Nonexisting Character
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: After trying to kill herself, Jacqueline woke up and found herself in the world of Vampire Dairies. Now she must full fill some tasks to get back to her own world. See how she changes and alters the events and situations through out the story. It's eventually a Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY READERS I AM REWRITING THE STORY SO PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY  
**

**I have just finished watching the three seasons of the Vampire Diaries in DVD. And I couldn't help but write a story about it. It has the same plot. I just kind of wanted to write the seasons with my character in it. Lets see how it goes...**

**Chapter 1: In the world of Vampire Diaries**

I woke up feeling completely exhausted for no reason at all. How come I woke up was a mystery to me? I clearly remember, I was lying on the couch watching vampire diaries and waiting for death. I had taken loads of high power sleeping pills and they were working inside my body system, dissolving slowly. So it was just a matter of time for me that I fell asleep and die. Why I wanted to die in the first place? Because I simply had no reason to live for, I had nothing to live for actually. I was an orphan, I never knew my parents. When I was ten, a family adopted me. They loved me, cared for me and I really began to think that finally, I have got a family of my own. But then all on a sudden they left me, abandoned me just like that. Why? I really wanted to have an answer to that question myself. They just left the town without me and went somewhere else to live. I waited for them for a while but they never came back for me. Eventually I accepted the reality that again I was an orphan. I didn't go back to the orphanage though. I started to live on my own. I met many people along my way, arranged myself a roof to stay beneath, and earned enough money to buy food and necessary things. It's not an unknown matter that dealing in exotic drugs earns a lot of money. I don't exactly know how but I got involved with a gang. I began to work for them and sold the poison to many people without feeling guilty about it. I walked down the path of crime for a long time without feeling remorse about it but just a few days ago, I came across a young girl not much older than me. She died suffering because of the drugs I sold to her. Though I had seen people dying before many times but her death kind of shook me from inside and made me wonder exactly how many I have killed already besides her and how many lives I have destroyed. Since the realization came into me, I lost all my interest in life and living slowly. And then one day I couldn't endure the guilt anymore and decided to finally end my miserable sinful life for good.

I was supposed to be dead. But now that I woke up, tired as hell not to mention covered with sweat, so obviously I didn't die, rather I found myself lying on a comfortable bed. However, the bed was definitely not mine. What the hell is going on? It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I clearly remembered lying on couch when I closed my eyes. And since I lived alone either I sleep walked myself to the stranger bed or someone barged into my house, replaced my bed with another one and then put me on the bed for comfort. BTW both were absolutely ridiculous theories. I sat up slowly and looked around the place. What I found out was that I was not only lying on a stranger bed but I was in a stranger bedroom as well. Did someone bring me here? Why would anyone do that and more importantly who would do that? Then suddenly my eyes landed on the dresser and a gasp escaped my throat loudly. There was a photo of me, Elena Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert sitting together on a couch and smiling happily.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whispered to myself. Without thinking for a second, I ran out of the bedroom door and went straight downstairs. There I found Jenna and Elena, they were talking with each other about school and stuffs. I stopped dead in my track and I gaped at them with wide eyes. However, when they saw me both of them flashed me smiles.

"Hey Jacq, good morning" said Jenna sounding joyful about god knows what. How the hell do they know my name? My name is Jacqueline, in short Jacq, most people called me that. Not bothering about being weird and stupid, I ran upstairs again and got straight inside the room I was in a while ago which seemed to be my bedroom

"I better go check up on her" I heard Elena saying from downstairs. I had no idea what to do, so I just dropped myself on edge of the bed and waited for Elena to enter the room. She came into my room shortly. At first she stood at the door for a moment and observed me carefully from the doorway.

"Jacq, you okay?" Elena asked me with concern and worry. I just nodded my head and hoped that she would leave me alone now but instead she let herself in. After observing me for a few seconds more Elena sighed heavily

"Look Jacq, I know it's hard for you but you need to start moving on now. You can't live miserably your whole life. I mean you are just fifteen for god's sake. The way you are living your life now, it's not healthy for you. You have any idea how much you make me and Jenna worry for you" I didn't say anything to that. Honestly what can I say when I have no clue at all about what the hell is going on. Elena sighed heavily again

"Aren't you gonna get ready? You will be late for school" I simply nodded to that, praying that Elena would leave me alone now and thankfully she left. After getting ready somehow, I went downstairs again and found Jenna who was still in the house, getting ready to go to work but thankfully no Elena or Jeremy. I didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Jenna looked at me with a small sad smile this time.

"Do you need a ride to school?" asked Jenna hopefully but I shook my head to that. I would manage my own ride. I had said that confidently to her. But obviously I had no intention of going to school that day. I needed to do a lot of investigations first. By the time I started to understand a bit about my situation. It seemed that I somehow came into the world of vampire diaries. However, I had no idea how that happened. I wanted to believe that I was dreaming it all up. But everything seemed so real that I couldn't think of all these as hallucinations anymore. So if this was really vampire diaries, I mean if I was really in Vampire Diaries show and not just dreaming it up, no matter how ridiculous that sounded then I knew exactly where Elena's diary is and from that I could easily get a lot of useful information about the situation I was in at the time. So without wasting anymore second, I went straight up to Elena's room and found out the diary in no time.

Within an hour I learned that I was Elena and Jeremy's baby sister. My name is however Jacqueline Gilbert. Both my parents died six months ago in a car accident over the Wickery bridge. I had almost learned everything about my place in the Gilbert family and my situation as well. Elena wrote a lot of things about me. By what Elena wrote in her diary, it seemed that my big sister worries a lot about me and about Jeremy as well. Elena wanted to move on in her life and get a fresh start with the new school year. So she had gone to attend classes for her junior year after a long summer vacation. I learned from the diary that Jeremy was a pot smoker and a druggie as well just like he was in the show. And I knew personally that he fancies Viki, Matt Donovan's sister. I also knew that Matt and Elena broke up recently which was also mentioned in the diary. Actually now that I was thinking about it, I practically knew everything. I knew what happened, what's going to happen, whens and hows as well. I knew about every single thing in the world of vampire diaries.

"So, now it's time for Elena to meet Stefan Salvatore" I said that to myself out loudly. Well according to the diary time line it, I was pretty much in the first episode of the first season. I soaked up all the information that I could get from some other things in the house. However, what I still didn't understand was that, what the hell I am doing here? I mean I didn't really exist in the plot line of the series. So, why the hell I am here and what for? How the hell did I end up in a fucking TV show when I was surely supposed to die? And more importantly how? It seemed utter bullshit to me, getting stuck in a television show I mean. But then again no other explanation really fitted the situation except that I somehow got in the world of Vampire Diaries. Which by the way was really hard for me to digest, the mere realization was threatening to drive me crazy. I spend almost another two hours thinking and thinking but it got me nowhere. I mean I got the idea and accepted it as well that I was in a TV series and everything was real and not fictional anymore which wasn't exactly a really good thing but what am I supposed to do now. Moreover, it seemed like I have always been here, since my birth. As if I was really a family member of the Gilberts and lived my whole life here with them and in this very town, Mystic Falls. It was more confusing to me than anything else.

However, I look like myself. I meant to say that I was my old self; my face didn't change into someone else's neither I was in someone's body. I was still me and not someone else. Why it was like this, well that was another mystery for me. If I was in someone's body I would have understood that after dying my soul must have got into another body, that would have made more sense to me but the situation is nothing like that. Now that I am thinking of it, I might actually have a purpose to come here, in vampire diaries I mean. But what that could be? In the show the story is still unfinished and I only knew what is going to happen until Elena becomes a vampire which was the end of season three. Am I supposed to change something or do something? I didn't know for sure. However, now that I am speaking of changing things, I think I might actually have some fun while I am here, like messing up with the characters and pairings and change the situations by interfering in many ways. And I can also save my favorite characters like Alaric and Mason. Actually I could change a lot of things here for good or for worst.

However, the one thing that was really bothering me was the fact that I am sister to Miss. Elena Gilbert the center of everyone's attention in vampire diaries. I kind of disliked Elena for her nosy attitude and above all, for keeping both the Salvatore brothers all to herself. Both Stefan and Damon spent three long seasons fighting over her which was absolutely pathetic in my opinion. And god knows how many episodes more they are gonna spend worshiping her. And I hated Elena more for keeping both Stefan and Damon occupied with her all the time one way or other. I mean come on give them a break, poor guys. I didn't really give a damn about Stefan. He looks good with Elena anyway but Damon, now he is a total hottie and he deserved to be happy. I definitely have a crush on him. And now that I have the power, I am gonna mess up with his head for sure.

On more serious issues, I also found out that the 'Jacqueline' in here was kind of a zombie. She haven't talked much to anyone since her parents died and whenever she did talk, it was always some anger tantrum or argument with Elena. Jacqueline of this world stays mad at Elena all the time because she believed that her mom and dad died because of her. She blamed Elena for the accident and the whole situation. And like we know how Elena is, she is always trying to make it easy between them, and trying hard to rebuilt the sibling relation between her and Jacqueline. However things are gonna change from now on, because now it's not Jacqueline Gilbert anymore and just Jacqueline means me. The mere thought of messing around with people here was thrilling to me. I am definitely gonna have a lot of fun after a long time. I already looked more alive and more beautiful because of the sudden interesting unnatural turn in my life. I stood in front of the mirror of my bedroom and checked out myself. My long raven black hair reached my waist line in loose curls. I had big hazel eyes, long black lashes and perfectly plucked eye brows. Another attractive feature was my soft pulpy pink lips, which were definitely kiss-want-able. I was almost five four in height and very thin in appearance however, with developing curves in all the right places. Elena seemed a bit taller than me. But I bet I was the most attractive and beautiful one out of the three Gilbert siblings. I think I can even beat Caroline in a beauty contest. Yeah, I can sometimes get full of myself.

Before that girl died back in my world, I used to love myself a lot. The thought suddenly made me realize, that the feeling of loving myself has returned to me again, and I continued to admire my looks for a while longer. May be I can make Damon fall for me this time though it seemed impossible with Elena around but hey a girl can dream. But my age could be a huge problem for me in this matter and I knew it. Demon would never be interested in a fourteen years old kid no matter how good looking I am. And he will be all over Elena in no time. Sighing heavily to myself I stopped thinking about Damon and began to think about other things of the story. I sorted out that there were quite a lot of things that I would change this time. First of all, Alaric's death, then Mason Lockwood's death. I really liked the guy for some unknown reasons. Then, befriending Katherine, yes shocking but I loved that woman for her brain and evilness. Another thing was, no way in hell I am letting the originals get their hands on the moonstone this time. That ugly little rock started all the havoc in the show in the first place. So, no moonstone in Klaus's hands, means no breaking hybrid curse. For now I didn't want Klaus to break the curse on him. All I need to do is get in the Lockwood mansion when the mayor dies and then I would steal the stone from there. Like that's going to be an easy job to to. I scoffed at myself darkly as I thought about stealing the moonstone. However, if I somehow manage to get the stone, I will keep the stupid rock in a safe place unlike in a soap case. And I already knew where I am going to hide it.

Suddenly, my eyes fell on the wall clock and I was surprised to find out that it was almost evening. I had no idea how time passed away so fast. With that, I remembered that tonight, there is going to be a party at the Grill and I also knew that Viki is going to get attacked by an unknown animal there. However, I didn't really care about Viki's death or anything about her. So I will do nothing to stop it from happening because I am simply not interested in saving her. I will just stand by in shadows and watch it happen just like I did when I watched it happening in the show. It seemed that I don't actually have anything interesting to do until Mayor Lockwood dies. But that didn't stop me from going to the party though, I sill went there. I wasn't allowed to attend the party but I always did what I wanted to do. So, without any care I started to walk through the crowd. I was having a good time actually. However, when Elena saw me taking a sip from the beer glass at the party, she immediately got angry and started to give me lectures right away. I had an inner feeling that she always does the lecturing thing with me. I kept hearing her out but not really listening to what she was saying to me. It didn't really matter to me what she was blabbering about. Elena didn't notice that I was being completely deaf ears with her at the moment however, Stefan was there as well and he noticed how ineffective the lecture was going on with me. Truthfully, I was hardly paying any attention to her. And as I knew, Stefan was already head over heels for Elena and he must have felt very bad for her and also felt the need to help her out.

"Elena, you okay?" Stefan asked her with concern as Elena sighed out heavily and then he looked directly at me. I waggled my eye brows at him once and then smirked at him knowingly which made the vampire confused a bit

"Yes, Stefan everything is okay" said Elena with another tired sigh. Suddenly a mischievous idea clicked in my head. How about I embarrass Elena a little in front of Stefan?

"Yes, Stefan everything is alright. She was just asking for my opinion about you. Actually she wants you to take her out on a date. And she was also wondering if you find her hot enough. However, the opinion I gave her concerning the second matter, wasn't really what she wanted to hear from me. That's why she is really upset right now. Hope you could cheer her up somehow. Anyway see you guys later" I didn't miss the chance to see Elena's jaw drop on the floor and Stefan really enjoying the whole thing. He even wanted to smile or laugh may be but held that back for Elena's sake. I winked at him with a knowing mischievous smile again and started to walk away from there at last

"Little sisters are supposed to be fun. Jacq, is simply pain in the ass" said Elena trying to hide her embarrassment with futile attempts. And I couldn't stop smirking to myself.

When I entered the Grill I spotted Bonnie and Caroline at a table right away. Caroline as always was whining about something with Bonnie, pouring her heart out to her best friend. Wait I knew why? Because Stefan didn't even spare her a glance and went straight for Elena. Don't worry Caroline; you will get a chance to get laid with the sex god in the name of Damon Salvatore. I said that in my mind. Thank god the vamps here can't read minds. I can't wait for Caroline to become a vampire. She was awesome when she became one in the show. As I walked towards the girls, I spotted Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy as well. My brother was looking at Viki once in a while with hurt expression over his baby face. Poor thing Jeremy, I felt really bad for him knowing all of his girlfriends would end up dead and as for Bonnie, she will break up with him within a short period of time. I wanted Jeremy and Anna to pair up and stay as a couple till the end this time. They were awesome together. Then Bonnie and Matt could do great together too. But I am not sure about that yet. Speaking of Matt, he really should get over Elena soon and see someone else.

While thinking and planning as I looked around the place, my eyes landed on a certain devil in everything black, looking handsome as always. The one and only Damon Salvatore, sitting all by himself and looking at Caroline with interest. Caroline was all blushed and flushed at that little gesture. Only if she knew what he has in his mind for her. Damon definitely doesn't feel any emotion right now. And he was quite dangerous to be around too. It was like he could snap and kill anyone, even Elena may be at this time. His sole purpose for now is to open up the tomb and free Katherine. He would do anything to get the tomb open, only to find out that his long lost love isn't really in there. And then his attention would turn to Elena, the look alike one. We all know what happened next, the beginning of the epic love triangle.

I was so lost in my thoughts for a while that I didn't even realize that I was staring in the space. And I wasn't just staring in the space, I was looking straight in his way though my gaze was unfocused but still it drew the devil's attention to me because of that and Damon too was looking at me curiously at that moment. When I snapped out of the trance I quickly looked away as if I never saw him and cursed myself in my mind for the stupidity. However, I kept feeling his gaze on me for sometime. To avoid his stares and interest, I decided to leave the place right away but then Bonnie saw me and called me over to them. Sighing to myself, I walked up to their table

"Hey Bonnie bear, hi Care bear" I said cheerfully. Bonnie seemed surprised at that but in a good way

"You seem to be in a good mood today" stated Bonnie and I nodded my head vehemently

"What's with the nick names?" asked Caroline in a dull tone and I just shrugged my shoulders at her nonchalantly in reply. While taking a seat there, I asked Bonnie

"Coraline's having another boy issue?" though the soon to be witch looked surprised again, Bonnie simply nodded to that and started to describe what actually happened which I knew about already. Though I had to pretend to be oblivion. At the end of Bonnie's explanation, I sighed out heavily and rolled my eyes at the blonde bluntly

"Come on Caroline, Stefan isn't the last man on this planet. You can always find someone better. You just need to look around, that's all" at that Caroline madly blushed and giggled while Bonnie just looked at me with amused expression

"Wow Jacq, you seem like a totally different person today" Bonnie couldn't stop herself from saying that and I just shrugged my shoulders again in response

"Well, I am not gonna live for thousand years. So why not enjoy the short life time? Besides, I am starting over from today so differences in attitude is on the menu" after saying that, I dared to steal a glance at Damon's way and found him still looking at us, well at me particularly. I pretended not to notice him expertly and behaved as if I didn't even know that he was looking at me. Nothing else changed in that night. Viki was taken to the hospital just as it happened in the show. It created a lot of chaos as well. All the related insignificant incidents remained unchanged as well. However, there was one thing that changed that very night. In my room at night just before falling asleep, I was thinking about the entire day and everything that happened in the party all over again. The whole situation seemed utterly crazy to me but then again it wasn't driving me insane for some unknown reasons. It was like getting a chance to live your favorite fictional story or show or whatever. I realized that so far I have enjoyed being in the world of vampire diaries. Right then, suddenly I heard flipping sounds of bird's wings. I looked out of the window and found a huge crow sitting on the widow still. It was Damon's crow, what the hell is it doing here? And if the crow is here than Damon must be somewhere near by. What is he doing here now? Shouldn't he be stalking Caroline or making Stefan's life hell? Well that's what happened in the show. Oh boy things are already changing because of my presence here.

**AN: So, what do you think? Opinions are highly appreciated.**

**IS THE CHAPTER BETTER NOW? IF SO, I WILL CONTINUE EDITING THE REST OF THE STORY  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am really excited about this story now. Thanks for the reviews and fav alerts. I am not sure about this chapter. It's kind of messy. Hope you still like it.**

**Chapter 2: Bonding With The Characters**

I was still in the world of vampire diaries. Everything seemed quite strange to me. And why wouldn't it? I was living in a TV show for god's sake. As much insane that sounds but it was true anyway. However, nothing particular or worth mentioning happened with me in past few days. I knew what was going on around me or to everyone else at that time but I chose to stay out of the action. I had planned on staying oblivion to everything and search for a way of getting out of here instead. Not to mention I didn't even know yet for what reasons I came to live in vampire diaries in the first place. Everything was messed up and crazy for me but things got crazier when Elena invited Bonnie and Stefan over to dinner to get along with each other because the other day Bonnie felt a bad vibe about him and clearly didn't like Stefan much for that reason. Elena however wanted Bonnie to personally get to know him first before she declares Stefan as a bad guy. Everything was going according to the episodes of the show. I should have been very excited about the whole thing because I knew what would happen next all the time. But as I made my decision of staying away from everything related to the show, I planned on not attending the especial dinner that night. For that reason, I stayed out of the house since early evening, doing nothing exciting.

I had nothing to do because I already visited the witch house, the old cellar on the Lockwood property and I even went to check out the old Wickery bridge in past few days. I went to all the places I was interested about. Speaking of the Wickery Bridge, I reminded myself that when I get the time I would have to collect some woods from that bridge before Rebekah burns them all into ashes. Just in case I need protection against the originals. But that's going to happen after a long time so there was no rush about it. Besides, I am not planning on staying here for that long. Also, I have decided to let Damon open up the tomb and release the vampires in it. The tomb vampires needed to be awakened, in order to bring Katherine back to Mystic Falls. Otherwise Demon would never stop looking for her; in other words he would never stop being crazy. Damon and Katherine need to have that especial encounter with each other for Damon to get over her completely. Hours later, I was getting bored of walking around the street for no reason at all, so I decided to head back home at last. When I entered the house I found Stefan, Caroline and Damon were already in there and having friendly conversations with each other which I was sure that I already knew about. They stopped talking when I walked inside the room to get to the stairs obviously I got their attention even though I didn't want to. I knew Elena was in the kitchen, washing dishes with Bonnie. Caroline smiled at me as I looked at her avoiding both Damon and Stefan.

"Hey Jacq, where have you been? I was actually looking for you" said Caroline and I frowned in confusion inwardly. Well that wasn't suppose to happen, I mean Caroline wasn't supposed to say something like this right now. But never mind

"Why is that?" I asked with casual tone of voice but she beamed happily at me anyway

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I took your advice about looking around and look what it got me, Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother. Isn't he a good looker?" said Caroline dreamily, blurting out her inner feelings without any hesitation. Gosh Caroline! when are you gonna turn into a vamp? I asked myself in my mind. Well, I knew when she was going to turn but still I wish it would happen earlier this time than the actual story time. I really don't like the human Caroline much.

"Well, congratz" saying that I was leaving the room but suddenly a mischievous thought stopped me in my track. I turned to face Caroline again "Another free advice for you Caroline, when he dumps you, just keep this in mind that, there is always someone better out there, G'night" I winked at the gaping blonde with both my eyes along with a smirk and then I simply ran upstairs to my room. I really wished I could listen to what they were saying at the moment. God, I can't believe I actually said that on Damon's face. The advice I gave, must have left him confused as well along with Caroline and Stefan. It was like playing with fire. I just hope that I won't get too burnt.

Later that night, I was lying on the bed but couldn't get any sleep unfortunately. Suddenly, I felt someone's presence in my room. Who could be in here at this hour? I wanted to catch the person red handed. So without making any noise that would give away that I was wide wake, I suddenly turned on the lights in the room. I was surprised to see Jeremy in my room and he was going through my first aid box which was more surprising. It seemed that suddenly getting caught, scared the shit out of Jeremy. He even screamed like a girl. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction and expression

"What are you doing Jeremy? It's two in the morning" I said glancing that the wall clock. There was no way he could say nothing or make up some stupid excuses. So shamefully he looked down, avoiding meeting my gaze

"I was looking for some pills that would help me get sleep" Jeremy made up a stupid excuse anyway and I irked an eye brow at him for that

"Sleep really? Do you honestly think, I am that stupid Jeremy?" I countered his excuse right away. As a result Jeremy's face turned red out of embarrassment but no way he couldn't back out without a proper explanation

"I was taking the pills for Viki. Hopefully she would like me back for giving her this" finally Jeremy said the truth to me which I was happy about. I sighed to myself and motioned for him to come near me

"Sit with me for a while, I haven't talked to you properly in a long time" technically I have never talked to him before but I couldn't exactly say that to him, now could I? And I had no idea why I felt like I should talk to him at the moment

"You haven't talked much to anyone since mom and dad died" said Jeremy as he obediently gave into my order and dropped himself on my bed. I nodded my head to what he said

"But now I understand that if I really love my parents then I shouldn't be sad all the time or do something stupid with my life or be like a zombie" Jeremy frowned at me with confusion as I said that actually I surprised myself by saying something so wise and intense. Where was this coming from? I don't say stuff like this. Before I could figure out what got into me all on a sudden, Jeremy spoke up again

"And why is that?" he asked curiously. I pushed away the other thoughts aside in my mind and decided to explain what I just said to him. I titled my head to have a better look at Jeremy who was my brother in this world and began to talk

"Do you remember how sad mom and dad used to be when something bad happened to us" Jeremy nodded his head. Well I didn't exactly know his parents but isn't what every parent do, worry about their children when something bad happens to them. So, I kept talking confidently knowing I can't be wrong about what I needed to say to him "Well I have been thinking for quite some time now that just because we can't see our parents anymore, that doesn't mean they are not watching over us somehow. What if they are up there somewhere or may be with us right now and they are looking at us... they are watching us being all miserable in our own ways. Have you ever wondered how much we must be hurting them? I love them too much to hurt them like that" honestly I was freaking out myself as I said all these things. How could I speak so fluently about parental love when I never knew it personally was beyond my understanding? Being in the TV show was really screwing me up. On the other hand, Jeremy being Jeremy, he argued with me immediately

"Then why did they leave us? Why aren't they here to stop us from making mistakes?" I knew he was on the verge of crying and I felt so bad for him that it was not funny anymore. Why would I feel bad for him like this? Jeremy was just a fictional character for me. And I wasn't really his sister, was I? But I couldn't think much about that because I had to say something to make Jeremy feel better and quickly

"Because they want us to make them proud on our own" yet again, I had no idea where that came from. Jeremy and I looked into each others eyes and kept looking for a while. Then before I knew it, he pulled me into a tight brotherly hug

"I missed you Jacq. I thought I would never get you back like this again" I really liked the warmth he was giving me. I have never felt something like that before and I didn't want it to end.

"Would you like to sleep here with me tonight?" I asked with hesitation but Jeremy beamed happily at the offer. And then turning off the lights again, we both pulled the covers up on us and while cuddling each other we fall asleep peacefully.

The following day I went to school early. I found that Stefan was going to play in the upcoming football match and Elena was quite excited about it obviously. Just like it was in the show. I also knew what especial is going to happen tonight and I couldn't wait to witness the incident for real this time. Damon would get slapped by Elena for the first time for trying to kiss her because Stefan has already put her on vervain. Speaking of Vervain, it's my best friend now. I drink vervain, wear it, keep some with me all the time. It was not that rare if you know where to look for them. There were a lot of things for me to remember in the world of vampire diaries however, I still didn't forget about the little incident that is going to happen after Damon is going to get rejected by Elena at night. A very pissed off Damon would kill the current history teacher of Mystic high. I could stop it from happening this time but the thing is, I won't. Let's just say, I wasn't in the mood of interfering with the plot line. Besides, killing the history teacher was a good thing in my opinion. I was really looking forward to meet Alaric Saltzman.

Damon killed the teacher when he was supposed to. However, when I watched the man dying, I felt kind of strange. I felt bad. It was a foreign feeling for me. How could I feel bad for a stranger, not to mention he was just an insignificant fictional character of a TV show. I have seen people dying, my whole life and I never felt anything about that. So, why am I suddenly possessing feelings now? And why was I feeling guilty about it, even though just a little bit but the feeling was there and it was highly bothering for me. I could have changed the man's death but I didn't and it was making me feel something that I never felt before. It was screwing up with my mind and big times. I remembered from the very episode that later at night Damon is going to come into Elena's room to caress her face with adoration and unending affection. And Damon came, just like he did in the show. I am so gonna ruin that moment for him. Besides, I had to do something to make myself feel better again for letting the history teacher die so carelessly. I appeared at the doorway of Elena's room while Damon was looking at Elena longingly, so lost in her beauty that he didn't even hear me coming to the door. I cleared my throat on purpose, making him turn around to look at me. Damon was obviously startled to see me there.

"That's your brother's girl you know" saying that I went back to my room smirking, knowing very well that Damon will come after me now. And he did come, just as I thought and entered my room quietly. However, I didn't bother to pay any attention to him and kept combing my hair while staring at my own reflection in the mirror. I was actually getting ready for bed

"You don't seem surprised at all that I am here at this hour" Damon said with curiosity that he tried hard to hide. I on the other hand shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at that

"It will take a lot more than this to surprise me" I replied casually, still not looking at him. Damon smirked at what I just said but he was obviously thinking of something not so good. I could tell by the look he had on his face at the moment

"You are not gonna tell anyone, are you?" this time I glanced at his reflection in the mirror and shook my head with seriousness

"As long as you stay away from my business, I won't interfere in yours" while saying that I turned around to look at him directly this time and he was staring right at me with amusement in his eyes

"It's a deal then" he said smirking and I accepted it right away "Deal" the last thing I wanted was to get Damon's attention to me when there were so many things that I needed to do without anyone finding out about it and completely on my own. Damon was finally getting out of my room but I stopped him by speaking up again

"Are you sure you want to use the door? Jenna could still be awake downstairs" Damon looked back at me with calculating curious eyes this time and I pointed at the window in the room with my thumb "I am sure you know how to use that" I said with a smirk. Damon just nodded to that and got out of the house through the window without a single word. I sighed in relief because I had thought that before leaving Damon would try to compel me to forget everything and then I would have to pretend to be under his control in order to not let him find out that I knew everything about him being a vampire and all. So obviously it was a good thing he didn't try to compel me. Now why he didn't do it? Well, I have no idea

Before I knew it, it was time for another important episode. In which the long waited comet passes the sky finally. Just like previous times, everything happened according to the show. So, Damon was able to get the crystal at first and then lost it again because of Stefan and his little vervain trick on him. And by the end of the night Damon found himself locked up in the cellar of their boarding house. Stefan was determined to not let his brother out ever. But only I knew that it was only a matter of time before he gets out of the caller using Caroline. And as for others, Logan was trying very hard to impress Jenna at the party but she was avoiding him like plague. Viki was again back with Jeremy for something to get high on. Even though she was Matt's sister, I really didn't like that girl. She was not only ruining her own life but Jeremy's as well. And no matter how much unlikely it was of me but I found myself caring for Jeremy lately. So, I couldn't wait for Viki to get killed. Yes, I am absolutely evil sometimes, can't help it. Besides, this was all just a game for me. I save the one I want to save and the rest could go to hell.

One day, not long after the night of the comet though, I found Stefan and Elena in the kitchen, cooking food and trying to know each other more properly. I remembered that happening in the show and I realized that yet another episode was happening at the moment. It was hard for me to keep track of the episodes because there were a lot of other things that happened here that the show never really showed us. And I perfectly understood why? Because, this world wasn't a TV show. The people living here weren't fictional characters anymore neither their lives were stories to entertain. Though it took time for me to realize this but the point is the idea got in my head. This world, the characters, the people everything was real. The people here were actually living and everything was real for them and to me as well for the time being. The only difference was that I knew the future of everyone important that no one else did. Just like I knew that within a few moments Elena is going to cut her hand and Stefan's face would change suddenly smelling the blood. Yeah so I should have stopped Elena somehow from cutting her hand accidentally but I knew that even if that happens, it wouldn't cause any serious problem other than causing Elena to suspect Stefan which was necessary to happen in my opinion. So, I just passed by saying a little hello to Stefan and Elena and went upstairs to my room. But I heard Stefan talking while I was ascending the stairs, something he didn't say in the show for sure

"Your sister is really different. As if she is keeping a lot of secrets" I couldn't hear what Elena said because by then I was out of earshot. But I agreed with Stefan mentally. I was indeed keeping a loads of secret. Only if he knew how many which would never happen. I will be doomed if anyone finds out about me. No matter what no one can know that I am from another world.

Days were passing by fast and lots of things were happening in Mystic Falls. However, I was well aware of everything that was going on. First of all, Bonnie already started realizing her witch powers slowly. Now, It was only a matter of time that she finds out about her being a witch. On the other hand Caroline finally released Damon from the cellar. Thankfully she got out of the boarding house in time like expected but Zack died when Damon attacked him. That very night, Damon created a massacre in the woods after getting released from his prison. Everything was happening the same way. The only difference was that this time someone was watching everything from a safe distance and that was none other than me. Another important thing was that Elena has also started doubting Stefan. I couldn't help but feel that this was happening later than it was supposed to. But the point is Elena started questioning Stefan's actions and behaviors suspiciously. I don't know if it was being in the world for real but it seemed to me that everything was happening in a slow process as if taking extra time to occur. But it was good for me nonetheless. Because all I needed to do was observe things and behaviors of people for knowing what was going on. I could know about everything that was going on without really getting involved or witnessing it with my own two eyes. Which was great for me in my opinion because obviously I couldn't be in two places at once. Even if I was keeping an eye on Elena from behind the shadows but I could still know what Bonnie or Caroline must be doing at the moment. Having knowledge about everything from watching the show was doing me a huge favor.

I was eagerly looking forward to the time when Elena would finally learn the whole secret about vampires. It happened when it was supposed to happen. And just like it happened in the show, Damon fed Viki his blood and killed her, turning her into a vampire successfully. And as expected, still in transition vampire Viki created a lot of drama for the trio. Jeremy, Matt and everyone else were occupied worrying about her as well. Then when Logan died whom Damon had killed for saving Stefan, Viki completed the process of being a vampire by feeding on Logan's dead body. I watched it all happening from distance. The following day Viki was killed in the Halloween party as supposed to. And just like it happened in the show, Jeremy witnessed it all with his own two eyes. I was home at the time the incident took place. But when Jeremy and Elena came home from the party, I didn't need to ask anyone, what the hell happened to them.

However, from that point, things didn't happen according to the show for the rest of the night. After entering the house just as Jeremy saw me, he came up to me quickly and engulfed me in a tight hug without saying anything at all. That was completely out of place and I was really surprised at first. But anyway, I took Jeremy upstairs in his room and we sat there on his bed, holding each other in a tight embrace. Jeremy was shaking lightly and sobbing too. I was comforting him as much as I could however without saying any word. Because honestly, what can I possibly say to him at such vulnerable moment? I realized then that whenever the situation is changed somehow and mostly because of me, I find myself completely clueless and all I could do was follow my instincts. And my instincts made me do weird things like now, I was holding Jeremy with all the sympathy I was feeling for him. I never did anything like that in my entire life. I decided that I needed to change that about me. I couldn't afford to be clueless in this world or follow my instincts completely. Right then Damon entered the room while I was lost in my own thoughts about myself. I looked up at him. I knew he was here to compel Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I need to go now. I will come back later" saying that I tried to get up but his hold on me just tightened more

"Please don't go. Please don't go" he sobbed on my shoulder. I can't explain it in words exactly how weird I was feeling at the moment. Not only I was someone's little sister but my big brother was seeking comfort in me above all the people. No one has ever depended on me like this before. This was all so alien to me. And with this I also realized exactly how much Jeremy cared for me as his sister and exactly how much affect I had on him in the current situation. And I would be lying to myself if I say that I didn't love him for his care for me, for relaying on me for peace and comfort.

"Hey, look at me... Jeremy, look at me... I will be right back, okay. You will be alright" I sort of had to struggle against him to untangle myself from his hug. Damon however was patience about it and waited for me to go away without saying any snarky comment about it. I didn't fail to notice that again Damon was watching me with amusement in his eyes. Just like it happened in that episode, Damon compelled Jeremy to forget about everything and made him go to sleep. Later, Elena checked up on Jeremy after both the Salvatore brothers left. I on the other hand, stayed in my room not wanting to disturb Jeremy's sleep with my own disturbing thoughts. As I sat on the floor, leaning against my bedside, running my fingers through my hair lightly out of habit, I noticed movements in my room. Something was moving too fast to see its presence. I stayed still knowing it was a vampire, perhaps Damon. And I was right in my assumption. Within a moment Damon was sitting beside me. I wasn't startled by his sudden presence but surprised that he came here above all the places. More and more I was making it obvious for Damon that I knew something by my behaviors. I should have been acting clueless about everything happening around me but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. How can I pretend not to know anything when I knew everything and things that even they didn't know yet.

"No secretly caressing Elena's cheek tonight?" I asked looking at his face without feeling any fear. His face was very close to mine but I didn't move back. He was trying to intimidate me, I knew that but he needed to understand, it's not so easy

"You must have a lot of questions about what happened to your brother tonight, don't you?" asked Damon confidently but I sighed heavily at that which clearly revealed my disinterest in the matter

"No, actually I don't, Damon" I replied casually but confidently. It obviously surprised him but he acted otherwise

"Don't you want to know why your brother was so shaken?" asked Damon again and I shook my head vehemently this time

"Why not?" he asked again and tried to keep the confusion out of his voice as much as he could. I just shrugged my shoulders at him

"But you can tell me if you want to" I said still sounding uninterested. This time Damon looked at me with that intense stare of his that said 'I am trying to figure you out but you are so difficult to read' or was he trying to compel me? I didn't know for sure. But his eyes didn't dilate so I guess he wasn't trying to compel me. But then suddenly Damon got up and left without saying a word. No wonder he was crazy. But on to more bright subjects, I couldn't wait for more things to happen. Because this was only the beginning.

**AN: I know I am jumping from events to events but I really want to get to the good parts fast. You opinion is always helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it. Let the wonderful reviews coming. It never fails to make me happy and encourages me to update sooner. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Beginning of Changes**

"Oh oh" Bon Bon was doing her little feather trick in front of Elena. I saw it through the ajar of the door of Elena's room. Finally Bonnie discovered her witchy powers. This little event remind me of something else as well. I recalled from the show that the day Bonnie tells Elena about her being a witch, Elena later finds out that, it's Stefan's birthday today. Which also means that his best friend Lexi would come in town for the celebration, if not already here. Lexi, I knew her as the dangerously sweet blonde vampire. And I also knew as a matter of fact that she is going to get killed at the party by Damon. But I needed her alive for later purposes such as controlling ripper Stefan. So I decided to save her ass this time and alter her death. Taking the decision was easy enough but then one question started to bother me. How the hell I am going to do it? I was storming up ideas in my brain about how to stop her from getting killed while I was pacing in my room restlessly. Okay so, I couldn't stop Lexi from coming to Mystic Falls. She must be already here by now. I couldn't just walk up to her and tell her to leave. I can't stop Damon from killing her, that's just kind of impossible. As I was thinking of all the negative points, suddenly something clicked in my mind. I may can't stop Lexi or Damon from doing what they are supposed to do but I can certainly stop Caroline from helping Damon. I can stop her from throwing the birthday party for Stefan on Damon's command or compulsion, whatever. No party means, no Lexi being staked by Damon and be the hero in front of the sheriff. Cool idea, all I would need to do is slip vervain in Caroline's coffee when she would hang out with me, Elena and Bonnie. After an hour we were hanging out in the Grill just like we planned on doing. I was successful in making Caroline drink vervain. Damon can't compel her now, so there won't be any party tonight. And Stefan would never go to a party thrown by Damon or some stranger's as well. So for the time being everything was going according to my plan. I was waiting up eagerly to see how the drama between Damon and Caroline goes this time? It should be definitely more entertaining than before. Like in the show, Damon blocked Coraline's way all on a sudden

"Listen to me dungeon boy. I am done being your slave little girl. You seriously hurt me. And I would be damned If you think-" Damon tried to compel her right away but it didn't work obviously. It was really shocking for Damon and confusing as well. He was downright brooding at his sudden inability to compel Caroline. However, Caroline on the other hand didn't pay any attention to Damon's confused expression and continued with her rude and threatening words

"Just don't forget that my mom is the sheriff and she could do really bad things to you. So stay the hell away from me, Salvatore" Caroline snapped angrily at his face then walked away from him in long strides. I could hardly contain my laughter seeing Damon's face. He looked utterly confused and clueless. 'What the hell just happened' was written all over his face. The game just began Damon. Just wait and watch. I said in my mind. However, now that Caroline was out of his reach for the day, I began to wonder how else he is going to plan on killing Lexi now. Obviously Damon wasn't someone who gives up on something easily. But I was certain of one thing that there won't be any party tonight. Damon got very frustrated after he overcame his shocked state. It seemed that he too must have realized that his plan of killing Lexi is officially screwed up now. I hoped that Damon would come up with another plan than killing Lexi or anyone else to get in the council and get the town off of his back. But knowing Damon Salvatore he would do something related to killing or anything horrible to make his plan work.

"What's going to be your next move?" I asked to myself while watching him from distance without him noticing me from across the street.

"Jacq, have you seen Caroline?" suddenly Matt spoke from behind me which kind of startled me a little but it was nothing. I turned to talk to him and also glanced at Damon from the corner of my eyes. He was looking at me then, noticing me finally. Just great. I said in my mind. Don't miss the sarcasm. I kind of started to get worried as he stared at me openly. What if he suspects me behind his little failure? Of course he would. Now that I was thinking about it. I really didn't want him anywhere near me for a few days. Actually I take it back, I didn't want him anywhere near me ever.

"I think she went that way" I pointed the way to Matt and started to walk with him in the same direction. He looked confusedly at me

"I am going home" I said to him to answer his unasked question "We have to use the same way for that, right?" Matt nodded his head and we started walking together. My ulterior motive was to not stay alone right now while Damon was still having his eyes on me. I know that Matt won't stand a chance if Damon really wants to get to me but walking beside Matt felt safe at the moment and Damon surprisingly, didn't follow us either. May be he was too busy scheming another killing plan. I couldn't wait to find out what Damon would do to make his plan work this time. However I knew for a matter of fact that killing Lexi wasn't the only thing that occupied Damon's mind at the moment. Bonnie had the Crystal with her that Damon needed to use to open up the tomb. And like it happened in the show Bonnie refused to give it to him easily. Now, Damon would have to think of a plan to get that too. Only if Damon knew that he is never getting the Crystal from Bonnie. He has already tried everything to get it back from the young witch and so far failed just like he was supposed to.

Very soon the crystal will be destroyed just like it happened in the show. As I am not planning on interfering in that then everything should happen just the way it was. After that Damon would look for another way to open up the tomb obviously. He is too stubborn to give up on something. I have noticed lately that Damon would sometimes give me this look that tells me that he knows that I am up to something and he will figure it out soon. But he never really tried to talk to me or confront me about that which I am personally very grateful to. May be he was underestimating me as a kid. Well good for me. But so far I haven't interfered that much in the story line, so there was no reason for him to come after me straight away. But once he finds out that I am indeed up to something, he will come to hunt me down for sure. And that's exactly what I am about to do now. I am going to interfere in the plot line from now on and in full on mode. Honestly I was getting bored with just sitting around and watching people making mistakes one by one. I am not saying that I will right everything wrong from now on, all I am saying is that I am going to have some fun while I am staying here. Getting Caroline to throw a birthday party for Stefan was completely out of question. Fortunately Damon couldn't find another way to kill Lexi. It changed several things though. Matt and Caroline's bonding was one of those things. Like I care about that. I wanted Lexi safe so that's what I was doing, giving Lexi a chance to live. Damon however was trying to bond with the Sheriff in other possible ways. He wasn't ready to give up on that.

The following day, later in the afternoon I was just sitting near the falls and enjoying my loneliness. Suddenly a voice came from behind me and startled me on purpose. When I looked up to see the person I found Damon there. His face was hovering right over me. All on a sudden, I kind of started to feel scared. He wasn't the kind of person I would want to be alone with, and not to mention so far from home and everyone else. Especially after the little Caroline trick which I was sure he suspected me for as I was there without any reason for me to be there in the first place. But I didn't let the fear get out on my face. May be he was here to confirm his suspect and I would be damned if let him find out about my little involvement in his tragic failure. Besides, what else would make him interested in talking to a kid like me?

"What brings you here?" I asked casually as if I talked to him on a daily basis

"Well, I could ask you the same thing" Damon said and I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at him

"I often come here. It's very quiet and peaceful. But you, you haven't come here before. What are you doing here?" I asked bravely without any hesitation

"We haven't really spoken properly yet to know each other but I still kind of feel like that you don't like me much. But I don't think I have done anything to you for not liking me. So what is it?" he sat beside me while asking me the question

"Why would you think that I hate you? I don't talk much to anyone. But that doesn't mean I hate anybody" I cleared the point confidently. Damon stared at me for a moment before speaking up again

"You are very different from your sister" he said more to himself than to me. I just nodded my head vehemently to that and then I smirked

"The first difference is, I am more beautiful" I said again confidently that made him laugh but he agreed to that surprisingly

"It's really sad that you are only fifteen. We would have definitely had a thing if you were more grown up" said Damon and this time I had to laugh at that but I felt my heart skipping a beat which kind of surprised me.

"I am way more mature than the grownups you know. After you get fixed, you should definitely consider giving it a shot" I clearly sounded like I was joking about it however, only I knew that I wasn't

"What do you mean by getting fixed?" asked Damon with frown of confusion over his face. I looked straight into his clear blue eyes that always gives me chills but still I looked into them without any hesitation

"I know your game Damon. You appear to be mean, and hating, careless, self centered and all the bad things but actually-" I took a deep breathe before saying more "You are terribly broken from inside" I stated and it led us to stared at each other for who knows how long. But neither of us looked away before the other as if we were in a staring contest

"What makes you think that? You are absolutely wrong" Damon said finally trying to be smug about it as well. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at him in my defense.

"Love is a very dangerous feeling, Mr. Salvatore. And you know how correct I am even if you won't admit it to me" I sighed heavily as I said that "I should be getting home now. See you around" saying that I got up and prepared to leave. Thankfully Damon didn't stop me and let me walk away from him. So, I guess whatever I said didn't really piss him off. More like shocked him. And I couldn't help but feel proud for that. And even if he was suspecting me for his failure at killing Lexi, Damon is not letting me know about that anytime soon. As much as I knew him, Damon is going to investigate the matter more before accusing me straight away.

Everything went according to my plan for a while. Lexi left town safely without getting killed by Damon and the credit goes entirely to me for that. Stefan and Lexi's goodbye was rather happy this time. They promised to see each other again. Damon on the other hand was pissed off at the failure of his plan obviously. He also had a fight with Stefan thinking that Elena was the one who put Caroline on vervain, hence he couldn't compel her and his plan got jeopardized. That fight however wasn't supposed to happen but still it did this time. My interfering with the storyline doesn't mean everything will be unicorn and sunshine. However, I was feeling pity for Damon because he couldn't even get the crystal back from Bonnie yet. Though I knew that's what was supposed to happen but his frustration was making me sympathized towards him. But that didn't mean I helped him in anyway regarding that matter. Anyway, the latest news is that Bonnie has started seeing Emily now. The young witch looked quite bothered about it which was nothing surprising for me. Once I heard her talking to Elena about it. Elena being Elena got immediately worried for Bonnie and about her current situation. I on the other hand was focused on something else. As our former old history teacher was dead, Mr. Alaric Saltzman came into our story at last. I was extremely happy about it because I was kind of missing him in the regular drama. Soon enough I found that Alaric is going to take my history classes too which was absolutely thrilling for me. I was so looking forward to it.

First day at school for Alaric and as he was supposed to, he called Jeremy in his empty classroom after finishing giving one lecture. He gave Jeremy a second chance that he desperately needed without him knowing about it. I felt like thanking Alaric for that and start creating a friendship bond with him as well. So I knocked on the door of his classroom planning on welcoming him along with thanking him for his kindness

"Can I come in?" I asked out loud to gain Alaric's attention. He was reading something. When Alaric heard me he looked up and nodded his head

"I am Jacqueline Gilbert, Jeremy's sister" he recognized my name immediately as I introduced myself

"Of course the third Gilbert, how can I help you?" he asked enthusiastically and I smiled a little at that

"Jeremy told me about what you did for him. I just wanted to thank you for that. He really needed it" Alaric appreciated my grateful gesture and smiled at me

"I am glad that I could help. But make sure he doesn't mess it up" I nodded to that vehemently

"Yeah of course, I will see to it. Thank you once again" saying that I left the classroom only to come across Matt and Caroline. I noticed that they weren't even sparing a glance towards each other like they were supposed to. Well I wanted Matt with Bonnie anyway and Caroline is better with Tyler. And as for Jeremy, I think Anna is best for him. They looked cute together and understood each other properly. I just hoped that I wouldn't get messed up myself while messing everyone else up in different ways. However, I couldn't think much about that because I just noticed that Bonnie trying hard to get away from a stalking Damon. Suddenly Bonnie's eyes landed on me and she sort of ran up to me in a rush. I am only fifteen for god's sake. I said that out loud in my mind. What the hell is she thinking? How can I help her get away from Damon above all people? Besides, she was the witch, not me. But Bonnie came up to me anyway for protection from the annoying ass vampire named Damon Salvatore.

"Hey Jacq" she said while panting a little

"Hey Bonnie bear, what's up?" I asked cheerfully and pretended to be oblivion to everything that was going on at the moment. Damon came behind her soon and looked straight at me. He had his infamous smirk plastered on his lips. Now that I was by Bonnie's side she turned to face Damon with a sharp look over her face as if I was making her invincible or something like that. Bonnie gathered up her courage and started talking to Damon fearlessly

"Damon, leave me alone. You can't have it. I won't give it to you" Damon immediately narrowed his eyes at Bonnie

"Yeah but it's mine. And I want it back" argued Damon and I couldn't help but smile at that smugly. However, I had to hide it by lowering my face but still Damon noticed it somehow

"And why are you smiling?" he asked me while eying me with a pissed off look. I looked up to meet his gaze instantly

"Um, nothing" I said straightening my face properly. He openly glared at me before speaking up again.

"Good, now leave us alone. Bonnie and I have some private things to talk about" private things my ass, I completely ignored him and looked at Bonnie instead

"Bonnie, do you want me to leave?" the witch vehemently shook her head without wasting a moment

"Then I won't leave" I stated straight away to Damon who was kind of shaking with anger at the moment and just wanted to hurt someone to get it out possibly me. He tried to stared me down but I kept looking at him, completely unfazed

"Just remember that our deal is off" said Damon before walking away from there which meant that you interfered in my business now I shall interfere in yours which probably isn't gonna be a good thing for me. And Damon also sent me a message with his glare that I should be careful from now on because I pissed him off big times, I guess. Bonnie sighed in relief when Damon disappeared out of our sights

"Thanks" she said genuinely feeling grateful. I nodded my head to say welcome

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Bonnie but I shook my head to that

"No, I will manage one" saying that I left her. Elena and Bonnie needed to be alone otherwise they wouldn't talk about what is going on currently and they needed to talk.

Before I knew it, the crystal was destroyed by Bonnie or Emily whatever. I witnessed the incident myself from far, of course. I needed to let Damon open the tomb in order to find out about Katherine and I know that it would be a lot easier if he could use the crystal. I could have stopped Bonnie or Emily from destroying the crystal in the first place. But the truth is I didn't want to interfere in the incident because Emily sort of scared me. What if she knew who I was? What if she could expose me in front of everyone? I know that because of my not getting involved in this, Bonnie's grandmother would die in the near future but staying clear of Emily and not mess up with her seemed like a good idea at the moment. So, I let the ghost witch do her thing without caring much about it. And as nothing changed that evening, Damon biting Bonnie didn't change as well. He did it just like he had done it before in the show and thus issues between Damon and Bonnie began to start. However, something happened that I wasn't expecting a bit. In the show Damon was supposed to look for another way to open up the tomb after losing the crystal but he was leaving town and tonight. Probably because he wasn't aware of another way of opening the tomb. So someone needed to inform Damon of the other way and soon otherwise he would leave and never come back. I couldn't let that happen because without Damon the whole scenario would change in Mystic Falls or should I say in the vampire diaries world. After all he was one of the main leads in the show back in my world. Not to mention things would get utterly boring if Damon is gone from the town. So, I had to do something to stop him from leaving. And fast

All I needed to do was postpone Damon's plan of getting out of town for the night because Logan Fell was a vampire at the time and he was attacking people without thinking much. If Damon stays in Mystic Falls for the night, he would receive the news first thing in the morning by Sheriff Forbes. And once he gets to know about another vampire attacking town's people, I am sure Damon would definitely change his mind about leaving. Not to mention he would learn about another way of opening the tomb as well. It would give him more reasons to stay in Mystic Falls. All I have to do is stop him from leaving Mystic Falls tonight. It wasn't exactly an easy job to do but I had plans for that. I was well aware of the fact that Anna was already in town along with her men to do the rescue job of her mother Pearl. I also knew that the current bar tender Ben at the Grill was a vampire and he was working for Anna. His purpose is to get Bonnie for Anna however he didn't start charming Bonnie yet so I guess I was going to expose him to Damon ahead of schedule. Yes, I had planned on exposing Ben to Damon because only then Damon would interrogate him and make Ben spill the truth about what was going on around the town. So when Damon was in the Grill getting his ass drunk before leaving. I went to the bar myself

"One beer please" I ordered without hesitation as if I do that all the time. The bartender Ben however checked me out with cold stare

"You are out of your mind" he scoffed darkly at me while saying that and I narrowed my eyes at him boldly

"And why is that?" I charged sounding offended. Ben obviously looked at me like I was crazy. Damon was looking at me too, good

"We don't give drinks to a fourteen year old" said Ben in an annoyed tone of voice. I also rolled my eyes at him

"I never said it was for me. I was just getting it for my friend over there" I pointed my thumb backward at no one particular. He looked passed me then rolled his eyes as well

"Yeah sure, nice trick" he was walking away from me to attend other customers. I sighed heavily at my false failure.

"Ouch" I said loudly on purpose and held up a bleeding thumb. I pretended to be panicked "Shit" I cursed loudly enough to make people around me look at me. I glanced at Ben from the corner of my eyes and found out that he was looking at my bleeding thumb with hunger, his eyes were already turning red and his vampire face was threatening to come out. Damon however wasn't looking at him and was more focused on me at the moment. I inwardly rolled my eyes. He needed to know that Ben is a vampire. That's the main point of this drama. I had no choice but to point Ben out to Damon. I looked straight at Ben and spoke up with a frown of confusion over my face

"What happened to your eyes man?" I said out loud and made Damon notice it as well. Ben turned away quickly but I knew that my mission was already accomplished.

"Jacq, why don't you go into the washroom and get that fixed" said Damon who looked uncomfortable himself. I nodded and quickly left. I guess that went well, very well in my opinion. Now Damon would know about Anna and the other way of opening the tomb. Obviously my plan worked because Damon didn't leave the town that night. Instead he kept getting drunk at the Grill

"We are done for the day man, you need to leave" Ben said to Damon as he was the last person sitting in the bar

"Only when you tell me what you are doing here?" asked Damon straight away but the guy gave him a confused look

"What are you talking about?" asked Ben even though he knew what Damon was talking about

"I know you are a vampire. What are you doing in this town?" just as Damon said that Ben bolted out of the door before Damon could get to him and disappeared. Something was going on and Damon needed to find out about that.

In the morning Sheriff came over to the boarding house and spoke with Damon about recent vampire attacks. As a know-er of the council and vervain supplier Sheriff told Damon almost everything about Logan's attacks. Only that they didn't know it yet that it was Logan Fell who was doing everything. Damon again got a chance to get the town off of his and Stefan's back and also got to be in the council easily. Damon wanted to be a council member for obvious reasons, so that he could know about everything the council was planning against him and his kind all the time. All Damon needed to do is find out the vampire and kill him in front of the Sheriff and be a hero. And also find out about the other vampire Ben as well and learn about what was he up to? Damon could use Caroline again as the vervain I gave her was out of her system already. With Caroline's help Damon found out about Logan and how he was piling up bodies. Damon was ambushed as well. Everything was going according to the episode story line. So, I had nothing to worry about.

Above all the place I could have been at the moment, I chose to come to the exhibition. I enjoyed myself for a while but it didn't last for long because I came across Stefan and Logan at one point. When Stefan saw Logan he immediately knew who the loose vampire in town was. And just like it happened in the show Logan and Stefan had a heated conversation about day walking

"Don't ever threaten me like that again" saying that at the end of the pleasant conversation Stefan walked away from Logan and informed Damon right away about his latest knowledge. Logan didn't stop there though. He threatened Sheriff Forbes as well just like he did in the show. I was observing everything around without getting involved in anything. I had planned on staying out of action for the day. But I had to make an exception when a fight started in the event. I don't know how but I had completely forgotten about Jeremy's fight with Tyler. But when Tyler and Jeremy started hitting each other I couldn't help but run to them

"Stop it Tyler, Jeremy stop it" I yelled at them, my voice drew Alaric's attention along with others. He came running to us and so did Mayor Lockwood.

"Jacq, please get away from them" saying that Ric pulled me far away from the two fighting teens and got in the fight to stop them from killing each other. Then Mayor drag the two of them out of the building

"I think you should go there" I said to Ric, who he nodded and followed them out as well. I too followed him from behind. Outside the douche bag Mayor was forcing Tyler and Jeremy to fight with each other. Thankfully Alaric's threatening got him off of the boys back. But I already knew that was going to happen. Tyler left immediately and the three of us stood there in completely silence for a moment. But I spoke up after a while

"You okay Jeremy?" he nodded and came over to hug me. I hugged him back of course. But I couldn't help but be surprised at myself at the moment because I just realized that I actually cared about Jeremy and a lot which wasn't normal for me at all. May be because whenever Jeremy needs peace and comfort he seeks me out. It was something that no one else had done before

"Let's go home" he said softly and I simply nodded my head to that

"Thanks Mr. Saltzman" Jeremy said before leaving

"You are welcome" he said with a little smile. By the look on his face I could tell he was trying to understand the strength of the bond between me and Jeremy. The moment was pretty intense but I couldn't help but smirked at him

"Nice dialogue by the way" I said referring to his 'overgrown alpha dog douche bag' line. Alaric understood what I was talking about and grinned at that. Afterwards Jeremy and I were walking towards the parking lot when Jeremy noticed Tyler sitting all by himself obviously upset about what happened? I knew Jeremy felt guilty and pity for Tyler so he went to talk to him. He is so gonna get punched in the face. And when that literary happened I was standing right beside them. When Jeremy was going to attack back I stopped him

"No Jeremy, please stop" he looked at me and stopped but glared at Tyler nonetheless. I turned to Tyler and sighed heavily before speaking up

"I know Tyler that the last thing you want is pity from someone but what you really need is a friend just to hear you out. Trust me it will make you feel a lot better if you just talk about everything with someone that you think worth sharing your feelings with" we stared at each other for a while. He looked at Jeremy and sighed out

"I am sorry man" Tyler said and Jeremy nodded accepting his apology. I grinned at that

"You know what, I would really like to see you two becoming best buddies one day. And I have a feeling you will" I knew it will happen sooner or later. Tyler however laughed at my hopeful expression

"We will see" he said, clearly not believing that something like that could ever happen. Only if he knew

"Well it obviously won't happen, if you two try to kill each other every day and one day might succeed" as I said that both the boys laughed and shook their heads

"I thought you were only fifteen" said Tyler obviously in a flirting tone that I smirked to and said

"Age is just a number baby" Tyler cat called at that out loud, surprisingly even Jeremy laughed with us

"Come on Jacq, enough flirting for one day. Let's get home" Jeremy and I walked back to our cars. We were having a peaceful moment but I knew that somewhere else in the town a chaos was happening at the moment

Caroline got herself in trouble with Logan just like she did in the show. Thankfully Damon and Stefan saved her and though Damon didn't kill him, he became a hero in Sheriff's eyes in no time. And he was immediately offered to join the council by Sheriff herself and she even willingly tagged Damon along in the vampire hunt. Ric killed Logan before Damon could talk to him. It was another thing that happened according to the episode story line. I didn't need to interfere in any of that. But I decided to change Elena's car accident that she is going to get into after seeing Katherine's photo. Because if that happens then Damon will take Elena to Georgia this time as well which means they are gonna start bonding over the road trip and start coming close to each other thus the beginning of an epic love triangle. But with me in the story this time that's never going to happen. I hate love triangles, so I will do everything in my power to stop this whole Damon, Elena and Stefan triangle thing from happening. And now that I am thinking about it, I think I would love to see Damon with Caroline. They would make a good couple. Or anyone else with Damon would do the work, I really don't care. All I know is that the love triangle isn't happening with me around for sure.

**AN: I know you guys can write wonderful reviews. So, please read and review and give me your opinion freely. I will update to your response**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much guys. I love your reviews. Thanks to blueberry24, Kira tsumi, uweesomegirl99, Nessalicious for reviewing the last chapter. I am gonna slow down from this chapter. Hope you guys like it more. Thanks for your support. Don't forget to click the blue button at the bottom after reading this chapter and tell me what do you think about it. THANKS.  
**

**Chapter 4: A Road Trip with Damon**

At the night of the car accident, I sneaked out of the house and waited for Elena's car to arrive at the exact spot where she is going to get rolled over by an unknown vampire. I have planned everything out from before hand about how I am gonna prevent the accident from happening this time. After a while I saw Elena's car coming towards me in high speed. My plan was to stop Elena's car from going on before it crashes terribly. I thought about standing in the middle of the road. Elena would surely see me and therefore stop her car before getting into an accident. However, when I was getting to the spot where I planned on standing and wait for Elena to come, I cut my hand by something accidentally and immediately blood came out in a rush. Hence distracted the said unnamed vampire from getting to Elena and he did move out of the way and let the car pass without creating any trouble for Elena but unfortunately he came right after me. In a blink of an eye the vampire was right in front of me and looked hungrily at my bleeding hand. This isn't happening. I groaned inwardly knowing exactly what I have got myself into. The vampire came forward while licking his bottom lip. I cringed from inside

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said to the vampire whose face was changing at the moment. I spoke up with him in a way as if I wasn't scared of him a bit and quite used to of dealing with hungry vampires on a regular basis. But the truth was even my bones were shaking inside my body from fear

"That's alright because I am not you" and suddenly he grabbed my bleeding hand and licked the blood off only to spit it out as his throat burned obviously because I was full of vervain

"What is this?" the vampire asked angrily and coughed in pain

"Vervain, vampire's poison. Told ya, I wouldn't have done that if I were you" I smirked at him like a smart ass after saying that and it angered him more

"I may can't drink from you but I can certainly kill you" saying that the vampire grabbed my throat and pushed me into a tree and started choking me slowly

"It's a shame, you smell so good. Vervain wasted it all" I felt like fading away as the hostile vampire cut off my air supply. I was going to die for sure. Well wouldn't be the first time. After a while all I wanted was for him to kill me quickly because the suffocation was hurting me a lot. But then again, I want the vampire to go slow down in killing me, so that I can think of a way to get out of it. The idea clicked in my mind suddenly and I forced my wounded hand on his mouth and got my blood in his system. Enough vervain full blood will make him paralyze within moments. The vampire spit the blood out quickly and tried to kill me faster. I closed my eyes shut and waiting for the death blow but it never came because suddenly he was thrown off of me. I felt dizzy in my head and I was about to pass out too. I thought I would hit the ground but someone caught me in time and didn't let me fall.

"Jacq, look at me. Hey, look at me" I heard a voice saying to me but I saw nothing but blackness around me and after a while I stop hearing as well. I knew that I must have fainted right then. I don't know how long it took for me to wake up again but when I woke up I found myself in a car. And Damon was driving beside me

"Good morning" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him, feeling sick instantly because of the motion. I knew exactly what was going on and I wasn't a bit happy about the changes. I didn't want Elena to go with Damon to prevent the love triangle from happening but that didn't mean I wanted to go with Damon instead. I shouldn't be in this car with him.

"Where are we?" I asked even though I knew exactly where we were, just to keep up the act that I didn't know anything

"Georgia" Damon replied with fake cheerfulness just as I thought he would

"And why are you taking me with you?" I asked with bored tone of voice. Inwardly however I was really feeling sick

"Because I want to talk to you" Damon replied simply while shrugging his shoulders at me nonchalantly

"Seriously, what is it with you? You are kidnapping me to Georgia just to talk with me" I shook my head at him with hopelessness. Damon rolled his eyes at that before speaking up again

"First, I am not kidnapping you. Second, think of it like a road trip and also I have some business of my own. Third, you are gonna answer all my questions without any trouble or I will kill you" Damon bluntly threatened me and suddenly I felt pain in my stomach. Not because of the threatening though.

"You do the killing thing later" I groaned in pain "Pull over please. I need to get out of the car" Damon looked at me and rolled his eyes but pulled over anyway. I got out of the car quickly and doubled over holding my stomach. I felt like throwing up at the moment. I took deep breaths to ease the pain in my abdomen. Damon was right by me in a blink of an eye

"Are you okay?" he asked, seemed genuinely concerned

"Do I look okay?" I asked instead

"No" he blurted out the only answer. After a while I noticed the bandage on my hand that was wounded last night. Damon must have done that. But there were more problems for me at the moment than worry about a bandaged hand. I couldn't let Damon ask me any question and let him find out that I know about the vampires. It would make things complicated for me unnecessarily

"What happened to my hand?" I asked him pretending to be clearly surprised about that which surprised him in return

"You don't remember?" asked Damon while frowning at me with confusion. I shook my head vehemently, trying to look as clueless as possible

"All I remember is that I was in the woods, walking through it and then I don't know, I passed out somehow, I don't remember why and then I woke up in the car with you" I said with an innocent confused face that anyone would have believed me. Damon however stared at me for a while then smirked at me devilishly

"I must say you are a qualified liar Jacq but it's not gonna help you this time" said Damon confidently but I frowned in confusion, still trying to play dumb with him but I knew I was doomed already

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily, obviously I wasn't ready to give up so soon. I even tried to sound offended but Damon leaned in closer to me, invading my personal space in the process

"I know you are on vervain and you were not compelled to forget anything" I made myself look even more confused as Damon said that

"Seriously Damon what are you talking about?" that must have thrown him over the edge because the next thing I knew, Damon shoved me against his car and held onto my arms in bruising grips.

"I know you know about vampires" he hissed at me. I made a duh sound and rolled my eyes at him. I can't believe myself that I could still play along

"Of course I do. I watched and read Twilight couple of times, I even watched Dracula and Van Helsing as well" my sarcasm seriously got on his nerves and his face changed immediately. Damon growled at me loudly like an angry beast. I had to shut my eyes and face away from him because trust me he looked horrific at the moment

"Okay fine, I know about vampires. Change your face please, you look hideous in that monstrous look of yours" when I opened my eyes he was back to normal and looked seriously at me.

"Now spill, what do you know?" he asked firmly with strong voice. I sighed heavily knowing there is no way out of it

"Loosen your grips on my arms please, it's hurting" I said calmly and thankfully he let go of my hands but stood there looking down at me with such serious face that even Stefan couldn't master that up. I thought for a moment and quickly made up a believable story. I couldn't exactly tell him everything now could I?

"Well, when my parents died, I kind of gone into zombie state. That time I went through our old stuffs and came across Jonathan Gilbert's journal where he mentioned all about vampires and witches. I didn't believe it then but when Stefan came in town and started dating Elena, I saw his face changing one day just like it described in the journal. That's when I found out about him and about you. I have been looking all around for more information. That's why I was in the woods last night. I was going to the graveyard hoping to find something more about vampires in the old graves" Damon kept staring at me after I finished my explanation. For a second I thought, he didn't buy it

"Why would you look in there to find something on vampires?" he asked and I got a positive vibe in the situation for the first time. May be he did believe me

"Well, I just wanted to check it out. It's not like I could have walked up to you and ask about it" this time we stared at each other without blinking for once. It was like a staring competition for us

"Fine, I believe you but you are not hiding anything else from me, are you? Because if I find out that you were lying to me, I will kill you without a second thought" Damon threatened me again but we were still staring at each other

"I am definitely going to ask Stefan to be my boyfriend, just for the sake of protection" I said in a dead serious tone which made Damon smirk. He leaned in closer to me and caressed my cheek with his thumb lightly

"Don't you feel afraid of me? I could kill you in a snap, you know" as he said that I couldn't help but smirk at Damon

"I know but you won't hurt me" my confident amused him

"What makes you think that?" asked Damon with interest and curiosity. I didn't loose my smirk as I answered him

"Because, killing me will hurt Elena and you can't hurt her, not when you love her so much" I said confidently but Damon sighed in frustration because of my answer

"Let me clear something first, I don't love Elena, okay?" said Damon firmly but I wasn't buying that and my face screamed it out

"Really, then why would you sneak into her room to check her out once in a while" I countered immediately. Damon grew uncomfortable this time. It was actually amusing

"I did it only once, okay. She reminds me of someone I am looking for" I stared at him for a moment knowing exactly that he was talking about Katherine

"Someone you love, I assume" I said with confident tone. He looked at me and even though he wanted to deny it, he couldn't.

"Get in the car" Damon ordered me instead of answering my question. Shaking my head to myself I got in the car again. Damon started to drive and for a while we both sat in complete silence

"Are you gonna broadcast it that I know the secret of vampires to everyone?" I asked breaking the silence. Damon glanced at me as I asked that

"Elena and Bonnie already know about vampires? Why? Don't you want them to know about your knowledge?" asked Damon curiously. I sighed at that and shook my head

"I don't want Elena to ask you to wipe out my memories as well. And knowing you, you would do whatever she asks you to do" Damon glared at me dangerously at first then looked at me with amusement

"Are you really fifteen?" I groaned and rolled my eyes as he asked that

"What is it with everyone asking me the same question? Age is just a number, okay" Damon chuckled at that and both of us silently decided to drop the current topic. After some time I spoke up again "Where are we going?" knowing very well where but still I had to ask to keep up the act

"Just a place outside of Atlanta" Damon replied with casual tone of voice

"I can't help but ask. Why you tagged me along? The interrogation could have happened at any other time. You could have just left me in the woods. It's not like I am a great entertainer or something" Damon struggled to answer the question but the ringing of a phone spared him that time. It was my phone any way and Elena was calling me

"Give it to me" I told Damon and he actually gave it to me but stayed alert. I received the call

"Hey Elena, what's up?" I asked cheerfully

"Jacq, where the hell are you? I have been calling you since last night. Do you have any idea what everyone is going through right now?" Elena yelled in the speaker

"Nope, Listen Elena relax, I am perfectly fine. I will come back soon and explain everything later. See ya" I cut off the call while she was still talking, rude, I know.

"You are gonna get grounded you know that" said Damon and I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at that

"Doesn't matter, I will do whatever I wanna do, anyway" it made Damon smirk at me

"What you are gonna say when we get back?" he asked and I thought for a moment about it. I sighed heavily before speaking up

"They can never know that I am here with you. For them you are a bad news and they won't like it a bit that you were anywhere near me. But don't worry I will think of something by the time we get back" I replied smoothly

"You are quite a complicated thing, you know that?" Damon raised his eye brows at me, doing the eye thing he usually does

"I know" I smirked at him as he said that "Speaking of complications, do you have any idea who that other vampire was, the one attacked me? He surely isn't friendly" I knew Damon didn't know anything yet but still I had to ask

"I don't know, honey. I never met him before. He is new and clearly created for some purpose" I nodded at the explanation and went back to my quiet mode thinking of what to tell everyone when we get back. I thought about telling everyone that I just wanted to be alone for a while feeling every depressed for no reason at all and I stayed in a motel or something crap like that. They would have no other choice but to buy anything I say

"What's wrong?" asked Damon seeing me so quiet. I shook my head telling him that I was fine with that motion

"Just making up an excuse to feed everyone when we get back" Damon chuckled as I said that

"You sure are something" this time I chuckled at what he said

"Let's stick to one, either I am something or a complicated thing" Damon glanced at my way as if observing me closely

"I need to spend more time with you to actually figure you out and name you properly" said Damon as if meaning it and I couldn't help but grin at that

"I don't think so that we would be spending time together ever again. I am way out of your league. And I know for a matter of fact that you only keep Company of a woman who can thoroughly please you, and you are definitely not gonna get it from a complicated teenager" I bluntly said that but it was true so Damon didn't say anything to retort back. After a while Damon pulled the car in front of a bar

"Can you get me in?" I asked curiously even though knowing that Damon could do that. He smirked saying that he certainly could just like I thought "Being in a vampire's company sure has its benefits" I sang it out as walked towards the entrance

"It sure has" said Damon, he seemed pleased for some unknown reasons. We entered in the bar together and the black bar tender lady grinned broadly seeing us or may be just Damon. Then they kissed passionately like it happened it the show.

"Yuck" I said under my breath but Damon definitely heard me and arched up an eye brow at me but I looked away pretending that I never said anything. The woman noticed me and turned her attention towards me

"Who is this?" asked the witch to Damon as I smiled at her being friendly and all

"Oh, don't bother about me, consider me as his extra baggage" I replied before Damon could speak. The woman then checked me out from head to toe

"You are quite beautiful honey, just needed some more curves on your chest. Then you would have been perfect" if I say that it didn't embarrass me, it would be a huge lie. I blushed like an idiot

"I am only fifteen" I said with low tone of voice but the woman heard me any way and gasped dramatically

"Damon, what are you, a pedophile now?" Damon rolled his eyes at that

"Oh please give me a break. I just lost a bet and had to bring her along. Ask her, if you don't trust me" I nodded immediately, supporting Damon.

As Lexi was still alive this time so, no one tried to kill Damon. He learned that the tomb can be opened with out the Crystal that is destroyed now. He also got the information about how it can be opened. I played around while he did the talking. It was finally time for us to leave. I asked Damon to buy a few beers and drinks for the road back to Mystic Falls. He did that thinking it's a good idea after all. However, back in the car, I grabbed a bottle of beer and was about to take a gulp when Damon took it out of my hand

"No booze for you. We got soft drinks if you are thirsty" I rolled my eyes at Damon

"Come on, I am very thirsty. Just one gulp, please" I gave him my best puppy dog look. Damon sighed helplessly. No one can resist my cute look

"Just one time" I nodded and he gave the bottle back to me. In one gulp I almost emptied half of the bottle. He snatched it away when he noticed that

"Give it back Damon" I yelled but he scoffed at that making me groan in annoyance "I already finished half of it. It won't make a difference if I drink the rest" Damon didn't response to that. Fine, silent mode on. In past ten minutes he glanced at me ten times. But I kept quiet. Fifteen minutes later he asked

"What are you thinking now?" I didn't response to that either. I pulled out my phone and start playing a random game. Eighteen minutes passed "So, you are giving me a silent treatment now, fine by me. Thank you" What an idiot? It took him almost twenty minutes long to realize that. No wonder why he has such a bad luck in love and lady department. Twenty five minutes later

"Give it up already, I know you wanna talk" I was totally a deaf ear then and pretended he was invisible to me like ghosts. I kept playing ignoring his rolling eyes. What surprised me was that Damon actually wanted me to talk when he always asks a girl to stop talking. Of course not Elena but everyone else. Thirty minutes passed and he thrust the bottle back in my hand

"Fine, take it" my face lit up immediately and I flashed him a huge smile then drank from it slowly. I slid my phone back in my pocket

"Now that's more like it" Klaus's dialog but I loved saying it. Damon rolled his eyes at me

"Are you always such a pain is the ass?" I smirked at him

"I never missed an opportunity to be one" he actually laughed at that "By the way, thanks for saving me in the woods. I would probably be dead if you hadn't found me in time" Damon glanced at me for a second

"Took you long enough. Hope it knocked some sense into you" he said kind of softly. I sighed. I needed to say this to him

"I have a feeling you don't get thanks a lot from people around you. So, I was waiting for the right moment to say it, hoping it would have an effect on your mind. And it may make you want to do good things often" perhaps I shouldn't have said that. The next thing I knew Damon stopped the car with hard break that made me almost hit my head with the dash board but thankfully saved because of the seat belt. He then grabbed my chin and made me look at his furious face.

"Don't mistake me as a good guy Jacq. I can do things to you, you can't even imagine. So, never expect anything good from me, understood" I nodded, gulping down the spit that got stuck in my throat. I was seriously scared this time

"Yeah, sure" came as a whisper. He let go of my face and started drive again. I sighed in relief that I will get to see another day. I took another beer bottle in my hand. Damon glared at me "What?" I asked raising my eye brows at him

"Put that down, now" he commanded but I rolled my eyes

"I thought you said you are the bad guy. You should encourage underage drinking. It will help you with your reputation" he sighed heavily and shook his head. Then in a blink he snatched the bottle away from me and threw it out of the window. The look on his face really made me want to laugh but I kept my mouth shut. Then, after I relaxed again, I talked and joked, Damon cockily remarked sometimes and sometimes threatened to kill me when I teased him with something embarrassing. It went on for the rest of the way. Damon dropped me home however inside was a huge chaos. Stefan was there, sheriff Forbes and everyone I knew was there. I didn't need to do much explanation because Damon showed up behind me and said that I was attacked by a vampire and he compelled me to forget and made me tell everything what I told them earlier on the phone. Well that was what he said to Stefan, Elena and Bonnie? He compelled Jenna to forget and Elena took care of the sheriff.

"Damon, I don't want you anywhere near my sister again, you got it" Elena said to Damon but he said nothing in return, just kept his lips in a thin line. But I knew he was getting pissed off and angry. Though I didn't know why exactly. Was it because Elena wasn't grateful to him for saving me from a vampire or because she asked him to stay away from me? I hoped it's the second one but knowing Damon it probably the first one. Whatever it is, things are certainly getting more interesting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks Celice for your review for the previous chapter. I am a bit disappointed though. I expected more reviews from you guys. Even if you didn't like it, i would appreciate if you let me know that. Anyways this is another chapter hope you enjoy reading it. ****  
**

**Chapter 5: Opening Of The Tomb**

Stefan and Elena had already worked out things between them about Katherine. Elena wasn't mad at Stefan anymore and more understanding about it. According to the events taking place around me, I was currently living episode thirteen of season one. I recalled the episode was named 'Children of the damned'. I was sure about my time line because Jeremy has already met Anna at the library and they were bonding nicely with each other, I guess and hoped so. The other day I was at the grill because Jeremy wanted me to meet Anna. Jeremy wasn't in love with her yet but he was considering Anna his friend and wanted to introduce her to me. I liked the importance and attention I received from Jeremy. I also liked Anna even though at the moment she was faking her friendship with Jeremy. But I knew how they are gonna fall in love with each other later so I let that pass and kept myself from interfering. The very day, I noticed Elena and Bonnie sitting at a table at the Grill not far away from Jeremy and I. They looked worried and stressed. Elena and Bonnie were talking about stuffs I already knew about so I didn't pay much attention to them and focused more on what Jeremy was saying to me about how he wants to start sketching again that he stopped doing after his parents' death. However, after Elena left the place I had to turn my attention back to Bonnie because Damon just came in through the door of the grill. He went straight to the young witch who looked extremely irritated to see him there. Well nothing new in that, I thought to myself. Damon's attempt of making friends with Bonnie failed miserably which was supposed to happen no matter what. But unfortunate for me, Damon saw me laughing silently when Bonnie walked away from him. He dangerously glared at me openly which made me stop laughing immediately. One more thing that caught my attention that same day, was the bar tender of the grill. The vampire bartender Ben was back to his job, the nerve of him. Like it happened in the show, Ben had rescued Bonnie from Damon when he was harassing her. Bonnie immediately took a liking to him and felt attracted to him as well. They started talking to each other in a friendly way and I already knew where that would go. Bonnie seemed really interested in him. I know I should have stopped Bonnie from getting involved with him but I have already decided to mind my own business while the time of opening the tomb would come. Besides, I wanted the tomb open as well so not interfering was the best option for me. Both Damon and I knew who Ben was and I knew more about what he wanted from Bonnie. I was surprised that Damon left him with Bonnie and didn't do anything at all about it. Maybe he was trying to find out about Ben in his own way.

Apart from those events a lot of other things have also happened in past few days. One of them was that Elena has finally found out that she was adopted by the Gilberts. However she didn't know any of her parents yet but she would find out about them soon enough. Another important thing was that Jenna and Alaric were bonding well with each other. I would love to see them as a couple soon. They really fit in with each other. Though good things happened during this time but bad things also followed them. Among all the bad things that happened over the week, the worst was a stalker vampire that tried to kill Elena in the house. He was invited in as he came before as the pizza delivery guy. Though I already knew about the event from beforehand but I could do nothing to change that simply because I wasn't in the house that time when Elena invited him in or else I would have stopped it from happening. Elena was going to the school dance when she was attacked by the stalker vampire. But like it happened in the show, Stefan and Damon saved her from getting killed. The said vampire was killed at the dance party without any trouble. As everything was happening according to the show plot line. I decided to stay out of everything until the tomb is finally opened. However Damon had something else on his mind for me. He wasn't going to let me stay away from all the dramas and dragged me into his problems without bothering about what I wanted to do; obviously he was Damon and wouldn't care about anything else but what he wanted himself. At night Damon came into my room, like the creep he was

"Seriously Damon, you are turning into Edward Cullen" I said with serious tone of voice. I was already ready to have a good night sleep so I was quite bothered with his presence in my room because I knew, he wasn't baring any good news for me or didn't stop by to say hello only. He wanted something from me and I knew it and disliked it. Damon glared at me angrily

"Don't you dare compare me with him?" he snapped at me and I smirked at his annoyance

"What do you want?" I asked straight away without wasting time. Damon approached me with a devilish grin plastered on his lips

"I need a favor from you" he said with quite the appeal but I rolled my eyes at him

"Why am I not surprised? What is it?" Damon's grin turned into a smirk as he caressed my cheek lightly, standing very close too. He just loves to invade personal space.

"Bonnie's ancestors possessed a book, a witch's cook book. I need that. The location of the book is supposedly written in your ancestor's journal, the one that you told me about, so I want that and I need you to get it for me" should I just help him? I asked myself in my mind. Besides I needed the tomb open anyway. But my help wouldn't come so easily not to mention that could make him suspicious of me

"And why should I help you?" I asked seriously with my eye brows raised at him in a questioning manner. Damon already had his answer prepared for the question

"Because I saved your life and you owe me one" he blatantly reminded me of his favor. However, I already knew that he would pull that card against me one day. Just didn't know it would happen so soon.

"I remember thanking you for that. Isn't that enough?" I tried to sound ungrateful about his saving my life which made him widen his eyes at me

"Nope" Damon blurted the truth after a moment "I don't need your thanks. I need you do this work for me" said the vampire stubbornly and I sighed heavily knowing there is no getting out of it

"Only if you promise me to never do me any favor again and never to ask for one in return and no one should know about my helping you" I made my point clear without hesitation

"Fine by me" Damon said shrugging his shoulders at me nonchalantly

"Jeremy had the journal but he gave it to Mr. Saltzman, the history teacher. I will get it from him tomorrow" informing that to Damon, I got inside my blanket "I will call you when I get it. Good night" saying that I covered myself up to head and tried to fall asleep fast and hoped that Damon wouldn't stand in my room for long, staring at me like Edward. But knowing Damon, he would never do something like that. So erasing all the worries from my mind, I fell asleep before I knew it. The following day I went to Ric to get the journal from him like I said to Damon that I would do. At first, I asked Ric about the journal without asking him to give it back straight away

"Do you need it back?" Ric asked with wondering tone of voice

"No, I just need to copy it. Would you mind if I use your photo copy machine?" I thought it would be best if the real copy stayed with Alaric, otherwise Anna or her vampires would come after me for the journal.

"No please, go ahead" Ric was being co-operative about it but I knew he was mildly curious about why I was copying the journal all on a sudden

"Why do you need the journal copied for?" Ric asked when he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore

"Oh, a friend of mine asked me too. She is really into histories" I answered the lies quite believably. I copied the whole book quickly and gave the original one back to Alaric "Thank you Mr. Saltzman" I said with a smile

"You can call me Ric, of course outside of classrooms only" said Alaric and I nodded my head to that with a nice smile and left saying a thank you once again. I called Damon after getting out of the school building. He received the my call on the first ring. Perhaps he was already waiting for me to call him.

"I got it" I said straight away without wasting time with formalities of hi and hello or how are you?

"Good, where are you? I will come to you and get it" came from Damon. It was clear that he wanted the journal in his hands as soon as possible. I thought for a moment about where to meet up with him and hand over him the copy of the journal. The grave yard should be a good place to meet with Damon.

"Come to the grave yard" I said and practically see him rolling his eyes at me and heard him groan out loud as well

"Couldn't you find any better place than that?" Damon complained and I knew he had a pout on his lips which made me smile to myself

"Now Salvatore" I said sounding annoyed even though I wasn't. I didn't want to get too friendly with Damon for good reasons. I pressed the red button and hanged up the call. Damon and I met only fifteen minutes later at the graveyard and I handed him the copy. At first he was confused

"What is this?" he asked frowning at me to which I rolled my eyes

"The journal's copy" I said with a duh tone in my voice. This time Damon rolled his eyes at me

"Couldn't you get the real one?" he asked unsatisfied obviously. I narrowed my eyes at him boldly

"Do you need the book or the information in it?" that shut him up thankfully

"Fine, thanks" Damon said not meaning it at all

"This was the last time I did your dirty work Damon. Hopefully you will remember that" I said with dead serious voice but Damon didn't bother taking me seriously about that

"This wasn't a dirty work sweetheart. Besides, it's the first time I have asked you do something" he replied smirking at me which made me roll my eyes at him

"Whatever" I said and started to walk away from him but Damon was in front of me in a blink. I stepped back a little, startled obviously and also wondered what else Damon wanted with me that he needed to block my way.

"Don't you want to know why I need the witch cook book? Don't you ever get curious? Elena practically kills me with questions" Damon asked quite curiously and I realized that he really wanted to know why I never show any interest in whatever the hell is going on around me. Clearly he noticed it very carefully being an observant Damon and all. Well, what can I tell him that I already know everything? That's not gonna work or happen.

"Curiosity kills the cat. And I am not planning to die yet? And I am not Elena. Good luck with your finding the witch cook book" I said with highly uninterested voice and tried to walk away for the second time but Damon stopped me again

"Come on I will give you a ride home. I am heading there myself anyways" Damon offered which made me confused and surprised at the same time but I had to reject his offer anyway

"No thanks, I am not going home yet" he frowned at me with confusion

"Where are you going?" asked Damon with mild curiosity to which I rolled my eyes

"None of your business Damon" I said in a sing song voice and walked away from him and thankfully he let me this time. But if I had turned around then I would have seen an annoyed look on Damon's face. He was contemplating whether to stop me and force me to tell him where I was going or just leave it be? Thankfully he chose to leave me alone. With that done, I decided that it was time for me to find a fake moonstone that looks just like the original one. As I didn't have anything especial to do other than observe people around me, I realized it was best time for me to take care of the moonstone matter. Because I might not get time for that latter. I had made a plan a few days ago. I decided that I won't let the moonstone get in an original's hand. I would keep the moonstone with me for my own leverage against Katherine, Elijah and Klaus. Everyone of them were very powerful, Katherine may be less stronger than the originals but powerful nonetheless. And I might need protection against them one day. If I am the only one who knows where the original moonstone is, then no one would dare to kill me or even hurt me. In order to find a look alike stone, I checked a few stores in town but unfortunately I couldn't find anything satisfying. After failing at mission impossible that day, I went back home, disappointed. I thought no one would be in the house at that time but when I entered the door, I found Damon and Elena near the dinning table. They were also standing very close to each other, almost in a about to kiss position.

"Get a room you two" I said out loud deliberately trying to make the moment more awkward for them than it already was. You could blame it on my mischief nature. As expected Elena had jumped up startled and stepped away from Damon quickly. Damon however seemed unfazed and not bothered a bit.

"Jacq, where have you been?" asked Elena, she looked flushed because of the embarrassment I just caused her a moment ago

"Around" I answered lamely

"We are cooking dinner tonight. Glad that you wouldn't miss it" said Damon smirking at me. He was back to his obnoxious self again

"No actually, I have to skip it. I have some important work to do" I said while walking over to the fridge and got a soft drinks cane out of it

"What work?" both Damon and Elena asked that at the same time but I wasn't gonna answer that to either of them

"Save some food for me" saying that I went to my room and completely avoided answering them the question as if they never asked me anything in the first place. I heard Elena mentioning Stefan's name when I was out of their sight but I was still within earshot. I didn't need to eavesdrop on Damon and Elena to know what subject they were gonna discuss about while cooking dinner. Even though I was in the Gilbert house at the moment, I knew very well what Stefan must be doing. If my calculation is correct, Stefan has gone to get the journal from Alaric by now. Alaric would be all alone when Stefan would get to him. Ric would attack Stefan and result in revealing his deep dark secret of being a vampire hunter to Stefan. If that hasn't happened yet, it will soon take place. Then Anna will steal the original journal while Stefan and Ric would be fighting each other. I hoped that Ric had made a copy of the original journal himself after I left him. And I am sure he did just that because Alaric copied the journal in the show so it's confirmed that he would do it again this time as well. And if everything went according to the show then Ric would give the copy to Stefan at the end of their interesting conversation. I wasn't worried a bit about Alaric and Stefan. There wasn't anything that could happen between them that I already didn't know about.

However, there was something that I was confused about actually. I figured that Damon didn't tell anyone yet that he already got the journal's copy. Why didn't he? Why was he making Stefan look for the journal. I thought at first that Damon wanted to figure out the location of the Gilmore on his own when he asked me to help him. I thought this time he didn't want to involve Stefan and Elena into the search. However, I was wrong in my assumption. Damon knew that Stefan was looking for the journal as well and he is the one who actually asked Stefan to do it. I wasn't sure what kind of game Damon was playing this time but it seemed that he actually set both Elena and me to get the journal. Either he didn't trust me enough or he wanted a backup plan in case I fail to give the journal to him then Elena would do it for him or if Elena failed then I would do the job for him. Either way he would have the journal to him. It made sense but why he didn't say anyone yet that he already got the journal's copy was out of my understanding. I was also wondering why Damon is at this dinner this time like he was in the show. He should be at the boarding house right now, reading the journal to find out anything about the Gilmore's location. I was raking my brains for a proper sensible answer to his actions when I suddenly realized that Damon has already found the witch cook book and he was only fooling Stefan. Damon was letting Stefan believe that he was counting on him. Besides, he still needed a witch to perform the spell. And he was plotting on getting Stefan to get the witch for him. I could see it clearly what Damon was planning to do. I have to admit, Damon's smart when he wants to be.

While Jenna and Elena were cooking dinner, Damon and Jeremy were playing video games. Both Damon and Elena were secretly waiting up for Stefan to show up with the journal. Right then the door bell rang and Damon went to get the door. He opened up the door hoping to see his baby brother with the journal but instead of Stefan at the door, Damon found Tyler Lockwood standing there.

"Is Jacq home?" asked Tyler. Damon narrowed his eyes at him first then nodded lightly

"Jeremy, call your little sister. Tell her Tyler Lockwood has come to see her" Damon yelled it from the doorway so that everyone could hear exactly who came to visit. Hearing the name both Elena and Jeremy got shocked. Why would Tyler want to meet me? Everyone was thinking of the same question. Well it was because I asked him to. I needed the original moonstone in my hand and I needed Tyler's friendship to get it. I know it sounds like using Tyler. Well, it is using. But I am not the only one getting benefit out of it. Tyler now has someone to talk to. I may have an ulterior motive to be friends with Tyler but I wasn't faking my friendship. I won't abandon him after getting the moonstone from him. I am actually trying to be his best friend. So, I was slowly bonding with him as a friend first and then take our friendship deeper. My plan of getting the moonstone was simple. When Tyler would get the moonstone, hopefully, I will be able to switch it with a fake one. If the stone won't be missing then no one would look for the real one for a long time. As I was still upstairs in my room I wasn't aware of Tyler's arrival yet. So, instead of calling me first Jeremy went to see Tyler himself.

"Why do you want to meet her?" asked Jeremy with hostility. Tyler wanted to roll his eyes at Jeremy's tone of speaking

"She called me" stated Tyler simply but Jeremy was shocked to hear it. Thankfully Elena called me down to ask me if I had really called Tyler to our house. When I got downstairs I saw both Damon and Jeremy at the doorway confronting Tyler

"Hey Tyler, lets go take a walk" I said wanting to take him away from Damon and Jeremy's unfriendly gazes at him. Tyler started walking but when I was about to get out of the door, Jeremy held on my arm

"Where are you going? You know how he is?" said Jeremy, he looked kind of horrified that I was going out with Tyler even though just for a walk. I sighed boringly at him and rolled my eyes as well

"Relax Jeremy, I will be just fine" I said but still Jeremy didn't let go of me. Obviously Tyler heard what Jeremy and I were talking about and he was back at the door again

"I think we shouldn't go for a walk if your brother doesn't trust me with you" said Tyler and I glared at Jeremy for ruining my perfect plan of bonding more with Tyler. I wanted to get close to Tyler as soon as possible, as deeply as possible. I needed to earn his trust. Be the friend he never had before. Sighing heavily to myself knowing that I wouldn't be able to go out with him now, I gave Tyler a piece of paper.

"This will do your work. Everything is set. You just need to ask" Tyler nodded while taking the paper

"Thanks" he said

"Let me know how it went" I said with a smirk and he smiled back at me cheekily

"Yeah, sure" saying that Tyler went away. I turned around to face the others. Jeremy was downright glaring at me

"What was that?" he asked angrily but I was pissed off too.

"Mind your own business Jeremy" I snapped at him angrily and started to walk towards the staircase to get back to my room again. Actually I gave Tyler a contact number of a girl whom he wanted to have sex with for a long time now. I knew the girl and she was interested in Tyler too so I just set them up, getting on the good side of Tyler slowly. Damon was silent the whole time but he spoke up when I snapped at Jeremy

"I agree with your brother you know. Tyler isn't very trustworthy. If you are having a thing with him, you shouldn't" I didn't even bother to reply him and walked away from there. Rude, I know. Demon wanted to grab my arm and force me to face him and do something bad for walking out on him like that. I knew he wanted to do that but with Jenna, Elena and Jeremy in the same room, he stayed put. But I didn't miss to see his glare

"I really don't have any clue what Jacq does the entire day? I am the worst kind of guardian" confessed Jenna and felt guilty thinking she isn't taking care of me properly

"It's not your fault Jenna. She is just like that" said Elena to make Jenna feel better. Right then Stefan appeared at the Gilbert house and told Damon and Elena about the journal being stolen. Though Damon has the copy he wanted to know who else needed it. I realized that I have no need to interfere in the tomb's opening now. Well, I wouldn't get involved even if I should at a point. Damon could never work alone on this without Stefan. So, they were going to work together anyway just like they did in the show. Damon also found out about Anna and confronted her about her interest in opening the tomb. I stayed away from the whole chaos. Elena got kidnapped just like it happened before. Stefan obviously saved her. I on the other hand was still thinking about the moon stone. Where can I get one look alike? I have to go out of town may be for getting the job done. Caroline knows a lot about shopping and stuff. She might be of help. I decided to ask her to help me.

Before I knew it I was living in yet another significant episode of TVD. It was the 'fooled me once' episode where Damon finally gets the tomb opened and he finds out that Katherine was never in the tomb in the first place. Though in my world the episode duration was for only forty five minutes give or take a few minutes more but in the world of vampire diaries, this was a matter of entire day. The main action was going to take place at night. As I had nothing to do with the opening of the tomb, I made up my mind about talking to Caroline today. I asked her to meet me at the grill at first. But we couldn't discuss anything there because that wasn't safe. I made up some excuse and asked Caroline to take me to her home from the grill. We went to her house which is forever empty, Caroline practically lives on her own. Her mom was never around being the sheriff and all. After we settled down, I decided to talk to Caroline about our shopping trip. I knew she would be interested from beforehand.

"Caroline I need your help" I said with serious tone of voice. She got interested immediately even though I didn't mention anything about shopping yet. I think I might like the human Caroline as well but sometimes only. She was just desperate for attention and importance from people around her. And at the moment I was giving her exactly the things she wanted

"Yeah, sure. What it is that you want my help for?" asked Caroline curiously

"I was wondering do you have any idea where I could find stones; you know designer stones in Mystic Falls?" I asked with confidence that Caroline would know at least a few things

"You mean like beautiful stones that are used for decorations" I nodded to Caroline as she understood what I was looking for. She thought about it for a moment or two

"You won't find it here in Mystic Falls Jacq. But I know of a place out of town where they might keep that kind of stones" said Caroline happily

"Great, I knew you would be a great help Caroline. Thanks... um can you please take me there? Or give me the location if you are busy" the way I was treating Caroline made her very happy. She immediately agreed to take me there herself

"But why do you need stones all on a sudden?" she asked with mild curiosity. I couldn't just ignore answering her when she was helping me but also I have to tell her something that would lessen her interest right away and she won't even think about it twice let alone gossip about it with others.

"I got a beautiful plant in a bowl. I just want to decorate it with beautiful stones" I quickly made that up. Even Caroline rolled her eyes at the stupid excuse.

"When do you wanna go?" she asked. I wanted to be done with finding a fake moonstone as soon as possible. So I said

"How about now?"

As planned Caroline and I went out of town in search for fake moonstone. Well Caroline didn't know that obviously. She drove us out of Mystic Falls pretty quickly. Caroline blabbered all the way about her new crush on none other than Matt. He just sort of saved her from an embarrassing fall in front of everyone and gave her his attention and Caroline was crushing over him since then. It happened just a few days ago though. It seemed that everything that happened in the show was happening this time as well, only in a different way. Well at lease for Caroline it was like that. I guess Matt needs Caroline too for getting over Elena as Vicki was no more in his life. Though Caroline was a rebound girl for Matt but I think they should be together for now. Being with Matt would definitely bring a change in Caroline's personality. So, I decided not to mess them up and let Matt and Caroline happen for the time being. Besides, I don't think pairing Caroline up with Damon was a good idea any way. Damon would be unstable for a long time after finding out about Katherine's betrayal. Caroline won't be able to handle Damon let alone be his girlfriend again. Besides, Caroline hated Damon with passion. I stopped thinking about all the possible match making I could do when Caroline pulled over the car in a parking lot of a shopping mall. She took me to a store where I found many stones, many beautiful stones that would look wonderful in a decoration piece but I just need a white soap like stone. I looked around carefully.

"Like anything?" asked Caroline after waiting for a while. The shop keeper was extremely happy to have customers. Finally I found one look alike after half an hour of searching. I had collected many other stones just to keep the salesman and Caroline confused. I didn't want anyone to know that I bought a moonstone look alike stone. That would get me in trouble right away when people would start looking for it. But as I bought many other stones, neither the shopkeeper nor Caroline suspected anything mysterious a bit and never noticed the fake moonstone among the others. Caroline and I returned back to Mystic Falls when the sun was setting for the day. We still had time to get ready for the tonight's party though. Caroline was definitely going to go to the duke's party obviously to see Matt there. And even though I didn't want to but I had no choice but to go with Caroline and attend the party as well. It was because I didn't want to miss witnessing the opening of the tomb for real this time. The event was going to take place near by the party like last time. However, I was just going to be a watcher tonight and no getting into action.

I know that Bonnie's grandmother would die tonight and I should have done something to stop it from happening this time. But honestly there is nothing I can really do about it, not when I want this to happen exactly how it happened in the show. Any change in the situation might cause more damage than good. Besides, it seemed like the story line is following the same situations too even with my presence this time. There wasn't any change of situation in anything. For example, Anna was having a moment with Jeremy like she was supposed to. Caroline was getting closer to Matt in her own way also like she was supposed to. Then Bonnie and her grams were helping Damon getting Katherine like they were supposed to. I was just hoping for the best. Minutes seemed like hours to me when I was waiting for the things to get over finally. I always dislike waiting. When I realized that enough time has passed already, I started to look around in the woods. Pretty soon, I found Jeremy lying on the ground. He was alive of course, just passed out. Before I could do anything to wake him up Elena and Stefan came there running

"Oh my god, is he okay?" asked Elena and I nodded my head. Thankfully they didn't ask me what I was doing there. Damon came to the spot as well. He was looking sad and depressed as expected. Obviously he didn't find Katherine in there among the tomb vampires. I shouldn't say this right now but it sucks to be Damon. He just found out that the woman he loved for 164 years had cunningly betrayed him the night he died trying to save her. Elena got up on her feet and walked up to Damon. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a much needed hug. How I wished it was me instead? I pushed that thought right away. I even surprised myself by thinking of doing that. No, Damon would never love me like he is going to love Elena. Wait, when did I start to take things personally? It's all just a game for me right? Right. That's why I was letting Bonnie's grandmother die without a second thought. Because it's nothing but a game field for me and I should never put my heart into it in any way especially when it comes to Damon. Reminding me of the rules that I made myself, I focused on my brother Jeremy entirely whom I started caring about without planning on doing it actually, instead of bothering myself about Elena hugging Damon a few feet away from me. However, Stefan was looking at me curiously. Must be wondering what I was doing there or why I wasn't asking any question about what the hell is going on

"I will take him home" said Stefan, and I nodded to him. He picked up Jeremy and left for home

It's only a matter of time now that Damon is gonna find out the truth about Katherine from Anna. Bonnie would lose her grams before the end of the night. May Sheila rest in peace. Very soon all the tomb vampires are going to wake up and get out of their prison for past 164 years. I was back in the Gilbert house, resting in my room but for some strange reasons I couldn't fall asleep. Everything went on just like I wanted, just like it was supposed to happen. I should be satisfied but I felt horribly sad without any explanation for it. Damon's sad face was appearing in front of my eyes now and then. I let out a desperate, frustrated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair violently while getting up from the bed. Suddenly Damon was in the room. I stared at him for a moment, he looked so broken. I couldn't help myself but embrace him instantly. I didn't say a word just held him tight. He also held me back without breaking the silence between us. I didn't know how long we stayed like that or why we were hugging like that but suddenly Damon was gone

"Jacq, you still wake?" came a voice that almost startled me. I looked up and saw Jeremy at the door. I nodded and motioned for him to come in

"Hey, how are you feeling now?" I asked with concern and worry

"Better. I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. I don't want to be alone right now" asked Jeremy hopefully. I smiled at him for the proposal. I didn't want to be alone too at the moment

"Of course" after that we both got into bed and Jeremy sort of made me a cuddle pillow and fell asleep fast. I couldn't sleep though. I felt like someone was watching me from the window. That moment with Damon, I felt so happy wrapped around in his arms and it was so peaceful. I wish I could have lived that moment longer. Sighing heavily, I finally drifted off to sleep knowing tomorrow would be much more action filled.

**AN: So, how was it? I will only update next when I will get enough reviews from you guys. That's a threat, lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I have decided to update another chapter. I know that I am rushing my story. But that's only because I want to get to the good part fast. But I am gonna go slow from this chapter. Hope you will like it more.**

**Chapter 6: Rescuing Alaric**

It was the following day after the opening of the infamous tomb, I really wanted to see Damon badly. I knew he would be miserable at the moment and I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to go to the boarding house and see if I could make him less self destructive. But for what reasons? I couldn't just go to Damon and say that 'hey I was so terribly missing you that I couldn't stay away from you, and that is why I came to see you so that I could comfort you in your hard times'. No, I can't say that to him. If I show care for him now, Damon would consider it as pity and he wouldn't want me anywhere near him. So, having no other choice, I made up an excuse about Jonathan Gilbert's journal. I will go to the boarding house and I would tell him that I want it back even though I knew he doesn't have it anymore. Sometimes I could think like a normal teenager too. So with that plan, when I got to the boarding house, I saw Stefan walking out of the house. Thankfully he didn't see me because he was too occupied with his own thoughts. I walked up to the entrance door of the house and knocked, being polite, after all this was the first time I was at the Salvatore residence. A few moments passed but no one opened the door or responded from inside. After waiting for a while more I barged into the house not caring about politeness anymore. They never lock the door anyway.

"Damon" I called out loudly but again no response came from him. I started to get a little worried but then I heard rock music playing with high volume. Someone must be dancing in the house and having fun. I didn't need to wonder who that might be. Gathering up more confidence, I walked further into the house. Finally I found him, Damon of course. He was surrounded by naked sorority girls. I didn't count how many.

"Gross" I said under my breath with disgust in my voice. My whisper made Damon look up and he found me standing there, in the very room moreover with a disapproving look over my face. Great, he didn't hear me yelling out his name but he heard my whisper. Vampires are really weird sometimes. Or may be it's just Damon. The said vampire frowned at me with confusion and annoyance at the same time

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded answer with voice full of irritation. However, I smiled at him with obvious fake sweetness

"I thought about stopping by to see, how you are doing and give you a hug….. but now... I have just changed my mind. See you later" saying that with thick sarcasm, I turned around to leave but Damon was there right in front of me in blink

"Seriously, I hate it when you do this" I was talking about his habit of blocking my way all on a sudden. I tried to go around Damon but he stopped me, again by blocking my path

"Why are you really here?" he asked seriously this time. I sighed heavily and decided to answer him

"I was wondering if you still have the journal of Jonathan Gilbert. I want it back" Damon stared at me for a few moments seeing if I was lying about it or not

"Last I saw the journal, it was with Anna. Forget about it. You are never gonna get it back now" stated Damon and I nodded my head in understanding

"Well it's sad. Anyway I have to go now. Enjoy your...never mind" saying that I tried to get away from him but again I was stopped. I sighed, running out of patience now

"You are not going to meet Anna, are you?" asked Damon doing his eye thing with me. Ignoring that, I looked at him as if he was crazy

"Damon, I may be reckless sometimes but I am not suicidal" while saying that I noticed blood and god knows whatever else on his bare chest. My face immediately crunched up in disgust and I stepped away from him. Not caring if he was offended by my action. Actually I wanted him to feel offended, may be even hurt. And I had no idea why?

"Eww, don't forget to take a shower" I said with as much disgust as possible but instead of feeling hurt, Damon smirked at me arrogantly

"Wanna join me" he asked with a suggestive tone of voice. I glared at him heatedly and without wasting anymore time with him, I walked out of the door. What the hell is wrong with him? This is his way to make his pain go away? Well I know it is and I felt like a fool that moment. I should have never gone to the boarding house in the first place. Besides, why should I care about Damon? Sooner or later he would fall in love with Elena anyway. And speaking of Elena, she was quite in a mess. She along with Stefan discovered something very shocking. I obviously knew everything from beforehand about that. During the time being the center of everyone's attention was Elena's birth mother, Isobel. Seriously, I should be worrying about that like everyone else not about Damon at this time. It's only a matter of time that Isobel would come to pay us a visit and things are gonna get very nasty afterwards. Her reason for coming to Mystic Falls was obviously to get rid of the tomb vampires so that they wouldn't be able to finish the decedents of the founding families including Elena and full fill their revenge. Isobel definitely has good intentions with bad ways to get it done. Speaking of tomb vampires, I realized that I will soon need to speak with Pearl and Anna. I am not gonna let them die this time. They are good persons even though vampires. Besides, Jeremy was falling in love with Anna. So there is no way in hell I am letting them get staked. However, the rest of the tomb vampires need to die. They are violent and nothing but trouble for the town.

Before I knew it another important event for the town's people came up. Gosh Mystic Falls is full of festivals, I mean seriously. In every couple of days they find something to celebrate. Damon was going to the stupid function about bachelors obviously. He was changing his behaviors so fast that it was actually really hard to keep track of his mood swings. Damon was more cocky and smug and not to mention highly arrogant. Every bad thing about him was magically magnified. He drinks all the time and could kill someone in a snap. I really hoped that what I started to feel for him when I saw his sad face when he discovered about Katherine's treachery, that mind boggling feeling would go away seeing his wracked situation and everything would go back to normal for me, well as normal my situation could get. But unfortunately the feeling didn't go away like I thought it would, like I wanted it to go away and I still kept feeling something for him. I didn't know what it was that I was actually feeling for Damon. The feeling had no name. It was not entirely pity, or love or friendship. And I had never felt something like that before in my life.

However, I couldn't think much about my troubling feelings because I had lot of other things to do. I would have a lot of time to figure out my feelings for Damon later but certainly now is not a proper time. Soon it was time for the occasion. Like everyone else in the town, I too had to go to this party when I didn't want to at all and I wasn't even invited in the first place. Apparently it wasn't a party for a underage girl like me. But Caroline dragged me in this asking me to help her. Well I owed her one anyway. So, I agreed to be her assistant for the night. However, I couldn't help but glance at Damon now and then at the party. He was there, flirting freely with every woman he was coming across and absolutely not caring about their age differences or status meaning married or unmarried. And the women were enjoying his attention as well. Gosh everything seemed so fucked up to me

"Why are you looking at Damon, Jacq?" Caroline asked me with a frown of confusion when she followed my gaze and found Damon. She not only looked confused about it but looked highly bothered as well. At first I thought about denying it that I was indeed looking at Damon but then I decided not to bother to hide that I wasn't looking at him

"He is flirting with Mayor's wife. What is wrong with him?" I knew Damon's every move from beforehand but still it bothered me to no limit. Caroline let out a heavy breath

"That's Damon, what else do you expect?" well she got a point but I disliked it anyway. What both surprised and bothered me the most was the fact that I knew these things are going to happen sooner or later, that Damon would act like this for a while but still it troubled my mind and I hated it. I hated the fact that Damon was getting under my skin slowly. And I hated it because I knew very soon he would fall head over heels for Elena and no one else. What is wrong with me? Why am I letting Damon get to me when I knew what's going to happen? I must do something about my stupid feelings before they could get out of hands.

The party soon came to the point where the presenters started introducing the illegible bachelors in the house to all the ladies. When it was time for Damon to introduce himself and say something about him, he literary made it clear to Elena and Alaric that he killed Isobel. I saw Elena getting out of the room aggressively and Stefan followed her out. Well no changes in there. Then Carol Lockwood started to call upon numbers and paired up couples for their date. Like it happened in the show Matt's mom Kelly was chosen to date the plumber guy first. When she came to take her ticket, Caroline smiled sweetly at her, just like she was supposed to, being polite and all and obviously trying to get on Kelly's good side as Caroline was dating her son. However she had no idea what was coming for her

"I hope you enjoy your date, Mrs. Donovan" as Caroline said that Kelly stopped and glared at her

"You should stop the 'being nice' thing cause it's fake. You are fake just like your mom. I don't know if someone has told you before but I don't like you and no one should. Matt surely doesn't have any taste left in women department after Elena broke up with him. You are not even appropriate for rebound. You aren't good for anything else but one night stands. Why people hang around you is out of my understanding" Kelly particularly looked at me when she said that. I didn't remember Matt's mom saying those extra things in the show. Because in the series she didn't take it to that level. It was too harsh this time. Caroline was about to break down into sobs. I felt bad for her and angry at the woman. I considered Caroline my friend. How dare she talk to her like that? I simply couldn't let her get away after that

"Forgive my bluntness but I don't think so Mrs. Donavon that Caroline could ever be more dis-likable than you are. Honestly even if she try her best, Caroline can't be anything like you. I am sorry to break it to you but damn you suck. You are the worse kind of woman I have ever met and even worst kind of mother. Caroline can never be like that. Why people even talk to you is out of my understanding" I tried to keep my voice cool and collected the entire time. It always has more effect than yelling. One more important thing, if glares could kill I would have died right away because Kelly was glaring daggers at me. She walked away aggressively ordering Caroline to send the plumber guy to the bar at the grill. After she went completely out of our sights, Caroline hugged me tightly right away.

"Thank you baby" she looked genuinely happy that I stood up for her. And I felt nice too. I hugged back Caroline with as much enthusiasm as she was showing me

"You are welcome Care" I said and pulled away lightly "Let's get to work now" because if we didn't start working soon the impatient women would start yelling at us. One by one they started to come up to us and we gave them their tickets and arranged their sitting spots as they preferred. When the number of women in the line came to only a few I couldn't help but ask Caroline something I wanted to ask her for a while now

"Say Caroline, why does Mrs. Donovan hate you so much? It can't be only because you and Matt are getting close now. There is more to it, isn't there?" Caroline took a deep breath as I asked that but answered my question

"My mom arrested her once for doing drugs. Mrs. Donovan however claimed that she was being framed and that my mom was just misusing her power" as Caroline said that I couldn't help but be baffled about it because there was no such story like this in the show before. It seemed like my being here not only was changing the present and the future of them but past was changing also with time. Wonderful, (with sarcasm) I wondered what else is going to change for my presence here.

Though I was quite busy with Caroline but I didn't forget that tonight Damon is going to kill Alaric and they are going to discover the power of his ring that Isobel gave him. Should I go there, to the boarding house? Or let things work their own way? Because nothing bad like dying permanently was supposed to happen to Ric. However my assumptions changed when suddenly I crossed path with Jenna at the party

"Hey Jacq, have you seen Ric somewhere?" she asked me while looking around the crowd for him

"No" I said to her. Ric has gone to kill Damon. I said that in my mind of course "Why are you looking for him?" I asked pretending to be completely clueless about Alaric's whereabouts. I am getting good at this everyday

"I have his ring with me. I took it off from his finger to look at it properly but he then left suddenly without taking it. Now I am looking for him to give it back" just as Jenna said that, I froze on the spot. My breath got stuck in my throat suddenly. What the hell? This can't be happening. Fucking shit.

"Jenna, I know where he is. I will give it to him" I kind of snatched the ring from Jenna and started running. Jenna called after me but I didn't stop. I needed to go to the boarding house, like right now. I couldn't let Ric die like this. Because if he died that would be partially my fault because my presence was changing everything in this world. Besides, I want him alive no matter what. I saw Caroline and ran to her immediately

"Hey Caroline, Elena asked me to borrow your car keys" thankfully she was busy doing something so without thinking much she gave her car keys to me. I took it and ran to her car and got in as fast as humanly possible. Even though I didn't have license but I knew how to drive a car like an expert. Besides, at the moment I couldn't careless about driving license. I drove up to the boarding house as fast as I could. When I got inside the house I saw Damon was already fighting Alaric and had him under attack. Before I knew it he drove a stick through Ric's chest then pulled it out right in front of my eyes. Ric fell over writhing in pain but he didn't die immediately. I ran to him in rush and put the ring back on his finger before he took his last breath. It has to work. It just has to. Come on, Ric, you can't die now. Not before bonding with us, not before becoming Damon's drinking buddy and best friend and his accomplish. I kept thinking of those things in my mind and completely ignored Damon's presence in the same room. Damon however was beyond shocked to see me there and very confused as well. But I wasn't caring about Damon's questioning gaze at me at the moment. All I could think about was Alaric's dead body and whether he is going to come back to life or not. I couldn't help but feel this is my fault. The situation altered because I am here. But my being here should do them good. Then why did this happen? What did I do wrong? Should I have stopped the tomb from opening? I will be damned if Ric dies now. My eyes were about to get teary with all the horrible thoughts running through my mind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked me but I wasn't in the right state of mind to answer him anything. To my relief, right then Stefan entered the boarding house. He saw Alaric and saw me hovering over his dead body. I was like praying for him to come back to life, begging actually. I didn't know myself that I felt for the history teacher so strongly until now. He was the father figure that I never had in any of my life.

"What happened Damon? What did you do?" Stefan asked sounding horrified and came over to Ric's dead body and me

"Did what? He attacked me" Damon defended himself immediately. Stefan glared at him heatedly right away "All I did is, told him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore" saying that Damon sat down on the couch and took a sip from his glass. Not slightly bothered that he killed someone a few minutes ago.

"It's not my fault he couldn't handle it" added Damon arrogantly with a nasty smirk on his lips. He dared to kill my favorite history teacher and moreover he could easily be smug about it too. If I wasn't so worried about Ric I would have driven a stake though him myself. Obviously not to kill him but to cause him enough pain.

"Like you have been handling Katherine?" Stefan snapped at him angrily then looked back at me with concern in his eyes, avoiding Damon's glare at him

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked with soft tone of voice and Damon has the same question in his mind

"I am waiting for him. He is going to come back" I said seriously but silently almost in a whisper that only a vampire could hear

"What?" asked Damon thinking I have gone crazy seeing someone getting killed so ruthlessly. Stefan wondered the same thing though he was more worried about getting me out of the house. Only if they knew anything about me.

"Look Jacq, you can't be here right now. Just go home. How did you come here anyway?" asked Stefan with curiosity and concern. Without looking at him I replied

"I drove Coraline's car here" both the brothers got confused hearing that answer

"Why did you come here in the first place?" asked Stefan with furrowed brows. He was clearly puzzled with my behavior

"I came here to save him" I said getting worried now, fearing that I failed to save Alaric. That I was too late and he is gone forever. Stefan looked at Damon for answers who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at him

"She knows about us being vampires" Damon replied to his unasked question. Stefan looked back at me, shocked but still trying to figure out everything

"I am sorry Jacq but there is nothing we could do now. Come on, I will get you home" Stefan tried to get me away from Alaric but I didn't bulge neither removed my eyes from Ric's still dead body

"Just give me some time Stefan please, I know he is gonna come back" I said that more to myself than to Stefan. Damon looked utterly irritated now.

"Stefan, get her out of the house please. And take care of the body. And for your kind information, I didn't kill Isobel. I turned her. She asked me to" saying that Damon was leaving us. Stefan sighed out with frustration at that, also a painful sigh. Stefan was about to try to get me out of the house again but right then Alaric's fingers moved. Both Stefan and I saw that

"Get some water Stefan" without questioning me Stefan got up and returned with a glass of water. Alaric started coughing, twisting and turning.

"What the hell?" said Damon out loud who was still in the room and saw the miracle happen. Seeing Alaric alive again I sighed in relief but I wasn't entirely relaxed. I needed to get Damon away from Ric or he might kill him again.

"Stefan, take care of him. I am going home. And tell him never to take off his ring ever again" saying that I got up from my place and walked up to a shocked Damon. I practically dragged him out of the house. Once outside Damon gripped on to my arms tightly and turned me around to face him

"What the hell just happened Jacq? How did he come back to life?" asked Damon with firm voice. I understood that he wasn't going to let me go until I answer him. I sighed out heavily, how could I tell him? How much should I tell him?

"Bonnie told me a few days ago that the ring Alaric wears all the time isn't a usual ring. It's magical. It has the power to bring someone back from dead if killed by something supernatural. But it won't work if killed by a human. I saw Ric going after you at the party. I figured out that he is going to try to kill you but will get killed himself. But I knew he had the ring, so I didn't bother that time. But then I found Jenna, she was looking for Ric and holding his ring that Alaric is supposed to wear all the time. I knew I had to get to him any how before he dies. And well you know the rest" I took some deep breaths to calm myself down after the explanation. My heart was still beating loudly and fast. I was sure Damon could hear it very clearly

"You really looked worried back then" he said slowly after a while

"I would hate to lose my favorite history teacher" I said and we stared at each other some more "I should really go now" I said breaking the staring contest between us

"Get in the car; I will drive you back home" I wasn't very sure if he could drive well in his drunken state but I gave him a chance anyway

"We need to drive this car back to Caroline. Then go home" I told Damon and we got in the car. It was silent for some time

"I guess you are still not curious about what's going on" asked Damon suddenly but I shook my head obviously

"I already know that you turned Isobel, Alaric's wife. He got pissed, you killed him, he came back to life" I said that in a matter of fact tone

"There is more to it" said Damon, he was obviously trying to get me curious

"If you want me to know then just spit it out Damon" I said with not so interested voice. Damon thought something for a while

"Isobel is Elena's birth mother. Elena was actually adopted by your parents" stated Damon and expected me to get stunned but that never happened. After a few seconds I opened my mouth and simply said

"Well that's very interesting" my lack of shock obviously made Damon frown in confusion at me

"You don't look surprised" he said with annoying tone of voice that made me chuckle

"It's still gonna take a lot more than this to surprise me, Damon" at that he smirked at me and shook his head

"You know what? Someday I will really surprise you. I promise you that"

Though the end of the day was crazy but everything was alright for the time being. And now that I have saved Ric's life and all. I had some other important jobs to do as well. I needed to get in contact with pearl and Anna next. However, I was conflicted on whether or not I should save pearl. I mean what if she doesn't trust me? What if she turns her back on me later I save her? Or worse kill me. So I decided to wait till its right time to save them. Besides, I needed to take some time in making my decisions. I didn't want another accident like today. Ric could have really died. I didn't exactly know where my fault was but I do know that it has to do something with my being here in this world. I can't do things without thinking twice about it when it comes to changing things drastically. I may be playing a game but I still have to be careful. Because as much as I don't want to admit it but I have started to care about the people around me. I have a feeling that I may have a bigger purpose to be here than just play around with the characters.

**AN: So, how was it? Do you want me to go more slow and add more details? You can freely tell me if you see something wrong in the story. I really appreciate that. I hope to get more reviews from you guys. Next update will come up right away after I get enough response. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks blueberry24 and KyaraSalvatore for your reviews. This is another chapter. I am not so sure if you will enjoy reading it. I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote it, so. But I am still hoping that you will like it. Let's get you to the story.  
**

**Chapter 7: First Failure  
**

It was almost dark outside when I entered the grill. The beginning of an eventful night. I was actually looking for Jenna at the Grill. Of course I knew I would find her there and I did. I found her at the bar with Kelly and Damon just like I expected. They were drinking their asses off. Seeing the sight before my eyes I understood that I was currently living the episode 'There goes the neighborhood'. I sighed and shook my head inwardly to myself knowing what would soon start happening in Mystic Falls. After getting my thoughts together again, I walked up to Jenna. I wanted to let her know that I won't be home tonight so that she wouldn't worry about me. I don't exactly know when I realized this that I can't be so careless and not give a damn about it, if someone is genuinely worrying about me. I even felt guilty for my previous behavior. However I feel that it's not entirely my fault that I was so ignorant of people's concern for me. In my real life no one cared about me. I had learned to live on my own and without anyone by my side. But things are changed in this world. Here people cares about me. Jenna cares about me. She cares about my other two siblings as well. She gave up her own life, her wishes and dreams, just to take care of us. Even though I am from another world where we were not related but in this world she is my aunt. And I should be grateful for what she was doing for me and my family. And I am thankful to her because it kind of makes me happy in a way to know that there is someone who gives a damn about me. The feeling was obviously foreign for me but heart warming nonetheless. So, I have decided not to put her through hell ever again, like I did when I was on the road trip with Damon. I can not treat her like crap as if she doesn't matter to me and I won't.

"Hey Jenna" I called her when I walked up to the group. She was absolutely shocked and looked ashamed as well that I was seeing her like that, in her drunken state I mean.

"Jacq, um...what are you...doing here?" she stammered in the whole sentence. I couldn't help but smile inwardly

"Relax Jenna, I just came here to tell you that, I am not going home tonight. I am staying over at a friend's. So, don't think I went missing. Okay" she nodded without asking anything as I said that. The thing I liked most about Jenna was that she doesn't hover. Having a young guardian looking after you sure has its advantages.

"So, I will see you tomorrow then" I said and gave her a hug which surprised her but she seemed to like it and returned my hug warmly.

"Be careful. Call me if you need anything" I nodded to that with a smile. Kelly was totally avoiding me. Well it was inevitable after what I said to her however Damon was looking suspiciously at me. I of course pretended that I never felt his gaze on me. But inwardly it was having a strong affect on me.

"Okay bye" saying that I walked away from them. But on my way out of the Grill when I glanced at the pool table I saw Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline over there playing pool and having fun. I remembered their double date vividly. Like it happened in the show it seemed that the four of them were having a really good time except Caroline looked a little gloomy. And I couldn't imagine why. There was no need for me to mind in their date so I started walking towards the exit again. But right then Caroline saw me

"Jacq" she called for me. I stopped in my track and looked back. Caroline walked up to me quickly.

"Could we have a talk for a minute?" asked Caroline. I nodded to her and we walked a little further from the crowd. Any human we knew wouldn't hear us where we were standing but I knew that Damon and Stefan could hear us clearly if they decide to eavesdrop in our conversation

"Is everything okay, Caroline?" I asked wondering what she has to talk to me about

"No Jacq, everything is not okay" I frowned in confusion at her as she said that

"Why? What happened?" I was really clueless for the first time

"You told me at the party that Elena asked you for my car keys. But when I asked her she said she didn't ask for it. Why did you lie to me Jacq? And what did you do with my car?" Oh crap! I thought Caroline would never mention that to anyone. But of course I was wrong. I wanted to smack my own head at the moment. This is Caroline, of course she would talk about it. And she had no one else but Elena to ask about it. What if Elena suspects me now. I should have thought about it before. Shit! what am I supposed to do now? What can I tell her? I needed to come up with a believable lie immediately. I looked at the pool table from the corner of my eyes and saw Stefan looking at us with a worried look on his face. I needed to say something to Caroline soon otherwise she won't let it go and get more suspicious. But at the moment I couldn't come up with anything. My brains cells weren't working like I wanted it to. But thankfully suddenly an idea clicked in my mind and I fought off the smirk that wanted to appear on my face instantly

"Actually Care, it wasn't Elena who asked me for your car keys. It was Stefan. He asked me not to tell you that it was him. I don't really know why he wanted your car in the first place and I have no idea what he did with it? I am not even suppose to say this to you that it was him" Caroline frowned in confusion

"It doesn't make any sense" said Caroline more to herself and I nodded at that immediately

"I know. But if you want any answer, I suggest you ask Stefan about it. And please don't tell him that I told you" now it's Stefan's job to give her an explanation. And I don't need to worry my head off about it anymore. I glanced back at Stefan who was gaping at me with a shocked look on his face. I shrugged my shoulders at him with an innocent look on my face that only he noticed. I really wanted to burst out laughing that moment because it made Stefan not only roll his eyes at me but an expression covered his face that said 'I am screwed' very loud and clearly. It's not everyday that someone other than Damon could get Stefan into trouble. And now that my job is well done, I wondered what he is gonna say to Caroline now. Because she won't let it go until she got a satisfying answer. Maybe, Stefan would just compel her to forget about it. I saw Stefan shaking his head to himself and then looked away from me before Elena could notice that he was looking over at us and he and I were practically having a motion communication. When Stefan looked away I glanced at the bar unknowingly and found Damon smirking at me with an impressed look on his face. I smirked back and focused back on a still confused Caroline who was lost in her own thoughts at the moment

"So, you guys are on a double date today?" I asked to take her mind off of the car issue for a while. Caroline blushed a little and nodded her head

"Actually, I kind of confronted Matt about his mother's behavior with me yesterday, so now he is making it up to me" I felt bad knowing that Caroline and Matt would never end up together. And poor Matt will be all alone in the end of the day. But now that I am here, I might do something about it when the right time comes

"Okay, enjoy your evening Caroline. I will see you later" saying that I started to walk away when Caroline stopped me again

"Um...I forgot to tell you something,... Tyler was looking for you earlier" my eye brows shot up instantly as Caroline said that. I really didn't want her to know that I have anything to do with Tyler. She would immediately assume it's something cheesy and romantic and the news will be all over the town in no time. All the more reasons for me to want Caroline become a vampire sooner. She is much better as a vampire.

"Oh, okay" I said with a shrug of my shoulders making it look like I don't really give it a damn and it's nothing important however it still made Caroline interested

"Is something happening between you two?" she narrowed her eyes at me in a suspicious way as she asked me that. I couldn't help but roll my eyes mentally at her. I really hated nosy attitude and I have valid reasons for that.

"No, not yet, we are just friends. I have been busy with some stuffs, and didn't really get a chance to talk to him lately" I said in a matter of fact tone. However Caroline gave out a frustrated sigh hearing that

"Jacq, why do you even talk to him? You know he is a dick, right" a lecture from Caroline was the last thing I wanted that evening.

"He is a dick to you guys because you don't really give him a chance to be otherwise. He is nice with me and I consider him my friend. And you know it better than anyone else Caroline that I don't like it when someone says something bad about my friend" that shut her up completely. She surely remembered how I stood up for her when Mrs. Donovan insulted her.

"I am sorry Jacq... I just. I am sorry for saying that" I nodded accepting her apology. Suddenly I felt an urge to glance at the bar once again. When I looked over there I saw Damon flirting with Kelly openly. It seemed that he wasn't paying a bit attention to our conversation that time. But I knew better, Damon was just pretending. I sighed to myself inwardly and looked back at Caroline

"Tell Tyler I will talk to him later, if you see him again" saying that to her I finally walked out of the Grill.

It took me a little time to arrive at the legendary Wickery bridge where several months ago my supposed parents died in a car accident. The wood that was used to build this bridge was from white oak tree. The only thing that can kill an original vampire. I had a couple of things on my mind at the moment. I planned to check the entire bridge at first for any loose piece of wood. After retrieving wood from the bridge, I would make some fine sharp stakes out of it and hide them somewhere safe. Even though the originals aren't suppose to appear before season three timeline but still I wanted to have enough white oak stake in my possession, just in case I can't make any later. I had thought that I would be able to do everything I planned on doing on my own from collecting woods to making stakes out of it. But I realized it soon enough that it's not my field. I needed someone expert in this job, someone like Alaric. He could do it easily, of course he could. But we were still not close enough yet. I can't ask him to do anything for me right now. I can't even ask him for help in this matter. Not to mention all the questions he would ask if I go to him. Questions that I can not answer him, not now at least.

I gave up on trying to do the work myself after trying for what felt like an entire day when I spent only two hours. I was completely exhausted when I had finally decided to give up. But my mind was being restless obviously. I found myself pacing on the bridge soon enough. I was thinking of everything that could get me this job done. I couldn't help but feel frustrated. I absolutely loathed failure. And I hate it more when I can't do anything about it. When I plan to do something I want it done no matter what. That's how I am. I know that I don't need to rush in this. The originals won't come anytime soon. But I wanted to secure some weapons against them as soon as possible but now I have to wait. Another thing I hate. When I got tired of pacing too at last I gave up on the whole thing until I can think of another way to get it done. I sat on the railing of the bridge helplessly and with a very pissed off and unsatisfied mind. This is the first time I failed to do something. And I am not happy about it. After some time, I started wondering about what must be happening with everyone else to take my mind off of the failure. I knew that tonight two tomb vampires are going to attack Stefan and Damon when they would be alone at the boarding house. May be it already happened by now. They would kill one but the other one would escape. His name is Frederick I recalled from the show. That would be the beginning of tomb vampire problems. As I kept thinking suddenly out of no where fog started to surround me just like it happens in horror movies. However instead of getting freaked out, I rolled my eyes to this

"Lame" I muttered under my breath while shaking my head to myself. I looked down at my hands and found several small cuts on it. Reminding me of all the worthless efforts. I better clean them up before I get infection in them. But I couldn't concentrate on my hands for another minute because Suddenly wind blew my hair quite mysteriously

"Knock it off Damon" I snapped immediately. I was already in a bad mood and definitely didn't need Damon to annoy me at this moment

"You are such a buzz-kill, Jacq" he appeared right in front of me out of nowhere which didn't startled me a bit.

"Not my fault you can't do anything better than this" I said smugly making Damon narrow his eyes at me

"Don't tempt me" he said in a threatening voice which made me roll my eyes at him and smirk. Well, I guess my mood is just starting to get better now

"What are you doing here?" I asked wanting to know because Damon wasn't supposed to be here.

"I am the one who should ask this. I thought you said you were going over to a friend's house" said Damon doing the eye thing with me. But that wasn't going to make me tell him the truth

"Yeah, I was. Changed my mind" I said and shrugged my shoulders at him nonchalantly. Damon scoffed sarcastically at that

"You shouldn't lie so much. People won't believe you when you will say the truth one day" said Damon and I snorted at that

"Really? You above all people are going to give me a lecture about lying now" he glared at me instantly

"What's that supposed to mean? I never lie to anyone" Damon defended himself right away making me arch up an eye brow at him "Okay, may be sometimes but not as much as you" I rolled my eyes to that. Right then I noticed his eyes fell on my hands and before I could hide them he grabbed my hands with his and looked at it properly

"What happened?" he asked sounding serious now

"Nothing" I pulled my hands away from his. He didn't say anything but stood very close to me now, staring at me with calculating eyes. He was so close to me that I could kiss him any moment if I want to which I definitely wanted to do but can't really do it now, can I? The situation was getting really uncomfortable for me. It was getting too intense for my liking. I needed to lighten it up.

"What are you really doing here, Damon? I thought you would be having fun with Mrs. Kelly Donovan. The way you two were getting close at the bar, some action was ensured tonight, what happened?" I knew what happened but still I thought it would be funny asking Damon about it. He sighed dramatically

"Well, her son walked in on us when we just started to make out" the way Damon said it I couldn't help but feel disgusted. And didn't really bother to hide it.

"Seriously Damon, don't you have any taste? I mean I understand you are all time desperate and she was just a one night stand but still, her? She is twice your physical age" Damon grinned wickedly not feeling insulted a bit

"You seem jealous to me Jacq" I scoffed at that rolling my eyes at him

"You are really drunk tonight. I am just disgusted with your taste in women, that's all" suddenly Damon came closer to my face again, just an inch apart. My heart beat increased immediately much to my disliking

"You are a real mystery Jacqueline. I think I know you but I don't really have any idea who you are?" said Damon with intense voice. I didn't know exactly how long we were in that position but when he pulled away increasing the distance between us, we both exhaled deep breaths that we were holding this whole time. I spoke up after a moment

"I don't get it Damon. Why are you here? Why do you seek me? You shouldn't even notice me. I am so insignificant compared to you. Why do you even bother with my existence?" I didn't know where that came from or why I said that but I just did. And I really wanted to take it back, all of it. Because it made the silence between us more awkward and uncomfortable. Damon just stood there as if thinking something deep. Finally he spoke up which felt like after hours of silence

"I don't know why Jacq. I really don't know" well whatever it is working between us for a while now, it's not love obviously. Because Damon still wasn't over Katherine. And I don't think he would lust over me. Maybe it's just friendship for him and nothing else. Honestly I didn't know either what is it for me. I didn't know what is it that's growing between us with passing time.

"Unless you are planning on staying over the bridge all night, I suggest you go home" said Damon breaking the silence thankfully. I nodded right away and hopped off the bridge railing. It's easy when Damon is all cocky and sarcastic. I know how to deal with that. But intense Damon makes me nervous as well. I started walking towards home as I didn't have any ride with me. I thought I was going home alone but in a blink Damon was by my side

"I am walking with you" said Damon and I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking not minding his company at all

"Any vampire situation?" I asked skeptically to ease the tension between us and fill up the silence

"The tomb vampires got out and now they want to take over the town. Two of them attacked us at the boarding house already. Stefan managed to kill one" said Damon in one breath. I smirked hearing all these things

"That sounds like fun. What are you planning to do about it?" I asked nonchalantly ignoring his curious stares at me

"Nothing, what can I possibly do about it?" Damon asked in return. He expected me to give him a lecture but I just nodded

"True"

"Are you still on vervain?" Damon suddenly asked out of nowhere but I nodded anyway

"I drink vervain, wear it. Always keep some with me. Why?" I said with confidence. Damon seemed impressed with that

"Smart"

Soon, my home came the Gilbert house. Damon and I stopped in front of each other, "Good night Damon" I waved at him and he just gave me a nod. That's his way of saying good night, I guess. Damon left and I entered the house. However when I got inside the house, no one else was there but I found an extremely happy looking Jeremy. And his hand had a cut on his palm. I figured he finally found out about Anna being a vampire. And with that I also knew that we have to talk tonight about vampire issues. So when everyone was sleeping I went into Jeremy's room. He was wide wake like I expected. Anna must have already been here and left when she heard me coming.

"Hey Jeremy, could we talk?" though it was way past mid night, he motioned for me to come in

"Yeah sure" I sat on his bed beside him. I took his hand in mine and pointed at the cut

"What happened?" I asked with calm tone of voice

"Just a scratch, don't worry about it" I sighed heavily, receiving an expected answer from Jeremy. God, this talk is definitely not going to be easy

"Jeremy, I know you found out about vampires already. They do exist" he got shocked at my blunt confession

"You know too, how do you know?" asked Jeremy as if he couldn't believe what he just found out

"I read the same journal as you did. Only I believed in it Jeremy and I could see right through everything around us" I hoped he would believe me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" his voice held accusation this time

"I wanted you to find out about it on your own, like I did. Would it be fun if I had just dropped the bomb on you?" I said with an innocent look on my face. Jeremy laughed at that, clearly not mad anymore

"Thank god, now I have someone to talk to" I nodded, relieved that I didn't screw up anything with Jeremy like Elena did moreover deepened our relation

"Do you know Anna is a vampire?" asked Jeremy and I nodded again

"I know and I like her too. You tell her that when you meet her again" saying that I got up to leave which confused Jeremy

"Wait, where are you going? I have so many questions" I looked fondly at him that really came from inside

"Think of it as a quest Jeremy. Find answers to your questions on your own" I winked at him and left his room to get back to mine. There I saw a very familiar crow sitting outside my window. I rolled my eyes. Damon and his creepy tricks. I turned off the lights and went to bed ignoring the creature's stare. Tomorrow will be a very long day for me.

**AN: I am on my knees and I am pleading to you guys, review, review review. And if that doesn't work, No reviews, no updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to 'KyaraSalvatore' for the amazing review for previous chapter. I was seriously thinking about discontinuing the story for the lack of response. Anyways here the story goes...  
**

**Chapter 8: Rescuing Stefan**

Season one... episode sixteen... episode name 'There goes the neighborhood' that was the current timeline in the world of vampire diaries. The weather was terribly gloomy as expected and it has been raining since early morning. A lot of things would happen this day. Obviously I knew about them from beforehand. The tomb vampires are going to kidnap Stefan today as the sun won't show it's face until tomorrow. That was my main concern for the time being. I was preparing myself for this for a couple of days now. I have to stop it from happening, I meant the kidnapping of Stefan. The infamous kidnapping incident would turn Stefan into a blood thirsty monster when Elena would feed him her blood. I won't let that happen this time. I have a plan made out that would stop it from happening from the very beginning. The tomb vampires won't even get a chance to get to Stefan in the first place. But even for that I have to wait for a while. I can't really go up to Stefan several hours before the kidnapping is supposed to happen and ask him to stay indoors. It would be a creepy thing to do. So, I was waiting patiently for the right time. Elena had gone over to the boarding house to meet Stefan. She must have found out by now that all the vampires got out of the tomb and roaming around the town for revenge. She also must be giving Damon a long snarky lecture. Damon had thought last night he would get one lecture from me as well for whatever was going on in the town recently but that never happened. I am not the kind of person to give someone lectures. Because, I myself receive many of them especially from Elena on a regular basis. And I know how annoying that is.

I was pacing restlessly in my room, impatiently waiting for the right time to go over to the boarding house. At that moment Jeremy suddenly came into my room. He started pleading with me to come with him and meet Anna again. Anna liked me last time. Well she pretended to like me at least. But I am not so sure about meeting her this time. Besides, I should focus on saving Stefan right now. But Jeremy was being stubborn and I had to agree with him. I was thinking that Stefan won't get kidnapped until noon. It won't disturb my plans if I go to the grill for half an hour to hang out with Jeremy and Anna. And I do need to get close to Anna, if I wanted her to trust me enough to let me save her life. So, that's how I ended up sitting in a table at the Grill. I glanced over at Jeremy and Anna. They were there talking to each other and warming up. I also spotted Caroline talking with Matt and kissing him in between their conversation. After some time, I walked up to Jeremy and Anna as I was asked to by Jeremy. He wanted to make it a coincident for some unknown reason. May be because Jeremy promised Anna that he wouldn't tell anyone about her. I really hoped this goes well for the three of us.

"Hey Anna, nice to see you again" I said cheerfully. She smiled nervously at me in response. It got me confused and I looked at Jeremy with raised eye brows

"Did you tell her?" I asked knowing that must be the case. Jeremy simply nodded his head. A moment or two passed in silence before I cleared my throat and decided to speak up again

"Well then, I should probably make a confession to Anna and apologize" as I said that Anna looked confusedly at me "I knew you were a vampire from the beginning. Sorry for pretending around you" she seriously started gaping at me with wide disbelieving eyes as I confessed that

"You knew I was a vampire and you still let your brother hang out with me" she asked clearly not believing it. I took a seat across from her and beside Jeremy

"That's because I also knew that, you are not gonna hurt him and you feel something for him. Besides I really like you" I gave her a straight answer. Anna got over whelmed with emotions at that moment

"You know I am sorry too. My intentions weren't good when I befriended Jeremy" confessed Anna and looked ashamed. I stopped her from saying more of it

"I know. You wanted to get your mother out of the tomb and used Jeremy to get this done. But honestly I understand you. I mean I would have done the same thing. She is your mother after all. And I am sure Jeremy would understand it too. What do you say Jeremy?" he nodded immediately agreeing with me

"Yeah, I forgive you for that. I think I would have done the same if I were you" Anna smiled at us genuinely as Jeremy also forgave her

"You two are so different from others. You are kind and good" said Anna and she really meant it. I smiled at her softly

"Well, I guess we are indeed different from others but I should warn you that don't think our sister Elena is like us. She is going to flip if she ever finds out about you two. You know everyone has an individual mind and different ways of understanding things" I obviously knew from the show that Elena wasn't very supportive of Jeremy and Anna's relation. So I felt the need to warn them

"Don't worry, I have lived long enough to understand that" her voice became sad for some reason but I knew why exactly

"What would your mother say about this? I know our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert betrayed her love and since then she is not a huge fan of Gilberts" Anna sighed heavily as I said that

"She wouldn't take it well. That's why we have decided to keep our relation a secret. I don't want her to know about us yet" said Anna with worry and I nodded in understanding

"More reasons for you to consider turning me" just as Jeremy said that Anna looked at me with a nervous look, even Jeremy realized that he made a mistake and his tongue slipped accidentally. They waited for me to get mad at them and lash out. However, nothing like that happened. My not being angry or shocked definitely puzzled them but I avoided their expressions and decided to tell them what I wanted to say

"I know it's none of my business Jeremy but if you ask for my advice I would say you should wait until eighteen. Being stuck as an underage for eternity will suck. Besides, there is no rush in it, right?" Jeremy looked more surprised than Anna when I said that. He kept staring at me as if he was seeing me for the first time

"You are okay with me being a vampire?" Jeremy asked for making sure what he just heard, wasn't his own imagination.

"I am okay with your being anything as long as you stay my brother" I said and I really meant it. Jeremy instantly engulfed me in a hug. Anna smiled at us seeing the sibling love. Though she was more amused to see that we have got such an unique understanding between us. And she wished to be a part of that too.

"This is cool" Anna said more to herself and sighed in content

"I never thought you would take it so well Jacq. I knew you would understand me but I didn't expect you to agree with me so nicely" Jeremy spoke out his mind as we pulled away from the hug

"Jeremy it's your life, your choice, your decisions. You make a wrong choice you would suffer, you take a right decision you would find happiness. It's our decisions and choices that make us who we are" yeah I know it's kind of heavy but I needed to tell him this. After that we talked for a while longer. Anna and I really got along nicely. I think she kind of likes me too not just because I was Jeremy's sister and she was dating him but also as her friend. We were having a great time but I had to leave soon. Reason one Anna's mom Pearl would be arriving soon at the Grill and reason two I had a rescue mission to accomplish. However before I left the table I noticed Anna's eyes suddenly landing on my locket. I had bought it when I first landed in this world to put some vervain in it. The locket was indeed very pretty.

"It's beautiful" Anna complimented and I smiled a little. She was supposed to notice Jeremy's wrist band this time but never mind.

"Thanks, I can get one for you, if you like it. This one got vervain in it. You wouldn't be able to wear it" Anna got highly amused as I bluntly said that

"You just told me that you are on vervain. Isn't that supposed to be a secret thing to keep from a vampire?" asked Anna with wonderment and I just laughed it off

"What is vervain?" asked Jeremy clearly being clueless about it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that

"My brother has so many things to learn. Jeremy if you are really thinking about turning, I suggest you acquire full knowledge about it first" Anna agreed with me instantly and completely "You should take Anna as your teacher from now on" I suggested to Jeremy and he blushed at that along with Anna. After that finally I was getting ready to get up and go to the boarding house

"Okay guys, I gotta go. I will see you later" I gave both Jeremy and Anna warm hugs then made my way out of the Grill. Though, I heard Anna saying before I left "I really like her"

I was very happy about how smoothly the meeting happened. I was planning on hanging out with Jeremy and Anna again. At first I honestly was a bit worried about Anna's reaction towards me. But it went a lot better than I thought. Anyways I put that thought aside for that moment. It was time for me to go save Stefan. I had planned to keep him inside the house for the rest of the day. If Stefan doesn't go out, he wouldn't get kidnapped. I had several things planned in my mind that would help me keep Stefan indoors. However when I went to the boarding house no one was in there. I called Stefan on his cell phone, but he didn't pick it up. I called Damon but he also didn't pick up my call. But I got a text from him saying he is with Alaric and busy right now. Why Damon was with Ric right at the moment? Does it mean Stefan has already been kidnapped by the tomb vampires? How the hell did that happened? It wasn't supposed to happen so early. Something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong. I was sort of panicking and pacing in the boarding house living room restlessly while trying to figure out what the hell happened. I realized soon enough that things happened earlier than it was supposed to happen. After I got a grip on myself, I started to plan something else to save Stefan. What's done is done but I won't let Stefan turn into a monster this time. I will go to save him myself. With that determination I walked out of the boarding house.

So, while Damon and Elena were persuading Ric about helping them and making plans with him about rescuing Stefan, I made my own plan to actually get Stefan out of the house before he gets hurt too badly. Suicidal, and almost impossible I knew that but I had to try. I knew the house location where they kept Stefan hostage. After I got there I entered the house through the basement way. Thankfully only one guard was sitting there outside of the closed-door. Stefan should be inside the room that was being guard so carefully. I walked straight up to the guarding vampire. The old tomb vampire looked highly surprised at my presence there. But due to my good luck, he didn't attack me right away. He was more curious about my presence there. He wanted to know why was I there in the first place

"I am here to feed the victim. Frederick wants him wake up soon so that he could torture him again. He also asked you to give me permission to enter" I acted as if I was compelled by a vampire, Frederick to be more specific. The vampire standing in front of me right now made me look at him and compelled me again

"You wait right here while I will go to Frederick and confirm it because he said nothing about feeding the victim earlier" I nodded and repeated

"I will wait right here" but when he turned around to leave I pulled out the wooden stick that I had with me hidden in my jacket pocket and stabbed it in his back with all the strength I had in me, driving it right through his heart. He fell on the ground instantly and turned grey. Hopefully no one heard his little groan of pain.

"Sorry for back stabbing you" I said and ran inside the room. In there I found Stefan hanging by the ropes that was soaked in vervain. It was Fredrick's way of torturing him. There was another guy in the same room tied down to a chair and he also wooden sticks in both of his thighs. I knew his name, Harper. I freed him first because freeing him was easy

"Help me please" Harper nodded to that right away. I quickly untied Stefan while Harper held him straight. Stefan was almost unconscious but he talked a little, well tried to.

"Help me get him out of here. I have a car outside" I said to Harper. This time I had Elena's car with me and I drove it up at this house to rescue Stefan. Harper helped me without asking about anything. After he put Stefan in the car Harper turned to leave but I had to ask him to come with me and offered him blood back at the boarding house to heal himself faster. I knew if Harper went back inside the house at the time he would either get killed by Fredrick or Damon when he would arrive here with Alaric and Elena. Harper refused at first but then I reasoned with him. I told him that I knew Anna and she is my friend and also told him that it's not safe for him to stay in the house while Pearl was away. After that Harper agreed to come with me considering the situation. I drove towards the boarding house with a tired Harper and a semi unconscious Stefan. In the rush of getting back to safety I completely forgot about informing Damon about not to go in the house to rescue Stefan. Once we entered the boarding house Harper put Stefan on the couch. I rushed to get a blood bag for Harper from the Salvatore blood stock.

"He needs blood too" said Harper while he drank from the blood bag I gave him

"He only drinks from animal. We can't break that. I have to do something else" I said while pacing impatiently, thinking of a way to get animal blood for Stefan. I wasn't exactly good at hunting animals

"I can get animal blood for him" Harper said confidently and I looked gratefully at him

"Would you do that?" I asked hopefully and he just nodded his head and went out in vampire speed. Mean while I tried to clean up Stefan as much as possible. Harper returned with animal blood sooner than I thought. I helped Stefan get some blood down his throat. After a while he woke up, finding enough strength and drank all the blood in one gulp. After that he was stable enough to talk clearly

"Jacq, how did you get me out of there?" was the first question Stefan asked me

"Harper helped me" I said and Stefan relaxed a bit but then he became worried again

"Where is Damon?" he asked with questioning eyes but I had to shake my head even though I knew about Damon's whereabouts

"I have no idea where Damon is. I saw you getting kidnapped. Otherwise I wouldn't have known you were in danger" I said smoothly. A big fat lie but I couldn't give him a better explanation than that.

"He must have gone in the house by now to kill them. I have to go help him or they will kill him right away" Stefan tried to get up saying that but he was so weak. I could see that right through him

"Relax Stefan. Damon's gonna be just fine. He will be okay" I said with assurance and looked at Harper "Please find pearl and Anna and tell them everything that happened except that I saved Stefan. Okay" Harper got out fast without wasting a second. I sent a text to Damon from Stefan's cell phone saying that he is okay and at home. But Damon must have figured it out already. And hopefully he killed some of the tomb vampires with Alaric's help. I looked back at Stefan who was staring back at me with calculating eyes.

"I gotta go before Elena comes here. She can't know anything about me. okay" Stefan just nodded his head to that

"Thank you Jacq. I don't know how you did it. And it was very stupid of you to do something like that but you did a wonderful job. You risked your life for me. I will never forget that" I smiled at Stefan and gave him a sisterly hug. I have been doing that a lot lately.

"You will be okay. Just take some rest now" saying that I walked out of the door with much satisfaction.

Not long after that I got a text from Jeremy saying that they found Viki's dead body. Well Caroline did. It was buried in the mud just like in the show. Everyone was heading towards Matt's house. Tyler, Elena and Jeremy were already there and everyone else was going there too except for me. I stayed behind, just sitting in my room and watching the rain while thinking about a lot of things. Hopefully Harper explained everything to pearl by now and she should understand now that the rest of the tomb vampires want nothing else but revenge. They don't want to settle down and have a life. I should also talk to Stefan about his diet. He is pathetically weak. He shouldn't be like this. And I should get both Damon and Stefan start taking vervain as well. I was feeling quite excited at the moment because of my success in rescue mission. My trail of thoughts broke when suddenly Damon appeared in front of me

"What are you doing here?" I asked, startled at his sudden presence in my bedroom. He looked extremely pissed though and didn't answer my question right away.

"How is Stefan?" I asked again but he didn't answer that too and just glared at me. I was starting to get scared

"Do you have any idea, how stupid you were to get in the house all by yourself" said Damon with gritting jaws while seething with anger. I raised my eye brows at him, trying to look innocent. But Stefan obviously told him everything and there was no point in hiding anything from Damon.

"Stupid? Really? Stefan said I did a good job. And I obviously have done a good job because Stefan's still alive, I am still alive and some of the bad tomb vamps are probably dead by now" I was trying to humor Damon and be funny about it but he was getting more pissed off

"You like playing hero, don't you? Well let me say it out loud for you, you could have died down there" Damon practically shouted at me

"Yes, but I didn't die so. And I loved the rescuing job. I am planning to do it again" I said as calmly as possible with bit of sarcasm in my voice. Damon suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer him. Though he looked dangerous right now, yet he was completely calm. He caressed my face softly, almost like a psychopath

"I don't want you to get hurt Jacq. If I could I would have locked you up in a safe for the rest of your life. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid like this ever again" Damon was obviously very drunk and he can get very emotional when he is drunk.

"Damon, I can't make that kind of promise. I prefer short exciting life than long boring life" when I said that, it fueled his anger more and this time he grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his. I could feel his breath on me at that moment which by the way was very intoxicating

"Fine, but from now on you will find me next to you on your every exciting adventure whether you want it or not" Damon had no idea how much I would love that. But I know for a matter of fact that it won't happen and frankly I can't let it happen. There was a long list of reasons behind that of course. Damon slowly leaned in and kissed my forehead and left in a blink of an eye. I let out a breath that I was holding for a while now. Well that went good, at least I am not having any broken bone in my body. Though I don't think Damon would ever hurt me like he hurts others. I don't know that for sure but I certain feel safe with him. Funny, I feel safe with someone who was a homicidal maniac just a few weeks ago. And I know for a fact that Damon was still very dangerous. But there is this strange connection that I feel with him. I really wish I could give it a name and sort it out. That night after I fell asleep I started dreaming about something very strange

_I was at the boarding house. However, I didn't know how I got here but I saw Damon and Stefan talking to each other in their living room. Their voices were unclear to me. I was standing so close to them and they were speaking loud enough but still I couldn't hear them properly. Then I realized that I was standing within their sight but no one was looking at me. As if I was invisible to them. Nothing was making any sense to me. All on a sudden Damon and Stefan started to fight with each other. Stefan was weak, he couldn't fight against Damon and fell on the ground with a loud thud. He struggled to get up as Damon was walking around with a glass full of red liquid in his hand, obviously it was blood, human blood to be more specific. He was saying something to Stefan, nothing so pleasant obviously. Because the next thing Stefan did, was launched himself towards Damon. He managed to knock Damon off balance and made him crash in the nearest wall. But what both didn't realize right away that Stefan now has human blood all over his face. Stefan realized it at first but instead of cleaning it up quickly, he poked out his tongue to lick off some blood from his bottom lip_

_"Oh no" I gasped out but no one heard me. Soon Damon realized too what happened and they were looking at each other with stunned expression. _

_"What have you done!" I said to both of them but again my voice didn't reach them. This can not be happening. _

**AN: Okay so this is it for now. Let me know if you like it or not. Do you want me to continue the story? Please I really need you guys to response to the story.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you IloveYou1978, blueberry24 and KyaraSalvatore for reviewing the last chapter. Because you like my story I am updating another chapter for you guys. Thanks to all who read the story and liked it. So here the story goes...  
**

**Chapter 9: Meeting Uncle John**

My eyes fluttered open and a gasp of horror escaped my throat. I found myself still in my bed and let out a sigh of relief. This was the third time I had this same dream about Stefan tasting human blood. Nothing like that happened in real, I am sure of it. I mean Damon would have told me if something like that actually happened. Besides, I would be seriously damned if Stefan still turns into a blood thirsty monster after all my effort of saving him. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. I really like going to school but of course when I am not busy dealing with the supernatural world around me. It is kind of a surprise even for me that I enjoy going to school so much. Maybe because I didn't really get a chance to attend one in my other life. I was up earlier than I planned to so I had a lot of time to kill doing nothing important. I took extra time in shower and getting dressed. Once I was done I stood in front of the mirror in my room. I was very satisfied with my own reflection. I tried a new look today that Caroline suggested me a few days back. I like changes in looks department and hate to look same for a long time.

"I wonder what Damon would think about it" I muttered to myself but as soon as I said that I was shocked because I realized in no time what I had just said. Why would I want to know what Damon thinks about my looks? Oh I think I know why! Because I had a stupid crush on him once, may be I still have it but only a little, I think and hope. Speaking of Damon, it's been four days since I last talked to him. The last time as I remembered correctly was a confrontation from him for saving Stefan's life. Do I want to look different to get his attention again? I asked myself. No, that sounds downright ridiculous. I said to myself strongly. I just want to look nice for myself. Damon hadn't even come into my room to creep me out lately in the middle of the night. And no matter how hard I try, I can't overlook the fact that he is completely avoiding me since last time we talked. I told myself that nothing interesting was going on and perhaps that's why he is ignoring me or avoiding talking to me. But it was bothering me a bit. Actually I take it back, I was feeling extremely pissed off for that, angry even because I knew that Damon would soon start noticing Elena in another light. She will be the one he would care about, love, protect, kill for and die for. And god knows for what ridiculous reason I couldn't make myself okay with that.

"God, I hate this" I sighed out with frustration. I want to change things that would soon take place between Damon and Elena. But I am only fifteen what can I possibly do about it. He wouldn't even spare a glance at me after he starts falling for Elena. May be he is already in love with her. Who knows? I know I said it to myself that I won't let the triangle thing happen this time. That's why I risked my life to save Stefan in the first place because according to the show, while Stefan was struggling with his thirst Damon and Elena got close. That's when Damon started falling for Elena. But now that Stefan won't turn into that monster this time, theoretically Damon and Elena won't get close to each other like that, right? I am certainly hoping for that to work. But I still felt insecure about it. What if he still falls for Elena? There is a huge chance that it could still happen. But I am gonna keep trying to not let the triangle form. It was not only because I had a crush on Damon but also I didn't want him to suffer in love. Falling for Elena will only give him pain and hurt because Elena would never return his feelings like he would want her to till the end of season three.

"Everything is going to be just fine" I said that to myself out loud in the end of my inner discussion and pushed those mind troubling thoughts away for good. I have better things to do than harass my mind with awful thoughts like talking to Stefan about his blood diet. I am sure I could talk to him freely now and he would share things with me. At this time, only Damon, Stefan and now Jeremy knew that I know about vampires and everything about supernatural world. And Anna wouldn't talk to anyone else but me and Jeremy, so she wasn't a problem at all. However, others I knew who possessed the knowledge about vampires were still in the dark about me and I would very much like to keep it that way as long as possible. But I also know this that sooner or later they are all going to find out about it. I am just hoping for the later one. Above everyone else I really don't want Elena to find out about my acknowledgement about vampires any time soon. I don't know why but I just don't want her to know anything about me. That doesn't sound friendly but I can't help it. What she did with Jeremy, I don't want the same thing to happen to me as well.

Speaking of Jeremy, he was still moaning Viki and trying really hard to find out what exactly happened with her. Anna didn't show up since Viki's dead body was found because Jeremy was being an idiot and said to Anna that he wanted to turn into a vampire for Viki, not for her. Stupid, I know. I thought he wouldn't do it this time but I guess I was wrong about that. After I confronted him about it he realized that he made a mistake and regretted saying that to Anna. He wanted to apologize to her but we had no idea where she was. Jeremy tried to call her hundreds of times, left her countless messages even I tried to contact Anna but she just seemed to disappear as if she never existed. I really didn't want this to happen and I wanted to fix this but unless Anna decides to show up herself, I can't do anything about it.

With that being the situation, it's not hard to guess that I am living the episode 'Under Control' of season one. And I know from beforehand that a lot of things would start happening from now on. With that in my mind, I walked downstairs ready to go to school. The day was bright and shiny like it was supposed to be. However when I got downstairs the situation wasn't as bright and shiny like the day because I found our dearest Uncle John at our door steps. What a pleasant surprise! And it's more wonderful because everybody seems to hate him very much. Well, I know they have their fair reasons for hating him. But unlike everyone else I know that he has goodness in him even though no one has seen it before and yet to see it. But it's also a fact that no one really knows what he would do for his daughter in the future and how deeply he cares about Elena. And anyone who could love and care for someone like that can't be all bad. And I know all about how unconditionally he loves his daughter. The scarifies he gave for Elena's life really made me respect him even though he refused to show his caring side to anyone. So while everyone's face was looking dark and also furious in Jenna's case, I went up to him with a bright smile and gave him a nice hug

"Hey Uncle John, so nice to see you again" surprisingly he hugged me back and appreciated my welcoming gesture.

"It's always nice to get a warm welcome like this. How is my lovely niece?" he asked affectionately. Everyone else was just standing there, completely shocked at what was happening before their eyes.

"Okay, I guess. How about you?" I asked with cheerful voice

"Yeah, I am good. I missed you guys" I nodded to that with a smile

"Well, as much as I want to catch up with you but I have to go to school, so we will talk later, Okay. See ya" saying that I ran out of the door in hurry. I was already getting late for school so rush was natural at that moment. However, I couldn't get that far before Jeremy followed me out and caught up with me.

"Jacq, what was that?" he asked me still looking quite surprised himself

"What was what?" I asked pretending to have no clue about what he was talking about

"That, with Uncle John?" I raised my eye brows at him as he asked that

"He is our uncle Jeremy. And he is not a bad person. It's just that his ways of thinking things are not very appropriate. But he is a good person underneath" Jeremy didn't say anything else on the matter and just followed me to the school while talking about Viki and Anna. Jeremy and the loves of his life. It sometimes seems really funny to me.

In the school something interesting happened. While I was walking down the corridor, I over heard Alaric talking with Elena. I was passing right by his classroom when I heard them discussing about something. When I paid more attention and started eavesdropping in on them, I found out that he was talking to her about Jeremy's essay. I never thought I would say this but I was glad at the moment knowing that Ric doesn't know anything about me yet. Because he considers Elena more sensible and responsible and he would have told her right away about me. Elena on the other hand totally declared her love for us and that's the reason she wants to keep us in the dark. I rolled my eyes at her confession. Just wait until Jeremy finds out what you did to him. I said that in my mind. I really hate her nature of trying to be the almighty all the time. In this case I share Caroline's way of thinking. What's so special about her? What she got into her that both Stefan and Damon would fall head over heels for her. Why? I know she loves her siblings but it still bothers me that she thinks she has the right to make decisions for us. Like when she asked Damon to compel Jeremy, it was completely her decision. She didn't even give him a chance to cope up with it on his own. If taking our choices away from us makes her think, she is actually caring about us then I don't want her to care about me at all. She may love me but she doesn't really have any right to influence my life.

The same day at night Jeremy, Uncle John, Jenna and I were having dinner together and we were talking about things. More like catching up with each other. It was pretty clear that Jenna hates John. She just can't stand him and wants him out of the house immediately. I heard her inquiring about Uncle John's arrival at our house and what he really wanted? She was clueless about it just like others which was obvious. However, I knew very well about Uncle John's intention for coming here in Mystic Falls. He came here to kill the tomb vampires and restore the town's safety. That reminded me, I needed to speak with Anna as soon as possible, which is absolutely necessary to do if I want her and her mother Pearl safe and sound which means keeping them alive.

"Why does she hate you?" asked Jeremy to Uncle John in a whisper at one point of the conversation that we were having but John answered it out loud

"We used to sleep together" just as he said that Jenna threw a paper ball at his head which hit him perfectly

"I am standing right here" she growled out at him. Both Jeremy and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

The rest of the dinner was pretty normal and full of conversations obviously. After dinner I went to my room and called Stefan. I wanted to ask him when he has free time so that I could have a proper chat with him about certain matters like his blood diet. He picked up the call on the first ring

"Jacq, everything alright?" asked Stefan, he already sounded worried. I rolled my eyes to myself for that

"Yes, Stefan, everything is fine. Why do you think I will only call you when something is wrong? I could call you just to talk you, you know" I heard him laugh a little which made me smile as well

"Yeah, sorry. So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, his tone noticeably lightened now

"Actually, I was just wondering if you could spare some time for me when you are free. I want to discuss some things with you" there was silence for a moment as I asked that

"I am actually headed towards your home right now. Elena wants me to spend the night with her" I could tell it slipped his tongue and he didn't really want me to know that. The silence was the proof of his uneasiness.

"Stefan, when I said I want to discuss things with you I meant it with you only, not you along with Elena" I said that to ease up his uneasiness but somehow it made the conversation more awkward

"Right, so how about I sneak into your room first before going to Elena's. Is that okay with you?" the thought of Stefan sneaking into my room kind of thrilled me and I couldn't help but smirk

"Yeah that would be great, see you soon then"

Stefan came into my room sooner than I expected. I was about to greet him with a smile but when I saw his face I couldn't help but gasp out loud. Though he tried to hide it from me but I saw right through his facade. Stefan looked so torn up behind his mask of calmness that it was clear that he was struggling within himself. I scowled at him, because I was absolutely confused

"What happened to you?" I asked right away without hesitating about it. Something must have happened to Stefan. He isn't suppose to look like this

"Nothing" said Stefan quickly and without looking at me which made me sure that he was lying to me "What do you want to talk about?" he asked clearly trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the topic Stefan. What happened to you?" I asked leaving no way for him to deny it or back out from answering my question. Stefan took sometime to decide whether to tell me or not. Sighing heavily he gave in on telling me.

"I accidentally tasted human blood while having a fight with Damon. I lost my control for a while but I am regaining it now. I am getting my control back slowly. Don't worry about it" I was downright gaping at him now. After all I did to avoid this accident from happening, Stefan is still becoming the monster he became before in the show. Why the hell Damon didn't say anything to me about it? Of course how can I forget, he is infatuated with Elena right now and he must have felt it absolutely unnecessary to even inform me of this situation. And what about that dream I was having? It wasn't really a dream then, was it? It really happened. But why would I dream about it? I am not a witch. My head was spinning at the moment with all the thoughts running through my mind. Why am I failing at everything? I just wanted to scream out my frustration right then and there. Thankfully Stefan's voice snapped me out of it

"Are you okay, Jacq?" he looked worriedly at me. I could barely nod.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Stefan asked again. After what I heard and realized, there was no point in having any conversation with him about blood thirst control at the moment

"Stefan, would you mind if we talk later? It was nothing important anyways" Stefan was clearly curious and confused and obviously wanted to know what I wanted to talk to him about but he nodded thankfully and left for Elena's room.

After Stefan left, I went to bed even though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I heard the crashing sound from Elena's room which I probably wouldn't have heard if I were sleeping. It seems like no matter what I do the story line is remaining the same one way or other. Stefan was supposed to be normal right now. My interference was supposed to change things for good. But it's not happening now. Then my thought got stuck into something else. If everything is going to happen the same way then it means that Damon would no doubt fall for Elena no matter what I do. I never felt so frustrated in my whole life. I felt like giving up on everything. Again I questioned myself, why I am here? Why I ended up here if I don't have the power to change things? What is my purpose of being here then? That night I had yet another dream. I couldn't really remember it clearly. But from what I could remember I know that I have to make sure that everyone is safe in this world. I don't even know what that means. Because honestly I feel like giving up already. It's not fun anymore.

The next day, Elena called Damon in the morning like she did in the show. So, Damon appeared at our door steps.

"Oh good, you are here" Elena breathed out in relief.

"You ask, I came. I am easy like that" I rolled my eyes as I heard that. Yes, I was eavesdropping on them. I didn't really have to hear it as I already knew why Damon was at our house and what's going to happen next and also what Damon is going to say at every point but still I couldn't help it. And for the record, I was extremely pissed off at Damon for hiding Stefan's situation from me. On the other hand, Elena clearly didn't want anyone to know that Damon was in the house so they went to her bedroom to talk privately there. She pointed at Jeremy who was eating breakfast at the kitchen and asked Damon to be quiet. Thankfully she missed to see that I was there too, standing very close to them but perfectly hidden behind the wall. Even though Elena asked Damon to be quiet but Damon being Damon ruined her plan

"No Elena I will not ...go to your bed room with you" Damon said out lout but Jeremy didn't give it a damn. Elena while glaring at Damon, dragged him up in her bedroom. I walked into the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. Thankfully Jeremy didn't start to bother me at the moment. He was lost in his own world. I didn't bother going upstairs because I knew exactly what was going on in Elena's room right now and what they were talking about. I also remembered Damon going through Elena's underwear drawer. A low growl escaped from my chest at the thought before I could stop it. Thankfully Jeremy didn't notice that. I didn't know that knowing everything could be also painful sometimes. I was sipping juice from my glass and Jeremy was still chewing on his cereal when Elena entered the room. I didn't acknowledge her presence and Jeremy kept on chewing ignoring her as well

"Is something wrong between you two?" asked Elena and both Jeremy and I shrugged our shoulders at her. When actually I wanted to say is yes, everything is wrong. First of all I am pissed that soon Damon and Elena will become Delena. Second, I can't find a way to get the moonstone or the stakes made out of white oak tree wood. Third, Jeremy had added another problem to the list which is finding Anna. And lastly it seems that I am failing at every attempt to right everything that went wrong in the show. So, yes, everything is going on wrong for me. But I will kill myself before saying all these out loud.

The same day in the afternoon Elena asked me and Jeremy to take a walk with her when we were doing nothing in our own rooms. I knew already that she was going to tell us about her being an adopted child in the Gilbert family. Elena started talking about things at first before getting to the point.

"I just can't believe that mom and dad never told you that you were adopted" Jeremy was surprised to find this out. Well it was natural for him to be surprised and shocked as well. But I just kind of played along with them. After all I couldn't be really shocked because I already knew it.

"They would have eventually I guess" I said just for the sake of looking naturally surprised like Jeremy

"Yeah, I guess, they would have eventually" Elena agreed. I left Jeremy to do the rest of the talking. After ending the current conversation, Elena brought up Jeremy's history homework. Jeremy's eyes flickered to me and I shrugged my shoulders in response to tell him that I have no idea why she brought that up. Now Jeremy played along and managed to look completely innocent.

"Jacq, what have you decided to wear at the founder's party tonight?" asked Elena, she was trying to engage me in the sibling conversation as well. I felt that she wasn't satisfied at the lack of my response to her revealing the truth about herself. I know she wants me to give her as much attention as she gets from others. But it's just not gonna happen, not with me at least.

"I am not sure if I am even going to this party" I said honestly. I had no wish to be there tonight. What can I possibly do there?

"Jacq, everyone's going to be there" Elena looked worriedly at me but Jeremy smirked at me

"Besides, it will hurt uncle John's feelings if his favorite niece won't be there at the party where he would be honored by the Mayor himself" I shoved Jeremy and playfully glared at him

"Shut up" then he shoved me back and before I knew it I was running after him and Elena was following us behind. Guess, I have no choice but to go to his party now.

**AN: Guys I have another chapter ready in my doc manager. But I won't post it until you review this chapter. I am mean sometimes. Lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks a lot for the review guys. I hope I will get more for this chapter  
**

**Chapter 10: The founder's party**

Everyone from the Gilbert family was present at the founder's party of the night and of course including me. The party took place at the founder's hall like it was supposed to. I was still very upset about my failure at saving Stefan when I was so sure I would succeed. Because of my upset mood, I had decided before coming to this party that I won't interfere in anything that's going to happen tonight. It's not like my doing anything will help anyone. So far that's what I understood otherwise I would have succeeded in saving Stefan and no way in hell he would have become a blood thirsty uncontrolled monster. However, my mind was occupied nonetheless. My dream from last night that I still couldn't remember after trying my hardest had my mind completely puzzled. Everyone was talking with everyone or minding their own business. I on the other hand was more like observing everyone. I may have decided to stay away from action tonight but that doesn't mean that I am not gonna sit down and watch others doing it. For the night I was determined to be only an audience. And just for information I was living the episode 'Under control' currently.

Elena was standing right beside me until she saw Stefan and made her way over to him. Stefan looked bad and obviously drunk. I am sure, Stefan's being Stefan and trying to resist the urge to drink something stronger than animal blood, and the alcohol certainly wasn't helping him much. But he was trying to pretend to be in a good mood. Stefan went over to the DJ and made him change the music to which he and Kelly started dancing along with others. I was so lost in my own thoughts that when Tyler sneaked on me from behind, I jump out of my skin with a startled yelp. I was flushed red with embarrassment immediately. Tyler didn't help the situation a bit as he started laughing out loud. I glared at him and playfully hit his arm

"Shut up, you scared the hell out of me" I was still breathless

"I didn't know you were so lost in your own thoughts" said Tyler in a way apologizing to me by saying that. I let out a small laugh of my own and shook my head hopelessly at myself

"So, what are you doing for fun apart from scaring me to death?" I asked in a bit flirty way

"I thought about getting drunk earlier with Matt but he bailed out on me" he said sighing heavily. I pouted at that, pretending to feel bad about that for him

"Oh sad" I said and he rolled his eyes at me knowing I wasn't really sad about that. Then Tyler noticed the music and said

"The music is good, wanna dance" I thought about it for a moment. Well there is no harm in it. It might cheer up my mood as well

"Yeah sure. But I should let you know that I am not really a good dancer" he leaned near my ear and whispered

"Don't worry neither am I?" strange his closeness didn't make me shiver. It didn't stir some strange feelings in my stomach. But I am sure if it were Damon I would have felt those kind of things. May be it's just a Damon thing. Anyway, Tyler led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. He wasn't a bad dancer at all and I was having fun. But suddenly I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around and found a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at me coldly. Damon was standing with Elena. While Elena was looking worriedly at Stefan, Damon was glaring at me and Tyler. I looked away from him and focused back on Tyler. There was no reason for Damon to be jealous. May be I just imagined it. Matt and Elena joined us in the dance floor as well. I saw Jenna talking with Alaric. After some time I noticed Jeremy roaming around the hall. I should stop him from going to the Sheriff even though I said to myself that I won't interfere in anything but I really didn't want Jeremy to be in any kind of trouble. Call it a sister's concern for her stupid brother, I immediately got into action.

"Excuse me Tyler, I need to go to the wash room" he nodded and let go of my hand. Unfortunately, by the time I found Jeremy, it was too late. I watched my idiotic brother going straight to the sheriff while she was still talking with Damon and asked her about Viki's death without thinking twice about it. I wanted to slap him in the head for that. If I hadn't plan to be inactive tonight, I could have stopped him from doing that, actually I should have stopped him. But the damage is already done. Because of that action, I was also forced to decide that I wouldn't deal with Jeremy anymore about vampire business. He is very emotional and vulnerable. He could screw up big times and I am not getting involved with him in that. I needed a drink, so I sneaked one glass and went far away from the crowd into the opening. Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me

"What is it Damon?" I asked without turning around because I knew it was him. I don't know how but I just did. And there he was standing right in front of me. I raised the glass up to my lips to take another sip from it but it was taken away from me before I knew it. I glared at Damon as he gulped down the remaining of the drinks himself and threw the glass away. I huffed angrily at him and crossed arms over my chest.

"Tell me, how come I never managed to even startle you and that punk kid Tyler scared you out of your bones" the way Damon was looking at me while saying that, it pierced my soul. It took a lot of will power to turn away from him. I hoped it would send him the message that I was avoiding him and he would leave me alone. But who was I kidding. It's Damon after all.

"What got your mood off?" he inquired choosing to ignore my avoiding attitude towards him

"An idiotic brother of mine" I replied without thinking much

"Does Jeremy know anything?" he asked seriously

"How would I know?" I snapped at him and walked away from there. Thankfully he didn't stop me from walking away but I saw him shutting his eyes close tightly and took a deep breathe. As if trying to control himself or calm down. What got him so worked up? Well who knows? I certainly don't. I was just walking around when Matt informed me that Jeremy was looking for me. Elena was standing with him too but she didn't pay much attention to that. Which I was thankful for or else she would have got suspicious immediately. As much as I wanted to avoid Jeremy right now, I was curious about why he was looking for me? I found him sitting alone in front of the fire place. He jumped up to his feet when he saw me there

"Jacq, I can't take this anymore. I know you know what really happened to Viki. Please tell me, please. No one else is saying the truth, not even Elena" I jerked his hands off of my arms

"It's because they don't want you to know the truth" I snapped at him angrily actually shouted at him.

"Don't you get it? It's a secret that only a few people are allowed to know. Not kids like you and me. The minute they are going to find out that we really know what is going on in this town, they are gonna lock us up, make us vervain free and then compel us to forget everything that we know" I exhale a deep breath to release my frustration

"Your running around and asking people questions about what happened to Viki, it would only get your memories whipped out once again" I said in a pleading tone and hoping for him to get my point

"Again?" he caught on that part right away "What do you mean by again?" he asked with force

"Your memories were whipped out once before. You were compelled to forget something" I didn't think I should tell him but then I thought why not. Besides, he is going to find out anyways.

"Forget what?" he grew more impatient

"Jeremy, I cannot tell you that. Just pretend to not know anything about vampires, okay. And if you really want to find out what happened to Viki, then look for things without letting anyone know about it. Or you are gonna get both of us in danger" I left the room without giving him a chance to say anything else. I hoped that this conversation will get my point through his thick head. I really don't want to get compelled because of his stupidity. Thankfully Jeremy got the idea and he rushed back home. Hopefully he would find all his answers by reading Elena's diary and stop bothering me with his questions.

As I was still at the party, I had yet to face more dramas. While walking around the halls, I came across a crying and bleeding Kelly. It meant that the kiss between her and Tyler happened this time as well. I was about to walk away from there but Stefan came and I stopped myself from leaving. I thought there was nothing to worry about because Stefan wouldn't lose his control right now. I mean all the other events happened the same. But I was wrong and Stefan lost his control right in front of my eyes. He actually licked the blood off of Kelly's forehead this time. I had no other choice but to run to them.

"Stefan" my voice helped him snap out and I pulled Kelly away from him. Stefan realized what he just did and looked horrified. Kelly was just stoned.

"I need to get out" Stefan said to me though more to himself but I stopped him

"You need to compel her to forget first" he looked back at Kelly and quickly compelled her to forget what happened

"Go straight to the boarding house Stefan" I kind of ordered him. He nodded and took off immediately. This is really, really bad.

Right that moment, I heard the sound of the bell. Uncle John must be ringing it. I was still a bit shaken from what just happened. My mind was buzzing with thoughts. I needed to get out of the party immediately. However, I couldn't leave right away because once I walked outside I spotted Damon, Ric and Uncle John talking, well more like having a heated conversation. I thought about avoiding them but uncle John saw me

"Jacqueline" he called me over. I slowly walked up to him having no other choice. Damon and Ric were still standing there and watched us intensely

"Are you heading home?" Uncle John asked and wrapped an arm around me for a light hug

"Yes Uncle" I replied quite shocked at his gesture. I would never page John as someone to show his affection without hesitation.

"Did you enjoy the party tonight?" he asked and I nodded with a smile trying to be as much convincing as possible. Then John turn to Ric with a smug look on his face.

"Alaric, my niece thinks you are the best history teacher she ever got" both Damon and Ric looked troubled now because they understood where this conversation would go now and so did I.

"But you have no idea Jacqueline how many dark secrets he has right under his sleeves" he said mockingly and expected me to look baffled and clueless about what was he talking about. He was clearly trying to turn me against Alaric. No wonder why everyone hates John. The next thing I did, rather confused John because I beamed brightly instead of going all curious and dark

"Well that explains why Alaric isn't so boring like other history teachers. It's really cool, isn't it uncle?" John's face immediately darkened and I had to lower my face to hide the smirk that crept up my lips. I stole a glance at Ric and Damon who were smirking at John right now as well.

"Yes, very...I guess you should get going now. Take someone with you" he said obviously dismissing me from there

"Aren't you heading home too? Let's go together" I offered him but he shook his head

"No, I have to stay for a while" I nodded

"Okay I will go look for Tyler then. He can drop me home" I didn't miss to see the irritation on Damon's face at the mention of Tyler's name. I walked away from them but didn't really go looking for Tyler. I knew he would be in a bad mood at the moment, better not bother him right now. Instead I got out using the other way and planned on walking home which wasn't that far. While walking I started thinking about Stefan and what he did today. May be I shouldn't have saved him in the first place and let things happen in it's own way. Clearly things got worse than before. What's going to happen to Stefan and Elena's epic love? Would it still last or would Elena choose Damon this time? I was seriously running out of my patience. All I want now is to get the hell out of here and back to my old life. Because at least there I wasn't crushing over someone who was slowly falling in love with someone else.

"Didn't your dear uncle just ask you not to walk around alone?" Damon was walking by me now out of nowhere. Well he always comes out of nowhere

"So?" I said not even looking at him and kept walking at a steady pace

"What about your boyfriend Tyler? Wasn't he suppose to give you a ride? Or are you pissed off at him for kissing Kelly Donovan?" he was trying to provoke my anger and he was succeeding to some level.

"The only thing pissing me off right now is you Salvatore" he smirked smugly at me. God he is so obnoxious.

"Guess, I hit a sensitive nerve" I took a deep breathe to cool off because anger would get me nowhere with him

"Why don't you go back to your ignoring me mode? My life was so much fun when you were avoiding me" I said with a sweet fake smile

"If I remember correctly you are the one avoiding me Miss. little Gilbert" he smirked again. It was really hard for me not to punch him in the face for that.

"Now why would you think that? Because if I remember correctly you are the one who hadn't talked to me for four days" I stopped walking and faced him finally. There formed an awkward silence between us. We just kept staring at each others eyes. Unknown to me Damon came closer to me. I realized it when he caress my cheek with his thumb, so gently as if I am made of wax and his slightest touch would damage me. My stomach filled up with butterflies at the moment and my heart started pumping faster in my chest.

"You look beautiful tonight" he sounded like he meant it and for a second I thought he would lean in and kiss me. But then he pulled away suddenly

"But not as much as your sister" I was actually gaping at him. How can I forget? He is an insensitive jerk and an exceptional jackass. As much as I wanted to glare at him, I didn't and shrugged my shoulders at him

"Keep saying that Damon, no one else would agree with you on this matter" he rolled his eyes at me

"God, you are so full of yourself Jacq, and that's coming from me" I really wanted to get rid of him right now

"Seriously Damon, what do you want?" I asked straight away. He shrugged his shoulders

"I don't want anything. I am just being a gentleman and walking you home" he said with sincerity. I hardly believed that now

"Really, are you sure? I mean you don't want to get any information out of me about Uncle John, so that you could plan a way to kill him again" I asked him with a fake serious look. He stared at me with confusion

"You know I killed your uncle tonight, well tried to and failed" this time I smirked at him

"I saw you snapping his neck and throwing him down. It was quite an impressive move but alas it didn't work" he frowned at me as I said that. I didn't really witness it happening tonight but I knew he must have done that and I was not letting the chance pass by to rub it on his face. At least it made the smirk disappear from his face for a while.

"You knew he was wearing the ring, didn't you?" I nodded making a smug face

"It's a big tacky thing Damon, really hard to miss. But I am surprised you missed to see it. Besides, I wouldn't have let you touch him if he wasn't wearing the ring" I said with firm voice

"He is a douche bag" Damon groaned with frustrating and disappointment

"He is my uncle. And I don't want him dead. Not that I have to worry about it. He is a smart guy" I smirked as he rolled his eyes

"Smart, my ass" I chuckled at his annoyance and resumed walking towards home again but kept talking

"Don't you agree? He is definitely on your bad side and he is still breathing. Of course he is smart. After all he is my uncle" I said the last part proudly

"He could be a real problem for me and Stefan" stated Damon in a matter of fact tone. Good that he mentioned Stefan's name. I was dying to confront Damon about not telling me anything about him

"Speaking of Stefan how is he doing?" I asked with casual tone of voice. He glanced at me

"Good" Damon said, clearly he didn't want to talk about Stefan but I was not letting it go

"Really because what I saw today, it was anything but good" Damon looked at me seriously now

"What you saw?" I told him about what he did when he found a bleeding Kelly. Damon realized that there was no point in hiding it from me now

"I didn't want you to know about this. I am trying to get him on a healthy diet but my brother could be very stubborn when he wants to be" explained Damon which made me roll my eyes at him

"I am sure you didn't do it the right way" I said with surety and send a glare at his way which he returned instantly "I am really worried about him. I wish I could help" I really meant that and earned a snarl from Damon instantly

"I see you really care about my brother" I rolled my eyes at him at first but then something pop into my mind suddenly

"Why else do you think I risked my life to save him?" I couldn't help but feel satisfied at the jealous look on his face. Though why he was jealous was a conflicted matter. He could be jealous because I was giving Stefan my attention and not him or it's just because his brother is getting care and attention from a girl and it's not him again. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off

"Besides, he is your brother, and Elena's boyfriend. And he doesn't deserve to suffer like this" that silenced him up for a while

"So, what do you suggest to do?" asked Damon with sarcasm but I replied him with seriousness

"Give him, one or two drops of human blood every day. It will help him built a resistance against too much craving. And lots of animal blood into his system" we stopped in front of my house.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded. I know I shouldn't push it but I couldn't help myself

"Why do you pretend like I am invisible to you in front of everyone?" he frowned at me in confusion at my question

"Well, you are the one who wanted to keep it a secret that we actually talk" he answered as if that's the only and obvious reason. I rolled my eyes at him

"I don't want anyone to know that I know about vampires. But I never said anything about pretending not to see me when I am standing right in front of you" I said with angry undertone which he groaned at right away

"Fine, I will stop it if you want me to. What's the big deal?" he asked innocently. I glared at him more with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why the hell do you flirt with Elena so much? I thought you do it just to piss off Stefan but there is more to it, isn't it?" he smirked at me as I burst out in anger

"What do you think there is?" he asked in a husky whisper. I almost shivered hearing that tone but got a hold on myself on right time

"You are falling for her" I gave him a straight answer "Now that Katherine is out of picture, you are falling for Elena. After all they look alike" Damon got angry after I said that

"What do you know about Katherine?" he asked with rage in his voice

"Just that you loved her for 146 years only to find out that she betrayed you. Anna told me everything" he took a deep breath to control his anger and not to do anything to hurt me

"It doesn't matter now. I have moved on" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Moved on to whom? Elena right? God, Damon what is wrong with you? Why do you always have to go for your brother's girl?" we both glared at each other but he looked beyond dangerous right now. And I should really run away from him

"Get inside before I hurt you" he growled at me

"Fine but from now on, I want nothing to do with you Damon and stay the hell away from me" saying that I entered the house. I went straight up to my room where I found Jeremy waiting up for me. My anger washed away at the sight of him. He looked so broken.

"I read Elena's diary. Viki was killed by the Salvatores. They are vampires. And Elena knew it all along" Jeremy said it all at once. I took a deep breath

"I don't want to say anything in this matter Jeremy. I knew all of this too but I couldn't tell you" there was nothing else I wanted to say to him in my defense because in that matter I was guilty too. Jeremy sighed out heavily

"Well at least you didn't deny not knowing anything and didn't pretend to be oblivion. But Elena, she lied to me the whole time. I asked her so many times but every time she refused to have any idea about it. And she even asked Damon to compel me to forget everything about it. I don't think I can forgive her for what she did to me" said Jeremy with anger in his voice. I sighed out knowing things are bound to get bad between Jeremy and Elena now.

"Elena loves you, she cares about you Jeremy. But it's up to you if you want to forgive her or not. Frankly saying, if I were you I know I wouldn't have. But still she is our sister and only wants the best for us" I tried to lessen Jeremy's anger as much as possible. After that we just sat in my room together for sometime

"I need to freshen up" I announced. Jeremy nodded and left for his room. At night I was thinking about Damon like every other night before falling asleep. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. What I said to him today was completely unnecessary? Why the hell would I care if he loves Elena? Why it bothers me so much? It's really frustrating. I really should do something about it. This can't go on like this. Because very soon things are going to get worse in the world of vampire diaries.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I love you guys so I am not gonna let you wait. I am updating another chapter and got the next one ready. Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter will get me more reviews. Also I am pretty sure this chapter will shock you a bit. Lets get to the story then  
**

**Chapter 11: Miss Mystic Falls**

Currently I am living 'Miss Mystic Falls' episode timeline. Jeremy wouldn't stop following me around even after I answered all of his questions about vampires as much as I could. Of course I didn't tell him everything that I knew about specifically about the knowledge that the gang would gain in the future. I also haven't seen Damon anywhere near me. Guess, he is really staying away from me after the last confrontation. And I think it's a good thing for both of us. If we stay at distance then perhaps my attraction for him would decrease. I am certainly hoping for it. Because I can never get him.

Anyway, Elena, Jeremy and I the three of us went to school together for the first time. It was another sibling's moment for us. Elena was worried about Stefan but she couldn't share that with us even if we knew everything, me more than Jeremy. But Elena was unaware of our knowledge and we would very much like to keep it that way until she changes her mind about getting us involve in supernatural world. Once we 'The Gilbert Siblings' arrived at school we went our separate ways. I went looking for Tyler, so Jeremy didn't follow me this time. He still hates Tyler and didn't like it a bit that I am friends with him. But Jeremy knew better than to say anything against it or try to stop me from being friends with him. He was well aware of the consequences. I made it clear to him that if he comes between me and Tyler, I will never speak with him again. And it really worked. I am already Tyler's good friend but I needed to be his best buddy. Not only because I want the moonstone from him but also I realized that he is seriously misunderstood by everyone else. And I feel for him and really want to be there for him. Until of course Caroline comes along and they become a couple. So, the last thing I want is Jeremy messing up this friendship for me. I love my brother but he has been annoying the hell out of me lately. And I am not on my best mood when I am annoyed.

Finally after looking everywhere, I found Tyler sitting all alone in a corner and obviously not in a cheery mood at the moment, and looked kind of broken too, I might add

"Hey what's up?" I smiled at him brightly while greeting him but Tyler didn't return that

"Nothing" he replied gloomily. I raised my eye brows at him in a 'are you going to tell me or not' manner. Tyler sighed out heavily with frustration.

"I seriously screwed things up with Matt. I mean I made out with his mom. What is wrong with me?" as Tyler spoke I could see how disturbed he was about his own action

"So, what? The world didn't stop spinning Tyler. Matt will come around too" I said it because I knew that Matt would forgive him eventually and be friends with him again. However, Tyler was looking at me with unbelievable expression on his face

"You are speaking as if it was nothing" said Tyler with annoyance in his voice. He must be thinking I wasn't taking him seriously. I groaned lightly at that

"Because it was nothing. Shit happens Tyler. Your pounding on it, isn't gonna undo it" seriously how long has he decided to pin over this, I wondered in my mind

"I also beat up Matt" said Tyler and felt more guilty but I shrugged my shoulders at him

"You are an angry young man" I said in a matter of fact tone. Tyler sighed but laughed a little afterwards

"So, I should just move on and not give a crap about it" he both stated and asked

"I think apologizing to Matt is on the card too" I said knowing that without apologizing to Matt, their friendship won't restart. Besides Matt deserved an apology. However mentioning of the apology made Tyler gloomy again. He must be feeling nervous about facing Matt again after what happened. And I was right

"I don't think I can face Matt right now" said Tyler with shamed expression

"I am not telling you to jump on him right now Tyler. But when you feel ready, do apologize. He might not forgive you on first attempt but he has been your friend for a long time now. I am sure he will understand you" Tyler just nodded at that then looked at me

"Thank you, for being with me, when everyone seems to hate me right now" he genuinely seemed grateful

"Any time Tyler" I gave his shoulder a comforting pat. I should light up his mood

"By the way how was it?" I asked. Tyler looked confusedly at me

"What?" I smirked at him

"Making out with an older woman. Damn Tyler, you have gained a hell of an experience" his eyes went wide as he gaped at me. He looked like a cartoon at the moment

"You did not just say that" then I threw a smart ass remark as he said that

"Hey, I am just trying to make you see the bright side of this situation" we stared at each other for a while then both of us burst out laughing. We couldn't stop for a while and my eyes watered due to the laughing

"You are unbelievable Jacq" Tyler dragged every word long in the sentence

"That's one of my many special abilities"

After talking some more I left Tyler to go to my class that would start in about fifteen minutes. On my way I bumped into Bonnie. Finally she is back. I felt really happy to see her. I realized then that I really missed her. We shared a long hug

"Oh I missed you. How is everything going?" asked Bonnie while squishing the life out of me out of love

"Everything is great. And you? Are you okay now?" Bonnie pulled away as I asked that and she just merely nodded which meant she is not okay. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Okay Bonnie, spill. what's bugging you?" but I knew it already that she is not going to say anything even if she wanted to. She doesn't know I knew everything that happened and that is happening right now and even that will happen in the future. So, I let her convince me that she was okay and everything was fine. After leaving Bonnie, I started to walk towards my class. I had to cross the parking lot to go to my class room. On my way there, I spotted Elena and Stefan sharing a sweet kiss. I couldn't pass without being an interruption in their blissful kiss. So, I waiting for them to end it. I saw Elena walking away and Stefan opened the trunk of his car where lots of empty blood bags were disposed. Stefan seemed to take my advise that I never really gave him directly and finally gave into the diet of drinking human blood. The only difference is that I asked to take one or two drops of blood but instead he is drinking one or two bags of blood and that's in every hour. Now isn't that wonderful. Christ! it can't be anything else but a disaster. I couldn't help but walk up to him

"Well well now isn't that a sight!" I said looking at the mess of blood bags. Stefan looked like a thief got caught red handed at that moment.

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" he asked and quickly closed the lid of his trunk

"This is school Stefan, I came here to attend classes just like you and the others" I replied smartly. He was struggling to say something but I beat him to it "How did you get all those blood bags? Robbed a blood bank at a hospital?" his eyes shone with guilt

"Thought so. Does your brother know about this?" now Stefan got tensed

"Jacq, please. I can explain. But please don't tell anyone about this" Stefan pleaded and I just nodded to him

"Don't worry Stef, your dirty secret is safe with me. But I don't think you could hide it from Damon for long. And once Damon knows Elena will find out as well" I stated the obvious and Stefan knew that I was right. And it didn't make him happy a bit

"I will deal with them, just stay out of it, okay" he snapped at me rudely but I shrugged my shoulders at him in response and pretended that I didn't notice the rudeness in his voice

"I know the concept of minding my own business Stefan" I said in a not so friendly tone. Stefan sighed out heavily and squeezed his eyes close before looking at me again

"I am sorry Jacq. I just-. It's been hell for me for past few days" I nodded in understanding as he explained. I knew he was going through hell and I felt sorry for him. I did try to save him from this but alas it didn't work

"And also I should thank you for stopping me that night. I probably would have killed Matt's mom. Thanks for saving me from doing that" I sighed heavily at that

"Am I not doing a lot of 'saving Stefan' lately?" he nodded with a smile

"Which is forcing me to ask you, why? Why are you saving me? Why are you risking your life for me Jacq? It can't be just because I am dating your sister" I knew why I am saving him. Because he is Damon's brother. Damon needs Stefan just like Stefan needs Damon in each others life. There can't be one without the other. But no way in hell I am going to say that to Stefan. Besides I liked him and how he is.

"What can I say? May be I am secretly in love with you" I said smirking when I wanted to just smile for making it look real. Stefan smirked back

"As much as I wish that to be true honey but I know that's not the matter" I gasped dramatically at him

"Oh my god! Stefan could flirt. Who knew? Is this the end of the world?" Stefan rolled his eyes at me with a sweet smile and thankfully I got to change the subject

"Anyway, I have to go to the class. So, see you later" saying that I made my way towards my class room hoping to enter before the teacher arrives. I caught up with Caroline and Bonnie at the lunch break when they were talking about Miss Mystic Falls dance. Caroline was both tensed and excited which wasn't a good combination for her. She was insecure about losing to Elena as always

"Relax Care, I know you will win. Elena doesn't stand a chance this time" I said to make her feel better when Bonnie's support didn't work for her. She looked at me with hope and a bit of confidence

"You think so" she asked with nervousness as if my words will write her fate

"I know so" I said confidently

"But Elena is your sister, don't you want her to win?" asked Caroline without hesitation

"I am not the one to put my relationships before my better judgement Care. Elena may be my sister but you deserve to be Miss Mystic Falls this year. You are the one who worked hard for this" Caroline grinned happily at me while Bonnie looked impressed. It sure boosted up Caroline's confidence.

Later in the evening, everyone was getting ready for the dance and so was I. My sole purpose to go to this dance was to talk to Anna. I just hoped that she will be there like she came to the dance in the show. I really needed to speak with her before it's too late. Alaric came to our house to pick up Jenna and Elena like he was supposed to. I went with Uncle John and Jeremy. Obviously Jenna won't be in the same car as Uncle John. And it seemed only Jeremy and I didn't have any problems with him at the moment. Once at the party my eyes started looking around for a certain vampire. Finally I spotted Anna after a while and I rushed to her immediately as if she would disappear if I don't get to her fast. Anna noticed me too and thankfully approached me as well and even with a smile. She gave me a tight hug that I returned with as much enthusiasm.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked right after we parted from the hug. Anna took a deep breath

"Me and my mom had to leave. But we are staying around in Mystic Falls now" Anna informed me and I nodded knowing it from beforehand so I wasn't surprised

"Anna I need to talk to you. Let's get some place less crowded" she nodded and we walked outside

"I don't know how to say this to you, Anna. But I know what happened between you and Jeremy the last time you saw each other" her face fell right away at the mention of the incident. But I had to talk to her about that

"He wanted me to turn him so that he could be with some girl named Viki" said Anna and I nodded

"I know my brother could be really stupid sometimes. Call me selfish but I really want you to give him another chance Anna" then I started to explain everything to her. How Jeremy fell in love with Viki, how Viki got turned and then got killed by Stefan and Damon. How Jeremy was compelled to forgot all about that but he never stop feeling for her. After the long explanation we both sat in silence

"Jeremy was in love with Viki, Anna. It wasn't easy for him to just move on. But he has feelings for you too" Anna looked at me with watery eyes as I said that "Jeremy needs to move on. And he is ready for it now. I know that you love him. And he would be lucky to have you. Make him realize that he loves you as much as you love him. Help him get a new love and new life and be a part of him. You may find the happiness too that every girl desires for and the happiness that you are looking for for years" I knew Anna already made up her mind

"Is Jeremy here?" she asked shyly

"Of course he is, go talk to him" Anna got up and in a blink disappeared. I really wanted this to work.

As there was nothing else for me to do, I also walked back inside the hall. I got myself a glass of champagne and settled in a corner where no one would see me. Everyone was chatting away with each other which was a usual sight at parties. I thought no one is going to notice my presence there until I felt a familiar feeling of someone's gaze on me . I looked around and found Damon looking right at me. I immediately looked away but he came over anyway.

"Is that what you are doing now-a-days? Giving love talks to everyone" I didn't know that Damon heard us but I wasn't that surprised

"You should know that it's a bad manner to eavesdrop in a girls' conversation" I said coolly

"Ooops sorry. My bad. So Anna and Jeremy, since when did you get into match making business?" he asked smirking arrogantly

"Since now, which reminds me to ask you, how are things going on between you and Elena? Any progress, need any help?" I asked casually but he glared at me

"Listen to me carefully, because I am not gonna say this over and over again. There is nothing going on between me and Elena" his face inched closer to mine with every word. I chuckled darkly though

"Yeah sure, right. But you can't deny the fact that you are attracted to her. I can see it written all over your face, you know?" this time he didn't snarl at me but smirked

"Even if I am attracted to her, why does it bother you so much, sweetheart? Do you have A crush on me or something?"I smirked back at that even though my heart was pounding loudly in my chest

"Even if I had a crush on you Damon, which is absolutely nonsense, I wouldn't admit it to you, knowing you are after your brother's girl" saying that I walked away from him.

Soon it was time for the dance to begin. Stefan was nowhere to be seen to escort Elena. He just disappeared somewhere. So just as it happened before in the show Damon took Stefan's place and escorted Elena to the dance floor. No matter what I can change, it seems impossible to stop the Delena thing from happening. I kept looking at them with stoned eyes while they danced around. I must have mistaken it because I think I saw Damon glancing at my way now and then. He would never do that, not in this life time at least. Elena is all that matters to him, no one else. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I walked out of there and came outside of the hall. I looked towards the parking lot and found a pacing Stefan with a frozen on the spot Amber. Another rescue mission for me. I said in my mind. I ran up to Stefan who looked horribly frustrated with hunger. He was shocked to see me there

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan. Pain was written all over his face. And he didn't like to see me there a bit

"Stefan, compel her to forget everything and release her now" I kind of commanded him. He regained some control on himself by taking a few deep breaths. He looked into Amber's eyes

"I am sorry; you won't remember any of it. You are free to go" Amber was out of her daze in no time

"What's going on?" she asked completely clueless. Stefan was hissing in pain now

"Amber right? My friend here is having a bit of a problem. Can you please help us?" she nodded without thinking much

"Please go inside and find Damon Salvatore. Tell him that his brother is in trouble. Hurry up please" nodding, Amber ran inside. I looked back at Stefan. He was getting worse every minute.

"Did you bring any blood bags with you?" he shook his head "Damn" I muttered under my breath. I made him look at me

"Stefan you need to breathe. You can control it okay. Just think of something else. Think of anything else but blood. Think of Elena. think of her" he was breathing in and out heavily. His face threatened to change but he was struggling. I looked around to see if Damon's coming. But there was no sign of him.

"You need to go. Get inside or I will kill you. I could rip you apart in a blink" Stefan gave up after a while

"I can't. I can't do this. I am so freaking hungry. I can't think of anything else" I had no idea what to do. I couldn't leave Stefan there in that state but he needed immediate help. I decided to go get Damon myself

"Hold on Stefan, I will go get Damon" but just as I was about to run towards the building, Stefan blocked my way

"No, you can't go" his face completely changed and he growled at me. Shit, he is going to attack me now

"Stefan, I am on vervain. You know that. Just hold on and let me get Damon. Only he can help you right now" his eyes lingered on the nerve on my neck and it seemed that he didn't hear a thing I was telling him

"No, I don't need Damon's help. You can help me too. Your blood. I just need blood" his fangs got out but before he could bite me I sprinted towards the woods. I couldn't run far because Stefan got me in a blink and threw me on the ground. I got up and tried to run again back to the house but this time Stefan grabbed me forcefully and thrust me into a tree. His face changed again and fangs got out fully. In a blink he pierced my skin and slit opened the vein on my neck with his sharp teeth. A scream escaped my lips as my blood flooded his mouth. I realized that the last time I drank vervain was two days ago. I thought I would take some tonight before sleep but now it turned out to be a huge mistake. The slight taste of vervain in my blood wasn't doing anything but to make him choke a little. It didn't stop him from draining me.

"Stefan, stop it please, stop. You don't want this. You don't want to do this. You will regret doing this later. Just stop" He pulled away in shock. Guilt ran over his face. He cupped my face. I wasn't crying but tears still got out and strained my face due to the pain that I was feeling.

"I am sorry, Jacq. I am so sorry. I don't know what is happening to me. I am not in control. Run, run as fast as you could, I don't want to hurt you. Run" I ran, I ran as fast as I could with a bleeding neck. This time I was truly scared. I saw a glimpse of the ripper that lived right underneath Stefan's skin and now I know how dangerous he is. I ran but failed to escape because the ripper stood right in front of me. He grabbed me again and sank his teeth into me in a different spot. This time it really hurt and an air piercing scream got out from my throat. It won't take long for him to suck me dry at the speed he was going. Another bite and more pain shot through me and another painful scream left my lungs. The white dress I wore for the party turned crimson red from my own blood. I am going to die today for sure. I already started feeling dizzy in my head. It's only a matter of time that Stefan would rip my head off like a true ripper. But that wasn't the plan of the fate I guess because suddenly Damon, Ric, Elena and Bonnie came there.

"Jacq" I heard them screaming my name in horror

"Let go of her Stefan" Damon jumped up on him. But Stefan threw him away sending him into a tree. However he dropped me on the ground in the process. Stefan tried to grab me again but Damon held him from behind and Ric pulled me away from him. Stefan was way beyond control. Even Damon couldn't control him now. I groaned in pain. If Ric wasn't holding me, I would have fainted by now. I was loosing my consciousness slowly but I could still make out what was happening. And from that I realized that Bonnie was doing some spell on Stefan that was not only making him writhe in pain but turned his veins black as well and slowly killing him. His head was exploding in pain and his skin was burning too but Bonnie had no intention of stopping it anytime soon. He let out a painful scream. But no one was saying anything to Bonnie to stop it, not even Elena who just stood there and watched with painful eyes. At last I screamed for Bonnie

"Stop it Bonnie. You are killing him. Stop it" Alaric held onto me tightly so that I wouldn't fall over from all the yelling. I was surprised that I could even do that. Thankfully Bonnie stopped and released Stefan. After the pain eased up, Stefan soon came into his senses and realized what he has done. He looked at me with teary regret full guilty eyes. Then he took off in a blink. It was hard for me to stand still even with Ric's support that moment. I felt so weak. Bonnie and Elana came rushing to me along with Damon.

"Damon, you should go find Stefan. I will take care of Jacq and take them home" said Ric. I knew Damon didn't want to leave but he has to and thankfully he knew that. Damon took off quickly as well. Elena and Bonnie were crying uncontrollably.

"Oh my god she is losing her pulse" said Ric worriedly and he picked me up bridal style quickly

"We have to take her to the hospital" said Bonnie but I shook my head violently

"No, no hospital. We can't- go- hospital-suspect- take- home" I mumbled for a while trying to tell them not to take me to the hospital. But soon the darkness consumed me completely and I passed out.

**AN: So how was it? I will update as soon as I get enough reviews. Love you all**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Because I am extremely happy with your response to the last chapter, I am updating yet another one. I hope it keeps up to your expectation. Thank you for the amazing reviews. It made my day. So, here it goes...  
**

**Chapter 12: Running errands**

I thought when I would wake up I will feel seething pain through my entire body. I doubted my survival too. But now when I finally opened my eyes it was like I just woke up from a regular night sleep. There was no pain or anything. I looked around but I wasn't in a familiar place. The bed I was lying on was stranger too. I noticed a blood bag connected to me. I guess the blood that I lost is being refilled now. When I tried to sit up I felt the weakness of my body. I was just wondering where I am when Bonnie entered the room through the door. Seeing me awake she rushed to my side

"Jacq, you are wake. How are you feeling?" I tried to speak up but found my throat extremely dry

"Water" I whispered. Bonnie got me some water quickly and helped me drink it. My throat soaked the cold water and the dryness disappeared instantly. It felt so good and refreshing

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked with concern. I nodded my head

"I am good Bonnie. Where are we?" I asked finally

"It's Alaric's apartment. We couldn't take you to your home" I nodded in understanding.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I drink some more water

"Not long, it's only been a day" I touched my neck to feel the wound but there wasn't any. I looked at Bonnie with questioning eyes. She hesitated a bit

"Damon gave you his blood, so that you will heal quickly" well I certainly felt thankful for that. I wouldn't want to wear a bandage around my neck for weeks. Ric walked into the room and was happily surprised to see me wake

"Jacq, how are you feeling now?" I could tell that he was relieved to see me wake

"I am feeling awfully good" both Ric and Bonnie smiled at that.

"Where is everyone else? And how many of you knows about what happened?" because only Elena, Bonnie, Ric and Damon knew what happened really

"Jeremy knows too. He was here the whole time. I forced him to go take some rest just a few hours ago" said Bonnie.

"I should inform others that you are finally awake" said Ric as he started calling someone, probably Elena or Damon. I couldn't stop myself from asking about Stefan when Ric finished talking

"They will be here soon" Ric informed us

"Ric, how is Stefan?" Bonnie's face darkened at the mention of Stefan's name. Ric got uncomfortable too but none answered me. So, I pushed more

"Is he okay? Where is he?" I was feeling worried now and it was visible on my face.

"Stefan locked himself up in the cellar at the boarding house" I frowned in confusion because I remember pretty clearly that Elena had to stab him with vervain for that.

"He did that himself" Ric nodded with a sigh

"He is feeling very guilty for what he did to you and punishing himself for that" Bonnie glared in the space

"It's not enough. He deserves worse"

"Bonnie" I said getting tired of their hatred

"What? He almost killed you Jacq. How can you worry about him?" her voice full of venom. Ric didn't say a word though. Obviously staying out of the girl to girl talk.

"Isn't you hating him enough? Come on Bon, he wasn't under control. Besides, I am not dead yet. Let's just skip that episode, shall we?" Bonnie shook her head in hopelessness.

"All he needs to do is get under control again. That doesn't include punishing. And what is Damon doing about it?" I asked out loud

"Elena and Damon are with him right now. But they too decided that it's safe to keep Stefan locked up until he is back in control again" said Ric. I realized that both Bonnie and Alaric had something to ask me too.

"Do you guys have something on your mind?" I asked making it easy for them to spit out what I knew they wanted to ask me. Bonnie started first

"How did you know about all this? About me?" asked Bonnie softly. I sighed inwardly. I guess I have to feed them the same story.

"When I read Jonathan Gilbert's journal where he mentioned about vampires, I sort of believed it. I was searching for more evidence on this when I was attacked by a vampire. Damon saved me and I asked him not to compel me to forget about it. After that I kept finding out about things, about you as well" I said to Bonnie as she sighed out

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you knew we share the same secret?" she asked with an accusing tone but I ignored that and answered truthfully

"I wanted to tell you guys but when Elena asked Damon to compel Jeremy to forget everything after Viki's death, I couldn't risk letting that happen to me too. I don't want to forget anything. That's why I thought it's better not to tell anyone about my knowing about vampires" she nodded in understanding. Then Bonnie got a call from her dad

"I have to go home Jacq. But I will come back soon" I nodded and after sharing a short hug, she left from there. It was only me and Alaric and he looked quite baffled about what he should do? He wasn't used to of taking care of someone for a long time. He spoke up after some time

"Doctor said you need to rest for at least a week" I frowned in confusion

"Was I at the hospital?" Ric shook his head

"Damon kind of kidnapped a doctor and made him treat you then compelled him to forget about it" I was touched by it. Damon didn't need to go through all that trouble but he still did? I think he does care for me.

"When can I go home?" I asked. I needed to do a lot of things and lying on a bed won't help me a bit

"You lost a lot of blood. So, you have to stay here until you finish refilling" I could tell he has something else on his mind. I didn't need to push him though because he spoke up himself.

"I assume you know about me too?" I nodded.

"You being a vampire hunter, that I do know" He hesitantly took a seat on the chair beside the bed

"And if I am correct, you once saved my life as well. I was confused at first and thought that I must have seen it wrong but now I am quite sure that it was you. You put that ring on my finger on time when Damon killed me and stopped my death" well there was no point in denying that now

"I am sure you would do the same for me if I need a life saving action" Rick smiled at that but his eyes held gratefulness

"I owe you my life Jacq. But right now I can't think of anything else but so say thank you for saving my life" I chuckled at that. Then I thought it through. This is the perfect time I could get Ric make some stakes for me out of white oak tree wood.

"Actually there is something you could help me with" he got confused but curious too

"What is it?" I forced myself in a more comfortable sitting position

"I will only tell you if you promise not to ask me any questions about it and you can't tell anyone" Ric nodded to that right away. I knew he was curious and would agree with me immediately so I said again

"You have to promise me Ric"

"I promise"

"Good, I know that you are very good at making wood stakes. You have your own workshop for that. I want you to make a few stakes for me" he had to think before agreeing to that

"Okay, I will make you some stakes. Do you want to kill someone?" I groaned rolling my eyes

"No, questions asked Ric, a deal is a deal" he nodded "Yeah sorry"

"So when do you want them?" he asked

"It's not that easy. So, as soon as I am out of bed, we will work on it together. And nobody, I mean it Ric, nobody can find out. Not even Damon. I know you have a soft spot for him" Rick laughed out loud at that

"That's completely ridiculous. I hate him. He turned my wife. He tried to kill me. I can hardly stand him"

"Okay, okay I get it. You made your point" I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Soon Jeremy and Elena barged in the room. Both of them hugged me at the same time squeezing the life out of me.

"Guys your love is threatening to kill me now" I said when breathing became absolutely necessary. They let go of me but stayed very close. We talked about what happened and what is going on right now. Elena is worried about Stefan but she is going to help him get through it. I asked Jeremy if he already told Elena that he knows about Viki's death yet when Elena was talking with Ric in the other room. Jeremy told me that Elena just knew that he knows about vampires now but not about Viki's death. He wasn't planning to tell her that anytime soon. Elena came back in the room

"Jacq, we have to leave now. But we will keep checking up on you" Elena and Jeremy left. I was feeling very tired and sleepy and Ric noticed that

"You should get some sleep" I nodded and laid back falling asleep instantly. In my sleep I felt someone caressing my face very softly. I slowly opened my eyes and found Damon looking at me. He looked extremely worried and he was actually brooding.

"You are looking like Stefan right now" he helped me sit up

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's okay" I looked at the wall clock that read two in the morning. Ric must be sleeping in the other room

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking carefully at my face.

"Excellent" I said cheerfully, to which he rolled his eyes

"Don't lie to me" I sighed "Seriously, I am okay. How can I not be when your blood is running through my veins right now" I bit onto my tongue right away. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Damon was looking at me with an amused expression now. I am probably blushing like a ripe red tomato. I couldn't even look at him now. After a while I heard a chuckle and when I looked up I saw Damon smirking at me. I cleared my throat, I needed to do something to undo it

"What I mean to say is- thanks for healing my wounds" his smirk didn't drop but thankfully he didn't say anything smug to embarrass me more

"Sure" unknowingly I licked my bottom lips but Damon's eyes caught the act. Suddenly both started to feel awkward for different reasons. I had to say something to make the situation normal again

"I heard what Stefan did to himself-" I was cut off by Damon before I could say more

"Jacq listen to me, I am really really sorry about what happened. Stefan wasn't being himself but I should have been there to protect you. I am very sorry" any other time I would have busked in glory as Damon Salvatore himself was apologizing to me and really meaning it. But not now, the moment was too serious to be smug about it. I couldn't even be mad at him for being with Elena when Stefan was draining me dry. I was incapable of being angry too.

"Hey, it's okay. I know Stefan would have never hurt me if he was under control. I know what he was going through. And he is still suffering Damon. Stefan needs to learn to control his hunger, and not let it control him. And you have to be there for him in every step. He can't do it alone Damon" he just kept looking at me with indescribable expression. He kept calm outside while a tornado of emotions was going through him.

"What are you Jacqueline?" he spoke up, his voice heavy with emotions "You are still caring about someone who almost killed you" that moment froze over for me. I don't know about him but I was dying to kiss him. Feel his lips moving against mine

"You have to figure that out on your own" he sighed with a smile but then he looked into my eyes. And the way he was looking at me I knew he wanted to kiss me too. What's stopping him? I know it's definitely my age. It seemed like a cursed to me. Why the hell I am so young? He did kissed me but on my cheek.

"You should get more sleep" he made me lay back and was getting up to leave but I stopped him by holding his hand

"Stay with me" I whispered to him. He knew it wasn't a right thing to do when both of our feelings weren't so innocent that moment but he got in the bed anyways and just embraced me by wrapping his arms around me. I sighed contently and fell asleep again. But this time it was more peaceful and comfortable.

The next day I woke up at around twelve thirty. I was recommended to stay in bed for a week but no way in hell I am going to follow that. I shooed away Jeremy who was baby sitting me before Ric arrived from school. Once he got back I got all cheerful

"Ric, it's time for us to get to work" he looked at me disbelievingly

"You aren't suppose to get up from bed for a week" I rolled my eyes

"Come on Ric I am bored. You don't want me to die from boredom, do you?" he shook his head clearly not agreeing to help me right now

"If you really want me to take rest then please, please get me out of here. We will finish the work then we will come back and I will take rest. And I am also promising that I won't move from my bed for the whole week" there was no point in arguing with me even though Ric tried. But in the end we were in his car.

"Are you doing anything interesting nowadays?" I asked hoping to find something useful out of him

"Damon asked me to look up about an old device that he got from a vampire named pearl. I am still trying to find out what it is. And I am also doing some digging about your uncle" I nodded to that then after asking some more things I asked him something that I really wanted to know

"You must use vervain. Where do you get yours from?" he didn't mind the question much and wasn't suspicious about it.

"Around about. I always keep some in my jacket pocket" he even showed me that

"Don't you drink it?" he shook his head "Even though I am not a vampire, I don't like the taste much" I nodded my head

When we reached the Wickery Bridge I asked Ric to stop the car. We both got out of the car. Ric was completely clueless and couldn't help but ask

"Why are we here?"

"So that we could get woods from this bridge and make some fine stakes with it, at least twenty" he sighed

"Can I ask you just one question?" I shook my head and he rolled his eyes

"And I can't tell anyone either"

"Not a soul Rick" he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest

"Jacq, I am not doing anything until you tell me what is this?" I knew he wouldn't be easy to work with.

"Why don't you work and I talk?" he agreed to it after considering it

He started collecting woods and I started telling him about the originals. He did ask a lot of questions in between. Then after collecting the wood we went to his workshop and started making stakes with it. I kept telling him about white oak tree and how this is the only weapon that could kill an original. Alaric was surely an expert because he made the stakes in very short time but perfectly. Then we went straight to the witches house. I told him about the house too. The witches house was the perfect place to hide those newly made stakes. After I hid them properly I left the stakes under the witches protection. Once again me and Ric were back in the car and he was driving towards his home

"Jacq, how do you know all this? This is too much information?" I knew he would ask it soon

"I am not from this world Ric. I mean I am not an alien or from another planet. But from where I am this world, I mean your world is just a TV show for us. I am kind of into a TV show. That's how I know so much. I have already seen everything that is happening or going to happen" Ric sighed heavily

"It's a lot to digest even for me. Who else knows?" he asked

"Only you, because I trust you and you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone. Ric, our one stupidity could destroy everything. We have to be very careful, all the time" he nodded

"But why are you here? Why are you send into a TV show?" I exhaled a deep breath

"I have no idea Ric. I only know that I have to keep everyone safe here. Everyone who is good. But I do have a feeling that it has something to do with my past life. You see I wasn't such a good person. I killed many people back in my real life. I used to sell dangerous drugs to people that usually led them to their graves. I guess this is how I am repaying for the lives I took"

"Or may be you are just given a second chance at life to do something good. You may have been a killer once but now you are saving people's lives. Our lives"

"Well that could be possible too" I am glad that I talked to Ric. He made me look at the situation in a very different way. I could understand more about my purpose to be here. And talking to him made me light at heart. Once we were home Ric got busy making dinner for us. Soon Bonnie or Elena would come to see me. Not long after we got settled some one knocked at the door

"That must be Bonnie" I said and opened the door but it was Anna standing there.

"Oh hey Anna. Finally you came to see me" she couldn't enter as she wasn't invited in before

"Hey Ric, someone needs your invitation" Ric came to see who is it. He looked at me with questioning eyes

"She is a friend. We can trust her" Ric invited her in.

"How do you know Jacq is here? Did Jeremy tell you?" asked Ric to Anna as she settled in

"No, Ric I did" I spoke up and he looked confusedly at me "And I am sorry for that" I nodded to Anna and in a blink she pinned Ric up against the wall and commanded him not to move. Ric froze on his spot because I had removed his vervain long time ago.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Anna

"Compel him to forget everything we talked about today and everything we did together. He came home from school and we were home all the time. He did his school work and research and I just took rest and watched TV. And you never came here" Anna did as I said and make him fall asleep on the crouch.

"Are you sure he is compelled? What if he is pretending?" I asked. Anna checked his blood and confirmed that he wasn't on vervain and successfully compelled.

"Why did you asked me to compel him? What did you do?" I had sent a text to Anna while Ric was making the stakes at the workshop. I asked her to come at Ric's apartment and help me out.

"Something I don't want him to remember. He would have regretted it his whole life. Anyways thanks for helping me Anna. But you should go now. Some one will be here soon. And I sure, Jeremy must be waiting for you" we shared a quick hug and then she departed away. I wish I could afford Ric knowing everything. It was really nice talking to him. But it was too dangerous for him and for me. I couldn't take that risk even though he promised me he won't tell anyone. But the secrets I know are mine for keeping not anyone Else's.

**AN: So was it good? Even if it wasn't I am sure the next chapter will please you. Do review this one though. love you all hugs and kisses**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Back with another chapter my wonderful readers. Thanks to each and everyone who reviewed my story so far. Thanks for liking it. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter more because I loved writing it. And don't forget to review guys. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 13: Saving Pearl and Anna**

When I returned home from Ric's house I met with suspicious stares from Uncle John. Jenna didn't know anything at all. The story was that I had a school project to complete and stayed over at a friend's house for three days. Uncle John however wasn't buying that and asked me a lot of questions. I answered all of his questions which were complete lies. But there was no way he could tell that. At last he gave it a rest when Jenna started shouting at him about something Uncle John did. Jeremy informed me that Elena was staying most of the nights at the boarding house. Jeremy has unknowingly become quite a useful informer for me. Stefan was still locked up and determined to starve himself to death. Damon still wasn't helping him much. I guess he was still mad at Stefan for trying to kill me. God knows when those two brothers will understand, how much they actually love each other? Speaking of brothers mine was boiling with excitement at the moment. He was beyond happy to have Anna back.

"Do you know Anna joined school just to spend time with me?" I could see Jeremy falling hard for Anna now

"That's really great. I think she really loves you a lot Jeremy" Jeremy nodded trying to hide the grin from me

"Yeah, I think she does"

"Don't you? Love her" I know he does but I need to hear it from him

"I think I do too" I raised an eye brow at him

"You think?" he sighed with a laugh

"I mean I do. I do love her too" I crossed my arms over my chest

"But you are not really in love with her. Because from what I see Anna is already in love with you" this got Jeremy into thinking. He looked unsure

"I can fall for her. But I need some time. I mean I just found out the truth behind Viki's death. I need more time to completely move on from her" I nodded, understanding his feelings. There is a part of him that still belongs to Viki. And I think that part will always remain within him.

"So, you don't want to change anymore either" I was talking about his wish to become a vampire. I knew his answer to that too. And just as I expected he shook his head

"Not now. Not when I am not sure, that's what I really want" I agreed with him

"I think you are making a wise decision Jeremy. You should definitely think things through before taking a step" he looked at me fondly

"Are you gonna support me like this forever?" I took a deep breath and nodded

"As long as I live" silence fell over us and it was really awkward because when we are together no one stop talking usually. I cleared my throat

"Can you do me a favor Jeremy?" he nodded getting curious already

"Can you please tell Anna that I want to speak with her mom. It's every important" Jeremy got shocked to hear this and confused as well.

"Why do you want to meet her mom? Anna told me she is quite dangerous, even Anna is scared of her" Jeremy looked downright worried now

"I know that Jeremy. But it's really important that I meet her. Will you please do that for me?"

"Okay but I will go with you then" I rolled my eyes inwardly

"Jeremy you can't protect me there" his face held stubbornness

"I can't let you go alone. It's not safe" I couldn't take him with me or anyone else

"Fine, I will take Damon with me. Happy" I lied through my teeth but thankfully he agreed to that.

Anna arranged a meeting with her mom before Uncle John asked Pearl for a meeting. It was a house address that Anna gave me. And I assumed that's where the meeting will take place. Obviously they must be staying there. I preferred crowded place for meeting a dangerous vampire but I had very little time so I went along with it. I found the house quick enough. I knocked on the door feeling a bit nervous as well. Pearl could be very scary when she wants to be. Will she really kill a young girl like me? Well I guess I am about to find that out. The door opened and Pearl was standing right in front of me.

"You must be Jacqueline Gilbert, Jeremy's sister. Anna talked a lot about you" her voice was very formal. No wonder she is from the past. I smiled feeling a bit relieved that she wasn't being hostile towards me.

"Can I come in?" she nodded and stepped aside to let me in

"Since I learned that you want to meet me, I was wondering what is it that you want to talk about with me" this is now or never

"I don't know how to begin. There is so much to say" Pearl smiled at me that wasn't so cold but not warm either

"Why don't you take a seat and relax first. You are Anna's friend. I am not going to hurt you" I took a seat but couldn't really relax but prepared to talk

"I am sure you are aware that my uncle, John Gilbert is in town" she nodded

"Then you must know that he is a council member and he is a hater too" she didn't looked surprised and permitted me to continue

"Well, a few days ago I over heard him talking on the phone. He with someone else is planning on killing all the tomb vampires that got out including you and Anna" she sighed heavily

"I knew this place isn't safe for us anymore" she said sadly

"Soon, Uncle John would ask you to meet him at the grill. He is looking for the same device that you gave Damon, Jonathan Gilbert's invention" Pearl frowned in confusion

"Didn't you tell your uncle that Damon has it now?" I shook my head

"Why would I do that? Once he learns that you no longer possess the device, he will kill you right away. The only reason you are still alive is because he needs to get the device. And he still thinks that you have it. Look, I don't know what he wants with it or what is it? But it seems pretty important to him. If you wish to live, don't tell him that you don't have it anymore" she stared at me for a long time

"I have lived long enough to recognize a truth and a lie. I know you are saying the truth and you really wish our well being. But what I don't understand is why?" I took a deep breath

"Jeremy loves Anna, Anna loves Jeremy. Now I know the history about you and our ancestor. It's not confirmed that the history would repeat itself. This time it really could work. They really could have a life together. I know it sounds selfish but my brother's happiness is why I want you safe"

The silence broke when Pearl's cell phone went off. She picked up the phone and someone informed her that John Gilbert has requested a meeting with her tonight at the grill. She put down the phone and looked at me

"What do you suggest we do?" Pearl asked me

"Leave town with Anna right now. I will be in touch with Anna and so would Jeremy. When I see it's safe for you to return, I will let you know. I know you want a home here as well as Anna" she agreed and started packing. Harper entered the house after a while. He smiled at me when he saw me in the room

"I never thought I will see you again" it was good to see him too.

"You are doing good?" I asked and he nodded

"I never got a chance to tell you this but it was very brave of you to come and save Mr. Stefan like that" he said. So I guess Pearl already knows that it was me. It also reminded me that it didn't help the situation at all. Stefan still became a blood thirsty monster and now he is locked up in a cell. I made up my mind then to go visit him soon. I should tell him that I forgave him for trying to drain me dry.

"I heard Stefan tried to kill you four days ago" Pearl asked me and I had to nod

"He wasn't under control. I just hope he recovers soon. I miss the Stefan I met at first" I said that more to myself

"No offense to you but it's hard to believe that you are a Gilbert or related to them in any way" I guess she has a right to say that

"Me and my brother Jeremy are different type of Gilberts. I guess we just evolved out minds. Our sister Elena is different too but she was adopted"

Anna came home when Pearl almost finished packing. Anna refused to go at first but both her mom and me make her understand that it's really important and she will get to come back.

"What about Jeremy? What would he say?" asked Anna

"He will understand. Trust me he will kill himself if he finds you dead. Besides you will be always in touch with him"

Pearl along with Anna and Harper flew out of the town and went far away. I talked to Jeremy about that and he understood me perfectly. He was even thankful for it. Now all I needed to do was let Uncle John know that Damon has his precious device. The rest of the tomb vampires need to die. They are quite vengeful and dangerous for everyone in town. And only uncle John could end them with the help of the device. I let Jeremy do that for me. Obviously I didn't tell him the real reason for why John wants it. However, Jeremy did a very good job of giving John the information and he didn't even suspected us a bit.

Elena was again at the boarding house. She will spend the night there. I planned to go see Stefan tonight. Hopefully Damon would let me in. I was looking inside my closet to get some clothes. Suddenly I felt someone's presence in my room. I knew who that could be with out guessing. It's a mystery that every time Damon was near me even if couldn't see him, I could feel him. So when I closed the closet doors and found him leaning against the wall I didn't jump in the air.

"You are still trying to scare me. Give up already it's not gonna work on me" I said in an accusing tone

"Yes, I failed again. I don't understand why I can't scare you for once" I shrugged my shoulders

"What are you doing here?" I asked leaning against my study desk

"I just came to check up on you. Which reminds me you aren't supposed to get out of bed for a week. But here you are, always restless for god knows what" he was standing very close to me now but not touching in any way which was driving me crazy at the moment. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer for a passionate kiss. I snapped out of the thought and tried not to blush.

"I am not up to anything right now. But I have a feeling you are" Damon shrugged his shoulders dramatically

"Your history teacher found a location where he could, well he hopes he would find something about his wife Isobel. And he asked me to go with him" I smirked at that

"Why would he ask you? Are you like buddies now?" I know Damon would never admit that in a million year that he considers Ric as a friend. Damon rolled his eyes just like I thought he would

"No way in hell, he tried to kill me and he hates me for turning his wife" he stated firmly

"Okay but why are you going with him then?" I really love tormenting him sometimes

"Because he won't let me go alone and stringing himself with me. Actually I think he is scared that if I go alone there and find Isobel, I might sleep with her again. She was really good in bed" is he really trying to make me jealous? Well he succeeded in that but I will be damned if I let him have the satisfaction of it.

"Elena will be very happy to learn that. I will tell her when she comes back" he groaned and rolled his eyes

"I was just kidding, no need to threat me like that" I shook my head

"So, how is Stefan doing?" Damon was still on pretending mode that he doesn't care what happens to Stefan

"He isn't drinking any blood. He wants to dry himself out for eternity" he spoke with a bored tone that really pissed me off

"And you are okay with that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glared at him

"It's his decision. What can I do about it?" I sighed shaking my head at him

"You Damon are a hopeless case" he frowned at me

"What's that suppose to mean?" I rolled my eyes at him

"If you had understood that, then you wouldn't be a hopeless case. Anyways, is Elena helping?" I asked changing the previous topic

"She is working on it" I nodded to his reply. I decided not to tell him that I am planning on going to see Stefan, right after he is leaving.

"Good. I am sure if anyone can handle Stefan right now, it's her" I said confidently which surprised Damon a bit but didn't say anything against it. Then suddenly he asked

"Do you still think that I am falling for Elena?" I really didn't expect him to ask me that. And I have no answer ready for that. So, instead I asked him in return

"Do you still want Katherine back?" he lowered his gaze

"I don't know anymore" I laughed a little at that

"If you were a human, I would have said, life is short, move on, live it up. But since you are gonna live for eternity, there is no point in rushing life for you or make a quick decision or move on to someone fast" he just smiled at that, not smirk but a genuine smile. But then he got serious again

"You haven't answered my question yet" I was really wanting to avoid it but I guess he won't let me

"I am not sure anymore but there is still a may be. What ever you felt for Katherine, isn't really gone yet. So yeah, may be you are falling for Elena now" this time he didn't get angry or mad. He didn't even get pissed off. It was worse, he looked hurt. He tried to cover it up but I could see in his eyes that he was hurt by what I said and I felt immediately guilty. I literary felt the pain myself. I shouldn't have said that to him when I don't really think that he is falling for Elena. I haven't thought about that since he spend the night with me in Ric's house. But I didn't dare to apologize to him for hurting him. In the show he fell for Elena. He is suppose to fall for her. What if I am reading too much into his expression or the way he behaves with me? What if I am wrong in thinking that he is not baring any feelings for Elena? He didn't deny to still have feeling for Katherine. And like I said he could still fall for Elena.

But after saving Pearl from her possible death, my broken confidence is back. I started to feel again that I could change things and make this world better for everyone. But thinking that I could stop Damon from falling for Elena, is a bit much for the time. I don't want to be over confidence about my ability to change things. I made that mistake once. If Damon really has no romantic feelings for Elena then he has to prove himself first. He needs to prove that to me to make me believe it. Until then no matter how hurt he gets by my words or thinking, I will not stop saying that or believing that. And until then I won't believe it either that he feels something for me. I know I do. I feel something for him, something that I am not gonna name yet. And I won't let that feeling out for him or everyone else to see as long as his heart is not free from Katherine or Elena. I will never rush him to move on. He can take as long as he wants. But until he has some other woman in his life, I won't give my heart to him. I won't fall in love with him unconditionally and irrevocably like Bella Swan.

"Ric is outside" announced Damon

"Then you should go now before he comes in" I already know that they are not gonna find out anything about Isobel where they are going. The only thing they are gonna achieve is killing Henry and learn that John is keeping an eye on the tomb vampires. Hopefully Ric would give up on Isobel like he did in the show and decides to move on. And I really hope that Damon and Ric would begin bonding with each other starting with this adventure.

"I will see you tomorrow then" said Damon hesitating to leave. May be expecting a hug from me like I gave him previous night or the night before. But I am not gonna do that this time. If I am not gonna show any feeling for him for now, I better not lead him to think that I have any and break his heart in the process by denying it. When I am gonna give into him I will give in completely and as that's not happening now then I am not gonna give in at all.

"Yeah, see you soon"

Disappointed Damon got out of my room through the window. I started to get ready myself. It's time I should go and see how Stefan is doing.

**AN: Was it good? Bad? Waiting impatiently for your reviews. love you all**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I absolutely loved your reviews. I am just so happy that my story is earning more readers everyday. I wish everyone reading this story would review. And I am hoping that would happen before the story ends. Anyways, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it...  
**

**Chapter 14: Isobel's arrival**

No knocking was necessary when you want to enter the boarding house. I found Elena in the living room reading some journals. Elena was definitely not expecting me there

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" I entered the living room slowly

"I just came to see how Stefan is doing" Elena scooted over so that I could sit on the crouch beside her. She sighed heavily

"He is not good. He is not feeding or talking to anyone. I tried to make him talk to me but he wouldn't even look at me" it's worse than how it was

"That's bad" I said already starting to think of a way out of it

"Yeah, but I can't think of anything that will help him. He is feeling so guilty for hurting you. I know he should feel guilty. I was mad at him too but this is too much" Elena was torn between her feelings. She couldn't forgive Stefan completely for hurting me but she couldn't be mad at him either because she loves him. And it pains her to see Stefan suffer like that.

"He doesn't have to feel guilty anymore. I already forgave him" Elena then spoke up my mind

"He knows that but it's not enough for him to stop feeling guilty. May be you should talk to him in person. He is in the cell, he can't hurt you. But your talking to him could really help" Elena suggested and I thought about it too. But I knew that won't be enough either

"I don't think it will work Elena" her face become so sad that I felt kind of bad for her.

"I wish I could do something other than sitting around and wait for him to give up" she was loosing her hope but a name clicked in my mind right then

"May be we don't know what to do but there is one person who could help us in this situation" Elena frowned in confusion

"Who?"

"Lexi. Stefan's best friend" Elena very well remember the blonde vampire she met on Stefan's birthday

"How do you know about Lexi?" she asked curiously. I rolled my eyes

"Not important. Lexi knows Stefan better than any of us. She helped him before. She would know what to do now" now that Elena was thinking about it her face lit up with hope

"You are right. She could help Stefan. But how do we find her?" I was thinking the same thing too

"Where is Stefan's cell phone?"

"I will get it" Elena ran upstairs to get it. I hope there will be some contact number or something. Elena returned with the phone and she already found a number.

"There is only one number in it with Lexi's name" I nodded

"Let's hope she is using it" Elena called on the number and I had my fingers crossed. It was ringing and someone picked it up. I mouthed Elena to turn on the speaker so that we could both hear it

"Stefan, how come you are calling me?" came a chipper voice.

"It's actually me Lexi" Elena spoke up

"Elena? Something is wrong, isn't it?" her voice turned serious now

"Yeah, we are in a mess with Stefan. And you are the only person that can help him right now"

"What happened to him?" worry was visible in her voice. Elena explained the whole situation to Lexi.

"Oh boy, that's really bad" said Lexi after the whole explanation

"You are the only person who could help him right now" Elena's voice dripped off desperation

"Stefan needs immediate help and it will take me at least four days to get to Mystic Falls even if I start right now" that's another bad news

"Then tell us what to do. We will do it" I spoke up for the first time

"Who are you?" she asked

"Lexi that's my sister Jacq" Elena introduced me to Lexi

"So, Stefan tried to kill her" Elena said yes to her.

"She seems to already forgive him" said Lexi softly

"I did forgive him Lexi. Please tell us what can we do to save him" now I sounded more desperate than Elena. Lexi sighed from the other side

"You have force him to give in" me and Elena looked at each other

"Force him how?" asked Elena

"Threat him to do it. Leave him no choice. Blackmail him to a level that he would have to give in and drink the blood. Now how you do it, is up to you" Elena sighed

"Okay Lexi, we will think of something to do. But stay near your phone. We might need to talk to you again" said Elena while I formed a plan

"Sure, I will be on alert" Elena put down the phone and looked at me for any idea

"Elena I have a plan and I am sure it will work" she looked hopeful as she heard that

"What plan?" I grabbed a small knife from the kitchen and put it inside my jeans pocket

"Just trust me okay and don't do anything until I am done with him" Elena got worried now

"What are you gonna do?" she kept asking as both me and Elena got down to the cellar. I turned to her

"Stay here" and before she could stop me I opened the door of the cellar and got in then closed it behind me. Though couldn't lock the door but Elena didn't dare to enter. Stefan must have felt my presence because he visibly stiffed. He is already looking color less.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without looking at me and kept his head down

"You owe me an apology" I said firmly

"Would that be enough after what I did to you?" he asked. It was evident in his voice that he was feeling not only guilty but ashamed of himself as well

"Yes, that would be enough for me" his muscles were itching in pain

"Go away Jacq, you can't change my mind" I narrowed my eyes at him

"I am not here to change your mind. You tried to kill me. I want you to apologize for that" he sighed in frustration

"My apologizing to you and your forgiving me won't rid me of the guilt that I have been possessing for over a century now" he said firmly

"I am not here to help you with that. I told you I am here to receive my apology from you" my voice was very demanding and cold. Finally Stefan sighed

"I am sorry Jacq, for everything I did to you. You don't know how I felt when I realized what I had done to you. I don't know of words that could express that" I approached him with the bottle of blood that Damon left for him and held it in front of him

"If you meant what you just said then drink it" he looked up at me now and glared

"I will not drink it. Get out of here right now" he growled at me. I stood there calmly

"You either drink from this or I will bleed myself in this very room and this time I will make sure you finish what you started that evening. Then, you will really have something to feel guilty about. The choice is yours" he snorted in a mocking away

"You wouldn't do that" I irked an eye brow at him

"I wouldn't doubt me if I were you" saying that I pulled the knife out of my pocket and pressed it against my wrist. The edge of the knife touched my skin and a drop of blood came out. Stefan immediately shot up and snatched the knife away from me.

"I could hurt myself so many ways in this room. If you want to avoid an accidental murder, I suggest you drink it now" I said in a very pleasant voice. Stefan growled

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because torturing you like this, is fun. Way better than the way you chose to punish yourself. Now where were we?" I looked around and found a piece of broken glass on the floor. I picked it up and closed my fist around it, making my hand bleed. Stefan's face changed and he quickly snatched the bottle out of my other hand and started drinking from it. He paused a little

"Get out of here now. I am drinking it" I smiled at my success and walked out of the cellar. Elena was right outside and probably heard everything. She was gaping at me with wide eyes

"He is all yours now" I looked at my bleeding hand

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked she pointed at upstairs. I found it easily and started to clean my hand. The cuts were small but quite bothering. I was almost finished when a furious looking Damon barged through the door. He gripped on my arms and turned me around forcefully to face him

"Are you fucking insane?" I raised my eye brows at him trying to look cute and adorable. That look always works in situations like this

"Absolutely not. Why would you think that?" instead of melting in my cute look, he hissed at me with anger and pulled me closer to him. Only a little gap remain between our faces. I felt my stomach doing somersault inside my body

"From now on you will be the one locked up in the cell downstairs instead of Stefan" my face was still composed in a perfect calm manner. And I just smiled at him

"Would that make you happy? Keeping me as a prisoner in your personal little cell" his eyes were boring into mine and neither knew how to blink

"Yes, if that means it will stop you from pulling stunts like this and keep you safe" he spoke up after a while

"Then what's stopping you from dong it?" I said in a low voice because his closeness was making my breaths heavy. He couldn't answer that because Elena came there

"Damon let her go" she said angrily. Damon let go of me but clearly he didn't want to. I looked at Elena

"Did you informed Lexi that it worked?" she nodded in response

"Come on we are going home now" she announced

"Aren't you gonna stay here tonight? You should be talking to Stefan right now" she shook her head

"He wants to be alone right now. And I think he needs it after your... torture session" both of us laughed out at that as Damon gaped at us

"I can't believe you two. Elena how could you let her do it?" Elena rolled her eyes at him

"Don't ask me anything. Come on lets go" she said to me and I followed her out of the room

"I will come back tomorrow morning. Don't start bothering Stefan once we leave" Elena warned to which Damon rolled his eyes.

The next day no one was home in the morning but me and Jeremy. And it was weekend so we had no where to go and nothing to do. So we decided to bake a cake to pass our time. It was fun at first as we worked together on it. Then we got into an argument about how to decorate it. I wanted to use liquid chocolate on it when Jeremy wanted to use cream on it. Argument slowly led us into a small fight. And at one point I smashed some cream on his face. The sight was so hilarious that I started laughing out loud. He glared dangerously at me as I was howling with laughter by then. Soon he started chasing me inside the room with cream in hand to smash it on my face. I ran and he chased for quite sometime. I wasn't easy to catch. But he got to me when I was cornered into the kitchen. I was trying hard to get away from him and save my face. I was screaming as if I was attacked by a vampire. Jeremy successfully ruined my face with the cream and grinned broadly.

"Asshole" and I poured the glass of water on his head that was on the kitchen counter near my hand.

"You are dead" he said in a deadly voice. I shoved him away and ran for upstairs but he got to me before I could reach. Within moments the whole area was ruined due to our throwing things at each other. Jeremy had me pinned on the floor and he was tickling me all over. I was screaming and laughing and trying to shove him away. Right then the front door opened and Damon, Elena and Jenna entered the house. They stopped dead at the sight

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jenna with eyes wide like plates. I pushed Jeremy off of me and we both stood up. They looked around the place and was shocked

"Jeremy. Jacq what the hell is this?" asked Elena completely pissed off.

"What are you two, five?" she started scolding us. Both of us were looking somewhere else other than them. Damon was smirking at me as I was covered in cream and god knows what. Jenna sighed and stopped Elena from scolding us more. Not that it was affecting any of us in the first place.

"Just go get yourselves cleaned first then you two better fix it all up" ordered Jenna as she went to her bedroom. Jeremy ran upstairs to get to the bathroom first. I glared at his way heatedly. I really didn't want Damon staring at me when I was in that state. Looking down at my feet so that I wouldn't meet his eyes and see him smirking at me, I started to walk towards the stairs to get to my room. However Damon was in front of me in a blink and blocked my way to my room. Elena was in the kitchen and Jenna was still in her room. Damon leaned in and licked my cheek that was full on cream at the moment

"You taste good" I pushed him away with a silent shriek but it didn't stop him from smirking

"Gross!" I said disgustingly when I really wanted to say 'pervert' but it made him smirk more anyways. But truthfully I had butterflies running in my stomach at what just happened. I know he was just being flirty Damon but that was way too much for me to handle. I cleaned myself quickly after Jeremy got out of the bathroom. Later Jeremy and I had to clean up all the mess and Damon spend the whole time bossing around us. I seriously wanted to choke him to death the entire time. Jeremy didn't like it that I was so freely talking to Damon. He was giving me this look that said 'what the hell'. That Damon noticed too but it only made him more happy because I was still talking to him and not bothering about what Jeremy was thinking of it. He was enjoying Jeremy's glares actually and flirted with me more every time Jeremy would scrawl at him angrily. I rolled my eyes at both of them in my mind but pretend to be oblivion of their little game.

The following day was the day when everyone was preparing for the parade of founder's day. It also means that Isobel should be in town by now or already arrived. And now all the hell will break loose for everyone else. I didn't want to get involved in Isobel's business. It's for my own advantage that I let happen all the things that happened in the show. I rather stayed with Caroline and Bonnie and helped them with their parade decoration. Ric was around helping the students but his face was dark and tensed. It confirmed that he has already encountered Isobel. But I divert my attention from him and focused on Bonnie. Caroline was not here as she went to get some stuffs. It was a good time to talk to Bonnie about certain things.

"Hey Bon, how long have you planned on ignoring Elena?" I asked casually which kind of startled her

"What?" I rolled my eyes

"I am asking you how long are you going to avoid Elena? Just give me some time line. I really hate to see you guys like this. So I want to know how long I have to wait until everything is back to normal again. I mean your friendship is back to normal again." Bonnie stared hard at me

"You do know why this is happening" she said and I nodded

"But this is about you, Elena and your friendship. Think of nothing else. Do you really think you are gonna be happy knowing that your best friend is in trouble and you can help her but you won't because she is with someone who you blame for your grandma's death. If you want to punish someone punish Stefan and Damon. But the only one is suffering here is Elena and soon it would make you feel bad too." Bonnie's expression soften

"I know I am in no position to say anything to you. You are older than me, wiser and powerful. But I do hope you get back to Elena and be there for her right now. She is going through a lot"

Caroline returned back to the table with hands full of stuffs. We helped her settling them on the table. She sighed heavily as she was tired from carrying all those things. She took the chair beside me and across from Bonnie. When she looked at Bonnie's face she realized that something was wrong

"Did I miss something?" she asked eying both of us curiously

"You are missing a lot of things Care but don't worry you will catch up with everything soon" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at me in confusion when I said that. But I just shrugged my shoulders at her and got up from there

"I need to go somewhere. See you guys later" saying that I walked away from there. However, on my way out of the building I saw Ric walking down the same corridor and we came face to face. He was looking very upset

"Good morning Ric" I wished him with a smile. He smiled back at me forcefully

"How are you?" he asked trying to look normal like every other day

"I am fine but I think you are not" he frowned at me

"No I am fine. Why would you think that?" his voice gave away that he was lying

"May be because I know that Isobel is in town. And you could be anything else but fine after meeting her" he was shocked to hear that

"How did you know? Did Damon told you? But I just told Damon myself. He couldn't have told you so fast" he was getting really confused and tensed now. I sighed heavily

"Relax Ric, it was just a guess but now you confirmed it. What the hell she is doing here? When did she get in town?" I asked showing complete curiosity as if I knew nothing about anything at all. Ric sighed in relieve. May be he was thinking I work for Isobel or something

"She came in town yesterday. We had a wonderful encounter at the grill. She beat me up and threatened me if I don't deliver a massage for her she will make blood rain in Mystic Falls" he looked so sad I felt bad for him

"What's the massage?" I asked more curiously. He wasn't sure if he should tell me that but I insisted on

"She wants to meet Elena. She asked me to arrange a meeting for her" he said bitterly.

"Why? Did she finally realize that Elena is her daughter? She abandoned her, didn't she?" Ric shook his head

"I don't think it has anything to do with mother daughter relation. She is here for some other purpose. I wish I knew what?"

"I am sorry. You must be going through hell right now" the sad face returned with full force this time. He was trying hard to hold himself together and not fall apart in front of me. I felt the need to say something to make him feel better

"You don't deserve this Ric. It's time for you to move on. You have wasted enough time on her" he nodded to that lightly

"I was thinking of the same thing for a few days now" I smirked to myself

"Jenna is a very nice person, you know. If knowing this helps you in any way, she really likes you. Actually she has a huge crush on you." he looked at me, totally surprised then smiled shyly to himself

"You kids are fast these days" I nodded in a proud way

"Think about it. I know you already like her. It may turn into something good for both of you" saying that I left a smiling Ric behind me. Hopefully that will lessen his suffering a bit. But now it's time for real action.

**AN: Next update when I get total fifty reviews or more. I like to be mean sometimes. lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I just loooove it that my threat works on you guys to effectively. That's why I love you all so much. Thanks a lot for the reviews. And like I promised, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it...  
**

**Chapter 15: Encounter with Isobel**

I saw Damon and Alaric just outside the grills across the street. They looked restless, well Damon looked restless and Alaric looked tensed. Isobel is probably having her meeting with Elena right now. I had decided that I will stay from Isobel's business but my curiosity got the better of me. I entered the grill escaping Damon and Ric's watch. Inside, Isobel was sitting across from Elena and they were talking formally. I saw Stefan over at the pool table. He was watching over Elena carefully. Any wrong move from Isobel and he was ready to kill her. I walked up to Stefan, and he was shocked to see me nonetheless

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" he hissed at me

"Nothing interesting, is that Isobel sitting with Elena?" I asked looking over at them

"Yes, Jacq you need to get out of here right now or I will call Damon" he threatened me impatiently. I held up my hands in surrender

"Fine, I am leaving, no need to go all broody over me" when I was walking out I saw Isobel's eyes following me. She must know who I am so I didn't bother to ignore her stares at me and kept my eyes on her as well, until I reached the door and got out of the place. When I got out I saw Damon noticing me and in a blink he was in front of me. He dragged me across the street where Ric was standing with a worried look now as he saw me coming out of the grill too.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"I was just curious about Isobel" Damon glared at me

"I thought you never get curious" I took a step back from him instinctively

"Cool it off Damon, I just wanted to see how she looks like. Besides, no harm done" Damon closed his eyes shut and controlled the urge to yell at me. Ric was right beside us, ready to stop Damon if things got out of control. Damon opened his eyes and looked at me with a glare

"Go away from here right now" he said in a low dangerous whisper that a wise person wouldn't disobey

"Fine, I am going"

I went back to school to help Caroline and Bonnie. But Bonnie was no where to be seen. She must have gone to talk to Elena. I hope things will work out for them. I saw Tyler and Matt talking. Obviously Tyler was trying to apologize and Matt was telling him to fuck off. I think I should talk to Matt about it. Then I noticed Jeremy, he was making his way towards me.

"Jacq, is it true that Elena's biological mother Isobel is in town?" he asked making me frown at him

"How do you know?" I asked, he wasn't suppose to know until he gets kidnapped

"Anna told me. She is still keeping an eye on us" I nodded to Jeremy's question

"Yes, she is here. I saw her at the grills today" Jeremy's curiosity was radiating off of him

"What does she want?" should I tell him, why not?

"The same device Uncle John wants. That currently is in Damon's possession" Jeremy frowned at that

"Is Uncle John working for Isobel?" I shook my head

"They are working together in this. Apparently sharing a mutual goal" I replied

"Yeah and what that goal would be?" I sighed tiredly

"Jeremy, I am not their partner in crime. How would I know?" but he narrowed his eyes at me in a suspicious way

"You are lying right now. I know you know. Come on spill" just to get rid of him I told him why Uncle John wants the device.

"Then we should help them, don't we?" I rolled my eyes

"No, Jeremy we can't help them. Let them do it their own way. Uncle John already knows that Damon has the device. Isobel would find a way to get it from him. Lets not butt in their plans" Jeremy nodded but obviously not happy with the plan of staying out of it. May be I shouldn't have told him anything about it. I just hope he wouldn't do anything stupid. Besides, he is going to get in trouble soon enough when Isobel's men would kidnap him. I don't need him adding more trouble to it.

I saw Matt working alone with a bitter face. I should go talk to him and knock some sense into him. I know what happened was a lot for him. But Tyler is constantly apologizing to him. He should forgive him by now. I was making my way towards Matt but a man stood in my ways and blocked my path. I looked at him and he had this cold face as if compelled. I knew right away that he was under Isobel's compulsion. But why was he standing in front of me. He should be kidnapping Jeremy. Before I could think of anything else or run away from there, he grabbed me and threw me in a car. I didn't struggle knowing it will only waste my energy. Why was I getting kidnapped by Isobel's man instead of Jeremy? Not that I am complaining. I didn't like the idea of Jeremy getting kidnapped much either but I knew Isobel would have hurt him that's why I didn't want to interfere in it. But I guess the whole thing changed now. I should have seen it coming, the way Isobel was looking at me at the grills. I should have known that she would prefer kidnapping me over Jeremy.

The man dragged me out of the car. We were standing in front of a luxurious house. This is where Isobel must be staying. I was dragged inside even though I was willingly going. Once we got in, the man forced me down on the crouch. I sat up properly and looked around. Isobel's puppets were surrounding me. Soon Isobel came into the room and took a sit right across from me and looked at me with interest. I looked back at her with fearless eyes and leaned back in my seat, making myself comfortable.

"You didn't need to kidnap me you know. I would have come here if you had just asked me to" I said calmly. She smiled coldly at me, in a menacing way

"Jacqueline Gilbert, quite a mystery you are. I know everything about Elena, her life and about her friends. It was quite easy to find out everything about them" her eyes gleamed with curiosity

"But you are particularly exceptional. I know nothing about you. You are quite good at making people clueless about you. And that is why I kidnapped you instead of Jeremy Gilbert when I had planned earlier to get the handsome Gilbert son" I smiled at her blunt confession

"Why am I not surprised? You may know nothing about me Isobel, but I have a lot of information on you. You see I am not as clueless as the people that you already know about. I know what you want exactly and why you are here?" as if I am joking with her, she laughed out loud in a mocking way

"Is that so? Then tell me why?" I smirked at her before answering

"Because you love Elena and you would do anything to protect her" it sent a slap on her face but she still remained unaffected.

"I can kill her if I want to" she said confidently

"I know you can kill anyone. You can kill me, Jeremy, John, all of Elena's friends, even the Salvatore brothers. You can kill everyone else but not Elena" she stared at me with a hard expression. She could kill me any moment for saying all these. But fortunate for me she didn't. And I gathered up the courage to speak up more

"I know what you want to do with the device. You are here to kill the tomb vampires. Not because Katherine wants you to but because they are threatening to kill all the descendents of the founding families. And that includes Elena" I took a deep breath. Wondering why she hasn't snapped my neck yet

"You may be pretending to work for Katherine but you are doing this for the sake of your daughter's safety. Killing Elena is far out of question. You may haven't stick around to watch your daughter grow up and be there for her in every step of life. But you will do anything to protect her when she needs it the most" I leaned in close and lowered my voice

"I can see right through you Isobel, right through you" I thought she would lash out on me now and probably kill me but surprisingly her expression soften and she looked at me with sadness in her eyes

"You can't let her know this" she said and I just nodded

"I know that" she frowned in confusion then

"How do you know all these? We never met before. How do you know about Katherine?" I didn't get nervous at her question

"You think it's possible not to know about Katherine when I am hanging out with the Salvatore brothers most of my time. As of you, well it's not hard to figure out a mother. I am a woman too" she lowered her gaze from my eyes

"Then you must also realize how much I regret becoming a vampire. And I am gonna regret it my whole life" I could see she really regretted it

"There is no going back for you, what's the point in regretting it now" her eyes snapped back to mine

"That's why I refuse to feel anything. Because when ever I let myself feel something, I feel only regression" I was surprised that she was saying all this to me

"I understand what do you mean" she heard something from distance

"Your Uncle John is here. This conversation never happened" I nodded and she went back to her cold cruel mode. Isobel went to get Uncle John. After a while both her and Uncle John entered the room. Uncle John was shocked to see me there

"What the hell are you doing?" he said to Isobel and begin to approach me

"Getting what I want" Isobel replied with a coy careless smile

"Isobel, she is my niece. You can't hurt her. She is just a kid" this is the first time I saw uncle John so expressing with his emotions. Isobel just smirked at him

"I can kill her to prove you wrong, so don't tempt me" Uncle John tried to reason with her and pursue her to let me go but instead he ended up getting thrashed. He was lying on the floor unconscious. I felt bad for him but didn't say anything to Isobel. She was calling someone. She spoke when the person she was calling picked up the call

"Hello Rick, how are you? Fine, I hope" Isobel spoke up in her sweet seductive voice. I rolled my eyes at that. Though this incident never happened in the show I could tell what she was planning to do. By now everyone probably found out that I am gone and Isobel kidnapped me. She was trying to provoke them more and force them to hand over the device to her without wasting anymore time. She turned on the speaker for me to hear. Why she did that I don't know? May be she wanted me to realize how she was putting everyone I care about through hell.

"Where is Jacq?" I heard Ric's worried voice

"Oh she is right here with me. Quite an interesting girl I might add. I am trying to make her afraid of me but she is being stubborn and won't fear me" suddenly one of her puppets yanked my hair hard enough that a scream unwanted escaped my throat.

"Don't you dare touch her" Ric growled angrily. Isobel laughed like a maniac at that

"Oh dear, I think I am doing a lot more than just touching her, you know" in a blink she was near me and twisted my arm with a firm grip threatening to break it in pieces. Again painful screams came out from my mouth. I assumed everyone was together right now and probably listening to my painful screams at the moment.

"I hope everyone heard that especially Elena" she said sweetly "I hope she already started thinking of a way to get the device from Damon. You should also tell her that her sister still has some unbroken bones left in her body and it would be a pleasure breaking them if I had to wait for her"

This time it wasn't Ric who spoke up. It was Damon. Obviously he heard everything. I could hear others voices in the back ground.

"You do remember that I killed you once and I will kill you again if you don't release her right now" I haven't heard that voice of Damon before. He sounded so angry and dangerous. I was surprised that Isobel didn't shiver with fear hearing that voice. Because right now I was feeling scared myself hearing him talk like that.

"Give me the device Damon and I will let her go, until then-" she twisted my arm again which again made me scream painfully

"Listen you bitch-" he growled but Isobel cut him off

"Tonight in front of the falls church, bring the device" she ended the call and checked my arm "Nothing broken" she said and settled on the crouch herself. I felt pain in my arm but it was easing up slowly

"What makes you think he will give the device to Elena just because you threatened to kill me. That device could kill vampires and he knows it. He is not going to give it up so easily" I couldn't help but ask her. I guess I just wanted to know what she is thinking.

"Oh he will, because Elena cares about you and Damon cares about her" I felt a pang of jealousy and also felt hurt when she said that. I don't know what exactly I was wanting to hear from her other than that. I already knew she would say that. But I still didn't like it. Then she spoke up again

"But now that I heard him talking, I think he cares about you more" I scoffed at that, didn't really want her to know that I liked what she said

"Why would he care about me? I am just a stupid teenager for him" I said softly knowing somehow that is the truth. Isobel stared at me for a while with calculating eyes then smirked at me knowingly

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" I felt my cheeks turning five different shades of red

"What rubbish" I snapped trying to hide my shyness in my anger. But Isobel started laughing at my out burst

"I am not... in love with... him" I tried to make my voice strong but failed miserably. And under Isobel's stare I faltered completely

"Okay, may be just a stupid teenager crush. But what the hell, he would never feel anything for me" Isobel laughed again and I rolled my eyes this time

"This conversation never happened" I said with a dead serious tone.

**Third person's POV**

Everyone was at the boarding house right now. Damon was shaking uncontrollably as if he would explode any moment. No one has seen him angry like this not even Stefan. Ric gathered some courage and put a hand on Damon's shoulder to calm him down. But he pushed Ric away from him but not with his vampire strength.

"I am gonna kill that bitch" Damon growled out and started walking towards the door. But Stefan blocked his away and pushed him back

"Control yourself Damon" Stefan didn't step back as Damon charged at him

"You are not thinking straight. The second you are gonna walk through the door to get Jacq, Isobel will kill her" Damon snarled at him for saying that

"Stefan's right Damon. Isobel is a strong vampire. We can't take that risk" said Ric supporting Stefan. Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy stood at a distance and watched Stefan and Ric arguing with Damon. At last Damon gave up when Stefan made a full proof plan of getting Jacq back safely. Damon doesn't care about the device any more. All he wants is Jacq safe and sound in his arms. He tossed the device to Elena and faced away from everyone and stood silently in the room.

"Bonnie will lift off the spell then we will hand it over to Isobel and get Jacq back" said Ric summing up the whole plan

"I am still gonna kill her afterward" spoke up Damon with bitterness and rage in his voice. No one said anything to that. Elena handed the device to Bonnie. She was worried about Jacq too but she couldn't inactivate the device. Not that she wasn't capable of doing it but it wasn't the right thing to do. Her grams would have never allowed it. But still she has to pretend to do it. Besides, no one would know. Stefan was holding Elena, her eyes were full of tears. She loves her sister and can't let anything happen to her. Stefan wasn't as furious as Damon but he was mad too. Jacq helped him so many times, stood by him when there was no hope for him. He promised it to himself that he won't let anything happen to her. He realized that she meant something for him as well. Jacq is a lot more than just his girlfriend's sister. Even Ric was going through hell thinking that Jacq was in the evil clutches of Isobel right now and being tortured to death. But worst was Jeremy. He looked already so broken. No one could measure how much he loves his little sister and it won't be possible for him to survive if something happens to her.

Elena watched her younger brother feeling devastated. She went to Jeremy to comfort him

"Everything is gonna be okay Jer. We will get her back" instead of taking the comfort, Jeremy glared at her hatefully

"Then it must be a lie too. Because everything you ever said to me was a lie. You lied to me about Viki's death. You lied to me every time I asked you something. Just don't talk to me right now Elena. You are nothing but a liar" Elena was shocked to hear that

"Jeremy I- I lied to you because I wanted to protect you from all this" it fueled his anger more

"Don't give me the protecting you crap Elena. The only reason Jacq is getting tortured right now is because she is your sister. It could have been me too. Isobel knew hurting us would get her work done. Even though you claim to protect us, you are the one who actually gets us in trouble" Elena was beyond shocked at what Jeremy just said to her. Both the vampires in the room heard their argument pretty clearly. Damon couldn't help but agree with the Gilbert son. Stefan however felt sorry for Elena and went to comfort her

"Now is not the time for this Jeremy" Stefan took Elena away from Jeremy and kept his arms wrapped around her as she silently sobbed into his chest. Bonnie was still working on the device when Ric spoke up. He had heard the argument between Elena and Jeremy partially

"I don't understand why John is working with Isobel. And how could he get his niece kidnapped?" others had the same question on mind

"Uncle John wants all the tomb vampires dead with that device. Isobel is helping him actually" answered Jeremy shocking everyone in the room

"How do you know that?" asked Damon curiously

"Jacq told me. She overheard Uncle John talking about it. That's why she asked Pearl and Anna to leave the town. To keep them safe" everyone gaped at Jeremy but Damon glared at him. How come Jacq told Jeremy about this but not him? Even though he shouldn't but Damon couldn't help but feel jealous of Jeremy for the affection and attention he gets from Jacq. If Jeremy wasn't Jacq's brother Damon would have consider him a threat and therefore killed him a long time ago.

"You and Jacq both knew about this the entire time?" Stefan asked in disbelieve

"You keep your secrets, we keep ours" said Jeremy smugly to which Stefan shook his head. Rick sighed at what he just learned

"How does she do that? She is just a kid. You both are" he referred to Jeremy too. But then Bonnie spoke up

"Jacq may be just a young teenager girl, but she is way mature than many grownups. She is the reason I am helping you guys right now. If she hadn't knocked some sense into me I would be still avoiding Elena and wouldn't be here right now"

Damon was listening to all of this silently. He now realized that he knows very little about the girl he so deeply cares about. And it's not just him that cares about that stubborn little smart ass girl but everyone in this room cares about her. And there are more outside of this room. Damon promised himself that he would learn everything about her because he not only cares about her but he loves her. He loves her more than anyone or anything else. He loves her more than blood. And for a vampire like him it's a lot to say.

"Would you please hurry up?" Damon rushed Bonnie and received a glare from the young witch that didn't really affect him much. Damon was just waiting, once he gets Jacqueline back with him, he swore to himself that he would make Isobel pay for this with her life.

**AN: I know this chapter doesn't have much Jacq, Damon interaction but I promise the next chapter is full of it. So review guys and I will update sooner. *wink***


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you so much guys for your reviews. I am updating so fast because I want to get to season 2 soon. And I am also sorry because I said that this chapter will have a lot of Damon Jacq moments but it's the next chapter actually. I wrote this chapter after the next chapter. I had to because of the plot line sequence demanded it. Hopefully you will still like it...  
**

**Chapter 16: Damon's confession**

Uncle John came back to his senses. I helped him drinking some water. He looked apologetic

"I am sorry Jacq. I didn't know Isobel will do something like this. Did she hurt you?" I shook my head

"I am okay" Isobel walked into the room slowly. She smiled at John who glared back at her. Then she looked at me

"It's time to go. I hope your sister got the device already. We shouldn't keep her waiting now, should we?" one of her men grabbed me. He was a vampire and quite strong. His grip on me was bruising me horribly.

"What about uncle John?" I asked worriedly

"Oh he will be fine. Right now you should worry about yourself only" I was again in a car full of mean vampires. This day couldn't get any better for me. I was wondering what Isobel has planned to do with me. Jeremy was sent back home with Uncle John but Isobel was taking me with her, Why? I found it really frustrating not knowing what is going to happen. I don't like this part of changes of the situation. Right now I was completely clueless like anyone else. Isobel got out of the car asked her men to keep me safe until she gets the device. I could see from inside the car that Elena was pacing at the corner and waiting for Isobel. Isobel startled her by standing in front of her in a blink. I guess all the vampires loves to do that. I had the whole conversation memorized.

"Where is the device?" asked Isobel

"Where is my sister?" Well I guess some changes were must in this situation

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel spoke in her cold voice

"Where is my sister?" asked Elena again with her arms crossed

"Do you think that I came alone?" Isobel threaten and two of her puppets came in view.

"Do you really think that I came alone" said Elena and both Damon and Stefan appeared but what shocked me was Jeremy was standing behind them along with Ric. They weren't supposed to be here. What are they doing here? Damon was glaring daggers at Isobel. And Stefan was holding him back so that he wouldn't jump on Isobel and tear her off into pieces. I understood why Isobel brought me here with her and still kept me hostage. She knew the minute she is going to release me Damon would kill her in a snap. I was her safety protection at the moment.

"Give me my sister back and I will let you have the device" said Elena. Isobel gave her men a sign and they dragged me out of the car and took me near others. Every pair of eyes landed on me and I could see the worry and care in them. Damon tried to come forward but Stefan held his arms and pulled him back then said something in his ear. I was still being held by a strong vampire. If Damon charges at Isobel or the vampire that is currently holding me, I will be dead before he could get to me.

"Now give me the device" said Isobel running out of patience but still holding up a calm look

"Release her first" Elena demanded. I really wanted to roll my eyes and yell for her to give the damn device. Suddenly I was yanked by my hair, exposing my neck to the vampire and then he bit onto me and started sucking my blood. I let a pain full yelp out as his sharp teeth sink deeper into my skin.

"Stop it. Here take it" Elena cried out and handed the device to her. As soon as she handed the device the man stopped sucking my blood but didn't let go of me.

"Let go of her right now. What more do you want?" this time Jeremy spoke as he stood in front of Isobel with furious eyes. Not caring that she could kill him in a blink

"You see I can't have Damon on my back, trying to kill me. So as long as I am not far away from here, my men will keep her hostage. And if anyone tries to make a little move on me, your precious sister will be dead before you will know it"

So many thoughts were running through my mind. Would Isobel tell Elena that Damon is in love with her like she did before? Was he really? Am I in love with Damon? Does he feel something for me as well? But before I could think more I felt someone tapping on the back of my neck and I blacked out. I have no idea what happened afterwards.

I woke up and found myself in my bed. My head was feeling heavy. I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up. I heard voices from outside my room. I focused on that with much difficulty. I figured out Elena and Jeremy's voices. They were talking

"Elena, just get out" shouted Jeremy at Elena. Were they fighting? Why were they fighting? I wanted to call for someone when Jeremy entered the room. He came over to me quickly when he saw me wake

"Hey you are finally wake. God I was so worried about you" he engulfed me in a hug right away. I tried to get up but Jeremy didn't let me.

"What happened Jeremy? Were you and Elena fighting right now?" he sighed

"Don't worry about that. How are you feeling?" he was asking while brushing my hair out of my face and tugging them behind my ear.

"My head's hurting a bit but I am okay. I passed out, didn't I? What happened after that?" I really needed to know and hoped Jeremy would tell me everything

"Isobel has the device now and she got away with it. No one could do anything to her as her men was holding you hostage. But don't worry Bonnie inactivated it before we handed it over, so it's useless now" I nodded slowly. I need to talk to Bonnie about this soon. I hope she just pretended to lift off the spell and didn't really do it.

"Is uncle John okay?" I asked and Jeremy nodded

"He is taking rest downstairs" thank god Damon didn't come for him out of anger. Jeremy looked troubled suddenly. I frowned in confusion

"What is it Jeremy? Did something else happen?" he hesitated first but then spoke up

"I know this is not the right time to ask something like this but do you have any feelings for Damon?" it caught me off guard

"What kind of feelings?" I asked instead

"The kind of feelings I have for Anna, romantic feelings" he gave me straight answer. Should I tell him? What should I tell him? How can I say something about that when I am so confused myself? I need to figure out my own feelings first before letting anyone know about it. I know I have feelings but I don't want to declare it as love so soon and what about Damon. I need to know about his feelings as well. I don't want to make a fool out of myself by confessing my heart out and learn that he doesn't feel anything like that for me. That would be a complete nightmare for me.

"No, he is just my friend Jeremy. There can't be anything else between us. That would be very-" I searched for the right word

"Inappropriate, besides he would never see me any other way but a friend. Sometimes we are not even friends. It's really complicated" Jeremy nodded sighing in relief. I didn't know it got him so worked up. But why did he asked this anyways?

"I guess you are right. There can't be anything else between you two. I just don't understand what makes Isobel say that Damon is in love with you" I choked on my own breath

"Isobel said what?" I asked not believing my own ears

"You know I was there when they gave Isobel the device. After the vampire knocked you out Damon was about to attack him. Stefan stopped him and they got into a little fight. Then Elena asked Damon why was he acting like this but Isobel answered her. She said that Damon is in love with you. That's why he was so mad. But I think she just said that to make everyone uncomfortable. She is a bitch anyways" I had nothing to say to that. Thank god I was unconscious when that happened. I couldn't have faced Damon in that situation.

"Jeremy I want to sleep more. Will you stay with me?" he nodded and got into bed beside me. We fell asleep together like many other difficult times. But I know more is to come and our problems are just starting.

**Third person POV**

Back at the boarding house Damon was drinking alone blood and bourbon. Jacq is safe now and he just wants to relax for the moment. He wanted to be with her right now but she needs some rest. Moreover, Jeremy and Elena wouldn't allow him any where near her right now. As if that would stop him if he really wants to be with her. The thought made him smirk. But he himself decided to let his princess take some rest. He will see her tomorrow. He was a little pissed off too because he couldn't rip Isobel's head off and she is still alive. But the day he would get his hands on her again, she will be as good as dead. And how dare she confess his feelings out to everyone else. It certainly made the situation more complicated for him. Elena and Jeremy was glaring at him the whole time after Isobel said that out loud that he is in love with Jacq. Damon snapped out of his thoughts when Stefan entered the living room

"Do you want one?" asked Damon offering him a glass of bourbon but Stefan didn't reply to that and didn't even make a move to take the offered glass. Damon shrugged his shoulders and put the glass down. He knew Stefan was here to give him the talk that he so wanted to avoid.

"Come on, go ahead, get it out, purge, whatever you have to say" Damon said cockily

"It's about what Isobel said" Damon unknowingly took a gulp from the drink to send the nervousness away that was bubbling in him at the moment. He knew this would happen sooner or later but he still felt uncomfortable about it. Damon certainly didn't want to talk about his love interest with his baby brother. But the conversation was unavoidable. So he went along with it

"What about it?" he carelessly asked

"Jacq is very different from other girls. She is smart, intelligent, very mature too. She is always there to help. I know it with myself, she saved my life twice already. And for that people care about her a lot. Her brother, sister, all her friends even her ass hole of an Uncle cares about her" Damon didn't interrupt and let him speak

"She has strong bonds with everyone around her, even with me even after I tried to kill her. Any other person in her place would have hated me for what I did to her. But she not only forgave me but also saved me from hopelessness" Damon interrupted him now

"Where are you going with this Stefan?" he didn't like it that his brother was speaking so fondly about the girl he loves. Everyone knows that they had a rough past. If Stefan so much as feels anything for Jacq that is not brotherly, Damon won't hesitate to rip his head off. They may have shared Katherine but when it comes to Jacqueline, she is only his and no one Else's. He would never allow that.

"What I am saying is everyone cares about her and so do you, that's not a surprise. I mean anyone would start caring about her the way she is. But is it really something deeper than that for you?" Damon snickered at that

"I can't believe you let Isobel get to your head" and rolled his eyes. There is no need for Damon to confess his feelings out loud to Stefan even if it's obvious.

"I was there you know. I was there the whole time. I saw how you reacted. I saw how much you care. And it's more than just care" Damon sighed getting annoyed now. He knew where this was going.

"So what? You don't need to go all broody over it" Stefan shook his head at his brother

"Look, I am okay with it that you love her. I mean she is going to grow up eventually and you are not getting any older" Damon certainly didn't expect him to say that

"Really?" asked Damon trying to make sure he heard correct. Stefan only nodded to that

"But the thing is Elena isn't okay with it. Jacq is still very young and Elena thinks that you are still a little obsessed with Katherine and Jacq is nothing but a rebound for you. So, Elena wants you to stay away from Jacq and I too think it's for the best" as much as Damon wanted to kick his bother's ass right now for telling him what to do, he just shrugged his shoulder. He doesn't want to act extremely on it when he didn't even know what the girl feels for him. He knew she felt something but wasn't very sure about it.

"Whatever" said Damon while thinking of a way to find out Jacq's feelings for him. And how can he make her realize that she loves him too as much as he loves her. And for the first time in his eternal life Damon found himself completely out of ideas. He is used to of taking pride in himself as a gifted womanizer. No woman can resist his good looks and his charms. But he knows it very well that none of them would help him when it comes to Jacq. She could bluntly flirt with him and resist his seduction at the same time. Stefan sighed knowing what must be going through his brother's head at the moment. He knows him too well

"You are not gonna stay away from Jacq, are you?" Stefan stated the obvious. Damon rolled his eyes

"Elena is your girlfriend brother, not mine. You are bound to do what ever pleases her, not me" this whole thing has started to piss off Damon

"Look, don't be mad at Elena. She just wants her sister stay out of this kind of trouble" Jacq and out of trouble, the very thought made Damon snort mockingly.

"Sure Elena wants that. She wants everyone to stay out of trouble. But that doesn't change the fact that most of the time Elena doesn't have a clue what her pretty little sister is up to" Stefan rolled his eyes at him

"I thought you and Elena have already bonded and care about each other too. You both are friends now, aren't you?" Damon nodded to that

"Yes, Elena is a very good friend. I guess she is my only friend. But that doesn't mean I will do everything she asks me to do" Stefan surrendered after that, knowing he couldn't control Damon's action. But he also knows that if Damon hurts Jacq in any way physically or mentally, he would stand up against his brother and protect her from him if needed.

"On a more important note even though Elena and I are friends, I am gonna leave it up to you to give her a news" said Damon. Obviously he figured out about Elena's father already. Damon put two and two together and figured out that John Gilbert is Elena's biological father. And now it's up to Stefan to inform her that. He on the other hand has more important works to do like making Jacq realize of their love.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I woke up next morning feeling a lot better. I didn't have any visible bruise on me. Even the bite mark on my neck wasn't there. Damon must have fed me his blood again. He needs to stop doing that, I might turn into a vampire with out dying first. I slowly got ready for the day, thankfully it's the founder's day and I don't have to attend any classes today. Everyone will be busy with the parade. Hopefully Jenna would write a note for me so that I will be excused to participate in that as well. She was told that I got into an accident at the school. When I got downstairs I found Uncle John eating breakfast and Jenna glaring at him as usual. I swear those two bicker like husband and wife. They can't even pretend to be formal.

"Are you feeling okay Jacqueline?" asked Uncle John in a calm manner. But I could tell he really wanted to know if I was feeling alright

"Yes, Uncle John I am fine. Are you okay?" he just nodded. I guess he already got the device. Isobel was supposed to leave it on our doorsteps yesterday night. He confirmed my suspicion by announcing that he has an important council meeting to attend. Tonight he is going to use the device to free the town from all the tomb vampires including Damon and Stefan. As if I am going to let that happen. When Jenna noticed me going towards the front door she put her hands on her hips and stared down at me

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked trying to intimidate me

"I am going to see the parade. Do you want to come with me?" I asked simply

"You are not suppose to get up from bed let alone get out of the house. Just go upstairs and take rest" Uncle for the first time agreed on something Jenna said

"Your aunt is right Jacqueline, you should take more rest after what happened" I didn't have the energy to fight them both and I didn't even wanted to. So sighing I went upstairs to my room. I heard Jenna saying

"That was easy. I never thought she would listen to me so easily"

"She must be very tired" commented John on that. Once I got to my room, I opened my window wide and got out through it. Climbing down the pipe with the help of the tree I got down and my feet touched ground finally. After composing myself again I walked away from the house and called Bonnie to meet me at the grill in fifteen minutes. I found Bonnie sitting at a table already and waiting up for me. She engulfed me in a bear hug when I got to her.

"You should be taking rest right now" said Bonnie releasing me from her embrace. We both settled down

"I had to talk to you Bon, it's really important" she looked worriedly at me

"What do want to talk about?" she asked. I took a deep breath before asking her the question

"Did you really dispel the device Bonnie?" she nodded with guilty expression all over her face which means she is clearly lying

"The truth Bonnie" she looked down refusing to meet my eyes anymore and then to my relief she shook her head. I wanted to say thank god out loud but stopped myself in time.

"It's okay Bonnie, I understand. You did the right thing. Your gram would want you to do that" she engulfed me in a hug again and started crying lightly

"Elena will never forgive me" she said in her sobs. I patted her back trying to comfort her

"She will, don't worry. It was the right thing to do Bonnie. You don't need to feel guilty about it" now it's only a matter of time the town will get rid off the tomb vampires.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I have to ask you guys. When I start the season 2, do you want it as a separate story or keep this one continued. I can do both. Eager to know your opinions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: It's sad that I don't know any other word but Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Here is another chap...  
**

**Chapter 17: The first lover's fight**

Bonnie offered me to come along with her to watch the parade. And honestly I had nothing better to do at the moment. So, I went along with her. Though I hesitated a bit about going to the parade. I knew Damon would be there. After I heard what happened from Jeremy last night, I simply was not ready to face him yet. Though he doesn't know that I know what Isobel said but still there will be a certain amount of awkwardness between us from now on. And it's unavoidable. So, the later I face him the better. But that doesn't mean I will hide in a corner in the fear of facing him. I planned to just avoid him for the day or until I feel comfortable enough to talk to him again. It feels so weird that everyone now knows that he is in love with me and probably believed that too, thanks to Isobel for that, but I am the only one who is not sure about that. Because apparently I knew more than anyone else what would be the situation if I didn't exist here.

When we reached our destination Bonnie had to leave me because Caroline needed some help with her corset. She asked me to come with her not wanting to leave me alone but I assured her that I would be fine. I spotted Tyler with a hanging face. Guess, Matt is still giving him a rough time. But I know they will be buddies soon. That reminds me that tonight Mayor Lockwood means Tyler's father will be killed along with the rest of the tomb vampires. It completely escaped my mind. I was totally preoccupied with the tomb vampires' termination. Could I save him? Should I save him? He is Tyler's father for god's sake. Now I know that Tyler and his father are not on good terms with each other and if I remember correctly he wasn't that upset either with his father's death. He was more frustrated about the ways his father was used to treat him. But I know Mayor Lockwood actually cared about his son more than he let it show. Even if I wanted to save the Mayor, how am I supposed to do it. He is the Mayor after all. I can't just barge into his office and tell him that he got werewolf genes in him and he will be affected by the device that is used for hunting down vampires. I guess there is nothing I could do about it other than let it happen and be there for Tyler.

I already felt sad for him and made my way towards him. He greeted me with a smile even though he was upset from the inside.

"Matt still giving you a hard time?" I asked and he nodded

"Caroline says I need to do a little better than be sorry about what happened. But I have no idea what else I can do" I snaked my arm around his and started walking slowly with intertwined arms

"Do you want me to talk to Matt? May be I can knock some sense into him" he shook his head

"Thanks but no. I want him to forgive me without someone pushing him" I rolled my eyes

"I wasn't gonna force him into forgiving you. Anyways lets change the topic. Who are you dating now a days?" my sudden question startled him very much

"What?" I repeated my question again more clearly

"Who are you dating currently?" he frowned in confusion

"No one, why?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Just wondering. I don't know much about your love interest nowadays" Tyler flashed me a wide grin

"Why? Are you interested?" I knew he would say something like that. I smirked at him

"May be" Yes I was flirting with him to make him feel better. But instead of getting happy he rolled his eyes

"Yeah right, you are not the dating type and you are definitely not into me like that" I sighed in disbelieve

"Ouch, is it that obvious" he didn't seem to mind though

"I know you are trying to make me feel better. But you should know that your being here with me is enough for me. You don't need to flirt with me to make me feel better" I was really shocked to hear that. I didn't realize that over time Tyler began to understand me so deeply. I guess right now he understands me better than anyone else. And what he just said meant a lot to me. In my previous life I didn't have anyone for whom my mere existence would matter so much. Actually I had no one in my previous life. In this world I may have some people who cares a lot about me but Tyler is the first one who truly confessed this to me that my existence matters. And it touched the bottom of my heart. I hope he would forgive for not trying to save his father. Yes, he doesn't know that I could save his dad if I really want to and he would never know about it either but I started to feel more guilty that my friend would soon become fatherless and even after knowing everything I will do nothing at all to stop it from happening.

I don't know when I became so over whelmed with emotions that tears blurred my sight and escaped my eyes. Tyler obviously noticed that and was shocked. He downright panicked thinking that I was deeply hurt by what he said.

"Oh my god Jacq, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean it in a good way. I am such an asshole" I shook my head

"No, stupid you didn't hurt me" he frowned in confusion

"Then why are you crying?" he asked still baffled about what is happening

"It's just that, what you said to me, really means a lot to me. It touched my heart Tyler. I never thought my existence would matter to someone so much. Thank you" he wrapped his arms around me engulfing me in a welcoming hug and I let myself take comfort in the embrace for the moment

"You are welcome I guess. But why would you think your existence doesn't matter to anyone. From what I know you matter to everyone around you. I am the one lucky here to get your friendship. And I am thankful for it" I wrapped my own arms around his neck and it was really just a friendly feeling and I was enjoying the moment but it was short lived.

"Now, isn't that a romantic sight!" someone spoke up standing not so far from us and it was none other than Damon, in his usual black attire but looking handsome nonetheless. Tyler and I broke the embrace and stood apart to look at him. He was glaring viciously at me and Tyler but smirking menacingly as well. Tyler actually gulped at the sight of Damon's angry face. He looked back at me

"I think I should go, it's about time the parade starts" I nodded, relieved that he is leaving. I wouldn't want him to get hurt by Damon. Once he was gone, it was only me and Damon standing in front of each other. I was actually feeling highly nervous to talk to him for a long list of reasons

"Hey Damon, how are you doing?" I asked softly but his hard glare didn't falter away

"You are not supposed to be here. What are you doing here?" he asked in a dangerously cold voice

"I was just-" I wanted to say came to watch the parade but I never got the chance to say that

"What? Came to get all mushy with your boyfriend" he came dangerously close to me and was staring down at me with predatory eyes. I took a step back instinctively. Why was he being like this? Oh right he is with a huge may be, in love with me and he is jealous of Tyler. It kind of pissed me off. Just because he has feelings for me doesn't mean I am not allowed to have moments with my friends. Besides, neither of us confessed anything to each other yet, so he shouldn't act like this with me. So, blame it on my tiredness or weakness, I glared back at him

"Yes, we were actually about to make out in the public. Thanks to you for the interruption" I sarcastically and smiled bitterly at him but before I could blink, Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him with such force that I slammed against his broad chest and my entire body was pressed against him. I could smell his intoxicating scent as I took deep breaths and it threatened to cloud up my mind. But his grip on my waist inflicted pain and kept me aware of the situation.

"What are you doing Damon? You are hurting me" he didn't speak a word, just traveled his hand roughly over my back and reached my neck then grabbed fistful of my hair and pulled it back exposing my neck perfectly for him to take a bite. Will he really bite me? No, he wouldn't do that. Not here at least. But he leaned in and I closed my eyes shut. I felt his lips brush against my earlobe

"You will not speak such things" I wanted to coward away from him that moment. His voice held such possessiveness and demand. He was daring me to deny his control over me. I was actually very shocked to see this side of his. It was the vampire side of him that was threatening to take over him. His face was threatening to change too. Thankfully Stefan came there out of nowhere and pushed Damon away from me. He was dressed in a suit like Caroline had planned for everyone. Damon glared at Stefan and Stefan returned the glare with no less heat. Bonnie came there too and take me away from both of them. I was still a bit shaken after what happened. How did it let to that? I mean seriously I never thought Damon would bring out his vampire side with me. Elena used to frustrate him a lot but he never did that with her in the show. Why he suddenly lost his control like that? It was not like Damon. He is usually more in control. Though I am trying to understand his actions but that doesn't mean I wasn't mad at him for acting like that with me. And I am gonna give him hell for that. Bonnie was throwing worried glances my way

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked for god knows how many times

"Why wouldn't I be Bonnie? I have handled worse situation than that" Bonnie wasn't satisfied with the answer

"What was that anyways? It's hard to believe that Damon would try to hurt you. Did you do something to piss him off so much?" I raised my eye brows at her in shock. Is that coming from Bonnie Bennett, the vampire hater witch?

"I can't believe you above all people are siding with him" she sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes

"I am not siding with him. It's just that he seemed to be in a good mood earlier. He even thanked me for-you know-inactivating the device that- still could kill him-because I didn't really do it" she was again feeling guilty and sighed out in frustration now

"My point is there was no reason for him to act like that. So what happened?" I huffed in annoyance

"I don't know Bonnie, just stop talking about it. I don't want to talk about him right now" thankfully she didn't say more and we went to hang out at the grills. I shouldn't divert my attention from the tomb vampires. And that's what I am gonna focus on.

**Third Person's POV**

After Bonnie left with a shaken Jacqueline, Stefan turned to confront his older idiotic brother. Damon was still growling with anger at him. His face threatened to change into his vampire look.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan hissed at him. Stefan knew that if he hadn't come there in time something really bad would have happened. He just gave Elena the news about John being her father. He was comforting her when Jenna called Elena to tell her that Jacq wasn't in her room and probably gone to see the parade. Stefan was actually looking for Jacq as Elena had some talking to do with Jeremy. That's when he found Damon practically trying to break Jacq in two with his firm grip on her fragile body. He quickly went over there and separated them. Thankfully Bonnie took care of Jacq and took her way from there. Stefan can't believe Damon actually tried to hurt Jacq. He was pretty sure his brother loved that young girl more than anything else. Damon had to take some deep breaths to calm himself down. And when he calmed down he was confused himself about his own action

"Are you gonna explain or not?" Stefan demanded an answer. Damon looked at him with furrowed brows not angry this time

"I don't know. I just lost control" Stefan frowned at him and narrowed his eyes

"How can you just lose control? You fed this morning" Stefan tried to understand why happened what happened

"I am not talking about hunger control Stef. I lost control on myself, my vampire self" Damon tried to figure it out himself. It doesn't make sense to him. He has never experienced something like that before. It's Stefan who has a ripper side of him but Damon had embraced vampire-ism with open arms. He doesn't possess any sides in him. But what just happened now was unexplainable to him. The vampire in him threatened to come out and play and take full control on him.

"What exactly happened?" asked Stefan. Damon looked at him with troubled eyes. Stefan might be of help to this

"I don't know I saw her with Tyler, they were embracing each other and then she said something and I snapped out of control" Damon finished in one sentence but Stefan waited for more but that never came

"That's it" he said making Damon frown at him

"What do you mean?" Stefan glared at his brother now

"Damon, just because you love her, that doesn't mean she can't have a life out of you. She can be friends with anyone she wants to. You job is to protect her not control her life. Matt is Elena's ex-boyfriend, but I still let her spend time with him when I know Matt still feels attracted to her. Tyler is just her friend, you didn't need to be all possessive over her like that" Damon wanted to smack his own head for discussing this with Stefan the do-gooder of the century.

"Will you shut up. I don't need love lessons from you. Now where is she? I need to talk to her" said Damon obviously talking about Jacq

"She must be with Bonnie and I really don't think you should go to her right now. She needs time to get over what happened. Your going there won't help it" but Damon already started walking away and search for her. Stefan just stood there and sighed to himself. He needs to find out what really happened with Damon earlier. Because what ever it was it wasn't neglect able. But for now he went to Elena. They have a parade to attend.

**Jacqueline's POV**

The Parade was over and almost everyone was hanging out at the grills. It's totally crowded right now. Neither Bonnie nor I could enjoy the parade. Well, I am still a little pissed off and Bon is still very worried about me. Caroline had joined us because Matt had to go home for some work.

"What happened to Jacq?" asked Caroline obviously noticing my different mood. Bonnie sighed

"Nothing, she had an argument with Damon" I wanted to snort at that. If that was anything like an argument I wouldn't be so worked up about it

"Speak of the devil" Caroline announced and the three of us looked at the doorway and watched Damon entering the grill. I turned away hoping he wouldn't see me and leave me alone. But that was such a wishful thinking. He made his way straight towards us. While I kept looking at my coffee cup both Bonnie and Caroline glared at him heatedly. He ignored them both and looked at me

"We need to talk" meaning he wants me to go with him alone. No way in hell that's going to happen. And Bonnie was here, he wouldn't dare to force me

"No we don't" I said calmly still refusing to look at him. Thankfully there wasn't any empty chair left at our table or he would have settled himself with us right away. He sighed heavily

"Look, I am sorry for what I did. I lost control" I rolled my eyes to myself

"Then why don't you go work on your control and stay the hell away from me" I said with all the coldness I could muster up in my voice. I could feel his glare at me right now even though I wasn't looking up at him

"Fine" he snapped and left. That was easy. Bonnie visibly relaxed when Caroline was totally clueless

"What was that? What did he mean by losing control? Did he hit you?" we all know Caroline has a past with Damon and it's nothing shocking she would assume something like that.

"No, just tried to manhandle me" I spoke up before Bonnie could reply. Caroline huffed angrily

"Why don't we just find a way to kill him?" Caroline said that in a such a suggestive way that I couldn't help but laugh at that. But Bonnie was gaping at something. I followed her eyes and found Damon shamelessly flirting with Elena. She just changed back to her normal clothes and came into the grill to look for Jeremy obviously. Who was talking with Anna over the phone at the moment and eating lunch all by himself.

"What is he doing?" asked Bonnie not believing her own eyes. I shrugged my shoulders

"Flirting with Elena" I know he is trying to make me jealous but it wasn't working on me at the moment. I completely ignored them. Elena then excused herself from Damon and walked up to Jeremy but he just told her to go to hell and walked out of the grill. Damon followed him out. I couldn't stay in my seat anymore. Even though I knew Damon is just going to confront Jeremy for behaving like that with Elena and he won't hurt him but I found it hard to trust Damon with Jeremy after what happened today. I excused myself and ran out of the grill quickly. I found Damon threatening Jeremy but before I could reach them Stefan appeared there and stood between them. He stopped Damon from going any further. After Jeremy left I stalked up to Damon even though I decided not to talk to him for a few days.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Jeremy?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. Damon just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"I was just trying to knock some sense into your brother. He is being such a dick to Elena lately" my glare didn't falter a bit

"Look whatever is going on between Elena and Jeremy it's their problem and it's definitely none of your business. Stay away from Jeremy okay" Stefan was helplessly looking between me and Damon.

"Not until he makes peace with Elena. I don't like to see her hurt, actually I hate to see her hurt in anyway" even though I was completely sure he was doing this to get back to me. Even though I was completely sure that he was trying to make me jealous about it. But the way he said it, it sounded like he really meant it and I found my own blood boiling inside my veins. So what Stefan was standing right there and hearing us

"That's really wonderful that you feel so deeply for her. I mean yes, you obviously do feel something for her. Otherwise you wouldn't bother to confront Isobel just because she went after her. And you can't stand to see her hurt too. And let's not forget about the nights you spent looking at her while she was sleeping and caressing her face like a hopeless lover. I guess I was right all along. With Katherine gone, you were bound to fall for her. I just hope Stefan could handle all this and keep fighting for his love" Stefan had no idea what to do other than stand there like the statue of liberty or may be I should say the statue of awkwardness. While Damon kept smirking arrogantly at me. He knew he got to me and I foolishly let him.

"And what about you princess? How well would you handle that?" I really wished to punch him in the face but knowing that the only thing I will get from it is a broken hand, I resisted the urge to do so.

"What about me? Why would I have to handle anything? I really don't give it a damn about your love interest in my sister" my coldness only made him smirk more. What's making him so happy? My jealousy, I guess. I really should have just walked away from him.

"Excellent, then don't bother about what I am doing to make Elena happy. Like you said you don't give it a damn, then don't and stay out of it" saying that he walked away smirking. If I were a vampire I would have killed him right now. May be I can get Bonnie to do it for me or even Alaric.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath. God I was burning with jealousy. 'Make Elena happy' those words were piercing my ears. I took a deep breath to calm the raging anger down. I looked at Stefan for the first time since I was busy arguing with his asshole of a brother. He looked bothered. Wasn't it obvious to happen? After what he heard from our heated argument, I am surprised that he still managed to keep up a calm expression on his face. He gave me a silent nod and started walking towards the way Damon went. May be to confront him. Who knows? I went back inside the grill to spend some time with the girls instead. Hopefully they would do something to make me feel better.

**AN: I don't know where it came from but hope you liked it. Reviews please**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the review guys but I have a feeling that you guys are gonna hate me after this chapter. Let's see what happens...  
**

**Chapter 18: Season one finale**

It's dark now and the fire works would start soon. I was feeling quite nervous about what would happen tonight. I was keeping an eye on Tyler. I have decided that when the Mayor would rush him out of the grills I would go look for Elena and Jeremy and send them home as well. I could have done that before and Jeremy probably would have listened to me without asking any questions but Elena would have demanded explanation from me but honestly, at the moment I just don't want to talk to her unless its absolutely necessary, let alone explain things to her. I know what ever happened between me and Damon was not her fault but I couldn't help but feel a little mad at her. Because at the grill when Damon was flirting with her, she was flirting back as well. What if she starts feeling for Damon due to all these flirting? She is after all a descendant of Katherine Peirce who once enjoyed both of the Salvatore brothers. Besides, neither Elena nor Jeremy is going to get hurt so I wasn't that worried about their safety.

I was walking around and thankfully found Ric. I know that the tomb vampires won't get a chance to attack anyone but still there is a little possibility that the things could change and the whole situation could turn into a brilliant disaster. So, I should have a back up plan. Seeing me Ric offered me a smile but I was too serious to return that

"Ric we have a problem" his brows furrowed right away

"What is it?"

"The tomb vampires are going to attack tonight right here. They want to kill all the descendents of the founding families and as many people as they can. They are mad with revenge" Ric's forehead ceased with worry

"We should evacuate the place right away" he was panicked and I didn't blame him

"No we can't do that. We are the bait here. We have to stay here long enough to lure the tomb vampires out. Don't worry Uncle John would take care of the vampires on time. But still be prepared. If you see some one getting attacked, save them. You brought any weapons with you?" he nodded but looked like he is in shocked daze

"I have some stakes and vervain darts in my car trunk"

"Good, and please don't loose your ring and don't get killed if it comes out of your finger, okay" he stopped me before I could get away from him

"Jacq, you should get out right now along with Elena and Jeremy. If the descendents of the founding families are their main target then they will attack you guys first" I nodded to him without arguing

"I was about to go get Jeremy and Elena. We will leave in time don't worry. Just be safe and keep others safe" saying that Ric headed towards his car and I started to look for Jeremy and Elena among the crowd. But a gasp escaped my mouth when I saw two certain vampires walking towards the crowd. What the hell are they doing here? I thought they left and won't come back. I thought they are probably having a heated argument back at their boarding house or may be fighting each other. I have to get them out of here. It's almost time. I ran to them as if my own life was depending on it

"What the hell are two doing here? Where have you been?" I practically shouted at them. Where Stefan got worried at my reaction, Damon simply smirked at me

"We are here to enjoy the fireworks. Why? Were you missing me that badly? I thought-" Stefan cut him off

"We had to talk about something" he glared at Damon before continuing "That's why we were away for a while. Is everything alright Jacq?" Stefan asked worriedly judging my expression. I took a deep breath to calm myself down as much as possible because currently I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You two need to leave right now. Go as far away as possible from this place" why can't they just listen to me for once without being difficult

"Jacq, what is going on?" asked Stefan now getting more tensed up

"This is serious guys. You are wasting your time. Just get out of here. Can't you listen to me for once without asking so many questions? Get out right now" I was yelling at them again. Damon stepped into it then

"We are not going any where until you explain everything" I took another deep breath. They are not gonna listen to me until I tell them everything.

"Anna called me. The tomb vampires are planning an attack tonight. Uncle John is going to use the device to kill them. If you stay here, you are gonna get killed along with the others" Stefan shook his head

"Then we must stay here and protect the people. The device doesn't work anymore" I sighed out in frustration, the time is running out fast

"It works Stefan. Bonnie never lifted off the spell. So, get out of here fast" However, Damon got another stupid idea

"How about we kill John and stop him from using it then take on the tomb vampires and kill them" I rolled my eyes

"Seriously Damon shut up. You are only two vampires and they are twelve of them. Besides if you start killing in public place you will be exposed in front of the whole town. And you know the consequences if that happens. We need to let John use the device. Otherwise, all the decedents of the founding families will be killed before the night ends. We need the tomb vampires dead and only John can do that with the help of the device" I hope they start running now

"She is right" agreed Stefan thankfully "The tomb vampires need to die and we need to let John use the device. When is the attack happening?" he asked

"When the fireworks starts. They are already here" I said as I saw a very familiar tomb vampire coming towards the crowd. Both of them saw him as well.

"You don't have much time. Please go. The device will start off any moment now" I was kind of pleading now. Elena spotted us and came over to us. She figured out by our faces that sometime is wrong

"What's going on?" she asked. Stefan hurried up

"We need to leave, I will explain everything on our way" said Stefan to Elena. Mayor Lockwood has started giving his speech. The fireworks will soon start. I was about to sprint back towards the crowd to find Jeremy but Damon caught my hand

"You are not going anywhere. We are all getting out of here together right now" Elena was absolutely confused at what is going on and Stefan was getting more tensed with every passing seconds

"I can't leave without Jeremy. The tomb vampires are walking all around the place. What if they start killing before the fireworks. I need to go find him" I was trying to free my hand out of his grasp but it was a futile attempt

"What you really need to do is get out of here. I will go find Jeremy" no absolutely not. I can't let him stay when the device will went off. I won't allow it.

"Why don't you understand Damon? I am the one human here and the device won't affect me but it will kill you" is it a lot to ask that just once he would listen to me and do as I say? I should have sent Elena and Jeremy home a long time ago. I am regretting that now. How could I let my ego get in when it's a matter of life and death? If Jeremy weren't out there right now I could have simply leave with Damon. At the moment he was standing in my face though

"That's what exactly I want you to understand. You are a human and therefore won't stand a chance against a vampire attack" I understood by the look on his face that I won't win the argument this time. Damon looked at Stefan

"Get them out of here. I will get Jeremy and leave as soon as possible" Stefan nodded and Damon was out of sight in a blink. I had no choice but to walk with them. I saw Tyler, Caroline and Matt already in a car driving away. I hope Damon would find Jeremy in no time and leave before the device starts working. We just reached Stefan's car when the fire works started and Stefan fell on his knees. Oh my god the device started working already and Damon was still in the crowds. How could I let this happen? It was supposed to be an easy job for me to keep everyone safe tonight. I just needed to take Elena and Jeremy home and let everything else happen. Only if Stefan and Damon hadn't showed up. Stefan was feeling excruciating pain. Elena was kneeling beside him not knowing what to do

"Elena get him in the car. He can't be seen" I helped her getting Stefan in the car where he will be perfectly hidden from others. I was getting out of the car and Elena looked confusedly at me

"Where are you going Jacq?" Damon was out there, she can't expect me to sit with her.

"I am going to get Damon" saying that I ran back to the center stage where all the tomb vampires were being silently vervained as they fell onto their Knees all at once. I searched for Damon in them but he wasn't there. Did he get out? I hoped for that. But I shouldn't count on it. After searching for Damon for a while more which felt like years to me, I was feeling extremely broken and empty from inside. The other vampire bodies were already taken away but Damon wasn't in them. I am sure of it. suddenly I bumped into Ric and Jeremy was with him. He looked worriedly at me

"They took Damon. He was the first vampire they found among the crowd. I couldn't do anything to stop them" my heart threatened to burst into pieces

"Where did they take him?" I asked impatiently

"To the old church building" said Ric and before any of them could say a word I was running toward the place. I can never forgive myself if Damon dies tonight. I have to save him even if I die instead. When I got there I recognized the place from the show. Uncle John has already started the fire and he came out with a satisfied look on his face.

I got inside as soon as John walked away from the doorway. The fire was spreading everyone and already some vampires were on fire. I didn't care that my skin was burning due the heat and I ran inside. I found Damon lying on the floor in the furthest corner where the fire hadn't reached yet. He was completely paralyzed couldn't move a muscle except his head. His eyes went wide when he saw me and tried to speak up but failed. There was only one way he could get strong instantly and that is by feeding. I looked around me, spotted Mayor Lockwood's body in the process. But finally I find a sharp broken piece of mirror. I picked it up without a second thought and cut my wrist with it. Blood came out in lightening speed. I pressed it on his lips quickly. Blood rushed into his mouth and started to get in his system. The changes were clearly visible. He was getting his strength back faster. Soon he grabbed my hand himself and started to suck on his own. Draining more blood out of me. But what surprised me is that I was feeling a heavenly sensation mixed with the pain when he started drinking on his own. Then he bit onto my wrist and I felt a jolt of electricity running through my body. I never felt anything like that before from a vampire bite. The only thing I felt was pain from my previous vampire bites. It was completely different. I realized that he had enough because he looked normal again

"Damon you need to stop" I said to him in a low voice but he would hear me anyways. I was feeling a little dizzy. He probably took a lot and I was already very weak. Damon pulled away even though it was hard for him to do so. I could tell by his face.

"We need to get out" I said, the fire would catching up with us soon. Damon got up on his feet in a blink and lifted me up in bridal style. In a blink he reached the bottom of the stairs case with me in his arms. But the fire was too much on the stairs. He could probably get out with a bit of a burn that he will heal in no time if he ran as fast as he could. But I was the one at risk. Because I will slow down his speed and I won't heal fast if I get burned. But suddenly the fire started to low down and Stefan appeared at the door.

"Bonnie" I whispered. Stefan was shocked to see me and Damon. He stood away from the door and in a blink Damon got us out of there. Elena and Bonnie was there and they was shocked as well to see me. Damon put me down but didn't let go of me and kept a hold on me to keep me steady. I took deep breaths to fill my lungs with fresh air again.

"You okay?" Stefan asked his brother who just nodded. His entire attention was on me. Bonnie and Elena was asking me the same things but with more emotions.

"My hand is still bleeding" I said holding up my wrist. Blood dripping out of it. Stefan looked away immediately

"I got this" said Bonnie and said some spells while putting her hand above my wounded wrist and suddenly my wound was gone like magic and my hand was new again as if nothing happened to it

"Thanks Bonnie" but before she could respond to that she was confronted with an aggressive Damon. Both Stefan and I got alert

"You lied to us" Damon growled. I got between the two quickly because both of them could hurt each other badly and I don't want any of them hurt

"Damon, she did what she had to do. We needed to get rid of the tomb vampires. They were crazy with revenge. And everything is fine now. So, please both of you leave each others throat" after some more glaring at each other Damon looked away from her but he was still pissed off. Without saying anything he started to walk away but was dragging me along with him. Elena and Bonnie both were confused but Stefan had a knowing look on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Elena out loud but Stefan replied only by saying "Nothing"

On the other hand Damon was still dragging me along with him. He wasn't being particularly gentle at that either.

"Where are you taking me Damon?" I asked for the sixth time in last two minutes and received no answer from him. It was difficult to follow up with him too. He was sort of doing the angry dragging thing. After a while I got pissed off too

"What the hell Damon, let go of my hand. I am not going anywhere with you" I struggled to get out of his grip. He stopped and pushed me up against the wall, his body was pressing against mine. My heart skipped a beat at his aggressive gesture. Is he going to make out with me now? Apparently not because he was growling at me with anger

"Why is it so hard for you to not put yourself in danger? Did you not realize how dangerous it was for you to get inside there? You could have died down there. You could have get burned up. I could have drained you dry" I could sense that he was actually scared of these possibilities that could have happened and was trying to mask his fear in anger. I could only smile at his out burst

"And here I thought Mr. Dangerous Salvatore is going to fall in love with me for saving his dear life single handed-Ly. You know like it happens in those romantic movies" he looked intensely at me for some time

"Very funny" he stopped pressing his body into mine much to my displeasure. But I was still leaning against the wall and he was standing close enough that I could feel his special kind of warmth because he wasn't really warm but cold for being a vampire. He couldn't really have body heat like a normal human but it was more alluring to me. He was caging me by putting his hands on the wall on both of my sides. Then he started caressing my cheeks softly while looking deeply into my eyes. As if searching for something

"What do I have to do to keep you from putting yourself in life threatening situations?" he used his low sexy voice that always gives me goose bumps. I gulped down the nervousness that was rising up in me

"There is nothing you can do Damon. I said this to you once already. I like short exciting life. You won't get to play the hero with me" I stated simply which didn't please him a bit

"You drive me crazy you know that. What ever happened today it will never repeat again? Do you understand me? I will seriously lock you up somewhere for the rest of your life if you try to play hero again" and again he was being all demanding and controlling. And I didn't like it a bit

"What ever happened today would have never happened in the first place if you had just listen to me and left the place with Stefan as soon as I asked you to" he frowned angrily at me

"This is my fault now" I glared at him without hesitation

"Yes, it is. You were being stubborn and didn't leave when I told you to" he furrowed his brows at me

"Fine, I take that I didn't leave when you asked me to but you shouldn't have get inside the building when it was already on fire. That was a very stupid thing to do" I narrowed my eyes at him

"So you rather I let you die down there?" I crossed my arms to make myself look stronger but I felt a shudder through my body when he leaned near my ear and whispered "Yes" I glared at him more dangerously

"I would never do that" I was surprised that I could muster up such strong tone in my voice. He was still leaning in me and his soft lips were brushing against my sensitive spot making my entire body shiver with pleasure

"Why not?" he whispered into my ear again and this time my breath hitched in my throat. Does he have no any idea what he is doing to me right now? I think he does and still doing it to torture me. I felt his arms wrapping around me and his hands roamed over my back. My knees threaten to give out. As I wasn't answering him, too lost in his touches, he asked again

"Why can't you let me die?" I had almost said that 'Because I am in love with you' but suddenly I remembered him saying that he can't stand seeing Elena hurt and would do anything for her happiness. After hearing that from him just this morning I will be damned if I let him know about my feelings tonight. I snapped out of his seduction right away. He almost got to me this time

"Because Stefan would be miserable for eternity if you die and seeing Stefan sad, it would have made Elena sad too. And I can't let my sister be sad for the rest of her life" he pulled away so fast as if I shocked him or burned him or something

"What?" he asked almost yelled, not believing what he just heard. I just shrugged my shoulders

"Not to mention, your soul wouldn't find any peace if Elena stays unhappy. I know how important it is for you to keep her happy not only in your life but in death also" I finished with an understanding smile. He was full on gaping at me

"Where did that come from?" he asked accusingly, still not believing I completely ruined his perfect moment

"What do you mean where it came from? You are the one who told me that you can't stand seeing Elena hurt" Damon rolled his eyes with a groan

"Look what I said this morning-" I cut him off before he could say more

"Damon, I completely understood what you said this morning. Trust me you don't have to give me an elaborate explanation of that" I said in an extra chipper voice that annoyed him more. He tried to speak up again but I didn't let him

"Can we just go home now? I am feeling really tired" Damon exhaled a deep breath and nodded

"I will drive you home" he said and we started to walk towards his car. While walking Caroline's thought came into my mind. She must be at the hospital right now. And Matt and Tyler must be with her. I wish I could go to them. But that won't be possible right now as Damon was with me. And won't leave me until he drops me home. We soon got into his car and he drove me home. The whole ride we didn't say a word to each other. Before I could enter the house Jeremy sort of attacked me on the porch and engulfed me in a bear hug. He must already know everything that happened. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Damon rolled his eyes at us. Was he jealous of Jeremy too? Men and their galaxy size ego.

"You okay? I was so worried about you" I nodded with a smile

"The tomb vampires are gone for good; everyone is safe right now and I seriously need to get cleaned up" He laughed and let go of me.

"Is everyone home?" I asked Jeremy wanting know if Elena was here already.

"Elena isn't home yet" I just nodded then the three of us entered the house. I went upstairs to get cleaned up and get a nice shower. I wasn't sure if Damon and Jeremy would have any talk about life. Because Jeremy was in totally different situation now. I was feeling quite restless and only splashed some water on my face and got out of the bathroom. Thinking of taking a shower later. I leaned over my window still and looked outside. The cold breeze was making me feel better but it didn't calm my mind. I saw Elena coming towards the house with bags in her hand

"Katherine" I whispered so low that even a vampire wouldn't hear it. Damon got out through the door before Katherine could knock. I held onto my breath unknowingly. Damon glanced at my way and saw me looking at them. He took the bags from her being perfectly chivalrous person and put them away. I wasn't even blinking and stared at them as they talked. Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. I gripped the window frame so hard that my knuckles turned white. And before I knew it Katherine or Elena for Damon crushed her lips onto his. Instead of pushing her away he wrapped his arms around her. My heart internally started bleeding. I couldn't look at it anymore as my eyes hurt. I shut my eyes and tried to make the images go away but it didn't work. I guess I was right not to confess my love for him earlier. I would have made a complete fool out of myself. Damon can never love anyone else but Katherine or Elena. Jenna opened the door and let Katherine in. But I was so heart broken that I didn't care about it a bit. I guess I had it coming. I should have never let myself fall for someone who already gave up his heart to someone else. And I promised myself that I will not pin over him and I will move on. After all there is always someone better out there.

**AN: Reviews please. 'kisses and hugs'**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So the season 2 starts from this chapter. Lots of exciting events are coming up. As most of you asked I am not separating the story and will keep continuing it. Thanks a lot for the review guys and thanks for adding my story to your favorite alerts as well. I hope you enjoy this season more...  
**

**Chapter 19: Return of Katherine**

It seemed quite weird to me that I knew a deadly vampire named Katherine is in the house at the moment and I still didn't feel any fear. Actually I wasn't feeling anything at all. Jenna went out and Jeremy was in his room, perhaps talking to Anna as usual. As for Katherine I knew she is going to stay here until Elena gets back home. I should have been paranoid knowing Katherina was in the room right across from mine. And it won't take her a second to come in my room and kill me. I should get out of the house right now but instead I took a long shower and tried to wash away all the pain that I was feeling at the moment. The image of Damon willingly kissing Elena or Katherine whatever, was haunting me more than I thought it would. When I got out of shower I found my cell phone ringing. Some one was calling me and when I checked the ID it was Tyler. I quickly picked it up

"Hey Tyler" I tried to sound normal as if I don't know anything that had happened.

"Jacq, something happened" I could tell he was forcing himself to talk

"What happened Tyler?" I asked worriedly. Sometimes I really hate to act.

"Sheriff Forbes just told me that dad died in the fire" I already started to take out clothes. Didn't I promise myself that I would be there for him now? It's not the time to moan over my heart break. Tyler needs me right now and I will be with him, comfort him as much as possible.

"Where are you Tyler?" I asked my voice turned worried on it's own now

"I am at the hospital with Matt" he said with shaken voice. My heart cringed to hear that tone

"I am on my way" I dressed up fast and got out of my room. I drove our car to the hospital. Who cares if I am not licensed yet? In the hospital I bumped into Matt first who was worried as hell for Caroline.

"Matt what is going on? Tyler just called me and told me his father-" I couldn't say the rest but Matt nodded anyways

"I don't know what's going on, Jacq. Everything got messed up so fast. Caroline is in surgery right now and Tyler lost his dad. Everything is just so messed up right now" I put my hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture

"Where is Tyler?" I asked. He pointed me towards the way where Tyler was. I started walking towards that way. I saw Liz pacing restlessly looking worried as hell. I should go check up on Caroline too but Bonnie was there for her already so I decided to go to them later. Right now Tyler is my main concern. I found him sitting alone with a lost expression on his face. I pulled him in a much needed hug. He wasn't crying, of course he wasn't but he was in pain. It was clearly visible in his eyes

"Everything is going to be okay Tyler" he just nodded. We sat there in completely silence just holding each other. None of us kept track of the time. Then Carol came and took Tyler home. I offered to stay with him tonight but he said he will be okay and asked me to meet him tomorrow. I didn't want him to let go but his mother needs to spend some time with him as well. While making my way to Caroline's I bumped into Jenna.

"Jenna what are you doing here?" I knew that Uncle John was attacked by Katherine and he is at the ICU now. But I can't really let her know that as I shouldn't know about it yet.

"John had an kitchen accident" I asked her for detail pretending not to know anything like I always do

"Did you meet Elena already?" she nodded

"But Elena is being weird. I told her that I was going to the fire department before leaving but now she is saying that I didn't" I frowned in confusion

"May be she is just shocked for the sudden accident with Uncle John. Don't worry" Jenna nodded and left to go back to John. I also handed her the car keys so that she would have a ride home later. Though she wasn't happy about that, that I drove the car to hospital. But considering the circumstance she forgave me. I found Elena looking puzzled as ever

"Where is Stefan?" I asked because Katherine would want to meet the younger Salvatore brother as well

"Stefan is back at the house. He is trying to figure out who attacked John because all the tomb vampires were already dead when the attack happened. Besides, Jeremy is still in the house and needs protection" I nodded in relief that Jeremy was safe at the moment. Then she spoke up again

"Do you know what is wrong with Damon?" I shook my head carelessly

"How would I know what is wrong with him?" I really wasn't in the mood to hear about their love issues. She opened her mouth to say something but Damon appeared there and she had to shut her mouth. Damon's gaze lingered on me for a while. I was looking everywhere but him.

"I will come back to give Caroline some blood later. Right now we need to go" Elena nodded but I stayed still on my spot

"Jacq, you coming?" she asked and I shook my head

"You guys go ahead. Bonnie will drop me off later. I want to stay here for a while" Elena didn't complain but Damon did

"No, you have to come with us too. It's really important" I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do right now is argue with Damon. I didn't even want to talk to him. So, just to avoid talking to him further I nodded and started walking with them. When we reached his car I opened the back door and got in, leaving no choice for Elena but to sit with Damon in the front. Damon rolled his eyes to himself which didn't escape my eyes. What did he expect? That he is going to smooch with Elena, even though it wasn't her but for him she was and still get to have me around. Not gonna happen. I am going to avoid him like plague. So, during the whole ride, I kept silent, lost in my own thoughts most of the time. Not even letting myself get bothered with the glances Damon was throwing my way through his rear view glasses. However Elena kept asking Damon questions about what is going on. Most of the time he avoided answering her much to Elena's disliking or when ever he did answer a question it came with a cocky remark. I decided then that I will play cool as well and won't let Damon hurt me emotionally the way he did today. I won't let him get me jealous or frustrated. I simply won't allow him to divert my attention from my real goals. I won't let him get to me either like he almost did right after I saved him.

We reached our house and got out of the car. Right then I got a call from Tyler.

"I have to take this call, you guys go ahead" Damon narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't want to talk to Tyler while Damon would be glaring at me like a jealous lover. So, I stood outside of the door and thankfully Elena dragged Damon inside. Even though he would be able to hear me if he wanted to but at least I wouldn't have to look at his face while I will probably be comforting Tyler.

"Tyler, is everything alright?" I asked, my voice full of genuine concern and worry

"Yeah, everything is okay. I know I told you to meet me tomorrow but I was wondering if you could really come over to my house tonight. Mom just left. She is making arrangements for funeral and I am all alone right now" I felt angry that Carol just left him alone like that. No wonder he isn't close with his mother.

"Yeah sure Tyler. I told you I will be there with you when ever you need me" I am really glad that he is letting me help him like I wanted to

"You don't need to arrange for a ride. I will pick you up myself. I will be at your house within half an hour"

"I will be ready and waiting" saying that I ended the call and open the door to enter the house. Stefan, Damon and Elena were talking in the living room. I really didn't want to hear their conversation but I couldn't really shut my ears off, could I?

"How could you think that I kissed you?" came Elena's accusing voice. So they were talking about the kiss right now. I really should have just stayed outside until their conversation ended. But I need to pack a few things for the sleep over tonight before Tyler comes to pick me up.

"Well I thought you were feeling hormonal after all the havoc with the tomb vampires" said Damon defending himself "By the way it was a pretty heated kiss" I just knew that he said that on purpose, just for me to hear. He knew I was near the living room and could hear them perfectly. I looked inside the room for a glance at them out of curiosity and saw Stefan rolled his eyes at him. He probably knew too what Damon was trying to do. However, Elena was completely unaware of my presence nearby and she was glaring at Damon heatedly. Also feeling embarrassed as well. I made my way up to my room letting them discuss things further without any interruption from me. I stuffed a few things in my duffel bag and came downstairs again. I was feeling very thirsty so I went to get a soft drinks cane from the fridge. I thought they were still discussing things in the living room and I would be able to avoid them but I was wrong. The three of them were at the kitchen as well that time. I sighed inwardly and got a Pepsi cane from the fridge

"Jacq, are you going somewhere?" asked Elena noticing me ready and packed up. I just nodded to her while stuffing the cane in the bag as well thinking about drinking it later in the car. I felt Damon's eyes on me as he followed my every movement. He must have already known that I am going over to Tyler's if he paid attention to my conversation with Tyler earlier. But by the looks on his face I don't think he knows about it. May be he was too caught up with their Katherine conversation to eavesdrop on mine. I am glad that he doesn't know. I don't want him to cause any problem for me right now.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena, does she ever stop asking questions? I really hate her nosy attitude. She is worse than Caroline sometimes in my opinion.

"I will be back tomorrow morning" saying that I was making my way out but Elena stopped me

"Jacq, something happened tonight and you should know about this. I already told Jeremy everything" I wanted to tell her that I know what the hell she wants to tell me but I can't really do that, can I? I have to play along. So, I looked at my wrist watch

"Fine, ten minutes" Tyler would be here in ten minutes and that's long she will get to talk to me. I felt Damon's eyes boring into me. Even Stefan was looking at me curiously. Elena took a deep breath and prepared to talk

"Jacq, I know you already know about Katherine. Well it seems that she is back in Mystic Falls. She was invited in our house by Jenna as she thought it was me and she also attacked John tonight. Right now we have no idea where she is or why she is really here?" she sounded so serious that I really wanted to smirk at that but held it back

"Well, congratulations" I said carelessly with a little humor mixed. The three of them scrawled at me at the same time

"You don't seem surprise at all" asked Stefan curiously and suspiciously. I could only smirk at him. What was he thinking that I work for Katherine or something like that?

"It's not enough to surprise me" I saw Damon rolling his eyes at that "Besides, it's not that surprising at all" Stefan was downright brooding now with worry

"And why is that?" he asked, Elena was curious too. I sighed boringly at this

"Well. Isobel was helping John to kill the tomb vampires because Katherine wanted her to. Now why would Katherine want the tomb vampires dead? Obviously because she was planning to return to Mystic Falls and didn't want a bunch of vengeful vampires on her back. Is it that hard to figure it out?" I asked like the smart ass I was. Both Damon and Stefan were looking at me with amused expression where Elena got into deep thinking

"Of course the tomb vampires would want to kill her the first chance they get. It was her fault they got stuck in the tomb in the first place" well she got most of it right

"It wasn't her fault sis, it was her plan. Wasn't she very mean and manipulative Damon?" I asked him with a smirk

"Stefan could answer you that too" he said with an angry tone which made me smirk more

"Well yeah he can but he was under compulsion but you weren't. So, that makes you the superior one in case of knowledge on Katherine" this is the first time I saw Stefan smirk while Damon just glared at me. Elena sighed not really enjoying the moment as Stefan and I

"Okay guys listen, Katherine was invited in. We have to do something about that. She can come here whenever she wants now. She already attacked John and she can hurt us as well" I got a text from Tyler saying that he is right outside the house waiting in his car. I text him back that I am getting out in a moment

"Hey, I have to leave now. What ever you plan about that problem, let me know later. I will be-" I was cut off by Damon's voice

"What is the Lockwood kid doing outside?" I didn't bother to reply him and made my way towards the door but Damon was in front of me in a blink and blocked my way

"You are not going anywhere" he said trying to intimidate me. I first thought about making him understand the situation

"Look you know Mayor Lockwood died today. Tyler just lost his father. He is lonely right now and needs someone. As a friend, I have to be there for him" Why did I even bother with making him try to understand? I knew it wouldn't work

"Whatever, you are not going" he ordered me again and I lost control on my anger as well

"Who are you? My father? Move out of the way Damon" I snapped at him and tried to get by him but he grabbed my arm and brought me back in front of him again. His grip was rather firm on my arm and it was really hurting me. But I didn't flinch or hissed in pain. Because I had to convince myself that I am strong enough to handle this on my own. That I can bare any kind of pain that he could inflect upon me. His face was dangerously close to mine and his eyes were extremely dominating right now as if he is trying hard to compel me. I was getting more impatient

"Let go of my hand Damon" I used my own commanding voice while glared back hard at his stares. I am sure I would get a bruise from his hold as his grip tighten more. Accidentally a small whimper escaped my throat. Stefan decided to finally step in

"Let go of her Damon. You are hurting her" he put a hand on Damon's shoulder ready to push him away if necessary. But Damon let go of my arm on his own and stepped away from me. I looked at Stefan and thanked him with a grateful nod at his away. Then got out and walked up to Tyler's car. I got in the passenger seat beside Tyler

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come" he said and started driving

"Sorry, it's just Uncle John had an accident so everyone is a bit messed up right now"

"No problem, is he okay now?" asked Tyler

"Yeah he will be okay. How are you holding up?" I asked

"I am good" I looked out of the window and found a familiar black crow following the car from distance. I shook my head to myself. I don't know what is happening between me and Damon anymore. We were being good friends. How did our relation get messed up so fast? Damn, this romantic feelings. It can always complicate the simplest thing. When once upon a time Damon and I used to have fun together while hanging out. Now all we do is fight and argue. I don't know who's fault is it either. I used to hang out with Tyler long before Damon and I became close. If my friendship with Tyler didn't affect Damon then and why is it effecting him so much now? And how come is it fair that he can still kiss anyone he wants and I can't even have a male friend. The whole situation is mind bugging

Even if I get over the fact that he kissed Katherine. Even if I still give him a second chance to repair our relation. I have a feeling it won't help much. He won't be co-operative or understanding at all. He just wants to dominate me and control me. And I can't let him do that. Not only because I have high self-esteem but also because I am a person above all. The way Damon has been treating me the whole day it makes me feel like I am just a piece of property that he thinks he owns and won't let anyone trespass on it. It also makes me wonder, it is really Damon that's really doing all this or is it the monstrous vampire in him. I don't know what that even means. I think staying away from him would be the best thing to do until I could figure out what is really wrong with him. There has to be a logical explanation behind his sudden change of behavior. He was supposed to feel love for me like Isobel claimed. But this, this is far from love. It feels like an insanely dangerous obsession. And it has to stop before it gets more deadlier than it already is.

**AN: I am just trying to add more complications in Damon and Jacq's relation before getting them together. Pairing them up so easily didn't feel right to me. Hope you will like it. Reviews please. 'love you all'**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Tvdlover87654 for being the 100th reviewer of this story. I am so sooo happy that I am updating another chapter right away. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter pleases you more. Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 20: Enter Mason Lockwood**

The night with Tyler was quite heart cringing. He was drinking a lot and poured out his heart completely to me. He kept telling me about how bad and neglected his childhood was and how spoiled he became for that. Then people just misunderstood him for everything he did even if he had good intentions. But he was glad that Matt was on speaking terms with him again even if he had to lose his father for that. I let him talk it all out and never interrupted him for once. In the morning I went home to get ready for the funeral. I got there before anyone else and helped Tyler getting ready as well. He obviously had a bad hangover and I had to kick his ass out of the bed. Carol being the best mother didn't pay any attention to Tyler the entire time.

People slowly started to come to show respect to the honorable Late Mayor Richard Lockwood. Tyler took his place at the door to welcome everyone inside

"So, you are just gonna stand here the entire time welcoming the guests and be a perfect gentleman host" Tyler nodded

"That's the idea" I rolled my eyes

"And I have to stick with you so that you wouldn't get bored" I clarified

"Absolutely yes" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. One by one guests started to come and enter the house. At one point Damon came too. And to my surprise he didn't glare at Tyler or me. He had a different expression on his face

"Jacq, can I talk to you for a minute?" what happened to him? Probably woke up at the right side of his bed this morning. But since he asked nicely I agreed to talk to him

"I will be right back" I said to Tyler and we walked towards the garden where no one was there. He stopped and turned to face me, making me stop walking as well. He looked at me with such intense eyes that I felt myself melting in his gaze

"What do want to talk about?" I asked with no hint of softness in my voice

"I want to apologize to you for yesterday. I don't know what got into me. I really didn't want to hurt you like that. I lost control" my face actually lit up hearing that. I guess it was just a bad day for both of us. Damon would never hurt me intentionally. May be he hadn't fed properly. And I was relieved that he was being normal again and happy too.

"It's okay Damon, I understand. You weren't being yourself" relieve washed over his face as well and he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let him embrace me and instantly felt chills running down my spine. I wrapped my own arms around him and pulled him closer, getting lost in his essence and touch. He leaned in and buried his face in the curve of my neck and inhaled deeply taking in my scent. Should I just tell him that I love him right here, right now? Because the way he was making me feel right now, I want to feel like this for eternity. But before I could say something he spoke up

"Will you listen to me if I ask you to do something?" I was so lost in his heavenly touches that I just nodded my head

"Mmhhmm"

"Stay away from Tyler, will you?" I was slapped out of that dazzling moment. I pulled away to look at his face while he still kept his arms wrapped around me. sort of making sure that I won't run away

"What?" I will seriously loose my patience with him if this is another jealousy issue

"Yesterday, Mayor Lockwood was affected by the device that kills vampires. And Tyler was affected as well. I know that they are not vampires. They weren't affected by vervain but they are something else" he cupped my face with both his hands and inched closer to my face

"So as long as I don't figure out what they are, I want you to stay away from Tyler, okay" he was trying to make it look like a request or pleading even but I could see he wanted to just order me and force me to obey him. And he was struggling to stop that from happening. Being submissive to him was the smartest thing to do at the moment. But out of bad habit, and suicidal mentality I decided to do a little experiment with his control issues. I decided to play with the fire and see how far it can burn.

"Is this the only reason? I mean it has nothing to do with your loathing for Tyler for no reason at all" he just smiled at me trying to play cool

"It's the only reason" I smiled brightly

"Great, then you have nothing to worry about. I am used to of hanging with two vampires and a witch. What ever the Mayor was or Tyler is, I am sure I can handle that" I could see his control slipping out of his hands. He sucked a deep short breathe

"So, you are not gonna stay away from him?" he stated with controlled aggressive voice

"I don't think so" I said in a sweet but firm voice. His flat palms on my body turned into firm grips but this time I was prepared for it. So, my smile didn't falter when he growled angrily at me

"Is it because I kissed Katherine yesterday that you are trying to piss me off at every chance you are getting?" he hissed in a low voice. It only made me smile wider

"I am not trying to piss you off. Why would I? Besides, I don't mind you kissed Katherine. I mean you loved her for 145 years. You shouldn't have welcomed her with anything less. I was just a little mad that you thought it was Elena. How could you confuse a woman you love with a woman who looks like her? Or may be you love Elena as well so you couldn't differ their kisses. But my point is, it's none of my business. So please don't drag me in it" I said it with such conversational tone that it even surprised me. But I was satisfied nonetheless. Even if Damon was trying to murder me with his glares. And his hands were threatening to break half of the bones in my body. He closed his eyes shut, his jaws gritting but suddenly he loosen his grips on me and slid his hands into his black jeans pockets

"Just go, leave" he didn't need to tell me twice. I went back to Tyler and found him still welcoming the guests

"What did Damon want to talk to you about? The guy is really spooky, he creeps me out" said Tyler freely

"You are not the only one. He just had to inform me about something" Tyler wasn't nosy so he didn't ask in return what. After some time I got a chance to ask him the question I wanted to ask him since last night

"Hey Tyler, Matt mentioned to me last night that you heard a noise that caused you migraine and made you lose control of the car" he sighed and nodded

"I honestly have no idea what happened. There was this noise that I heard but neither Matt nor Caroline heard it even if we were in the same car. I lost my control over the car and almost killed everyone. Thankfully nothing happened to Matt but Caroline is in the hospital because of me. She could have died last night. And it would have been my fault. I am sorry Jacq. I know you and Caroline are good friends. But there was nothing I could do. It was totally out of my control" he said regretfully

"I understand Tyler. I am not blaming you. I was just wondering what kind of sound that only you heard and no one else did, what could it be really? You know I am a sucker for mystery" he smiled at that

"I have no idea Jacq. I never heard anything like that before" he said getting interested now. I had to voice this topic so that Tyler would freely talk to me about his supernatural side in near future.

"You know what I am thinking, what if it turns out to be a radio frequency sent from the space by aliens and you are someone special that they want to contact to. If I were you I would be very careful. Who knows when they decide to kidnap you Tyler. You will sleep in your bed at night and wake up inside a box in a space ship in the morning. And they would be taking you to March or may be Pluto even" I said it with such concern that it made him burst out in laughter

"Ssshhhh, you are supposed to look sad" he covered his mouth. I was happy that it made him laugh. But my eyes unknowingly traveled to someone else. Damon was standing between Carol and Liz and well as usual glaring at me and Tyler. I turned my face away from him. Not long after that a black hummer pulled in front of the entrance door. And Mason Lockwood got out of the car. A small smile crept up my lips. It's about time the hot stud werewolf arrived. I liked Mason a lot in the show and was extremely pissed off at Damon for killing him so brutally. He is handsome too, quite an eye catcher. No wonder why Katherine chose him as her boy toy even though he is a werewolf. Tyler already started approaching him

"So the black sheep returns" Tyler said out loud and crossed his arms. Mason came closer to him with a grin

"Tyler?" he asked trying to confirm if that is his nephew "Yeah" Tyler replied

"What happened to you? In my mind you are twelve years old" he said smiling

"Well that's two years older than the last time you saw me uncle Mason" he nodded then gave Tyler a hug "It's good to see you" he said

"It's good to see you too" said Tyler. I was standing right behind Tyler giving them some family moment and space. But Mason's eyes fell on me and I smiled at him

"Who is this?" he asked Tyler. Tyler then introduced us

"This is my friend Jacq" Mason's eye brows shot up and a smirk appeared on his lips

"Just friends?" Tyler nodded but I smirked back at Mason

"Well, if he was as good looking as you then perhaps we would be something more" Tyler rolled his eyes while Mason looked flattered. It was not flirt but a genuine compliment. And I am glad that he liked it.

"He is my uncle Jacq" said Tyler but I shrugged my shoulders at him

"So what? It doesn't change the fact" Mason laughed at Tyler's expression and extended his hands towards me

"I am Mason Lockwood" I took his hand and shook lightly

"Jacqueline Gilbert" he let go of my hand not holding longer than needed. Such a gentleman. Another compliment but I kept it to myself

"Correct me if I am wrong but you like surfing" he looked at me with surprised expression

"How do you know? Did Tyler tell you?" Tyler shook his head and I just laughed at his amused look

"You have a body of a surfer. It's not that hard to recognize one" Mason looked impressed

"I do like riding the waves. That's why I choose to live in Florida. You seemed to know a lot about surfing and surfers" I can't believe Mason is actually making conversation with me. I can't get any luckier today

"That I do" he nodded "Glad to know that I have someone here with mutual interest about surfing" I just smiled at that, not knowing what to say to that

"Come on let's go inside for a while" said Mason to both of us and we followed him inside. My eyes flicked to Damon who was kind of shaking with anger and trying to control it at the same time. Good, I said to myself. I should never let it go that he kissed Katherine without some pay back. Besides, he is going to hate Mason anyways. Why not give him a proper reason? Soon he is going to search for information on Mason and obviously Liz would be the person to give him a few. I wonder what Stefan and Elena is doing right now. Probably coming here after confronting Uncle John. When Mason got occupied with others Tyler and I were again back at the door to welcome guests.

"Tyler, how come you never mentioned anything about your uncle. He is absolutely hot" Tyler blushed at my bluntness

"Do you know how old he is?" I shook my head and laughed. I tried to get as much inner information on Mason as I could from Tyler like when he left, why? for how long? Where he studied? about his friends and girlfriends. And Tyler kept answering as much as he could. I showed him how much I was interested in his uncle. Then suddenly Elena appeared at the door with curly hair means it was Katherine. Tyler thanked her for coming. Katherine's eyes flickered to me and I just nodded that says I am doing good. She entered the house feeling proud. There is this air around her that is so high and confident. No wonder why every guy falls for her. She is never clueless and always knew what she is doing. I like this kind of personality. Anyways, I knew what's going to happen from now on. She is going to confront Bonnie but after finding out that Caroline got Damon's blood in her system from Bon. Stefan came and entered the house too. I waited for him and Katherine to go out and then wen to Bonnie to see if she was okay.

"Hey Bonnie, are you alright? It was Katherine, wasn't it? I saw her going after you" she nodded to me but still looked a little breathless

"I am fine, Jacq" right then Damon came over

"What happened?" he asked knowing well that something wrong happened

"Katherine was here?" I replied "She attacked Bonnie" Damon cursed under his breath

"Where is she now?" I shrugged my shoulders telling him that I have no idea

"Do you know where Elena is?" he asked again and I shook my head this time

"I better go and check" announced Bonnie started to get out of the room. I stepped forward, ready to follow her out too but Damon held me back. I looked back at him

"What?" he didn't say anything and kept starting at me until Bonnie completely disappeared from our sight

"What was that?" he growled. He was looking furious right now and I was kind of enjoying it instead of feeling scared. I mean what more he could do than accidentally snap and just kill me or drain me dry. Didn't I already try to kill myself once? So, why fear death now?

"What was what?" I asked pretending to be confused and absolutely oblivion

"You were flirting with Mason Lockwood" he spat the name as if it poisoned his mouth. However, I rolled my eyes at him

"I wasn't flirting. I was just being truthful about his good looks and dashing personality" before I knew it I was pushed against a wall with Damon hovering dangerously over me. He was pressing his body against mine and kept me pinned up against the wall. A moan threatened to escape my lips but I held it back with difficulty. In less then twenty four hours we were in this position twice already. Not that I mind.

"I am done trying to make you understand. You will stay away from Mason Lockwood and that Tyler kid too. Or the consequences will be your fault. If I see you with any of them ever again, I won't hesitate to kill them both and their blood will be on your hands. Do I make myself clear?" did I ever mention that he looks more handsome in a devilish way when he threatens to kill like this? However, I didn't spend much time checking him out and titled my head a little with a cunning smile of my own that was playing on my lips at the moment. I am about to do something I never did before, with him at least.

"Let me put it this way" I said in a low but clear voice then I wrapped one hand around his lean waist pulling him closer to me and put my other hand on his chest and traveled it up to his shoulder blade in a seductive way, exploring his broad chest that's covered by his black shirt. And how I wish to tear it off and touch his bare skin instead. I felt his entire body tensing up at my slight touch much to my satisfaction. I didn't think I would get such reaction from him or his body I should say. He was leaning into me, his breath teasing my skin and his eyes were clouding with longing and getting dark with lust,

"If you so much as put a scratch on any of them, I will kill myself and my blood will be on your hands. Do _I_ make myself clear?" he became violent with rage. He snatched my hands from his body and pinned them on the wall with both of his hands.

"You will not dare" he said so dangerously that anyone would have turned pale hearing that voice but not me

"Don't challenge me Damon, you and I both know that I am capable of doing it. Besides why do you care what I do or who I be with? Aren't you back into Katherine now? Or are you still busy making Elena happy? Whatever it is, just stay away from me and my business" surprisingly he didn't glare at me and we kept staring into each others eyes without blinking. Suddenly Elena came over there

"What's going on?" she asked startled to see us like that

"Nothing" Damon said and stepped away from me. I looked at Elena then back at him and left the room. I was near Mayor's study room and saw Jeremy going away probably to the washroom. Mason took a gulp of whatever it was in the bottle that Tyler had found in his father's desk drawer. I knocked at the door to get their attention

"Hey Tyler, Have seen Jeremy anywhere?" I asked even though I knew where he was

"Yeah, he just went inside. Come on in" I hesitated a bit but Mason too nodded for me to come in. I better get close to them. Close enough for them to trust me. So, I spend the rest of the time talking to Tyler and Mason. I have a feeling Mason and I will bond in no time. And I hope I am right for his life's sake.

**AN: SO, how was it? Keep reviewing guys. I really love them. 'hugs and kisses'**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: First of all Thanks to the guest reviewers. I am sorry I am not able to send a personal thanks to you guys. Your reviews are awesome too. Thanks to everyone else as well for reading my story and loving it. This is another chapter. It's not much fun but it's needed for the plot. Hope you love it too... ****  
**

**Chapter 21: Getting over Katherine**

I was exhausted from the whole day activities and my legs are killing me right now. I just said my good-bye to Uncle John as he was leaving us and the town for good. I came into my room. I dropped myself on my bed and lay back. While staring at the ceiling I started thinking about what happened today and what is about to happen. Mason was quite friendly towards me. And the fact that I am Tyler's best friend earned me more liking from him. When Tyler asked me to join them for the jogging tomorrow morning Mason didn't mind it at all, moreover encouraged me in coming along with them when I hesitated to interfere in their family catching up moment. So, I am very lucky in Mason's case. Tonight Katherine will kill Caroline thus she will become a new born vampire. I decided to go see her in the morning right after meeting up with Tyler. I won't let her kill anyone and make Bonnie hate her. I will go and talk to her from before hand so the whole chaos would never take place this time.

Suddenly Jeremy appeared at the door. I sat up on my bed "Can I come in?" he asked "Sure" he walked in and sat beside me. He seemed to hesitate about saying something

"Is everything alright Jeremy?" he nodded

"Uncle John left" I already know that. Does he want Anna to come back in Mystic Falls now? They can't come back until Katherine is here as well. I was about to say him that when he showed his hand and a blue ring was on his finger. Uncle John gave him his ring to Jeremy.

"Uncle John's ring" I said out loud for him to hear

"He gave it to me because this one was dad's. This ring protects the person wearing it from death by anything supernatural" I nodded

"I know that Jeremy" I was still confused at why was he telling me this so seriously. He took if off from his finger, confusing me more. Then he held it to me

"I want you to have it. You need more protection than I do" I was really shocked to hear that. How could he care about me so much? I didn't even exist here before. But still he is willingly giving up his only protection from death and he is giving it to me. Am I worth it? Jeremy obviously thinks that. But I don't deserve it. I will never be good enough to deserve such kindness. Jeremy and everyone else might not know but I was nothing but a killer once. I have ruined enough lives to last the guilt for eternity. I took the ring from him then took his hand in mine. I slipped the ring back to his finger again

"It looks good on your hand. It belongs here" I said looking at his now ring on finger hand. He looked at me

"Never take it off Jeremy. We live in a world full of supernatural beings and for most of them, human life means nothing. We are mere human beings, fragile as a dry leaf. This ring is the only thing that can protect you from unavoidable death from them" his eyes got emotional and so did mine

"What about you? You need protection more than me or any other human around us" I offered him a small smile

"You will protect me, won't you? And for that I need you alive" he gave up trying to pursue me to take his ring after that. Jeremy knows very well that arguing never changes my mind

"How are things going on with Anna?" I asked changing the topic. He visibly blushed a little at the mention of her name

"Things are going great. I will leave you to take rest" saying that he left. I lay back on my bed again. Well at least Jeremy has his love safe and sound. But most importantly with him. None of them are torn between past and present life ex-s. Which makes me wonder what Damon might be doing right now?

**At the boarding house...**

Katherine was at the boarding house. She was resting comfortably at the crouch when Damon just made a drink for himself and was heading towards his room.

"Very brave of you to come here" he turned to face Katherine

"I wanted to say good bye" she said to Damon in her forever seductive voice. There was a pause before Damon spoke up

"Leaving so soon?" Katherine titled her head a bit

"I know where I am not wanted" Damon took a gulp from his drink

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age" Katherine breathed out a laugh "Ouch" when Damon started to leave she blocked his way in a blink

"What no good bye kiss?" she asked mock politely

"Why don't I kill you instead?" it sounded good to his ears. But then he got serious and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc" Katherine replied smartly

"I am better at the enigmatic one liners Katherine. What are you up to?" she smiled at him

"Trust me Damon when I am up to something, you will know it" she approached him more "Come on kiss me, or kill me. Which one it will be Damon because we both know that you are only capable of one" Damon tried to walk away but Katherine pinned him down on the floor. She was on top of him and her hands roaming over his chest. But Damon was unaffected completely. He turned them around and got on top, hands gripping on Katherine's throat. Her eyes were turning red, as the vampire face desired to come out. Damon stared at her for a moment then crushed his lips on hers. Just to prove it to himself that he really have no feelings left for her. And surprisingly he found that kissing her wasn't the same anymore. It didn't send waves of pleasure in his body nor did it satisfied his thirst. There was no spark left. Katherine took over control and pushed him up against the wall. He let her do so hoping to feel something at the change of dominance. Katherine tore his shirt and kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back but with out any emotion in it. It was nothing but a dead kiss for him. Damon stopped Katherine from going further. He got the answer he was looking for

"This is where it stops" Damon pulled her away from him much to Katherine's disliking.

"Then there is no point in staying here anymore" she started to walk away but Damon got to her before

"Before you leave, just answer me one question. Answer me truthfully and I will forgive you for betraying me. For making me miss you for 145 years" Katherine sighed

"I know what do you want to ask and the answer of it too" Damon kept looking at her for her answer

"The truth is I never loved you Damon. It was always Stefan" that should have crushed him down bit by bit. His dead heart should have start bleeding inside his chest. But shockingly nothing happened. He felt none of that. The only thing he felt was light and relieved. Katherine felt a bit sad too and started to walk away but Damon stopped her again

"Thank you" said Damon that confused Katherine very much

"For what?" she asked

"For freeing me of you. Now I can love someone with my whole heart without you in it. Someone worth loving and giving my heart to" Katherine didn't ask the question that she really wanted to ask him. Damon was clearly over her and Katherine had felt that the moment they started kissing. Even yesterday when they kissed, it was nothing but a dead kiss. But Katherine thought Damon wasn't feeling it because he thought she was Elena. But now that he kissed her knowing it's Katherine and still not responded the same way once he used to, Katherine doesn't need more proof to believe that Damon is not hers anymore. He is over her and already in love with someone else. She wondered who, it wasn't Elena her look alike doppelganger. Sooner or later she would find out about this girl who will now have Damon's whole heart. Was she jealous? No, Katherine didn't lie when she said it was always Stefan. She really loved him only. The reason she wants to find out about the girl Damon seems to be in love with is nothing else but pure curiosity. Without another word Katherine left the house.

**Jacqueline's POV**

After some hard and important thinking and planning I closed my eyes hoping to catch some early sleep. I am too excited about tomorrow. Caroline will finally be a vampire. It felt like Christmas to me. She will become an entirely new person. And I can't wait to help her and tell her things that she missed for being a human earlier and catch her up with everything. Obviously she will need Stefan to teach her hunting and controlling hunger but I will be there for her too. Before I could drift off into deeper sleep I felt someone caressing my face softly

"You are such an Edward Cullen, Damon" a smile crept up my lips as I opened my eyes and saw him smirking at me. He didn't even snap at me for comparing him with Edward. And he looked awfully happy. It was radiating off of his face and eyes. He must have encounter Katherine by now. Wasn't he supposed to be all heart broken and drunk? Or did the encounter part skipped? I sat up and looked carefully at him, making sure I am seeing right and not just dreaming it up

"You seem to be in a good mood" I said to him who in return raised an eye brow at me

"You are saying it as if it's a bad thing" I wanted to say it's not a bad thing but a confusing thing

"No, I was just wondering what got you in this mood" should I just ask him if he met Katherine or not? No, that will be too suspicious.

"Just cleared some issues. Besides, it's my turn of doing the neighborhood watch. And I love being a trusty bodyguard" well this is really not what happened last time. What changed? I can't help but know

"Cleared some issues, huh? Let me guess, you had an encounter with Katherine again" he looked shockingly at me that I figured it out so easily. As there was no point in denying it he admitted that

"Yes, she came over to the boarding house to say good bye. I asked her some questions, though she answered only one which was enough for me, then she left" I raised my eye brows at him

"That's it?" knowing it's not

"Yeah, that's it" he lied smoothly which made me smirk at him

"Liar, you skipped the whole making out part" his eyes went wide dramatically

"We didn't make out" he strongly defended that which only made me roll my eyes at him

"Save your breaths Damon. By the way what was your question that you asked her, the one she answered?" I knew that too but wanted to hear it from him because something definitely changed in that. Did Katherine said that she loved Damon instead of Stefan? Damon wouldn't be here if she had said that and probably doing something much more than just making out by now. Damon sighed giving in

"I asked her if she really loved me back in 1864 but she said she didn't and it was Stefan she loved. It was always him" shocking there was no bitterness in his voice, no hurt feelings, not heart breaking, no nothing. He is being extremely normal about this confession from Katherine. It definitely confused me

"And you are perfectly okay with it? I mean it didn't hurt you a bit when she said she only loved Stefan and it was always him" how is that possible? I asked to myself

"Nope, it didn't hurt a bit" he confirmed saying that popping the p a bit for more affect

"So, you are ready to move on from Katherine? I mean you are completely over her now" he nodded his head with a huge grin. I breathed out a heavy sigh. I am kind of happy to hear that too. But wait Elena is still in the row. Is he going to go after her now? Well he was definitely supposed to in the show. I felt bad to push it on him when he looked so happy but I needed to do it.

"Well it's good for you. Now you can completely focus on keeping Elena happy and protected and hope for her to fall in love with you too" I finished with a shrug of my shoulders. Damon groaned and rolled his eyes

"Oh come on, how long you are gonna hold that against me?" the nerve of him, he actually wants me just forget about it. Even if I want to I simply can't get over it.

"What? Isn't that your sole purpose of living now?" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Look, I know you are upset that I kissed Katherine and made out with her too. But I needed to do that. I needed to figure out that my feelings for her are completely gone" Well he is being truthful so I decided to be too

"Damon believe me or not, I really don't mind that you kissed Katherine or made out with her. I am not saying that to be ignorant of it but I really mean it. It doesn't bother my mind a bit. But I have to admit that when you kissed Elena-" I was cut off by Damon

"I never kissed Elena" he pointed out making me roll my eyes at him

"I know, it was Katherine but you kissed her thinking it was Elena and that's a huge difference. And honestly it bugged my mind a lot thinking that you kissed Elena" I finally confessed my guts out. But it made Damon very confused. Well I was confused myself

"What does this even mean? I mean you are completely okay with me kissing Katherine but you are jealous when I kissed her thinking it was Elena. It doesn't make any sense" I huffed out a frustrated sigh and walked up to my window and leaned against the frame. Damon followed me too and stood at the opposite facing me.

"I don't know Damon. It's confusing to me too" I said after a moment. Trying to understand myself what I just said. I said what I felt but I have no idea why I feel that way. Or may be I do? I know that after what Katherine did to him, Damon would never love her like that again. But if given the chance Damon could easily fall for Elena and be in love with her. And I guess I am quite insecure about that. And that's why it bugged me that Damon kissed Katherine thinking her Elena means he could kiss Elena too and feel something for her. It's still so confusing. However Damon was smirking at me now. I scrawled at him with confusion

"What?" I asked as his smirk grew more

"So you do agree that you were jealous when I kissed Katherine thinking she was Elena. And that's why you kept fighting with me since that happened. Admit it, you have feelings for me. Otherwise you won't be jealous" I gaped at him for sometime. He is such a jerk sometimes well all the time. He wants me to confess my feelings to him first so that I will be the one going through all the awkwardness and tensions. And he wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. That's really not gonna happen

"Let's get one thing straight Damon, I wasn't jealous okay. It just bothered me. And feeling jealous and bothered are two very different kind of feelings. But whatever, you are here to ensure Elena's safety. She is in her room right now. You should go see her" I looked away from him and looked out of the window. Cold wind rushing through my hair and making me shiver now and then. Damon suddenly got very close to me and leaned near my side to whisper in my ear that gave me goose bumps all over my body

"I am here to ensure your safety" if that's his way of saying I love you then it's certainly not gonna work

"Elena is the one needs safety Damon, not me. Besides, I am not yours to protect" He opened his mouth to say something but Jeremy appeared at the doorway

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked eying us. I looked away from Damon but he was still boring his eyes in me

"Nothing Jeremy, Damon just came to check up on me. He is leaving now" I said. Damon clenched his jaws and sucked a deep breath and finally walked out of my room. Jeremy stared at me for a moment. I obviously looked disturbed. But he didn't say anything. Little did I know that he was going after Damon to confront him.

** Third Person POV**

Jeremy walked up straight to Damon when he was about to enter Elena's room to check if everything is alright

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jeremy asked angrily. Damon just cocked his eyes brows at him "What?"

"Look, I don't care if you really feel something for Jacq but from now on you gonna stay away from my sister" Jeremy glared at him hard but now Damon was angry too. Elena came out of her room hearing their voices wondering what's going on.

"It's for your sister's to decide, not yours" Damon said calmly but he was boiling with rage inside. How dare he tell him to stay away from Jacq?

"Guys what's going on?" asked Elena but none answered her

"I think she wants you to stay away from her too. I am warning you Damon, I don't want you anywhere near her again" Damon had enough. He dangerously approached Jeremy

"It won't matter what you want when you are dead" he snapped his neck in a blink and killed him. Elena cried out and ran to Jeremy. He was lying on the floor dead. Elena can't believe Damon just killed her brother. Tears fell from her eyes. Damon stared at them for a while. He shouldn't have done that. He realized that now. But what done is done. He can't take it back, instead he just walked out of the house.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I heard Elena yelling my name. I got out and saw her holding Jeremy's dead body and crying. How the hell did that happened? I thought everything is changing now. I rushed to them quickly.

"What happened?" I asked

"Damon killed him" she could only say that between her sobs. I quickly checked Jeremy's hand and the ring was on his finger. I sighed in relief.

"He will come back. He was wearing the ring" I pointed to Elena and called Stefan right away. Then sat beside them as well waiting for Jeremy to come back to life. Thank god I didn't take his ring when he offered me to. He would be really dead if I had the ring with me. The mere thought created a hollow inside my chest and filled it with fear and pain. I don't know where it went wrong that the same thing happened. Damon wasn't drunk or upset because of Katherine. I didn't do something either to piss him off so much that he really killed Jeremy. Only Jeremy knows what really happened. I don't know what to feel for Damon anymore. Hate won't be enough for him. How dare he killed my brother? He is gonna pay for this. I am gonna put him through hell.

Stefan entered the house and made his way upstairs where we the three siblings were sitting holding each other. Stefan checked Jeremy and his ring

"What happened?" he asked. Thankfully Elena was able to talk now

"Jeremy was warning Damon to stay away from his sister. I don't know who Jeremy was talking about. Then Damon just snapped and killed him" both Stefan and I knew which sister Jeremy was talking about. But Elena didn't know that and as Damon just claimed to have a heated kiss with her yesterday, she was thinking it was her who Jeremy was talking about. Stefan did try to defend Damon and accused Katherine for it but I knew better. I was furious and so was Elena like she should be. The difference was Elena voiced her hatred for him while I stayed quiet about it. I knew how to get to him in a better way. Jeremy came back to life very shocked and pretty shaken. I don't know which one is worse dying or coming back from the dead. Stefan and Elena took him to his room and put him to sleep. I know it's impossible for me to sleep tonight.

If Damon is going to be this way then I really need to keep him and everyone else away from me for the time being. Any day now Tyler will have the moonstone with him. I need to focus on that. It's not the time for love problems and teenage dramas. Because if I don't get my hands on the real moonstone everything will fall apart and get destroyed. And I simply can't let it happen.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Reviews please 'hugs and love'**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Wow, I really love you guys. And for that here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they always make me write more and update soon. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 22: Vampire Barbie**

Today another high school carnival is going to take place. Bonnie and Elena tried to drag me with them in setting up stalls and stuffs but I managed to escape. I would rather spend time with Tyler and Mason. Besides, I can't really go see Caroline at the hospital before visiting hours. Which is not before nine. So early in the morning the three of us were jogging and talking. Then Tyler and Mason decided to race and I volunteered to be the referee. Obviously Mason won the race without any doubt. I am glad that Mason was letting me in them but I could also feel that he was keeping a certain distance from me as well. Mason doesn't trust anyone including me that was obvious. And it's impossible to make him trust me just in the second meeting. So, I guess I just have to be grateful that at least I am getting friendly conversations from him.

After that Mason and Tyler went home and I went to mine to get ready to go to the hospital. When I reached there I saw Matt coming out of the room where Caroline was. He looked confused and upset

"Hey Matt, how's Caroline?" I asked. He struggled with his words first

"She seemed fine one minute but then she started behaving a little odd. I don't know what is going on with her" he sighed out his frustration

"Caroline is kind of back from the dead. In my opinion, it would be odd if she behaved normally. Just give her some time to come around" he nodded in understanding

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I will wait for her to come around" That he definitely should do. I don't think Matt can handle vampire Caroline so soon

"I am gonna check on Care. See you later then" he nodded

"See you at the carnival tonight, you coming right?" I nodded not sure if I could really go there. It depends on Caroline. Matt left and I entered Care's room. Caroline was shocked to see me there

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" she asked scared of herself, scared of me as well. I went to the window and closed the curtains more properly.

"I came here to help you Care" she frowned in confusion "What do you mean?" I saw an empty blood bag hidden in the corner. I pulled it out of it's hiding place and held it up for Caroline to see

"I mean this" she looked at me with now shocked and tensed face. I started to describe everything to her slowly, step by step though she already knew a lot already as Damon's compulsions were wearing off as well. But of course I let her know only as much as she needed to know. And thankfully Caroline was taking everything very well.

**Third Person's POV**

Damon was having a private meeting with Carol at the Lockwood mansion. Carol just asked him to be the spearhead of the council and Damon gladly accepted that. Right then Tyler and Mason entered the house talking and laughing. Carol closed the doors of the room they were currently sitting in

"Is it safe to talk?" asked Damon

"It's my brother-in-law Mason. He is still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us" Carol said walking back to the crouch "He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now" Damon focused on what they were talking about more like eavesdropping

"6, I didn't count the last one" said Mason "You crawled it" Mason laughed out

"What?" Tyler snapped up

"Think grandma Lockwood actually passed you-" he laughed "In her walker" and he laughed some more

"Yeah, okay" said Tyler feeling defeated and asked him to take off his shoes while he helped himself.

"So, all this anger aggression you were talking about earlier" Mason spoke up while taking off his shoes "Do you notice a difference when you exercise?" he asked curiously. Damon was listening to their every word very carefully. He didn't even bother that Carol was talking to him right now.

"So you just black out?" asked Mason more interested now. Tyler nodded "It's like I go bind with rage sometimes" he handed Mason a water bottle

"Is there a pattern like once in a month only at night?" Tyler sighed at that

"All I know is I lose myself and I become something else. And I hate it" Mason nodded.

Carol made Damon snapped out of his focus for a while but they were still talking and Damon needs to hear it all. So taking the tea and letting Carol blabber out everything Damon focused on their conversation again

"If you want to know more about my anger issues, you should probably ask Jacq about it" said Tyler and both Mason and Damon frowned in confusion

"What do you mean?" asked Mason

"First of all I hardly lose control when she is with me. And even when I do, she helps me calm down. When ever I blacked out with anger and rage in past few months, I would wake up and found her taking care of me. She would know more about what happens to me then than I do" Mason listened carefully

"She is not scared of you when you loose control. Last night you manage to scared off your mom" Tyler shook his head

"It's still very shocking to me that she isn't scared of me a bit no matter how aggressive I could become sometimes. She doesn't even care that I could hurt her badly, not intentionally of course but she still takes the risk with me every time. It seems like I am the one who is scared of her sometimes. I am scared of hurting her. Because I will regret that forever" Mason was very much amused to hear that but not Damon. He was getting pissed at Jacq for being to careless. The way Tyler spoke about himself, Jacq shouldn't be any where near him let alone help him calm down. Damon decided he would talk to her soon enough about this. Besides, it would be a huge lie if Damon says that he wasn't jealous of hearing that.

"So, you and Jacq are that close, huh?" asked Mason wanting to know more about a certain Jacqueline Gilbert that caught his attention as well. There is this something especial in that girl that is very different from others.

"Jacq was there for me when one else was. She hanged out with me when everyone else hated me. Whenever I need someone most, she is the one I found every time with me. So, yeah you could say we are very close" Tyler's blunt explanation made Mason more interested about her

"I like her too. She quite intriguing and fun. If you two are so close, then why don't you guys date?" asked Mason. Tyler rolled his eyes

"We can't really date each other when she thinks you are hotter than me" Mason laughed at that

"Well she got that right" Tyler rolled his eyes at him "But jokes apart, why don't you just ask her out?" Tyler shook his head

"She is my friend Uncle Mason. What I have with her is kind of unique. She understands me in a way no one ever did or does. I don't want to screw things up with her. It's out of question" Mason tried to understand their relation more

"Why do you think dating her would screw things up? It could work just fine since she understands you so well" Mason wouldn't let it go until he gets to the bottom of it. Who is Jacqueline Gilbert? How can she understand Tyler to well?

"Jacq is not the dating type. She is kind of a free spirit. Besides, she is not into me like that. That's just another good thing about her, Jacq knows exactly what she wants from someone. And she wants friendship from me. She never led me in another way only to ditch me later. No matter how much time we spend together, nothing romantic ever happened between us, even when we are flirting with each other" Mason nodded quite surprised that his nephew spoke so fondly of the girl. Damon was surprised too to hear that. He wasn't really happy that Tyler knew his Jacqueline so well and liked her so much but the part that nothing romantic ever happened between them made him happy nonetheless. Then Damon heard Mason mocking Tyler

"Admit it, you just don't have the guts. If she wasn't so young I would have asked her out myself. Then again, she doesn't act like a fifteen might give it a try" Mason winked at Tyler who rolled his eyes

"Yeah sure, she is totally into you" he said sarcastically making Mason laugh but then Tyler said seriously

"But it's true that she seems to really like you for some unknown reason. I mean you guys just met. And the way she looks at you as if she knows you very well. It's seems rather strange to me" Mason couldn't help but agree

"You would be surprised but I noticed that too. She looks at me like she knows everything about me. But it's not possible, we have never met before. It's quite intriguing though" Tyler sighed out

"I have to talk to her about this soon" said Tyler and went up to his bed room. Mason too went to take a shower. Damon however was seething with anger from inside. Why is Jacq so involved with the Lockwoods? He is sure that they have a family secret and they could be dangerous. What can he do to make Jacq stay away from them? He needs to find out about the Lockwood family secret as soon as possible.

** Jacqueline's POV**

Caroline is being difficult suddenly. She wants to get out of the hospital right after the sun sets. I understood that, the smell of the blood must be driving her crazy but she wants to go to the carnival. That's where the problem is.

"Caroline, you do realize that you are capable of killing people right now" she nodded but didn't stop being stubborn

"But I won't. I promise. Please, I just want to see Matt. I want to get out of here. I will do whatever you ask me to. I will stick with you all the time and I know you won't let me lose control or kill anyone" I sighed to myself

"Caroline, I am just a human. I won't be able to stop you if you really get out of control. You don't know now how bad it feels to kill someone and take life. Do you really want to feel that kind of feelings and be a murderer? You may be a vampire right now but you are not a monster yet" I tried to reason with her more

"Of course I don't want to be a murderer or take life. But I trust you. You won't let me become a monster" I guess Caroline still needs some time to become my favorite vampire girl. I sighed in defeat

"Fine Caroline, but listen it up carefully. If you hurt someone or kill anyone tonight, this new kind of friendship and trust between us is over. And I will never talk to you again and nor will Bonnie or Elena. Deal" she just nodded now looking a bit worried but she didn't change her mind

"Alright, I need to arrange some preparations for that. I will be here before the sun sets and get you out. Don't kill anyone okay?" she nodded and I got out of the hospital. I need to collect some blood bags for Caroline. So that when ever she loses control in the carnival she would be able to feed. I was hoping to find the boarding house empty right now as I reached there. I don't really want to tell anyone anything about Caroline yet. Now that she is going to the carnival anyways, she might give everyone a surprise. Oh, it will be so much fun.

I entered the door hoping against hope that I won't see Damon in here. But my rotten luck he is the first person I found there drinking blood in a whiskey glass. But thankfully Stefan was there too. I beamed highly at him while ignoring Damon completely. I haven't forgot yet that he killed my brother without a second thought

"Stefan, how are you?" he looked confusedly at me while Damon rolled his eyes

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" they must have been discussing Lockwood family secrets before I entered

"Actually I was hoping you could do me a favor" I just hoped he won't be too difficult. I was tired of putting up with difficult people

"What kind of favor?" he asked getting more tensed. Always the careful Stefan.

"Relax, I am not gonna ask you to kill someone for me. But since I am incapable of robbing a blood bank at a hospital. I need a few blood bags from your stock" I stated a simple sentence but the reaction I got from both of them were anything but simple

"What?" they both yelled at the same time

"Did I just speak up in an alien language? I need three or four blood bags from your stock. I know you have plenty" they looked at my as if I have gone crazy

"Why do you need them?" asked Stefan worriedly. I rolled my eyes

"Have you learned nothing from the past, Stefan? Don't ask me too many questions when I am asking you to do something" I said to Stefan shaking my head at him in hopelessness.

"Okay I will give you blood bags but first you have to tell me why?" said Stefan, Damon was looking at me with suspicious eyes. No way in hell I am gonna give them the news, even though they are going to find out soon.

"You know what, forget that I came here. I will manage it from somewhere else" saying that I started to walk towards the door but as usual my way was blocked and by none other than Damon

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what you are up to" he tried to do that eye thing he does so well but I rolled my eyes at him this time and sighed

"Don't you have anything else to do then cause me trouble. Look, I don't have time to put up with you right now so, please move out of my way" I waited for him to move but he didn't and stared down heatedly at me. Stefan saw the tension between the two of us and thought it would be better to get me out of the house fast and far away from Damon

"Okay Jacq, I will get some blood bags for you. Just wait a moment" saying that Stefan rushed to the basement fridge to get the red bags. Right when he left Damon leaned closer to me dangerously and hissed at me with low deadly voice

"What's the deal between you and that punk Lockwood Kid? I heard you are being his best buddy even when he could kill you" I narrowed my eyes at him

"Is it any of your business?" his lips formed a thin line obviously keeping himself from shouting out

"Yes, it is" he hissed

"No, it isn't" I said back with as much annoyance as I could muster up. For a moment it felt like he is just gonna grab my waist, pull me closer aggressively and crushed his lips on mine and punish me with breathtaking kisses for talking back to him like that. But he just smirked at me

"By the way how is Jeremy doing? Being back from the dead and all, must be quite a thrilling experience for him" he was just wanting me to get mad at him and do something stupid in my aggression. But I was too smart to do that, so I didn't bother with reply. So, he pushed more

"Elena hates me right now for killing her brother. You should be more furious with me since you and Jeremy are so close. After all he died trying to protect you. Don't you hate me for doing that to him? I thought you must be wishing to never see my face again. But here you are, asking for a favor and pretending like nothing happened. What more important could be than hating me right now? You do realize that if Jeremy wasn't wearing that special magical ring that moment, he would still stay dead right now" he is actually thinking that by saying all this he could get me so mad that I will become crazy enough to spill everything that I am up to right now. Normally this kind of mind games would have worked with any other person but I am not any other person. So, his bad luck, he won't be getting anything out of me. And where the hell is Stefan? He is delaying coming back on purpose.

"Hey if you want me to hate you Damon, all you need to do is ask. God knows hating you is the easiest thing to do in this world. You are an insufferable unstable time bomb that explodes without a warning alarm. So, what you did was not shocking at all, at least not to me" he was disappointed that he wasn't getting what he wanted to know but was amused nonetheless by my blunt humorous insults at him

"Besides, hating you? What's that's gonna get me? In my opinion that would be just a complete waste of my time and energy. And I don't want to do that. So as much as I would like to stake you for killing Jeremy, I will not waste my time hating you. I never expected anything good from you anyways, Elena did, she still expects you to be a good man and even a better human but I am not that Stupid" I finished with a coy smile on my lips. I thought he would explode with anger but to my surprise he didn't. Instead he smirked back at me and held on my chin and brought my face closer to his not so gently but not roughly either

"You are definitely smart not to expect anything good from me. Why don't I just prove it to you how right you are?" saying that he titled his head and leaned closer to my lips. What the hell is he doing? His arms already around my waist, so that I wouldn't step away from him or ran away. Our lips would brush against each others any moment now. My heart started to beat so loudly in my chest that even I could hear that. A a smirk formed on Damon's lips. Should I just close my eyes and meet his lips on my own? Or should I just stay still and wait for him to start kissing me? What's he waiting for? God, the anticipation is just killing me. For a moment I considered grabbing his hair and make him crush his lips on to mine. But that would be too wild for the first time. Our lips finally touched each others a little when he suddenly pulled away making me totally confused

"Perhaps I will prove that to you later" and he completely stepped away from me, and smirking at me like a bad-ass. I just stay rooted on the spot there panting as if I ran a hundred miles within minutes. It took me sometime to actually realize and understand what just happened. I was about to be kissed by Damon and I was anticipating for it. Then he just pulled away leaving me all red and flustered in an awkward situation. He just made me make a complete fool out of myself by letting me believe that he is actually going to kiss me. I should have slapped him away but instead I was willingly waiting for him to kiss me. What could be more embarrassing than that. Was it a pay back for what I did to him at the funeral? Whatever it is, I am not letting him get away with this. I will be damned if I do. And the nerve of him, he was still smirking at me, arrogant jerk. I glared at him with as much hate as I could muster up in a glare. But that made him more satisfied. Stefan came back

"What took you so long?" I kind of snapped at him angrily. If he was in the house, even though his hearing isn't sharp enough, he probably been hearing some of what was happening upstairs. How could he just stay away?

"Sorry, got busy with a call" I knew he was lying but let it pass this time. He handed me four blood bags while giving me curious stares

"Thanks Stefan. I will see you at the carnival tonight" he nodded. I turned away from Stefan to go to the door and get out but Damon stood in my way. I tried to walk by him but he stepped in my ways again while smirking like an asshole. I again tried to pass and again found my way block. Stefan shook his head from his spot but didn't do anything to stop his jerk of a brother. I tried again and again he stepped in my way. First he fooled me now he is playing with me. He was really enjoying irritating me. But I was way out of my patience line

"Move, Damon. Gosh you are such a pain" I shoved him away, well more like he let me push him out of my way. Then finally I walked out of the door of the boarding house. I went home first in case either of the Salvatore brothers decided to follow me or keep an eye on me. Tonight will be very eventful and I am looking forward to it.

**AN: Reviews, reviews, reviews 'kisses and hugs'**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: This is the longest chapter guys, hope you wouldn't get bored reading it. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Enjoy the story...  
**

**Chapter 23: The night of the Carnival**

I went to the hospital again half an hour before the sun went down. I had three bottles full of blood nicely packed in my bag. When I entered the room Caroline was getting ready by wearing her jewelry first.

"Hey" she said when she saw me enter the room. Then she put the locket on that Elena gave her long time ago. It burned her skin right away. She threw it away on the floor

"It burned me" she said shocked. I picked it up from the floor

"Vervain Caroline" I answered her simply.

"Is it gonna happen every time I will come in contact with vervain?" I nodded. Then suddenly she started screaming as her gum came out. I noticed the nurse approaching the door hearing Caroline's scream. I blocked the door before she could get in

"Is everything okay?" the nurse asked trying to look inside the room and found Caroline nicely sitting on the bed

"Yeah, everything is fine" the black lady just nodded and walked away. I closed the door and locked it first

"Gosh! I am starving Jacq" said Caroline holding her stomach. I pulled out one bottle out of the bag

"Here, drink this" she kind of snatched it away from my hand and started drinking it.

"You should start getting ready. It dark outside now" Caroline nodded and after finishing the bottle she started getting dressed. After she got ready I told her to compel the nurse on duty to release her formally

"Would I be able to do it? I mean compel her. I have never done that before" she looked unsure of herself

"You remember how Damon used to compel you?" I asked and she nodded

"He used to look really deep into my eyes and speak" I nodded "Well just do that, let's see if it works" I called the nurse in and Caroline forced her up against the wall. She focused in the nurse's eyes and told her to release her that she is good as new. The nurse repeated her

"Well done Care" I said grinning at her. She looked proud of herself

"I did it, oh my god. I can't believe I actually managed to succeed at the first attempt. It's brilliant" she was grinning like a mad man. So after leaving her mom a message we both walked out of the hospital. Caroline drove up to the Carnival. Once we reached the place Caroline looked around the set up

"It's not in a bad shape at all" she said observing around trying to find out mistakes. I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head in hopelessness. Caroline still needs to change a lot. First of all she needs to stop underestimating Bonnie and Elena in fashion and organizing sense. But that's not gonna happen for a long time.

"Where is Matt?" said Caroline out loud

"Let's get used to the crowd and people first before you go running into Matt's arms" Caroline agreed with out argument. We walked up to where kids were trying arm wrestling. I saw Tyler with another guy I didn't really know. We were standing at a distance

"So, Tyler is your close friend, means he is not that bad" asked Caroline looking at him

"Actually he is a good guy Care. You will know if you give him a chance too" Tyler won the shot then Mason entered to have a go

"Tyler seems very strong" commented Caroline, I smirked

"Mason is stronger" my eyes fell on Stefan and Damon, they both were observing Mason closely. And apparently Caroline noticed that too

"What's up with Stefan and Damon? They seem pretty interested in Mason" I nodded

"Mason is currently their new obsession, well Damon's more" Caroline frowned in confusion

"Why? What's the deal with Mason?" Mason won the round and Stefan stepped in

"I can't tell you that yet Care. Let's just say for me Mason is a good guy and for Damon and Stefan he is a bad guy. It's completely up to you which side you want to chose" Caroline looked at me with that strange looks in her eyes that she kept giving me since this morning

"If Mason is a good guy for you then he is a good guy for me" wow she is really putting her trust completely in me

"Good" Stefan just lost to Mason and people were clapping

"How is this possible? Stefan is a vampire, how can he just lose to Mason? Was he just pretending?" Caroline is getting smart now. I shrugged my shoulders

"May be" I watched Damon and Stefan walking away from the crowd. Caroline cleared her throat to get my attention

"Jacq, I did promise to stick with you but can I just go somewhere alone for only a moment. I should deliver the message Katherine gave me" Caroline looked nervous to even ask me that. I irked my eye brows at her

"And which Salvatore are you gonna deliver the message to?" she hesitated a bit "Um... may be Damon" I put a serious look on my face

"Only if you promise me that you will kick his ass" she looked startled at first then we both smirked at each other sort of evilly

"With pleasure" Caroline went after Damon. I hope she does more than what she did on the show. After what Damon did today with me, I would like some pay back. Meanwhile Caroline was gone I walked up to Tyler. Mason was still in the fight

"Hey Tyler, you having fun?" Tyler rolled his eyes at me

"Where the hell have you been? I was looking for you for hours" I saw Mason glancing at my way from his wrestling. The guy he is fighting now seems strong too and putting on a fight for Mason

"I am baby sitting Caroline tonight. She is still very weak" Tyler's eye brows shot up

"She is already out of the hospital?" I nodded "The doctors released her but she still needs taking care of" Tyler nodded to that but frowned

"But why are you taking care of her? Where is Matt?" I shrugged my shoulders "No idea man"

Right then Mason came over to us "Hey Jacq, finally you are here. Tyler's been driving me crazy" Tyler glared at him for saying that

"I am sorry, I didn't get a chance to inform Tyler that I will come here later" he nodded looking at me with calculating eyes as if trying to figure me out. Caroline came up to us then. Tyler was quite surprised to see her looking so good

"Hey Caroline, you are looking good as new. Are you okay now?" Care was a bit taken back by Tyler's concern

"Yeah, Tyler I am fine now. Thanks for asking" Tyler just nodded to that. Mason was looking at Caroline now. Something was off about Caroline and as a werewolf Mason noticed that right away

"Tyler is she your friend too?" asked Mason

"Yeah, this is Caroline Forbes. She is the sheriff's daughter. And this is my uncle, Mason Lockwood" Caroline extended her hand to shake which Mason took hesitantly. Caroline is already trying to be on Mason's good side

"Nice to meet you" said Care with her sweet barbie smile. Mason smiled back forcefully "Nice to meet you too" Tyler was a little shocked to see Caroline being so friendly with his uncle. He asked me with his eyes and I just shrugged my shoulders saying that I have no idea what is happening

"We should go now" I announced to which Tyler immediately protested

"Come on Jacq, you just came. Hang out with us for a while" I wanted to stay but I couldn't

"Another time Tyler. Caroline should get home now and I have to go with her" Caroline threw me a confusing glance but thankfully didn't say anything. Tyler nodded disappointingly but understood the situation.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" Tyler and I shared a short hug "Have fun you two" I said to Tyler and Mason, then Caroline and I said good bye to them and walked away from there.

"We are not really going home now, are we?" I shook my head

"Tyler wouldn't have let us walk away if I hadn't said that" she nodded then smirked

"Can you teach me that too?" I frowned at her confusedly "What?"

"Lying to smoothly" I breath out a laugh

"Stick with me, you might learn that too"

**Third Person's POV**

Damon, Stefan and Elena occupied an empty classroom. While Elena stood frozen, Damon was sitting on the table calmly and Stefan was pacing worriedly

"Game on" repeated Stefan "I mean what does that even mean?" asked Stefan

"It means she is playing dirty and she wants us to know" replied Damon

"But why Caroline?" asked Elena still not getting over the shock. "Ah, I don't know" Damon groaned out

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind right now. She has no idea what's happening to her right now" said Stefan getting completely restless now

"Oh I think she does" said Damon "All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she got into transition" Stefan noticed Damon's shirt

"What happened right there?" asked Stefan pointing at the hole in the shirt right over Damon's heart. Damon glared at space

"Don't ask" growled Damon already thinking of various ways to kill the blonde. Stefan sighed out

"We have to find her" said Stefan

"Yep and kill her. I would like to have the pleasure of doing it" Elena gaped at him

"You are not gonna kill Caroline" she stated strongly. Damon scoffed at her while Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena to comfort her

"She knows what we are. She is an official liability. We have to get rid of her" Damon stated simply. Stefan looked at his brother disbelievingly

"Damon, absolutely not" Damon rolled his eyes at them

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Viki Donovan" Stefan and Elena both remember that story very vividly

"Yeah, Caroline of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter" Damon was getting bored now

"Come on guys, we all know how the story ends. So lets just flip to the last chapter and-" Elena cut him off

"It's not an option Damon" he widen his eyes at her "No?" Stefan was however very silent and deep in thinking

"Your silence is deafening Stefan?" before Damon could speak more Stefan cursed out loud "Shit" he started pacing again confusing both Damon and Elena

"What's wrong with you?" asked Damon wondering what happened to his brother suddenly. Stefan looked at Damon

"Why do you think Jacq, took blood bags from us this morning?" Damon's eyes widen while Elena confusedly asked "What? What are you guys talking about?"

"No, you don't think she took them for Caroline" said Damon now fearing the worst

"That's exactly what I think. Oh my god! Caroline is a new born vampire. She could kill Jacq in a blink" before Elena knew what's going on both Stefan and Damon ran out of the room in vampire speed.

**Jacqueline's POV**

we spotted Matt at a stall and as I thought would happen, Caroline threw herself in his open arms.

"I will be around" I said loud enough for Caroline to hear. She nodded to me silently. I didn't walked much further but Jeremy found me and it seems he was looking for me

"Hey Jacq, I was just thinking about calling you" I frowned in confusion "Why?"

"Anna wants to talk to you. I told her about Katherine" I nodded and Jeremy already started dialing her number

"Hey, Anna, Jacq's here. Talk to her" he handed me the phone

"Hi Anna"

"Jacq, is it true? Katherine is in Mystic Falls now?" I sighed heavily

"Yes, Anna it's true. Stefan and Damon already encountered her couple of times. She even attacked Uncle John and tried to kill him. And she even turned Caroline" I heard Anna gasp and Jeremy's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god" came from Anna

"Does your mom know yet?" I asked. I don't want pearl to be vengeful and come after Katherine

"No, she doesn't" said Anna

"Don't tell her about it. I doubt they are still best friends. And I don't want your mom coming after Katherine now. Katherine is quite dangerous and she could kill you both" I hope she would understand

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't want mother to face Katherine" I kind of sighed in relieve

"I thought with Uncle John gone from here, you can finally come back to Mystic Falls but it seems that you have to wait a little longer now"

"I understand. Besides, it's not that bad. I am always connected to Jeremy" I smiled at that

"That I noticed. Okay Anna I have to go now. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and handed Jeremy the phone back. He still looked shocked

"When did Caroline turn into a vampire?" he asked not believing his own ears

"Katherine killed her while she still had Damon's blood in her system. Thus she turned" Jeremy looked angry now

"And you are telling me this now" I rolled my eyes

"Come on I would have told you earlier if I could have" I looked back at Caroline. She was hugging Matt now and her face was threatening to change

"I have to go" I said to Jeremy and started walking towards her ignoring Jeremy's call. Caroline was about to sink her teeth into his neck

"Care" I yelled loud enough that Matt pulled away from her and looked at me. Caroline's face was normal again but she was struggling.

"We have to go" she nodded and we both left a confused Matt behind us. We walked away from the crowd. Caroline began to sob lightly

"I can't believe, I actually thought about biting Matt. I was about to. What is wrong with me?" she wrapped her arms around herself

"You are a new born Care. I think you are doing pretty good" suddenly Caroline's head snapped at somewhere. I followed her eyes and found the guy named Carter. He was sitting on the platform and cleaning the blood of his wound. Damon did the experiment already. I quickly pulled out another bottle of blood and handed it to Caroline. She started drinking quickly. Carter turned towards us and saw Caroline drinking and her vampire face was out.

"What the hell?" he shout out loud. Both of us realized what happened. I didn't need to say anything and Caroline compelled the guy to forget what he saw and sent him away from there. She hopped on the platform and kept drinking the rest of the blood. I got myself a soft drinks and joined her as well. She looked worried and sad

"Why are you sad Care?" she sighed

"You were right. I shouldn't have come here. I would have killed Matt if you weren't there. I am sorry for not listening to you. I would never do that again" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"It's okay. Nothing bad happened right. We are already through the worst moment" I said knowing she would be draining Carter now if I didn't exist. It felt good that I could change that and saved a life tonight.

"Which also reminds me, did you kick Damon's ass like I asked you to?" Caroline grinned happily now

"Oh that I did" I was impressed "Details please"

"Well first of all I confronted him about his past behaviors with me. Then gave him Katherine's message. When he tried to stop me from leaving I pushed him so hard he went flying across the room" I wasn't pleased

"That's it?" she shook her head

"After that, I broke his arms. But he healed quickly and attacked me back. I found a sharp stick made of steel. I remember you said only wood stakes could kill a vampire if driven through the heart. So, as it was a steel stick, and wasn't a wooden one I drove it through his heart" I choked on my drink

"What? You really did that?" she nodded confirming it. I kind of felt worried

"Are you sure it wasn't made of wood?" she nodded again "He didn't turn grey and was trying to pull it out when I walked away from him" I really didn't expect that. Not that I am complaining or anything. He deserved that after killing Jeremy over a stupid reason.

"He is definitely going to kill you now" I voiced my thought out loud. It's inevitable now "But don't worry I won't let that happen" Caroline didn't seem scare at all hearing that and just nodded with out any worry. Woah the girl is really trusting me with her life.

"Speak of the devil" Caroline said in a sing song voice. I looked up to see both Damon and Stefan coming towards us. We hopped off the platform and stood straight

"Get behind me will ya" I said to Caroline and she did

"Hay guys, enjoying the carnival" I greeted them but both of them were in front of us in a blink Damon with an angry face and Stefan with a brooding face

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Damon shout at me

"Step away from Caroline Jacq, she could hurt you" said Stefan. I rolled my eyes

"Hey spare me the drama guys. I have spent hours in the morning and entire evening with her. I think I can handle myself around her well enough" Stefan calmed down a bit but Damon didn't

"She could have killed you" he hissed at me. I raised my eye brows at him "Do I look dead to you?" he sighed out in frustration. Then took a deep breath to calm himself down enough so that he could talk. He extended his hand towards me

"Please just step away from her" I looked at his hand for a moment then shook my head

"No, you will kill her if I step away" Damon dropped his hand and growled angrily "I will kill her any ways. Now walk away like a good girl or I will force you to do it" he threatened me with a low voice. My eyes flickered to Stefan who looked unsure of what to do. I crossed my arms over my chest

"Really but how? Because Stefan won't let you hurt me. And you want to kill Caroline, go ahead and try. I will make sure that happens over my dead body" Caroline gasped from behind me. Because any one could tell I wasn't just kidding. Damon clenched his jaws and glared at me for a while then turned away from us. He looked enough frustrated and focused on controlling himself. Stefan spoke up then

"Jacq, I know you handled her so far but she doesn't know how to control her hunger yet. She is dangerous right now" Stefan said pleadingly. I nodded to that

"I know Stefan. That's why you have to train her. Teach her how to control her hunger and feed. No one is better than you for this job. Would you do that?" Stefan nodded

"Of course I will. I will help her" he walked over to us "Come here" he asked Caroline. She looked at me, I just nodded. Then she walked up to Stefan and away from me. Damon visible relaxed and so did Stefan. He cupped Caroline's face with both of his hands

"I will take care of you okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" she nodded with out a second thought

"If Jacq trusts you, so do I" she hugged Stefan and he also wrapped his arms around her and patted her back to console her as she started crying by then. May be she got over whelmed by emotions. I looked at Damon who had a sour expression on his face. Not happy with the situation at all. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes

"Why the hell didn't you tell us right away when you found out Caroline turned into a vampire?" asked Damon angrily

"What? don't you like surprises?" I shrugged my shoulders to that. He glared at me openly

"Whatever bad happens for not letting me kill Caroline, it's on you" I rolled my eyes at him

"Come on Damon, can't you think something positive for once in your life" he glared at me but not that heatedly

"She staked me tonight, there is nothing positive about it" I scoffed at him

"Well, you deserved it. After what you did to her when you first came here in Mystic Falls, staking you is the least kind of pay back" he widen his eyes at me

"If you have forgotten, may I remind you that I gave her my blood to save her human life" I shrugged my shoulders

"And that's why it wasn't a wooden stake that she drove through your heart. She knows it would have killed you" I stared at him with a calm expression while he glared at me with a hard look on his face. Suddenly Elena's voice reached us. Bonnie was with her too. They looked between the four of us.

"What's going on? Will anyone please tell me what the hell is happening?" Elena yelled out in frustration. She must be feeling bad that everyone is just skipping her. After all she loves to be the center of attention of everyone. It was written all over her face that she yearns for the world to revolve around her. Bonnie how ever was looking hatefully at Caroline at the moment. Stefan explained things to her while Caroline walked over to Bonnie and tried to hug her. But Bonnie just stepped away from her. It hurt Caroline very much but she remained calm.

"You are really a vampire now" said Bonnie with venomous voice and still trying to convince herself that it's just a big sick joke. Caroline looked pleadingly at her

"Please Bonnie I am still me, I am still Caroline, I am still your other best friend" she said desperately trying to make Bonnie understand. But Bonnie shook her head. Why is Bonnie acting like this? Caroline didn't kill anyone this time.

"No, not now, you are gonna kill people too. You will never be the same Caroline again" said Bonnie. Caroline shook her head madly

"No Bonnie I haven't killed anyone since I turned and I won't. Please don't hate me just because I am a vampire now" Caroline tried to hold her hand but Bonnie stepped away again shaking her head

"I can't do this" she said. Caroline ran away from there crying, Stefan followed her. That left Damon, Elena, Bonnie and me. I know I should have stayed out of their friendship business but I couldn't stop myself.

"I know it's not my place to say anything but just to let you know. Caroline was very happy to find out that you are a witch Bonnie. She didn't think, you are a freak or something. She also forgave you for keeping her in dark when you told Elena everything. And it's really sad that you can't accept her as a friend anymore just because she is a vampire now. But I would say that you are just making this an excuse to turn your back on her when she needs you the most, so that you wouldn't have to be there for her and share her pain and sufferings" Bonnie was staring at me with unreadable expression

"Jacq enough, how can you say that to her?" scolded Elena but I ignored her

"You know what, the way I see it, you are the one who got dirt on hands Bonnie. You helped uncle John kill all those tomb vampires, not to mention Damon and Stefan could have died too, where Caroline haven't put a scratch on anyone yet. You hate her? then you should hate yourself more" saying that I walked away from there leaving a guilty looking Bonnie behind to find Caroline and Stefan. I hope it knocks some heavy sense into her. I found Stefan and Caroline, he was still consoling her. Later Stefan dropped me home and said he will drop Caroline to her home as well. I left her under Stefan's care and walked inside the house.

I got into bed when I got a call from Tyler. He told me what happened with his uncle and what he did. He is curious and wants to find out more. Tyler also told me about the moonstone that Mason was looking for earlier in the evening and he is searching for it himself now. I knew he would find it soon. It's about time the moonstone will come into everyone's attention. I have to switch the real one with my fake one that I have been keeping for months now. Hanging up on Tyler I got out of my bed and walked over to my wardrobe drawer. I opened the top one and removed some clothes and there it was the fake look alike moonstone. I am still surprised the I came across one so similar looking as if twins. I suddenly felt a presence in my room, Damon. I closed the drawer slowly, for avoiding any suspension and turned around to face him

"Damon, what are you doing here?" he was standing right in front of me with a smirk that grace his lips most of the time. I wonder if he smirks even when he is sleeping.

"Your brother went to the boarding house to kill me" I remember that happening. "But apparently he didn't kill you" I said

Damon stepped closer to me. I had my back pressed against the wardrobe. He came over and put his hands on the end edge of the furniture on both of my sides, trapping me within him. But he wasn't touching me and kept distant

"I never thought you would stood up for blondie even against witchy" he said lightly but I could tell he was quite serious

"I stand up for the right person. Bonnie shouldn't have acted that way" Damon shrugged his shoulders

"Still it's hard to believe you reacted to witchy that way or even reacted that way. I never saw you like that before, and we have our fair share of arguments" this time I shrugged my shoulders

"I can explode too you know" he smirked at that

"Well it certainly knocked some sense into Judgy. She is going to apologize to Blondie tomorrow. Congratulations" he said smugly, I rolled my eyes

"Thanks. I am going to bed now" saying that I got out of his cage and walked over to my bed, turning the lamp light off, I sank in the comfortable warmth of my bed. I thought Damon would just leave but suddenly a weight crashed on the bed beside me. I sat up and turned the light on again and found Damon lying on the bed with eyes closed but smirking anyways. I frowned at him confusingly

"What are you doing?" I inquired, he opened his eyes to look at me

"It's my turn to stay over at your house and keep everyone safe. So, I am gonna crash over here. good night" he turned away from me and pretended to fall asleep immediately. I shook my head in both hopelessness and helplessness, then turning off the light again I lie down, increasing as much distance as possible from him in the limited space of my bed. But when I fell asleep I snuggled up closer to him and he too had his arms wrapped around me the whole night. And we both enjoyed a peaceful sleep.

**AN: So what do you think? Review you opinion guys 'love and hugs'**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Lets not keep you guys waiting anymore. So, here is another chapter. Thanks a lot for the the mind blowing reviews. Here it goes...  
**

**Chapter 24: The first full moon**

I got up to find my bed empty. Damon must have left in the dawn after Stefan took over the watch shift. I got ready for school, more importantly for meeting Tyler. He probably found the moonstone by now. I hope he would show it to me soon. I took out the fake one from my drawer and put it in my jeans pocket. The first chance I am gonna get, I will switch the real one with the fake one. I didn't wait for Jeremy or Elena to get ready for school and dashed out of the house. When I reached the school only a few people had arrived but thankfully Tyler was among them. It seemed that he too has been waiting up for me.

"Hey, I was hoping you would come soon" said Tyler as he saw me approaching him fast

"Did you find anything else about Mason?" I asked but he shook his head

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything. I guess I just have to keep an eye on him" I nodded

"But be careful" he suddenly looked around to see if anyone was looking at us. I frowned in confusion

"I have got something to show you" my heart started beating fast. "I found what Mason was looking for" now my heart was banging against my ribs with excitement. Finally Tyler pulled out the moonstone from his pocket and held it in front of me. I tried hard to control my expression and tried to look normal. But my eyes must be glimmering with excitement.

"Is this the moonstone you told me about last night?" he nodded

"Mason said it's just a sentimental value for him but I suspect more. So, I have decided not to give him this until I find out what he really is" for a second I decided just to snatch it away from his hand and took off running. I laid my hand in front of him and he put the stone in my hand. I pretend to carefully observe it.

"Did you do any research on it?" I asked trying to keep my voice normal because it was threatening to shake badly. Finally the moonstone is in my hands. After such a long time.

"I was hoping you could do it for me while I keep an eye on my uncle. Also I want you to keep this for me. It's not safe with me. He could easily find out if I carry it with me all the time around him" my jaws imaginary dropped on the ground. Never for once I thought getting the moonstone would be so easy. I just wanted to hug Tyler right now. But that would look weird so I contained my boiling excitement within me and simply nodded

"Yeah, sure. No problem"

After the school I went straight to the witch house. I put a mark on the original one so that I wouldn't confuse them. I checked the stakes that I put in the house not long ago. They were still there very safe. I didn't want to put the moonstone here as well but for the moment no other place is safer than the witch house for hiding the moonstone. But I hid it in a different corner of the house. Now only the fake one is out for everyone to have while the original one will be safe here.

Later I got a call from Caroline. Bonnie had already apologized to her and even made her a sun ring on her own this time. No persuasion needed from Stefan. Both Bonnie and Caroline were waiting up for me at her house and wanted me to come over. I was very happy and in a very good mood. After all I have accomplished something I was planning to do for months. I entered Caroline's house where I was greeted my a bear hug from Care. Bonnie however was standing at a distance. Obviously after what happened last night, we can't be all buddy buddy the next day. Caroline noticed the discomfort between us too

"Come on you two, forget what happened. Lets start over from this moment" I looked at Bonnie expectantly

"Lets start over?" I asked softly. She just nodded on the verge of tears and came over for a group hug.

"Hey you can't keep me out of a group hug" came Elena's voice who just entered the house. Stefan was right behind her. Elena came over to us and joined the hug. Stefan looked at us smiling as we friends got all sensitive. We hang out for a while then Stefan took Caroline out to teach her to hunt bunnies. It happened earlier this time. Stefan wasn't suppose to start training her for days. But it's good that it happened earlier this time. I didn't want Caroline to be only on bunny diet. She is not gonna go all ripper like Stefan if on human blood. Besides, she needs her strength too. After much argument with Stefan he agreed to let Caroline continue both diet. But of course Caroline would drink human blood only from bags, no fresh stuff for her. Caroline wasn't worried about her blood diet, she was more worried about Matt. Thankfully Stefan let her meet him but only under his watch. It made the new vampire very happy. She and Stefan are becoming good friends too.

At night I talked to Tyler about the moonstone. I told him I found nothing interesting about it. I hated lying to him when he was trusting me so blindly. But I can't tell him anything now but I promised to tell him everything when the time is right. When he would be ready to hear them. A few days passed like that, very normally. But Damon was getting more and more curious about the Lockwood family. And he was driving Stefan crazy about it. He even took a break on annoying me as well. So, you realize how serious he is about Mason's secrets.

Before I knew it the night of the full moon came to the doors. Means Mason will turn into a werewolf tonight. Also Damon, Elena and Ric is supposed to take a trip to Duke today to search Isobel's research. I have no idea how the day is going to play out now with all the changes going on. I started the day in the morning getting a call from Tyler. He informed me that he is following Mason at the moment. I know it's going to lead him straight to the Lockwood old cell. But I told him to stay connected anyways and keep informing me about everything. Then I got a call from Caroline asking me for a favor. She ran out of blood stock at night and she is starving right now. She didn't want to get out of the house with such hunger in the fear she might attack someone. And Caroline wasn't such a big fan of killing bunnies from the beginning. At least not so early in the morning. She didn't want to bother Stefan, also because he will lecture her about being careless and not realizing from before hand that she is out of blood stock. So, that left me to get some blood bags from the boarding house and drop it off to hers.

When I got to the boarding house I saw Ric was already there along with Elena, Stefan and Damon. They were surprised to see me there

"What are doing here?" asked Damon, not so happy to see me. Clearly he didn't want me to know what they were discussing about. Only if he knew that I already know everything that they were talking about. It made me smirk inwardly

"Good morning everyone. I came here to take some blood bags for Caroline. She is out of her stock" I replied honestly. Damon scrawled at that

"You are still running errands for Blondie?" he asked with distaste. He still doesn't like the idea of me hanging with Caroline. I glared at him for that

"It's called helping Damon but obviously it's an entirely foreign concept for you" Elena tried to hide her smile while Stefan openly did that. However, Ric looked amused

"That's not true" he retort back making me roll my eyes

"Whatever"

"Do you need any help?" asked Stefan but I shook my head "No, thanks" saying that I made my way towards the underground fridge. Suddenly I got a call from Tyler. He must have already found the old cell

"Hey Tyler did you find anything?" I asked curiously

"Yes, I did. I found a place on old Lockwood property. It looks like an underground cell. It's quite spooky" he said

"Did Mason see you following him?" he sighed softly

"No, I don't think so. I don't understand why he would come here. I have to ask my mom about this property" Carol won't say a thing to him

"Yeah that's a good idea. She would know about that place you just found" still I encouraged him. I started loading my bag with blood bags as kept talking. I hope the two vampires upstairs aren't eavesdropping on me. But that's such a wishful thinking

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell me the truth?" he sounded frustrated now. I had to sigh at that

"What can I say Tyler? May be he thinks you are not ready for the truth or may be he is not ready to share his secrets with you yet" he went silent hearing that

"But hey, it's much more fun to solve the mystery on your own. And if you are lucky, he might be planning to tell you the truth himself very soon. So, just be patience sweetheart" I heard him chuckle as I called him sweetheart. I usually don't use affectionate names like this.

"That's the problem you see, I am running out of it. By the way, what do_ you_ think he could be?" I was half way back to upstairs. Damon and Stefan could hear me very clearly now. Otherwise I would have suggested werewolves to him right away.

"I wasn't the one looking into his eyes when they changed Tyler. I didn't see it with my own eyes. I just heard it from you. So, I will leave you will the guessing game" he grumbled a bit

"I don't know, I mean I am not sure but may be, I think he is possessed by something. You know a demon or a spirit, something evil" I had to bite the inner walls of my cheeks to keep myself from bursting in laughter out loud. The way he said it, he is seriously thinking that above all the things he could have thought of. He is not even joking about it.

"Unbelievable Tyler, I can't believe, you came up with that, possessed? Are you even hearing yourself? He is too damn sexy to be possessed by something evil. Think of something more superior, something cool. Something that will go with his image you know" I could literary hear him rolling his eyes

"Fine I will think of something more cool" I laughed at his voice

"So, I will be seeing you in an hour at the grill then" we decided to hang out after I drop off the blood bags to Caroline's.

"Yeah, I will be there" saying bye we hung up and I finally came upstairs and walking straight towards the main door but Stefan's voice stopped me. I looked back at them and saw different kind of expression on everyone's face. Ric and Elena were totally confused. Stefan looked curious while Damon had a dark look on his face. Well why am I not surprised? Every time I talk to Tyler his face turned sour.

"Come here Jacq" so I guess Stefan decided to do the talking or confronting whatever. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked pretending to be clueless. Stefan was in his forever brooding face

"What do you know about the Lockwoods?" so he is sure that I know something. I shook my head

"No" I said at once. He raised his eye brows at me "No?" he asked. I shook my head again

"No, I am not letting you drag me into this" I crossed my arms over my chest

"What do you mean by this?" asked Elena, so she is playing along with them now

"This" I pointed at them with my hands "I am not gonna let you drag me into Damon's infatuation with Mason Lockwood. You already got Ric involved" Ric couldn't help but laugh. While Damon glared at both of us.

"Infatuation? Damon only told me they want to know what they are up against" said Ric smirking

"Well, he is lying. I am telling you his obsession with Mason increases by every minute. And I swear if this keeps going on like this, soon you will hear him saying 'I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Mason Lockwood" I quickly ran behind Stefan as Damon chased me. Stefan was enjoying the scene mildly as he stood protectively in front of me while Ric and Elena burst out laughing. Damon rolled his eyes at them after glaring at me for a while

"Aren't you forgetting to ask her something?" said Damon to Stefan while standing in front of both of us with crossed arms and an annoyed expression. Stefan turned around to face me now making me gulp the fear down. If he moves away from me, god knows what Damon would do to me after my little tease. I am not really in the mood of inviting death today.

"So, Jacq, what do you know about Mason Lockwood?" his hands in his jeans pocket trying to look cool but I know he is damn serious. I shrugged my shoulders while shaking my head innocently

"Nothing, really. Even Tyler doesn't know anything and he is Mason's nephew" Stefan kept looking at me clearly not buying that

"Do you want Damon to make you spill?" he threatened me in the most friendliest way. But I rolled my eyes knowing he would never really let Damon hurt me

"What makes you so sure I know something that ancient vampires like you two don't. Come on I am just a smart curious teenager who most of the time guess things right. I am no god and therefore I don't know anything about Mason Lockwood except that he is very good looking" Damon was standing beside Stefan in a blink and hovered over me making Ric and Elena stand up

"We are gonna do this the hard way if you don't tell us easily" he threatened and Stefan did nothing to push him away this time and walked back to Elena. Traitor

"Damon, please I don't think she knows anything" came Elena's voice as Damon stared down at me while cornering me like a prey

"Nope she is lying" said Damon surely. Elena sighed at that "Let's just go to Duke and see if we can find out something" I pretend to look surprised

"You guys are going to Duke?" I asked trying hard to step away from Damon and his dangerous closeness but he would block my way every time

"Yes, we might find something in Isobel's research" replied Elena still tensed that Damon is going to hurt me or for better term kill me. After all he did kill Jeremy and Elena is still mad at him for that but on speaking terms with him.

"Who's going?" I asked now curious about it and gave up on trying to escape Damon

"Well, me, Stefan, Damon and Ric" I nodded while thinking about the change. This time Stefan is going with them. Of course he doesn't have to take care of Caroline now and teach her to hunt. He already did that days ago. Damon was distracted a bit, using the opportunity I slipped away from him and reached the front door, ready to run out

"Mind blowing, enjoy your road trip guys" I was about to dash out when Ric's voice stopped me

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, thanks I have better things to do" I said. Damon narrowed his eyes at me "Like what? Dating Lockwoods" he said bitterly making me smirk smugly

"May be" he glared at me dangerously now, I stepped forward to walk out of the door but a mischievous thought crossed my mind and I looked back at them

"Besides, I don't really get curious about things I already know" I winked at them especially Damon and ran away but I heard Damon shouting

"I told you she was lying" It made me laugh out loud. And both Stefan and Damon must have heard that.

After dropping the blood bags to Caroline's I went to the grill to meet Tyler. He told me that his mom didn't tell him anything and he also decided to throw a party at the old Lockwood property, a swimming party to be specific. Caroline wanted to go too as Matt will be there and asked me to be around her. I was going any ways so it wasn't a problem. We were just hanging around talking and drinking. Some kids jumped into the water and were having fun. Caroline was going all Mushy with Matt as she just fed and didn't feel hunger for blood much. Suddenly Mason came there in his jeep. Tyler walked up to him. I know Mason would ask him to take the party somewhere else. But still when Tyler returned I asked him

"What did he say?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders

"He wants me to take the party else where before it gets dark. Something about what ever happens on this property will be liability to the family, crap" I looked at Tyler with serious face now

"I don't think so it's the only reason Tyler. And I also don't think we should ignore what he said" Tyler noticed the seriousness in my voice and face and just nodded. I have to send Caroline back home too. So before it's dark, Tyler and I evacuated the place though they were protesting against it. I motioned for Caroline to come with me

"What's wrong?" asked Caroline sensing the seriousness of the situation

"Remember I told you that I can't tell you yet what Mason Lockwood is?" she nodded "Well he is a werewolf" Caroline gasped

"What? Werewolves exist too" I chuckled at that

"If vampires can exist then why not them" Caroline thought for a moment then nodded "I guess you are right"

"Listen, tonight is full moon and Mason is going to turn. Once the werewolves are in their wolf form they have no control on themselves. They will kill anyone who cross them especially vampires. And a werewolf bite is fetal for vampires. It only takes one bite from them to kill a vampire. So, this is what you are going to do. You are going to go home, lock the door and stay inside, may be hide under the bed even. And what ever happens don't come out okay" she nodded obediently

"What about Stefan and Damon? Do they know?" I shook my head

"Not, yet but they will soon. Currently they both are out of town so we don't need to worry about them" I replied her

"Is Tyler a werewolf too?" I shook my head "No, it's only Mason. Tyler doesn't know anything yet" right then Tyler came over

"Everyone is leaving" I nodded "Good, we should leave too"

"You go ahead, I am gonna stay here for a while. Need to solve a mystery on my own" both Caroline and I looked at each other then back at Tyler. Is he kidding me? No way he is going to stay here all alone. What if Mason attacks him and tears him apart? I know last time Mason recognized him and stopped but what if that changes?

"No Tyler, you are not gonna solve the mystery like this. It's too dangerous" but Tyler shook his head

"I need answers Jacq, and I am gonna find it out tonight" he didn't even bother that Caroline was listening too. I sighed knowing he won't change his mind

"Fine, I am staying with you then" both Care and Tyler protested immediately but I was stubborn too. This night is gong to be very event full.

**Third Person's POV**

Caroline knew it was risky and dangerous but she was confident that she could handle it. So, when she was hiding inside her house in fear of a big bad wolf roaming around the town, she called over Matt to accompany her. She was worried sick about Jacq and Tyler too and didn't really want to stay all alone. Matt came over fast with a bright happy Matt smile. It always makes her happy. He came over to her and give her a kiss that dazzled her for a moment. Caroline snapped out before she could get totally lost in the kiss and hurt Matt in any way. Matt looked worriedly at her, her behavior is quite strange now, it's becoming hard for Matt to avoid it. But still he blames it on the accident though Caroline looks more than fine physically at least.

"Lets watch a movie" suggested Caroline. Hoping that would take her mind off of what Jacq must be doing right now. She didn't like the idea a bit that Jacq and Tyler are going to chase a werewolf tonight. But she is helpless in this case. She promised Jacq she will stay inside and there is nothing she could really do while hiding inside her bedroom. Matt agreed and they started to watch a movie sitting on the crouch snuggling up against each other. But Matt was boldly trying to seduce her. She thought about pulling away then give in then pull away again give in. An inner battle took place in her head. But finally she gave in his touches and they started making out. Suddenly Matt's hand touch something that gave him a paper cut on the thumb and a drop of blood escaped his skin. The smell of fresh blood hit Caroline like a truck and her face threatened to change. She pulled Matt's bleeding hand near her lips and licked off the blood with her tongue. Feeling satisfied already

"What are you doing?"asked Matt feeling confused at what is going on. Caroline didn't hear him and bit onto his thumb and drew more blood, her face changed a bit

"What the hell?" yelled Matt and pushed Caroline off of him and got away from her quickly, feeling scared now. Caroline realized what she did but she wasn't satisfied and wanted more. She lunged herself at him and pushed him against the wall. Her gums came out fully and was about to sink her teeth into his neck when her cell phone went off with a ear blasting ring tone. It completely snapped her out of the hunger and she quickly compelled Matt to forget it happened and sent him away. Caroline picked up the call, it was Stefan

"Stefan" Caroline spoke up trying to sound normal and not breathless like she was at the moment

"Caroline, where are you?" asked Stefan worriedly

"Home, why?" she asked confusedly

"Good, listen stay inside. Don't get out of the house until morning. We may have a werewolf in the town and it's full moon" Caroline rolled her eyes

"And a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires, it will only take one bite to kill me. Why do you think I am home at this hours Stefan?" Caroline didn't mean to be rude but what just happened right now and with all the tension, she was on the verge of cracking completely

"How do you know this?" asked Stefan worriedly mixed with curiosity. Caroline took a deep breath

"Jacq told me all this already. You guys should stay out of town for the night too" said Caroline glancing out of her window to see the full moon shining brightly in the sky.

"We are half way to Mystic Falls already, but don't worry we will be okay?" said Stefan relieved that Caroline was okay too. He was worrying about her. And also wondered why Jacq didn't tell them but told her. May be she just likes to toy with them.

"It's actually Jacq that I am worried about right now" Stefan heard Caroline saying. Damon was ignoring the whole conversation from the front seat but when he heard that he glanced back at Stefan with confusion and fear in his eyes. Caroline didn't mean to say that and it was a slip of her tongue. But now that she did say that out loud she decided to tell them what is going on. Besides, Jacq never asked her not to tell them about what she is doing.

"What is Jacq up to Caroline?" asked Stefan forcefully

"She and Tyler are out chasing werewolf tonight" both Stefan and Damon turned pale hearing that.

**AN: I couldn't help but ask, do you guys think I am dragging the story longer unnecessarily? One of my friends does. If so then please tell me and I will skip elaborate details. Reviews please 'kisses and hugs' **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey ready for another chapter guys. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. I am glad that you guys are liking the story so much. On with the story then...  
**

**Chapter 25: Wolf's Bite**

The only thing that I was hoping for was that Mason was able to lock himself up in time. But no one was inside the old cell, so Mason was some where out in the woods. May be I should have just told Tyler about everything. I couldn't help but feel guilty for encouraging his curiosity and lead him this way 'the whole solve the mystery on your own thing' was completely my idea. And that gave me one more reason to accompany him in this deadly quest of searching for the truth. The moon was full and we were near the Lockwood cell. If a werewolf comes after us we will run in and lock ourselves inside the cell. Though Tyler doesn't know it yet that we are expecting a werewolf here tonight. Suddenly both of us heard a wolf's loud howl

"What is that?" asked Tyler looking around

"That is bad news" Suddenly a wolf came in our sight out of nowhere.

"Tyler hurry up inside" I yelled for him but he sprinted away from the cell. The wolf chased him as well. Despite the fact the I was standing so close to the cell and I could just get inside and be safe, I started running after them. Tyler suddenly tripped and fell. He turned to face the wolf with fear. He was shaking visibly. Mason wouldn't hurt him, would he? Yes, Mason wouldn't but it wasn't Mason but a werewolf and both Tyler and I got vampire stench on us due to hanging out with Caroline. And shockingly Mason didn't recognize Tyler like before and growled at him, about to jump on him and rip him apart.

"No" a loud scream erupted from my mouth. Hearing that the wolf turned to look at me now "Oops" I turned around and started running toward the cell as fast as possible, hoping against hope that I would reach there in time. But who was I kidding? I could never beat a werewolf in a running race. Soon it tackled me down. I fell on the ground and a broken piece of glass cut through my jeans and skin and stick in my leg below the knee caps. I let out a painful cry. I turned around and lay on my back relieving my wounded knee from any kind of pressure. But I couldn't calm down because a sharp set of teeth was right in front of my eyes, growling at me. I was king of lying beneath the hairy creature and it was hovering over me dangerously. I gulped down loudly unable to scream. But the wolf helped me with that, because before I could move away, it sank it's teeth into my flesh making me scream with the top of my lungs. It's jaws clamped down on my shoulder and threatened to tear it off. At least managed to tear off chunks of flesh from there, making me scream more. Suddenly I heard a voice, Tyler's voice

"Stop" he said with such force, commanding the wolf, as if it has no other choice but to listen to that voice. And surprisingly the wolf looked at him now and recognized him. They stared down at each other and the wolf suddenly took off leaving Tyler and me alone. Tyler came over to me running, panicked right away when he saw the state of my shoulder. I tried to sit up but couldn't without Tyler's help. He was on the verge of tears. The pain I was feeling was indescribable.

"Jacq" I heard another voice from distance "Stefan" I whispered. I looked at Tyler

"Tyler you need to go" I whispered with force. If Damon was with Stefan and if he saw Tyler, he would kill him right away

"What? No, I can't leave you here" I took a deep breath so suppress the pain

"You need to go right now, please" I pleaded. Stefan came there in a blink but thankfully without Damon. He came over to us quickly

"Jacq, oh my god" he noticed the mess on my shoulder right away

"Tyler go, please" Stefan looked at him "I will take care of her" Stefan said to him forcefully. Tyler walked away even though he didn't want to. He was feeling guilty too. If he wasn't being stubborn we wouldn't be here. But I wasn't mad at him. How can I be? When it was my fault in the first place that he chose to find out the truth this way. Stefan's phone rang, he quickly picked it up

"I found her. It's really bad. Come over here fast" said Stefan and I turned paler than I was

"Is Damon coming? No, no no no why did you ask him to come here. He is going to kill me" Right now if someone asks me to choose between facing Damon and ten werewolves at once, I would choose the second one gladly.

"Trust me I will help him this time. What were you thinking Jacq?" Stefan downright started scolding me like a child

"Seriously Stef, I am okay. You don't need to be paranoid. And Damon really doesn't need to come here" the thought of facing Damon right now gave me unnatural strength and tolerance of pain. I was actually scared of facing Damon right now and I just encountered a werewolf, the irony of the situation.

"You are missing flesh on your shoulder, did you realize that yet?" Stefan said shaking his head and checked the wound more properly. The more he observed the more tensed he got

"How can you even talk right now?" he asked checking my knee next. Only if he knew how many times I was shot or nearly shot or stabbed or was about to get stabbed while dealing with all the underworld drug dealers then he wouldn't be asking me this. Though this is the first time I got bitten by a wolf but hey everything has a first time and I definitely want it to be my last time too. I flinched as Stefan pulled out the piece of glass out of my leg. A small cry left my lips as well. In a blink Damon was there too and he looked at my wounds. I didn't dare to look at him and see his expression. I don't know whether he is mad or furious or worried or just shocked. I kept staring at my lap, refusing to look up. I left his fingers gaze around the wound on my shoulder

"I am taking her to the boarding house" said Damon to Stefan who nodded in return. Obviously he won't take me to the hospital. Because in there Damon wouldn't be able to yell at me. Is Stefan gonna leave me alone with Damon now? I felt horror inside me now. No, how can he do that to me? I was lifted off from the ground. Damon gathered me in this arms in bridal style and started walking fast, almost running. I didn't dare to look up from my lap yet. Before I knew we were at the boarding house. I hoped someone would be in there, even Elena who would probably yell at me too but I will gladly take that. Anything to not be alone with Damon right now. I wonder why he hadn't said a word to me yet. Isn't he gonna shout at me or do something worse? May be he hasn't really planned out things yet and once we are inside and alone he would make me face his wrath. Damon took me straight inside the bathroom and settled me on the sink counter. I dared a glance at him when he was looking away. Busy with finding things, medicines, bandages, cottons and all. He attended to my shoulder first. He held it so gently that I felt ticklish feelings despite the pain. He cleaned it as much as possible. I dare not winch or make a single noise, and every time pain came up I closed my eyes shut and took a deep breath to make it go away. I heard him sighing in frustration when I took another deep breath due to the pain.

Damon bit onto his own wrist and made it bleed then hold it in front of my mouth from behind me "Drink" he ordered. May be the bite was too bad and it would take weeks to heal it naturally. I put my lips on his bleeding wrist, feeling like a vampire at the moment and started drinking the blood. The taste of it was not that bad. I wondered if everyone's blood tastes the same or is it just Damon's. As the blood rushed into my system I felt my wounds closing up and the pain going away faster than I thought. The feeling was quite amazing and different from anything else I have ever felt before. I stopped on my own when I felt the pain completely gone. Damon still hasn't said a word to me yet and now it was kind of making me desperate. I wanted him to talk to me, scold me, yell at me, or even threaten to kill me for being so stupid. But nothing came from him, and he just kept cleaning the blood off of my now healed wounds. I couldn't tolerate that anymore. I looked up at him finally. He was wearing such a hard emotionless face that my heart cringed inside me. Was he that mad at me? No it wasn't just anger, it was hurt, and worry, fear also. But altogether it was an unreadable expression. He was done attending me and he was walking away but I hopped off the counter, able to stand on my feet now and I instinctively held onto his wrist. He stopped and looked back at me

"I am sorry" I said softly. I opened my mouth to say more but he yanked his hand out of my hold and stepped away from me but didn't leave the room yet. He stared at me with such intense eyes that I wanted to just bury myself right away. I must have put him through real hell this time.

"Sorry? Why are saying sorry to me? As if you care, what I feel. What I felt when I saw your wounds, what I felt when I found out that you were in danger and what I felt thinking that you were out there somewhere dying. You don't give it a damn" he stared at me now while I kept my eyes down unable to meet his gaze.

"You enjoy putting everyone through hell who cares about you. And from now on I am not gonna be one of them any more"

This isn't funny anymore. My stupid stunt seriously hurt him this time. I have no right to hurt him like that and I felt so guilty for that. In all honesty I could have really died today. And for what? Nothing. I would have died just for being stupid. What would have happened to everyone then? Klaus would have taken over their world, the originals and the hybrids would have made their lives a living hell like it happened in the show. And everything I have done so far would have done nothing to save them. How could I be so stupid, risking my life like that when so many people's life is depending on me now. Yes, their lives are depending on me now because I possess the knowledge of their future and I am the one who could change it and save their lives and others as well. If I die before saving their lives then my death would be meaningless just like it was in my previous life. My death was meaningless back then but I can't let that happen here and I won't. I promised myself to be careful from now on. For the sake of my death and their lives. I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye without hesitation this time

"Even if I say that I love you" suddenly his whole expression changed. I didn't just blurt it out suddenly. I said it, I said it out loud and meant it. I confessed my feelings for him finally and in full consciousness. I professed my love for him and I am not gonna take it back ever. I walked up to him while he stayed still, the look on his face says that he doesn't believe what he just heard. I stood very close to him and looked straight into his eyes now, more deeply

"Yes I love you Damon. I am in love with you and I do care about what you feel for me. And I am really really sorry for hurting your feelings today. I didn't mean to put you through hell" there I said it, I had to say this to him. I had to let him know what I feel for him and how sorry I am. I am not expecting anything in return from him. I am not expecting him to forgive me or speak out his heart to me. He could laugh at my face for saying all this and I wouldn't care a bit. But he was just staring at me without uttering a single word. And the silence was killing me from inside. I decided it's best to leave him alone right now. Probably what I just said came to him as a huge shock. I passed by him but couldn't go far because a hand on my wrist stopped me from walking further. I turned back to look at him, at his breathtaking eyes, at his beautiful face. And before I knew it I was in his arms. I didn't hesitate to wrap my own arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I inhaled his sweet intoxicating masculine scent deeply. I felt him kiss the top of my head while holding me gently but possessively. And for the first time his possessiveness didn't feel wrong but it felt quite right to me. The whole moment felt right. I never felt anything like this before. I never knew being in his arms would make me feel so complete and it felt so right as if I belong there. I felt jolts of pleasure running through my body as his hands roamed over my back. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. He was lost in the moment too and so was I. I never wanted it to end, I wanted this time to freeze over. But sadly it was short lived because Elena came running in the room and much to our disliking we had to break apart and stand away from each other

"Jacq are you okay. Oh my god I was so worried about you" she engulfed me in a hug which I returned her gladly

"Yeah I am fine Elena. Damon gave me his blood so the wounds are completely healed now" I realized that I felt shy mentioning Damon's name but hide the feeling well

"Was it that bad?" she asked worried and I nodded my head

"Well a werewolf's love bite isn't exactly a gentle thing. I wouldn't want another one for sure" my eyes glanced at Damon and saw him scrawling at me angrily, making me smirk and I even winked at him when Elena was not looking. He glared playfully for that and rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't understand it Jacq, why were you there if you knew already that a werewolf was out there in the woods. How can you be so stupid?" I sighed heavily

"I had my reasons Elena, I can't explain that to you. You wouldn't understand it anyways" she frowned at me

"Try me. Just tell me what were you thinking" I shook my head. Why does she always have to know about everything? "I am sorry Elena but I can't. Tyler-" I shut my mouth quickly, I really didn't want to discuss my worry and concern for Tyler in front of Damon right now when I just said that I love him. Elena sighed giving me her helpless look that would usually get everyone sentimental and make them tell her everything, specially Stefan. But that look never works on me. She finally gave up on trying to make me talk.

"Fine, lets go home then" she said but before I could nod to her Damon spoke up

"I think you should leave her here tonight. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, it could have some bad effects on humans too. She should be under close observation for a while" I lowered my face to hide my smile from Elena. Damon could seriously act well when needed. Right now he was looking worried as hell. Elena nodded

"Okay, I will stay here too then" Damon rolled his eyes inwardly while still played it cool

"Don't be silly Elena, you must be tired as hell after the long trip to Duke. You must go home and take rest. And take Stefan with you. Someone needs to watch over your house tonight" Elena thought for a moment then nodded. She looked at me

"Are you gonna be okay?" I put up my most innocent and clueless face and nodded to her

"Yeah, I guess" I saw Damon smirking at that, that Elena missed to see. She then turned to Damon

"Thanks for taking care of Jacq. I think I can forgive you for killing Jeremy now" he flashed her a smile that made me raise my eye brows at him. Elena continued talking

"I guess I can't stay mad at you anymore, after all you gave me all those information about my lineage, took an arrow for me in the back, then you gave Jacq your blood to heal her and took care of her so well. It's enough to make me forgive you for what you did. And thanks for doing all these when you didn't have to" Damon took the arrow on his back this time too. I guess somethings will never change. But Elena didn't have to trick Damon in telling her things this time, he did it on his own, that's a change. May be he is really desperate to get forgiveness from Elena. Why am I not surprised?

"So, we are friends now" he said hopefully making me roll my eyes at them

"Yeah, we are friends now" Elena then walked over to Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. Damon too returned the hug affectionately making me glare at the couple. Perhaps I shouldn't have expressed my feelings to him at all. God, I can't believe he is making me regret confessing my love for him within ten minutes. Then totally avoiding me Damon walked Elena up to the front door while still holding her hand. I followed them too, I was totally gaping at them from a distance. Why was he doing this? Then I remember that I accidentally said Tyler's name and he was doing this to get back to me. I shook my head to myself. When he is gonna grow up?

Elena finally walked out of the door and Damon closed it behind and actually locked it for the first time. I groaned inwardly. If he thinks I am gonna jump into bed with him right away then he is up for another surprise from me. I may have said that that I love him but I am not gonna get physical with him any time soon. He returned back to me smirking, no one was in the house except the two of us. I crossed my arms over my chest

"So, do tell me what kind of bad effects a werewolf bite could have on humans?" I asked smirking back at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist slowly and pulled me closer. I let him do that. He leaned in closer to me

"Well, first of all it can make humans feel sorry for hurting someone" he said in a low voice and he planted a kiss on my shoulder

"It can make humans apologize for that" he kissed the curve of my neck now making me shiver as jolts of pleasure went though my body again only this time more stronger than before

"It can make humans courageous enough to speak out their deepest truest feelings" he planted a kiss on my jaw line now getting closer to my lips with every effect. Now he cupped my face with one hand and looked into my eyes

"It can definitely make humans confess their love very easily" he whispered slowly in his husky sexy voice and leaned in closer to my lips but I put a finger on his, preventing him from crushing his lips on mine so fast. I smiled at him when he looked confusedly at me

"I know about another effect a werewolf bite has on humans" he smirked at me and asked "What?" my smile grew wider

"It can make humans change their minds too" Damon was completely taken aback by that. I smirked at him now "Good night Damon" saying that I slipped out of his hold and started walking towards the stairs to find myself a bedroom but Damon was in front of me in a blink

"What?" he asked still not believing what he just heard me saying

"You heard me, I have changed my mind" I walked past him but he was again in front of me "About what?" I crossed my arms again

"About being your lover" he narrowed his eyes at me

"You can't do that, you already said that you are in love with me" I shrugged my shoulders at him

"So, what? It definitely didn't stop you from getting all over Elena" Damon rolled his eyes at me

"Seriously, you are gonna do this now. Come on Elena is just a friend and you know it" I narrowed my eyes at him

"May be I do know that but you can't stand my friendship with Tyler so why should I accept yours with Elena?" Damon sighed surrendering

"Fine, let's make a deal then, I won't get between your friendship with the Lockwood kid anymore and in return you won't get all worked up about the friendship between me and Elena. Sounds good" I pretend to think for a moment then nodded

"Excellent, it's a deal then" I said smiling at him. He came closer to me again in a blink and wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer a bit roughly this time. My body completely pressed against his now, making chills running down my spine and my heart skipped couple of beats as well

"Now where were we" he whispered smirking at me then leaned in very closer to my face. One more inch and our lips would meet each other. But I looked past him and yelled suddenly

"Stefan" it made Damon jump away from me right away and he looked behind to find his brother, completely forgetting that he locked the doors a while ago. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He glared at me for ruining the perfect moment

"You didn't really think it would be that easy to get a kiss from me, did you?" I smirked at him and laughed when he scrawled at me angrily

"Good night Damon, sweet dreams" saying that I walked away from the living room with a huge smile and found myself a bedroom where I crashed down immediately. But when I almost fell sleep Damon came into the room and gathered me in his arms then took me in his bed room. He put me on his bed gently. I feared for once about what he is going to to. I don't want things to go so fast between us. But he just got in bed and wrapped himself around me and fell asleep. Well I could allow that little comfort to him. Besides, I always get good sleep with Damon as well. Things are gonna change very much from now on between me and Damon. I hope I will be able to handle them.

**AN: Reviews guys 'love you all'**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This chapter will reveal the truth about why Jacqueline is in their world. There isn't much anything else here. Hope you like it and make sense to you. The reviews were great. I know many of you wanted Damon and Jacq to kiss in the previous chapter. But I have better things planned for their first kiss. You guys just have to wait a bit for that. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 26: Jenna's Barbecue and the dream  
**

The kind of relation built up between me and Damon after my blunt confession, if I say it's awkward, then it would be the underestimate of the century. While I was pretending to be everything normal between us, like before when we were just friends, trying to ignore everything and anything romantic. Damon wasn't letting go of a single chance to seduce me. It's sometimes so frustrating, trying to fight the sexual tension when ever Damon was around me. I just wanted to take things slow. As I was never been in a relation with a guy before, I needed time to get used to of the mere concept let alone get all mushy over it right away. Besides, we weren't exactly a couple yet or in any kind of relation. Last time I checked I am still fifteen and it would be so weird to go out together as a couple so soon. Not to mention no one would like it or even accept it. So, even though I said I love him, I want our relation to remain on friendship level between us for some time. But Damon didn't understand it at all or didn't want to understand it. Either way I was kind of going through hell. And more importantly Damon was enjoying every minute of it. Thankfully no one has noticed the changes between us yet, Stefan suspected a bit but he doesn't have any proof of what is going on between us. Besides, how could anyone prove anything because Damon still couldn't even kiss me yet. For which I kind of feel proud of myself. Resisting Damon and his seduction is anything but easy.

Today Jenna arranged for a barbecue and invited Mason in it. I already knew who's idea it is and what's going to happen today. I got an urgent call from Caroline in the morning. She asked me to come over to her house quickly. She must be paranoid by Katherine's latest visit. I entered the Forbes house and found Caroline pacing in the living room

"What's wrong Caroline?" I asked with concern in my voice. She sighed in relief seeing me there

"Thank god you came. Katherine came here last night" she blurted out

"What did she say?" I asked worriedly

"She wants me to keep Elena busy and away from the boarding house, so that she could spend time with Stefan. I have no idea what to do" Caroline looked scared and frustrated. I pulled her into a hug to comfort her and calm her down.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Care" we both sat on the crouch

"Should I warn Stefan about it? What if Katherine kills him?" Caroline was worried about Stefan's safety with Katherine. Only if she knew that Katherine could kill anyone but not Stefan. The heartless bitch has a heart too.

"No, Caroline, you can't do that. You are gonna do exactly what you were told to do. You are in no position to challenge Katherine. She will really kill you without a second thought" Caroline nodded

"But what about Stefan?" she asked with concern

"I don't think Katherine has planned to kill Stefan. She would have asked you to keep Damon away then not Elena" she nodded getting the point

"Yeah, you are right. God I hate doing her dirty job" Caroline sighed out in frustration. "How am I suppose to keep Elena away? You know how she is when it comes to Stefan"

"Just play it cool Care. I am sure we will find a way out of it soon" her face suddenly fell

"What's wrong?" she looked up at me with sad eyes "I broke up with Matt" she said softly. I knew this would have happened sooner or later

"Why? I thought you guys were doing great. Did you loose control around him?" she nodded sadly

"It's not safe for him to be around me anymore. I mean who was I kidding with when I thought things could really work between me and Matt even if I am a vampire now. I should have broke up with him the minute I turned" she laughed in sadness. I know that this is how it's suppose to be. Caroline was supposed to break up with Matt and get closer to Tyler slowly. Then why doesn't it feel right. I thought for a moment and decided to give Matt and Caroline one more chance. If still it didn't work then I will help bring Caroline and Tyler together.

"Care, call Matt and ask him to come over here" Caroline looked confusedly at me

"What? Why?"

"Because we are gonna tell him everything" her eyes went wide like a cartoon

"You are kidding right" I shook my head.

"I am serious Caroline. If Stefan and Elena could be a couple then why can't you and Matt. What if Matt accepts you too like Elena accepted Stefan. So this is what we are gonna do. We are gonna explain everything to him. We have to give him a chance to choose. If everything work out fine then good and if it goes terribly wrong, then you can always use compulsion on him" I could tell she already like the idea

"Are you sure?"she asked for confirmation

"Absolutely. Now hurry up. We have a barbecue to catch up too"

Caroline called Matt and he came over to the house. He wasn't really in a good mood. "What is it Caroline?" he asked rudely

"Please come in" Caroline said with a smile not really minding his rudeness. Matt entered and got confused when he saw me there

"Hey Matt" I greeted him. He frowned in confusion "What is going on?" Caroline looked at me and I nodded. She took a deep breath

"Matt I called you here to confess something to you" as Caroline began to explain things, Matt jumped from one emotion to other. At first he was ignorant and didn't believe it at all, then seeing Caroline's vampire face he was shocked at first then scared as hell. After some explaining from me he relaxed a bit, then he started to understand things properly and asked questions to us. Then he got angry when Viki's death came up. He was furious when he learned that Stefan and Damon killed her. And started hating vampires right away. It took a lot of explaining to make him understand the situation when Viki died. Even though he wasn't hating Caroline anymore he was still mad at the Salvatore brothers. Well I guess he has a right to be mad at them. He was also hurt that Elena knew everything all along and didn't tell him anything because for Matt Elena is his best friend and didn't expect such betrayal from her. She is technically dating his sister's murderer right under his nose. And he knew nothing about it till now.

None of us talked for a while and let Matt absorb all the things that he learned. It's not easy for anyone to handle things like this so fast. I cleared my throat to gain Matt's attention

"Matt, you do realize that the only reason we told you all this, is because we wanted to give you a chance to choose things" he nodded reluctantly

"I know, but this is all too much. I don't know what to choose anymore" I sighed, Caroline was tensed I could see that. She was anticipating Matt's answer

"Let me help you. First tell me do you really think that you can handle knowing the truth or do you want to forget all about this?" he thought for a moment

"I want to remember it all. I am living in the world of supernaturals. It's best that I am at least aware of them" I nodded. I looked at Caroline now as I am about to ask the most important question

"What do you want to do with your relation with Caroline? Will you accept her as a vampire and love her like,... you used to?" he sighed heavily

"I don't know. I am not sure what I want. I am sorry Caroline but I need time" Caroline walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"It's okay Matt I understand you. You can take all the time you want. I have eternity to wait for you" Matt nodded gratefully

"You are not gonna avoid us like plagues from now on, are you?" I asked Matt narrowing my eyes at him to which he just chuckled and shook his head

"No, I won't avoid anyone. You are still my friends" I nodded glad that he decided that "Good"

"So, we can trust you that you won't go running to the Sheriff and tell her that her daughter is a vampire now" he frowned angrily at me

"Of course I won't do that. How can you even think that?" I wanted to tell him that that's exactly what you did before. But I just shrugged my shoulders

"Because minutes ago you were hating vampires for killing Viki. How can we know that you are not gonna do something to take revenge on the Salvatore brothers" Caroline looked at me with disapproving eyes. She didn't like it that I was doubting Matt like that. But it was needed to be done. We can't have Liz on our back so soon.

"Fine if you can't trust me with your secrets then compel me to forget everything" he said angrily. I thought for a moment

"Not compel you to forget everything but we have to compel you, not to say a word about this to anyone except me and Caroline" to my surprise Matt nodded

"I think we can trust Matt, Jacq" said Caroline. I shook my head "We can't take a chance" Caroline sighed and compelled Matt

"So, now what? I won't be able to talk to anyone about vampires but you two" both Caroline and I nodded at once. Matt sighed out heavily. After talking some more Matt left the house to go back to his work

"Well things didn't go bad at all" I said when Caroline returned and dropped herself on the crouch

"Do you think Matt and I will ever be the same as before" I sighed to that "I don't know Caroline, I guess we have to just wait and watch" she nodded silently. We sat it complete silence for some time

"Why didn't you tell Tyler anything yet? He already knows that Mason is a werewolf. Why aren't you telling him about vampires and that he has the genes too?" I took a deep breathe

"It's not my place to tell him anything Care, it's Mason's job. I will let him do it" I know Mason would tell Tyler about the curse soon. At the beginning I was sure that I wanted Tyler turned but now after all this time, I am not sure anymore. I didn't want him to go through all that pain. But then he and Caroline would never come close if he doesn't trigger the curse. I have to think about it before deciding to do anything.

"What if Mason won't tell Tyler anything? Would you tell him then?" asked Caroline. I shrugged my shoulders

"May be, I mean it's not really possible to keep it a secret from a pregnant woman that she is having a baby" Caroline started laughing at my joke and chuckles escaped my lips too.

Later, Caroline was driving me back to the house. Every one else must have already arrived at the house for the barbecue. We had to stop at a signal on the road. Caroline spotted a boy across the road and glared at him, though he was looking away and didn't really see us. I frowned in confusion

"Why are you glaring at that boy Care?" I asked. She didn't stop glaring but answered me anyways

"That's Tony Kenton, mom already arrested him twice. Think he got out again. Mom always believes in his false promises of not doing anything bad again and gives him a second chance at life, well technically it is perhaps his fourth chance at life. Apparently because he is so young that mom can't bring herself to shoot him, no matter how bad he is" it was clear that Caroline hated that boy not so older than us. Did he do something to her?

"What did he do?" there was no such character as Tony Kenton in the show. So, I had no idea at all.

"He is the local drugs dealer in Mystic Falls and all the towns around. I am telling you these drugs peddlers are the worst kind of human beings possible. I mean I know I am a vampire and I have a urge to kill humans. But that's my natural nature. But they are humans. How can they bring themselves to sell other humans poisons just for some money and kill them so mercilessly. They are worse than vampires and werewolves. I mean they should be locked up in a cell for the rest of their lives for their lack of humanity or better yet shot dead. They are the ugliness of this world and life"

What Caroline just said hit me like a fast train. I didn't want anything more than to just run out of the car and run far away from this place, from everyone. The hate that Caroline's voice gave away, it made my inside cold. After all she was saying the truth. Tony Kenton is the worst kind of human being possible and so was I. I am no better than him, actually I was worse than him and deserves to be shot dead too. How can I forget that even if I am living in a world of fantasy right now, where I am a good person, doesn't change the fact that I wasn't the ugliness of life once. What if all the things happening right now is just a dream. What if I am dreaming it all up and I can wake up any moment to find out that I am still in my apartment lying on the crouch and vampire diaries is running on the screen. What if all of this is just a huge inception? Caroline's voice made me snap out of my thought

"Jacq, what's wrong?" I looked confusedly at her

"Nothing" I said. But she frowned at me "You looked in pain suddenly" I quickly composed my face

"No, no Care, I am fine" I said even though she was still looking worriedly at me

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said all those thinks about Tony. I know Jeremy once got involved with drugs too. But trust me Jeremy is nothing like Tony. I will never think that. I think I magnified my hatred for Tony too and blurted it all out to you. Otherwise I would have never brought it up in the first place" I shook my head, she thinks I am hurt because Jeremy once got addicted to drugs and I thought she was referring to him when it's completely a different cause

"I know you didn't mean anything about Jeremy. It's just what you said, it's very true. People like Tony should be punished without any mercy. They are just horrible and inhuman" and I am horrible and inhuman too. I said to myself. She nodded hesitantly and kept driving.

Soon we reached home and got inside. Ric, Jenna, Damon and Mason were all there, Elena too. Both Damon and Mason looked at me. I avoided looking at any of them and went straight to my room. My mind was buzzing with questions. All the people that I called my friends, what would they think of me if they ever find out the truth about me. Damon, the man I love, what would he think of me? Why am I here really? Why I was chosen to keep them safe and prevent their death? And how long it will last? How long I will get to stay here in this world? How long do I have to pretend to be something else, someone good? Because I am not good at all. How long do I have to lie to everyone around me about myself? How would they react to my true self, to my real life? I was sitting on my bed restlessly and taking deep breaths to calm myself down somehow.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Damon's concerned voice spoke up from beside me. When I looked up I meet with his worried eyes. I just nodded before looking away

"No, you are not okay, what happened?" he got more worried and looked so intensely at me as if he wants to get inside my soul and search for answers. I opened my mouth but shut it again without saying a word. Honestly what can I tell him but a bunch of more lies? It's better not to say anything at all and hope that he would leave me alone for the moment. He cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him again

"Jacq what happened?" I don't know what got into me but I just started talking

"Today, Caroline and I told Matt everything about vampires, in the hope that he would accept Caroline just like Elena accepted Stefan. But he couldn't accept it and Caroline had to compel him to forget everything we told him" see when ever I speak I have to lie about at least something

"Are you upset because they won't be together any more?" I shook my head

"No, I am not upset, I am scared" yes I was scared that if they ever find out the truth about me while I am still here, they will never accept me. Damon frowned at me in huge confusion because he never heard me saying that I was scared. He was kind of freaking out now

"Why are you scared Jacq?"

"I know that for a vampire or a werewolf or anything supernatural, killing humans is a natural thing. It's part of who they are. But for a human, killing other humans is not only against humanity but an unforgivable sin. And I am scared thinking how everyone would react if they ever find out that I took lives. And not just one or two but hundreds. I am scared that I won't be accepted by anyone after they find out that, not even by you" Damon started at me for a while then checked my forehead with the back of his hand

"You don't seem to have any fever. Have you been drinking with Blondie?" I felt like breaking down in tears that moment. I was telling him the truth for the first time. Why can't he see that? I am a bloody murderer, why can't he realize that?

"I am serious Damon" I said strongly to which he rolled his eyes

"What are you serious about, Jacq? You are scared that no one will accept you if they found out that you killed hundreds of people. You? Are you even hearing yourself? The only one you can hurt is yourself. You don't have it in you to hurt someone else let alone take another life. What got into you really?" I frowned at him angrily

"Just give me a straight answer, will you? What would you do if you ever find out that I am one of the worst kinds of human being alive?" he sighed heavily

"I am gonna go downstairs. We have a wolf in the house to entertain" kissing the side of my head he walked out of my room. I closed my eyes shut. I wish he would tell me, give me an answer. He would probably hate me if he ever find out the truth about me. He would hate me more knowing that how I was playing with their lives at first when I came here. He would absolutely loath me if he ever learned that I lied to him more than I took breaths. I couldn't be in the house anymore. I needed to get out and go far away from everyone. I rushed downstairs, thankfully everyone was in the living room playing. I grabbed a bottle of beer and dashed out of the house. I stopped near the Mystic Falls garden and dropped myself on the bench. I opened the bottle and gulped down half of the drinks at once. Hopefully it will make my pain go away for the moment. But it didn't help, the pain only increased more and created a pressure in my chest that threaten to suffocate me to death. Without thinking I broke the glass bottle and stabbed the broken edge in my thigh with force. Instantly a loud scream escaped my chest and released me of all the suffocation at once. The pain shot through my entire body and I go blind for a while. A white light hit my eyes and I couldn't see anything else, just heard some voices around me. I tried to concentrate on what the voices were saying. It was difficult at first but then I heard everything clearly. They were talking to me, they were saying things to me. I heard these voices before. In those dreams that I never remember after waking up. Hopefully this time I will remember everything that I just learned.

"Are you fucking bloody crazy?" a voice snapped me out of my trance and brought me back to the fictional reality. I looked up to find Carter, the guy I saved from the carnival whom Caroline was supposed to kill. He quickly bent over and pulled out the broken bottle out of my leg. A painful cry came out of my mouth

"What were you thinking?" he yelled at me but I didn't say a word.

"Oh my god" I heard another voice not from far. My head snapped up and I saw Bonnie standing there with horrified face. She is hanging out with Carter now, wow.

"You know her?" asked Carter. Bonnie came running over to me

"Yes, she is my friend" She flinched seeing the wound

"Well, your friend is either suicidal or has some mental issues. She stabbed herself with a broken bottle" he show Bonnie the broken piece of bottle that he just pulled out. Bonnie gasped and looked at me with terrified eyes

"Jacq, what happened to you? Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to make sure that I am not dreaming" I said slowly and softly. While it freaked out Bonnie more, Carter simply said

"Do you want me to call the hospital or the mental hospital, Bonnie?" Bonnie glared at him to which he rolled his eyes

"I will take care of her. You go ahead, I will meet you at the grills later" Carter left and Bonnie put her hand on my wound making me jump a bit. She started saying spells and within moments the wounds healed.

"Thanks Bon" but she glared at me

"What is going on Jacq? Do you know what you just did?" then she went soft "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I shook my head

"No, Bonnie, there is nothing to worry about. I don't know what got into me. But I am okay now. Relax" she looked at me some more before nodding

"Fine, if you say so. Come on I will take you home" I really wanted to be alone right now

"It's okay Bonnie, I will be okay. You don't have to walk me home. I am okay. I will see you later" I didn't give her a chance to say other wise and walked away from her. When I was enough away from Bonnie I slowed my pace. I am glad that I stabbed myself. Because now I know why I am here and what do I have to do.

I remember when I was lying on the crouch back in my real life waiting for death, the only thing I was wishing for was another chance at life. I was wishing if I could take it all back that I ever did. I was wishing if I had a chance to save all the lives I took. I was wishing if I had a chance to be a better person. I wished I had someone to love and some one who loved me. I wished to have someone to care about me and not be alone anymore. By sending me here, life has given me that second chance. It allowed me an opportunity to do everything that I wished to do in my death bed. Ric was right after all. This is really a second chance for me. And my quest is to save every single innocent life here. And prevent death of those who didn't deserve to die in the show. By doing so, I will be free from all the guilt that I had for killing people back in my other life. And I will be free from it's punishment too. My soul will be spared from burning in hell for eternity. But I can't stay here forever. I learned this now that as soon as all the innocent lives will be spared from death I will have to go back to my real life. Where I am already dead because I killed myself, so once I am done here, I will just die and hopefully my soul will go somewhere peaceful. Because I already suffered enough in my life. I don't want to suffer in my death too. I just hope that I will succeed in my task. Because this isn't gonna be an easy job to do from now on.

**AN: I hope that wasn't too tricky and you guys understand it well. But if you have any confusion you are free to ask me. Please review guys. Next update at 200 review *wink* 'love you all'**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I Love you guys, I really do. And that's why here is another chapter for you. Thanks, thanks thanks for the reviews. They are amazing. Hope you will like this chapter. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 27: A little talk with Katherine**

I entered the house again. For the second time during the barbecue. Jenna saw me entering

"Where were you?" Ric was right behind her and he looked at me with calculating eyes feeling something was off about me at the moment

"I just needed some fresh air Jenna" she looked worriedly at me but didn't ask further questions on that.

"Food is in the kitchen, please help yourself" I nodded though I wasn't in the mood for eating anything, I went to the kitchen. I saw Damon and Mason shaking hands when I entered. Both of them saw me as I walked inside. Mason had this guilty look on his face but I smiled at him

"Hi Mason, you having a good time?" I asked as I got myself a juice cane from the fridge

"Yeah, I am having a good time" he paused for a moment, struggling with words I guess "Listen Jacq, I am really sorry for hurting you. I have no control when I am a wolf" I breathed out a laugh

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly expecting you to waggle your tail at me happily" Mason let out a chuckle at that but Damon narrowed his eyes at me. I took a gulp from the cane satisfying my thirst

"Besides, I knew already that werewolves doesn't have control on themselves once they turn. I knew the risks of facing you in your wolf form. I took the risk on my own. You have nothing to feel guilty about" Damon and Mason exchange looks that I didn't quite understand

"I could have killed you. Why did you do it?" asked Mason seriously and for the first time Damon didn't look hatefully at him. I on the other hand shrugged my shoulders

"What can I say? I guess, I just love playing games with death. It's quite fun" I smirked thinking how true it is for me. Damon kept looking at me with a hard stare where Mason simply looked troubled about me and was trying to figure me out. I like this making people clueless about me.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening" saying that I made my way to my room. I already decided that I will stop Damon from stabbing Mason. Hopefully then Mason won't try to do anything to the Salvatore brothers and I will only have to stop Damon from hurting him. I walked up to my window still sipping a little from the juice cane. I noticed that my jeans were torn where I stabbed the bottle and a bit blood soaked too. I better change it before someone notices it. I was just turned away from the window and came face to face with Damon's broad chest. I almost crashed into him. I looked up to see a pissed off look on his face. I frowned in confusion at him.

"What got you pissed off?" I inquired. I swear I will flip if this is about my forgiving Mason so easily. But what he actually asked, really startled me

"How did you get hurt?" he asked glancing at my thigh. I sighed heavily

"Trust me Damon, you don't wanna know" suddenly he grabbed my waist and put me on my study desk and looked at the messed up area properly. He grabbed a fist full of my jeans and tore it off from the supposedly wounded place to take a better look at it

"Hey" I protested but the damage was already done. I have no choice but to threw away the jeans now.

"It's already healed. Who healed it?" he asked seriously "Bonnie" I replied calmly

"Now tell me what happened?" he asked with such strong voice. I knew he wouldn't let it go until I tell him about it

"Fine, if you insist, I stabbed myself with a broken beer bottle. Then Bonnie found me and healed me. Then I came back home. End of story" he furrowed his brows and scrawled dangerously at me

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting weird the whole day. What is it? Is it your time of the month or something?" I can't believe he seriously asked me that. I felt my cheeks getting heated already. They must be turning bright red.

"Shut up Damon. I was just feeling angry at myself okay. But I am fine now. No need to brood over me" Damon crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at me. I was worried now. Nothing good happens when he looks like an overprotective lover

"You are officially under my suicidal watch now" I rolled my eyes at him "Come on, if I wanted to kill myself I would have stabbed my heart, not my leg" I looked at my lap and noticed the state of my jeans

"And you owe me a pair of jeans now since you so mercilessly ruined this one" Damon sighed heavily obviously trying to calm down himself

"Why were you angry at yourself?" I shrugged my shoulders "Nothing worth repeating" he wasn't satisfied

"Look, I just had a moment with myself. It passed away okay. I am starting over now. I have a future to focus on" he stared at me for a while before nodding

"I am gonna go downstairs. Wouldn't want to miss the company of the wolf" he said smirking making me roll my eyes

"Leave him alone Damon. He is not your enemy" but he just smirked more and left. I quickly got changed and ready to save Mason from getting stabbed. Mason got out of the house. Damon tried to flatter Jenna but it didn't work much. She still thinks Damon is after Elena and didn't really like him. After Damon got out I dashed out of the house as well ignoring Jenna's call. Ric must be wondering too where I am running off like that. I had to look around for a while before I found them. Mason just got out of his jeep and Damon was approaching him. I ran to him as if my life was depending on it

"Damon" I called from behind him. Damon turned around hearing my voice. He frowned at me with confusion

"What are you doing here?" I walked up closer to him

"I know what you came here to do. I saw you taking the silver knife. Please Damon just leave him alone" as if he is going to listen to that

"You are going back home right now. This is none of your business" I sighed frustrated now

"Why are you so hell bent on killing him?" I was getting pissed off at his stubbornness

"Because he tried to kill you" he hissed at me angrily. I sighed rolling my eyes at him

"And which part of he wasn't under control don't you understand Damon. This is ridiculous. It was my fault that he attacked me. Don't punish him for that. And if I remember correctly Stefan also tried to kill me once. If Stefan deserves forgiveness in your book then so should Mason. And I want you to stay away from him" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Mason was watching our argument with an amused expression. He wasn't even trying to escape knowing Damon is here to kill him. Damon however narrowed his eyes at me and stepped closer enough that he is invading my personal space now.

"Listen to me carefully. He is a werewolf and a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. He is an enemy and I will get rid of him" I was getting mad at him now. Why he always have to be so difficult?

"No, you won't. Can't you see it? He is not your enemy Damon. Otherwise, he would have managed a way to kill you the minute he came into this town. He is a good person Damon, don't do this?" Damon shrugged his shoulders at me

"I don't care if he is a good person" saying that he went over to Mason in a blink and stabbed the silver knife into his abdomen. Mason dropped on his knees as Damon walked up to his Jeep and opened the back shutter. I ran to Mason and helped him pull out the knife

"I guess, it was the werewolves who started this silver myth then" I said and Mason nodded

"Probably for moments like this" I breath out a chuckle "You okay?" I asked with concern ignoring a very shocked Damon.

"Yeah, I am okay" he then looked at Damon and smirked "I was really looking forward to this last call. Now you made an enemy" I groaned out

"I can't believe this is happening" again I said inwardly shaking my head

"Did you already know that silver doesn't work on wolves?" Damon asked me angrily, feeling betrayed. I smirked at him though

"I wouldn't be just trying to talk you out of it if silver really did work on werewolves" he glared at me dangerously, clenching his jaws tight

"Why?" he growled out "Why the hell do you want to save him? What is he to you?" I wanted to groan out loud. Not another jealousy issue. God, I am tired of them.

"I told you already, he is a good person and doesn't deserve to die. And I won't let you or anyone else kill him" somehow, it pushed the danger button of his nerves and he snapped. He grabbed my arms in painful grips that threaten to break them in two and pulled me to him forcefully

"Why do you care about him so much? Are you in love with him too? Or is it just him and you lied to me" I gaped at him not believing what I just heard him say. But he really said it and meant it and it pissed me off to no limit. I tried to pull away from him but his grip tighten more. It will definitely leave bruises on me

"I can't believe you said that. But you know what? You are right. May be I really should love him instead of you. At least I wouldn't have to put up with jealousy issues with him" Damon snarled at me angrily

"You do not talk to me like that" it was that voice again, that controlling voice. It was the voice of the vampire inside him. I didn't hear that for quite a few days. And I still don't like it a bit and it sort of scared me this time. His eyes turned red and his vampire face was coming out. His hold on me became more excruciating. A little cry of pain escaped my throat. Mason got in quickly and tried to push Damon away from me

"Let her go Damon" he growled at Mason dangerously as he said that. But Mason used his full force and pushed him away from me, finally freeing me of the painful grips. Mason was about to approach him again but I stopped him

"No, Mason, you can't fight him. You are not strong enough. Just go away from here, please" he nodded then looked at my arms. Though my arms were sleeved at the moment, anyone could tell how must it look like underneath the cover, after having such painful grips on them.

"Come with me. You must be hurt" I looked back at Damon. He was more concentrating on controlling himself. I nodded to Mason and started to walk away from there. I didn't need to look back to see Damon glaring at our way. And I am actually quite surprised that he didn't launch himself at Mason right then and there. Mason and I got into his jeep and he drove it up to the Lockwood mansion

"I don't want to go in there now" I spoke up. He just nodded understanding that I didn't want to face Tyler in this state.

"I will be right back" I nodded to him. He left and got inside the house. I got out of the jeep and hopped up on the bonnet and sat there. Mason returned with some stuffs. I took off my jacket and uncovered my arms. Just as I thought, it did create quite nasty looking bruises on my arms. I was lucky to not have any broken bones.

"Is he always like this?" asked Mason obviously asking about Damon

"Pretty much, once he snapped and almost killed my brother. I call him walking time bomb, no one really knows when he would explode" I said normally as if nothing happened between us just a while ago. Mason started attending to the wounds carefully

"You don't sound hateful at all, especially after what he just did to you" I shrugged my shoulders

"Damon and his jealousy issues. I am kind of used to of it now. Besides, I know he is going to regret it later and it's going to hurt him hundred times worse" we were silent for sometime

"I wish Damon had accepted your offer of peace. Now you guys will be on killing each other mission. This didn't need to happen" I said sadly then I looked at him and he looked at me as well

"I won't let you hurt him" I said out loud "Neither will I let him hurt you. You can play around all you want but when any of you will try to cross the line, I will be there to stop you because I want both of you safe and alive, not just one" Mason looked intensely at me for a moment

"I know you love him. You have reasons to want him safe. But why do you want to save me? I don't get it" I sighed heavily

"I don't want to lie to you Mason. It's better not to explain anything at all. Just know that I need to keep you safe as well because you are good, and you deserve to live a happy life. I have to give you that life for the sake of my soul" I made a mistake once already, by letting Viki Donavon die. She didn't deserve to die but I did nothing to stop her death. If I let Mason die too, my eternal soul will be damned. And I will do everything in my power to stop it from happening. Mason just sighed heavily, obviously not understanding what I meant but he didn't push it further.

"You should stay out of it Jacq. It's best for you" I nodded

"I know. I never wanted any of this. But I can't turn my back on it now. We all have a part in this that we have to play" he nodded to that

"I understand what you mean. But you are just a kid. You deserve a normal life"

"Well Harry Potter got sucked into the supernatural world at the age of eleven. I am older than that. I think I can handle it" I said cheerfully that made Mason laugh. After a while I spoke up again.

"One more thing, before you get busy with scheming Damon's death plans. Think about Tyler at first. He only knows a bit and it's driving him crazy. And a Tyler on edge can do all kind of stupid things in the world. Just be careful about him. I could have told him everything already but didn't, because you are his family and he has a right to know about it from you, not from an outsider" Mason let out a heavy sigh of helplessness

"I don't want him involved" he stated

"Neither did I. But since he witness you turning into a wolf, it will only increase his curiosity until he learns the full truth and he will get further involved in it if he kept searching for the truth on his own. Keeping him in the dark won't help him now" Mason looked at me with understanding expression now but I said more

"Look, it's up to you what you are gonna do with Tyler. I just don't want him to get in trouble while looking for answers" he nodded, understanding my concern for Tyler. Later Mason offered to drop me back home but I declined the offer politely. I needed to be alone for a while.

I didn't want to go home yet. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just kept walking in slow steps lost in my own thoughts. Elena and Katherine must have met already. I remembered their encounter vividly. I hoped Mason would tell Tyler everything tonight. I wondered what Tyler gonna choose this time. Is he going to choose to stay from this supernatural world while living in it? Like he did in the show. Or is his decision gonna change this time? I realized that no matter what he decides to do I have to let Katherine turn him, otherwise he and Caroline would never get close. Then Caroline would just keep pinning over Matt and Tyler would just be lonely in his love life. Both of them will get more lonely once I am gone, Tyler more than Caroline. I wondered what would happen to them and everyone else once I will leave their world. Will they remember me? Or are they just going to forget about me. Will my memories be erased from their minds once I am gone? I am a non-existing character after all.

As I kept thinking about all these thought, about leaving everyone behind, I suddenly felt like breaking down on my knees and cry out loud. I felt so empty from inside. As if someone took away a huge part of me and never going to return it back. Perhaps I shouldn't have got so emotionally attached with everyone. But then again this is my only chance of living happily before death comes for me. Better use this chance while I can.

I had no idea where I was going really. My feet got their own mind at the moment and they were taking me to nowhere. After walking for a while longer I spotted a figure not so far away from where I was standing. I recognized the person right away. Katherine. I had no idea that the path I was walking down would led me straight to Katherine. Why I came here of all the places in Mystic Falls? Why to her? To get killed? No, it didn't feel like danger at the moment. I wasn't getting any feelings that I should start running right now, away from this place, away from her. It's quite strange really knowing that she could kill me in a blink, I still didn't feel threatened or alarmed in her presence. Katherine however was looking up at the moon. A small smile playing on her lips as she touched them gently. She must be remembering her time with Stefan back in 1864. I do know as a matter of fact that this cruel heartless selfish vampire is actually really deeply in love with the younger Salvatore son. And the love is radiating off of her face at the moment.

I don't know where this courage came from in me, I found myself slowly walking up to her and stopped right beside her. I knew very well that she was well aware of my presence by her. I wondered why she hasn't made a move yet. I should have been dead by now but she wasn't even looking at me. May be she was really in a good mood. I sighed feeling relief for god knows why and I looked up at the moon myself.

"The moon is very romantic tonight. Must be stirring up some beautiful memories" I said to her in a low voice. She looked at me now but I kept looking at the sky

"You are either very brave or very stupid to come here and stand with me" I looked at her now, she was standing with crossed arms and trying to look scary

"I have no idea why I came here. My feet walked me here right up to you. But now that I am here, I am glad that I came" Katherine frowned at me in confusion

"And why is that?" I shrugged my shoulders carelessly

"Because now I know something that no one else does" Katherine stared hard at me before narrowing her eyes dangerously

"And what that would be?" it's my utmost surprise that she was actually talking to me not trying to tear me apart in pieces. I took a deep breath before speaking up

"I know now that beneath all the layers of hardness, selfishness and cruelty of Katherine Pierce, it's just a lonely girl with nothing but memories to live with" we stared at each other for quite sometimes then she smiled at me, not smirk or one of her evil smiles but smile for a moment though then she smirked at me, hiding that smile quickly

"Is that so? What's your story? I have a feeling you have one too" I was shocked that she didn't get mad at me for saying that and wasn't strangling me to death. Moreover asked me about my life

"It's worst than yours, I am a lonely girl with no memories to cherish. It sucks" I sighed deeply. I didn't tell her that the memories I have of my life cause me nothing but guilt and pain. And I would be glad to get rid of them because they bring me only regression. I thought she would leave now or kill me but she didn't. We stood there in complete silence and looked up at the moon again together.

"What do want most in your eternal life?" I asked breaking the silence after a while and I have no idea why I asked that. I just did and was surprised to receive an answer from her

"Some one to love, perhaps a family too" I just nodded and didn't say a word after that

"What do you want from your life?" Katherine asked with a casual careless tone, not so seriously at all. Perhaps thinking what could possibly a young teenager like me want from life other than a loving boyfriend and some best friends. But the answer I gave her, she really didn't expect that

"I want nothing from my life" she titled her head a little and looked at me with a strong stare

"So, you already have everything you want in your life" she spoke with envy in her voice now. It made me chuckle darkly and shrugged my shoulders at her

"Quite the opposite actually" she frowned at me

"Then it isn't believable that you don't want anything in your life" she stated strongly, surely

"It's not something I want from my life Katherine, it's something I want from my death. I want my soul to rest in peace when I die" I don't know why the hell I said that to her and it surprised both of us. I was surprised that I told her that and she was surprised hearing that. She looked at me seriously now

"Why would you want that?" she asked because she realized how seriously I said that and meant that. I took a deep breath not sure what to say but then suddenly something came out of my mouth that I didn't even think about saying

"Because for a human death is eternal, not life. And I don't want to feel any pain and suffering in my eternity" we were both looking at each other with calculating eyes. Katherine was trying to understand why I said what I just said and I tried to understand what she is thinking about me now. I realized that it's quite late and I should be going back home now or Jenna would be worried about me. I sighed heavily

"It was nice meeting you Katherine. See you soon" saying that I started walking away from her. She didn't tackle me down or snapped my throat or anything. And let me walk away. I never thought meeting Katherine will be like this. But I am happy it happened this way. I wouldn't be happy if I had to die on the first encounter with her. But suddenly I started realizing that I was feeling a lot better. It's really a mystery actually. May be talking to Katherine and pouring a bit of my heart to her caused this good feeling. If so, I would like to meet her again very soon. I do know that we will meet again very soon.

**AN: So, what do you guys think? I hope I get lots and lots of reviews. 'kisses and hugs'**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I am sure this chapter will surprise you all. And I would really like to hear your opinion about it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 28: Change of Choice**

Its founder's cleaning day today and the whole town is kind of busy. Every one is going to gather in the park and work together. I have to be there to stop Mason and Damon from killing each other. I hate this. Elena and Stefan are pretending to fight in front of everyone and Caroline is keeping an eye on them and reporting everything back to Katherine and me as well. I didn't say her yet that they were pretending. God knows that girl is the worst kind of liar. And Katherine would catch it right away that she is lying even before she would speak. It's better she feels guilty for betraying her best friend than die in Katherine's hand again for lying. On other important news, I decided to avoid Damon until he apologizes to me for being a jerk. I will not speak to him the whole day. Who cares if it pissed him off more? I am tired of his jealous and control issues. Either he is going to work on it or stay away from me. I was getting ready for the day like everyone else. I thought about trying something different today, not regular jeans and tops. I searched my closet to find something interesting and after ten minutes I found one. I never saw that dress before but it was there. It's a different shades of baby blue color small dress. Blue? aha, Damon's favorite color. How would he feel if I wear a dress of his favorite color and flirt with Mason then? That would be Hilariously mean. The mere thought made me smirk. I put on the dress and stood in front of the mirror to check myself out.

"Not bad at all" I said to myself looking at my own reflection. The dress stopped right above my knees, it's more like a kid's frock. It hung from my shoulders by two strings of sleeves and hugged my upped body fittingly, exposing my small curves perfectly. Then from the waist line it just spread out and got layers of clothes of different blue colors around. But it was no way a party dress and perfectly fine for the occasion. It will just make me look really good and attractive for the day. I curled my hair in loose spirals and kept them open. Then I put on a pair of white high heel sandals, ones that Caroline loves to wear all the time. It was five inches high and wide, not really a pencil heel type. It got strings with it that wrapped around my slim legs in twists. I put a little light make up too and stood in front of the mirror again. I couldn't help but send a flying kiss to my image right now.

"Perfect" I said out loud. This blue dress will leave Damon in blue balls for sure. I am looking absolutely hot and I am not lying about it.

"Woah, what the hell?" I looked away from the mirror to look at the door and found a shocked looking Jeremy standing there with wide eyes. I shrugged my shoulders at him

"What?" he walked straight into my room and looked at me up and down with crossed arms

"You are not going out like this" he said at once. My eye brows shot up "What? Why? What's wrong?" he narrowed his eyes at me

"If you walk around the town like this, half the population of Mystic Falls will be ogling at you and who knows how many will try to hit on you. And I don't have the time to be your personal body guard. So go change please" I rolled my eyes at him but feeling smug any ways. It only confirmed that I really am looking good.

"No, way in hell Jeremy. It took me half an hour to get ready. Besides, I will be with Caroline, so no one would dare to hit on me. Relax" Jeremy shook his head hopelessly

"Why are you dressing like this any ways? Is something special today?" he asked wondering. I shook my head

"Nope, just feel like trying something new. By the way why were you here?" I asked knowing he must have something to ask me

"You know Elena already told me everything about werewolves but I want to hear more from you. I don't exactly trust her that she told me everything. What did Tyler say to you about this?" I took a deep breath

"If you want to know what Tyler said to me, then you better go ask him. He will be at the grills today. He doesn't really like doing cleaning up chores. I am not gonna give away his secrets, not even to you and break his trust in the process. So, if you want to know, make him tell you and don't get me involved, Okay" he just nodded to that and didn't say any thing in protest. I went downstairs where Elena was waiting for me.

"Hey sis, I am ready, lets go" she looked at me then her eyes went up and down over my form but she didn't say anything and just nodded. She is pretending to be upset about Stefan. When we reached the park we met up with Caroline. Care flashed me a huge smile

"Girl, you are looking gorgeous today" then she gave me a hug "Thanks, after all I take my fashion tips from you" we both laughed at that. Elena avoided us and kept looking sad. We started walking toward the park when my eyes fell on Stefan and Mason. They were obviously having the talk where Stefan was apologizing for Damon's mistake. Trying to repair the damage his brother done and being the good Salvatore. They shook their hands. Stefan's eyes flicked to Elena and then fell on mine. I smirked at him and suppressing a smile he looked away. Then Mason turned around and saw me as well.

"Jacq" he called for me. I stopped walking. Caroline and Elena looked at Mason too with confused eyes. He walked up to us. I glanced back at Stefan and found Damon there too talking to him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and signaled Caroline to go without me. She took Elena with her though Elena wanted to stay and know what Mason has to talk to me about. As if Mason is going to ever talk to me in front of her about certain things. Once they are gone, out of Elena's ear shot though Caroline could still hear us and the other two vampires were very capable of hearing us as well. And they were currently looking at us one with angry glare and another with furrowed brows. But I ignored them and focused on Mason

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly

"I talked to Tyler yesterday and told him everything about this werewolf curse" I nodded and sighed in relief inwardly. I thought some thing else happened. the way he looked serious.

"What did he say?" I asked him curiously

"Nothing. He didn't say anything after I talked to him about it. That's why I am asking you to talk to him. Find out what he is thinking. What is going through his head right now. You are the only one he would talk to about this" I nodded being serious

"Don't worry I will take care of him. I won't let him do anything stupid" I saw trust in his eyes for me for the first time. And I felt my heart cringe because sooner or later Tyler would trigger the curse and I won't stop it from happening.

"Anything else?" I asked and he nodded

"I have got something for you" I frowned in confusion. He pulled out something from his jeans pocket then held it in front of my eyes. It's a bracelet made of silver and a heart hanging from the joint of the two ends that too is made of silver and a huge dark blue stone sitting in that shape. It's more like the locket from titanic film. Only smaller in size. I looked confusedly at him not understanding why he is giving me this. He took my hand in his and I let him

"This will protect you from a werewolf, even during the full moon" he put it on my wrist and locked the end. It fitted my hand perfectly. I lift my hand and brought it near my eye level. The heart is hanging from my wrist now. I smelled it and it does have a beautiful smell. Wolves bane I thought to myself. But it seemed more than just that. There was something magical about it too. I felt it. I looked back at him still not believing it's actually happening.

"Since you said you want to save me for the sake of your soul, I thought that I should do something to protect you from me first. And don't think it's an effort to change your mind about being in between us. I simply don't want you get hurt by me or Tyler or by anyone else from my kind again" I stopped him to say more

"No, I wasn't thinking anything like that. It's just that, I didn't think... I am just happy...I am glad to know that you care about me like this...it really means a lot to me. Thank you" I meant it with my life which really surprised Mason. We looked intensely at each other and my voice was still quite shaken and my heart was beating faster too. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his torso and embraced him, feeling over whelmed with emotions. He returned me the hug by wrapping his arms around me. I felt like crying and tears threatened to come out but I stopped them. I didn't even glanced at the Salvatore's to see their reaction. I simply didn't want to. I pulled away slowly from him and he looked at my face carefully

"You look more beautiful than last time every time I see you. But today you are looking breathtaking" he was far away from flirting and really phrasing me. I smiled

"I think it's a side effect of a wolf bite" he laughed and shook his head at me

"Then I should stop feeling guilty about biting you immediately" I nodded to that "Yeah you should" I dared a glance at the Salvatore brothers standing not so far. They both were glaring daggers at us. And Stefan was kind of holding Damon back. I looked away from them and looked back at Mason

"Anything interesting happened this morning yet?" I asked with a smirk

"Stefan Salvatore came to apologize and threaten me at the same time. So, I guess we are good for now" I laughed a little at that

"I don't believe that. You supernatural guys are too egotistical to back out so easily from a killing each other game. Any ways good luck, you will need it" He nodded

"Thanks. See you around Jacq" saying that he left and I started walking to, I should go find Caroline and Elena. But I found my way blocked by both Damon and Stefan and they looked extremely pissed off. Damon more than Stefan.

"Affectionate gifts are being exchanged now. That's a progress" said Damon bitterly looking at my wrist. I really wasn't in the mood to put up with them. So, I crossed my arms and stared hardly at them

"What?" I asked making my voice rude and angry

"You don't look happy to see us. Why? Oh! I know, I know, we are not werewolves. That's why, isn't it?" Damon was acting crazy now. I stared at him with a calm expression for some time then tried to walk away but Damon held onto my bracelet free wrist and brought me back in front of them again. Stefan got a little tensed up but didn't say anything

"Let go of me Damon. Leave me alone" I yanked my hand free from his grip. He hissed angrily at me and tried to approach me but Stefan put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from getting closer to me

"Damon, let me talk to her" he glared at me for a while then simply walked away in rage. Stefan looked back at me and asked calmly

"Jacq, what is going on?" I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest

"What do you think is going on?" he sighed "I don't know Jacq, you tell me. Why are you getting so close to Mason? Do you have any idea how pissed off Damon is right now" unbelievable really, these two Salvatore brothers

"And I should care about that, why?" I asked frowning at him. He rolled his eyes

"You know a pissed of angry Damon is always a bad news. And you are the one making him mad this time. Stop it before he hurts you or someone else" I stared at him with a hard face

"He is your brother, it's your job to keep him in check. I can't stop living just because it pisses him off. I had enough of it" saying that I walked away from him. I found Caroline and Elena working already. Caroline was talking about how she was a bitch to her mom earlier in the morning. I need to talk to her about that sometimes soon. My eyes were on Liz and Mason. I have to stop Damon from getting exposed to Liz and get ambushed later. Elena and Stefan started exchanging longing looks.

"I will be back" I said and walked away from there before Damon could reach us. Mason already talked to Liz. Soon she would spike all the drinks with Vervain to expose Damon. I quickly saved one glass of lemonade, so that it won't be spiked and stay fresh. I was walking around the drinks corner. Soon Mason came there to get a drinks and Damon followed him there too. They exchanged threats in a friendly way. None of them noticed me thankfully. Then Stefan walked up to Damon when Mason left

"So, please tell me that you were just bonding" but Damon ignored replying that and asked instead

"So, what's up with this, um f aux drama in your relationship?"

They kept talking. I quickly kissed the vervain free glass of lemonade, putting a light lipstick mark on it. Then I walked up to them. Damon took a glass from the little girl

"Thank you sweetie" he lifted it up to his lips

"Damon" I said loudly. It stopped him from taking a sip from it. He looked at me lowering the glass. I threw myself at him and made him catch me with his arms. He put the glass down on the table and I put the marked glass beside that one. Stefan was startled to see that and so was Damon. I was holding on to him as if my life was hanging on him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck in a strong embrace. Damon wrapped his own arms around my waist but it wasn't anything romantic like usual. He was confused and so was Stefan

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I leaned closer to his ear only Stefan would be able to hear me

"Nothing, just trying to save your life" I whispered. He must be getting very confused now

"Listen carefully, all the drinks are laced with vervain right now. And Liz is watching you closely. There is a glass on the table right now with a mark on it. It's vervain free. Drink from it to clear Liz's doubt about you" Stefan heard everything and was tensed now

Liz walked up to us now "Is everything alright, Jacq sweetie?" she asked with concern and a bit tensed too that I was standing so close to a may be vampire. I nodded to her

"Yes, Liz. I am fine. It's just I had a fight with Elena. I just needed some comfort" I tried to look very disturbed to make the act genuine. She nodded after a while

"Are you sure you okay now?" asked Damon making the act more perfect. I nodded. Then he picked up the marked glass and drank from it. I noticed him smirk as he saw the lipstick mark on it. Liz visibly sighed in relief. And looked happy even. Her whole face brighten up. And the three of us noticed that clearly. Liz looked at me

"Jacq, honey, we are here to enjoy the day together, let's not fight with anyone. Okay" I nodded to her putting up an innocent face. Damon still had one arm wrapped around me and his hand was gazing my side slowly sending ticklish feeling all over my body.

"Have a good day okay. Damon you too" she left with a smile.

"It's true, the drinks are laced with vervain" said Stefan once Liz left. I sighed in relief at the job accomplishment. I looked at Damon then smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back immediately and leaned in closer to my ear. His hand gripped my waist in a seductive way that made my heart beat pace up.

"You are looking very beautiful today" he whispered to me and kissed the nerve on my neck very lightly making me shiver from inside. Stefan was looking confusingly at us as I was letting Damon touch me like that and moreover, in the middle of a crowded place. But I ignored everything for a moment and concentrated on Damon who was still kissing my neck and jaw line. I leaned near his ear and whispered as much sexily as possible

"I know" I heard him groan but before he could make another more, or realize anything, I jerked his hand away from my waist in a blink and started to walk away from him, throwing a glare at his way. Damon stood still and startled for a moment but he stopped me immediately when he came back to his senses and prevented me from leaving.

"Hey where are you going?" he tried to wrap his arms around me again but I stepped away from him "Away from you" I said with a glare and tried to get away but he stopped me again

"Just listen to me okay" he kept his distance and pleaded with his eyes. I stopped trying to get away from him but stood with crossed arms and refused to look at him. I will leave after hearing what ever crap he has to say to me.

"Thank you, for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if we got exposed today" he hesitated a bit then spoke up again "And I am sorry for hurting you again. I lost my control. But I promise I won't let it happen again, ever. Let's just start over okay" I sighed and unknowingly ran my fingers through my hair out of conflictual state of mind that Damon noticed right away and gave me a more pleading look. I guess I can start over again with him. Besides. I am incapable of holding a grudge against him. I looked at him now and looked into his eyes straight. He already knew I gave in

"Okay, but this is the last time I am forgiving you for loosing control over stupid reasons" he looked more than happy "Absolutely" he wanted to pull me into his arms again but Stefan interfered much to his disliking

"How did you know Liz laced the drinks with vervain?" he asked with a brooding face. He was still confused about what just happened between me and Damon but didn't voice that.

"I saw her doing it" I replied simply

"I wonder why? What made her suspect us?" asked Stefan more to himself than me but I answered any ways

"Does it matter? Your safe and not exposed. Just leave it" but Damon already thought it out

"Mason, did this. Didn't he? I am sure of it. That bastard is threatening to expose us now. He is dead" said Damon venomously. I looked pointedly at him

"Damon you are not gonna hurt him" I said in a commanding tone but he just ignored that and widen his eyes at me

"No, I am not gonna hurt him, I am gonna kill him. Silver may not work but ripping his heart out surely will do the work" he said proudly

"Are you really gonna make me regret saving you? If I can save you from Mason, I can save Mason from you as well. Hurt him and I will be the one exposing you" I said in a dead serious tone and it earned me a heated glare from him but I glared back more dangerously. Stefan pipped in

"Jacq, I have no idea what you are trying to accomplish here and whose side you are actually on. But Mason is a danger to us. We need to take him down" said Stefan trying to reason with me and sided with Damon on this. I sighed heavily

"Look I am not on anyone's side. I just want everyone to be safe. How hard it is to understand?" I said to both of them. Where Stefan tried to understand me Damon simply rolled his eyes at me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down

"Don't hurt Mason okay. And I will make sure that he is not causing you any problem" I hoped that they will get it and stay away from him. But that's just nothing but a wishful thinking.

"You can't control Mason" Stefan desperately tried to reason with me now

"Who said anything about controlling anyone? It's about keeping everyone safe and staying alive. Both of you just stay away from Mason" I said to them and walked away from there but heard Stefan saying

"I will never understand her"

I came across Mason not far from there. He obviously heard most of the conversation between me, Damon and Stefan. And he didn't seem angry at me at all for failing his plan so miserably. I walked up to him fearlessly

"You do realize that they are gonna come after you no matter what I say. Just stay away from them. I can handle one side but I can't deal with both of you at once. I promised you to keep you safe. And you don't need to trust me for that. I have my own reasons, my own benefit. So, just please stay away them and be the mature one, okay" he just nodded and thankfully didn't argue back to me. Suddenly I got a call from Tyler while walking away from there

"Hey Tyler everything okay?" I asked wondering why he called me when he is supposed to be drinking and having fun with Sarah and Amy along with Jeremy

"I need to talk to you right now" he sounded desperate. It made me worried right away

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you" okay this sounds really important

"Okay Tyler where to?"

"At the old cemetery house" It kind of shocked me to hear that but I said I will be there any ways

I quickly searched for Caroline and found her sitting with Elena talking. I called for her from far away but she heard me anyways and came over fast. She knew something is wrong right away when she saw my face.

"Jacq everything alright?" she asked

"Caroline I need your help" she nodded right away looking worriedly at me now

"Listen, Tyler called and he wants to talk to me about something, that seemed very important. I have to go to see him" she nodded not understanding how she can help me with that

"While I am gone, I want you to keep Mason safe. Don't let Damon or Stefan go near him. They will kill him the first chance they will get. Do whatever it takes but don't let that happen. Can I count on you?" she nodded but then hesitated

"But Damon is a lot stronger than me. I won't be able to take both of them down" I got her point and she was right

"You don't need to engage in a fight with them to keep Mason safe. Just keep Mason in the crowd. They won't be able to hurt him then" she nodded to that.

I took off from there and reached the old cemetery house within half an hour. Tyler was already there waiting up for me

"Tyler are you okay? What's going on?" he was very silent and looked torn from inside

"Mason told me everything about being a werewolf. He said it's a curse. He also told me how to trigger the curse. You have to kill someone to make it happen" I sighed

"And you don't want any thing to do with it" I stated confidently knowing that's what he is going to say. But he shook his head much to my shock and disbelief

"No, Jacq, even if it's a curse, I want it. I want to be a part of this supernatural world. And I need your help for that"

I was gaping at him with out hesitation. Did I hear it right? Did he really say that he wants to become a werewolf? How the hell that happened? Things are really getting messed up.

**AN: I would really like to know what do you think about these changes. Please continue reviewing they are wonderful. Love you all**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: So, this is another chapter for you guys. Thanks for reviewing the last one. I am pretty nervous about this one. I am not sure if you are going to like it or not. Let's see what happens...  
**

**Chapter 29: Being there for you**

"You sure you want this" I asked Tyler for the fifth time. When he told me that he wants to become a werewolf I told him everything. About vampires and witches too. And I made it clear to him that being a werewolf is definitely a curse. Even though I wanted myself that he would turn but as he decided this on his own I wanted him to know everything at first and make him understand what exactly he is choosing to do. Tyler however just nodded like before

"Look, I know this sounds crazy to you that I want this for me. But my whole life I never felt belonged any where. Not in my life, not with my family or friends or relatives. I always felt out of place. I didn't know why until now. It's because I don't belong in the normal life of a human, I never did. I belong in the supernatural world. Because that's what I am. A supernatural being. And I don't want to deny it. I want to accept it and feel belonged somewhere. Even though it's a curse" I was completely silent and Tyler thought he needs to try harder to persuade me

"Jacq, you have been there for me in my worst times. You are the only one I can trust and you are the only one who I could hope will understand me. Please don't leave my side this time when I really need you the most. Please try and understand me, I want this" I stopped him from talking more

"Tyler I got it. You want this and if that's what you really want then I will help you okay" Tyler's face lit up and he grinned at me happily. He came over to me and engulfed me in a hug out of excitement and happiness. I returned the hug but didn't let it last long and pulled away quickly. We have got a lot of work to do now and shouldn't waste time hugging each other

"We need to plan this out Tyler. I can't let you kill someone innocent" Tyler nodded to that. I took a deep breath and started making a plan in my mind while pacing restlessly. Tyler just sat there with out making a single sound and kept looking at me going from one side to the other side of the area. It looked funny from far actually. He looked like a worried kid and I was looking like an angry mother ready to scold. After a while, I kind of sort out a plan

"Okay first thing's first. We need Mason gone. He won't let you turn. And he can't find out you triggered the curse" Tyler frowned at me

"What do you mean gone? You mean killed?" I slapped my forehead and growled at him loudly

"No, idiot I mean gone from here, from Mystic Falls" he nodded with a 'Oh'

"But how we are gonna do that?" he asked thinking of something himself

"You have to give him the moonstone. He is here for it. He will be gone once he has it" besides I needed him to have it and let Katherine know about it. Otherwise we will never be able to trap Katherine in the tomb.

"But why does he really want it? Don't you think we should find out about that first before handing it over to him?" Tyler is really turning into an eager beaver these days.

"No, Tyler, it doesn't matter. Just give it to him" he didn't argue further and nodded agreeing "Then what?"

"We need to find you some one to kill. Some one worth killing. Some one you won't feel guilty about killing" I sighed. Better some looney murderer or rapist than Sarah. That girl also doesn't deserve to die.

"Where are you gonna find someone like that?" asked Tyler curiously. Suddenly a name popped up into my mind 'Tony Kenton'. I looked back at Tyler

"Leave that to me" Tyler took a deep breath

"So, when I am gonna kill someone. Before or after Mason leaves?" I thought for a moment

"It doesn't matter. We just need to find someone to kill first and keep it a secret from him" Tyler nodded again. I sighed heavily. It's a lot to take for one day and it's only early afternoon

"Let's get you the moonstone first. It's back in my house. And be careful don't let a word slip your tongue about what we planned to do"

We went to my house and I gave him the moonstone back, the fake one.

"I will give it to him tonight" said Tyler and I nodded "Keep pretending that you don't want anything to do with this supernatural world. And please don't kill anyone innocent. Stay completely calm"

Tyler left for the grill where Jeremy must be waiting up for him already. Hope they will get along. I needed to find Caroline. I need her help to find me Tony. I called her to find out where she was.

"Hey Care, where are you right now?" I asked but she hesitated first to answer that

"I am at the boarding house right now. Damon is trying to kill me and Stefan is trying to stop him. Elena is here too, telling Damon to stop being an asshole but obviously it's not working" I rolled my eyes

"How come you are so calm then? And how the hell did that happened?" I asked getting curious about it. Care wasn't lying and I knew it

"Well what do you know? You put me on 'keep Mason safe' duty. Damon and Stefan actually tried to kill him in the woods. But I saved him successfully and got myself into this life threatening situation" I groaned loudly

"Hang on in there. I am coming" I dashed out of the house quickly. It took me fifteen minutes to reach the boarding house. I ran inside and saw Stefan  
first

"Is Caroline still alive?" I asked with casual tone knowing Stefan would never let Damon kill her

"Yes, how lucky of me" came her voice and I rushed inside. I sighed in relieved to see her unharmed. But she was sitting on the crouch with a pissed off face and Elena was right beside her looking worried as ever. Damon was no where in sight

"Is Mason okay?" I asked Caroline, she nodded vehemently "He is still doing thrash duties happily" she said making me chuckle at her voice. I turned to Stefan

"Where is your brother?" I asked putting hands on my hips

"Right here" came from the door of the underground store. And a blood bag in this hands. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you done for today or do you want to have another go at hunting Mason down?" he widen his eyes at me as he walked up to me

"I wouldn't tell you even if I am planning to" I shook my head hopelessly

"What ever" I looked at Caroline "We have got a job to do" and motioned for her to come with me. She got up but Elena stopped her from walking towards me. She looked pointedly at me and crossed her arms over her chest trying to look like an intimidating big sister

"You are not going anywhere until we talk about this" she said at once. Her voice held authority

"Talk about what?" I asked boringly

"Talk about what is going on between you and Mason" I gaped at her when she said that. She said it like I am having an illegal affair with Mason.

"What is going on between me and Mason? You are kidding me right" I asked disbelievingly shaking my head at her

"Damon and Stefan already told me everything Jacq" I felt my temper rising up at that

"Now what did they tell you? Did they tell you that I am just trying to save an innocent life? Did they tell you that they are being egotistical insensitive jerks as usual?"

"Jacq" Elena scolded me but I shrug my shoulders "What? That's the truth" she took a deep breath to calm herself down and composed herself

"Look Jacq, Damon and Stefan think Mason is a threat to everyone. It's dangerous for you to being around him. And I agree with them on this. So, you are gonna stay away from him from now on, Okay?" though hearing that order I exploded from inside but I stayed calm outside. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Elena with a cool face

"You said dangerous right. Please mind telling me what you and Stefan are doing?" she frowned at me confusedly

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Katherine is blind? That she won't be able to see right through it that all you are doing is pretending to fight with Stefan. When mere human like me could sense the falseness of it. Do you honestly believe that Katherine will believe everything Caroline is reporting to her, without a doubt" I snapped my fingers together to make a sound

"This is how long, it will take for Katherine to kill Stefan and tear you apart if she wants to. I think she is busy with something else or she would have done it already. And when she is really going to come at you Stefan won't stand a chance for a second against her, let alone protect you. Not when he is only on bunny diet. It's impossible" I crossed my arms again and shrugged my shoulders at her

"So my dear sister, it seems to me that you are the one playing with fire here, not me. You think being around Mason is dangerous, you should consider your situation about being around Stefan" she opened her mouth then shut it again. Not finding any word to say against what I said because what I said was true by every bit. Still I gave her a chance to say something and waited there for a while but no one spoke up. I looked at Caroline again

"Let's go" she nodded and followed me out of the boarding house. We got into her car

"They were pretending the whole time?" Caroline asked not believing it. I nodded "They knew you were reporting everything back to Katherine that's why they argued more in front of you. You have nothing to feel guilty about, betraying your best friend" Caroline sighed in relief

"Is Mason really okay? Damon didn't hurt him, did he?" Caroline shook her head

"He is okay. They were about to attack him in the woods but I went there in time and took off with Mason and got him in the middle of the crowd. He looked grateful for that. Guess he realized it too that he didn't stand a chance against them both. He even apologized to mom for misleading her. I think he really is a nice guys after all" I nodded at that. I hope Stefan would start feeding human blood after what I said to him. My sole purpose of telling all those things was to knock some sense into him and Elena.

"What is this job?" Caroline asked

"We have to find Tony Kenton. The one you loathe so much" she looked shockingly at me. As she kept driving I explained her things. At first she didn't want to agree but then she gave in eventually. But it did take me a lot of explaining to get her to agree on this. It took both of us five hours to find this Tony guy. He was in a cheap motel room outside of Mystic Falls but not far away. He was banging a girl against the wall when we walked into the room. The red headed girl looked high on drugs. She mustn't have any idea what she is doing right now. Her hands were tied behind her back and blindfolded as well. This Tony guy seemed real kinky when comes to sex. He himself was only half naked but the girl was in complete nude state. And moreover that bastard was videoing all this. Then I realized that the girl wasn't a day older than thirteen and seemed like a school girl as her school bag was lying on the floor. She must have bunked her classes to come here. I shook my head to myself. Caroline noticed these things too and growled out loud. I won't blame her if she kills him right now but Tyler has to do it. I called Tyler and asked him to come over to the place. Caroline compelled the girl to leave and compelled Tony not to get up from the chair he was sitting on right now and not to make a single noise.

"What fucking hell? Who the fuck are you sluts?" Caroline slapped him right across his face but without vampire strength. It didn't stop him from swearing more

"You fucking bitch" he tried to get up but he couldn't. Caroline snarled at him and bring out her vampire face. It scared the shit out of him.

"What the fuck are you bitches?" as they kept going I took time to look around the room. His room was full of all grades of heroin, cocaine and marijuana. And many other kind of drugs. He got a few guns too, illegal of course. Then bags full of blue film tapes and nude photos of girls. Caroline didn't lie when she said this guy should be shot dead. Tyler came and was surprised to see Caroline there too

"Don't worry you can trust her" he nodded and looked at Tony

"I gave Mason the moonstone" he informed me and I nodded "Good"

"Is this the guy worth killing?" Tyler asked "Come here and have a look at these things, you will get your answer" While Tyler looked at Tony's belongings I walked up to the guy. I breath out a sigh. I should give him one last chance

"Tony, right? We are here to kill you. You obviously figured that out already. But I want to give you another chance at life. But for that you have to promise me that you will leave everything bad and be a nice human being from this every moment and give yourself up to the police and confess all your crimes to them"

"Go to hell you bitch" he spat at me

"I am trying not to but you will" I said coldly then looked back at Tyler who was now looking at me too "He is all yours" Both Caroline and I walked out of the room

Tyler shot him in the head with his own gun. Short painless death. It triggered his curse immediately and his eyes turned yellow like a wolf. After he calmed down enough he and Caroline buried the body in the woods and burned all his belongings. Caroline compelled the motel in charge to erase Tony's entry and make him forget that he ever came to stay here. The three of us drove back to Mystic falls in two cars. I made Caroline sit with Tyler and drover her car myself. We were at the grills, the three of us

"I need a drink, a strong drink" I said out loud "Me too" said Tyler

"Me three" said Caroline and she got up and went to the bar. She compelled three drinks for us. I finished mine but it didn't get me drunk at all, may be only a slight but that was not enough. I asked Caroline to get me one more but she refused to this time. Angrily, I got up from there avoiding her calls and Tyler's

"She is really drunk" I heard Caroline telling Tyler. But thankfully none of them followed me but I wondered why? I got out of the grill. I started to walk down the side walk. I don't know how far I walked and where I went to but I came across a bunch of druggies. Some were very wasted and some were still good, smoking pots. Their eyes fell on me. Ignoring their stares at me I kept walking away from them. But they decided to come at me and soon blocked my way. For starter they smelled disgusting and their faces were horrible looking too. I winkled my nose at their sight and tried to get away from them. But they didn't let me

"Hey sexy baby doll, what's you name?" I scrawled at the guy angrily

"Fuck off" I snapped at him but it made him grin broadly nastily

"Is that your name? Doesn't suit you. It should be fuck me" the others standing with him laughed out loud. He leaned closer to me and whispered lowly which made me cringe with disgust.

"How about I help you with your name? You seem like a very fresh meat. It always tastes good" he put his one hand on my waist and squeezed his fist painfully. I jerked his hand away from my body and strike him across his face with everything I had in me. The slap made him trip over his own feet and he fell on the ground. The others burst out laughing

"You have got yourself a feisty one, man" the guy stood up quickly and glared at others then looked back at me. He snarled at me angrily and raised his hand to hit me. But before his hand could come anywhere near me, someone grabbed it and yanked it away from me and sent the man flying across the place. I looked up to see the person and found Damon standing by me. I flashed him a smile though he didn't return me that. He grabbed me and started walking away from there and no one dared to stop us. He dragged me to his car and made me get inside. Then he got in himself and started driving, with an angry frown on his face. It was silent for a moment but I didn't like it

"Where are we going?" I asked making myself comfortable in the seat and facing him completely

"Home" he replied in one word after a while. I cocked my head at him with a frown

"Yours or mine?" I asked

"Mine, Jenna wouldn't be too happy to see you like this now, would she?" well at least he is talking now, even though rudely

"Point" I said but then something got into me and I yelled "But I don't want to go home" Damon sighed at that

"Jacq, you are drunk right now and we are going to the boarding house" he stated at once. I huffed angrily at that

"But I want to stay out whole night" I demanded like a spoiled child. Damon didn't response to that. I sighed, anger won't get me anything. Wow even when I am drunk I can plot and plan. What a talented person I am!

"Daaamonnn Pleaseeee" I put up my best cute smile ever and looked at him with such hopeful eyes. He glanced at me but ignored it first but I kept staring at him with hope and pleading looks

"Please take me somewhere else, just you and me. Away from everyone. We will talk whole night" when Damon looked at me now I knew he was considering. I just needed to push him a little bit more

"Come on pleaseee" he sighed in surrendering

"Fine, where do you want to go?" I flashed him a thousand volt smile "Awwww thank you. You are so sweet" I wrapped my arms around his torso from my seat making him loose control of the steering wheel for a while

"Yes, now go back to your seat" he untangled me from him and sent me back to my seat. I pouted at him for that and he rolled his eyes

"You can drop the cute act now" I shook my head "It's not an act. I am genuinely cute" he sucked in a deep breath

"Where to princess?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulder "I don't know. As long as it's open, quiet and peaceful I don't care where you are taking me" he shook his head and drove to somewhere I have never been before and I didn't care about it. Soon the car stopped and I looked outside. It looked like a cliff, a high cliff top and not a single soul was around. The moon was shining brightly giving enough light to make out the shape of the surroundings. I got out and looked around properly. I have never been here before but it's perfect. Just like I wanted. Damon got out too. I smiled at him

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked him seriously curious. He took a moment to answer that. Must be something sensitive. He held my hand and walked me further near the edge.

"I used to come here when I was a human. I used to sit here for hours and write my journal" he pointed at a huge rock near the very edge of the cliff. We walked near the rock and he help me sit on it. My face was leveled slightly higher than his face as I sat up on it, he had to look up to meet my eyes.

"So, you never came here after you turned?" I asked he shook his head. I frowned in confusion "Why?" he shrugged his shoulders. I let it go but asked another

"Tell me more about your past" but he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me in a scolding manner

"First you tell me, why you are drunk?" I rolled my eyes

"Don't ruin the moment Damon?" he narrowed his eyes at me "I think I will" he said firmly. I pouted at him

"Are you seriously gonna yell at me now?" I asked with a sad face that made him roll his eyes at me

"Tempting, what the hell were you thinking, getting drunk, then picking up a fight with molesters? You have any idea what could have happened to you if I hadn't found you in time" I just smiled at him as he kept scolding me

"You look cute when you are throwing an anger tantrum" he scrawled at me

"I don't look cute" he stated strongly but I ignored that

"Sure you do, you look cute when you are angry" he narrowed his eyes at me as I giggled at his face

"I look dangerous when I am angry" he tried to sound scary but it only made me giggle more

"That's not true. You look sexy, when you are really dangerous" he irked an eye brow at me. If I weren't drunk I would have never said that to bluntly. But I didn't stop there

"Why are so...smoking...- hot? and good looking? It's illegal" I complained and he just smirked at that "Mhhmm" he said feeling flattered obviously that got me more irritated

"And you have any idea how hard it is to resist your... charms... and your...dangerous seductive ways... they always left me breathless"

"I know" he said cockily. I growled angrily out loud and wildly grabbed fistful of his dark silky hair and pulled his face closer to mine, boring my eyes into his Sapphire gorgeous blue ones. My wildness didn't startle him but pleased him in a way. I narrowed my eyes at him

"I hate you, you heard me. I hate you" I said in a low smooth voice but it didn't falter his arrogant smile. I continued talking

"I hate you for being so arrogant, and cocky, and stubborn, and difficult all the time" I gulped down my breath

"I hate you for never listening to me. I hate you more for trying to seduce me all the time. And I hate you for making me fall in love with you" My lips were dangerously close to his now.

"I hate it how I can never stop loving you no matter how hard I try" I closed my eyes slowly and my hand untangled from his hair and held his face

"God, why do I love you so much?" I brushed my lips against his soft ones "Kiss me Damon" saying that I crushed my lips onto his but Damon pulled away quickly instead of kissing me back. I frowned in confusion at him, and a bit pissed off too

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked breathless and was panting too. He took a deep breath to calm down then cupped my face with his hands

"You are drunk right now. You won't remember anything in the morning" I frowned at him, not getting his point

"Does it matter?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, damn him for ruining the perfect moment

"Yes, it does. I wouldn't want you to forget our first kiss. Besides, if I kiss you now, it will be taking advantage of you" I rolled my eyes, I can't believe this is happening

"Come on, you were trying to kiss me for days. This is your golden chance Damon. You can't go all moral now" I said leaning closer to his face again but he pushed me back gently from him

"You can kiss me all you want when you are sober" I took a deep breath, giving up on it already

"You are definitely from the eighties" I said shaking my head. Damon only chuckled at that "That I am my princess" I glared at him as he said that

"Don't call me that. And I am not yours" I looked away from him and huffed angrily as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now you look cute, when you are angry" I glared at him again heatedly for saying that "I am wild when I am angry" he shook his head

"No, you are wild when you are drunk and horny. And I am glad that I got to see this side of yours tonight" I glared at him more before rolling my eyes. His eyes fell on my dress and he checked me out again

"Do you know that blue is my favorite color?"

"Yes, I do, so what?" he raised his eye brows at me "Does this mean you wore this dress today for me?" I widen my eyes at him and shook my head "Absolutely not. It's just a silly co-incident" but he didn't believe that and smirked at me

"I don't think so" I rolled my eyes at him

"Think what ever you want to think Damon. I don't care"

We kept talking and fighting like this until I fell asleep in his embrace. I don't know if I want to or not remember everything that happened tonight. God, how am I gonna face him in the morning, knowing how I tried to kiss him so boldly? It's definitely gonna be awkward facing him if I remember.

**AN: So, I am on my being mean mode today. Next update at 250 reviews. LOL 'love you all'**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Wow you guys are absolutely amazing. I thought it would take at least two days for me to get so many reviews but it reached the number in no time. Thanks so much. I think I should threat you guys more often LOL. Any ways I am sure after reading this chapter some will like Jacqueline more and some of you guys will really hate her. Let's see what happens...  
**

**Chapter 30: No one's gonna get killed**

I remembered everything about the night when I kissed Damon, well tried to kiss him in my drunken state. But I pretended not to remember anything next morning and Damon's been trying to prove that I am lying since. And again he was in his seducing mode and I was on my resisting mode. Well he had the chance to kiss me but he chose to be a decent gentleman, his lose. Mason didn't suspect yet that Tyler triggered the curse already. Good for both me and Tyler. Caroline is sort of baby sitting Tyler now. They are already getting close. I rather stayed away from them most of the time and let them bond naturally. Stefan actually got on human blood diet and Elena is helping him with it. Nothing much changed there. Everything is going on great for everyone. But I knew it won't last long. Because it's the day of the Lockwood charity show. Today Damon is going to kill Mason after torturing him brutally for information. I have to stop it from happening at any cost. I just hope I will succeed in my plan.

I got a call from Caroline early in the morning "Hey Care, what's up?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible. I already got ready for the day. I am going to the Charity as well to help Elena and Bonnie. And obviously to keep an eye on Mason and stop his inevitable death in Damon's hand.

"Jacq, I was wondering if you could come with me to the boarding house. I need to pick up some blood bags for me"

"Yeah sure but why can't you go there alone?" I asked curiously

"Damon is in the house with no Stefan around" I sighed shaking my head. Caroline is seriously scared of Damon. Well I can't really blame her for that.

"Pick me up, I am already ready"

"Actually I am in the car out side of your house right now" I chuckled at that "Coming"

Saying bye to Jenna I walked out of the house. Caroline was there in her car waiting. I got in fast "Let's go". She started driving towards the boarding house. I thought talking with Caroline would ease off some of my tension about Mason's death today

"How is Tyler doing?" I asked curiously

"He is doing great. He is putting a lot of faith in us. More on you than me" I nodded she didn't sound jealous though. Obviously it will take her some time to get jealous over Tyler, she is not feeling that kind of love for him yet. But soon I hope she will.

"So, how is it? Hanging out with him, I mean. Is it as horrible as you thought it would be? I mean I know you didn't like Tyler much when you were human and you wouldn't have dealt with him if I hadn't asked you to. I just want to know if I am making you do something you don't want to do" She gaped at me for while

"You are kidding right. I like hanging out with him. Tyler is a really great guy. I am the one who misunderstood him. Actually we are becoming great friends now" she wasn't lying a bit when she said that. I smiled at that, also feeling a bit happy about it. At least something is going on right

"Good to know" there was silent for a moment. Then I remembered something I wanted to talk to Caroline about

"Hey how are things going on between you and your mom? I heard that other day that you had a moment with her that wasn't so good" she sighed sadly

"Everything is just the same with her. All she does is work and I stay clear of her most of the time" what can I say to her? This parental issues, are not my forte. I never knew mine. How can I make her understand something I don't understand myself?

"Do you sometimes like wish that things were different between you and your mom?" I just asked. She stared at me for a while then nodded

"I wish that a lot but my wishes hardly come true" I looked seriously at her now

"If you really want things to be different between your mom and you then don't just wish for things to happen. You have to work for it. So what? if she isn't paying any attention to you or working hard all the time. I saw how worried she was when you were at the hospital. Nothing else mattered to her then. She may be unable to express it to you but you are the most important person in her life. Actually you are everything she got"

We reached the boarding house in fifteen minutes as Caroline drove very fast. None of us talked after I said that to her for the rest of the drive. It kind of went awkward between us. I was silent because I wanted her to understand what I said, properly. And she was silent because she was trying to understand what I said. We entered the house and found Ric and Jeremy in there too

"Oops. looks like I didn't need to drag you here at all" said Caroline. Their eyes turned at us "Good morning everyone" said Caroline

"I will be right back" Caroline said to me and I nodded to her. After she feeds and collects some blood bags for the rest of the day, we both will go to the Lockwood mansion. Jeremy looked at me as I walked in the room

"What are you doing here Jacq?" asked Jeremy. I shrugged my shoulders "Caroline didn't want to come here alone thinking Damon is in the house without Stefan around. So, I came here as her protection shield from Damon" I spoke as if Damon wasn't standing there and wasn't listening to my words at all. He rolled his eyes at me while Jeremy and Ric just laughed at his annoyed expression. To be honest I wasn't exactly happy to see Damon today. I remember vividly how he is going to kill Mason. Even when I watched that episode I hated him for that. And this time it's going to happen for real if I fail to put a stop at it. I remember all the cruel ways that he is going to use on Mason to torture him to death. And it's going to happen in this very room where I am standing right now. I felt my heart cringe inside my chest as realization came down to me. This is the place where an innocent will die today and it's up to me to save that life. I never felt this kind of pressure before when it came to saving someone. I mean I saved Anna, Pearl, Harper, and Carter already. But now that it came to Mason, I am kind of freaking out. And I know why exactly. Because in order to save Mason I have to face Damon. Suddenly I felt my throat getting extremely dry and my heart beat increased too.

I looked at Damon who was looking at me curiously. Obviously he heard my heart beat paced up all on a sudden for no reason at all. I looked away from him quickly because while looking at him a cold chill ran down my spine and it kind of felt horrible. Besides, I wouldn't be able to look at him without glaring at him right now. So, instead I looked at Ric and tried to calm down myself as much as possible.

"They got you involved again?" I asked and he nodded to that "Yeah, I guess they just can't live with out me" Damon rolled his eyes at that as I breathed out a chuckle

"So, true" I picked up some notes from the box that Ric obviously brought with him from Isobel's research. I was trying hard to stay calm and play cool when my emotions were threatening to burst out actually. I glanced up from the note to see both Damon and Jeremy frowning at me and stood with their arms crossed. I raised my eye brows at them

"What?"

"Do I have to ask you out loud now? What do you know about the moonstone?" asked Jeremy, no he actually demanded an answer from me. I rolled my eyes at him

"I am not in the mood Jeremy" but obviously it was such a wishful thinking that I am actually gonna get a break from them

"Are you becoming Elena now? Or did you two switch places or something overnight? I mean now she is willing to tell me everything and you are the one keeping secrets from me" All on a sudden I felt so pissed off and angry that I just wanted to do something either to hurt someone else or hurt myself. But as much as I wanted to yell at Jeremy and glare at him dangerously, I didn't do anything like that and kept a calm expression on my face. It's one of my things, when ever I am very angry or pissed off I go completely calm.

"Moonstone huh? Are you talking about that oval shape white colored ugly looking rock?" Jeremy sighed heavily while Damon and Ric kept looking between us

"Look Tyler showed me that moonstone. So, obviously if he showed it to me then he definitely told you everything about it. Just tell us, what do you know? I know you know something. You always do" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. How about I play with them a little? May be it will make me feel a little better.

"Of course I do. How can I not? When I held onto that stone for days?" the three of them were shocked to hear that "You had it with you?" asked Jeremy not believing it. I just nodded my head and pretended to look at the notes seriously

"Aztec curse. Pretty fascinating thing" I said trying to change the subject but it obviously didn't work and further increased their curiosity about the stone. It annoyed me more for no reason at all. I was very much thinking like Katherine right now. Why? I don't know. I blame it on the pressure I was feeling. When ever I am under huge pressure I act like a bitch and Katherine is a very talented one in the bitchy department.

"Why didn't you tell anyone anything about it?" asked Jeremy getting more confused every passing minute. Why does everyone has to be so nosy in this world?

"I don't cross pass information Jeremy. You know it" I said dropping the notes in the box. He frowned angrily at me now

"So, you just gave it back to Tyler since he has it now" said Jeremy. Both Damon and Ric were feeling clueless too about why I was acting like that with Jeremy

"Tyler had it. He doesn't have it now. He already gave it to Mason" I said with a calm and cool voice as if I am talking to them about the weather. Besides letting them know about this little information won't change things much. They were going to find it out anyways.

"But Tyler told me himself that he doesn't want to give it up to Mason yet" I nodded to that "True, he didn't but Tyler had no choice but to give the moonstone to Mason" he frowned in confusion "Why?"

"Because I told him to" both Damon and Jeremy yelled at the same time "What?" Ric was looking highly confused and felt troubled as well. I titled my head a little with a coy smile playing on my lips "And unlike many of you, he actually does what I ask him to do" I shrugged my shoulders at them after that

"Besides, Mason came to Mystic Falls looking for the moonstone. And I wanted him to have it. So, that he would leave town soon. Honestly I am getting tired of watching his back. He will be safe back in Florida, riding the waves. I just hope he leaves by tomorrow. Seeing as he has no reason to stay here now" the three of them looked at each other

"But what about the curse?" asked Jeremy getting restless now. I was seriously getting bored and pissed off with their interrogation. I should have avoided facing them today. I am already so tensed and my mind is already so full. And they were just getting on my nerves right now.

"What about it?" I asked in my same monotone voice as if I am the most carefree person in the world and had nothing to worry about.

"The legend says that the moonstone-" I cut him off rudely "I know what the legend says Jeremy. What's your point?" Caroline was standing in the room now too. She obviously heard the rest of the conversation as well. And she too was looking confused like others.

"What's my point? You are kidding right? If you know about the legend then you must also know this that if the werewolves get the moonstone they will use it to lift off their curse, the moon curse. Then they would be able to turn when ever they want to. It will be a huge threat to the vampires" I breathed out a dark laugh

"And why should I worry about that? I am not a vampire. It's not my problem" Jeremy scrawled at me angrily , confused as well. I didn't even bother to look at the other three. The bitterness I was feeling for vampires right now was coming out clearly.

"But our friends are vampires, how can you not worry?" I shrugged my shoulder "I just don't care. There is nothing you can do about it" Jeremy crossed his arms again and came closer to me

"Why are acting like this today? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? What is wrong with you?" he asked worriedly now but I rolled my eyes

"Nothing is wrong with me" then I looked at Caroline "Are you done?" she just nodded not sure what else to do. I look back at Jeremy. seeing his face I knew he would keep an eye on me now after my behavior like this. And I really didn't need Jeremy on my back today

"If you are thinking about following me around, drop it now. Otherwise you will have a very pissed off Elena on your back. Surely she won't be so happy, knowing about your little involvement with Damon" I said smiling sweetly at him. He narrowed his eyes at me

"Are you seriously blackmailing me?" I smirked at him "I guess I am. You know I am brilliant in that department. Let's go Care" Caroline and I walked out of the house.

"They are saying something is seriously wrong with you and they are worried about you now" Caroline said obviously still hearing them talk "What was that anyways?" I sighed heavily

"Don't ask. I guess I seriously woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" And I have no idea what kind of sleep I will be having tonight.

Caroline and I reached the Lockwood mansion and found Elena and Bonnie working together. They greeted us as we approached them. I wasn't in any state of mind to help them decorate the place. I rather searched for Mason. I spotted him near the food court. He and Stefan was talking that didn't look like such a friendly talk. Mason is still safe at least. I looked around and found Matt and Tyler talking. Everyone was so happy all around me, joking and laughing. And here I am even my bones were shaking inside my body thinking about upcoming events. I just wish someone would hold me right now and give me a reassuring hug that everything will be okay. That I will make it through. But right now even in the middle of the crowd I was alone, there was no one. I never felt that lonely feeling since I came into this world and I have to admit it felt much worse than it used to feel like.

If I wanted to I could have just kidnapped Mason right now and took off from here and go somewhere far. But I don't want to kidnap him. I want him to come with me willingly, trusting me. And that's gonna happen when I will save his life, and pull him away from the grasp of death when he will be only an inch away from it. Then he will learn to trust me in no time and would never question my intentions of keeping him safe. I saw Damon and Stefan pacing under the shelter. They must have found out through Bonnie that Katherine is with Mason. Half an hour later I saw from afar that Bonnie was using her spells on Mason making him drop down on his knees. I felt like running there right now and stop her from hurting him. The weight of the bracelet on my wrist was making my heart heavy as well. I saw Damon and Bonnie taking him away in his jeep. I followed them quietly to the boarding house. Damon took Mason's unconscious body inside the boarding house. Bonnie followed inside. There she is going to find out where did Mason hid the moonstone by looking in his mind. I saw Bonnie walking out of the house with disturbed angry look after a while. Stefan, Elena and Caroline must have already started searching for the moonstone that they will find in a well soon. Then I saw Jeremy walking inside the boarding house now with box full of stuffs that could hurt a werewolf.

I took off the bracelet from my wrist and tucked it inside my jeans pocket. I saw Jeremy walking out as well. I didn't waste any time and walked right through the door. I saw Damon hovering over Mason

"Katherine will only rip your heart apart. Let me do-"

"Damon" I spoke up. Damon looked up to see me standing there and Mason saw me too and I saw relief wash over his face. Damon stood up straight and in a blink stood in front of me

"What are doing here?" he said angrily. I took a deep breath and looked straight at him in the eye

"I just came here to apologize to you" I said softly. His anger started fading away and curiosity took over

"For what?" he asked

"For siding with him. And standing up against you" he frowned in confusion at me. I took a deep breath "I just heard that he is with Katherine. I mean, Katherine? How is it even possible?" Damon rolled his eyes

"I don't know. He is saying that Katherine wants to use the moonstone to lift off the werewolf curse so that he wouldn't have to turn any more. Because according to this stupid werewolf, they are madly in love with each other" I frowned in confusion

"But, that's not true, is it? She was just using him right?" Damon nodded "Obviously" I sighed heavily shaking my head

"I still can't believe it, I thought he is a good person. I am feeling so betrayed right now" sadness visible in my face. Damon pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. I inhaled deeply

"Everything is going to be okay now" he rubbed my back in a consoling manner "By the way, what happened to you earlier in the morning?" he suddenly asked. I looked up at him and sighed frustratingly

"Don't ask, it was the bracelet that he gave me. It was making me feel so hatred towards the vampires. But the minute I took it off all the hate and anger was gone too" I showed him my now empty wrist "It must be something magical. I felt strange while wearing it" he nodded to that and looked deeply into my eyes

"Are you okay now?" I sighed then nod my head slowly. He took a deep breathe "You should go now. I have some business to take care of" I nodded my head

"What did you plan to do after getting rid of him? You know Katherine will look for him" Damon smirked at that

"She wouldn't need to look for him. I will give her the news myself that I killed her latest boy toy" I gasped hearing that

"No, Damon. That would provoke her. What if she hurts someone among us to take her revenge? Why don't we just kill him, bury his body and put a nice story for Katherine to believe that he left her?" Damon rolled his eyes at that

"Come on where's the fun in that? Besides, I won't let her hurt anyone. I promise" I shook my head

"No, Damon provoking her is too dangerous. We shouldn't take that risk" I tried to reason with him but he cupped my cheeks with both hands and looked deeply at me

"Jacq, just go back to the charity function and enjoy yourself. I will take care of everything okay" I narrowed my eyes at him

"Is it just about having fun or is it something else, Damon?" he looked confusedly at me "What do you mean?"

"You are not doing this for being jealous, are you?" I asked seriously making him gap at me "What?" he asked furrowing his brows. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared strongly at him now

"Are you jealous that Katherine is with Mason?" he looked completely baffled now

"What the hell are you talking about Jacq?" I glared at him now

"Then why is it so important for you to let her know that you killed her boy toy, when you know how dangerous it is to provoke her? Is it because you are jealous of it that she is with someone else, and you just want to hurt her by letting her know that you killed that person? Do you still have feelings for her?" Damon looked pissed off now too

"What the hell got into you? How can you even think that?" I narrowed my eyes at him more dangerously

"I think you still love her. That's why you couldn't kiss me that night. That's why it felt so wrong to you" I sighed out a dark laugh "God, I can't believe it took me so long to see it. How could I possibly believe that you got over a woman you loved for 145 years in less then 145 seconds? I am such an idiot"

"Are you crazy? Where is it coming from?" Damon asked freaking out now "I told you already. I couldn't kiss you that night because that would be a wrong thing to do, you were drunk" I glared at him

"I don't believe that" then I took a deep breath "Go ahead, finish your job, eliminate your competition for Katherine. I am better off without you anyways" I turned around to leave but Damon grabbed my forearm and spun me around to face him. I crashed into his chest and my body pressed against his completely. I tried to get out of his hold "Let go of me Damon" I said forcefully but he didn't loose his grip on me. I stopped struggling after a while but glared at him hatefully

"Now, listen to me carefully. I don't have any feeling for that manipulative nasty little bitch. I told you I am over her, you got it" I kept glaring at him

"I don't believe you" I spat out the words slowly at his face. He growled at me angrily "Then I have no choice but to prove it to you"

In a blink I was completely pressed against the wall. A startled gasp escaped my lips. I looked into his eyes and he bored his eyes into mine. Then he leaned in roughly and attacked my neck first. He started kissing my skin hungrily and his hands crazily roamed over my sides and ribs. A moan escaped my throat as he bit lightly on the curve of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me as he continued to kiss my shoulder now. Untangling my fingers from his hair, I ran my hands over his chest and strong abs making him shiver under my touch. He growled out loud when I dig my nails on his shoulder blades, after yanking away the bothering piece of clothe from there. I gasped out loudly as his hands gripped on my waist wildly. He started kissing my jawline without any gentleness but I didn't complain. He pulled back only to look into my eyes before leaning back in and crashed his mouth on mine. He captured my lips with his and kissed me hungrily. But before I could kiss him back, he pulled away. I frowned in confusion as his eyes went wide and a painful groan escaped from his chest. Damon slowly fell onto his knees writing in pain.

"Hello, Jacq" spoke up the person standing in front of me right now with a pleasant smile on her lips

"Anna" I said breathlessly because I was in that moment "Thanks for coming on time" I said and looked back at Damon's almost unconscious form lying on the floor

"I never thought you would ask me to vervain Damon Salvatore. What's going on?" I took a deep breath

"I will tell you everything on the road. Put him on the crouch please" Anna picked up Damon and carried him away to the crouch. I ran to Mason. He was looking at me as if I have grown two extra heads. I quickly got into the work of untying him

"Are you okay?" obviously he wasn't. He was just about to be killed. But he nodded any ways. Anna came back in the room

"A little help please" I told Anna pointing at the chains that I was unable to open. I was taking deep breaths to calm my panicked heart while Anna broke off the chains

"Damon's gonna kill me" I said out loud but more to myself than to them

"How did you even know I was here and Damon was going to kill me?" asked Mason confusedly as Anna freed him of his chains completely

"I know Damon like I know myself. What happened right now, I saw it coming from miles away. I told you I am going to keep you alive and safe, didn't I?" Mason nodded

"Yeah, for the sake of your soul" he repeated what I told him not long ago. I looked at him straight in the eye

"You do realize that I have completely ruined everything between me and Damon just to save you. So, I am asking you now, can you trust me with your life and believe me that I really want you safe?" he nodded with intense eyes

"I trust you" he said strongly as if nothing's ever gonna change that

"If that so, then come with me. We are going far away from Mystic Falls"

**AN: I am even scared to ask how was it? I really have no idea what kind of response I am gonna get from this chapter. Anyways, I have next chapter ready. So, as soon as I get enough reviews for this one I will post it. Love you guys 'love, hugs and kisses'**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: First of all thanks to my wonderful readers for the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy that when ever I check my email site I have got couple of review alerts. And I get all excited to read them out immediately. Okay so I should tell you that this chapter is kind of rewrite of the show. So I will understand if you get bored with it till the end. But I had no other way to write it. And it was actually really hard for me to set up the events in this chapter. Anyways I am still hoping you would like it. Let's go with the story then...  
**

**Chapter 31: The Masquerade Ball**

"So, I was nothing but a sacred goat" stated Mason. Anna was driving Mason's jeep. He and I were sitting at the back comfortably and I was explaining things to Mason.

"Nope" I shook my head as I fiddled with the bracelet on my hand that I put on the minute we got into the car. We were quite far away from Mystic Falls now

"I never trusted her fully because I never understood her intentions for lifting off the curse. But I never thought she had planned this for me. Damon was right after all. I am just stupid" I sighed at the mention of Damon's name. I can't even imagine how he is going to feel after this betrayal.

"You are not stupid Mason, Katherine is just too smart" said Anna from the front. She was chipping in now and then in our conversation as well.

"I can't believe the whole Aztec curse is nothing but a bunch of fake myth" said Mason still absorbing everything that I just told him about Katherine, the curse and Klaus as well. Anna already knew everything about Klaus so it was okay to talk in front of her. But she was surprised that I knew so much. I told her that I came across a witch once after I learned about the super natural world and that she told me about all these. When she asked me the name I simply told her I can't tell her that. She didn't ask me anything more about it and respected the secrecy. After I felt that Mason is mentally stable enough to take on more shock I spoke up again

"Mason, I need you to inform Katherine that the Salvatore brothers have the moonstone now" he frowned confusedly at me

"What? Why?"

"Because unless Katherine's gonna make a threat to the Salvatore's, they are not gonna put her down. And to make her threat them, we have to let her know that they hold the moonstone now" he nodded in understanding then pulled out his phone and dialed a number, obviously calling Katherine

"Mason, where are you? You should have been here hours ago" spoke up Katherine

"Katherine, do you love me?" he asked. Mason was hurt that was crystal clear on his face. I wonder what Damon would do, after getting hurt so badly by me. He must be very violent at this moment.

"What? What are you talking about Mason? Where is the moonstone?" Katherine was impatient obviously

"I really thought you loved me" said Mason not saying a word about the moonstone. Katherine sighed "Of course I do. I love you Mason"

"Really you do? Then why were you planning to give me up to Klaus?" I really wish I could see Katherine's face right now. It must have got very dark with shock. No sound came for sometime. Yep she was definitely shocked

"How do you know about Klaus?" came her voice. Mason sighed heavily. It further confirmed him that what ever I told him was absolutely true

"I am done with you Katherine. Find yourself a new wolf boy toy to scarifies at the ritual. It was you who compelled my friend to try to kill me. You made me trigger the curse. But I won't let you rip my heart out and kill me" Mason sounded hateful now. Well it was obvious he would hate her now

"Mason, please listen to me" Katherine still tried to play cool

"The Salvatore brothers got your precious moonstone now. Now it's them you have to kill to get it. They are the one you truly love, don't you? It will be fascinating knowing you had to rip their hearts out to save your pathetic life" saying that Mason cut off the call

"Bitch" he muttered under his breath. I put my hand on his shoulder to console him. He looked really sad but then he looked at me

"I am sorry. It's because of me everything between you and Damon got ruined. He is going to be very mad at you for saving me like that. I can never do enough to return you the favor" I took a deep breath

"I didn't do you any favor Mason" we looked at each other. His eyes shining with confusion, curiosity and thankfulness "I better warn Tyler about everything" I said then I called Tyler. I told him to be careful and that Katherine would try to make him kill someone now, now that Mason is out of her league. I didn't tell Mason that Tyler already triggered the curse. It's Tyler's place to tell not mine. If he wants Mason to know he would tell him himself. I am not getting in between that.

"I think it's best that you go back to Florida Mason. You will be safe there. Do you have any pack or something?" he nodded and also sent a text to Carol about his sudden leave.

"I have a pack of sixteen werewolves back in Florida. One of them is my really good friend, her name is Jules. But they knew nothing about my relation with Katherine. I was kind of betraying them" I sighed at that

"They don't have to know Mason. What you had with Katherine it's over now? No need to create problems over something that isn't there anymore"

Anna pulled in front of a house. She and pearl must be living in there. Anna suddenly sighed frustratingly

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked worriedly

"Jeremy, he is continuously calling me" I shook my head "I switched off my phone long time ago" I said. As we approached the house, Pearl came out and stood at the door. She smiled at me brightly

"Jacqueline, it's so nice to see you again" she surprised me by giving me a light hug. Harper was right behind her and he flashed me a bright smile too

"Ms. Gilbert, it's always a pleasure to meet you" I glared at him playfully "Ms. Gilbert? You're still stuck in the eighties Harper" everyone laughed at that. I gave him a light hug as well "It's nice to see you again" I said

"Come on, let's get inside" said Pearl and we all went inside. I have to stay here until Katherine is in the tomb before I go back to Mystic Falls. Trust me that's the last thing I want to do, to go back there and face the wrath of my friends, family and Damon. Mason will leave for Florida tomorrow. Hopefully he will stay safe there with his pack. After I settled down, I explained the whole situation to Pearl even though she knew everything from Anna.

"Damon will be very angry for saving your werewolf friend from him. You took a great risk this time" stated Pearl the truest thing in this world

"I know but it was the right thing to do"

**Back to the Mystic Falls...**

Damon is gulping down blood in rush to make the pain go away from his body. Stefan is pacing in the room restlessly giving Damon nothing but headache. They got the moonstone but they were anything but happy. Damon still couldn't believe what happened. He never thought that Jacqueline Gilbert of all people would betray him like that. That she is gonna back stab him like that. The girl he loves so much. The girl he could die for. He never thought she would ran off with a werewolf after deceiving him like that. To say that he was angry about what happened, would be a huge lie. He was furious. Damon even considered killing her for betraying him like that. He won't take rest until he finds her out and hunts her down. Jacqueline Gilbert doesn't know what she has coming for her. Yes, Damon will kill her but not so easily. He will make her suffer first, torture her slowly and painfully, make her beg for death but he wouldn't show her any mercy. He will destroy her first and kill not only her body but soul as well. May be he would just keep her alive and torture her until his boiling blood cools off. But that would happen after a long time. The anger and rage Damon is feeling right now, it will take him more than a century to calm down. How would it feel to wrap his fingers around her beating heart and feel the pumping of blood with his hand while looking at her fearful eyes and pain filled face.

"Damon" Stefan's voice made Damon snap out of his thoughts "Why is your face changed?" he asked worried. Damon shook his head a little and realized what he has been thinking and it shocked him very much. How can he think of doing those things to her? Even though she betrayed him but those thoughts were just too much monstrous. Even for him. But then again why the thought of inflicting such pain on her felt so satisfying and fascinating for that moment. Damon didn't even know when he started thinking like that. He was just trying to grasp the situation and actually believe that what ever happened really happened and he wasn't dreaming things up. Then suddenly a image of Jacq and Mason kissing each other flashed through his mind that his mind built up itself. And then snap, he started thinking about ways to rip apart Jacq painfully into pieces. Damon realized that it wasn't him but the vampire inside him thinking that way. The vampire was angry at Jacq because of the betrayal and wants to hurt her badly. Damon doesn't know why, that when ever it comes to Jacqueline, he and his vampire side of him becomes individual self. It's definitely not normal. He should have started solving this mystery by now.

"Damon, are you alright?" asked Stefan's worried voice. If he says he is worried about Damon that would be an underestimate

"I am fine" Damon snapped at him. He doesn't need anyone to worry about him. So what? the girl he loves betrayed him. Nothing that never happened to him before. Katherine did the same thing with him. If he got through that then he is very capable of getting through this now, on his own. Stefan shook his head. Damon is anything but fine and he knows it very well

"I don't understand why would she leave Mystic Falls with Mason?" Damon thought about asking her the same thing when he would find her out

"I don't know and I don't care. But I will let you ask her that before I kill her and her werewolf lover" Stefan scoffed in his mind knowing Damon could never kill Jacq, no matter how pissed off or mad he gets.

"We need to find her" stated Stefan ignoring what he said. Right then Jeremy entered the house

"Anna isn't picking up my calls" said Jeremy worriedly, he is worried and above all confused about what is going on and what the hell is his sister up to. And why is Anna helping her in this, what ever it is?

"Woo shocking" said Damon smugly. Stefan rolled his eyes at him.

"I should have known she is up to something when she behaved so weirdly this morning. She must have a reason behind doing this but what?" Jeremy said that more to himself then to the two vampires

"Of course your sister has a reason. She is in love with Mason Lockwood" Damon felt his mouth becoming bitter as he said that and his dead blood started boiling more in his veins. Jeremy scoffed at that and glared at him angrily

"Jacq is not in love with Mason Lockwood. This is not a time for jealousy issues. We need to find her soon" Damon glared at the Gilbert son. Stefan put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders

"Jeremy we know, we have to find her and bring her back to Mystic Falls. But we don't know where she is or where to look for her? So, do you have any idea where she could be or who could know anything about her whereabouts?" Jeremy thought for a moment

"Tyler" he spoke up "Tyler would know where she is" the three of them looked at each other "Great let's go then" said Damon standing up to his feet

"No, Tyler doesn't know where she is" Caroline entered the room with Elena. She obviously heard them talking from far away. The three of them looked confusedly at her.

"Tyler was at the grills earlier and I was there too to meet Matt and have a little talk with him" Damon rolled his eyes at her teen drama "Just get to the point" he snapped at her which kind of made her jump

"Jacq called Tyler while I was still there. I focused on their conversation and from their talk I gathered up that she was saying Tyler that he needs to be very careful now because Katherine would want to trigger his curse by making him kill someone as she lost Mason now. It seemed that Mason is not with Katherine anymore and she needs another werewolf for god and Jacq knows what?" Caroline didn't tell them that Tyler already triggered the curse and she is even planning to help Tyler not kill anyone else.

"How come that proves that he doesn't know where Jacq is?" asked Damon bitterly. Mason is not with Katherine anymore. Does it mean that he is with her now? Damon was feeling frustratingly enraged

"When Tyler asked Jacq where she is? Jacq told him and I quote, 'it's better for you not to know where I am'. Clearly she doesn't want to be found" said Caroline confidently. Everyone was back to the beginning of this problem again

"She even left Jenna a message saying she will be out of town for a couple of days visiting a friend" spoke up Elena for the first time. Jenna gave her the message when she was leaving the house to come here. Jenna was perfectly safe as no one tried to compel her to stab herself with a kitchen knife while slicing breads. This time it wasn't Damon who provoked Katherine but Mason. She had no reason to do that little trick to threat the Salvatore brothers. And Jenna is happily making dinner with Ric back at the house. Elena was worried as hell and confused about what Jacq is doing. She hated not knowing what her sister is up to all the time. But for some bizarre unknown reasons she can't control Jacq at all. And it sometimes irritates her a lot. Jacq loves to get in trouble and danger and she can do nothing to stop her. It's frustrating for her. After all Jacq is her sister and she wants her safe, and out of all the supernatural troubles. But she is completely helpless when it comes to Jacq. And now a days Jeremy is getting out of her control as well. Why can't they both see that she cares about them and wants nothing more than just to keep them safe.

"That friend is none other than Anna. Jeremy should know where she lives now" said Damon and looked expectantly at him but Jeremy shook his head

"I don't know where she is staying" Damon rolled his eyes at him "Come on you chat with your chick the whole day. How come you not know?" Damon was seriously getting pissed off with all these teen dramas

"They change places a lot. I don't know where she and her mom is staying right now" Damon rolled his eyes at him. Stefan looked at Caroline then with a brooding face "Jacq told Tyler that Katherine needs a werewolf, but why?"

"Probably to lift off the moon curse" replied Jeremy instantly feeling smart

"But why Katherine wants to break the curse? It doesn't make any sense at all. Obviously she lied to Mason about it that she wants to break it for him. But what could be her ultimate motive behind it" Stefan said feeling frustrated with Katherine's games

"Why don't you ask her when she decides to spend some time with you again? I am sure she loves you so much that she will tell you everything if you ask her with a bit love and affection" Damon smirked at his brother and Stefan glared at him heatedly. Elena couldn't take it any more and decided to change the current subject

"Tell me, how come Jacq found out that Damon is going to kill Mason? Did anyone tell her anything? It's clear that she was ready to save Mason" when Elena voiced her question it crossed everyone's mind

"Actually I was wondering the same thing" said Stefan. "How come she knew? I don't think anyone talked to her about that" Jeremy laughed bitterly at that

"Do you honestly want an answer to that? When she doesn't know everything? And the way she was behaving this morning, she couldn't even look at Damon without glaring at him and it seemed like she hated vampires at that moment. She must have guessed that sooner or later Damon would try to kill Mason and was prepared for that already. And may be that's why she asked Tyler to give him the moonstone, so that he would leave town soon and go back to Florida. And I noticed her stalking Mason the whole time at the charity. She must have saw you kidnapping him" finished Jeremy. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then something caught Damon's mind

"Did you say Florida?" he asked out loud. Jeremy nodded clueless "Yeah, Mason lives in Florida, why?" then realization hit him

"Do you think Jacq is going to Florida with Mason?"

"Only one way to find out"

Both Damon and Stefan were getting ready to leave for Florida the next day early in the morning. They are gonna catch a flight and flew straight there and invade Mason's house first. Stefan didn't want to leave Elena without any strong protection while Katherine is still in town. But Stefan couldn't let Damon go alone. If Damon really finds Jacq in Florida who knows what he is going to do to her. Caroline said she would stay around Elena as much as possible. It gave Stefan a little relief but still he was worried. Damon knew his brother didn't want to leave and was worried about Elena

"I told you, you don't have to come" said Damon for the second time. Stefan looked at him "Actually I do" saying that he went to his bed room to get some things. It's not like they were packing clothes stuffs but they had no idea how long it's going to take them to find Jacq. They needed to pack some blood bags for the trip. And it's not easy to carry that with them when they are going by flight. So, anyhow they were busy packing.

Just then Caroline entered the house in rush. "Why are you here Blondie?" asked Damon as Stefan was still inside his bed room

"I have a message from Katherine" answered Caroline and shocking Damon by that

One and a half hour later Bonnie entered the boarding house with her Gilmore in hand. Damon's plan to go to Florida postponed for the sudden change of circumstance. Stefan won't leave Mystic Falls when Katherine is threatening to kill everyone in the town starting with Elena. And he stopped Damon from living as well. Now they are gonna kill Katherine first tonight at the Masquerade ball then go look for Jacq.

"What's going on?" asked Bonnie when she saw Ric and Damon checking out weapons

"We are going to kill Katherine" Jeremy answered her question as he passed by her. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I can explain" pipped in Stefan watching Bonnie's reaction "Please" said Bonnie as she really wasn't getting what they were planning to do. Stefan thought for a moment then said "We are going to kill Katherine" what else he could say to explain that.

Elena didn't know anything about Katherine's recent threat and demand. Stefan wanted to keep her away from this whole thing. It will be too dangerous for her to be around when they are gonna kill Katherine. Elena too was staying away from Stefan as she and Stefan were still pretending to fight each other. She hang out with Matt instead and worry about where her reckless sister went off to. Elena didn't really like staying away from Stefan but it was for keeping everyone safe. Because if Katherine is keeping an eye on her which she is sure of then it could be very dangerous interacting with Stefan in any way for her and for everyone else she loves. Matt really wanted to talk to Elena about everything he knows about vampires and werewolves. But he was compelled not to therefore he couldn't. He forgave Elena for not telling him anything about Viki's death. Matt was simply incapable of being mad at Elena. And he was still confused about Caroline. They hardly talk and it's really awkward between them. Matt doesn't think he could really form a romantic relation with Caroline anymore. But he wants to remain her friend.

In the evening Ric kept Elena and Jenna house arrested with out them knowing about it. And everyone else went to the party. Tyler was packed with stuffs too that he would use to knock out anyone who would come to attack him. Caroline barged in the room he was in,

"Tyler" she exclaimed

"Caroline, thank god you are here. Jacq told me Katherine had compelled some people around to attack me tonight" Caroline nodded "I know. I will help you" one look at Caroline and he knew something is up

"What's going on Caroline?" she took a deep breath "We are going to kill Katherine tonight" she gave him the detail as shortly as possible

"I am gonna inform Jacq about it" Caroline frowned at him as he said that "You know where she is?" Tyler shook his head

"But I know a way to contact her" Caroline rolled her eyes "I need to talk to her. She has to come back. Everyone is worried sick about her" Tyler nodded and dialed a number but before anyone would pick up Caroline got a massage on her cell "Your turn" from Jeremy

"Oops, I have to leave. But I will come back to talk to her later" Tyler nodded and Caroline left to go to the others while Tyler spoke on the phone. Elena already tricked Ric and got out of the house and came to the party when she realized something is going on with everyone. She demanded explanation from Jeremy and Bonnie. Meanwhile Katherine attacked Caroline. She pushed her up against a wall and threaten to chock her to death

"What Damon and Stefan are up to?" Katherine asked her forcefully. Caroline led her and successfully trapped Katherine with Damon and Stefan. She thanked Jacq in her mind. She never thought she could fool Katherine but staying around Jacq made her good in acting department. Otherwise it would be an impossible job for her. She went back to Tyler as her work with Katherine was done. When she found him, Caroline saw Tyler injecting Matt with something that was slowly numbing him. But Sarah was approaching Tyler with a knife from behind to kill him. She quickly stepped in and knocked Sarah out.

"Is someone else coming at you?" asked Caroline to which Tyler shook his head "I can't believe that bitch compelled Matt" spat Caroline hatefully

"Where is she now?" asked Tyler about Katherine

"Probably having a really good time with Stefan and Damon" Tyler understood what that meant

On the other hand none could touch Katherine as she was connected to Elena. What ever happened to her would happen to Elena. Bonnie was desperately looking for the witch she met earlier inside the mansion. She will force her to break the spell between Katherine and Elena. Mean while Katherine kept antagonizing both Damon and Stefan as none of them could kill her now or even hurt her

"What do you want with this moonstone Katherine?" asked Stefan god knows how many times. She shrugged her shoulders at them

"Does it matter? I want it and I will have it" Stefan pushed a bit more

"You know the whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. He was your boy toy right" Katherine frowned in confusion "How do you know about Mason?" Katherine had no idea they already knew that she was dealing with Mason

"I actually tried to kill him more than once. But unfortunately failed every time" said Damon a low growl escaped as he remembered the whole thing again. Stefan spoke up to get this attention back to the present. But Katherine noticed that anyways and wondered what happened with Mason and them. She was still confused about how come Mason learned about Klaus. Only a few knows about him.

"Why a werewolf Katherine? The moonstone could destroy a curse that will help them destroy all the vampires. So, what's in that for you?" Damon couldn't help but speak up

"Sorry about your pet wolf. I guess he isn't with you anymore as I know that he ran away from Mystic Falls. You should have kept him on a more tighter leash" Katherine turned around to face him

"Thanks for the advise Damon. But don't worry he is not the only wolf in town. I will get another one. But I would like to know what happened with Mason over night that he ran away from Mystic Falls? You said you tried to kill him. Who saved him?" Katherine was sure who ever saved Mason told him about Klaus and she would really like to know about that person

"Why don't you tell us first about what do you want to do with the moonstone?" said Stefan. As much as she wanted to know the person's name, she can't really tell Stefan about the moonstone now, can she?

"How about we play charade?"

Meanwhile Bonnie found the other witch Lucy. She was forcing her to lift off the spell she put on Elena. But Lucy bargained with her. She wanted the moonstone first. Then at one point when Bonnie touched her she felt that she could trust her

"You feel that?" lights flickered on and off "You can trust me" Bonnie couldn't deny the the trusting feelings

"Give me the moonstone and I will help you" after considering a bit Bonnie handed her over the moonstone. Lucy took the white stone and looked at it confusingly

"Why does this moonstone feel so ordinary? Did you notice that? As if there is no magic in it" Bonnie nodded because she felt that too

"I felt that too. May be it's a different kind of magic" Lucy frowned. What kind of magic it could be that wouldn't response to a witch's call

"Is this really the moonstone? You are not faking it, are you?" Bonnie shook her head

"This is the real moonstone. This is what we have got" Lucy could see Bonnie was telling the truth. She nodded. Even though she has a feeling that the moonstone is fake but it doesn't matter to her. Katherine won't sense it and she would be free from her debt by giving it to her.

Lucy lifted off the spell from Elena and went to Katherine. Katherine looked relieved to see the witch and more importantly to see the moonstone in her hand. Stefan has figured out many things meanwhile about the connection between her and the moonstone. But he was far away from the real truth that Mason got now. She still wondered how Mason learned those things and more importantly from who?

"The spell on this room is been broken. You are free to leave" Katherine took a last look at Stefan before walking up to the witch

"Thank god"

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over" Katherine smiled sweetly "Done"

"I owe you nothing" Lucy repeated

"I said done" Katherine couldn't wait to have the stone in her hand "Give it"

"I wouldn't do that" Damon spoke up but Lucy gave her the moonstone. Just as Katherine wrapped her fingers around the stone she started to suffocate

"You should have told me that another witch was involved" Damon and Stefan looked shocked as Katherine fell on ground slowly

After Katherine was down and Elena still stayed safe because the spell on her was not there anymore. Stefan ran to her to have her in his arms. Katherine was finally out of their life. They can stop their pretend fight now and be normal again. All the threats were gone from Katherine because right now Damon was putting her where she should have been all this time, in the tomb. Because death would be too easy for her after what she did. Everyone was thinking that all their problems were gone now. And they are gonna live happily ever after. Well not Damon. He still has to find Jacq. But what he and everyone didn't realize that finding Jacq is the least of their problems that is going to come up. Because Elena got kidnapped from the parking lot and it's only a matter of time that the originals are going to get involved in their lives.

**AN: Reviews guys 'love you all"**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks a lot for the mind blowing reviews guys. I love you guys. Here is another chapter. This is quite emotional, well I think it is. Let's see if you like it. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 32: Back to Mystic Falls**

"Katherine is in the tomb now" came Caroline's voice

"I will be back soon Care" I put down the phone saying that. Anna was looking at me expectantly

"It's time" I told her "Get ready to move back to Mystic Falls" it's time for them to go back and have a home in Mystic Falls. Anna smiled at me happily

"I will go tell mother" I nodded and she left to tell Pearl that they are finally moving back to their favorite town, one that they consider a real home town

I don't know what exactly I was feeling about going back to Mystic Falls so soon. I know that I have to. And I have to face everyone too. Well at least Caroline and Tyler were on my side and weren't terribly pissed off at me. But they won't be able to protect me from Damon's wrath. Which was inevitable for me. I only wished that Damon won't be there when I arrive home. Elena is already kidnapped by Traver and Rose. So, there is a huge possibility that both Stefan and Damon would be on a road trip, going to save Elena, bonding with each other as well and I won't have to face any of them at all for the day. I am really counting on it.

So, before I knew it, I was on the road, going back to the infamous Mystic Falls along with Anna, Pearl and Harper. We reached our destination at eleven in the morning. Anna dropped me off at my house first before going to find one for themselves.

"Please don't tell Jeremy anything about my moving back to here. I want to give him a surprise" I nodded

"Sure Anna. I will see you soon then, hopefully" well if Damon spares my life that is. Anna sighed heavily knowing what I meant by hopefully. She was worried too about crossing path with Damon accidentally anytime soon. She doesn't even want to think about what that Salvatore brother would do to her for stabbing him with vervain. I entered the house and found Jenna in the kitchen

"Hey Jenna" she looked surprised to see me there suddenly

"Jacq, I thought you said you will be out of town for a couple of days. Did something wrong happen?" I shook my head

"No Jenna everything is fine. I just felt home sick, so I got back" she nodded to that

"Well, it's good that you are back soon. I was worrying about you. You took off very suddenly" said Jenna casually not suspecting anything "Who is this friend any ways? I didn't know you have a friend who lives out of town" now she looked suspiciously at me. I thought for a moment

"Actually it's Anna. She and her mom are moving back in town again. I was helping them with that. I couldn't tell anyone because Anna wants to give Jeremy a surprise. And now that you know you have to zip up your lips too until that happens" she zipped up her lips like I asked to

"Not a word out of me" I smiled widely "Thanks"

"So, where is everyone?" I inquired. Jenna shrugged her shoulders "Elena and Jeremy are probably still at the school now" Of course Jenna doesn't know anything at all about what havoc is going on actually. I nodded to her

"I am gonna go get freshen up"

I ran up to my room and took a warm shower that helped me relax a little bit. After getting dressed up again I called Caroline

"Hey Care" I spoke up "Oh my god Jacq, thank god you are here. You won't believe what happened. Elena was kidnapped last night from the ball" I have to sound shocked because I shouldn't have any idea about that

"What? How?" Caroline grumbled at little "I don't know Jacq. And no one noticed she was missing until this morning" I gasped a little

"Oh my god"

"Don't worry, Stefan and Damon are on their way right now to rescue her. Bonnie used a locating spell to find out where she could be" Yeah she is 300 miles away from Mystic Falls. And must be wondering about who is Elijah right now.

"Care, where are you right now?" I asked

"I am still at the school, why?" I thought for a moment before saying it "I need you to come over to my house and pick me up"

"Sure, I will be there as soon as possible" It's time to meet Katherine again

Caroline came over fast enough. I got in the car. She flashed me a huge smile. But I couldn't return it with as much enthusiasm but she understood it. She thought I was worried about Elena. She tried to console me "Everything's going to be okay. Nothing will happen to Elena" I knew that but still I nodded like a oblivion person

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Caroline

"Do you have blood with you right now?" I asked. She frowned in confusion but nodded "Good. I have to meet Katherine" I said. As if I bit her or something she jumped up in her seat and screamed out loud "What? Are you crazy?"

"No Caroline, I am not. But it's really important that I talk to her and no one, I mean no one should know about this" she looked baffled

"But why do you want to talk to her? Do you think she knows who kidnapped Elena? And even if she does, she will never say anything to you" I fought the urge to roll my eyes and only sighed

"I have to try at least" Caroline shook her head but obliged anyways. She started driving towards the tomb location

"So, no one knows yet that Tyler triggered the curse already?" I asked at one point. She shook her head "Everyone knows that Matt and Sarah attacked Tyler but I knocked them out on time and stopped Tyler from killing anyone" I nodded my head

"And no one suspected anything?" It was hard to believe that Caroline lied to everyone and no one noticed it. She shook her head "Nope, not a single word"

"Good, I am proud of you Caroline. You are getting better at this every day" she beamed proudly "Well, thanks to you" I chuckled at that.

As the road ended and we have to walk there now, Caroline and I got out of the car. She got a blood bag like I asked and we started walking towards the tomb.

"I have to ask. Why did you take such a great risk to save Mason. I mean I know he is a good guy. But Damon is furious now, Why did you do it?" I knew sooner or later she would ask me this

"Wasn't it the right thing to do?" I asked instead

"Yes, it was but Damon is considering killing you right now. You took such a huge risk just because it was the right thing to do? I don't get it" I sighed at that then told Caroline what would have really happened if Mason got killed. When Jules would have realized that something happened to Mason she would have come to Mystic Falls right away with the whole pack. And not only vampires but many humans would have died to during the full moon. Caroline looked scared when I informed her that. She even looked gratefully at me. Also Rose would have got bitten by Jules and then she would have killed other humans in her pain and agony. And after staking Rose, Damon would have killed Jessica, someone who didn't deserve to die like that at all. Not to mention Caroline would be ambushed by the pack as well and Damon would be tortured too. Then Eliza would have killed the whole pack within seconds in order to save Damon from them. But I obviously didn't tell those to Caroline. She only knew a bit that satisfied her curiosity rather completely for the moment.

Only I knew what would have happened to them if Mason really died and as he is alive now and back in Florida, riding the perfect waves may be. So, none of that will take place this time, hopefully. Jule and the pack simply has no reason to come to Mystic Falls now. In all honesty it was worth taking the risk with Damon for saving Mason. Mason's being alive now would prevent lots of more unfortunate deaths at once.

We entered underground and Caroline opened the tomb by removing that huge flat rock door as if it weights nothing. I had a small torch light with me that I turned on to see things properly around. I have never been in here before and neither was Caroline. It's quite spooky. Poor Katherine living here all alone and starving to death. Hearing voices Katherine came out from inside and stood at the opening. It's not like she could come out even if she wanted to. I looked Caroline

"You have to go now Care. I will call you when I am done here" she immediately shook her head

"No way I am leaving you here all alone. This place is scary" Katherine was looking confusedly at us but didn't say anything

"I will be fine Caroline. I need to talk to her alone. Please trust me on this" after some more arguments and wasting of time Caroline agreed to leave. But she wasn't happy about it a bit.

"Tell Tyler that I am back but don't tell him where I am right now or anyone else" Caroline groaned out loud

"Yes, I won't because if I do tell anyone then I am the one who is going to get yelled at first. And then worst kinds of things would be inflected upon me by everyone for helping you come here and let you meet her. I got it. You are such an emotional black mailer Jacq" I couldn't help but laugh a little at her accusation style. Yes, I did successfully scared her into not tell anyone about my whereabouts right now. So, I am kind of tension free from the matter that she is going to go around and tell someone about my little visit to Katherine. After Caroline left I looked back at Katherine who didn't look confused any more and just stared at me with a blank expression

"Hello Katherine, nice to see you again" I spoke up casually as if I do this every day

"I never expected to see you here" said Katherine smiling bitterly at me now. I just shrugged my shoulders at that

"Well, couldn't help but come and see how you are doing in your new residence" I looked around the tomb "Wonderful isn't it! You must be liking it" I said smirking. Katherine glared at me now

"Yeah, mock all you want, baby Gilbert" then she titled her head to the side and smirked at me "Would you like to come inside? After all you are my first visitor. It will be very rude of me to just let you stand there" I smirked back at her

"As much tempting that offer is, but I am afraid I will have to pass. I would rather stand here and stay alive than be comfortable with you in there and send an invitation card to death today" Katherine got serious again

"Why are you here Gilbert?" she asked me with a dead serious tone that I easily ignored

"I have brought you a gift. After all I am a very formal visitor" I threw the blood bag to her that she caught easily. She was now looking extremely confused

"Now why would you bring me this?" she asked then thought for a moment "Unless you want something from me" she said confidently. I inwardly shook my head

"You are in no position to give me anything Katherine" but she smirked evilly

"No, I think I do have something that you want" I narrowed my eyes at her "And what that would be?" I asked coldly that made her smirk more

"Information. You are here to get information from me. I guess Miss Elena Gilbert is already in danger and you are here to know why and by whom?" I couldn't help but laugh at that

"You guessed wrong Katherine, not that Elena is in danger part but I am here to get information from you" her confidence didn't falter

"Well don't you? Then why are you here? And why did you give me this?" she held up the blood bag. I avoided those questions

"You are smart Katherine, I never doubted that before. But now that you are stuck here I am definitely reconsidering my opinion about you. You should have known that loyalty can be earned by force but after a certain level it will turn up against you, at one point or other. Lucy, isn't that her name? Your dear betraying witchy friend" I smirked at her dark looking face

"My trustworthy witchy friend told me about her" Of course that was lie but Katherine would never know. Katherine sighed heavily after glaring at me some more. But then she frowned at me

"What else do you know?" I pretend to think deeply

"Umm let's see, First of all I know your stuck here" I smirked as she glared "I know about how you got here. I know about the moonstone, I know who kidnapped my sister" Katherine frowned at me now "And may be I know about Klaus too" shock washed over her face

"You know about Klaus?" it could be both a statement or a question

"Who do you think told Mason everything?" she got more shocked "It was you" she gasped and still couldn't believe her own ears yet

"How is it possible? How do you know about Klaus?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"Does it matter? The point is I know. It's my leverage in this game" after quite some moment of silence Katherine spoke up again "If you already know about Klaus then why are you here?" finally she asked something important

"I am here to bond with you and knock some sense into your rusted mind" she frowned at me as I continued

"I mean what the hell were you thinking to do, collecting the moonstone and giving it up to Klaus along with a werewolf and a vampire and hope for him to forgive you for what you did to him five hundred years ago" Katherine sighed out frustratingly. Of course I was driving her crazy at the moment and I was loving it

"I mean come on Katherine. You have been running away from him for five hundred years now. Did you just get bored because you above all people should know Klaus doesn't do forgiveness and when it comes to you it's absolutely impossible. I mean did you think that you will walk up to Klaus with the moonstone in hand and he is going to flash you a bright smile and greet you with open arms" Katherine was unable to speak so I continued

"I mean did you really, actually think that he is going to say 'Katherine so nice to see your face again and you brought me the moonstone, how nice of you. And oh my god! you even brought me a werewolf and a vampire to save my time. Immediately, immediately I am forgiving you for turning yourself into a vampire when it was your turn to be the sacred goat and postponing that ritual for five hundred years now. But past is past, we should forget about it and move on. Let's go have a drink, I have a lot of catching up to do with you love'. Is that what you thought was going to happen?" Kathrine stood dumb for a moment staring at me as if I have two extra heads on my each shoulder.

"Okay, I am not feeling ashamed to say this out loud but I am freaking out right now. Who are you? or better yet what are you? It's not possible for a mere human of your age to know about all this" she stated dead serious and confident even though she said it herself that she is freaking out right now

"I am Jacqueline Gilbert and I am definitely a human. It's just that I am an insufferable know it all" Katherine didn't believe that and she said it out loud

"I am not buying that" I shrugged my shoulders

"What? That I am a human. Come on you can hear my heart beat. Pumping blood in and out through out my body" I said with a smirk. Katherine shook her head then tore off the opening of the blood bag and started drinking from it

"If I were you I would have saved that for later" I said but she kept drinking avoiding my advice. It's only been a day only, she is not that starved. But may be my visit here got her hungry with panic and confusion. She paused from drinking and looked at me again

"You said you want to bond with me, why? All of your friends and family hate me. Why would you want to bond with me? Don't you hate me like they do?" I decided to be truthful about this

"You gave them every reason to hate you. But you didn't give me any. Besides, you must remember that moonlit night. When we had a little chit chat, I told you then that I learned something that no one else knows about" we kept looking at each other for a while then I spoke up again

"I also know that... deep down underneath Katherine Pierce resides in Katerina Patrova. And I am here to bond with her. I can never hate that girl who's parents and family were killed mercilessly just because she feared death. I want to befriend the girl who once knew how to cry and feel. I want to bond with the girl who couldn't even take a look at her own daughter and... was taken away from her before she could hold her baby in her arms for once"

I don't know why my voice shook terribly when I said that. May be because Katherine's eyes were shining brightly now and she was trying hard to stop the tears from coming into her eyes. I felt like suffocating standing there all on a sudden. I couldn't look at her face anymore. She looks good when she is evil, I am used to of that but this hurt look on her face, it was just not tolerable for me at that moment. She didn't even ask me how I know all this. She just stood there still.

"I will come back again... soon" I breathed out some of the pressure I was feeling "Hope you wouldn't mind some company from me" I said as much normally as possible. Then I made my way out but may be I think I heard her saying 'I am looking forward to it'

Once I was out of there I took some deep breathes to calm myself down and relief myself from the pressure in the chest. I called Caroline who sounded worried as hell. I asked her to come back and pick me up. She came over rather fast, and flooded me with questions. To most of it I lied or said I don't know or she didn't say a word to me about it. Then Caroline closed the lid of the tomb again and we left the place. On our way back Caroline told me that Stefan and Damon already found Elena and they were on their way back home.

Damon was coming back, hearing that I should have started panicking and shaking. But strangely I wasn't scared to face him anymore. It was a surprise to me, actually shock would be the more proper word to describe it. May be it's the side effect of spending time with Katherine. Because for the moment I actually felt like I can handle anything and go through any situation and survive through it and I can face anyone without any fear, even Damon at the moment. We went to the grill where Tyler was already waiting for us. He greet me with a tight hug. But what surprised me that Caroline got a bit uncomfortable and looked away when we hugged. My lips curved up into a small knowing smile. I guess it already started for Caroline. Well that's a good sign. I broke the hug with Tyler slowly and beamed at him brightly

"So, is the wolf boy scared of next full moon?" he thought for a while then shook his head

"No, I guess I am not. May be a little. But hey I will have you two with me. And Caroline is more than capable of taking care of me, aren't you Caroline?" he flashed her a sweet smile which Caroline returned brightly. I felt bubbles of happiness bursting in me. Finally they started feeling for each other. My face must have lighten up so brightly that the both of them noticed it.

"Wow Jacq, you are glowing like the sunlight. What happened?" asked Tyler. I couldn't help but smile at them

"It's just that I am so happy that my two best friends are bonding with each other so nicely. It's really good to see that you guys are getting along so well like this. It means a lot to me" they both pulled me in a hug at once. The whole day is such an emotional day for me. A voice called my name not from far, making us break the group hug. I looked up to find Jeremy and right behind him was Anna. They were coming over to us

"Jeremy" I exclaimed happily. He came over to me and engulfed me in a bear hug. We stayed still like that for sometime then he pulled away and looked angrily at me

"Don't you dare run away like that ever again. You have any idea how worried I was?" he scolded me like the responsible big brother he was nowadays. I pouted at him and trying to look cute

"Awww, I am sorry Jeremy. I know I put you and everyone through hell. And I promise I will never do that again" he sighed I know he already forgave me. I smiled at him now

"Besides, I had to bring my brother's love back home" Jeremy blushed a little and looked at Anna who was blushing as well. Caroline and Tyler watched that scene with amusement and was smiling to themselves

"Yeah, thanks for that" said Jeremy shyly and smiled cheekily. I looked at Anna "Are you settled already?" she nodded

"Mom bought a house here and we already unpacked" well that was fast but hey they are vampires. Then Jeremy looked seriously at me

"Jacq, I need to talk to you about something right now" I nodded and excused myself from Caroline and Tyler. Anna however started talking to them and didn't follow us. We went into the deserted washroom then Jeremy faced me

"What is it Jeremy?" I asked worriedly

"You know Elena was kidnapped last night" I nodded to that "Yeah Caroline already told me. She said they are coming back already"

"It also means that Damon is coming back too. He would find out right away that you are back in town already" he took a deep breath

"Jacq, after what you did to him, he was furious. He is seriously looking for you to hurt you. He looked murderous after you ran off like that. He even considered killing you for your betrayal" I sighed heavily at that

"Do you think I don't know this Jeremy? I know what and how Damon is. But there is nothing I could do about it now. And I don't regret my actions because I couldn't let him kill Mason. Besides, I am not scared of him. At first I was but not anymore" Jeremy sighed heavily

"Look, I don't want to leave you unprotected now. Please take my ring this time. If Damon snaps and break your neck, at least this ring will bring you back from dead" I saw fear in Jeremy's eyes. And I should have felt that fear too. And there is a huge possibility that Damon will try to do something harmful to me and may be even kill me. He clearly wasn't stable right now. But I couldn't take Jeremy's protection away from him. Not when the originals are about to make their entrance in our lives.

"Jeremy I can't take your ring away from you" he opened his mouth to interject but I spoke up before he could say something else "Besides, I am already protected" which is absolutely not true

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Jeremy. You don't need worry yourself with my safety when it's not necessary at all" he tried to speak again but I didn't let him

"Anna is here, have fun together okay" saying that I left the room, not giving him any chance to say anything else. If Damon really kills me then I would rather stay dead then come back to life. Because life would be not worth living anymore if the man I love kills me himself even if accidentally in rage.

**AN: let me know how was it. And of course reviews. Love you guys.  
**

**Also I would like to let you guys know about this story named "A star is born" by WickedlyMinx. It's a Jospeh Morgan x OC where the main character falls in love with him. You guys should check it out, it's quite interesting.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey guys welcome back to another chapter. I hope this chapter amused you as well. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are truly amazing.  
**

**Chapter 33: Being a Bitch on Birthday **

**At the boarding house...**

Damon was sitting calmly on the crouch in the morning, sipping blood from his glass frequently. Pretending to be absentminded from the current problem that just landed in their boarding house. Yesterday was a very busy day for him. Instead of going to find his girl, he had to go with his brother to rescue his girl. It did him a little good, they were road trip bonding the whole way, being brothers again like they were when they were humans. Stefan even apologized to him for turning him against his will. That Damon never expected from him. May be Stefan was touched that he risked his life for saving Elena when he didn't really have to. But what Stefan didn't realize and what Damon would never admit even to himself that Damon didn't risk his life for Elena, he risked it for his brother. He just couldn't let his brother go on alone on rescue mission Elena. And it turn out to be a right thing to do. Stefan would have never made it alive with Elena if Damon wasn't with him. But after Elena was safe and sound back in her bed for a peaceful sleep, Damon was getting ready to go to Florida to search for Jacq. He hadn't heard a word about her from anyone and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't that mad anymore. Damon didn't forgive her for what she did to him yet but he wasn't furious like before. Now he just wants her back, in Mystic Falls, in his life again. He has been feeling empty since she left. It was a weird feeling, he never felt it before. Not even when Katherine was gone and he was madly in love with her. It's like Damon needs Jacqueline like he needs blood, otherwise he would just dry out without her.

But then Rose the over five hundred years old vampire who kidnapped Elena came to the boarding house at night, right when he was just about to leave and flooded him and Stefan with original troubles. Apparently her best friend Traver died, slaughtered by an original vampire named Elijah and she doesn't want to run anymore and obviously she has no where else to go, other than come to them. And once again Damon had to stay back. And he was not happy about it at all. At the moment he, Stefan and Rose were all waiting on Elena. The three of them heard knocks on the main door signalling Elena's arrival. Stefan went to get the door. Soon, he and Elena came into the living room. Elena looked kind of both sad and pissed off for some reasons. She settled down on the crouch and Rose started to explain things to her that she said to them earlier last night

"You have to understand, I only know what I have picked up over years" said Rose pacing in the room in front of the three of them "And I don't know what's true and what's not. That's the problem with all this vampire crap" Rose kept rambling "But Klaus, I know is real"

According to Rose the world's oldest, bad-est, first of vampire kind and a complete myth Klaus is after Elena. Damon refused to believe that Klaus is real and therefore didn't want to waste any time on it.

"Okay so you are saying that the oldest vampire in the history of the time is coming after me?" Elena summed up the whole situation in one sentence

"Yes" stated Rose but Stefan disagreed. Damon was getting bored of it

"What they are saying is I mean what she is saying is if true then we are looking here at a solid may be" stated Damon. Elena was worried now

"Look Elijah is dead right, so no one else knows that you exist" said Stefan walking up to Elena to comfort her

"Not that you know of" stated Rose "That's not helping" said Damon. Rose was making the situation unnecessarily complicated

"Look I have never met anyone who ever laid eyes on Klaus" stated Stefan but Elena suddenly spoke up

"Are you guys sure that Elijah is dead?" asked Elena which startled the other three in the room

"What do you mean? Of course he is dead. You saw him turning grey yourself" said Damon not getting why she would suddenly doubt that. Elena took a deep breath

"I think you are right, it's just Jacq said something to me that-" Damon cut her off immediately

"She is here?" he asked not believing that he didn't know about it until now. Elena looked pointedly at him now

"Yes, she came back yesterday and you are not going any where near her Damon" she said in her commanding voice which kind of pissed off Damon but he kept himself cool. He would do whatever he wants no matter what Elena says but he didn't want to argue with her now

"I was just asking" he said shrugging his shoulders as if he doesn't care if Jacq is back from where ever the hell she went to. Thankfully Stefan started to ask the questions he couldn't

"Jacq, is back? How is she?" asked Stefan worriedly. He knows Damon was going through hell while Jacq was gone and he was kind of worried too but they couldn't get a chance to go find her with everything that is going on right now. Elena rolled her eyes at Stefan's question which confused him and Damon both

"When I met her in the morning she was like a happy two feet, all chippery. She even congratulated me for having my first kidnap experience" their eye brows shot up at once hearing that. Elena didn't expect her sister to be so careless about her getting kidnapped. She expected her to be worried and relieved to see her okay like Jeremy and others. But Jacq acted like she was the most fortunate person in the world for getting kidnapped by two five hundred years old vampires like Rose and Trevor. It really pissed her off.

"She wasn't scared about facing Damon?" asked Stefan and received a glare from Damon right away. But he ignored that and was confused when Elena scoffed. Elena scoffed! It's something she doesn't really do.

"Yeah, scared. She is basking in glory right now and feeling proud of herself for successfully fooling Damon. According to her it's not her fault that Damon couldn't see through her pretense when it was so obvious. And therefore it doesn't count as betrayal. She seemed like a completely different person to me" now that got on Damon's nerve. He expected to hear that Jacq is hiding in her room in a corner out of fear for him. She should be trembling even at the mention of his name. Damon would definitely see to it now. And she even has the nerve to say that she didn't betray him and he was just a fool for falling in her trap. He is definitely going to see to it now.

"What about Mason? Is he here too?" asked Stefan and noticed his brother sneered at the mere mention of the name. Elena shook her head

"No, he is not here. May be back in Florida" Damon rolled his eyes in order to not glare and mocked about it

"Why? I thought they were gonna settle down somewhere together" Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. Rose was completely clueless about what they were talking about so she just listened quietly

"She had thought about it actually but then she realized that she doesn't want Katherine's left overs anymore and decided to come back home and start over" Obviously Jacq was being sarcastic when she said that but Elena stated it simply without any sarcasm in it. Because it kind of hurt her when Jacq said that. Stefan is technically Katherine's left over too and she is dating him. Even though Jacq didn't mean anything about her and Stefan but it made Elena realize that. On the other hand the Salvatore brothers were shocked to hear that. Rose was getting quite interested now about this Jacq girl she just learned about. Damon was going crazy right now. What does she mean Katherine's left over? Did she mean him too? Obviously she said left overs with an s. Damon was getting more and more pissed off. Stefan noticed that and changed the topic quickly

"What did she say about Elijah? How did she even know him?" asked Stefan

"She doesn't know anything. When I told her about Elijah, she said that a thousand years old vampire dead with an ordinary wooden stake, didn't sound right to her ears" Elena didn't notice it but the three vampires in the room suddenly got tensed. Jacq has a point. How can such a strong vampire be dead so easily? Both Damon and Stefan knew what they had to do, they have to talk to Jacq about it. Because knowing Jacq, she definitely knows something and that's what made her say that. And they need to find out what she knows.

"Did she say something else about Elijah?" asked Stefan and Elena suddenly blushed. Stefan frowned at that "What?" after hesitating a bit she spoke up

"She asked me if I found Elijah attractive. Because she thinks originals should be much better at... some things... than regular vampires" the three vampire's eyes went wide at the same time hearing that.

**Jacqueline's POV **

At mid night Jeremy came into my room. I was almost asleep but his movement in my room wake me up but I didn't move and pretended to be in deep sleep. I wanted to know why he was here. Clearly he didn't want to wake me up as he was moving very carefully and without a single noise. What is he really doing here in my room? I felt him coming near the bed. Then I felt him kiss my head and whispered

"Happy Birthday Jacq" after he left I wide opened my eyes. It's my birthday today. I was surprised as I learned that. I checked the time and it's five minutes past twelve. But why would Jeremy wish me in my sleep? Something was wrong. After doing some investigation next day I found out that I was a creep and didn't like celebrating my birthdays. On my birthdays everyone pretends it to be any other normal day and wouldn't even mention it to me. In my real life I had no idea when exactly I was born. I had no birth dates to celebrate for past fifteen years. But I never hated the concept of celebrating birthdays like I found Jacqueline Gilbert did. It's quite puzzling actually or may be not. I never had any birthday in my real life, so may be that's why Jacqueline Gilbert never celebrated her birthdays in this world. Because I am actually her, right? No, it's still puzzling. Anyways the mere thought that I have a especial day as my birthday in this world thrilled me very much. So, what no one would mention anything to me or wouldn't do anything especial for the day. I will celebrate it in my own way. After all I am finally sixteen now. The age of sweet sixteen, when girls get really mature both physically and mentally. Mentally I was more mature than needed already, I just hope physically I will get more mature with my age.

So, since the day began I was feeling extremely cheerful. I even had a heated sarcastic chat with Elena too before going to school. And I usually don't stick around to talk or have a conversation with Elena, so you can guess the level of my happiness that I chatted with Elena as well. I was a little late for school than usual days as I had to search for my birthday truths. Once I reached there I was attacked by Caroline. Elena is with Katherine now and asked her to keep Stefan away and busy. I snorted

"Good luck with that" Caroline shook her head at me "Not helping it Jacq"

"Stefan would see right through my lies. How can I even keep him away?" I remembered Caroline talking about Tyler with Stefan from the show. But I can't let her do that this time. Both Stefan and Damon can't know that Tyler is going to turn next full moon. Damon would kill him right away. Speaking of Damon, I was absolutely careless about facing him. Let him come and threat me all he wants, I am not gonna get fazed by him. And for now I am done with him. I don't want Damon on my back when Elijah would soon come in Mystic Falls. All I need to focus on is on the originals now. If I need to be a bitch and turn into Katherine for a while to stay clear of him and everyone else then I would do so. It's not a love story but a dangerous quest of survival and doing what needs to get done. And sweet, innocent, poor, helpless, damsel in distress kind of girl will never survive this. Take Katherine for example she is still alive because she turned herself into a real heartless manipulative bitch. And I figured that if I am planning to survive till the end of it, I must become one as well, be the better villain and be the best bitch. Even if that means I will only earn hate from everyone from now on.

"Why don't you talk to him about Matt? I am sure he would lend you an ear" Caroline rolled her eyes not liking the suggestion much but I expected her to glare. I spoke up again, if I am going to start being a bitch then why not from now on. Besides, it's my birthday today and a very good day to start to be a new person.

"Hey what ever you do, don't go blabber about Tyler to him" she shot me a look that says are you crazy but still no glare. I sighed inwardly. Before she could retort back to that or say something she spotted Stefan and had to run to him. I hope nothing gets messed up with Tyler and Caroline. No, no I shouldn't care. I have to stop to care about people. But still my eyes roamed over to the people who cared about me. And I spotted Anna and Jeremy being love birds. Tyler and Matt playing in the basket ball court. And then I saw Luka, the warlock son. His father Dr. Jonas Matthew is working for Elijah. They too are looking for the moonstone now. I have got all the information on them. And if I am not wrong they are my next rescue mission. Luka and his dad didn't need to die, especially not Luka. He is just a kid after all and far from being an evil guy. Though it will be much more tougher to save them. I know for a fact that the warlock son and father, they don't really make friends so easily and never trust anyone well except Dr. Matthew's blunt faith in Elijah and his nobility. Being your friend thing won't work in their case. I have to find some other way to save those two.

Luka walked up straight to Bonnie who was totally dazzled by him. Bonnie and Carter were over before anything started between them. So, Bonnie is a single maiden free to date anyone. Would she date Luka now? As Jeremy was clearly not interested in her like that. I was so lost in couple thoughts that I didn't even notice when Stefan walked up to me until his face was right in front of me. I kind of jumped back a little too, startled to see him so close to me so suddenly. Caroline was standing right behind him, looking clueless like me right now.

"Stefan, you startled me" I said conversationally. He smiled at me sweetly in a charming way that almost made me raise my eye brows at him but I kept my cool demeanor

"Sorry about that, didn't know you were so lost in your own thoughts. So, how are you Jacq?" why is he being so sweet? Shouldn't he be pissed at me for vervaining his brother?

"How do I look Stef?" I asked instead. His eyes seriously racked over my form and he checked me out openly. Stefan doesn't do these kind of stuffs, what's wrong with him? I was dressed quite like Katherine at the moment, black jeans, sleeveless tops. Did it make him suspicious? I noticed that not only me but Caroline too looked confused

"You look great Jacq, as always. Now please tell me something, why it doesn't sound right to your ears that Elijah is dead?" My eyes widen a bit. Elena must have told them that, damn. I just wanted to drop a hint to them that Elijah isn't dead. I didn't want them to corner me about it. Stefan was looking seriously at me now

"No, it sounds perfectly okay to me. I mean he is dead, end of his story" I shrugged my shoulders too to show him how careless I am about Elijah's death and don't really think that he is still alive. But Stefan kept staring at me

"What do you know about the originals?" he asked me straight away. Is it that obvious for them that I would know something at least about everything? Well I guess it is. I frowned in confusion though

"About what?" I asked pretending to be completely clueless. Caroline was looking between me and Stefan uneasily.

"You are coming with me" then all on a sudden I was being dragged by Stefan. Caroline followed us but Stefan turned to her and told her to go to her class. Well he can't really say fuck off to her now can he?

"Stefan I have classes too, let me go" I said forcefully gritting my jaws but he didn't listen to me "You are excused for today" I saw Caroline running up to Tyler. I don't want them involved in this, what ever it is. So, I shook my head at them and told them not to come for me with my eyes. They stood still confused about what is going on. I was confused myself.

"This is kidnapping" I yelled at Stefan as he drove up to the boarding house. Stefan practically carried me inside and dropped me on the crouch. But I didn't miss to see that Damon and Rose were making out just before me and Stefan entered. How dare he? Wait no, why the hell would I care? I decided to take a break from him, didn't I? Though I thought nothing would happen between him and Rose now, that the plot is quite changed but apparently I was wrong. And much to my disliking, my blood was kind of boiling in my veins. But still I made myself comfortable and played cool. I am the bitch now, amt I? Rose walked apart from him and took a seat on the crouch far across from me. And Damon, he was still standing leaning against the wall but with crossed arms now and a pointed glare at me but looking smug anyways. Oh so that's how he is taking his revenge on me now by kissing Rose and be with her. Well, I guess I am lucky then that he chose that way to get back to me and I am still in one piece and he was not coming any where near me. But that could change in a blink as I was inside the lions cave now. I guess I am doomed now anyways. So I did what came into my mind first. I smiled at Damon sweetly

"Hello Damon, you are looking good. Definitely not pale anymore" I teased him openly and I expected him to jump on at me right now. I really was trying to provoke him to do something bad but he didn't neither his hard expression changed only narrowed his eyes at me. I wasn't satisfied with it. Somehow I think physically getting hurt would be a lot better than mental torture. Because their kissing scene was getting on my nerves slowly, painfully. I guess being more bitchy would do me the job of maddening him and push him to the edge where he would really snap. Come on I want to play with fire now, give me some heat. I said in my mind.

"Don't be mad Damon, I was just complimenting you" and I added a perfect smirk at that. I am sure my whole demeanor screamed Katherine because Stefan had his eyes narrowed at me too. I was pissed, yes I was and I wanted to piss them off too. And acting like Katherine would definitely do that. How dare he kissed her? But well I guess I shouldn't be so shocked about that, as I knew that happened before and it's Damon, he is far from one woman man. What else is to expect from him?

"Now what? You kidnapped me from school, dragged me here, obviously you are not gonna offer me milk and cookies. So, what do you want from me?" I asked straight forward to them ignoring Damon and his stares completely now as if he just disappeared from there. Even though I knew what they wanted from me. No way I am going to be easy on them.

"Tell us what do you know about the originals" demanded Stefan. I looked at him with narrowed eyes along with a perfect pout "There is something missing in it, isn't there? I think a please and a question mark in the end, don't you think that too Stefan?" I said tilting my head a little at him with a coy smile. I knew telling him that I don't know anything, or how am I suppose to know kind of dialogs won't work this time. Better try to game my way out without answering his questions at all.

"Is she Elena's sister or Katherine's?" asked Rose seriously. I liked the sound of it, Katherine's sister. But I didn't need to let them know that. Though I smiled at her

"Rose, I guess. Nice to meet you" I said very sweetly but she didn't return the sweetness. Bitch, if she only knew how she was going to die if I hadn't saved Mason

"I am not sure about meeting you though. You are reminding me too much of Katherine than Elena did and she looks exactly like her" I sighed deeply at that

"Yeah, it's a tragic really, how my sister can look exactly like Katherine and be such a bore at the same time. Katherine is just so much fun to be around. But you obviously know that already. How she got her fingers wrapped around your dear friend Traver, wasn't that his name? And all it took was just one glance at her. Quite a talented seducer Katherine is, isn't she?" my smirk increased with her glare. I wasn't really worried about Traver's death nor sorry about it. I couldn't have really done anything to stop that. Standing up against Elijah is just not possible so soon. However, Damon and Stefan were looking horrified with shock now but they remained silent anyways. They just realized that I interacted with Katherine, oops. Well the damage is done. No point brooding over it. They must be thinking that's what caused the change in my behavior, being around Katherine.

"So you are friends with Katherine?" I laughed at that as Rose asked. I was kind of hating Rose at the moment. Can't really be happy about her kissing Damon now, can I? Yes, I was jealous. There is nothing I can do about it. I just hope that my jealousy won't show away. And I think I was doing a real good job at hiding it.

"We just crossed paths with each other once or twice" I said smirking then turned serious

"Katherine doesn't do friends, like Elijah doesn't do forgiveness. By the way I am sorry about your guy. I heard he is missing his head" I said very sensitively but still Rose tried to attack me. How rude of her! But Stefan and Damon stopped her from coming any where near me. But I wasn't finished yet

"Don't be so sensitive Rose. You live in a world of kill or be killed. Your friend was on be killed list unfortunately" she growled at me loudly. Damon and Stefan still holding her back

"I think you are on that list too" I shook my head

"Nope, I am the third kind. I avoid both killed or be killed" I smirked at her saying that. She jerked her hands away from Damon and Stefan and started taking deep breaths obviously to calm down and didn't launch herself at me again. Damon and Stefan still stay on alert ready to stop her if she tries to come at me suddenly. Stefan then looked angrily at me. Now I am getting something satisfying, anger from them. It proved that I am succeeding in being a bitch perfectly.

"Are you done being a bitch?" asked Stefan looking dead serious now to which I only smirked

"Oh I am just starting Stefan" he gave out a frustrated sigh now "Why are being like this Jacq? You are not the Jacq I know or anyone else knows. What happened to you?" I just shrugged my shoulders

"That Jacq is on a long vacation Stefan. You are not gonna see her again. Let's just say it's demand of the situation" Stefan and Rose exchanged glances while Damon just stared me with calculating eyes, trying to understand what is going on with me.

"What kind of situation?" asked Stefan. I slowly smirked at him. Then turned it into a sweet smile

"Oh I really wanted to ask you about your latest original hunting down experience. How was it Stefan? Killing a thousand years old vampire. Did you catch him off guard or something? What tactics did you use?" I asked him like an eager beaver. He stared hard at me for a while

"Elijah is still alive, isn't he?" I looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes and gasped loudly "How would I know that Stefan? I am not an ancient vampire" but then I pretended to think about it "You know what may be he is, may be he isn't. But I am sure he will pay you a visit soon if he is really still alive. You just need to wait and be patience about it. Though I know how horrible you guys are in patience department" I said smugly then Rose got a call suddenly. I got up from the crouch and slowly walked up to the parlor. Both Damon and Stefan was listening to her carefully. I poured myself a drink and took a sip from it. Even hostages could have a little fun. Rose was shocked and so was the Salvatore brothers. I wonder who called her but didn't ask out loud

"Elijah isn't dead" gasped out Rose and she even felt scared and started pacing. Though I smirked at that "I guess it's your lucky day guys. Didn't have to wait long for the answer" Stefan narrowed his eyes at me

"But you knew already that he isn't dead. Why weren't you telling us that?" I rolled my eyes at him

"I didn't know that for sure. I am just not an epitome of idiocy to believe that I managed to kill an original thousand years old vampire with an ordinary wood stake" Rose panicked more and was hyperventilating with fear now

"There is no way to kill an original. Elijah is going to come after me now. What am I suppose to do? He is going to kill me" her eyes got teary out of fear. Damon quickly held her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face on his shoulder. Damon kept saying soothing words to her. Damon and consoling someone, clearly he was doing that on purpose. But then it looked so real that he really felt for the lady vampire and it made me feel like someone staked me through my heart. But did I glare at them with jealously, no, I didn't. I just kept sipping my poison and rolled my eyes at them with a scoff, clearly projecting that I was getting bored with their romance drama. Stefan was clueless about the whole situation and had no idea what to do or what to think. He spoke up after a while

"Elijah wants the moonstone" he stated and draw our attention to him

"Yes but Katherine has it now. She will never gonna give it up without something in return. Which will be freeing her out of the tomb" stated Rose

"We can't do that" said Damon at once but Stefan was on conflicted state of mind

"But we have to destroy the moonstone. Without the moonstone there won't be anything to lift off the moon curse" they still thinking moon curse is true. Well let them think. But they now know that in the ritual they need the moonstone and the doppelganger which is none other than Elena. And Stefan will never let it happen

"I just don't get it why the vampires will want to lift off a werewolf curse" said Damon frustratingly. Poor thing. But his eyes fell on me as I still calmly drinking from the glass. He walked up to me now. I smiled at him fondly but he grabbed my forearm with a strong grip and pulled me closer to him. He stared down at me dangerously. Well that's more like it.

"Why vampires want to lift off a werewolf curse?" he asked me with clenched jaws as if keeping himself from biting me brutally. But I stood without any reaction

"May be they are feeling pity for the werewolves. After all it's really a nasty curse" I said with an innocent smile but he growled at me furiously

"What do you know about the originals?" his grips tighten around my arms more as he shook with anger. I could only smirk

"I wasn't lying when I said you do look sexy when you are dangerous" and cocked my head at him. His face changed suddenly and fangs came out. I didn't look away as he hissed at me with his vampire face. I didn't even blink and waited for him to sank his teeth in my skin. Stefan came over fast before he could bit on my neck and pushed him away. Damon let him and he changed his face back but kept glaring at me. Stefan looked relieved as Damon didn't charged at me again and stayed away. But I wasn't done provoking him

"You want to know what I know about the originals. Let me see" I pretended to think deeply then spoke up "I know everything about them" they all looked shockingly at me then I smirked at them "And you want to know what I am gonna tell you about them? nothing" I spat the nothing firmly

"That's impossible, you are lying. I have been living around for five hundred years now and even I don't know everything about the original" stated Rose but Stefan said otherwise

"No, Rose. You don't know her. If she is saying she knows everything than she does know everything" Stefan then turned to me "Why can't you tell us about it?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I know something you guys don't. It's my leverage" Stefan gaped at me for a while

"Elena's life is in danger right now" he stated firmly as if I should start crying right now for that "So?" I asked making him glare at me

"How come you are suddenly so much like Katherine?" I avoided answering that

"Speaking of Katherine, do you know where your perfect little trouble magnet girlfriend and my sister is right now? May be she is paying a visit to you ex. You know for some answers and all" he looked at me for a while then dashed out the door.

"Well see you later" I said long after he was gone with a smirk and shake of my head. Suddenly Rose left the room too leaving me and Damon alone. Oh, it's trouble time I guess. He approached me dangerously but didn't touch me

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you start talking about the originals" I looked at him for a while taking in his beauty with my eyes

"I think I should leave now" I announced and started walking for the door but my way was blocked before I could reach it. Damon stood in front of me with a deadly look to which I rolled my eyes

"Look Damon whether you are going to let me go right now or kill me. Either way you are not getting anything out of me" he glared at me more then stepped aside slowly but punched the wall forcefully. Rose was there in a blink obviously heard the crashing sound of breaking walls. She put a hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay Damon?" she asked him with concern. Damon didn't answer her but just grabbed her hand and pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her hungrily. I didn't look away though like I wanted to. I stared at them until I got out of the door. So much shock and surprise for a birthday. I guess I successfully made myself hateful to Damon. And I think it's for the best. so, what I started dying from inside from the moment he crushed his lips on Rose's. I am gonna die any ways. He better move on now than later.

**AN: So, I hope you like it. Reviews guys. kisses and hugs.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: First Kiss and First Birthday Gift**

**At The Boarding House...**

Damon pulled away from Rose just as Jacq left the house. His sole purpose was to hurt her, really badly. But the reaction he got from her was not what Damon expected of her. Damon expected her to run away crying, whipping tears from her face and break down out side of the house. Instead she seemed unfazed by his action. She didn't even looked bothered by watching him kissing someone else let alone feel hurt. She didn't look away when he crushed his lips on Rose's. Why? Why she was so unaffected by his action. Is she that far gone? Does she feel nothing for him now? Did she ever really feel anything for him? Was it all just pretense the whole time, since they met? All those moments, and arguments and love were those all fake and nothing but lies. Damon doesn't know the truth anymore. Jacqueline wasn't his Jacqueline any more. The way she behaved today, she definitely wasn't his Jacqueline. She seemed like Katherine by nature, how did that happened? Was she under influence of her. But she wears vervain, Jacq wasn't compelled for sure. Then why she was so changed.

All these thoughts were making Damon crazy. He needed answers, otherwise he will go completely insane. Rose felt bad for Damon. She knew that Damon kissed her purposely just to hurt Jacq. When Stefan entered the house dragging her inside. He made sure that she would see him making out with someone else. Rose didn't understood it first though and was quite baffled when Damon started kissing her all on a sudden when she was crying for Traver. She then thought that it was to comfort her and make her forget the pain. It helped her a bit too but later as they talked she found out what's going on. That Jacqueline girl hurt Damon and now he wanted to hurt her because he was madly in love with her. It seemed puzzling to Rose, why would he want to hurt her when Damon loves her so much. What kind of love is this between those two? And why did Jacq hurt him when it was clear that she loves him as well. What were they playing at?

Then when Jacq didn't react to their making out Damon took another step and started comforting Rose when she panicked at Elijah's phone call. Which Rose knew Damon did to just make Jacq jealous. Otherwise that insensitive vampire wouldn't have showed her that kind gesture. Rose didn't mind though. She hardly knew them. Though she heard a lot about them from Lexi but hearing about someone and knowing about them personally were two different things. Though Jacq looked unfazed by that too but Rose knew for a reason that Jacq was going crazy with jealousy even though it wasn't visible in her behavior in any way. But Rose is a woman and very old one. She saw right through it that Jacq was burning with jealousy when Damon was comforting her. What Rose didn't understand that how can Damon love this girl who seemed worse than Katherine to her. May be she loves Damon but the way she behaved it's just so bitchy. But Rose wasn't here from the beginning so she didn't have any idea how drastically changed, Jacq was with them. Then when nothing worked Damon made anther move and kissed Rose full on in front of her. Yes, Jacq simply walked out of the door and seemed not bothered at all. But Rose knew better. Damon seriously hurt her then. And he really shouldn't have done that. And Rose didn't bother to speak up her mind

"You shouldn't have done that" Damon was growling with anger like a hungry lion

"What?" he spat

"You seriously hurt her this time Damon. I know what game you are playing with her" Rose stated to which Damon scoffed

"I am not playing anything. I was feeling angry and I needed to release the anger somewhere. Better kissing you than killing someone in my rage. I don't want to bury a body today" he said arrogantly. Rose rolled her eyes at him

"So, you weren't kissing me to hurt her" Rose stated knowing that's not the true. Damon poured himself a drink first before answering her

"Did she look hurt?" he asked taking a sip from his drink. Rose shook her head "No" Damon shrugged his shoulder

"Then I didn't do it to hurt her" Damon stated. Rose stared at him for a moment then said "But she was hurt Damon, badly" Damon scoffed at that

"Why would she be hurt by my kissing you? She is a werewolf lover. All she ever did was pretend with me" Rose frowned at him

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Damon didn't know for sure but he was mad right now so he nodded "Of course, she is a bitch. You saw it right now. Her being nice and sweet was nothing but fake" he paused a little to take a sip from the glass "Besides, why are you defending her. She was nothing but a bitch to you just a while ago" Rose sighed

"I am not defending her Damon. And yes she was a bitch to me and she felt worse than Katherine to me but it's also true that she was hurt by your action Damon" Damon suddenly pinned her against the wall

"If she is really hurt then it's good. I wanted to hurt her badly anyways. After all she hurt me first. We are even now" Damon said those words venomously. Jacq was driving him crazy and he was hating her for that at the moment. Rose just nodded and Damon pulled away from her and returned back to his parlor to drink some more bourbon.

Caroline entered the boarding house in search for Stefan after the classes were over. What the hell happened to him? Why did he drag Jacq from school like that? She was worried about Jacq. But Stefan won't really harm her in any way, will he? No, that's not possible. That's why Caroline didn't run after them right away. But she couldn't stay out any more. So, after contemplating a while she decided to go check the boarding house. And find out what's going on. The first thing she noticed was a damaged wall. She panicked right away. Something wrong happened here. She ran inside and found Damon and another vampire, may be this is Rose. Elena talked to her about Rose earlier. Rose looked at her not knowing who she is. Damon felt vampire barbie's presence there but he didn't bothered a bit about that. She must be here for blood bags. That's the only reason she comes in here.

"Where is Jacq?" she asked Damon directly in a strong tone with crossed arms over her chest. Caroline hardly talked to Damon two words. Damon was surprised that she was using such tone of voice with him. Because last time he checked Caroline was still a chicken when it comes down to him. But now she seemed totally unafraid of him. What the hell is going on today? Caroline wasn't scared of him, Jacq wasn't in love with him anymore. How are these things happening? and why?

"She just left a while ago" replied Rose when Damon didn't even bothered to hear her voice

"Did he hurt her?" asked Caroline to Rose with a deadpanned voice. Rose sighed

"Physically no but emotionally yes very. He badly hurt her" Damon groaned this time and rolled his eyes

"How many times I have to tell you Rosebud, she was far from being hurt. She is a bitch. Bitches don't get hurt" Caroline gasped out loud as those words left Damon's mouth. She never thought Damon would ever talk about Jacq like that ever, no matter what grade of a dick Damon is. What the hell happened? Caroline can't not know. Rose rolled her eyes

"Yeah keep saying that" Caroline was panicked now. Jacq was hurt emotionally. It's not a good thing at all. Actually it's a terrible thing. Caroline needs to find her before she ends up dead

"Where did she go?" asked Caroline worry visible in her voice. Rose was quite surprised that the blond cared so much about Jacq. She doesn't seem bitchy like her.

"How the hell would I know that blonde? Go look around. She must be bitching around somewhere else" Caroline narrowed her eyes at him dangerously

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon? Why do you hate her so much all on a sudden? You didn't hate her when she vervained you. Of course you were furious but you didn't hate her like this. What happened?" Damon glared at her which made Caroline took a step back instinctively but she remained there

"You should get out right now" Damon said dangerously. Usually Caroline would run away before he would speak but now she didn't even move

"Not unless I get an answer" in a blink Damon held her up against the wall and threatened to choke her to death

"You know how easy it is for me to kill you right now. It won't take me a second to snap your neck in a way you will never come back to life again" Caroline ripped his hand away from her throat and broke his arm then send him down of the floor. Damon groaned in pain a little

"I am not that girly girly Caroline any more Damon. If you can kill me, I can rip you apart too. Now tell me what did Jacq do to make you hate her so much?" Damon was shocked by the sudden situation. He forgot how dangerous blondie can be sometimes. Rose was shocked too but she didn't interfere. Damon stood up and yanked his arm in place then looked back at Caroline and surprisingly not with a glare but with confused eyes

"Why are you still so worried about her blonde? Didn't she show you her true color yet? She is a werewolf lover and a complete psychotic selfish bitch just like Katherine" Caroline shut her eyes close and took a deep breath to control herself. She looked back at Damon with determination

"Okay, I don't know why you are saying these absurd things about her. But let me make it clear to you about the werewolf lover part. You think she is a werewolf lover just because she saved Mason from you, well breaking news, if she hadn't done that we all would have died on next full moon" Damon frowned at her not understanding what she was saying. How killing Mason would have them dead?

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Damon angrily thinking she is making something up. Caroline took a deep breath. She isn't suppose to say this to him or anyone else. But she had enough of Damon accusing her of being a werewolf lover.

"Back in Florida Mason didn't live alone, he lived with a pack of werewolves, there were sixteen of them in the pack. And no, werewolves are not that extinct like we thought" Caroline answered Damon's unasked question

"If Mason never returned back or if they realized that something happened to him, the whole pack would have arrived in Mystic Falls by next full moon. And once they learned that Mason is killed and that a vampire murdered him after torturing him to death, they wouldn't have taken it too well now, would they?" Damon was dumbstruck now but Caroline didn't stopped there

"On the next full moon all the sixteen werewolves would be roaming around the town looking for you in their wolf form. You could have never survived the night. And the wolves would have killed Stefan and me too. Not to mention the whole town would be a big massacre as wolves have no control once they are turned. Not only us but many humans would have died too. She saved the whole town from a dangerous fate Damon and prevented many deaths by saving Mason. Stefan's death, mine and most importantly yours. Selfish would be the last thing I will think of her. And after all she did for you and Stefan and for everyone of us, how could you even think about her like that? If she is being really a bitch right now then I am sure she has some reasons for it and it's probably for our good" finished Caroline.

No one talked for god knows how long. Caroline was still glowering at Damon and he was still getting everything in his head and picturing his fate in his mind. Rose decided to break the silence so she spoke up

"Caroline is right Damon" she caught her name already "From what I heard about werewolves, they don't take it kindly if their pack brother is hurt or killed and worse things happen when the death deliver is a vampire. I think Jacq really did save you from inevitable death Damon" Damon looked at Caroline now feeling hurt and guilty

"Why she didn't say anything to me?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"May be because you never understood her properly. You never listen to her too. She didn't want to take any risk" Caroline stated the truth straight away

"If I were you I would gone to her right now. She may have hurt you but it was to save your life but you hurt her to inflict pain upon her. You should apologize to her right away before it's too late" said Rose. Damon didn't need to hear more and he dashed out of the house.

**Jacqueline's POV**

When we get hurt physically it's not important to cry. The pain goes away sooner or later as the wounds heal. But when we get hurt emotionally it's really important that we cry it out, otherwise it won't go away so easily. The pain flows out of the mind in the form of tears, so it's really important that we cry when we are mentally crushed. Because it we don't do that and turn ourselves into zombies then the pain will slowly kill you from inside as if it's a slow poison, a deadly slow poison. I need to let go of the pain I was feeling at the moment. I couldn't die, not yet. I still have a lot of things to do. And I am never a fan of slow death. And I definitely don't want my pain to eat me alive from inside. So, I needed to let out the pain from my mind and body. It's essential for me. Yes I said I would be a better villain and the best bitch. And bitches don't care about anything or feel anything. But right now I was crashing down from inside. Some one was crushing my heart, stomping over it rapidly and making it bleed from inside. The pain I was feeling was nothing like I have ever felt before. It was life threatening. And therefore I needed to ease it off, let it out.

But would shredding mere tears do the work for me? No, the pain I was feeling wouldn't go away just by crying. It won't go away even if I scream out loud and sob continuously. I needed to do something more to take my pain away from me. That's why I started shredding blood and let the pain flow out with it. Tears weren't need anymore as blood dripped out of my wrist with a rhythmic flow. No, I wasn't being suicidal and I was definitely not trying to bleed myself to death. I said it before that I couldn't afford to die now. I have a lot of works to do yet. But right now it's the easiest and fastest way to make my pain go away. My mind was clouded up with Damon and the thoughts of his kissing someone else, someone I saved myself. I tried hard for a while to make it go away and not care about it, just not think about it. But I couldn't do that. It kept coming up in my mind and every time my heart would give me a horrible ache in my chest. As a last resort, I took a sharp blade and cut through my skin without a second thought. The pain coursed through my body and suddenly all those images disappeared from my mind. The relief I felt was amazing. But it only pains when sharp blade cut through the skin, it doesn't pain much when it bleeds only. So every time the pain would start to go away and the images would start to return back with full force I would make another cut on my wrist, the same one so that it would inflect me more pain. I already ran the blade over my wrist four times and more cuts are about to add to them.

So, there I was watching the Mystic Falls mysterious fall of water and sitting near a tree, leaning against it as the sun was setting slowly. All the white flowers on the ground were turning crimson red as I let my blood drop on them continuously. No one would be able to tell now that they were pure white just a while ago. But the sight was rather beautiful. White petals with red blood strains on them in a creative way, the flowers looked amazing like that. I couldn't admire the beauty of it more because suddenly I was yanked up on my feet. I looked up and my eyes met with Damon's amazing blue eyes but they were currently filled with guilt, hurt, fear and a bit of anger as usual. What is he doing here? I wanted to ask but I couldn't because suddenly he bit onto his wrist and made it bleed then pressed it on my mouth, forced his blood into my body. Why was he doing this? I tried to struggle against his hold. Can't he see that I don't want to get healed? Why was he healing me anyways. Last time we meet not so long ago, he seemed to hate me. What got into him suddenly? He held my hand and check the wrist which was healing fast now. All the cuts were closing up. I saw pure pain in his eyes as he looked at the mess on my hand. He glanced at the flowers and flinched a little. Then his eyes clouded with anger. It all happened so fast that it was hard to see for a human but as I was standing so close to him and looking at his eyes only, I saw all those emotions come and go perfectly. His hold on me was so strong that I couldn't even move a muscle. After my wrist was completely healed he removed his hand from my mouth. I whipped out the blood quickly from my lips using the back of my hand.

We just stared at each other for a while, in complete silence, no one spoke a word, no one made a single sound. Just stared at each other. The moment was so mute that I felt like the world around us just disappeared and it's just me and him standing in front of each other. Suddenly the sound of flapping wings pulled me out of the trance I was in. I looked at the direction of the noise and found the familiar looking crow, Damon's pet bird, gawking at us in it's weird way. Damon was still looking at me though. I was feeling quite awkward now under his gaze, it's soul penetrating. After a while I couldn't take it any more so I snapped at him

"What?" he sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest

"In my 164 years of life I have never met some so crazy and reckless like you" the nerve of him, he came here to lecture me about my personality when it's completely his fault that I have shred so much blood from my fragile body

"Well congratulations, you met me. Now leave, you are disturbing my peaceful moments" Damon narrowed his eyes at me

"So, this is how you get peace, by bleeding yourself to death" I glared at him. Who was he to talk about anything I do?

"Yes" I snapped at him and tried to walk away from there as he clearly wasn't gonna leave me alone. But I couldn't only take two steps when he grabbed on my forearm and pulled my back in front of him again. We were standing more closer now. He leaned in dangerously at me with furious eyes

"You would never dare to hurt yourself again" he said in a commanding way. I yanked my arm out of his grip and lowering my voice I said to him dangerously

"I will do what ever I want Damon. You don't own me" we stared hard at each other none of us looked away, no one blinked. It was like an unannounced staring challenge between us. I was so lost in his eyes and stare that I didn't even realize when he snaked one arm around my waist so that I won't be able to get away from him. But I shivered when his other hand ran over the back of my neck slowly. Then suddenly he grabbed fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. His face was hovering over mine now.

"Yes, I do" he said strongly then captured my lips with his. I gasped in shock as his lips moved against mine. I tried to push him away first but he didn't even move and kept kissing me hungrily. I refused to kiss back and struggled against him. Just a while ago he was kissing someone else, how can I kiss him back forgetting everything. But Damon wasn't about to give up. His hand on my waist started to roam over my sides and ribs making me shake terribly as waves of pleasure ran through my body. I had moaned against my will. At one point my resisting determination broke into pieces and I gave in the kiss feeling defeated. I started to kiss him back. But angrily, wildly, roughly, I was mad that he was doing this to me. How dare he claim me like that? I am not his piece of property. He didn't even apologize to me for hurting me by kissing someone else so boldly. And then all on a sudden he is claiming me. Am I a person or not? As I was unable to speak, I showed my anger in the kiss.

Damon growled in pleasure because my kissing back even though mixed with anger and rage satisfied his hunger. It started getting passionate and furious at the same time with every passing seconds. Damon pulled away to look into my eyes and letting me breath. I was panting heavily and completely out of air. In the blink I was against a tree. I looked deeply into his eyes and he looked into mine. His dazzling blue eyes threaten to make me lose myself in them. This time when he leaned in again, I met with his lips on my own. He was like fire and I suddenly felt this insane desire to get burnt by him. Our lips moved against each other in a sync. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him more closer to me. His whole body pressed against mine now. And his hands mercilessly roam over my body.

Damon Salvatore wasn't a sensitive person, he was wild and dangerous. He was dominating as well, he loves to be in control and demanded submission fast. The kiss spoke all of those things. And by kissing him back I was challenging him in a way that made him more wild and not only him but his vampire side responded to that kiss as well. I watched his eyes turning red while kissing and he bit on my lips then. Not hard enough to make me bleed but he wanted more, he wanted to taste more but I wasn't giving it to him easily. I refused to open my lips to him. And It was driving him crazy. He pulled his lips back after a while but didn't stepped away from me. I leaned my head back and rested it on the three. I was absolutely breathless and my chest was rising and falling as I took deep breaths. Damon was panting too as well. His eyes were back to normal again.

"You are never gonna make it easy for me, are you?" after catching my breath I spoke up

"Why are you doing this? Is it how it's going to be now? Your kissing someone else didn't work so well, now you are going to show me your hatred for me like this?" Damon widen his eyes at me in frustration and anger

"I don't hate you" I scoffed at that

"Sure you do. After all I betrayed you, saved your eternal enemy from you, tricked you by pretense. It's not possible that you don't hate me. And you made it clear a few hours ago just how much you hate me. Isn't that you were kissing Rose? To hurt me and that's because you hate me. I wonder why you haven't killed me yet" he let out a heavy sigh of pain. He looked guilty and sorry

"I know what I did hurt you badly. I wanted to hurt you. But that's because I was angry at you. I was hurt by what you did and you know I don't do good with emotions. I didn't know that you were actually saving me by saving Mason Lockwood. I am sorry for what I did to you. But I never hated you, I can't ever hate you" I frowned at him

"Who said that I was trying to save you by saving Mason?" he hesitated a bit before answering "Caroline. She told me about the pack" of course she did, I rolled my eyes inwardly

"What if I was lying to her? You above all people know how qualified liar I am" he sighed "You weren't lying to her" he stated firmly

"Okay may be I wasn't lying to her. May be that's what I was doing, saving your life. But if Caroline hadn't told you this, you would still be hating me right now and making out with Rose or someone else. That's the point you see, you never understand me Damon or listen to me. I told you more than once not to harm Mason but you never listened. You left me no choice but to betray you like that cause saving Mason and sending him back to Florida was essential for everyone's survival here" I took a deep breath to calm myself down

"Anyways, I think we are done. It's better that we stay away from each other. I don't want to get hurt again and all we ever do is hurt each other. I guess we were never meant to be" I said and waited for him to release me but he didn't. He started at me with this hurt expression that made my heart cry. But what I said was true, we shouldn't be together anymore. I have to do a lot of dangerous things and I the last thing I want is Damon jeopardizing my plans

"No, I won't stay from you, I can't. Please forgive me for hurting you. We can start over. Come on, we always do that" I shook my head at him

"Not this time" he looked pleadingly at me and threaten to melt my heart "Just give me one more chance. I promise I will never hurt you again" I laughed at that

"How many times you are gonna make that promise Damon? I can't give you another chance anymore" I stated strongly and tried to get out of his hold but couldn't

"At least forgive me for hurting you" he looked so broken now, I just wanted to pull him into an embrace and never let him go but he is better off without me. After all sooner or later I am going to leave him anyways. He better move on now. God, I am sounding like a cancer patient. I looked at him with strong stare now

"Fine if you want forgiveness then you are gonna stay away from me for as long as I want. And your whole I own you thing, it stops right now. If you behave, I might forgive you for hurting me this time. But you have to behave" to my surprise he simply nodded and let go of his hold on me. I took a deep breath then started to walk away from him

"Let me drive you home" he asked hopefully

"I am going to the grills Damon" his face fell at my rude voice. I bit my lips, he is not gonna make it easy for me either "You can give me a ride there"

The whole ride we didn't speak and was completely silent. Damon dropped me off to the grills. Elena already found out everything about the ritual from Katherine. Stefan immediately wanted to talk to Damon about it. I entered the grill and found Caroline and Tyler together. She was relieved to see me okay but Tyler perhaps didn't know what happened.

"Caroline can you do me a favor please" she nodded. I asked her to use compulsion and get me a bottle of bourbon, and two glasses from the bar. Caroline was confused but did that anyways. I took the stuff and went to the tomb. Thankfully no one closed the door opening yet after Elena left. I was hoping for that. Katherine was at the doors already

"I know my sister already fed you blood. That's why I brought this" I showed her the bottle. She smirked at that. I walked straight up to the door

"Aren't you gonna invite me in today?" she looked quizzically at me. Shaking my head, I walked past her and entered her mansion. She gasped a little as I entered where she could easily tear me apart

"You do realize that I can kill you in here" I smiled at her "Trust me that would be a favor right now" I poured drinks to two glasses and handed her one

"Cheers to my birthday today" I took a gulp from my glass and so did Katherine "It's your birthday?" I nodded

"Then why are you here? You should have been partying with your friends now" I sighed heavily

"I don't really do birthdays. There is no party out there. But we can do a little party here" Katherine laughed

"How come you are so unafraid of me? You should have seen how your sister fed me blood today" this time I laughed

"You remember Rose?" she nodded of course she does "She asked today if I were Elena's sister or Katherine's?" she frowned with a smile

"Why would she ask that?" I shrugged my shoulders "Because I was completely acting like you" it made her more confused

"You were being a bitch to her, why?" that's one good thing about Katherine, she knows what she is. I sighed loudly

"Because she kissed Damon, well Damon was kissing her and she was kissing him back, they were making out" I gulped down the whole liquid in my glass at once

"Easy baby Gilbert. You can't sleep over here at night" I grumbled loudly feeling depressed. I ended everything between me and Damon once more. It hurts and sucks. I hate it, all this good for him crap.

"So, you and Damon, huh? I guess you are the one who made him get over me" I scoffed at that "Me and Damon! There will never be me and Damon" then I told her what happened today since morning till the kiss

"So, he kissed you and you told him to fuck off" stated Katherine "Sort of" I agreed "But the worst thing is he was hurt. I hate to see him hurt"

"Then don't hurt him" Katherine made it sound so easy "It's a world of killed or be killed. Don't waste your time of having fun" I thought for a moment about what she said. I guess she was right. I have very little time to myself. I shouldn't waste it in teen dramas and be a little selfish too. I got up from the bench

"I should head home now" I stretched my legs and body "Oh I almost forgot, Damon and Stefan are gonna come for the moonstone. Elijah is looking for it. So they want to destroy it before Elijah could have it. You know what to do, don't you?" Katherine nodded

"I am gonna negotiate with my freedom" she stated and I nodded "See you soon"

Tired and a little drunk I entered my room. I turned on the light and found Damon sitting there on my bed.

"I thought I told you to stay away" I said walking inside my room and closing the door so that no one would hear us. Damon stood up and came close to me

"I know, but I had to come" he held a beautiful looking heart shaped locket in front of me hanging by a chain. I looked confusedly at him

"I want you to have this. Don't worry it got vervain in it, it will protect you from compulsion too" I got more confused

"Why are you suddenly giving me this?" I asked but he didn't answer me and just removed the locket I was wearing and put it on me "Happy Birthday" he said surprising me really

"How did you know?" I was actually really surprised that he knew

"I told you I will surprise you one day" I smiled at that then walked up to the mirror to look at the first birthday gift of my life. It looked really beautiful. As if it's meant for me and belonged with me

"It's beautiful" I whispered out. Damon was standing right behind me looking at it with a pleased look on his face

"It was my mother's. She wore it when she was alive" suddenly the world stopped spinning for me. I felt my heart beat increasing twice much faster. My breathing become heavy and I felt this strange feeling that I never felt before. My emotions were threatening to burst any moment. He gave me his mother's locket. How priceless it must be for him, how valuable, and he is giving it to me. He thinks I am worth it, he wants me to have it. He wants me to have something of his mother's that no one but him held before. Am I that much important to him?

"Good night Jacq" Damon was walking away and I felt my world crashing down on me

"Damon" I called back with fear in my voice. Fear of him leaving me alone. He stopped and looked back at me. I took a few deep breaths then I walked up to him and crushed my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He gathered me in his arms too and kissed me back with all the love he has for me. I kissed him with everything I had in me, love, passion, care. I kissed him ferociously with over whelmed emotions. I opened my lips and felt his tongue touched mine. I gasped a little at that because bolts of passionate pleasure went through me body. Damon deepened the kiss more as I was too caught up with my feelings. The kiss was anything but innocent and I loved it that way, so full of passion. Damon put his love, longing and passion for me in the kiss for me to feel too. We had to pull away because I am a human and need breathing. I suddenly felt so shy to look at him and blushed as he made me look at him.

"I love you" he said with so much feelings. I couldn't keep the tears away from my eyes. He haven't said those three magical words to me before like this. He meant it so strongly, I hadn't confessed my feelings like that when I said to him that. He brushed away the tears from my face and kissed me again one last time

"I have to go" I nodded to that. Stefan must need him right now. And as much as I want him to stay with me, I let him go to his brother. Today was the best day of my life. If I die tomorrow, I won't regret it because I have already lived eternity with Damon in that one single moment.

**AN: Next update at 350 Lol. love you guys**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: OMG! When I turned on my pc to upload another chapter, I thought I would see I have got only a few reviews, but then I checked my mail account and there were so many. It felt like Christmas morning to me. Thank you so much. Here is another chapter, hope you like it...  
**

**Chapter 35: Stuck In The Tomb**

The full moon is close now, actually it's tomorrow. Tyler needs to be prepared for it. I told Caroline to take him to the Lockwood cell and check out everything. The more time they spend together the better. I had planned to do some other things for the day. And sadly none of those plans includes Damon. We have taken another step further in our love relation. I am happy about it, I am but I can't deny that I am sad about it too. Now that our love got deeper, what's going to happen to him when I will be gone? Would he be able to move on? It took him over century and a half to get over his first love Katherine. How long will it take for him to get over me? When I starts thinking of this I wish that he won't remember me at all. But another part of me wants him to remember me forever. Even after knowing everything I was leading him towards an inevitable heart break. I felt quite guilty about it. But I was being selfish and wanted to be happy for a while, well until death parts us. I fiddled with the new locket on my neck. Holding it felt like holding his heart to me. God, this is getting harder for me every day. I am still betraying him in a way. I have been doing that since the day we met. And it's getting worse day by day. I just hope he finds it in himself to forgive me someday for everything.

Apart from thinking about Damon, I had to think about Elijah too. Elijah is a good man and didn't deserve to be dagger-dead and boxed up for the rest of eternity. But will interacting with him would be such a good idea? What if he doesn't believe me and do something bad that I won't be able to repair the damage to? But I have to give him a chance to be on our side and I would soon have to talk to him for that. I just hope he at least listens to me. If he agrees to help us and if I felt like I can count on him then everything will be fine for him, otherwise, I will have no choice but to let him get dagger-ed and keep him that way forever.

Elena was on her save everyone she loves by sacrificing herself mode. I went downstairs in the morning to have something to eat. Elena was in the kitchen already. She was looking sad and worried as well. I offered her a small smile which she returned forcefully. I felt bad for her

"How are you coping up with everything?" I asked hesitantly but seriously. I knew what she was thinking and planning to do. But I felt like consoling her a little. It might help her feel better a bit.

"I am fine, well as fine as I can be knowing everyone I care about is in danger because of me" she sighed heavily, frustratingly. I put a hand on her shoulder

"Hey, I understand. You want everyone safe and don't want to be the reason of their death. And it's alright of you to not want that. But you do realize that no one will let you give yourself up to Klaus, especially not Stefan" she looked at me hopefully, may be because at the moment I am only one who expressed to understand her intentions.

"But I have to do this. There is no other way. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me" I sighed out

"I know, I understand Elena but Stefan won't, and so wouldn't Bonnie, Jeremy or Damon. You are too important for them to let you go like this" she looked at me now with strange eyes

"And for you? You don't care about me?" she asked seriously wanting a real serious answer to that. I thought about it for a moment. I admit Elena wasn't my first choice for a sister and kind of hate some things about her, one is her being nosy and controlling. But over time I think I got close to her in a way too. And I do care about her as well. Especially since she isn't having Damon's attention and love like she had in the show and since Damon isn't all spread over her. So, yeah I guess I do care about her too like others.

"I care about you too Elena, I really do. But I also support the fact that we have a right to make our own decisions about our lives. So, if you decide to sacrifice yourself for keeping everyone else safe, no matter how much it will hurt me, I will let you do that. Because honestly, if I were you I would have done the same thing" of course I won't let anything happen to her either. In the story this time I am the only one who is going to get sacrificed for saving everyone's life not her or anyone else. But I won't voice my decisions like her. And they will only find out when I will be gone already, not before that. If you are really planning on killing yourself, you just have to do it in the right time and not talk about it with anyone else but yourself. When everyone is going to find out about it, it will be too late for doing anything. Elena nodded to me lightly and gave me a light hug. But our sister bonding time was over because someone knocked at the door. Damon and Stefan must be here to talk with her. They must have paid a visit to Katherine already and she negotiated her freedom for the moonstone.

And just as I said both Damon and Stefan entered the house. Damon flashed a smile at Elena then looked at me with a small loving smile. I felt butterflies running in my stomach and I had to look away and turn around to hide my blush from Stefan and Elena. God, why was I blushing like a love-sick teenager? Damon obviously noticed that and was smirking like the forever jerk that he is. I avoided looking at anyone and said to Elena

"I have to go get ready for school" she nodded and I ran upstairs. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I had my eyes closed and my chest rising and falling slowly and heavily. Why the hell was I panting like that? Yes, it's the first time I am seeing Damon after our first kiss but this is too much. I have to stop shying like this. I gripped the locket strongly as if it's going to help me calm down right now. Didn't I decide to be a bitch? And bitches don't shy like this, it's just not a right thing to do for them. I can't get all vulnerable like this now. I felt a presence in my room and before I could open my eyes to look around, my lips were captured in a kiss. I gasped and opened my eyes widely and found Damon smoldering his lips against mine. My eyes closed on it's own again and I found myself kissing him back. My hands wrapped around his torso on it's own and he held on my waist and pulled my closer to him. Our bodies were completely pressed against each other now and it's a crazy feeling. A moan escaped my throat as I felt his tongue in my mouth and he deepened the kiss more. My breath hitched in my throat as his hands roamed my body lustfully. He groaned a little when my hands explored his broad chest rather wildly. Somehow a sweet kiss turned into a passionate one without us knowing about it. I hated it but I had to break from this mind blowing kiss because if I hadn't I would have died for being out of air. I didn't open my eyes and caught my breath first

"I have to go to school" I said and finally looked at him. But just as I looked at him and his eyes I felt my cheeks getting heated up and I must have blushed again because Damon was smirking at me now. What the hell is wrong with me? I rolled my eyes and buried my face in his chest. At least now he won't see me blushing like an idiot. His chest shook as he chuckled, more like laughed out. He still had his hands wrapped around me. I inhaled him deeply. But he made me look at him again

"I love your blush, don't hide it from me" he said lowly in my ear as Stefan was still downstairs and could hear us if he concentrates. It made me shiver visibly.

"But I don't like to blush. It's not my thing" I whispered back to him with a smirk well more like a smile.

"But I like it, and I want you to do it more often" he said in a bit ordering way to which I playfully glare at him. He just smiled and caressed my face gently

"I like this, being the first man to ever kiss you" now it's my time to tease him a little now "Are you sure?" I said in a suggestive way that he may be not. He squeezed his hand on my waist making me jump a little and gasp out a sigh of shock and passionate pain

"Yes" he said confidently. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his jealousy and wildness. He is such an animal sometimes, well all the time. Usually these things pisses me off but I was in a good mood today. I shook my head at him "Men and their ego" and it's worse when the man is a vampire and more worse when it's Damon.

"I am getting late for school" he nodded and even though none of us wanted to he pulled away and got out through the window, the same way I assume he came in.

I went to school and found Caroline first. She was talking to Matt. I waited for them to finish talking. When Matt left Caroline came over to me

"What was he saying?" I asked casually

"Matt finally made his decision" I looked at her waiting for her to say something. Did Matt say he wants to start over with her and give her a chance? Then Tyler and Caroline are doomed.

"He wants to be just friends with me. He can't be more than that" inwardly I sighed in relief but looked sadly at her

"I am sorry, Care" I said not knowing how she is really feeling right now. She shouldn't feel so bad if she has feelings for Tyler now

"It's okay. I know it sounds crazy but I am not really feeling that heart broken like I should have" well that's a very good thing

"I guess that's a good thing Care, you should move on now" before we could say more Tyler came over to us. We shared our usual best friend hug.

"When you guys are planning to go to check out the cell and set up everything? It's full moon tomorrow" I looked at Tyler "Your first one and it's gonna hurt like hell" he nodded

"We will go there after classes" said Tyler "Aren't you coming with us?" I shook my head

"I have to stay near Elena. She is kind of suicidal now" they nodded in understanding and didn't suspect anything else

"Which by the way reminds me, take this" I took off my bracelet and gave it to Caroline. She looked confusedly at me as she took it

"Mason gave it to me. He said it will protect me from werewolves even on the full moons when they are turned. If it can protect me, it can protect you as well. Wear this when Tyler will turn because you will be staying very close to him. If Tyler accidentally bites you, you will die. I don't want to take you the risk. Wear this all the time" she looked kind of emotional now and shook her head

"He gave it to you, I can't take this" and tried to give it back. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her stubbornness "Fine, you can return it back to me next day" only then she agreed. Caroline could be very stubborn sometimes. We shared a hug before parting away from each other. Tyler walked with her which made me really happy. After walking a little further I noticed Luka and Bonnie holding each others hand. Luka must be teaching her to channel powers. Good for them. On the other hand Jeremy kissed Anna and parted away from her and made his way towards me

"Jacq, do you know what Damon and Stefan are up to. I saw them talking to Bonnie earlier" I sighed and nodded

"They want to get the moonstone from Katherine and destroy it so that there won't be any ritual at all" I don't like it but I need him involved in this as well. Jeremy was an important part of the story. I shouldn't cut him off. As I know him well, I knew what must be going through his head now. He will go the boarding house immediately.

Elena must have gone to Rose by now. I wondered if Salter is still alive. Probably because Damon and Rose never went to see him in the first place. Elijah wouldn't know about him this time. I just hope when Elena goes to visit him with Rose this time and Elijah will show up there, he wouldn't get a chance to kill him. Slater didn't deserve to die as well. Which reminds me I saw Sarah with Amy earlier. It means not only Sarah is alive but Amy as well. When Katherine was supposed to kill her at the ball. May be it's a good consequence of the changes. I was happy none the less.

One hour later I was waiting outside the tomb for Jeremy to arrive to be the hero. I managed a blood bag from Anna this time. I told her I needed it for Caroline. Hopefully they wouldn't talk today and Anna would forget about it. I saw Jeremy coming toward the tomb. I hid behind a tree. I saw him enter the tomb. I knew he would come. Even though Jeremy doesn't have romantic feelings for Bonnie but he knew that lifting off the tomb spell could kill her and he didn't want that. Besides the ring in his finger always makes him feel invincible and boost up his confidence of facing danger. Besides. he is a Gilbert, and can't help himself. I counted for one minute looking at my watch then I headed inside myself. Katherine was holding him against the wall about to bite him. I grabbed the fake moonstone and ran inside. I pushed Jeremy out of the tomb and whispered to Katherine

"Take me" Jeremy was startled as he was thrown out of the tomb and shocked to see me there. Katherine already held onto me and posed me to have a bite at my neck

"JACQ" he shouted in fear. Katherine sank her fang in my neck but didn't draw blood. I was surprised. She must be starving, still she controlled

"Jeremy go, get out of here" I yelled for him as he was approaching the gate to enter again

"I won't leave you here" he said looking terrified now

"Jeremy you have to go, please just go. She won't kill me now" thinking of something Jeremy ran out. Probably to inform others. Katherine let go of me

"What is this stunt?" she asked. I handed her the blood bag first getting it out of my school bag "Now you have not only the moonstone but also me for negotiating your freedom. I want you out of here Katherine, as soon as possible" she smirked at me taking a break from her drinking. I might be a little girly now in Damon's case but I am not getting distracted from my goal and I will definitely not jeopardize my plans of getting to it.

"Nice plan"

"Yes, but when Jeremy returns with Damon and Stefan, don't let anyone of them enter the tomb or let them get me out" she nodded

"So, what is going on out there?" I told her about Elena's new mission and that Elijah is in town as well.

"What about you and Damon? Any progress?" I couldn't help but smile shyly and nodded "I kissed him and he is definitely not staying away from me" Katherine smirked at that and said "I knew it would happen sooner or later" I rolled my eyes at that

"Katherine, how much exactly do you know about the curse of this moonstone?" she shrugged her shoulders

"Just that it seals the werewolf curse" I frowned at her "And you never wondered why Klaus would want to lift off the curse" she looked seriously at me now

"I did but that's what all I found out" she narrowed her eyes at me then "There is something else in it, isn't there?" I sighed out

"Of course there is, the whole aztec moon curse is just a bunch of crap bullshit" she looked confused and shocked now

"Then what is it?" I told her about the real curse. The hybrid curse on Klaus. And to my surprise she was actually scared and horrified, shocked nonetheless. Though I haven't told her that the stone she is holding right now is a fake one. And I also haven't told her about the original's history. Yes, I was bonding with her but I would like to keep secrets from her too. I need leverage against everyone at this point.

"So, Klaus is both a werewolf and a vampire and the moonstone seals the curse that stopping him from becoming one true hybrid. That what the ritual is about, to lift off the curse and make himself a complete hybrid" I sighed heavily and nodded as she kept rambling for a while. Yeah even Katherine can ramble. Who knew? After a while of silence Katherine looked at me with determination in her eyes

"I haven't asked this question to you again after the first day but I have to have answers now. How do you know so much? It's impossible for a mere human to know so much" I took a deep breath. I have to tell her something

"When my parents died recently I tried to kill myself. And I succeeded in it too" Katherine looked shockingly at me "But I didn't die and not only that since I came back from dead, I started having these crazy dreams every night" she frowned in confusion

"What kind of dreams?" I thought for a moment to search for the right kind of word "Informative dreams you could say. I know things, I learn about things with out me knowing about it" yeah what a great liar I am. Hopefully Katherine won't catch it. And thankfully she didn't, much to my surprise.

"Is it like seeing future?" she asked curiously. I shook my head "No, it's just information about things like the moonstone and the curse and Klaus, even you" we stared at each other for while rather uneasily then Katherine spoke up

"Someone is coming"

**Third Person's POV**

Jeremy was running like a mad man. What had he just done? How did Jacq know he was there? Now she is in the tomb with the psychotic bitch Katherine. She must be being fed on right now by the bitch. Jeremy knew Stefan and Damon would be at Ric's place collecting weapon. He rushed there in panic. Ric was just giving them things when Jeremy burst through the door of his apartment. The three of them were surprised to see Jeremy there and moreover looked like he has just killed someone.

"Jeremy what are you doing here?" asked Stefan and other two wondered the same thing

"Jacq" the only think he could say between his catching breath. Damon was in front of him in a blink

"What happened to her?" he demanded answer forcefully

"She is the tomb with Katherine" Jeremy blurted out. Damon's dead heart died again hearing that. Stefan and Ric was just as shocked as Damon but Damon was not only shocked, he was scared now. Katherine could kill her in a blink. How that hell did that happened. He grabbed Jeremy's shirt collar roughly

"How did that happen?" Stefan was right there and tried to free Jeremy of his hold but Damon wasn't letting go of the Gilbert son

"I was there, I stole some powder from Bonnie and thought I could get the moonstone out myself. But I got stuck in with Katherine. Then Jacq came there out of nowhere and pushed me out of the tomb but Katherine got to her before she could come out" Jeremy was shaking by the end, not because of Damon's murderous glare but at the thought of Jacq getting hurt by Katherine. They all know how cruel, vile and evil that bitch is. As much as Damon wanted to kill him right now, he knows Jacq would never forgive him if he do that. But then again he is wearing that stupid magical ring, might do it to calm his anger. But Stefan already got Jeremy out of Damon's hold. Ric was worried too but he thought fast and quickly packed some weapons for them. To say that Damon was worried would be an underestimate. He looked pale like ghost. Stefan knew what his brother is going through right now. Stefan was worried himself about Jacq and would do anything to get her out of the tomb, even if it means getting in there himself.

The Salvatore brothers reached the tomb. Jeremy was with Ric right now even though he wanted to come with them but Ric didn't let him. Damon was already pissed off and enraged. Jeremy shouldn't be around him now. Damon and Stefan rushed in the underground and stood in front of the door. Katherine was already waiting for them at the door, looking good and healthy, meant she is fed. Damon growled out loud at the thought that Katherine fed from Jacq. But Jacq was no where in sight. Where is she? She didn't kill her, did she? No, she wouldn't dare to do it. Damon would rip her apart limb from limb if that had happened. But Damon refused to believe that Jacq is killed by her. He knew she was still there, inside. He could hear her heart beat. She was alive but may be badly hurt. Damon wanted to kill Katherine right away

"It's so nice to see you two again. But where is the witchy friend of yours? We need her to lift off the spell now, don't we?" Katherine said in a sing song voice as she kept being smug. Damon glared at her dangerously

"Where is Jacq?" to say the least Katherine was shocked to hear Damon's voice. She never heard him using that kind of tone before. But she pretended to be unfazed and be smug about it

"You mean baby Gilbert? She is right inside, resting. I might have fed a little bit much from her" Damon dangerously approached her. He doesn't care if he has to get inside the tomb to kill her now. But Stefan held him back

"Stop Damon, she is strong now. You can't fight her" said Stefan tried to make him understand. Katherine titled her head and said in mock innocently "Yes, Damon listen to your brother on this. You would be an idiot to get in here. I can rip you apart in a blink" Damon stopped struggling against Stefan's hold but kept glaring at her dangerously.

"Tell you what, lift off the spell and get me out. And baby Gilbert will be back home safe by the end of the day" Stefan nodded his head distastefully while glaring dangerously at her

"Where is Bonnie?" asked Damon impatiently, pacing like an angry caged lion. He hated to stand there when his Jacqueline is in there hurt and weak and in danger. Stefan was already calling her but Bonnie wasn't picking up. But she sent a text that she is almost there. Right then Damon got a call from Rose. He groaned but picked it up anyways. He wasn't in the mood for her Elijah fear

"What?" he spat out

"Damon don't be angry at me" she sounded scared actually

"What did you do?" he asked "It's Elena" said Rose. Hearing the name Damon tossed the phone to his brother. Stefan started talking and got shocked immediately. Elena is in Richmond to contact Klaus and give up herself to him. He should have known she would do something like this. Stefan actually growled angrily. What is he supposed to do now? Stay here with his brother when he needs him or go rescue his girlfriend the girl he loves so much. Damon is impulsive, he could enter the tomb without giving it a second thought. He should be here to stop him from doing something stupid. And what about Jacq? She needs their help now. He didn't want to leave. He actually felt angry at Elena for being so stubborn and not trust him. Damon realized how torn his brother was at the moment. He should go to save Elena. Because if he doesn't he is going to regret it later

"Go Stefan, I can handle this" said Damon and Stefan looked bewilderingly at him but nodded "Don't do anything stupid" saying that Stefan got out of there. Katherine was looking at them rather strangely. They seemed like brothers again like before she entered their lives. Katherine knew that she was the reason the two brothers turned against each other and fought for over a century and a half. But now they are becoming brothers again. She wondered if Jacqueline's influence on their lives has anything to do with it. After all Katherine doesn't know that Jacq never missed an opportunity to make those two brothers realize that they actually love and care about each other. Though each time she was ignored about it and no one agreed with her. But finally it's working.

Bonnie entered the tomb not knowing what happened. She was surprised to see only Damon there and more surprised when she noticed the angry, worried look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Bonnie. Damon actually looked hopefully at her and with pleading eyes "Jacq is in there" Bonnie gasped and a hand covered her mouth automatically "What?" Damon gave her a short detail and now Bonnie was worried as hell. She knew she wasn't strong enough but she hoped with the help of Luka by channeling his power she might get it done. Even if it kills her, she will do it.

**Jacqueline's POV**

I was listening to everything that was happening there. I felt bad for them, especially Damon. He is going through real hell right now and I didn't like that a bit. But I had to do it and he can't know that I am willingly in here. I stayed inside, not wanting to face them. I wasn't surprised that Stefan went to Richmond this time. Damon would never leave when I am stuck here. He was worried and angry, most importantly he was afraid. He was afraid of losing me. It made me wonder again what he would do when I will be really gone. I heard Bonnie starting her ritual. Katherine was doing a good job too. I hope Bonnie won't succeed like last time and Elena would have no choice but to strike a deal with Elijah. I needed everyone safe too. And who else is better than Elijah to do that job. Even though this time there is no pack of werewolves running around. I wondered how Tyler and Caroline must be doing. They must have already checked the cell. And they must know nothing of what is going on here. Mason didn't have any time to pack when he left. So, his diary and the memory chip must be still in the cell. Tyler should see that in order to know what he would be going through and be mentally prepared.

Bonnie isn't stopping. Why isn't she stopping? Oh shit, she didn't stop last time as well until Stefan threw Jeremy out. She is definitely not gonna stop this time. I have to do something fast. I couldn't hide in anymore. I ran to the door. Katherine's bite was still visible and I look dirty too so it made me look weak as well. They won't suspect that I was chatting with her the whole time instead of being tortured. I pretend to try to dash out but Katherine held on to me. Damon was both shocked and relieved to see me like that. He walked up to the door right away. I looked at Bonnie, blood was coming out of her nostrils. No, she needs to stop right now.

"Stop it Bonnie" I yelled for her and struggled against Katherine's hold. She wasn't listening "You are not strong enough Bonnie, stop it" I was getting scared for her now. Why Damon wasn't doing anything? Of course no one else matters to him but me. I looked at Damon pleadingly

"Make her stop Damon, she will die, please" but he didn't move nor Bonnie stopped "Bonnie please stop" I yelled for her again. Blood started to come out twice much faster. I got angry at both of them

"If you don't stop right now I will make Katherine kill me myself" I threatened to both of them. But still none did anything. Because they knew that Katherine won't kill me when I am the reason she is getting to get out. Bonnie dropped on the ground as she couldn't take it anymore. She was weak even with Luka's powers. Damon helped her sit up

"I am not strong enough" she felt ashamed and helpless. She was angry too at herself for being weak. Damon didn't know what to think or do. Bonnie was the only hope to get me out. Katherine had already threaten Damon that if he dares enter the tomb she will kill me before he could get to me. And knowing how possible it is for Katherine to do that, Damon didn't make a move to get in. But he wasn't stopping Bonnie from being suicidal either. Because when Bonnie got up to give it another try he just nodded. I gaped at them disbelievingly

"Damon please don't do this to her, stop her, it will kill her" I pleaded with Damon but he just looked away. Why do they always have to be so difficult?

"Fine, don't stop" I said to Bonnie even though she was acting like my voice didn't reach her ear at all. But they as usually was underestimating my emotional black mailing skills. I went inside and look in my back. I always keep a small safety knife with me just in case. I quickly found it and came back. I looked at Katherine and told her with my eyes not to stop me. Bonnie was again reciting spells

"If you want to die then we will die together" I stabbed the knife inside my stomach. I fell on my knees right away as pain shot through me. Katherine had no idea why I was doing this when I want her out myself. But I will explain it to her later. I can't let Bonnie die over me now, can't I? I thought she would stop but clearly she wasn't listening to me in the easy way

"NO" Damon's horrified voice came to my ears. I was could still talk and sense things even though I was feeling horrible pain. Bonnie stopped her spell right away and looked shockingly at me. Katherine prepared to give me some blood because if I die her chance of getting out of here is finished. But I didn't let her fed me

"I will let Katherine heal me only if Bonnie stops right now" Katherine frowned at me. She was confused and wanted answers but for now she acted like the regular bitch she was

"Don't listen to the suicidal Gilbert, I will force her to feed my blood and heal. You can continue please" she said to Bonnie and I glared at her seriously and spat the blood out as she forced me to drink. Bonnie feared Katherine will hurt me badly at one point if she continue to force me and I was loosing a lot of blood from my wound too and going numb as well

"Okay I will stop, let her heal you Jacq, please" said Bonnie in her own weak voice. Now that's more like it. I nodded and drank finally. Katherine however groaned loudly. Damon was furious right now at my action. He was glowering at me but there was nothing he could do. Neither he could get in and get me out because Katherine will kill me then nor I am letting Bonnie kill herself in an fail attempt to lift off the spell. Damon should have realized it by now that he is not dealing with a helpless poor naive little girl but with someone who can even kill herself to get her work done. Once I was healed I sat up properly on my own. Damon was glaring at me dangerously and for some unknown strange reason his vampire face was threatening to come out as well. That both me and Katherine noticed.

"You are crazy Jacq, absolutely" said Bonnie in a scolding manner "And that's coming from you, who was trying to kill herself first?" I asked angrily. Then sighed heavily

"Only a very power full witch could lift this spell and get to live the day. And you are not that kind of powerful yet. You would have died right now for nothing" I tried to make her see the reasons why she shouldn't do this. Katherine understood it now, that Bonnie wasn't capable of lifting off the spell. And she knew well enough that I would never let Bonnie die any ways let alone die for a worthless death. Not that she cared about Bonnie's death and all but the point is she understood my action now. And so did Bonnie knowing how true it is. But Damon wasn't pleased at all. He still thinks that if Bonnie try her best she might succeed. Besides, she opened tomb like this before with her grandmother. Even though she is alone now but she was channeling Luka, her warlock friend wasn't she? I wish Damon for once would stop being Damon. He looked at Bonnie

"We have to do something" Bonnie sighed then nodded knowing that they do have to do something

"I will talk to Luka's father Dr. Jonas. He might be able to help us" said Bonnie and Damon nodded "I will come with you" he said but she shook her head

"No, I have to go alone. They might not like dealing with a vampire especially you" rolling his eyes Damon nodded any ways. Bonnie left to find a way to get me out of there. Damon glared at me again and I glared back at him this time

"Don't look at me like that. If you had stopped her I wouldn't have to stab myself" he widen his eyes at me "Isn't it obvious that I don't care if your little witchy friend died for lifting off the damn spell?" he said arrogantly, dangerously. I glared at him more heatedly now. He really needs to learn caring about more than one or two people in his life.

"Well you should have cared" I said leaning against the wall for comfort now "Or you would have lost me too" my tops was ruined with my own blood now

"About that, once you are out of here, I am definitely locking you up in my personal cell for the rest of your life. I am tired of your suicidal tendency" I glared at him before looking away and rolling my eyes. Damon and his possessiveness, never a good thing. Katherine was quite amused to see us argue and a smirk was playing on her lips as well. She always enjoys love birds fighting.

Later Elena and Jeremy came there too. She was crying and yelling. Stefan held onto her and stopped her from getting in here too. I hope she strikes the deal with Elijah quickly. I was really looking forward to meet him now. I have a feeling that me and Elijah, we will have a very interesting meeting. Stefan took Elena and Jeremy home. Damon never left though. And for that I couldn't talk to Katherine either. We were just sitting there idly. Me and Katherine in the tomb and Damon was out of the tomb. Damon and I didn't argue again after he threaten to put me in a cell. Because both of us were ignoring each other as both of us were pissed off at each other for that moment. But I in my mind I was really glad that he was there and didn't leave my side for a moment. I have never been cared like this before. And it's quite an amazing feeling.

**AN: Okay so that was for now. Let me know how was it. Reviews guys, love you all. Hope you guys also checked out the story "A star is born" by WickedlyMinx. Kisses and hugs**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Okay guys this chap is rated M. Even though I am not sure if it's necessary to rate it that but anyways. Thanks for the reviews as always they never fail to make me happy. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 36: Damon's Vampire Problem  
**

I woke up to find myself still in the tomb lying on the ground along with Katherine who was leaning against the wall in a sitting position by my side. Damon was there as well resting outside. I checked my wrist watch and found it's eight thirty in the morning. Tonight is the night of the full moon. Tyler would turn today. I wish I could contact them, see how he and Caroline are doing. I have to admit being stuck in a tomb or a dungeon really very much sucks. It's so boring and it's more frustrating when no one is talking to anyone. Apparently even when I was sleeping Damon and Katherine didn't said a word to each other. May be threatened each other a bit but not conversational words at all. I was done with silence so I spoke up

"Did Bonnie call?" I asked Damon. He sighed heavily "Nope" he replied grumpily. Obviously she couldn't have persuaded Dr. Jonas. It's not an easy job to do. And apparently Elijah hasn't made the deal with Elena yet.

"Did anyone else called?" I asked trying to make him talk more

"Stefan called, your sister is being all martyr and suicidal just like you. And he has to baby sit her for that for the whole day. So she wouldn't go running to look for Klaus and invite her death herself. Though your witchy friend had put a spell on Elena so she can't really leave the house" he finished without any pause in it and rather insensitively. Well that's Damon for you. Then he thought of something

"Tell me is it really a genetic problem of twenty first century generation Gilbert's that you guys just love being suicidal maniacs?" he asked sceptically and I wish he hadn't talked at all

"I think you should get out of here and have some fresh air. This tomb atmosphere is really making you grumpy" he avoided hearing that and went silent again

"I am hungry" announced Katherine "Mr. Salvatore would you please be kind and arrange some blood bags for me if you don't want me to feed from baby Gilbert again" she smiled sweetly at him and Damon threw her a pointed glare. I lowered my face to hide my own smirk. Thank god it's dark in here. Damon pulled out his phone and called Stefan and asked him to bring some blood bags and food for me down in here.

"Do you want something else?" asked Damon keeping Stefan on hold

"Yes, of course, an arrangement to have a bath, some new clothes, make ups and jewelries, my ipod and laptop and some DVD's and some pop corns would be nice too. I hope that's not too much" Katherine let out a small chuckle accidentally

"Now who is being grumpy?" he said to me "Just blood and food" that he said to Stefan then looked at me with a forced sweet smile and narrowed eyes. I scoffed at that

"Oh please! if you haven't noticed it yet I am a hostage here, can't really get out now, can I? But you are free to go. Get out, go in the sun. It must be a really nice weather outside" I said cheerfully to which he rolled his eyes

"Nope thanks, I think I will pass" again he went back to his moody mood again. I shook my head to myself. No, point talking to him when he is being so broody. I rather talk to Katherine, hope Damon wouldn't suspect much out of it

"Tell me something, I heard that when a human turns into a vampire all their emotions and behaviors magnifies, so was human Damon difficult as well? He doesn't really talk about his human life much with me" Damon pretended not to hear that but Katherine seriously answered me

"Yes, a bit than anyone else at that time. But he also used to be very polite and a gentleman, quite emotional as well and so obsessively in love with me that he embraced my being a vampire in no time at all and wanted to be one himself. Just to be with me forever" I rolled my eyes because I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to provoke anger in Damon. I guess she loves bickering with him as well. And she did succeed as well

"Falling for you was the worst mistake of my both human and vampire life" Damon spat hatefully. I wonder if he miss being human? I remember him saying that he missed being human and it's his deepest secret. Elena wanted him to be human like but now that he have me and I don't really complain about his diet or his vampire natures nor ever asked him to be human because he is not. And I know that and I love him just the way he is. I would never try to change him. I will never force him to be something he doesn't want to be. Yes, I won't but if he wishes to change himself on his own then I will just think myself very fortunate. Damon glanced at me to see if I was bothered by what Katherine said. Seeing me normal and not jealous or hurt he almost sighed in relief.

Stefan came in with the blood and some dry food and water for me. He looked worriedly at me and hatefully glared at Katherine. He tossed the bag in the tomb that Katherine caught gracefully. Stefan looked at Damon and hurt wash over his face. He didn't like to see his brother like that, in so much depressing mood. Katherine pulled out a blood bag and started drinking. I got the water bottle and drank from it to satisfy my own thirst. Also I tasted strong vervain in it. May be to make sure Katherine wouldn't bite me again and even if she does, it will weaken her a bit. Though she was quite used to of drinking vervain. I doubt it will work on her. Not that she will really drink from me. Damon must be starving too

"You should go feed too Damon. It's been a long time since you drank blood" he shook his head "I am fine" he said stubbornly. I looked at Stefan asking him for help

"You know what, you go home and feed Damon. I will be here until you come back" Damon was hungry and he knows it. Still he thought for a while but gave in. I hope now that Elena is without Stefan in the house, Elijah would approach to make a deal with her before Stefan gets back. And I hope Elena loves her sister enough like she claims and agrees with this deal that Elijah would offer her. I have to warn Katherine though about Elijah's compulsion. If he can get me out with out lifting off the spell from the tomb then Elijah would never ask his warlock friend to break the spell. I really need the tomb spell off. Because if Elijah doesn't side with me and go against us, I will have to let him get dagger-ed. And then Jonas would never trust me or help me because he only trusts Elijah and considers Elijah's enemy his enemy as well. And without a powerful warlock like him it's impossible to lift off the spell from the tomb, thus it will be impossible to get Katherine out of here. At least if she is under only Elijah's compulsion then she would be able to get out when he will be dagger dead. Yeah it's a long planning and plotting. But with Stefan there I can not talk to her.

I held my forehead and groaned in pain. Stefan got tensed up immediately "Jacq what's wrong?"

"I don't know Stefan, I am having this headache since I woke up but it's only increasing, I think it's the blood lose that's causing it" Katherine looked quizzically at me but Stefan got worried and didn't know what to do "Stefan can you please bring be some painkiller, the headache is really hurting me" and I groaned in pain some more. He nodded without wasting anytime

"I will be right back" he said and got out quickly. I waited for a while "Is he gone?" Katherine heard for it then nodded

"Listen I just learned that Elijah or any other original can use compulsion on anther vampire. If Elijah comes here for the moonstone, get inside fast and drag me inside with you too and don't let him compel you. Because then he will never lift off the spell to get the moonstone out. He will just compel you to give him that. Then there will be no other way to get you out of here" she nodded understanding

"Did you dream about it last night?" she asked and I just nodded. No one talked after that because Stefan came back. He gave me the pills and I had to take them even though I wasn't feeling any kind of any pain.

True to my guessing when Damon came back and Stefan prepared to leave, Elijah entered the tomb. Elijah, my favorite original vampire. He has this persona around him that felt so noble. The air of the place suddenly changed as he entered with his steady calm steps. Standing straight and looking confident. However, Damon and Stefan were in their danger alert mode.

"Greetings Salvatore's" he said calmly with a small smile that screamed intelligence

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" asked Stefan, he tried to sound cool but both Damon and him were tensed up

"I am here to help you and help myself" he replied calmly again. Damon furrowed his brows at him "How is that?"

"By getting the moonstone and by rescuing Ms. Gilbert" they both got confused even Katherine who was still there near the door. Elijah could easily compel her where she was standing. The spell was not lifted so Elijah did plan to use only compulsion to get me and the moonstone out. Thank god I thought of that earlier and prepared Katherine

"Why would you want to rescue Jacq?" asked Stefan. There was something fishy in it and Stefan sensed it even Damon too

"You see I made a deal with Elena. And I am just respecting that deal and it requires her safe return back home" Elijah meant me. Katherine didn't waste any time and grabbed my hand and ran inside the tomb

"You want her and the moonstone, come inside and get it" Katherine spoke normally but I am sure Elijah heard it just fine. I wish I could see his face right now. He must look coldly angry means angry but calm which is more dangerous. Katherine mouthed to me that Elijah left. But I knew he left only to come back later. Damon and Stefan were highly confused.

"What kind of deal he was talking about?" asked Stefan out loud and Damon groaned "I don't know"

"Why don't you go and asked Elena about it?" suggested Damon "No, I am not leaving now. It seemed like he is going to come back here soon and you won't be able to take him down on your own if he decides to attack" so Stefan was stuck with us as well. Just as everyone thought Elijah did return when it was getting dark out side. This time he didn't speak to anyone and walked straight inside the tomb, shocking Damon and Stefan by the act. Katherine and I were just inside sitting around. But seeing him in there both of us stood up on our feet at once.

"Elijah" breathed out Katherine in fear. Elijah had his cold demeanor plastered on his face like always

"Good evening Katerina" said Elijah in a calm threatening way. Katherine tried to ran past him but Elijah blocked her way before she could take a step. She didn't dare to fight him and stood still. Both Damon and Stefan came inside as well as they realized the spell is broken already. No one was moving, not even me. Elijah is quite dangerous right now. One wrong move and Katherine could end up dead because it isn't a part of Elijah's deal with Elena to keep Katherine safe. But I knew that he won't kill her, not yet. He will let Klaus have her. Because Klaus could make her death more painful than he ever could. Katherine took a step back that Elijah noticed right away

"Thank you for fearing me now" he said in his forever cold calm voice. Elijah looked at me then and I felt my spine shiver too. He is scary right now. I hope I will be able to talk to him properly in our future meeting that I planned to do soon.

"You are free to go" he motioned me to leave with his hand. I didn't say a word and walked up to Damon and Stefan. Damon wrapped his arms around me in a way as if he will never let me go. Stefan was still looking at Katherine and Elijah though and I looked back at them as well

"I wonder how you know about my compulsion" obviously Elijah would have figured that out that it's because Katherine knew about his compulsion, she ran away inside and forced him to lift off the spell.

"I just know" Katherine said in fear as she coward away a little more from Elijah. I was thankful that she didn't say my name. Elijah just nodded but didn't seem to like the answer.

"Where is the moonstone?" asked Elijah. Katherine without wasting a second held it in front of him. Elijah took it and tucked it inside his coat pocket

"Now look at me" Katherine had not choice but to "You should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes I want to know him exactly where you are" Katherine breathed out a sigh of relief when Elijah turned away from her with out ripping her head off. But he turned to face us

"Elena will explain the arrangements of the deal to you" he said looking at Stefan. "If she keeps her word, I will keep mine" Stefan and Damon looked at each other as Elijah left. And Katherine and I looked at each other when they weren't looking. I nod to her and she nod me back that only we understood the meaning of. Thankfully neither Damon nor Stefan tried to kill Katherine then and there. May be they were too busy thinking about the deal that Elena made with Elijah without consulting with them first. And obviously they don't trust Elijah to say the least.

Damon really didn't let go of me until we reached home. When I entered the house both Jeremy and Elena came rushing to me and engulfed me in a hug. Stefan and Damon stood there in the room watching us siblings sharing a love filled moment. Jeremy apologized to me repeatedly for getting me stuck in there. He was feeling guilty because he was thinking it's his fault that I had to go through hell. Only if he knew the truth and I felt guilty myself for making him feel guilty about something that wasn't really his fault at all. I felt horribly guilty because I actually used him like a puppet this time. I tried my best to make him assure that he has nothing to feel guilty about but it still didn't work much.

"I will go get cleaned up" I said as I ran upstairs. Stefan and Damon would probably have a talk with Elena now about the deal. Getting inside my room I locked the door and window so that Damon won't come in and sneak up on me. Then I opened the tap of the shower in full force so that he wouldn't be able to listen to me clearly from downstairs. Then I called Caroline to check up on Tyler. He must have already started to transform or already transformed. Caroline picked up the call rather quickly

"Jacq, you okay? I heard what happened from Bonnie"

"I am fine Care, how is Tyler doing?" I asked worry dripped out of my voice. Caroline sighed "He is changing. I am outside of the cell now. I stayed with him as long as I could. I will go back once he is turned back" I sighed in relief knowing that they are gonna get through it just fine.

"Listen Care Damon and Stefan is around, so if anything happens, just text me. I don't want them to find out about Tyler by over hearing us talking"

"Okay" we hung up and I started to get cleaned up this time

When I got out of the bathroom I heard desperate knocks on my door. I knew who that would be. And I guessed right when I opened the door and found Damon standing there with a brooding face.

"What are you doing?" he asked me suspiciously. I frowned at him "What do mean what I am doing? I was cleaning up, taking a shower. What did you think?" Did he heard something about Tyler? No, he couldn't have.

"I was thinking you know as you locked up the door and the window, may be you were having another peaceful moment. I don't really trust you with your life anymore" I rolled my eyes at him as he stepped inside my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it again. I don't want Elena or Jeremy to walk in my room and see Damon sitting on my bed.

"So, are you gonna start stalking me for twenty for seven from now on?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He smirked at that

"That's actually a really good idea" I shook my head with a groan "Did Elena tell you anything about her deal with Elijah?" I asked changing the topic, eagerly and curiously but he shook his head. But then he heard something and a devilish smirk appeared on his face, making me frown in confusion

"Stefan is trying very hard to make her talk... in her bedroom right now" I didn't get it at first what was he saying but when I did understand, a gasp escaped my mouth

"I think Stefan is winning, Elena is moaning very loudly right now" he said smirking more "Damon" I shrieked at him

"You are such a creep Damon. Stop listening on them" I snapped in a chiding manner which made him more smug about it "It's invading of privacy and it's rude" I said glaring at him now with my arms still crossed but he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"It doesn't matter to them anymore. They are quite used to of me walking in on them while they are on cloud nine" I rolled my eyes to myself. Why am I even putting up with him right now?

"Right, well that's great. Go enjoy your brother's making out with my sister because I am going to get some sleep now" I turned away from him and was walking away but in a blink I had Damon wrapping his arms around me from behind and stopped me from walking any further away from him. He buried his face in the curve of my neck and inhaled deeply, making me shake with sinful pleasure as well

"But I want to enjoying my own making out with you right now" he whispered in my ear kissing my sensitive nerve there and making me shiver successfully and a low moan accidentally escaped my lips. It encouraged Damon more and he started to roam his hand over my ribs, taking it higher slowly. I leaned back in him and let him held me because my knees were giving out terribly and without him holding me I won't be able to stand on my feet. He was kissing my neck with light butterfly kisses, torturing me to death like that. I shuddered in his arms as he lightly bit on my nerve and again I moaned lowly.

"Damon" I whispered out, closing my eyes shut as my own hands roamed over his forearms. He was taking his hands to places where no one has touched me before making me shake terribly in his arms. My breathing became even and I was heavily panting air in and out.

"Do you know how tempting it is knowing that you are still untouched?" he whispered dangerously in my ear with a different kind of voice. I snapped opened my eyes and this time I shiver but not with pleasure but with fear. Because when I glanced in the mirror I saw his eyes turned red and it seems like he doesn't even know it. Why does it happen to him? His vampire self is out and he isn't even realizing it. And why? Why does it happen when he is being with me only? I tried to get out of his hold then

"Stefan could hear us Damon, we should stop" but his hands tighten around me at that "He won't tell anyone" he whispered in that same dangerously low and husky voice and his eyes were still changed. And he was kissing hungrily on my neck. It was pleasurable but felt not right at the same time.

"I am tired Damon" I said back to him seriously wanting him to stop. Why he gets like this? But he growled back at me "I don't care"

And before I knew it I was pinned on my bed and Damon was hovering on top of me. A loud startled gasp escaped my throat at his roughness. We stared at each other for a moment. He looked at me with his red vampire eyes and I stared at him with my scared and confused eyes. Then suddenly he brought his mouth crashing down on mine. He claimed my lips possessively and started devouring them. I groaned in protest in the kiss and tried to resist and push him away. But he growled at that and demanded submission right away. He had me completely pinned on bed with his body weight. What is wrong with him? I seriously needed some answers for this behavior. I have no knowledge of such behaviors and it was kind of freaking me out. I decided to not fight him back and stop resisting him, be submissive to him completely. So, that I could see how far it goes, how far he takes it. With the thought I started to kiss him back with passion. He groaned in satisfaction and pleasure, well more like the vampire responded that way. I ran my fingers through his hair as he parted my lips and put his tongue in my mouth. He was far from being gentle and quite dominating and demanding. He bit on my lips to make me response to him more as he felt lack in it. He not only wants me submissive but also wants me willing and responsive to him. So, I made myself willing and taking his hand in mine, I placed it on my never been touched before chest. I felt myself shook from inside terribly as he touched me hungrily there. I groaned in pain as he got rough but he never left my mouth and didn't stop punishing my lips. He drank away the painful groan. I was trying to make as less noise as possible because Stefan wasn't far away. I don't want him barge in here, not now, when I want to see the end of this.

I was completely out of air but still he wasn't letting me breath "Need... air...please" I could only made that out in between his mouth moving against mine. He seemed to consider it and left my lips. I took as much air as possible in fear that he would attack me again. My breathing was heavy and absolutely desperately needed. But he wasn't giving me any rest. Because leaving my mouth he is now paying attention to my neck and shoulder. It was like he is eating me up, licking and biting. My knee suddenly brushed against something hard. I started to hyperventilate knowing what it is. Damon was completely turned on right now, any moment and he would start ripping off my clothes and have his way with me. No, I can't let it go that far. I have to stop it. But how? Damn, I shouldn't have brought it this far in the first place. Suddenly he whispered in my ear

"Say it that, you are mine" no I have to stop the submission act right now

"No, I am not" I said forcefully, angrily and meant it. Damon growled furiously and in a blink his pointed vampire teeth came out and he sank them on the nerve on my neck. I quickly put a hand on my mouth so that no scream would escape from me. He was punishing me for going against him. He started drinking furiously from me but the vervain in my blood was strong because I drank it just today in the tomb. He left my neck right away and his eyes changed to normal. At first he looked confused as if he knew nothing that happened. Then he got shocked to see the nasty bite on my neck. He quickly got off me. I wasn't mad at him, really. But I was hugely confused at what is wrong with him. He was gaping at me now and eyes wide as he saw the other small bites on my neck and collar bones. Also my lips must looked very swollen. Guilt wash over his face as he looked as his own bite. It was still dripping out blood. He quickly bit on his wrist and drew blood. I understood he wanted me to drink from him so my wounds will heal. And honestly it was hurting like bitch, so I put my lips on his wrist and drank the blood that dripped out from the cut. Damon was completely unable to speak and confused too. After the wounds closed up, he prepared to leave, obviously didn't want to face me now. But I stopped him from leaving

"Wait, you can't leave right now. I need you to talk to me. I have been avoiding this thing for months now. But I can't anymore" he was looking away. So, I cupped his face with both my hands and made him look at me

"What is it? Tell me" he looked guilt fully at me

"I don't know" I sighed hopelessly. That won't help if no one knows what the hell is this. "Did you know what you were doing?" I asked strongly. He hesitated to answer that at first but nodded later "But I didn't want to stop" I breathed out heavily

"We need to find out about this. This is not normal" Damon nodded to that. To say that I was freaked out would be a huge underestimate. I am the know it all and I like this while staying in this world. But this, this I know nothing about and it's totally driving me insane. There was nothing like this on the show and therefore I have no freaking idea about it. What the hell is this really? Suddenly Damon pulled me in his arms just for a hug

"Please don't hate me for this. I am so sorry" Damon's voice almost shook. He was regretful and guilty, worried and above all scared that I will start hating him. I wrapped my own arms around his neck to prove that I don't hate him. Not for something he can't seem to control

"I don't hate you Damon, I can't do that. But I need answers, I need to know what is it" I pulled back and looked at his eyes deeply intensely

"I need you to search for the truth for me, for us" he nodded "I promise you, I will" hopefully this will keep him busy enough when I will deal with Elijah too. Looking into his eyes I knew he wanted to kiss me right now but feared to do so. I took the step instead and kissed him with the love I felt for him. He kissed me back right away but the kiss ended remaining sweet. Our foreheads were pressed against each other

"Do you have to leave?" I asked "Do you want me to stay?" Damon asked instead

"Yes" I replied at once

"Then I will stay" he kissed my lips again saying that but pulled back quickly in fear that he may cross his line again. But I leaned in and continued the kiss.

"Do you think Stefan heard us?" I asked worriedly. He listened to something then smirked

"I don't think he is in state of listening to us. Elena is still moaning quite loudly " I slapped his shoulder playfully "You are definitely a creep"

Next day at school, Caroline came running to me. She first returned me the bracelet then started getting all jumpy and tried to tell me something in dabbles that I didn't understand a word to.

"Caroline, calm down. I am not understanding a word" she took a deep breath and calmed herself down first

"I kissed Tyler last night" she blurted out and went pale, worried about my reaction I guess. Well she should definitely worry about that. I irked an eye brow at her in angry pissed off manner

"Did you kiss Tyler or did Tyler kiss you?" she was getting terribly nervous now much to my satisfaction

"Well, he started it first and then I started to kiss him back. But it happened so suddenly. I was completely caught off guard" I sighed and nodded in understandingly then asked her hopefully

"It means you were just caught off guard, you don't really feel something for him right?" she looked troubled now and hesitate to answer

"What would you say if I tell you that I do feel something for him?" she asked completely scared now and wanted to run away from there right away because I was gaping at her unbelieving

"How could you Care? He is a werewolf and you are a vampire. How can you have feelings for HIM? Are you completely out of your mind? Besides, what about Matt? How could you get over him so fast? Besides you said you just feel something for him, you don't even know what kind of feeling is that and you went on kissing him, geez Caroline. I didn't expect that from you" I shook my head disappointingly at her that completely freaked her out and got her panicked

"Please Jacq don't talk like this. I kissed him because I love him okay and I am sorry for that. I know I shouldn't but I think I fell for him and I can't help it. Please don't be mad at me" Caroline was on the verge of tears. I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Caroline looked at me as if I have grown two horns over my head. And made me laugh more harder

"Why are you laughing?" she frowned in huge confusion at me

"Because you are stupid enough to think that I will be mad at you for falling for Tyler. Do you know how happy I am to hear this? You guys are perfect for each other. I am glad that both of you finally realized it" Caroline gaped at me now and shook her head comically

"I hate you Jacq, I seriously do. You scared the shit out of me" I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug which she returned while still complaining. She pulled away and asked me seriously

"So, you don't have any objection that I love Tyler" I narrowed my eyes at her

"I will object if you don't. Tyler needs some one to love and who will love him back. And you Caroline are meant for him" she couldn't stop herself from smiling and blushing

"But he is a werewolf and I am a vampire. How is it gonna be even possible?" I sighed

"I think it's time to change the relation status between a werewolf and a vampire" she nodded happy that I am supporting her and happy that she loves Tyler. And I am sure Tyler loves her as well. But then my eyes landed on Bonnie and Luka and they seemed to be having an argument

"Caroline can you eavesdrop in Bonnie and Luka's conversation for me" she looked quizzically at me but did it anyways. After a while Caroline spoke up

"Luka is asking Bonnie about where is the real moonstone" I sighed heavily. It's now or never

"Caroline take Bonnie away from Luka please. I need to talk to him" Caroline had questions in her mind but seeing my face she didn't ask any and obliged to my request. Once Bonnie was away from Luka I walked up to him

"Luka right, Jacqueline Gilbert" I extended my hand towards him. We never really met officially before. He took my hand and shook while giving me confused looks

"I know" he said. I took a deep breath

"I am sure your father already figured that the moonstone you have now, is fake" he now looked at me with narrowed eyes

"I have a message for Elijah, hopefully your father could deliver it to him for me. Tell him to tell Elijah that if he wants the real moonstone then meet me at the falls this afternoon. I will be waiting for him"

**AN: Next chapter update after over 420. hopefully it will buy me some time this time because the next chapter isn't actually finished yet. So, keep reviewing LOL. it will speed up my writing like it always does. Love you all kisses, hugs and love**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: To say that I am happy to get all the reviews would be a huge underestimate. I am absolutely thrilled. Thank you so much my lovely readers. This is another chapter hope you will like it...  
**

**Chapter 37: Meeting Elijah**

I had asked Luka to deliver the message rather confidently and bravely as if I was requesting a meeting with an old friend whom I haven't seen for a long time. But now that I was waiting for Elijah to come at the falls I wasn't so confident or brave at all. Actually if I am being honest with myself I was terribly scared. What if this meeting goes horribly wrong and everything falls apart. What if Elijah turns against me and destroy everything that I have worked for so far? It was quite possible that these things could happen. But still I have to give it a shot even though the thought of running away and call off this meeting crossed my mind several times now. But I was waiting for Elijah to come any ways, with the real moonstone with me. Yes, I was taking a big risk right now. Not only the moonstone but also the lives of everyone is at stake right now. And only after the meeting I would be able to tell what's going to happen in their future. Until then it's completely unpredictable even to me.

I checked my wrist watch for the tenth time in five minutes. He should have showed up by now. Is he planning a surprise attack on me? No, Elijah wouldn't harm me, not now at least. He made a deal with Elena. And he is well known for keeping his words. Though I know that even Elijah could betray in vulnerable moments. And that's what I was worried about. I was pacing impatiently, punching my fist in my palm rapidly. What if Elijah thinks that I know too much and I am a danger to him and decides to just kill me? God, I hate this anticipation.

"Where the hell is he?" I whispered to myself

"Right here" a voice spoke up from behind me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood up straight. I literary gulped down my nervousness that he might have heard the sound of for sure. I turned around slowly and thankfully I hadn't jumped up in the air three feet high when he sneaked up on me like that. That would be very embarrassing considering the situation. After all I am the one who asked for this meeting. Damn vampires and their sneaking up habits on humans like us. Elijah was looking at me with amusement in his eyes and a bit confusion as well. I wanted to speak up but suddenly I was at a lost of words. Believe me I had rehearsed the whole meeting couple of times, but now my tongue was just paralyzed. I wanted to slap myself that moment. Seeing me unable to speak Elijah spoke up himself, still looking amused

"So, Ms. Gilbert, I came as you requested" this is the chance, this is the moment I have been waiting for, for quite some time now. It's now or never. I took a deep breath, finally finding the will to speak up

"Thank you for coming Mr. Michelson" I was surprised at the tone of my voice now. I sounded more confident than I actually felt that moment. But Elijah was looking shocked, hearing his surname coming out of my mouth. Because I or anyone else is not supposed to know that. It was quite hilarious really to see Elijah with a shocked expression on his forever calm face.

"How do you know my last name?" he didn't waste any time to ask that

"You won't believe me even if I tell you but I believe you want the real moonstone. That's what you are really here for" I took out the real moonstone from my jeans pocket and held it for him

"Here it is?" he didn't snatch away the stone from my hand right away. He stared at it for sometime and stared at me as well. Then slowly he took it from my hand and tucked it inside his coat pocket

"I want to know how you know my name. What do you know about me?" I was beyond glad that he didn't took off right away after getting the moonstone

"I know everything about you" I took a deep breath then as I needed to calm myself down "I know everything you know and even the things that you don't know" I could tell that he was getting more and more interested and it was getting hard for him to be patience

"What do you know about me?" he asked with an edge in his voice. I looked confidently at him now because I was getting less scared with every passing minute

"Elijah Michelson, son of Michael and Ester Michelson. You were turned into a vampire over a thousand years ago along with your four siblings, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus, Nicklaus to be exact" to say that Elijah was shocked right now would be the underestimate of the century. No one knows in Mystic Falls yet that he is Klaus's brother actually. Not even Katherine knew this.

"How do you know this?" Elijah asked me again after getting over his shock

"Let's know about each other first before I tell you that" saying that I started to take a walk slowly. Elijah simply started walking with me. Thank god he is such a patience guy and doesn't snap and kill.

"Well what can I say about myself? You obviously know everything about me. I am the youngest Gilbert sibling and sister of Elena Gilbert the Petrova doppelganger. But you Mr. Michelson have quite an interesting family history"

"I am listening" said Elijah shortly

"Thousand years ago when you and your family members were still humans, you all came to this very place, Mystic Falls. You liked it here and wanted to settled down and have a home here. Back then no such thing as vampire existed, right?" Elijah nodded and urged me to continue

"But Mystic Falls wasn't free from supernatural beings even back then. That time werewolves and witches already existed. And your lives were at all time risk because of the wolves especially during full moons. You had to fight every day to survive in this place" he remained silent and I kept talking

"When one of your younger siblings died in a wolf attack, your father decided to fight against them. Your mother Ester was a powerful witch. And with her help and Ariana's knowledge though she was against it, your father and mother performed a ritual and turned the remaining of you into supernatural beings as well. You were turned into vampires, the very first ones" I paused a little none of us were looking at each other and kept walking straight in slow pace

"You became stronger, faster and immortal for eternity. You were able to fight against the wolves and protect yourselves. But creating vampires was going against nature and a cursed thing. So, along with your strength came your weaknesses as well, sunlight, vervain, blood lust, abandonment by friends and wooden stake was the weapon to kill you. But you can't be killed by any ordinary wood stake. Only stake made out of white oak tree wood could kill you if driven through your hearts. But you took care of that problem a long time ago" of course I am not gonna tell him about the second tree and that I have the weapons to kill him and the other originals as well. I was finished with retelling his life history so I went silent but he spoke up this time

"I assume you know more than this" I nodded to that

"You are asking about Klaus, right? I know that he is your brother from another father, a werewolf father" I even shrugged my shoulders at him. I was getting too much comfortable around him than I should

"You know so much I would be surprised if you hadn't known that Klaus is a hybrid. And I am sure you know about the moonstone as well, and about the real curse that it sealed off. And if I am not wrong you were the one informed Katerina about my compulsion power on another vampire" he stated, I wasn't sure if he was mad or not. It's hard to tell what he is feeling by his face because it always remains so blank. Earlier if he wasn't so shocked I wouldn't have witnessed any reaction from him at all

"Yes about that, you are right, I am the culprit" he must be wondering why I did that. I thought he is going to ask about it but he asked something else instead

"I think we know each other well enough now. Tell me how you know about all these?" at this point he would believe anything I will tell him. Anyone would have I guess. And I had made a perfect story for him as well

"I tried to kill myself once. I was depressed and life seemed too cruel to me. I died in that attempt. But someone was waiting for me on the other side, your mother Ester. She send me back with a task that I have to full fill. Other wise my soul will never be free" yes, half truth half lie. But that's the best I could come up with. Besides he is buying it any ways, so why bother?

"What is this task?" he asked curiously. I bit onto my bottom lips thinking of a way of how to tell him this. My hesitation got him worried

"This is the part where I know things that even you don't know" he looked at me seriously now "What is it?" I inhaled a deep breath.

"I know that you were blindly loyal to Klaus for centuries. You did what ever he asked you to do. But his killing off family members took you off the edge and turned you against him and you started to seek revenge on him. And it's been going on since then and now you want to kill Klaus because he killed your family" Elijah looked distant as if reliving the past

"I turned against Klaus for Katerina for the first time. That's when it all started" Elijah said that more to himself than to me

"Yes Katherine is very good at turning brothers against each other. I guess it's her Patrova talent that I know started with Tatia, wasn't that her name? The first female of Patrova line" Elijah nodded not that surprised that I know about Tatia even

"Klaus and me both fell in love with her even though she was already married and had children. That's why our mother sacrificed her and used her blood in the ritual" he was sort of sharing his life story with me now. It quite surprised me

"You haven't told me about your task yet" stated Elijah and I sighed heavily "My task is simple, I have to keep everyone safe. Though it's anything but easy to do" Elijah frowned in confusion, well wow, he frowned. Then realization came to him

"Does it mean including Klaus?" I just nodded my head. He stared at me for some time with unreadable eyes "Do you work for Klaus?" he suddenly asked me. It really shocked me into oblivion. How could he think that? Oh right I was talking about saving Klaus. I seriously glared at him for saying that and even crossed my arms over my chest. He looked amused when I glared at him like that and didn't really get angry

"Why would mother want that? Klaus killed everyone" asked Elijah trying to understand everything

"Well, first of all she is a mother, and secondly Klaus didn't really kill any of your siblings. He is keeping them with him in coffins, and they are all dagger dead. As soon as the dagger is out of their chest, they will come back to life" Elijah was shocked again

"You are saying the truth?" he asked it as if he couldn't really believe what he is hearing. I nodded my head vehemently. He looked at me seriously now

"You are not lying about this, are you? You know I could anytime compel you to tell me the truth" I crossed my heart "I swear I am telling you the truth"

"Do you know where are they?" Elijah asked hopefully but much to his disappointment I had to shake my head at that

"Only Klaus knows where are they. He carries them with him everywhere he goes. And no one really knows where he is, so no one really knows where your family is at the moment"

"Well then I guess I have to wait for him to come to Mystic Falls any ways" said Elijah already forming a plan in his head about how to get his family back

"And he is not gonna come any where near Mystic Falls as long as you are here. He is probably already making arrangements to kill you"

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" I nodded to that "That we do" well I guess the meeting didn't go terrible after all, as Elijah is now taking me in and letting me be part of solving his problems which means he is trusting me enough. And that's a lot more than I asked for.

**Third Person's POV**

Stefan is looking for Isobel now. He doesn't trust Elijah and the deal that Elena made with him. He is an original and therefore can't be trusted. He asked Ric for any kind of number or address or anything that he could use to get to Isobel. However Damon stormed into the grill and took off with Ric in rush. It confused Stefan but he knew that Damon was up to something, just didn't know what. And Ric was probably helping him by doing his dirty works again. They were close that way. Stefan could only sigh and shake his head at their strange friendship.

Ric got into Damon's car where Rose was already sitting. She was still staying at the boarding house as she has no where else to go and didn't want to run anymore besides she likes Damon and wants to help them with their situation with Elijah. She wants to be Damon's friend and Damon likes the woman too but he didn't dare mention it to Jacq. He still hasn't forgot the sight of her bleeding herself to death because he had kissed Rose. Damon didn't know if Jacq will take it well if she finds out Rose is still staying over and apparently getting close to him. So, he didn't mention it to her yet and want to keep it that way as long as possible. At the moment, Damon, Rose and Ric were going out of Mystic Falls to find some answers about Damon's vampire problem. The three of them searched individually for some answers but none found any. They looked into histories and researches to find similar behaviors to Damon or some old myth describing this kind of actions but there was nothing. So, now they are going to someone Rose knew, a very ancient vampire named Elizabeth. According to Rose that vampire Elizabeth is the epitome of knowledge. She is quite hopeful that they will get at least something from her. Though Damon wasn't hoping anything out of it. He felt quite hopeless about the whole find the truth about his strange vampire behavior but he was desperate also and was ready to do anything possible. Because unless Damon gets some serious answers he didn't want to go near Jacq and accidentally kill her by losing control. He almost did that already. Damon will never take risk with her.

Alaric didn't really have to come with them but since he learned about this weird thing, he was interested and wanted to get involved. He was worried about Jacq as well and therefore want to help them in finding the truth as soon as possible. Damon was impulsive enough even under control and could do serious damages, Ric can only imagine what he could do if out of control. Obviously nothing good can happen then. They pulled over in front of a huge mansion.

"Luxurious" spoke up Damon looking at the mansion

"You have no idea" said Rose and they started to walk inside. Ric seemed like a lost child in wonderland. He was looking around in awe. When they reached the door a maid opened it before they could ring the bell. The maid was definitely a vampire

"I assume you are here to meet Ms. Elizabeth" Rose nodded "Right this way" she stepped aside to let them walk in. She led them to the living room

"Please wait here" saying that she disappeared somewhere. They took seats and sat down on the highly expensive crouch

"How dangerous is she?" asked Ric to Rose

"If you are good with her she is not a danger at all but if you do something unpleasing to her, you will die the most torturous death" replied Rose but before anyone could say anything else a voice came to them

"Rose, what a pleasant surprise!" the three of them look at the way and found a woman in her late twenties. She got the strangest looking eyes blue with purple high lights. Damon was thinking may be she is wearing contacts but it was real and he knew it too. Her pure blonde hair reached her shoulders. Yes, she was beautiful and dangerous too. Her aura screamed both. Anyone smart wouldn't want to mess with her just by one glance at her. Right now she was looking gorgeous in her velvet dark green dress and she was standing with head high like supermodels on a ramp show.

"Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure meeting you" said Rose and Damon raised his eye brows at her that she ignored. Damon thought they were somehow friends then why was Rose being so formal? Elizabeth came closer to them and her eyes landed on Damon

"Damon Salvatore, I always wanted to meet you in person" she motioned for everyone to sit as she took a seat herself across from everyone. Elizabeth looked at Ric and he gulped down in fear immediately which made her smile

"I don't know your name" she said Ric quickly gave her his name not wanting to have her attention for longer

"So, what brings you here to me?" she asked Rose. Damon looked at her and nodded

"My friend Damon here is having some problems with his vampire side" Elizabeth started to get interested "We have searched every where possible for us but couldn't find what it is or the solution of it"

"What kind of problems?" asked Elizabeth curiously

Rose started to describe the things that was going on with Damon. Damon spoke up in between to fill up the information Rose missed to give.

"And it only happens when it comes to that girl, Jacqueline" the three of them nodded. Elizabeth rose from her seat and started to pace in front of them. She was curious and excited because for her this is quite a challenged mystery because she doesn't have any straight answer to it. She racked her memories to find if she came across something familiar before. Suddenly she stopped her pacing and looked at Damon

"Did you ever feed her your blood?" Damon nodded curtly "Couple of time, why? Does it have anything to do with it?" Elizabeth rushed to her study room and retrieved a journal from there, her journal

"I think it has everything to do with it" her calm and cool demeanor was faltered as she searched the journal crazily

"Here it is, something like this did happen almost seven hundred years ago" the three of them got all worked up hearing that "But it's not exactly alike situations" she closed the journal and leaned back in her seat. Damon was getting impatient now but both Rose and Ric gave him looks that kept him from snapping at the old vampire

"She was a friend of mine back in that time, her name was Meera. She was in love with a human named William. She wanted to be with him forever. William was in love with her too but when Meera told him about her being a vampire, he started to hate her and didn't want her anywhere near him. Meera had no choice but to compel him to forget her confession. She decided to leave him forever. But Meera couldn't stay away from William even after trying so hard for years. She was extremely emotionally attached to that man. So, giving up Meera decided to go back in his life, only to find out that he got married to another woman and have children with her. She killed his wife and children and compelled him to think her as his wife and forget about his sons and daughters" Ric flinched hearing that but Elizabeth was still talking so he concentrated on that instead of muttering some curse under his breath for Meera

"They were obviously physically involved. Meera loved to drink William's blood while making love to him. But after wards she used to heal him with her own blood. This kept going on for over a year and eventually she started to feel like the way Damon feels now. Extremely possessive, wanted to control his every action and even used to hurt him if he went against her or disobeyed her commands. And it only got stronger with passing time. Meera was violently obsessed with him"

"What was it?" asked Ric

"One kind of blood bond" replied Elizabeth shortly

"Like a sire bond?" asked Rose. But Elizabeth shook her head "No, they are quite different from each other"

"In a sire bond a vampire has no choice but to obey his or her sire's command. But in a blood bond the human is not obliged to submission, he or she could deny any control from the vampire very easily if not compelled. Which is quite risky for the human because in rage caused by the disobedience the vampire could kill the human. Just like Meera did. She wanted her human love to turn and be with her forever and she didn't want to compel William to agree to this. But William refused right away as she made that offer to him and before Meera knew it he was lying dead at her feet" Damon winched at the thought of Jacq lying dead because he lost his control

"But why it happened to Meera and why it's happening to Damon now? I have heard and seen many doing the same thing. The vampire drank from a human and then heal the person later feeding own blood. No such thing as blood bond was created" spoke up Rose, Damon's mind. Damon used to drink from Katherine when he was human even Stefan used to drink vampire blood when he was human from the same person. No bond was created between them and the vampire, not even sire bond. Elizabeth sighed

"It's not the vampire's fault, it's the human"

"What?" both Ric and Rose yelled at the same time

"Meera looked for answers too about her behavior before she burned herself into ashes in the sun light" Rose and Damon looked at each other knowing if Damon accidentally kills Jacq, he would do the same thing.

"What did she find out?" asked Ric on the edge of curiosity now

"The woman William got married to was a very powerful witch actually. But even after getting married William couldn't get over Meera as he was compelled to forget that she was a vampire and that he hated her for that. He was still in love with her when he got married to another woman that his father choose for him, he just couldn't live with himself anymore and decided to end his life as it was getting hard for him to live without Meera in his life. He committed suicide and really died but his witch wife was in love with him and was pregnant with his child too. She used all her powers to bring him back to life. When she succeeded she lost her powers but William was back from the dead. William never tried to kill himself again as he found out that soon he is going to be a father" finished Elizabeth giving her explanation

"So, you are saying that the blood bond was created because William was brought back to life magically when he was supposed to stay dead" stated Rose to clear it up again. Elizabeth nodded to her

"Yes, and as you know that not many human could get back from dead, that's why the blood bond is quite a myth that no one has any idea about it. Even I wouldn't have known if I weren't friends with Meera for some time"

"But I only fed Jacq my blood only a couple of times when Meera fed her blood to William for over a year, like you said. How could it happen to us?" asked Damon quite worriedly because this blood bond is clearly not a good thing for both him and Jacq

"That's why I said it's not exactly alike situations but the blood bond is the best answer to your questions" replied Elizabeth

"Am I the only one who is figuring it out that this means Jacq killed herself and died before then came back to life somehow?" asked Rose out loud. Damon and Ric were thinking the same thing

"But she never died before, I would have known about it if she had. I mean I would have heard it from someone at least" said Damon feeling quite exhausted in his mind with all this information he just found out

"But the blood bond only creates with humans back from dead, she must have died and came back from dead somehow" stated Rose

"Okay even if I do agree that she killed herself, I know how capable she is of doing that. Who brought her back to life?" asked Damon out loud that no one knew the answer to

"The only witch we have is Bonnie Bennett and she can't even lift off a simple tomb spell let alone be powerful enough to bring someone back from dead. Who else would do it for her?" asked Damon, he really needs to feed and get drunk. All these questions were making him hungry and frustrated. Then Ric hesitantly spoke up

"I know it will sound weird to you guys but I have this feeling that I know the answers to you questions, that I know the truth of everything but I don't exactly know what it is. I am pretty sure that I have never learned anything about this but still I have this strange feeling that I know things but then again I don't remember what" Damon and Rose looked at each other both knowing what happened

"Oh my god, you were compelled to forget" said Rose out loud. Damon furrowed his brows. Who would tell him the truth and then compel him to forget? Obviously Jacq can't compel anyone. But it didn't cross his mind that she could make someone else compel Ric. Alaric rubbed the back of his shoulder tiredly

"I think we should just go to Jacq and ask her about it" suggested Ric to which Damon rolled his eyes

"Yeah sure, as if she is going to tell us anything that easily. Besides I don't want to ask her anything. She will obviously not answer me and I don't want to lose my control around her" Ric and Rose nodded in understanding

"May be we could ask her and force her to tell us. May be compel her to tell us everything she knows. And I think she knows a lot of things" suggested Rose but Damon growled at her immediately

"No, you are not gonna force her into anything" the mere thought that some else controlling his Jacqueline made his blood boil in anger. No one has the right to control her and ask for her submission but him. Elizabeth gave him a knowing look and shook her head at him that both Rose and Ric noticed too and felt sorry for both Damon and Jacq. Damon calmed down a bit. This is going to be the death of him

"I will get information out of her in my own way. You two would do nothing and no one will tell her anything about this blood bond. She knows nothing about it and I want to keep it that way for now" stated Damon but Rose spoke up her mind to protest against it

"Damon the blood bond is dangerous for her. What if you loose control and really kill her? At least if you tell her then she will be aware of it and won't anger you anyway" Rose got a point but she doesn't really know Jacq much like Damon does and he knows exactly what's going to happen if Jacq finds out about the blood bond

"No, she can't know about it. Because then she would prefer to be dead then be under my control in any way. Jacq simply doesn't like to be under anyone's control and I know it very well. I can't take any chance with her because after knowing about this, she will definitely try to kill herself again and this time may stay dead forever"

"Then we should find a way to break this blood bond because if she disobeys you in anyway which she does all the time, you will be the one killing her yourself" stated Ric the bitter truth. The three of them looked at Elizabeth now

"Is there any way to do it?" asked Damon

"Not that I know of but if you want my suggestion, I would tell you to turn her and turn this blood bond into a sire bond because then she won't be able to disobey you anymore and be under your control and will. You simply won't have to kill her then. Turn Jacqueline into a vampire Damon, if you want her safe around you"

**AN: Next update at 450 reviews or more. Lol. Love you guys**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks so much guys for reviewing the story. I am really really happy that you all are liking it so much. This is another chapter. Hope you will enjoy it more than the previous one. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 38: Telling Jenna The Truth  
**

I made a huge deal with Elijah. And hopefully if we succeed Klaus and all the other originals along with Elijah himself will be out of Mystic Falls and out of the lives of the people living here for good. And finally everyone will be safe and my task here will be done. And then I will have to leave too. I wish I didn't have to but I have no other choice. After everyone here is safe and sound I won't belong here anymore, thus I will have to be gone from here, from everyone's life. I sometimes really thought about not doing anything and let everything happen that shouldn't happen and extend my stay here for some time more. But that will just be selfish of me and I can't really do that knowing if I get selfish now I will just ruin more lives rather than safe them.

So I was sitting with Katherine in the tomb at the moment, discussing things

"So, as soon as Elijah will be dagger dead you will be free of his compulsion and could get out of here right away" I am not gonna tell Katherine about my deal with Elijah. Only Elijah and I knew about our deals and Dr. Jonas knew some part of it. Because we needed him to help us with our plans.

"How you are going to do that?" asked Katherine while sipping from her blood bag that I brought her

"I am sure Stefan and Damon will find a way to do it" though I have to make sure neither Damon nor Stefan uses it themselves because then they will die. Ric has to do it this time like previous time. Mentioning Damon's name my face clouded up with worry. What is going on with him? I hope it's nothing too bad. And I definitely don't want it to be a consequence of my being here. Katherine noticed it right away

"What's wrong?" I sighed a little

"It's Damon, something is wrong with him" Katherine frowned in confusion "What's wrong with him?" I told her what was going on with Damon and his control issues

"Yes, I noticed it too the other day, his vampire face was coming out and it seemed like he didn't even realize it happening" I sighed heavily

"Do you have any idea what it could be? I mean have you heard anything like this before?" Katherine shook her head as I expected her to

"Why didn't you have any dreams about that?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, only if she knew why? It's because there was nothing like this in the freaking show

"I can't control the dreams Katherine, they come on it's own" I was seriously frustrated about the whole Damon vampire problem thing. He said he is going to search around for something similar but he hasn't contacted me yet and I have no idea where the hell he is right now. I wonder if he came across anything by now. He told me he would inform me right away.

"Why did you stop him that night? You could have found out what he is really capable of doing to you when the vampire side is out of control. You may have got some answers too" I gaped at her for some time

"Are you kidding me? I am not gonna let Damon fuck me just for some answers" the mere thought was disturbing. But Katherine rolled her eyes at me

"Come on it's not a big deal. Besides, you are in love with Damon, sooner or later you would ask him to do it yourself" I felt my cheeks turning red as she said that which made Katherine smirk bluntly at me, she really is a bitch

"I will never ask him to do that" I said with a huff of annoyance. Katherine rolled her eyes at me

"So, what are you gonna do? Save yourself until you two are happily married" I glared at her which made her smirk more. After sometime I sighed heavily

"Look, we just kissed for the first time only a couple of days ago. I don't think Damon would agree to do anything so soon" Katherine seriously choked on the blood as I said that

"Damon? And won't agree to get laid and moreover with you, I would never believe that even if Damon says that himself standing in the sunlight without his ring" I couldn't help but chuckle but rolled my eyes at her as well

"It's not just him Katherine, I don't want our first time to be an experiment of some crazy vampire problem" Katherine shrugged her shoulders

"As you wish baby Gilbert" I rolled my eyes at her for using my last name but she spoke up again "But if I were you I wouldn't have wasted any time to be with him, with Klaus coming in Mystic Falls who knows what's gonna happen. It's very possible that there won't be a tomorrow for any of us once he is here" I wouldn't let anything like that happen to any of them. But I also know that once Klaus is gone from Mystic Falls there won't be a tomorrow for me. Katherine was right I shouldn't waste my time to be with Damon. But I still don't want to just jump on the bed with him. But then again, it's a rush any ways, why wait?

I hesitated a bit but then blurted it out what I wanted to ask "Does it really hurt? The first time I mean" Katherine smirked at me which made me blush nonetheless

"Well someone in considering now" I rolled my eyes getting annoyed at her cockiness "Shut up. I am just asking" Katherine shook her head at me but answered any ways

"Yes, it does hurt like bitch. I know mine did, a lot. It was horrible. But like any other girl, I am sure you will survive too even though it will be with Damon. And he likes it rough. But I am sure he won't let himself kill you on your first sex" I gaped at her for sometime then groaned out loud as she kept smirking at me evilly. I am feeling a bit scared now too. That's just great. First she encouraged me now she is scaring me. No wonder she is a first class bitch.

"That was really helpful Katherine, thanks" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at her while she kept laughing looking at my now tensed face. After sometime I breathed out a small laugh myself and shook my head at her. I got up to leave

"I have to leave, see you later" she lamely waved at me as I got out of the tomb.

I got up next morning and found Uncle John in the kitchen. He must have came here late last night. John is here to deliver the dagger and the white ash that Isobel sent for the Salvatore brothers to take down Elijah. But obviously it's Klaus who wanted Elijah dead.

"Uncle John! oh my god, when did you get here?" I have him a welcoming hug much like the first time we met

"I came here late last night. It's good to see you" he said returning the hug warmly. Poor guy he won't be welcomed here by anyone else

"Yeah it's good to see you too" Elena barged in the kitchen right then and threw uncle John a nasty glare

"Morning" Uncle John greeted her avoiding her glare at him. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked straight away. I know about the heated conversation they are going to have right now

"I am gonna go out. See you later Uncle John" he nodded to me and I went out of the house.

I have been calling Damon since last night but he wasn't picking it up. Something was wrong. Usually I don't get worked up about what is wrong because I knew about them from before hand. But this time I knew nothing and I was worried about it. I thought about going to the boarding house to look for him but then thought otherwise and went to the grill instead. I found Anna there waiting for Jeremy who obviously hasn't arrived yet. I should inform her about uncle John's arrival

"Hey Anna" she smiled brightly at me "Hey Jacq"

"Waiting for Jeremy?" I asked she nodded

"I have a bad news for you, Uncle John is in town. He arrived home last night" Anna's face darkened and looked worried too

"Do we have to leave again?" she asked sadly. I shook my head

"He is here for Elijah this time. You don't need to worry about leaving town. But if he does something to threaten you or your mom, just let me know, I will take care of it" she nodded sighing in relief.

"How are things going on between you and Jeremy?" she blushed but nodded her head "It's going great. Mom likes him too now and things are very... good between us" I smiled feeling happy for my brother and Anna

"I am happy for you two" she bit her lip and hesitated to say something

"Jeremy wants to become a vampire again, after graduating high school. And I said I would do it" I nodded in understanding

"Of course he has to if he wants to be with you forever. I hope everything goes fine for you guys" she smiled thankfully at me for supporting her and Jeremy

After talking to Anna I spotted Caroline and Tyler being all mushy. I made my way up to them

"This is not fair. I did not expect you two to just forget about me" I dropped myself on the empty chair and tried to look angry at them

"It's not possible to forget about you" said Tyler giving me a light hug, I laughed a little at that

"So, how are things going on for you two, the newest couple of Mystic Falls?" Tyler rolled his eyes at me as Caroline blushed

"Everything is fine, Matt is also okay with my being with Tyler. So, they are still buddies and Matt is currently dating Amy Bradley" I nodded at the information Caroline just gave me in one sentence

"What about you and Matt?" I asked Caroline. She shrugged her shoulders "We are friends still, just a little awkward type of friends" I sighed heavily. It will be all okay in time. We kept talking when my eyes fell on Ric and Jenna. Jenna looked so shocked and frustrated. Apparently John told her that he is Elena's biological father. Suddenly an idea got into my mind.

"Caroline, I am gonna do something interesting, are you up for it?" Caroline looked confusedly at me and so did Tyler

"What?" she asked and I smirked

"Let's tell Jenna everything" both Caroline's and Tyler's eye brows shot up in their hair line "Are you serious?" I nodded

"Absolutely, and if anything goes wrong, we can always use your compulsion"

So, saying that Tyler, Caroline and I grabbed Jenna when Ric wasn't around. We practically kidnapped her to Caroline's house as it's always free

"What is going on?" Jenna asked totally confused

"Take a seat Jenna and relax first" Caroline told her and sat her down on the crouch. Tyler handed her a glass of soft drinks. She was getting more and more confused. Caroline looked at me and I nodded to her. She is good at the vampire talk so I asked her to do it.

"Jenna we know that you already found out that John is Elena's biological father" Jenna sighed heavily and nodded with distaste

"But it's not the only secret that we are keeping from you" said Caroline slowly in her Caroline way creating suspense perfectly

"What else I don't know?" Jenna asked worriedly

After over half an hour of talking, Jenna was gaping at us, simply gaping at us. During the whole explanation she hasn't spoken a word or didn't ask a single question. We were kind of worried now

"Is she going to faint now?" asked Tyler impatiently cause he was waiting eagerly for that. Caroline threw a glare at his way

"Jenna say something, you are freaking us out" I spoke softly to her and shook her shoulder a little. Thank god she moved but to yell at us

"I am freaking you guys out. You are the supernatural freaks, oh my god, how is this even possible, and all the this time I knew nothing about it. Oh my god, how is this... this is impossible... I am going insane..." Jenna kept rambling

"Great, she is getting a panic attack now, I told you this was a bad idea" said Tyler scolding me and Caroline. And the way Jenna was acting I guess Tyler is right. It was a bad idea to tell her. But I wanted to give it a try and I am still going to give it a shot after she calms down a bit

"Jenna, Jenna, please look at me, look at me. I know this is a lot but try to calm down, okay, just calm down, take deep breaths" Tyler gave me a glass of water and I helped Jenna drink some. She was still shaken and tears leaking out her eyes. But she was calming down slowly

"I think we should just compel her to forget now" suggested Caroline but I asked her to wait. We waited patiently for Jenna to calm down slowly.

"All the bed time horror stories I have heard my whole life, vampires, werewolves, witches... things I believed to be just stories... now I know it's all true... I mean everything unrealistic is true now. How can one handle knowing all this?" Jenna asked softly

"The way I am handling it, the way everyone else is handling it. Come on Jenna you are living among them, the only difference now is that you know, you are aware of them now" I took a moment to make my offer to her

"But you can make a choice now. If you don't want to know all this, and be oblivion to everything like you were before then Caroline can make you forget about everything that we just said to you" Jenna looked at Caroline then me

"By using compulsion?" she asked and I nodded "It's up to you now what do you want" she didn't even think for a second before saying

"Of course I want to know all about this. Of course I want to remember this. I am living with them right. Besides, I am responsible for you and Elena and Jeremy. How can I take care of you when I wouldn't even know what you guys are going through. I can't protect you from the bad supernatural things but at least I can be there for you to comfort you. And for that I have to know, right?" I nodded happy that finally she is getting stable and understanding things properly

"Right" I said softly. Then suddenly Jenna got straight up again "What about Ric? Does he know too?" I knew this question will be asked sooner or later.

"Yes, Ric, he is a different story though. Ric is our local vampire hunter" again Jenna became statue with shock. But we had to tell her everything about Ric as she insisted. About Isobel and how he became a vampire hunter and what he is doing now, being accomplish of Damon and Stefan, Damon mostly

"I can not believe this" Jenna was holding her head now obviously her head was spinning right now with all the information

"Jenna, he couldn't tell you all this. Like we couldn't. Don't be mad at him for this" I said trying to make her understand

"Yeah, what if you had freaked out beyond repair?" pipped in Tyler and both Caroline and I shot him a glare to which he just shrugged his shoulders. Jenna was still shaking her head to make her headache go away. After some time Jenna calmed down enough and was acting normally

"Okay I understand why you guys couldn't tell me and why Ric couldn't tell me but that doesn't mean that I am not gonna give him a hard time for hiding all these from me. And for lying to me this whole time. I mean we have been together like for months now and all he said to me was lies. I am so gonna get back to him for this, I have to" the three of us frowned in confusion

"What you gonna do?" I asked

"He didn't want me to know all these, did he? Then I don't know anything and I will keep giving him a hard time asking him questions that he can't answer to me truthfully" Both me and Caroline smirked at that

"Now that sounds like fun" said Caroline and Tyler just rolled his eyes obviously he is a guy and felt sorry for Ric

"Yeah Ric is going to have a lot of fun now" I agreed with Caroline with a devilish smirk of my own

We went back to the grill. Jenna went back to Ric. Pretending not to know anything. I saw Stefan and Elena with Uncle John. They must be discussing killing Elijah or something else. What ever I walked up to them

"Hey Stefan, do you have any idea where Damon is?" I was seriously getting worried now about him

"He must be at the bar" replied Stefan. Damon was here, why is he avoiding talking to me? What the hell happened?

"I didn't see him at the bar" I told Stefan then Elena pipped in "I saw him leaving with Andie Star, the news reporter girl" I blinked couple of time. Why Damon would be with Andie? Why this time? I had a lot of questions but I only nodded to them and left the grills. He must be at the boarding house, so I went there. The door wasn't locked at usual so I just barged in and saw Rose first. I wasn't in a good mood so I didn't bother greeting her

"Rose, where is Damon?" I asked with patience tone but I clearly wasn't patience. Rose hesitated and tried to tell me something lie but I already started going towards his bed room

"Jacq, I don't think you should go in there right now" Rose kept following me all the way up to his bed room. I ignored what she said and entered the bedroom and walked straight into the bath room. Damon was there, obviously he was, naked in the bath tub with a naked Andie and they were definitely making out with each other. Rose was right behind me. I turned to her with an angry frown

"How many women he is sleeping with right now?" Rose didn't answer me that and Andie already stopped kissing Damon when she noticed us standing there and tried to cover herself up with the bubbles as much as possible.

"What the hell?" said Andie out loud. Damon was still facing away from me. I crossed my arms and glared at his back

"Sorry for interrupting the seven minutes in heaven. But I need to talk to him" I said to Andie in a cold voice. Damon turned around slowly with a careless look on his face. He looked straight at Rose though

"Please get rid of her" my jaws fell open when he said that. Rose came over to me and tried to take me out of there but I yanked my arm out of her hold and glared at Damon dangerously

"I am not going any where. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this?" I was mad yes but I was ready to be understanding as well. Because something was clearly wrong. And I had to know about that. Damon looked at me with a bored look, eyes half closed

"I am not gonna tell you anything. Why should I? You don't trust me enough to tell me anything at all" I frowned in confusion. What was he talking about?

"I don't have anything to tell you Damon" I was still very confused. He looked at me with wide eyes now

"Really you don't? Fine then, just get out of here" saying that he looked away from me and started kissing Andie who looked quite uncomfortable kissing him back in front of us. I took a deep breath to calm myself down but then something crossed my mind

"Does this have anything to do with your vampire control issues?" he stopped and turned around to face me again. I narrowed my eyes at him, looking closely at his face, judging his reactions

"May be, may be not. But I am not telling you anything until you spill your guts out to me" we stared at each other for a while, Andie looked totally confused and I don't know what Rose's reaction was because she was standing behind me. Then I just scoffed at him and shook my head

"Right, now I get it" I said that more to myself. Damon was clearly trying to blackmail me, why? I don't know. But he learned something and that's what making him do this. What could that be? I wanted to know but I couldn't risk telling him anything about my secret. I have to find another way to get to learn what he knows. What ever it is, it's quite important and troublesome because it was making him suspect me. He was avoiding me all this time then suddenly he started making out with Andie, all of these just to get me desperate enough to tell him everything I know. But too bad for him, it doesn't work that way. I looked at Damon now with a smile

"You know what Damon, it's fine. You don't have to tell me anything. I think I will survive not knowing what ever it is going on with you. Because clearly what ever it is, it's your problem, not mine and you know it very well that I don't mind in others business when they don't want me to" I released the breath I was holding while speaking. Damon wasn't pleased with the reaction clearly. But it's his fault to expect that he would that easily black mail me into telling him everything. I am the master in that department. I am not that easy to fool.

"I will leave now, sorry for the interruption again" saying that I started to walk away though I stopped at the door and turned to look at Damon who was still staring at me with a defeated look on his face

"Oh! I almost forgot. I should thank you, for managing yourself a distraction because honestly I don't want you any where near me with the controlling problems you have right now. Have fun!" I said cheerfully and got out of the room and the house. I am definitely gonna get back to Damon for this

It was quite late at night around nine. I was still at the grills with Bonnie and Caroline. The place was still crowded And I was in a extremely good mood instead of being grumpy and upset. I even convinced Caroline and Bonnie to play truth or dare with me by spinning the bottle. We were having quite fun and most of the time we were choosing truth. Then I saw Damon and Rose enter the grill and went straight to the bar. This is the time for pay back. I send a text to Caroline right away asking her to ask me a dare when it will be my turn next. She smirked reading that and nodded to me. The bottle stopped to Bonnie

"Bonnie truth or dare?" Bonnie didn't have to think to answer that

"Truth of course" Bonnie would never chose a dare in fear that we would ask her to do something extremely embarrassing

"Okay, when did you loose your virginity and to whom?" I asked smirking and she blushed right away. Caroline just laughed

"I lost my virginity in my sophomore year and his name is Ben. He is a family friend who came to visit us" Bonnie span the bottle next and it stopped to Caroline

"Truth or Dare Caroline?" asked Bonnie. She thought for a moment "Dare" chose Caroline

"Go to bar and get a drink for yourself without using compulsion" Caroline groaned but she saw Matt still working at the bar and a smile crept up her lips

"Be right back" she went to Matt and asked for a drink and after hesitating a bit he gave her one. Caroline returned with a victorious grin and the glass in hand. Bonnie rolled her eyes but I gave her a high five. Caroline took sips from her drink and span the bottle again. I was hoping it will stop to me and this time it did. Caroline grinned broadly

"Okay Jacqueline, truth or deadly dare?" asked Caroline and I smirked and smugly said "Deadly dare of course" Caroline thought for moment then said

"Pick up a guy and make out with him in front of us" Bonnie gasped hearing that "Caroline, no this is-" Bonnie couldn't say more because I cut her off

"Easy, just need to pick up a guy" Bonnie gaped at me as I said that but I ignored her and started to look around for a guy who would do the work for me. I saw Damon looking at me right now and so was Rose but I looked away from them and spotted a guy at the pool table. He was cute looking among his friends.

"Be right back" saying that I got up from my seat while Bonnie was still gaping at me and Caroline still smirking at me. I made my way over to the guy

"Hey, I am Jacq, what's your name?" I asked the boy with a pleasant smile who looked like a senior at high school. His friends were looking at me as well and wondered why I was suddenly talking to their friend

"I am Collin, nice to meet you Jacq" he took my hand and kissed the back of my palm with a smirk. Yeah, he seemed like a player type. Good for me

"Nice to meet you too Collin, actually I was hoping you could do me a little favor" I said with a sexy looking smile

"Sure" he said and walked me away from his friends

"You see I am playing truth or dare with my friends. And now I am dared to make out with a guy right now. I was hoping you could help me with that since you are the most handsome one at the grills right now" Collin smirked more hearing that

"It will be my pleasure" saying that he grabbed my waist and pulled my closer to him in a fast move and crushed his lips on mine. My lips moved with his and my fingers tangled in his brunet hair and I pulled him closer. It felt like nothing and even though the guy seemed like a great kisser it didn't send any spark to me like a kiss from Damon would. I glance at the bar and saw Damon with a murderous look and his vampire face was coming out. Rose was trying to push him out of the grills. I purposely moan in the kiss loudly and that made Collin smirk and he deepened the kiss. Rose finally pushed Damon out of the grills and I broke the kiss immediately

"That would do the work, thank you Collin" I said with a small smile but just as I was about to walk away he grabbed my wrist and stopped me from leaving

"How about we continue this at my place?" I smiled at him "Sure if my girl friends let me but you have to ask them about that" Caroline and Bonnie were there right away. Caroline looked at Collin deeply into his eyes

"You helped Jacq with her dare and now you are gonna let her go with a good bye and never talk to her again" Collin repeated the same things as Caroline compelled him to do that. He went back to his friends and we got out of the grills. Caroline dropped me home but no one seemed to be inside. I know Jeremy is at Anna's and Jenna is supposed to stay at Ric's. Elena is perhaps with Stefan at the boarding house. And god knows where uncle John is. Using the extra key I entered the house. I am just gonna crash right now. I made my way up to my bed room. Just as I turned on the light I saw Damon sitting on my bed. I guess that was inevitable for me. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest

"What brought you here, Damon? Andie failed to distract you?" I asked with a coy smile. He didn't move from his place but spoke up

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into" Damon said with a serious voice but I wasn't really feeling like being serious

"Yeah you are right I don't and who's fault is that?" because I am definitely not the one who refused to tell me things. In a blink he was in front of me but I didn't move and remained still. Damon slowly caressed my face with one hand

"Do you know what I wanted to do when I saw you-" his breath hitched in his throat "kissing someone else"

"No, Damon I don't" I said calmly. He leaned in closer to me and brushed his lips against mine and his words hit my lips as he spoke

"I wanted to kill you" he said, meaning it and said it in a way it seemed that the idea is really tempting to him.

"I wanted to drain you dry" his hands snaked around my waist now

"I wanted to rip your heart out" he said in a frightening way but I didn't feel scared at all instead I asked

"Then why didn't you?" he looked at me intensely now

"I would have if Rose hadn't stopped me" I lowered my eyes from him before looking back

"Are you going to kill me now?" I asked with cold emotionless voice. Damon gulped before answering that

"I want to, I really want to, you drive me crazy" I smirked at that "Then do it" I said fearlessly. Not because I know he wouldn't do that but because I know he really could kill me right now and I didn't want to fear death, that's coming from him. We stared at each other and suddenly he captured my lips with his and started to kiss me. I didn't hold back a bit and started to kiss him back. My hand instantly wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. If this is a way to die then I am more than happy. In a blink I was on my bed pinned on it by Damon. He was roughly kissing me now, with hunger and urgency. It was more like punishing me for kissing someone else. His tongue dominated me in my mouth as his hand crazily roamed over my body. He left my mouth only to kiss my neck and throat madly. His eyes were red already. He leaned in my ear and whispered

"I am not gonna kill you" he said in a husky dangerous whisper that made me shiver from inside "Tonight I will make you mine"

**AN: Okay guys you know what's coming up in the next chapter. But I still haven't finished writing it yet. So I am going for 485 number or more reviews. So that I will get me enough time. Love you guys**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: WARNING: Rated M, graphics sex and lemons  
**

**I am not that good in writing sex or love making scenes but well I tried to and hope that you will like it. If you don't like to read lemons then you can skip the whole chapter because there is nothing else in it. You won't miss anything from the story.  
**

**So here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 39: Making You Mine**

"Tonight I will make you mine"

came out of his lips in the same breathtaking whisper. For a moment I couldn't decided what do I want. Do I want to give in? Or do I not? However, it wouldn't matter to Damon what I want. He would take me tonight any ways. It up to me now if I am gonna be willing or am I going to fight him? As he began to start kissing my mouth again, I felt dizzy in my head with pleasure sparks. What's the point in holding back? I thought to myself. Besides I shouldn't waste my time to be with Damon right. The very thought made me kiss him back as much passionately as he was kissing me. He moaned in satisfaction as I responded to his kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed them in my fists and pulled his face closer to mine to make him deepen the kiss more. The kiss was urgent and needed. His tongue fought with mine for dominance over me. He was going rough and it's going to hurt me like hell for no doubt. But for the moment I didn't care. I will let him do what ever he wants to do with me and my body. His kiss was screaming lust more than love and it kind of turned me on too. I slid my hand down his chest and made him groan in the kiss. My touches always make him react that way and I like it that I have some kind of power over him as well. I found the hem of his shirt and I pushed my hand inside to touch his bare skin and roam my hands over his hard abs. But I wasn't doing it roughly, almost like leaving light air touches that made him groan in complain. He doesn't like to be teased at all. Damon grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head like an animal, stopping me from touching him like that and torturing him so cruelly. His lips left mine and he started to kiss my jaws, my throat then the curve of my neck then he kiss my collar bones and bit hard on it but didn't break the skin to make it bleed, but it will create a very visible love bite in the morning for sure. I moaned in the passionate pain that his bite inflected upon me. He didn't stop there and went down kissing and stopped at my chest. My bothering clothes stopped him from touching my bare skin there. He didn't tear them off though instead he rolled me over suddenly so that I was lying on top of him in a single move.

He untied my hair first that I had in a pony tail. It made my hair spread all over his face as I was hovering over him. I ran one hand through my hair and tucked them back, removing the strands from over his face. We locked our eyes, his eyes were back to normal again but those dazzling blue eyes were darkened with lust and longing at the moment. I closed my own eyes and leaned in to taste his lips. His hands were resting on my waist and creating tickling circles over my bare skin with his thumbs, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. Suddenly he was so calm and there was no roughness in him as I kept kissing him. I was happy that it's him, my Damon and not the vampire out. I want to make love but with the man I love, not the monster that resides within him. But now that the vampire was gone there was hesitation in him. He didn't know if he should do what his vampire side wanted to do so bluntly, without a second thought. But I wanted him, I needed him like right now. So, I left his mouth and leaned near his ear

"Make me yours" I said in a low whisper and I felt him shook a little underneath me. I felt my cheeks turning red as well. I am usually not that blunt but I don't want him to stop tonight. I have very few days left now and I want to be with him as much as I can and every way possible. He cupped my face and made me look at his eyes again. He wanted to ask if I am sure but one look at my face and longing eyes, he got his answer to his unasked question. He pulled me down for another love filled kiss. It's an amazing feeling when his lips move against mine. They are so soft and tender, and it feels so right every time to touch them, feel them against mine. I felt him pulling at my tops and he was taking it higher slowly. I helped him by taking it off myself leaving me only in my bra. He rolled us over again and pinned me on my bed. He started kissing my neck with butterfly kisses, making me moan lowly. He stopped for a moment to get rid of his shirt. His now bare chest came down on me. I longingly ran my hands over his broad shoulders, and chest. Touching his skin like that it was driving him crazy. He claimed my lips with his again and his hands made his way from my sides to my small breasts. I shuddered from inside as he touched them and a groan of pleasure escaped my lips. It was kind of torturous really. I didn't realize when he lift me off the bed a little and unhooked the clips of my last cover. He removed it gracefully leaving me with completely bare chest. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around to hide my bare breasts from him. But he grabbed my wrists with both of his hands and removed my arms from there slowly and prevented me from covering them from him. His eyes roamed over my half naked body lustfully. He attacked my neck again and started to lick and kiss but slowly went down, leaving hot trail of kisses. I moaned loudly as I felt him kissing over my breasts. My eyes rolled in my head as his mouth took in my small nipple bud and sucked on it. I felt my bottom getting wet and damp as my chest rose up to meet his mouth more. He rolled his tongue over the nipple he was having in his mouth right now and assault the another one with his hand. The sensation was driving me insane and leaving me completely breathless.

"Damon" I moaned out loud as he kept pleasuring me with his mouth and hand. I dug my nails in his shoulder blades as he bit on my chest, hard enough to leave a lasting bite mark. It seemed like he was marking me as his. I traveled my hands down his shoulder and chest then abs and reached his very much turned on erection. He was already so hard I am surprised that he didn't tear off my clothes yet. I ran my hand over him and made him shudder with pleasure. A small giggle escaped my lips as he growled when I teased him with my touches. He was unable to take it anymore. He got rid of his pants in vampire speed and in a blink he was completely naked. He unbuttoned my jeans and almost tore it off. I grabbed the bed sheet in meantime and cover myself up much to his disliking before he pulled down my last piece of clothe. It's my first time and I have a right to be shy and prude. He leaned in my ear to whisper

"Don't hide from me" I gulped down the nervousness as he grabbed the wrist of my hand that held the cloth that's covering me up at the moment and removed it from my body, leaving me completely nude under his gaze. He sat up to look at me and roam his eyes over my body lustfully making me more shy and uncomfortable. He smirked as my face turned bright red and I turned my face to my side to look away from him and not know that he was gawking at my naked body right now. He seemed pleased with what he was seeing. Damon came back on me and bit on the line of my neck lightly as it was open to him. I wrapped my arms around him again, feeling my core heating up as his bare skin was now pressed against my bare skin. He crushed his lips down on my mouth again and gave me a hard kiss. I felt him against my bottom. He looked into my eyes, asking for my permission. I cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss and giving him my permission with out using any words. He used his hands to spread my legs wider and made me wrap them up around his waist. I stiffed as I felt him at my entrance ready to push in. I felt scared for a moment, thinking about the pain. Damon understood my hesitance. He leaned in my ear and whispered

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" I believed him as he said that and felt myself relaxing in his arms. I felt him pushing inside me slowly steadily. He groaned at my tightness but it was giving him exceed pleasure. I took deep breaths to calm myself down as much as possible, my chest was rising and falling heavily though. I was panting in anticipation of the pain. At first I just felt uncomfortable with him getting inside me. Damon had his face buried in the curve of my neck and he was breathing heavily as well. Our fingers were intertwined with each other as we both needed support at the moment. Then at one point I felt him touching something inside me. My barrier, that marked my innocence, it proved me untouched. A low growl came out of Damon's chest as well. The thought that he is the one taking my virginity and my innocence must have pleased him to no limit. In his time that's how a man made a woman his. By taking her innocence and straining his manhood by the virgin blood. I waited both patiently and impatiently for him to break my barrier and make me his. Damon pushed himself further a little too roughly then I expected and finally break me through. Blood dripped out of my core. A small cry escaped my throat even though I was biting my lips hard to keep me from screaming out loud. I grabbed fist full of bed sheet with my hand as I felt the pain shooting through my body. I know Damon tried his best not to hurt me but it was inevitable. Drops of tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my temples. Damon was looking at me with sorry eyes. He kissed away my tears, drinking it from my eyes and kissed me to make me forget about the pain. But I was too caught up with the pain I was feeling that I didn't response to his kiss at that moment. But he still kept his lips locked with mine. He wasn't moving and stayed inside me, giving me time to adjust with the new changes. When I felt the pain ease off enough I kissed him back. He took it as a sign and pulled back only to push inside again with a very slowly rhythm. My body winched from inside as the pain shot through me again and I visible flinched. My breath caught in my throat as I gasped in pain. Damon was feeling more sorry to hurt me like that and wanted to take away the pain. He started kissing my chest and sucked hard on my nipples one at time to distract me from the pain. It really helped me to forget the pain and I moaned in pleasure for the first time since he entered me. He kept moving in and out slowly while kissing me, biting me, or licking my skin. At one point the pain completely replaced with pure pleasure and ecstasy.

"Damon" I moaned his name in a low whisper and urged him to increase his pace. Because I knew he was trying very hard to hold himself back. I bit on his shoulder as he started to thrust a bit faster and harder. Moan after moan escaped my lips and Damon was groaning himself. He captured my lips hungrily again and ravished it wildly. I assault his bare chest with my nails and put scratches on him that healed in no time. He left my mouth and groaned out "Oh god" as he increased his pace more. I couldn't help but moan myself. With each thrust he took away my breath and left me wanting for more. It was such an extraordinary feeling that I never knew existed before. Damon roamed his hands to my core and I felt him touching my nerve there. He rubbed my clitoris with this thumb. My head fell back right away as extreme pleasure shot through me

"Damon" I screamed his name out loud. Pleasing him, satisfying him because that's what he wanted me to do. Scream his name out loud as he kept thrusting into me. Thought I stopped myself before more screams could get out of my chest. I didn't want to be teased later as a screamer. Suddenly his thrusts weren't doing enough for me. I needed him to go harder and faster. I dug my nails deeper on his back and drew blood with scratches. He instantly responded by increasing his pace. But he was still holding back a lot. And I didn't like that anymore. I leaned near his ear and bit on his ear lobe

"Don't hold back" I whispered to him with an assured voice. He looked back at me then kissed my mouth as if thanking me for giving him permission to not held himself back anymore. A loud gasp escaped my lips as suddenly the sweet love making process turned into something wild and rough in a blink. I felt scared for a moment that he will break me because right now his eyes were turned red. The vampire was out again. He was thrusting into me in an unimaginable pace. It kind of hurt me too but I kept up with him. I am the one who asked him not to hold back, didn't I? He hungrily sucked on my breasts as his hands mercilessly roamed over my body. But the truth is I wasn't complaining. I was submitting myself to his vampire self as well. And it pleased the monster to no limit. I grabbed onto his hair and brought his mouth back on mine. I felt my walls were closing up from inside me. Damon groaned in my mouth as he felt pressure around him. I was reaching my climax

"Bite me" came out of my lips before I could stop it. I don't know why I said that but I felt like he wanted to bite me and he wanted me willing for that. I didn't need to say that twice to him as his fangs came out and he bit on my neck. But I didn't get a chance to feel the pain from his bite because I felt my orgasm hit hard. God, it was such an mind blowing feelings. It felt like falling down from the sky. It's pure ecstasy and pleasure.

"Damon" I said his name out loud again and thanked god that no one was in the house right now. Damon was still drinking from me as he kept thrusting to reach his own climax. Suddenly he left my neck, his lips covered in my blood and I felt him having his release inside me. His essence filled up my inside and he collapsed on me even though he was a vampire. His eyes turned back to normal. He was breathing heavily now, panting loudly. No other sound was heard but our own heavy breaths for a while. Damon looked up at my face and we were looking at each others eyes intensely at the moment. Damon was still inside me but not moving anymore. He licked his lips to clean off the blood. Damon brought his lips down on me again and I kissed him willingly. He pulled out of me but stayed on me. Damon checked my neck and the bite and looked back into my eyes but didn't found any hate for him. He bit on his own wrist and made me drink his blood. I was extremely exhausted and the blood not only healed me but it take away some of my tiredness as well and gave me some strength back. Once my wound was healed Damon rolled over me and lay beside me. I wrapped the bed sheet around me and turned to his side and put my head on his heaving chest. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He was so silent and lost in deep thoughts. I couldn't help but ask him

"What are you thinking?" I asked in a whisper. He sighed heavily

"How amazing your blood tastes. I couldn't have killed you right now" he kept rubbing his hand over my side slowly in a comforting way

"I would have still loved you" I replied without thinking for a second. Suddenly he pinned me onto the bed again and hovered over me. He looked deeply into my eyes

"Would you still love me if I kill you now and turn you into a vampire?" by looking at his eyes I knew he was seriously asking me this. Why? Why would he want to turn me into a vampire so soon? There is something he is not telling me. And I felt like if I give him my permission he would really turn me now. Or may be he doesn't even need me to agree with him. I took a deep breath before speaking up again

"Why do you want to turn me so soon?" I asked him. He thought for a moment then started caressing my face

"So that I could have you for eternity" I blinked at him trying to understand why he has to turn me now for that? I mean he could turn me after a couple of years and have me for forever.

"Don't you want me to grow up more?" he sighed heavily then nodded "I want to. That's why you are still a human. But I want you to promise me something" I frowned in confusion

"What?" I am not gonna promise him anything until I know what is it

"Never anger me, never make me loose control. Because if I loose my control I will kill you without a second thought. And I don't want to do that. I won't be able to live with myself if I kill you" what is it really? Why does he loose his control like this with me? I wanted to know and wanted to ask him about it but then he is going to ask me to tell him my secrets that I don't know how the hell he learned about. How did he find out that I have some secrets that I am keeping from him? But now that he is asking me to promise him something, I could bargain a offer

"Okay I will promise you that but only if you promise me not to ask me anything about my secrets" Damon didn't like it much but after thinking for a while he nodded

"Fine, but I mean it you can never do anything to anger me. And what you did today, it can never happen or I swear I will turn you into a vampire even against your will, even if you will hate me for that forever. But I won't care about it" I nodded to that and released the breath I was holding for a while now. Damon stared at me for a while then captured my lips with his for a passionate love filled kiss. I kissed him back with longing as well.

"Stay with me tonight" I whispered to him breaking off the kiss. He just nodded and claimed my lips again.

In the morning when I woke up I was alone in the bed but my nude state, wrapped up in the bed sheet and the blood strains proved last night really happened. Damon must have left for some reason. Thankfully the door was locked and no one walked in my room to see me like that. When I moved to get up from the bed and clean everything up I felt pain in between my legs. My bottom must be very sore now because I found it very difficult for me to carry myself to the bathroom. But still I gathered myself up and cleaned up everything and got dressed up for the day. Today is going to be a very long day.

**AN: Okay so that was it. I have another chapter written already which got some hot kissing scenes as well. So as soon as you are gonna review this one I will upload that one in no time. So next upload let me think after at least my review number crosses 530. Lol. You know I am mean when it comes to reviews. Love you all *kisses and hugs***


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Okay folks here is another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews, they are great as always. Hope you will like this chapter too and love the Damon and Jacqueline moments because I loved writing it. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 40: Finding out the Deal  
**

Elena went to the old Gilbert house to spend the weekend alone with Stefan, even though Stefan wanted to stay and help Damon kill Elijah. But Elena obviously didn't want Elijah dead and didn't want Stefan involved so in her deal with Elijah so she insisted him to take her away from everything for a while. Thanks to me they won't be attacked by a pack of werewolves this time and could really enjoy their weekend. I was about to get out of the house when Caroline called me

"Hey, Care. What's up?" I asked

"Jacq, can you get me some blood bags from the boarding house, I am kind of busy with Bonnie but I need to fed once I am done" I frowned in confusion

"What are you two up to?" I asked suspiciously

"Bonnie wants to do a spell on Luka and get inside his head to find out about the deal that Elena made with Elijah. And I am helping her with that along with Jeremy" Of course how could I forget that little spell Bonnie is going to do on Luka. I knew exactly what I had to do

"Sure Care, no problem"

I went straight to Dr. Jonas and told him what Bonnie is up to

"Can't you just stop your friend from doing it?" he asked and I shook my head

"They need to find out about the deal. It will motivate them more to dagger Elijah" yes Elijah knew that Isobel sent the dagger to kill him. And he will let the Salvatore brothers or brother dagger him. Because unless he is not dead Klaus won't come to Mystic Falls. As soon as he will be dagger dead John will inform Isobel and she will give the new straight to Klaus and then Klaus will make his move to get here.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jonas

"Just make sure Luka doesn't leak any information about my deal with Elijah. Not that he knows much but still I don't want to take any risk. After all I asked him to deliver a request to Elijah on our first meeting" Jonas nodded and I knew he would make sure nothing about me escapes Luka's mind

"What are you going to do for now?" he asked me curiously

"I am gonna make sure Elijah is killed with out anyone else getting hurt or killed in the process"

I went to the boarding house next. As I walked inside I found Ric and Damon and the dagger. They were talking about the dagger of course.

"Hey Ric" I greeted him and he gave me a small smile. Thankfully I wasn't blushing madly at the sight of Damon standing there in front of me. Ric would have suspected things right away. And I didn't want that so soon. Damon was quite normal when he saw me there as if nothing had happened between us last night and moreover he frowned at me, he never likes me around when he is discussing something serious but his bad luck I always manage to barge in their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me

"I came here to get some blood bags for Caroline. She is helping Bonnie get inside Luka's head to get information about the deal Elena made with Elijah. So, she is kind of busy" Damon nodded his head but I pretend that my eyes suddenly fell on the dagger

"What is that?" I asked pointing at it. Damon rolled his eyes

"It's a dagger your dear uncle gave me that could supposedly kill an original like Elijah" I gasped as I took the dagger in my hand

"Oh my god it does exist" I sometimes hate doing dramas like this

"Do you know about it?" asked Ric as confused as Damon. I nodded my head

"I have seen it before in Jonathan Gilbert's journal" Damon racked his memories

"I have read the journal, there was nothing written about this dagger" he said confidently I looked at him sure myself

"No, you didn't read that one, it was another journal. It's still in the old Gilbert house now where Elena and Stefan went to" I said

"Great, we could just ask them to read it and find out about the dagger more" said Ric happily that he wouldn't have to look for it now because clearly he knows he wouldn't find anything. Damon consider it for a moment then called Stefan and told him to look for a journal and find out about the dagger

"Don't you remember what is written in the journal about it?" asked Ric and I shook my head

"I didn't really pay attention to the description, just seen the picture of it" I didn't want to just flood them with information on it when they are clearly suspecting me so much for keeping some serious secrets from them.

"They are on it" announced Damon. Great now they would soon find out that the dagger can't be used by someone supernatural because that will kill them as well and that the dagger needs to stay inside

"Okay I better go. I have to pick Jenna" said Ric and instantly his face got tensed up. I didn't miss to notice it

"Is everything alright Ric?" I asked worriedly even though I knew why he looked so tensed up. Jenna must be giving him a hard time now. Inwardly I couldn't help but smirk though

"Ah, it's Jenna, she is asking me a lot of questions lately and I am lying to her constantly. I don't know what got into her so suddenly. She never asked me so many things before. It's really bad that I have no choice but to lie to her" Damon furrowed his brows hearing that and I sighed heavily

"You can't blame her for being nosy now Ric. Uncle John suddenly announced that he is Elena's biological father. Jenna must be suspecting that everyone is hiding more secrets from her" Ric sighed heavily but nodded understanding my point. I felt pity for him, he really looked devastated but I will let Jenna have some pay back for a while. I am a bitch that way.

"Okay I will show myself out now. See you guys later" he walked out of the house and I suddenly started to feel uncomfortable being alone with Damon in the house

"Where is Rose?" I asked looking around and avoiding looking at him

"She is out of town for a while" great, I shook my head inwardly.

"Oh, okay I will just go grab some blood bags" I said suddenly feeling a lot nervous but I started to walk away but before I could reach the door to the underground store room Damon grabbed me and pressed me against the closed door and crushed his lips on mine. I groaned in protest in the kiss and pulled away from his mouth

"No not now Damon...I have to get the-" but he captured my lips before I could finish talking. It's impossible to hold back so I started kissing him back and instantly felt him pushing his tongue in my mouth. He lift me up from the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist for support. His hands roamed over my body as he kept bruising my lips with breathtaking kisses. I ran my fingers through his hair that he liked so much and deepened the kiss. I was running out of air and needed to breath terribly. I broke the kiss and inhaled deep breaths. He still kept me pinned against the door

"Don't you have a party to attend?" it's Lockwood historical society party after all. And as a council leader Damon has to be there. Besides he must want to meet Elijah formally now.

"It can wait" he said smirking at my flushed face and kissing me once again. I pulled away forcefully

"I have to go, Caroline must be waiting for me" but he only grabbed my hair and pulled my face down for another kiss after saying "Vampire Barbie can wait too" this time I couldn't pull away myself and he didn't let me either. He left my mouth when I ran out of air again and needed to breath. He started kissing my neck though. I had my eyes closed feeling the session of his lips deeply

"Why did you run away before I woke up in the morning? Were you scared?" I asked in a raspy whisper, he bit onto my ear lobe before whispering

"I just didn't want to stick around to hear that you made a mistake last night" I frowned in confusion

"I wasn't drunk last night Damon, why would you think that?" he looked into my eyes now, and brushed my lips with him thumb lightly

"I was thinking may be you were not thinking straight last night and when you will wake up in the morning you will realize that you shouldn't have done that" I could see that he really thought that, that I will freak out in the morning and was worried about that. I cupped his face with one hand

"I knew what I was doing Damon and I will never regret that. I love you" I planted a kiss on his lips but before I could pull away he deepened the kiss more. It was like heaven kissing Damon every time. His hands found the hem of my shirt and pushed his hands through it. I felt him cupping my breast and molesting it. I groaned in the kiss. I tried to pull his hand out of my shirt

"Damon I am serious I have-" he pulled out his hand only to grab my hair again and pulled my lips down on his for another heated kiss. I felt him rubbing against me, trying to make me aroused and turned on so that I won't be able to walk away. His fingers untangled from my hair only to rip my shirt open in the front. He left my mouth and attacked my chest and started kissing hungrily. I couldn't help but moan when he bit on to my skin. I felt his hand tugging on my jeans button and I came back to my senses

"No, Damon. I am seriously gonna die if I go for another around now" he left my jeans and sighed heavily. Damon looked up at me and stared deep into my eyes

"I hurt you badly, didn't I?" he combed his fingers through me hair removing them from my face. A flash of guilt wash over his face. I leaned in and kissed his lips hard enough to make it swollen

"It okay, I am still walking, aren't I? Besides, I liked it rough too" I said smirking that made him smirk as well and he bit onto my lips lightly and growled like a beast

"You are not gonna make it easy for me to wait for another round, are you? You are evil sometimes, you know that?" I just nodded me head proudly and smirked more

"You won't have to wait long though, just a month or two. You will survive that" I said biting my lips while smiling coyly and rubbing his torso lightly. I like to tease him, a lot. He glared at me playfully

"This better be a joke. I can't survive a day with you. And you are not getting a single day more than two days, before our second time. And you should be very thankful for that" I couldn't help but laugh and shook my head at him

"Men, always so horny all the time" he rolled his eyes at me

"I am not just any man. You have no idea what you are dealing with" he said seductively and bit on to my neck lightly. I pushed him away much to his disliking

"I will find that out later. For now I have to be somewhere else"

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he stood me on the ground. I entered the underground store room and grabbed some blood bags for Caroline. Then I got out of the house, giving Damon one last kiss. And Damon also went to the party to meet Elijah officially.

When everyone else was busy doing there own jobs, Bonnie finding out about the deal, Elena and Stefan finding out about the dagger, Damon waiting for an opportunity to kill Elijah. I sat in the tomb with Katherine because I didn't want any part in other things. I had taken a blood bag for Katherine as well when I got some for Caroline. So, while she drank blood, I drank from a coke cane even though it would be more nice if it was a beer bottle

"Your Uncle John paid a visit to me already, he knows that as soon as Elijah will be dagger-ed I can get out of here" I nodded. Katherine knows as much as I know about the daggers from before hand. So, we have no problem talking about it

"It won't take long now. You can soon get out of here" I said to Katherine

"I should tell you this, John wants Damon and Stefan out of Elena's life. He gave me a choice whether to stay here and help kill Klaus and kill Damon and Stefan too or stay stuck in the tomb forever" I remember Katherine speaking about the deal she made with John from the show but I pretended not to know about it

"You obviously agreed with him" I stated the obvious truth, she nodded kind of guiltily "It's okay Katherine, you did the right thing. I want you out of the tomb as much as you do" I said

"If you hadn't need my help, I wouldn't have mind staying in here as you constantly supply my blood and give me company now and then" she said smiling

"Well thanks, I guess"

"Does Damon know yet that if he use the dagger himself, he will die. John wants to kill him that way. That's why he gave the dagger to Damon because I asked him to spare Stefan" I sighed and shook my head. John is creating a lot of troubles now. Anna is kind of hiding now. Ric is also going through hell for him. And he is after Damon and Stefan's life too. Not that I will let anything bad happen to anyone.

"I know what John planned to do and Damon doesn't know about the dagger yet but he will know in time. I had dropped a hint to him and Stefan where they could find information about the dagger" Katherine sighed

"I don't understand why can't you just tell him about the dreams" asked Katherine. She really believes me about the dreams crap and I had to let out a heavy breath

"Katherine, you were his lover once, you know how obsessive he is. And in my case he is extremely possessive as well. He would lock me up in a cell if he finds out anything about what I am up to. I can't afford him to know" Katherine nodded in understanding. Then she suddenly sighed

"I wish Stefan would have felt like that about me, love me like that, so possessively" I know that no matter how much she claims to turn off her humanity her love for Stefan would never go away

"You know Elena would never want to become a vampire, and if she is not a vampire than Stefan won't have her forever. You still have a chance with him, even though after a couple of century" Katherine smiled at that

"That's exactly what I am counting on" I nodded knowing that's what exactly she is counting on. I remembered to warn her about Damon

"Damon might pay a visit to you. You know what you have to do to make him dagger Elijah, don't you?" Katherine nodded with a smirk

"Hey, what am I gonna say when he is going to see me still healthy and not dried like I should be. He will know it right away that someone is giving me blood every day" oops now that I haven't thought about before

"Oh please! I have to plan so many things, I am gonna leave this to you. Just make up an excuse" Katherine sighed boringly but nodded any ways

"Fine I will think of something" it was time for me to leave so I got up

"I hope I won't have to come here any more. See you out of the tomb soon Katherine"

Just as I got out of there I got a call from Bonnie. She informed me of the deal that she got out of Luka and I had to act all surprised and shocked. Everyone was worried, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie and everyone else who found out about the deal. Stefan must be very hurt too. I wonder how Damon's feeling this time. He considers Elena his very good friend after all. He must feel worried too and I want him too. I don't want Damon to just worry about me and think about me. He needs to learn to care about others as well. Only then he will understand me when I am gonna scarifies myself for everyone. At night I was lying on the bed, reading a random book to occupy myself because I couldn't sleep at all but I could hardly concentrate on the words written on the pages. Damon would kill Elijah tomorrow, hopefully it will go just as me and Elijah have planned it out.

Suddenly I felt a hand snaking around my waist and I kind of jumped up startled and a gasp escaped my lips. I looked up and found Damon smirking at me. I hit him playfully with the book in my hand

"You startled me" I said in an accusing tone which pleased him

"Finally, I thought I could never do that" I glared at him narrowing my eyes "I hate this sneaking up habit of vampires" he smirked more then planted a kiss on my bare arm. I laid back again and let him wrap his arm around me. I took a deep breath feeling content, I like this feeling of being in his arms. It felt like I belong here even though I don't even belong in his world.

"Now, please tell me you were thinking about me and got so lost in your sinful thoughts that you didn't even see me standing in the room for a whole minute" I rolled my eyes at him then got startled and furrowed my brows at him

"You were in the room for a minute?" he nodded, strange, I must be really lost in my thoughts then. I usually feel his presence right away

"What were you thinking?" he asked again. Suddenly a mischievous thought crossed my mind and I smirked inwardly

"I was actually thinking about Stefan" I said seriously, Damon's face darkened right away and he narrowed his eyes at me "Really? What were you thinking?" I shrugged my shoulders

"You know this deal Elena made with Elijah, Stefan must be very hurt. I wish I could be with him right now, comfort him" if I am not mistaken I heard Damon growl

"Elena is with him right now. She will do the work" he said groaning, I sighed heavily

"Yeah, but she is the one hurting him now, isn't she? Stefan needs someone else, like me and I care about him too much-" before I knew it he came on top of me and shut my mouth with a desperate kiss. I couldn't help but giggle in the kiss. He pulled away from my lips to talk

"You are going to be the death of me" he said looking at me fondly

"I will die before I let that happen" I said seriously which surprised him a little. I kissed him with all the love I felt for him at the moment before speaking up again

"Elena is sacrificing herself to keep everyone she loves safe and alive. What if it was me doing that?" I know why I asked that because I wanted to know what he is going to do after I am gone from his life

"I would never let you do anything like that" Damon said forcing out every word strongly. I gulped in my uneasiness

"What if you were too late to save me, what if I already died when you found out. What would you do then?" I asked softly looking into his eyes. We stared at each other for a while before Damon spoke up again

"I will take off my ring and walk into the sun and burn myself into ashes" I couldn't help but gasp in my mind because he meant it so strongly. Suddenly fear crept into me from inside my heart

"No, you wouldn't. You can't do that. You are an immortal eternal being Damon and you have to live forever, you understand me" my voice shook terribly as I said that. But Damon shook his head

"No, not without you. I won't live for a moment without you" he said stubbornly and I shook my head at him slowly

"Don't love me so much Damon, I am not worth it" he looked at me with intense eyes as I said that because I meant it and it's the truth. I am not worth this kind of love. I am not worth dying for.

"Stop talking" he captured my lips to make me stop talking. As I kissed him back I kept thinking about what he said. I can't let him kill himself for me. I have to do something to stop it from happening. He can't die, not over me at least. I will never let that happen. I broke off the kiss for a moment

"Did you meet Elijah today?" I asked and he nodded rolling his eyes

"That dude stabbed me in my neck with a pencil" I shook my head

"Damon, when you are gonna realize that you are not that invincible. You must have done something to piss him off" Damon shook his head with a frown

"I didn't do anything, I swear. He is just an ass-hole" I scoffed at him

"Yeah, right, like I am gonna believe that" he rolled his eyes

"What ever" and he dug his head in my neck and started kissing me making me giggle as I felt ticklish feelings all over my body.

"Stop it Damon" I said laughing but he didn't and kept torturing me like that. I wish things would remain like this forever. But I knew better to wish something like that.

**AN: Okay now that was it, not much progress of the story, I know but hope you liked it. Reviews please because next chapter got another lemon in it so as fast as you review I will post it sooner. Hopefully I will get more than 30 reviews for this chapter lol **


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: This chapter is rated M. So you know what to expect from it. If you don't like lemons you can skip that part easily.  
**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing the previous chapter and liking it. I hope you will enjoy this one more. Let's see how it goes...  
**

**Chapter 41: Katherine's Release**

Damon's planning a murder, killing Elijah. Stefan already informed him about the dagger. Damon knew now that he couldn't use that because it will kill him right away and that the dagger needs to stay inside or Elijah will come back to life after few moments. Damon obviously got Ric to do that for him. And he is furious at John for trying to play him like that. But for Elena's sake he won't kill him because Elena still pushes him to be the better man. Stefan on the other hand was trying to change Elena's mind about sacrificing herself. I however went to the grill to meet Bonnie in the morning and talk to her about random things as Jeremy wouldn't do that now.

"It was a tough spell" said Bonnie we were obviously talking about her entering in Luka's mind

"I could feel it draining me. I need more practice" she said sighing

"Bonnie you will be fine. Take it slow. You don't need to put pressure on yourself. Besides, I will help you practice if you want me to" she smiled thankfully at me and nodded. I saw Luka entering the grill. He is here to confront Bonnie obviously and found out what she did to him. Jonas only knew what Bonnie had done but Luka has no idea what happened to him. Jonas wants to keep Luka away from my and Elijah's deal as much as possible. Bonnie and Luka would have hit it well but as Luka's father is working for Elijah they have no picture together now. Luka came over to our table and hovered over Bonnie

"I want you to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" he demanded answer right away

"Sorry?" Bonnie tried to act oblivion to what he was saying

"Don't play dumb, one minute I was playing pool here and next minute I woke up in the bath room stall. What the hell did you do to me?" I glanced at Bonnie who looked unfazed at the accusations

"I don't know what you are talking about Luka. We just played pool yesterday. Nothing else happened" she said shrugging her shoulders

"You see I think you are lying to me" he said threateningly. I took a deep breath and looked at him with a serious face

"Luka, leave Bonnie alone. What ever happened, it's already done. You can do nothing about it now" Luka stared at me for a while then left without another word. Bonnie looked at me suspiciously

"How did you do it? He just left with out another word" I shrugged my shoulders

"May be he just got my point, there is nothing he could really do about it now"

Damon entered the grill with Ric and Andie. He is getting information about Elijah's doings from Andie as she is kind of following Elijah around. Damon's eyes flickered to mine and I tried to not to smile back and blush. I looked away before Ric could notice me starting at him but Bonnie noticed that as she was sitting right in front of me. She narrowed her eyes at me

"What's wrong?" I frowned at her in confusion as she asked that

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" I tried to play cool because I knew she noticed me looking at Damon rather longingly

"Why were you looking at Damon?" she asked her eyes still suspicious. I shrugged my shoulders

"Is it a crime to look at him?" Bonnie was silent for a moment

"Jacq, what is going on between you and Damon?" I scoffed with an disbelieving laugh

"What? Are you crazy Bon? There is nothing going on between me and Damon" she shook her head clearly not believing that

"You want me to believe that. Look I just want you to stay safe. Damon is dangerous and you know it. Just be careful" I nodded understanding her concern obviously I can't say that Damon would never hurt me because he could and would if I cross his anger line. I sighed heavily and looked at Damon again. He was concentrating on their conversation even though I saw him glancing at my way for once. Bonnie left as she had to go home. And I was getting ready to leave as well when Jenna entered the grill with Elijah. Elijah glanced me from the corner of his eyes and I couldn't help but smile but lowered my face so that no one would see it. Me and Elijah were getting kind of close as friends. I respect him a lot and he respects me as well for my bravery. Because only he knows that with Klaus out of our lives I will be gone too, I will die. But I was still willing to do things that will not only save the people I love but also it will get him his family back as well.

They made their way to Damon, Andie and Ric. Jenna was still giving Ric a hard time. Moreover she was making him jealous by spending time with Elijah and constantly complimenting him. Jenna obviously knows now that Elijah is a vampire who's keeping everyone safe. Me and Jenna had a good laugh in private talking about her ways of make Ric's life a living hell. I was walking out of the grill when Caroline came running in and we almost bumped into each other

"Tyler bit me" she blurted out.

"What?" I asked not getting what she is saying

"We were making out and then both of us got carried away and well he bit me" she looked very tensed and scared as well. The realization hit me and I got scared as well.

"When? Where?" I asked not even bothering to go into the bathroom and removed her vest to reveal her neck where she pointed me to

"It happened last night" she said and kept rambling "I wanted to tell you last night but I wanted to wait and see what happens but nothing is happening. I am confused. Shouldn't it kill me right away or is it gonna start sometime later?" I checked the bite and sighed in relief

"It's okay Caroline, the bite is not gonna kill you" because her skin looked perfectly fine and if it had to effect her it would have by now "It just left you a nice hickey" I said smirking. Caroline too sighed in relief.

"Thank god. That's a relief. I must inform Tyler, he is going through hell right now" Caroline was dialing Tyler's number when Damon came over to us with an angry frown

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he asked and both Caroline and I looked at each other nervously. She even gulped seeing Damon's angry pissed off face

"I am just gonna go, see you later Jacq" I gaped at her as she ran out before Damon could stop her

"Just great" I muttered under my breath. Now I have to face Damon myself. He looked at me pointedly and this time I gulped down my own fear. He grabbed my forearm and dragged me into the washroom and locked the door behind. He stared down me with his arms crossed

"I can explain" he narrowed his eyes at me making me take a step back from him "Well, you see, actually. Tyler is a werewolf. Um...he triggered the curse. And already turned for the first time in previous full moon" I released the breath I was holding. I wasn't even looking at Damon right now. And he was hovering over me

"Why am I finding about this now?" he asked with an edge in his voice. My eye brows shot up as I gave him an answer

"Well because we wanted to keep it a secret from you" I answered like a smart ass even though I was scared at the moment. He rolled his eyes angrily

"Who else knows about it?" asked Damon trying not to loose control

"Just me and Caroline, and Tyler of course" I replied shortly

"How much does he know?" Damon asked staring at me with hard angry eyes "A lot. Even that you tried to kill his Uncle" I replied biting on my lip and looking down at me feet. Damon was pacing right now. I looked up and one look at his face and I knew what he was thinking

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"I am thinking who should I kill first Tyler or Elijah?" I breathed out a scoff

"What? You are kidding right" but he looked at me seriously "Tyler is a werewolf and he knows too much. He needs to be killed" I sighed heavily

"Please Damon, lets not do this again? You know I am not gonna let you hurt Tyler" I said strongly feeling the fear easing away

"Then I will make sure, you won't come between us when I am gonna kill him" I crossed my arms over my chest because he was not kidding at all and dead serious. Why is it so hard for him to get it that werewolves are not an enemy any more. Something bigger is headed our way and we need to stick together to fight him off.

"Really? How you are gonna do that?" I asked with a calm voice as if I am asking him about his day

"Probably by locking you up in the boarding house cell" I nodded knowing he would really do that if he wants to which he does

"Fine Damon. Do what ever you wish. Just remember that the minute you are gonna kill Tyler, you are gonna lose me forever as well" saying that I was walking away but Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him so suddenly that I crashed in his chest. I looked up at his eyes with determination and tried to pull away from him. It made him grabbed onto my other arm as well and he stopped me from moving completely

"Don't ever say that. I will never let me loose you, ever" he said each word forcefully. I tried to yank my arms out of his fists

"But if you hurt Tyler, you definitely will" I said to him in a low strong voice and he knows how much I meant it. He sighed heavily

"Fine, I won't kill your puppy friend. But if he does anything to endanger us or you in any way, I will take him down with out a second thought" well I guess this will do the work for now. I nodded my head and sighed out a little

"That's better I guess. But if you are lying to me about this and still planning on killing him, I swear you will lo-" I couldn't finish the sentence because Damon's lips stopped me from talking further. He bit onto my lips hard and drew blood from my bottom lip and licked it off with his tongue after sucking on it roughly. As if punishing my lips for speaking such words. I pulled away with an angry glare at him but he glared at me too

"Told you not to say that again" I sighed and shook my head. There was no point arguing with him on that. But I refused to look at him

"I have to go" indirectly telling him to leave me alone for the moment. I should go to see Tyler. Obviously his secret is out now and I have to inform him about that. But Damon wasn't letting me go

"I am going to see Katherine, wanna come with me?" he asked softly because now he is regretting biting me like that obviously. But I was still looking away from him

"Nope, I have somewhere else to go" I replied at once but he rolled his eyes at me "You are coming with me" saying that he dragged me out of the bathroom. I hate it when he tries to push me around like a puppet. But I didn't create a scene then because Jenna, Ric, Andie and not to mention Elijah was there as well. And they were all looking at us already as Damon dragged me out of the grills door as well. Before I knew it we were in his car and he was driving towards the tomb

"Why are you taking me there?" I asked with an angry voice because obviously I was angry at him for acting like an barbarian animal earlier. He just shrugged his shoulders unfazed by my anger

"You are a good company" I rolled my eyes to myself and went silent. I know he is taking me with him so that I won't go to meet Caroline and Tyler. He still doesn't understand that he can't stop me from doing what I want to do. We reached the end of the road and we have to walk from there through the woods. He got a bottle of blood and clothes for Katherine in a bag. I was walking ahead of him, arms crossed and not saying a word to him. I felt his eyes on my back the whole time. At one point I heard him sigh heavily

"Okay, I am sorry. I got angry when you said that. Please stop pouting already" the nerve of him. I scoffed to myself and kept walking without a word to him. He must have rolled his eyes at me

"I said I am sorry come on. I will do whatever you ask me to do to make it up to you" a generous offer but I have nothing to ask from him, well may be one thing

"Fine, stay away from me" I said boringly with a shrug of my shoulders. But in blink I was against a tree with Damon pressing his body into mine

"Now, that I can not do, can I?" I struggled against his hold and tried to get away "Let go of me Damon" I said forcefully, glaring at him for again manhandling me like this. But he didn't let me go and stared down at me without moving a bit. I gave up on struggling after a while and calmed down in his grip. Our eyes locked after a while, I was looking at him with angry eyes and he was looking at me with cold hard stare. And before I knew it our lips were locked as well. I don't know who made the move first but we were kissing. It was sort of an angry kiss that both fought for dominance into it. I had moaned when his tongue entered my mouth roughly and touched mine. He lift me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist on my own and pulled him closer to me. I felt him against me through the layer of clothes and he was already hard for me. I noted in my mind not to wear skirts anymore because it makes it easy for Damon to invade my personal places. I groaned in extreme pleasure that was so much that it almost hurt me as I felt his hand touching me, running his fingers over me, tugging at my underwear. I stiffed a bit too as his thumb rubbed my nerve mercilessly and I screamed his name with ecstasy. I felt like I will hit my climax right away. And I was wet like hell. I left his mouth to breath heavily and take as much air as possible. My head, resting against the tree as my chest rose and fell evenly. I couldn't find any will to open my eyes and see what he is doing to me for a while. But I heard him unbuckling his belt. I opened my eyes then

"My two days aren't over yet" I said with a raspy voice, completely out of breath

"Yes but I need you right now" he spoke in his own out of air voice and he was panting too. He completely tore off my underwear and dropped in on the ground. I couldn't help but gasp at the sudden wildness. He entered me with a forceful thrust with out any warning.

"Damon" I screamed out his name and grabbed his shirt in tight grips for some support even though he was holding me well. I felt a little pain only first time but it was gone before I knew it. I didn't want him to tear off my shirt as well, so before he could ruin it I unbuttoned my shirt myself and pulled him for a hot kiss. He roamed his one hand over my back as he kept thrusting in me in a fast pace. He unhooked the clip of my bra and let it loose from my body. He pulled me away from his mouth and pinned my against the tree more. He yanked away the piece of clothe from my chest and bared it for him, then took in one nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it hard. My breasts were so small, that his mouth covered the whole flesh. I moaned deeply and combed my fingers through his hair. I don't know which one pleasure me more his mouth or his manhood. But at the moment I was going insane. He left one breast only to punish the other one. He bit onto that one hard but not enough to draw blood

"Damon" I moaned out loud which encouraged him more and he increased his pace and sucked hard on my nipple. I felt my walls closing down from inside and heard him groan as well. His hand and mouth left my chest and he pulled my face down for a hard and rough kiss. Then his hand went inside my skirt again and he started rubbing my nub making me moan and groan at the same time in his kiss. I bit on to his lips out of heat which made him smirk now. One more thrust from him and I screamed his name as I hit my orgasm hard. I collapsed in his arms, completely numb but he wasn't finished yet and he increased his pace more to reach his own orgasm. He has been going on for almost half an hour now with out coming for once. And I was surprised at myself that I lasted that long with him as well. Finally I felt him releasing his seeds in my womb. Thankfully he is a vampire and I don't need to worry about getting pregnant. He thrust in me for couple of times more before pulling out completely. He was holding onto the tree now for supporting himself. We both were breathing heavily and our breaths hit with one another. When Damon caught his breath he kissed my lips again then rested his forehead against mine

"You are amazing" I gulped down the spit in my throat and unwrapped my legs from his waist. I was still out of air and trying to catch my breath. I straighten my shirt and button in up again and Damon proper-ed his clothes as well. The fact that I am not wearing anything under my skirt right now made me uncomfortable. I looked at my now useless panty lying on the ground with pity. Damon saw it too and noticed me looking at it sadly and smirked evilly

"I will suggest you not to wear any of those from now on" I rolled my eyes at him with a shy smile because I was already blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Why are we going to see Katherine?" I asked trying to make the situation less uneasy for me

"I need to confirm something from her. Let's go, shall we?" I nodded and just as I tried to walk I felt horrible pain at my bottom and I kind of flinched as it shot through me. Damn vampire on human sex. I am actually surprised that I am not broken in pieces yet. Damon noticed it right away and looked at me with concern

"Are you okay?" he looked worriedly "Yeah, I am fine" I nodded my head vehemently to prove my point and started walking slowly, swallowing the pain. But Damon stopped me from walking

"Hold this" he handed me the bag. I took it not knowing why he was asking me to do that. Then he suddenly lifted me off the ground and started carrying me bridal style. I breathed out a giggle and couldn't help but smile at him and look at his face fondly. I kissed his cheek affectionately to which he just smiled

"I love you Damon, have I ever said that before?" he smirked at that

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again and again. Actually I want you to say that all the time" I shook my head laughing lightly

Damon entered the tomb while I stayed out of it. Damon did ask her how she is still very fresh and not like a corpse. Katherine said that some druggies came down in here and she was able to feed not long ago. Damon bought that without thinking much. Katherine begged Damon not to kill Elijah like she did in the show and determined Damon to kill him more. Once we were out of the tomb I asked Damon

"What did she say?" I asked even though I knew what she said

"She just confirmed me that I should kill Elijah. We are having a dinner party tonight at the boarding house where Elijah is the guest of honor. And Ric will make sure that this is his last dinner for eternity" I nodded to that

"Be careful okay. Elijah is an original. He won't hesitate to kill you if he finds out what you are planning to do. He won't care about the deal with Elena then" I can't really tell Damon that Elijah himself will let Ric dagger him now, can I? And I have to act all worried and tensed for them.

"Don't worry yourself too much. We will be careful" I nodded to that with a sigh

"Is Andie gonna be there at the dinner?" Damon hesitated a bit then nodded "It's actually her idea. Please don't be mad" I shook my head

"I am not mad. Actually I think it's a good idea that she is coming. Andie can distract Elijah easily" Damon looked happy and surprised at the same time.

At night I was pacing in my room. Jeremy and Anna were in his room doing something I am sure I don't want to know. Though I know everything will be just fine I couldn't help but be tensed. I was looking out of the window when I felt a presence in my room behind me. A smile crept up my lips and I turned around to look at the person

"Finally you are out" I said. Katherine stood in my room with a smirk on her lips

"You bet" I walked over to her and we both hugged each other and laughed like old best friends meeting after a long time

"So, I guess Elijah is dead for now" I said and Katherine nodded

"His body is lying in the boarding house cell at the moment" I sighed in relief, well one work done for me. I have to inform Jonas soon about it. And no this time he won't try to pull the dagger out using spells and Luka.

"Did anyone see you yet?" I asked wondering if she came here straight. She smirked before answering that and I knew right away what she is going to say

"Damon was quite shocked to see me in his shower" I rolled my eyes

"Don't play with him Katherine, he is my boy toy now" Katherine smirked knowingly "Well yes of course. You two are quite an item now, aren't you?" I shrugged my shoulders

"In private yeah. It's kind of a secret affair now" she stared at me for a while then sighed out a laugh

"You guys are doing it, aren't you?" I bit on my lips and nodded. I haven't said it to Katherine yet that I already slept with Damon, twice already

"You encouraged me, remember?" Katherine smirked at that "That I did. But didn't think you would actually listen to me" I shrugged my shoulders smirking myself

"Well, I did and I am happy about it" Katherine raised her eye brows at me

"So, you like it rough too" I smirked more and waggled my eye brows at her once "You have no idea" and we both laughed out at that. Soon a deadly game will begin for me. It's good that I am having a good time now. Because soon I might not even get a chance to smile.

**AN: Okay so I hope you are happy that Katherine is out now. I am a bit conflicted about the next chapter though. I have two versions of it written, one with detail lemons and another with slight mentioning of it. And I don't know which one to post. So, suggestions would be very appreciated. Next update when it's crossed 600 reviews. Lol, so the faster you review the sooner you are gonna get another chapter.*wink* Love, kisses and hugs. **


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Okay my wonderful amazing readers, this is another chapter for you. It's completely different from what happened in the show after Katherine got out. And from now on every chapter will be different than the episodes. Hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing the stuffs. Thanks thanks thanks for the reviews, you guys are truly awesome. **

**This chapter is also rated M. So there is lemon in it. But it's in the end so if you don't like reading them you can skip that part easily. Here goes the story...  
**

**Chapter 42: Mason Back In Town**

I have a huge problem, well Katherine and I both have a huge problem right now. That's why I am rushing towards the boarding house. Me and Katherine were supposed to pretend to be sworn enemies but now that's not gonna happen. And I don't really care about it right now. Elena is back from the old Gilbert house along with Stefan as Elijah is down now. They along with Damon must be in the boarding house right now but I really don't care that they are gonna find out soon that Katherine and I were kind of buddies. I burst through the front door but no one is in the sight. I rushed up to the studies where the voices were coming from. I entered and saw Stefan, Damon, Elena and Katherine having a heated conversation

"If you know something say it or get out" came from Damon as he said angrily. Katherine's eyes fell on me and she stood straight and everyone else noticed me as well. But before anyone could say anything I blurted out

"Katherine" I exhaled the breath first "We have a huge problem" along with Katherine others frowned at me too

"What happened?" Katherine asked worriedly which confused the others more. I breathed out a small mock laugh. I was really out of air from running

"Mason happened" her face darkened immediately "What the hell?" I shrugged my shoulders at her

"He came back in town late last night" we both knew how huge of a problem that is more for her than me

"Why the hell he is here, why now?" the others were completely speechless as they stared at the two of us because apparently we were acting like friends which is very shocking to them

"Well Caroline told Tyler, Damon found out that he is a werewolf now. He apparently got scared and called Mason right away and blurted out everything. So now he is back in town" I took a deep breath as Katherine groaned realizing more how much of a problem she is in right now.

"He already confronted Tyler for triggering the curse. Though he is taking it well now and not that mad about it. But he is gonna stay here from now on to protect Tyler from Damon and everyone else" I informed her not bothering that others were hearing with gaping mouths

"This is bad" said Katherine pacing now but I smirked at her tensed face already

"I haven't even got to the best part yet Katherine. Mason is now you know...um looking for you. Obviously to kill you. He already checked out the tomb searching for you but apparently he didn't find you in there. So now he is looking for you every where knowing you are still in town. And he is completely pissed off" Elena opened her mouth to speak but Katherine beat her to it

"You are not gonna let him hurt me. are you?" I scoffed at her and crossed my arms over my chest

"You are asking me to protect you. Who is the five hundred years old vampire here, you or me?" Katherine rolled her eyes

"Me definitely but in this case you are stronger than me because Mason will never hurt you but he is up to murdering me right now" I couldn't help but chuckle at that

"Well duh! I am not gonna let him kill you. But we need to pat your wolf right now and calm him down" Katherine nodded

"What did you plan to do?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders

"Let's start with the easy things first. Just go up to him and apologize with a pout. I know Mason, he has a big heart. He will forgive you" Of course Mason has a big heart because after he came back as a ghost all he asked for is an apology from Damon. Though he tortured him a bit too but well Damon had killed him, it was a fair thing to do. But Katherine was rolling her eyes at me

"Stop kidding, be serious" I sighed at her. The other three were still clueless about what the hell is going on

"I am being serious Katherine, let's just do that and if it doesn't work, we can always find another way to do it. Besides, he is a lonely wolf and you are a sexy vampire girl and he still got to have a soft spot for you. You just need to do a little magic of yours. I am sure that will definitely work" I finished with a shrug of my shoulders

"Fine let's do it" said Katherine not so happy about it but I nod my head "Good. But for that you need to skip this drama and come with me to do some real work" she nodded and started to walk toward me and we both were ready to get out of the house but apparently that didn't happen

"Hold it right there" Stefan blocked Katherine's way and Damon stood in my way. Elena stood behind us with a spinning head and a confused face

"What the hell is going on?" asked Stefan with a brood face

"Why are you acting like you are friends with Katherine?" asked Damon to me with narrowed eyes. Katherine and I looked at each other and both of us sighed heavily

"We don't have time for this, can we update you guys later please?" I asked with a happy smile and a cheerful voice but obviously it didn't work

"Tell us now what's going on?" Damon said angrily with a pissed off look on his face and a glare and Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. I looked back at Katherine

"Would you mind helping?" Katherine shook her head "Nope, not at all" she grabbed me and in a blink we were out of the house with Damon and Stefan's sun rings. We turned back to see both the bothers at the door but they couldn't get out because of the sun. I sent them a flying kiss and Katherine wave her hand with an evil grin. Elena came running out but we were already out of the drive away.

One hour later we were at the Lockwood mansion. Carol was out so we freely sat in the living room. Me, Mason, Tyler, Caroline and Katherine all together. Fun isn't it. Well not at the moment. Mason was pissed off big times even at Tyler. Even at me but a little. And he was just for my sake wasn't staking Katherine right now.

"Look Mason I know you have every right to want me dead but right now if you guys want to stay alive, you need me alive because Klaus is headed towards Mystic Falls" Mason frowned at her as she said that

"What can you possibly do against Klaus? He is a thousand years old vampire hybrid. You don't stand a chance against him" said Mason to Katherine angrily

"He is not a hybrid yet. He needs to perform a ritual for that remember" corrected Katherine

"And we will take him down before he could do that" I spoke up for the first time after a long time "And I don't want you guys to take any part in that well except for Katherine of course" Tyler, Caroline and Mason looked at each other understanding that we were up to something

"Does Damon know that you are up against Klaus now?" asked Mason something I didn't want to talk about. So, I just shook my head

"And he can't know. So you guys better zip up your lips right away. Especially Caroline, not a word out. You almost got Tyler killed" Caroline grumbled a little

"I am sorry for that okay. I got flustered. That won't happen again, I promise" however Mason was still not calm

"How can you even trust her Jacq? You know what she is like. She is gonna back stab you if she has to with out a second thought, to stay alive" stated Mason

"I am not gonna do anything like that" defended Katherine strongly to which Mason rolled his eyes

"Why do I find that really hard to believe?" they bickered for some time more and me, Tyler and Caroline sat around listening to them. I was getting calls after calls and texts after texts from who knows who. I didn't response to any. I got tired of their bickering

"Would you two love birds please end it now? We have bigger problems to solve. Damon and Stefan will kill us, and we have got to do something about it before the sun goes down" it got Katherine's attention

"Why would Stefan and Damon kill you two?" asked Caroline and both Katherine and I smirked "We just did something to piss them off" I said remembering the pissed off looks on their faces.

"Fine I am not gonna kill you Katherine but you have to do something for me as well" said Mason making everyone confused

"What?" asked Katherine wondering what it could be

"You have to be my and Tyler's body guard because I am sure Damon Salvatore would try to finish his incomplete work the first chance he is gonna get and Stefan might help him this time as well" stated Mason and I think it's actually a good idea

"How would I know that you are not planning to kill me yet?" asked Katherine

"Because now keeping you alive is more beneficial to me" stated Mason simply when I pipped in

"He is right Katherine, they would need protection from Damon and Stefan and you are the best for this job" Katherine sighed but nodded any ways

"Great that settles then" I said happily

Suddenly Caroline got a call from Elena. I told her not to say a word about us before she picked it up

"Hey Elena, how is everything going?" she asked

"Caroline, did you know that Tyler is a werewolf?" Elena asked angrily. Katherine shook her head hearing her

"Yes, Elena I knew and I am sorry for keeping it a secret from you and everyone else but I really couldn't tell you anything about it for Tyler's safety. Please try and understand" Caroline spoke desperately

"I can't believe it Caroline. And what the hell is Jacq up to? She seemed like all buddies with Katherine. How the hell that happened?" Elena was almost yelling now. Caroline's eyes flickered to me and Katherine and we both shrugged our shoulders

"I have no idea about that Elena" Caroline lied smoothly and it kind of impressed me and I showed her my thumb to which she rolled her eyes. Elena sighed on the other hand

"I have no idea what is going on and my head is spinning right now. Damon and Stefan are stuck in the boarding house, Mason is back in town, I just found out that Tyler is a werewolf and you haven't said a word to me about it until now and my sister is friends with Katherine. I mean I am seriously loosing my mind here" Caroline sighed heavily but I was extremely enjoying it and so was Katherine. Tyler wrapped his arms around Caroline to comfort her. And Mason glared at Katherine heatedly

"I know Elena it's a lot to take in. But I guess there is nothing we can do about it right now. You know what, let's take a break from all these. Tonight a band is going to perform at the grills, so let's make it a girls' night out like old times, you, me and Bonnie" Elena sighed but agreed after a while

"I guess you are right Caroline, I need to take a break to keep my sanity intact. Perhaps Jenna can come too. She and Ric are going through a tough time right now. John informed her about Isobel and she is giving Ric a hard time" me and Caroline couldn't help but smirk. Thankfully Elena couldn't see that.

"That's really sad. Well, it's fixed then we are going to a girl's night out tonight and forget about every thing for a while" she hung up saying that and sighed in relieve

"You are getting good at this" complimented Katherine with a smirk but Caroline scoffed at that "I worked for you once and fooled you too remember" Katherine pout at that with a roll of her eyes "Of course I do"

"Hey we are all gonna go to the grills tonight right?" asked Tyler out loud

"You bet" I said grinning

Me, Tyler, Mason and Katherine entered the grills at around seven. Katherine still got the sun rings but the Salvatore brothers can get out of the house now and I am sure they already did. Caroline will come with Bonnie, Elena and Jenna later. I got a text from Jonas that he and Luka are leaving town for a while. They are not supposed to get involved now until Elijah is back from dead and Klaus comes in the picture. Katherine compelled drinks for us from the bar

"Cheers to friendship" I said loudly and four of us hit our small glass of booze and drank it up. It burned my throat right away and I gasped loudly

"Danger nine o'clock" announced Tyler and I looked up at the way he was looking and found two Salvatore brothers looking at us one with an angry frown and another one with a murderous look. Katherine smirked but I hid behind Mason

"I saved your life once, can you return me the favor now, please?" I asked Mason "I really need saving right now" Katherine sighed lamely then spoke up

"Don't worry girl, they won't do anything in public. Just stick with me" I sighed in relief "Well that's comforting" I said and saw Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Jenna entering the place. It was really chaotic because the band was singing loudly and everyone around was screaming and making loud noises as well. Caroline saw us but didn't make her way towards us because it was their girl's night out and no boys allowed, means no Tyler, Stefan or Ric. I spotted Jeremy at a corner as well with Anna making out hotly. I didn't get time to observe things more because the Salvatore brothers were making their ways towards us.

"Hello boys" said Katherine seductively but they glared at her. I was still hidden by Mason though they knew I was there very well

"Where are our rings?" asked Stefan calmly even though he was angry and pissed off. Katherine handed him two rings with out a word. They put it on quickly but didn't leave

"What are you guys up to?" asked Stefan with crossed arms. Obviously Stefan was doing all the talking because Damon was too busy glaring at us murderously

"Clearly Stefan what ever we are up to it's none of your business" replied Katherine ignoring their glares

"We want to know what the hell is going on and you are gonna start talking right now, or I will kill you without wasting a second" said Damon threateningly talking for the first time. Katherine was unfazed by his anger though. And moreover smirked at him

"Don't pout Damon, you will survive not knowing" Damon threw a nasty glance at Mason who was smirking at him right now and invaded Katherine's personal space by leaning in closer to her

"Sooner or later I will find out" then suddenly a wooden stake came out of his sleeve and he stabbed it into her stomach. No one was looking at our way to see that. Katherine bent over in pain.

"That was for your stunt today" said Damon hatefully and Stefan stood there with a look that says 'you deserved it'. I was surprised when Mason went over to Katherine in a rush and pulled the stake out of her stomach. Tyler and I looked at each other and thought the same thing. It seems that Mason still has a thing for Katherine after all. Damon looked at me now as Mason no longer hid me. I didn't hesitate to glare at him and turned away from him completely. It absolutely pissed him off. But I was pissed off at him too. He didn't need to stab Katherine like that. He always overreacts in everything. I felt him leaning near me and whispered in my ear dangerously from behind

"You are coming with me right now" I sighed angrily and turned to face him with a glare "I am not going anywhere with you Damon" I snapped in an angry whisper as well. We both glared at each other for sometime but Stefan got in between us and pulled Damon away from me and I just turned away from him again. He must have left grills because I haven't seen him after that. Caroline came over and dragged Tyler into the washroom obviously to make out. Jenna was making Ric follow her around. Bonnie and Elena were enjoying too. But Stefan occupied Elena and poor Bonnie was left alone. I walked up to her to give her some company and talk to her about some important things

"Bonnie, could we talk?" Bonnie didn't seem pleased to see me because Elena obviously told her everything. But she nodded anyways. Both of us went out of the grills

"Jacq, what the hell I am hearing, you and Katherine are friends. Are you out of your mind?" I sighed

"Bonnie please, calm down. Let me explain first before you judge me" Bonnie nodded letting me speak. I tried to give her every possible reason for me to being friends with Katherine. About how she is an asset to us against Klaus. That we want the same thing. That she is not entirely a bad person underneath. Though Bonnie scoffed at that.

"Bonnie if you trust me then trust Katherine in this, please. We need everything we can get and gather against Klaus" Bonnie sighed then nodded her head.

"Fine, I am trusting you but I am not trusting her a bit and I will definitely keep an eye on her" well that's the best I could get I guess. I nodded to her gratefully

"Thanks Bonnie, thanks for understanding me" she nodded. I took a deep breath because now it was time for me to tell her the real thing

"Bonnie, what would you do if you are given a chance to kill Klaus?" I asked and she looked at me as if I am crazy

"Of course I will take the chance and kill Klaus" well I knew she would say that

"I heard it from Katherine, Elijah had no real weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power, he could take Klaus down with out any weapon. That's why he was looking for a location where hundreds of witches were murdered. You perhaps know about it" Bonnie thought for a moment

"I heard about it but I don't exactly know where is it" I nodded "Damon and Stefan are already on it"

"Okay" said Bonnie

"Bonnie when they are gonna find out the location, would you go there and connect with the witches to being able to channel their powers and become a weapon against Klaus and kill him" we looked at each other then Bonnie put on a determined face

"Without a second thought" I pulled her into a hug and she returned it as much enthusiastically. Bonnie went inside the grill again and I called Jonas to inform him that Bonnie agreed to do it. After I finished talking I was going back inside the grills as well but something caught my eyes and it stopped me from entering. It was in the parking lot hidden behind a car. It seemed like some was lying there. I slowly walked near and when I came close enough I saw a girl whom I have seen in school before lying there with a bleeding throat, a vampire bite for sure. She was dying and writhing in pain. I quickly rushed over to her. She really was in a bad shape and if I don't do something fast, she will die soon. I pulled out my phone and dialed the first number with shaking hands. Caroline received the call

"Jacq, where are you?" she asked

"Care, come over to the parking lot fast" fear was visible in my voice. Fear for the dying girl. Who could have done that? Caroline came fast with Tyler

"Oh my god, Linda" gasped Caroline

"What happened?" asked Tyler

"I don't know, I just found her lying here" I replied to Tyler. Caroline already attending to her. She bit her wrist and forced blood in her mouth.

"Who could have done that?" asked Tyler and I had the same question

"Damon" spoke up Caroline

"What?" I asked thinking I have mistaken hearing her "Damon did it. I could smell him all over her" said Caroline.

"But why would Damon do-" I stopped in the middle sentence. I know why he would do that, to channel his anger somewhere else. I angered him earlier and he took it out on someone innocent and unfortunate. I felt guilty now. I shouldn't have angered him and just go with him where ever he wanted to take me. I should have thought about the consequences before angering him. If Linda had died today it would be my fault. This can't go on like this. I need to talk to Damon. Wishing he is not out there killing someone else.

"Can you two take care of it? I need to go somewhere" Caroline looked at me with horror

"You are not going to see Damon right now, are you? He is clearly not in control at the moment" there was no point lying to her

"I have to talk to him Care. Don't worry I will be okay" both Caroline and Tyler didn't want to let me go but I got away any ways. I reached the boarding house hoping I will find him here. And I did, he was there drinking bourbon in front of the fireplace. He obviously knew I was there

"Why are you here?" he asked in a monotone voice refusing to look at me. He was trying to get drunk too. I crossed my arms over my chest

"I need to talk to you" he took a gulp from his glass and looked at me finally

"About what?" he asked with a cold voice and emotionless face

"I promised you that I won't anger you and I broke that promise today, I know. I just wanted to tell you that if you get mad at me, you will hurt me from the next time, and not someone else. I don't want to feel any guilt for being the reason of someone innocent's death. I have that enough already" I said that more to myself than to him. He was looking at me with unreadable eyes now

"If I get you angry again, you can hurt me, kill me, torture me, anything you wish to do. I won't stop you. I am promising you that" saying that I turned to leave but Damon was right in front of me

"Anything I wish to do" he asked seriously and I was thinking if he is considering turning me now. I wouldn't want that but I nodded with a sad sigh

"Anything you wish" and hoped he wouldn't feed me his blood and snap my neck. But he smirked at me

"Then I wish for this"

And suddenly I was pressed against the wall and his lips crushing over mine. He wildly kissed me like he haven't kissed me for days now.

"What the hell?" came a voice, Stefan's voice to be exact. Damon pulled away rolling his eyes and I started to look for a place to bury myself right away. God this is so embarrassing

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay over at Elena's tonight?" asked Damon annoyed at the interruption

"How long this has been going on?" asked Stefan straight forward and I felt like drowning myself somewhere but Damon was unfazed, he even smirked

"For a while. Now, are you gonna stay here or get out?" he asked impatiently. Stefan rolled his eyes at him and shook his head

"I am going out" he announced and got out just like that. I cringed with shyness "God this is so embarrassing" I said to myself. Damon smirked at my face obviously it's turned all red and I couldn't even look up from the floor.

"Now where were we?" I looked up at him and gaped, unbelievable that is Damon. He still thinks that I am gonna make out with him after what just happened. I need to go home right now before Stefan drops the bomb on Elena or anyone else.

"I am going home Damon, good night" but could I really walk away? In my dreams perhaps, no not even there, Damon won't let me

"Oh no your not going anywhere tonight" he just grabbed my waist and pulled me back closer to him. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips softly this time. Just to show me his love. I felt myself kissing him back with as much love. He slowly walked me against the wall this time and a moaned escaped my throat as his hands roamed over my body slowly. I pulled away from his lips. My mind is already changed about leaving. I hope he doesn't realize exactly how much power he has on me.

"If I am gonna stay here tonight, I better go get changed then" Damon smirked at me as I said that happy too because I am not talking about leaving anymore

"Do you need any help?" he asked hopefully

"Be patience Mr. Salvatore, I will be back soon" I heard him growl inside his chest as I said that but he let me go

"You better hurry up" he said threateningly and I just bowed my head at his request.

I went upstairs in his bedroom where I got some clothes of mine. But I found nothing interesting. I suddenly got an idea and searched for Katherine's room. I found it rather quickly and dug through her clothes, hopefully she wouldn't mind. I pulled out a black silk sexy nighty. It's short and really revealing. I smirked at the thought how Damon's face would look like watching me in this. I went into the bathroom again to freshen up then put the nighty on, my hair untied and it cascaded down my back like curtains, reaching my waist line and covering my whole back. I checked myself out in the mirror and was very pleased with the sex on legs look. I made my way downstairs again where Damon was sitting on the crouch and reading a Gilbert journal. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind

"What are you reading?" I asked because I shouldn't know about it

"Your ancestor's journal, trying to find out where Emily Bennett was killed" I frowned at him, he already knows that why would he lie to me, I am not Katherine. But may be he is lying to me because I am friends with Katherine

"Right, I shouldn't bother you then" I unwrapped my arms from his neck and stood straight. He looked up at me to say something but he just stopped with his mouth open. May be he stopped breathing as well. His eyes went wide with amusement and shock at first. He slowly stood up from the crouch and roamed his eyes over my whole body and then looked at me with pure lust. He gulped down his excitement and tried to remain calm and not just attack me then and there. keeping eyes on his eyes I started to walk away slowly. And as if I am a magnet and he is iron, he started to follow me. I turned around and kept walking knowing he is still following me. I stopped at the stairs and turned to face him, he was very close now. I am thankful that he is not just grabbing me yet. I started to climb the stairs backwards while looking into his eyes. And he just kept coming with me, as if in a trance or something. I turned around again so that I wouldn't trip and fall and walked up to his bed room. I reached the door and glanced back at him before getting inside. He followed me in like a lost puppy.

I stopped in the middle of the room and wrapped my arms around myself and waited for him to come to me. I felt Damon snaking his arms slowly around my waist. He pushed away my hair from the back to reveal my neck to him. He planted a soft kiss first then started to kiss hotly. I moaned as he bit me lightly. I leaned back and pressed against him, handing myself over to him in his arms. He yanked the robe away from my shoulder blade and bit on it hard to leave a long durable love bite. He always likes to mark me as his like that. It inflicted lustful pain. I turned around in his hold, decided to taunt him a little too. He tried to crush his lips on mine but I put a finger on his lips and pushed him away slowly. He frowned at me confusingly but I planted a kiss on his jawline softly. He got the message that I want control for a while on him. And he granted me that as he stood still. I kissed his neck line, and went down to his collar bones, leaving butterfly kisses all the way. I felt his shiver every time as I planted a kiss on him. I opened the first button of his black shirt and planted a hot kiss on his chest, then went with the next. I heard him groan loudly but he forced himself not to attack me right away. He just kept holding onto my waist. I opened all the buttons of his shirt, kissing his bare skin after opening each one. Then I came back up again and this time ran my hands over his broad shoulder seductively. I removed his shirt from his shoulder slowly and bit on it lightly while took one hand down to his hard erection. I could feel his hardness even from over his pants right now and rubbed my hand on him with pressure. He out loud growled this time and buried his face in the curve of my neck and his hands squeezed over my waist in hard clutches. It's called slow torture that really works on Damon

"Are you planning to kill me tonight?" he asked in a whisper in my ear already out of breath and panting heavily "May be" I said in a low voice with a giggle because he was tickling me with his breath on my neck

"Then I shouldn't waste any time to live" he whispered and I looked up into his eyes

"No you shouldn't" I said with a seductive whisper against his lips. He couldn't take the tease anymore and just captured my lips with his and took us to the bed in a blink. He pulled his shirt off completely and came down on me in my open arms. He got on top of me and started kissing me hungrily, eating up my lips in a way that made me moan. I roamed my hands over his bare chest wildly this time. I needed him so much right now. I took my hands to his pants and unbuckled his belt quickly and unzipped his pants. I pushed my hand inside and rubbed my hand over him roughly hoping he would feel it, feel the desperation and he replied me with a growl. He got rid of his pants in vampire speed and came back to me before I knew it that he was gone. He was completely out of his clothes this time so much to my liking. I let him remove my covers too. He sort of tore it off of my body. He claimed my lips again and kissed me hard. Damon cupped my breast with his hand and roughly touched it, making me groan in pain in the kiss. He left my mouth and attacked my chest right away and took his hand inside my legs. I bit on his shoulder hard as he pushed two fingers inside me. I moan in pleasure and dug my nails on to his bare back. He was sucking hard on my breast and tortuously rubbing on my bundle of nerve at the bottom, making me chant his name without a break. I felt my walls closing down already and before I knew it, when he bit onto my nipple I hit my orgasm. I was sweating and panting. Damon pulled his hand out from my bottom, his fingers now covered in my wets and juice. He licked it off with his tongue

"You taste intoxicating" he said burring his face in the curve of my neck and whispering in my ear. He inhaled the scent of my hair deeply. I was blushing terribly as he complimented about my essence. I never expected him to do that. I pulled his face up from my neck for a kiss. My hands reached his naked erection again. He was hard like rock, how can he hold back still? I wrapped my fingers around him and gripped it hard making him flinch, not in pain but in extreme pleasure. He moaned out my name for the first time in our three times. I couldn't help but feel pleased. He grabbed my hand and pinned it on the bed beside my face. Then all on a sudden he thrust into me, entering me roughly but it didn't hurt this time. I wrapped my legs around him and used my other free hand to grab fistful of his hair and pushed him down to my chest. He didn't waste any time and took in one nipple in his mouth and started to suck hard. I moaned out his name loudly. His pace was slow for my liking, he always hold back at first

"Let the monster out Damon" I shamelessly ordered him in a whisper but he obliged right away and thrust in harder becoming an animal right away. It become harder for me to breath with everything he was doing to me. He was kissing my shoulder and neck hungrily. He licked the nerve of my neck where blood rushes with full force.

"Can I bite you?" Damon asked me seductively and before I knew it I was nodding my head. And I felt him sinking his sharp teeth in my skin. I stiffed a little at first for the pain which made him groan because I was suddenly putting pressure around him inside me. But when he started drinking from me I felt pleasure running through my body in waves. I don't know why I feel that when Damon bites me. He had also increased his pace as blood rushed into his mouth. His vampire was out for sure. Because he is acting like a real beast now, roughly touching my body, I could always tell the difference between them. Damon's touches don't inflict pain like his vampire's touches. I groaned his name in pain this time. I felt myself coming close and Damon too was about to hit his climax. He left my neck and captured my lips with his blood covered ones. I tasted my own blood on his lips. He kissed me with so much hunger and passion that I got my release right away and felt him filling me up at the same time. I was already lying on bed but Damon collapsed on me. My whole body was sweating, hair sticking to my body because of it. Damon's face was back to normal again.

"I love you...I love you...I love you so much" Damon kept saying as he breathed heavily on me. He had his head buried in my chest inhaling the scent of my bare skin deeply. I ran my hands through his now wet hair slowly. He was still inside me and haven't pulled out yet. I liked the feeling of him filling my inside because when ever he pulls away I feel so empty for sometime and I really hate that empty feeling. Because it made my heart feel empty as well.

"I love you too Damon, more than you will ever know" I said meaning it strongly. He looked up at my face and stared into my eyes. Then he brought his lips to mine and before crushing it down he bit on his own lips and made it bleed. When I kissed him this time his blood came into my mouth slowly. I felt my wound healing as his blood got into my system steadily. Damon started thrusting into me slowly this time. And unbelievably he was getting hard again inside me. He left my mouth when I was completely healed and check on the wounds. Stopping his thrusts I slowly rolled us over and Damon let me. I kissed on his chest and trailed up to his neck making him shiver each time then whispered in his ear

"Can I ask for something?" his hands were rubbing my bare back slowly and my bare chest was pressed against his completely "Anything" he replied in dizziness that he got from my kisses earlier. He tried to start pushing in me again but I stopped him, making him look at me

"I know that no one is out there to kill me like Elena, but if something ever happens to me-" he tried to cut me off but I silenced him with my finger pressing on his lips

"Let me say this once please, if something happens to me, if I have to leave you, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. I love you in my life and I will love you more in my death. But I want you to promise me that once I am gone you will move on. You will live your life, and happily not miserably. You will live for eternity like you are meant to. Can you give me that peace of mind, knowing that you will always be okay?" I looked hopefully at him but suddenly I was pinned on the bed again and Damon wildly thrust into me as if punishing me for saying something like that. I had gasped at his roughness.

"Now listen to me carefully. I will never let anything happen to you. I have found love and peace after all these years of suffering and pain. I am never gonna let that go, ever" I should have known talking him out of his suicidal thoughts would be a futile attempt. I didn't talk any further about it and just nodded. I changed the topic quickly so that he wouldn't ask me anything about it

"At the moment, all I will need is protection from Elena. If Stefan so much as dropped a hint on her about us, she is going to kill me. And with all their not keeping secrets from each other crap, he is definitely gonna tell her if she asks. I am so dead" Damon laughed at that

"Well that's going to be harder than killing an original" saying that he nuzzled his face in my neck making me giggle as ticklish feelings spread over my skin. I intertwined my fingers with Damon's as he started going again. I just hoped that I would be able to get up in the morning because seeing his face I knew he planned to go on whole night. But he didn't do anything after the second round in the same night and let me rest. Though we talked whole night until I drifted off to sleep in his arms. Soon Isobel will appear on our door steps again as Elijah is dead now. And then we won't have to wait longer for Klaus. I guess Damon and I will hardly get this kind of opportunity again any time soon. Because when Klaus comes there won't be any time for making love.

**AN: So, this is it guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as I get fourty or more reviews. love you all**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: You know I am very happy to get so many reviews, I really am I swear but the thing is I couldn't help but get a little bit disappointed when I see other awesome stories that get this number of reviews with only a few chapters. I wish I could write amazing stories like those :'( I hope someday I will be able to write one as well *sigh*. Anyways enough blabbering from me, this is another chapter for you guys. **

**And my wonderful amazing reviewers I am out of words and all I can say is thanks a lot for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts. I hope you will like this chapter. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 43: Klaus in Mystic Falls**

I just got dressed up before Stefan barged in the room to inform Damon that Isobel has arrived in town again and Jenna is creating hell of a situation. I had rolled my eyes in my mind. And followed them downstairs where Katherine was pacing as well. She asked Damon and Stefan not to inform Isobel about her. But they didn't bother about what she said. I quickly sent her a text telling her to drink vervain because it's time for Klaus and I didn't want her compelled. She would then inform Klaus about me right away when he would ask her about everyone. Which I absolutely didn't want to happen. Also I asked her to go and meet Isobel because this time she didn't seem like she wants to strike a deal with her and betray me in the process. Me, Damon and Stefan were heading towards my home, Damon already informed Ric about the tragic news. When we entered the house Jenna had her eyes flooded with tears and she was packing to leave. Elena was crying too and Ric, well let's not describe his face. Damon and Stefan stood silently not knowing what to do at the moment. Stefan was feeling horrible seeing Elena sobbing like that. And everyone's face was darkened even Damon's. But I rolled my eyes to myself. Jenna was taking it too far. She had enough fun and it's time for her to stop it. And honestly I am feeling pity for Ric now. And I don't want him to go though hell anymore. I stood in front of Jenna with crossed arms

"Now please tell me you didn't use glycerine in your eyes for this water works" realizing that she actually did that I rolled my eyes at her and started to make my way towards kitchen to drink something as I was feeling quite thirsty. I heard Elena asking "What?"

"That's not fair Jacq" yelling Jenna stomped her foot and threw her jacket in hand at me that I dodged easily and it dropped on the floor without making a single sound

"What the hell is going on?" asked Ric looking like a foolish donkey. Jenna followed me in the kitchen with a pissed off look and crossed arms and everyone else followed her with shocked and clueless scrawling faces.

"Jacq, why did you have to ruin my perfect plan when it was getting to the best part of it" I gulped down some juice before answering her

"I am feeling pity for Ric now. Besides, you had your fun already. It is high time for you to drop the act Jenna" I stated my true answer bluntly "By the way you should try for Hollywood though. You are such an awesome actor" Jenna scoffed at that and rolled her eyes at me

"Don't try to flatter me Jacq, you know I am not happy with you right now" I shrugged my shoulders at her with a smirk "I am not flattering you Jenna, just stating the truth" Elena interrupted us rudely

"Can anyone please tell me what the hell are you two talking about?" seeing others faces they all had the same question in their minds. I sighed heavily

"I already told Jenna everything a long time ago about vampires, werewolves, witches and Isobel. I couldn't let her be in the dark, it wasn't a right thing. So, she already knows everything, and knew this since Uncle John had dropped the bomb on her about his being Elena's biological father" Jenna shook her head still disappointed that she couldn't put everyone through hell more. And about others, well they were gaping at us with open mouths

"You were acting this whole time" Ric now spoke up in an accusing tone to Jenna. Obviously he was mad right now knowing Jenna was purposely putting him through hell all this time.

"It's only fair Ric, you were lying to me since the first day we met" said Jenna matter of fact way. Elena looked at me

"And you knew she was acting all this time too" she stated the obvious so disbelievingly and in an accusing tone as well. I smirked at her and waggled my eye brows once making her glare at me

"I got along with Katherine for a reason you know, we both are bitches" Damon and Stefan were still kind of gaping at me

"I can't believe you two" blurted out Ric shaking his head at us

"Come on Ric, you lied to her, she put you through hell, you guys are even now. Let's just start over you two" Jenna sighed giving in already and looked at Ric

"I am sorry Ric, Elena for putting you through hell. I was just mad that you were hiding so many things from me" Elena walked up to her and give her a hug

"I am sorry Jenna, I just wanted to keep you safe from all of this. I promise you no more secrets" Jenna nodded and hugged her back. Then she walked over to Ric

"No more secrets" Ric nodded and pulled her into his arms. Awww they look so cute together. I noticed Ric is not wearing his ring anymore. He must have gave it to John by now. Speak of the devil, John entered the room with a pissed off look on his face obviously he heard everything what just happened

"What the hell is going on?" he asked not pleased a bit that the bitterness he wanted to spread in Ric and Jenna's relation is gone now. Jenna glared at him as usual but Ric approached him dangerously

"Don't ever dare to come between me and Jenna" Ric obviously realized that if Jenna already didn't know the truth then the situation would be much more worse. John nodded and walked out of the house. But not without throwing a glare at Ric's way

"You should have punched him" said Jenna out loud disappointed that he didn't

"Believe me I wanted to" replied Ric. Well happily ever after, I like this but I didn't have any time to enjoy the moment because I got to take Bonnie to the witch's house and help her with the ritual and connect with the witches.

"Okay guys I have to leave now, see you guys later" saying that I started to walk towards the door, I already grabbed the things I needed

"Where are you going?" asked Damon frowning in confusion

"To the witches' house to help Bonnie" I didn't bother to reply the truth and thankfully no one asked me how I know about the witch house "I am coming with you" said Damon and I just nodded. We were at the door when Ric called my name

"Jacq" I looked back at him wondering what he has to say

"Thanks for this" he said pointing at Jenna wrapped around in his arms. I smiled at him feeling genuinely happy for them "Any time Ric, just keep Jenna happy from now on" he nodded "Sure"

I got the Gilmore from Jonas few days ago that Bonnie will need to perform her spell. All we have to do is pick up Bonnie now. I have one more task to do though. Stop Isobel from burning herself into ashes. No matter how much cruel and evil she appears to be but there is still good in her underneath and she loves Elena very much. There is a mother in her that feels. She deserves to live just like anyone else that I am trying to keep safe. I have already asked Pearl and Anna to do the job for me. I was just hoping that everything will go just fine and things will work out for good. Once inside the car with Damon, we both were silent and no one was talking for god knows why. And it was a comfortable silence though. But Damon broke it by speaking up

"You know you are nothing like Katherine, she would have never done what you did for Ric and Jenna today" I sighed heavily at that

"You are right Damon, I am nothing like Katherine, I am worse than her, you just don't know it yet" I said that more to myself than him, knowing that soon I will do something to Damon that even Katherine wouldn't have done to him. But Damon thought I was just kidding so he smirked at me

"I don't think so, I would have never loved you if you were anything like her" I looked at him with confusion

"But you loved her once, didn't you?" Damon went silent for a moment but spoke up after a while

"She was playing me Jacq, she pretended to love me. She made me fall for her, forced me to. But this time I fell for you on my own and your love for me is real, just as much real as you and me right now" I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me and kissed my hair as he kept driving. I couldn't help but ask him

"Tell me something, who would you have loved if I never existed in this world" knowing very well that he would be head over heals for Elena by now but still I wanted to hear from him. He inhaled a deep breath

"No one" he stated at once "I would be waiting for you to exist in my life. But I don't need to worry about it now, do I? Because you do exist and I have you in my life, that's all that matters" we went silent after that and I didn't even realize when tears came out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I still kept my head on his shoulder. I suddenly felt so overwhelmed with emotions that I couldn't control it and tear leaked out of my eyes before I could stop it. Damon had stopped the car already and made me look at him, cupping my face

"Hey what's wrong?" he looked worriedly because I hardly cry, he had hardly seen any tears in my eyes. I shook my head and inhaled a deep breath with my mouth

"Nothing Damon, it's just that I never thought I would be loved so much. You have no idea what this means to me, to be loved like this" I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and kiss his sweet lips. He was amazed at how emotional I got so suddenly. I pulled away to look into his eyes, I could always get lost in them. They were like open ocean and I wouldn't complain if I get drowned in them and die. Damon pulled my face closer to him again and I willingly, desperately met his lips again. Our lips molded against each other slowly, there was no rush in it and it was full of love and only love. Our eyes were closed as we kept feeling our love for each other with our lips. But the moment was broken when my cell phone went off. Damon growled in annoyance and I could only giggle at his face. It's Bonnie who is calling

"Bonnie I am on my way"

"Hurry up" said Bonnie and we hung up. I laughed at Damon's face and shook my head

"Let's go, shall we?" he started the car again and started to drive

"I was really hoping for a round on drive" said Damon hopefully and I rolled my eyes at him

"In your dreams Salvatore" Damon smirked at that "I have a feeling my dream will soon come true Miss. Gilbert"

We picked up Bonnie and reached the witches house. Damon couldn't get inside as the witches didn't let him or like him at all.

"Damon why don't you go and stay with Elena and Stefan, she needs all the protection she can get" but Damon being Damon shook his head

"I will wait here until you are finished with your work" I sighed and knowing that there was no point in arguing with him, I walked inside where Bonnie was already setting up. I handed her the Gilmore pulling it out of my bag that surprised her a lot

"How did you get this?" she asked

"Jonas gave me this, he wants Klaus dead too you know" she looked shockingly at me but didn't say anything else. I wanted to check up the wooden stakes if they were there still

"Bonnie why don't you set up things. I want to look around a bit" she nodded and I went straight to the dungeon where I kept them. Thankfully the stakes were still there. Suddenly I got a call from Katherine

"What's the news Katherine?" I asked right away

"I met Isobel just now. She said she made a deal with Klaus to spare my life in exchange of the moonstone and the doppelganger" I already knew Isobel's game but I didn't know what Katherine was thinking this time

"So, what do you think?" Katherine was silent for a moment and I thought for a second that she is going to say sorry Jacq but I am on her side now but she said something entirely different

"I know she was lying. Isobel would never hurt Elena, let alone exchange her life for mine" I felt relieved from inside

"So you do realize that it's other way around. It's you she is going to exchange for Elena's safety"

"I guess I already figured that out. What do you want me to do?" Katherine asked

"I think you should let her do what she came to do and do as she asked you to do. Right now it's only you who could get close to Klaus as he wants to see you right away. You are on vervain, right? Then he won't be able to compel you and you can keep us updated about his doings. We need to know what he is up to all the time Katherine" she was silent for a moment

"What if he kills me right away?" asked Katherine

"And show you kindness, I don't think so" I stated straight

"Fine, I will do it, but I don't know where the moonstone is. Isobel wants the stone too" I knew where Damon kept it when he got it from Elijah after Ric killed him

"It's in a soap case Katherine, at the boarding house" she sighed and must be rolling her eyes as well

"Okay, I am on it" before she could hung up I spoke up again

"Did you tell Isobel anything about Bonnie?" I didn't want Bonnie to be endangered now

"No, I didn't" said Katherine

"Good and Klaus shouldn't know about her as well"

"Okay, I will take care of it"

"Bye Katherine" I came back to Bonnie and she was all set up and ready

I sat beside her and she started to chant spells and mantras. Suddenly all sorts of witchy things started to happen. Voices started to speak, wind started to blow even though the whole place was locked down, even the witches closed the door for Damon. He must be worried sick outside. Then Bonnie started to scream in pain and found myself unable to move. Her screams were horrible and I got scared actually. Then it stopped all on a sudden as well. I rushed to Bonnie and engulfed her in a hug

"Are you okay?" Bonnie nodded

"I did it, I can channel their powers now, I did it" I cupped her face and smiled at her happily "Yes, you did it" she hugged me back again and we stayed like that for a while but I pulled away because I had some serious talking to do to her

"Bonnie, I have got to tell you something that you have to listen very carefully" she frowned in confusion

"What is it?" she knew how serious I was and it got her worried. Before I could speak though I got a call again from Damon this time

"Hold on a minute" I said to Bonnie and she nodded "Damon, we are fine in here" he sighed in relief

"The witches just locked the door, are you really okay?" I shook my head with a smile, feeling his love

"Yes, Damon we are fine, don't worry. But it will take us some more time to finish. Bonnie still hasn't succeeded yet" I said and Bonnie threw me a confusing glance

"Okay, I am still waiting outside"

"Can you please go check up on Elena and Stefan. I am really worried about them, please" I pleaded. If he is not there then who is gonna take care of the problems that must be going on there

"Fine, but you will call me as soon as you are done. I will come to pick you up" I sighed "Okay, that would be great"

I hung up and met with Bonnie's one raise eye brows with crossed arms look. I sighed heavily "What?"

"So you and Damon, huh? I suspected right I guess" I rolled my eyes

"Yes, Bon me and Damon. Now please can we talk about something more important" she shook her head and urged me to speak

"You must be wondering why I lied to Damon. I know everyone is thinking and planning that all this is to kill Klaus. You will channel enough power from hundred witches that will take him down and I also know that you will die doing it" Bonnie gasped and gaped at me now

"How do you know that?" she asked not believing her ears

"I know a lot of things Bonnie and I have to tell you about them now" she nodded curiously and I took a deep breath. I told her the same thing I told Elijah that I met Ester and learned things from her. She believed every word that I said. But I didn't tell her about my deal with Elijah or what I had planned to do really

"So, we can't really kill Klaus" she asked at the end of the explanation. I shook my head "Killing him would kill everyone else, Rose, Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, everyone. It's the same blood line" Bonnie was pacing now in the room. Obviously tensed and worried. Now only me, Elijah and Bonnie knew about the blood line thing. I haven't even told Katherine about that because then she would have never agree to help me kill Klaus, even though we are not really gonna kill him.

"But we have to do something. Otherwise Klaus will kill everyone" I nodded to her "I know Bonnie, I know. And there is something that we can do to put him down. But for that we have to meet your mom Abby Bennett" her eyes widen hearing her mom's name. It took her some time to be able to talk again

"How can she help us?" Bonnie asked confused and clueless and shocked

"Fifteen years ago, your mom performed a spell on Michael, Klaus's father and stopped his heart then chained him up and buried him in a graveyard. Michael is locked there forever and he is gonna sleep for eternity unless someone wakes him up. We have to do that same thing to Klaus, put him to sleep, then no one will die. But mind you it will take away all you powers. So, are you willing to do this for Elena and everyone else" Bonnie nodded without a second thought

"Then be ready to meet you mom again. You will stay there for now and won't come here until I say so. Learn about the spell she performed on Michael and practice your magic regularly. If anyone asks say that you didn't succeed and you are feeling disappointed for that and wants to get away for a while" she nodded and sighed. She took things every well. Better than I expected. I got a call from Pearl right then

"Is everything went well?" I asked worriedly

"Yes, Isobel is now in my house dungeon vervained and chained up. She won't be getting out anytime soon" I sighed. I had told Pearl that Isobel would try to burn herself into ashes near her grave and asked her to stop Isobel. And apparently she along with Anna perhaps succeeded in doing that

"Thank you Pearl" I said really meaning it from heart

"You are welcome" came from her before we hung up

Bonnie looked at me curiously "I asked Pearl to do something for me and she did it" I said shrugging my shoulders. Bonnie still looked suspiciously at me but nodded any ways.

"We have to leave before Damon gets back here"

"You know where Abby lives?" asked Bonnie shocked once again

"Of course I do" I remember the address clearly from the show "Let's go" and we got out of the witch's house

**Third Person's POV**

Elena, Stefan and Damon were at the boarding house. So many things happened in such short time. Katherine disappeared with moonstone. Isobel killed John in front of the whole council but as he was wearing the magical ring that he forcefully retrieved from Ric, he is going to come back to life after couple of hours. Then Isobel kidnapped Elena and suddenly Pearl came out of nowhere and vervained Isobel. She said to Elena a friend of hers wants Isobel and she is taking her to that friend of hers. They assumed that if Pearl hadn't save Elena she would be dead by now or handed over to Klaus. And now they are all worried and tensed at the boarding house for different reasons though. Damon already went to the witch house again after he brought John's dead body back in the boarding house but no one was there and neither Jacq nor Bonnie was picking up his calls. And he was worried as hell and pacing impatiently in the room. What if something happened to them, what if Jacq is in danger? Where the hell are they? Stefan already arranged the house papers. He is going to make Elena the owner of the boarding house now, for her safe keeping. She just needs to sign the papers. Obviously Isobel gave him the idea. But Damon wasn't paying any attention to them or what they were doing. Stefan and Elena were worried about Jacq too but the truth was no where near how much Damon is worried now.

John came back to life and Stefan jumped on him right away. He gripped his collar and lifted him off the ground one feet high. John was scared now

"I swear I had no idea what Isobel's gonna do. I am sorry" Stefan glared at him angrily. He almost got Elena killed today. Only if he knew that Elena is the most safest person now until the next full moon.

"I am so so sorry" repeated John

"Stefan let him go. He and I need to talk" said Elena. Stefan nodded and glaring at him he let John go. Elena and John entered the studies room to have their talk while Stefan walked up to a very tensed up Damon

"Jacq isn't picking up your call yet?" Stefan asked and Damon shook his head, worry written all over his face. Stefan sighed

"She is up to something then" stated Stefan and Damon looked at him with wondering eyes and wanted to know what he is thinking

"But she was fine just a while ago. What could she be up to so suddenly?" asked Damon desperately

"I don't know Damon, and it's Jacq we are talking about, she is always up to something and we both know that very well. And clearly she doesn't want you or any of us to know about it" Damon sighed frustratingly

"Even witchy isn't picking up her cell phone. They are both up to something together then" stated Damon. Stefan thought for a while

"You know what I am thinking why Pearl would kidnap Isobel like that? Pearl shouldn't even know anything about Isobel unless-" Damon and Stefan looked at each other then Damon spoke up

"Unless Jacq told her about Isobel"

"Of course she is the only one Pearl is actually friendly to and would do something if asked. Jacq asked Pearl to save Elena from Isobel" Stefan got more interested in solving the puzzle.

"But Pearl didn't kill Isobel, she just kidnapped her" said Damon trying to make sense to everything

"May be Jacq and Bonnie were thinking that they could get information about Klaus from Isobel. That's why Pearl didn't kill her and I am sure she took her to Jacq and Bonnie. Where ever they are?" Stefan got more excited as he thought he is finally solving the mystery of what is going on

"But it doesn't make any sense Stefan. How would Jacq know what Isobel is up to when her douche bag of an Uncle didn't know?" asked Damon. Stefan thought for a moment while pacing then suddenly it hit his mind

"Katherine, she found out what Isobel is up to through Katherine" Damon rolled his eyes

"Brother that bitch ran away with the moonstone, she betrayed us. Why would she inform Jacq what Isobel is up to?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders

"They claimed to be friends, didn't they?" Damon growled angrily

"I hate it, I hate not knowing what she is up to which is all the time. How come Elena is such a calm, and easy girl and has a sister so much of a trouble maker and so difficult" Stefan couldn't help but smile as his brother spoke about the girl that he also loves like a little sister, so fondly even though he was pissed off right now.

"If you don't remember they doesn't really share same parents and if I am not wrong you fell for her for her trouble making habits and being difficult nature" Damon rolled his eyes at his brother for stating the truth so bluntly

"That doesn't mean I don't hate her being difficult all the time" Stefan shrugged his shoulders

"Well that's how Jacq is" before they could speak more Caroline entered the house

"Caroline what are you doing here?" asked Stefan

"I have a message from Jacq" both Stefan and Damon looked at her with seriousness now

"Bonnie didn't succeed in connecting with the witches today. She and Jacq are out of town to find some other way to kill Klaus before he gets here in Mystic Falls" Caroline delivered the message exactly as she was told

"Why didn't she tell me so?" asked Damon irritated now. Caroline took a deep breath

"She didn't want you to stop her from going with Bonnie" Damon rolled his eyes. Obviously he would have stopped her. He didn't like to have her out of his sight for a minute.

"When they will be back?" asked Stefan worriedly. Now they have nothing against Klaus as Bonnie had failed. Caroline shook her head

"I have no idea" Damon sighed frustratingly. Again she ran away like this. What he is gonna do with her? But Damon wasn't so angry this time because it was Bonnie she went with not some werewolf guy. Elena came out and was surprised to see Caroline

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly looking at their faces, sensing the seriousness. John was right behind her

"Bonnie couldn't succeed today. She and Jacq are out of town to find some other way to kill Klaus" Stefan informed her. Elena gasped

"Then we have nothing against Klaus now. No way to kill him" Stefan nodded, already worried about that. The others were worried too.

"We have to find another way" stated Stefan running a hand through his hair. Elena already knew what she would do. She will pull the dagger out of Elijah and bring him back to life. That's the only way to save everyone now. She just needs to gain his trust again. May be they can still have that deal. Elena just needs the right opportunity to do it.

In the same town not so far from the boarding house or everyone else in Ric's apartment, Katherine was lying on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes feeling heavy in the head. She looked around and found the warlock who kidnapped her. And he was doing some spells on Ric. What was he doing? Katherine sat up and checked her neck, her sun necklace was gone, thank god she was on vervain but she has to pretend that she is not. The warlock step away and bowed as Ric stood up from the chair.

"Alaric" Katherine whispered as she stood up. Alaric turned to face her with an evil smile. Katherine ran for the door but she was trapped. Some kind of spell was on the door. She couldn't get out. Katherine turned around to face Alaric again. She spoke his name but he only smirked evilly and said her name. Alaric cupped her cheeks as he walked closer to her

"I have missed you" spoke Alaric in strange accent. Was it Alaric? No

"Klaus" Katherine said out his name in horror. Klaus smiled at her evilly that sent shivers down her spine. Finally Klaus came, to destroy their lives.

**AN: Well that's it for now. More is to come. Keep reviewing guys :D. I will post another chapter as soon as I get enough reviews. Don't hesitate to review just because I am not putting a number here. Lol Love you guys with my whole heart**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks a lot guys for your wonderful reviews. I am not gonna keep you waiting anymore. Here is another chapter. Hope you like it...  
**

**Chapter 44: Meeting Abby Bennett**

I am sure Caroline had already sent Damon the message so that he wouldn't worry about me. But knowing Damon he still would. But hopefully he won't prepare to leave Mystic Falls and start looking for me like he wanted to do last time when I ran off with Mason. I asked Bonnie to pull over the car as we reached Abby's colorful house early at night. Bonnie was nervous about meeting her. Actually the word nervous would be an underestimate right now. She held my hand tightly and took deep breaths to calm herself down as we stood in front of the door. I was throwing comforting glances at her now and then. I knocked at the door and it finally opened. We came face to face with Jemie as he stood there wondering who we were

"Hello, I am Jacqueline Gilbert, and this is my friend Bonnie Bennett. We are here to meet Abby Wilson" Jamie nodded and let us in but Bonnie was looking at me confusingly. She doesn't know that her mom changed her name from Bennett to Wilson for hiding in.

"I am Jamie" he introduced himself to us. His eyes lingered on Bonnie a little longer and I couldn't help but smile inwardly. They will really make a perfect couple. And hopefully this time too Bonnie and he will get along. It's time Bonnie has an actual relation with someone too.

"You do look very familiar" Jamie said directly to Bonnie, looking at her closely

"Abby is my mom" replied Bonnie hesitantly. Jamie was shocked to hear that and he gaped for a while at her which made Bonnie extremely uncomfortable

"She is inside, let me call her" I nodded thanking him for his kind help. As he left Bonnie whispered to me

"Could he be her son?" asked Bonnie and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, Bonnie, I don't think so that he is her son. Why didn't you ask him that yourself?" Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders and started looking around the house curiously. A while later Abby came into the room in rush. She was shocked to see us, especially Bonnie. Bonnie and I looked at each other and I nodded to her

"Hi, I am Bonnie, your daughter" they looked at each other for a while, Abby, not believing her own eyes but she spoke up at last

"Hello Bonnie" silence fell over us again. I smiled at Abby and spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence

"I am Jacqueline Gilbert, her friend" she smiled warmly at me as well. We started talking about random things, really unimportant things. We weren't telling her why we came here all on a sudden and she wasn't asking why we are here as well? Both were avoiding the main questions and answers. Abby made dinner for us and she talked to us about herself a bit and Jamie as well and also some more random things. While Bonnie and she talked I kept silent and let them catch up a bit. Bonnie was relaxing more and more with every passing minute. And it's good because I will have to head back to Mystic Falls in the morning. It must be a chaos back there right now.

"Let me help you" I said taking the dishes from Abby to organize the table for dinner

"Thanks sweetie. You are so much like your mom in nature, she was very sweet too and really kind" she spoke fondly about my supposed mom Miranda whom I have never met. And I wish I would have.

"Thanks Abby" I said but Bonnie frowned at her

"You knew her mom?" asked Bonnie and Abby nodded "Miranda was my best friend" she replied. Bonnie looked stunned for a moment

"So, you had a daughter and a best friend and still you left" she accused Abby bluntly and angrily

"My best friend is why I left" defended Abby herself. Well now we are finally about to get to the business. Abby sat on the chair and took a deep breath

"Fifteen year ago, a vampire came into town looking for Elena, your sister" she said to me "She is the doppelganger, but you already know that" Abby took a deep breath again

"No one could take him down, so I lured him out of the town and cast a spell to desiccate his body" Bonnie and I looked at each other sharing a knowing look. Bonnie now found more proof that everything I told her was true. I spoke up then stopping her in her explanation

"I know Abby that you are talking about Mikael. And I also know that you lost your powers doing that spell" Abby looked at me with a shocked face now

"How do you know about Mikael?" asked Abby still not believing her ears. I took a deep breath

"I know a lot of things Abby but all you have to know is that Mikael's son Nikolaus or known as Klaus is in Mystic Falls right now. He too is after Elena. And there is no way to take him down except the way you took down Mikael" she gasped hearing that. Bonnie and I looked at each other then I spoke up again

"That's why we are here Abby, we need your help. Please help us saving Elena" Abby vehemently shook her head though

"No, the spell, it's too strong and dark. You will never be able to do it Bonnie" Bonnie glared at her for saying that

"If you could have done that for your best friend then I could do it for my best friend and everyone I love and care about, I have to because Klaus is threatening everyone at the moment. And only I can take him down" Abby was silent for a while then again shook her head

"No, Bonnie you won't be able to do that. You are not ready for taking an innocent's life and killing someone" Bonnie got shocked hearing that

"What?" Bonnie asked and Abby nodded with a sad face "You have to stop an innocent's heart to cast the spell and make it work" Abby obviously killed someone when she did the spell. And she feels very guilty about it. I chipped in before it could go any further

"Perfect, you don't have to worry about killing anyone Bonnie and still could do the spell and make it work" I said happily

"How?" both Bonnie and Abby asked at once

"Look both Jeremy and uncle John has a ring that brings them back to life if killed by something supernatural. You are a witch, a supernatural being Bonnie, so if you kill anyone with the ring on, the person's gonna come back to life in no time" Abby and Bonnie looked at each other surprised but got the idea

"Well I think that could work, but you are gonna lost your powers Bonnie, just like me" Abby was still worried about it and clearly didn't want Bonnie to do this

"That's least of my concern. But who would be willing to die even with a ring on?" asked Bonnie, I sighed heavily

"I will see to it, just tell me that you guys are doing it" I looked at Abby particularly "Please, Abby we need this" I pleaded to her because Bonnie was already convinced. Abby nodded after sometimes and so did Bonnie to reassure me

"Great, then Bonnie, you will stay here and learn about the spell and no one can know where you are right now. Not even Elena, or Caroline okay. We can't let Klaus know about you. And he can easily find out about you if everyone knows. So the least people know where you are the better" she nodded understanding the situation.

I stayed at Abby's place at night. Bonnie and Jemie are already getting close. I hope Bonnie will come close with her mom this time. Just like Caroline and Liz did. Liz still doesn't have any idea that Caroline or the Salvatore brothers are vampires. The whole chaos that Matt created before along with the Sheriff, none of that is happening now. I took a deep breath, knowing something at least going right. I wonder what Damon must be doing right now, obviously muttering curses for me and pacing in the living room and drinking his frustration away. His thought brought a smile on my face. Unknowingly I touched my lips, remembering the feeling I get when he kisses me. I wish I could be with him forever, kiss him forever. But they were nothing but wishful thinking. I sighed heavily feeling sad at the thought how fast the days are passing by and how soon I would have to leave him. Tomorrow is the decade dance in Mystic Falls high. I will be there. Klaus will be in Ric's body but it's time that I meet him finally. I was shocked at myself that when I was thinking about meeting Klaus I didn't feel any fear at all. And I even felt fear thinking about meeting Elijah. But now there is no bone chilling fear at all. That's really strange. I should shiver even at the thought of facing Klaus all alone. But no I was actually looking forward to it. I want to meet him as soon as possible and be done with everything.

In the morning I got ready to leave. We came here in Bonnie's car and apparently she isn't going back with me. So, I called Mason to come and pick me up. Besides, I had something to talk to him about as well. He came there after two hours. I was already waiting outside the house so he didn't had to get out of his jeep. I hugged Bonnie "I will stay in touch with you all the time Bon. And it's best that you don't contact with anyone else right now" she nodded without any protest

"I will inform you when you have to get back to Mystic Falls"

"Okay" said Bonnie. It's great that Bonnie is so co-operative and not stubborn or difficult at all. Saying good byes to every one else I got in the jeep

"Thanks for coming Mason" he nodded looking at me "No, problem. But why did yo call me to pick you up?" he asked curiously

"I have something to talk to you about" as he drove I explained him the situation as much as possible. I needed him to do a job for me that only he could do right now. I needed him to find me a werewolf. A bad werewolf who does bad things. Who I wouldn't feel guilty about if he dies. Who doesn't deserve to live at all. It will be a very difficult job to do and within such short time. I need a werewolf before the next full moon and only Mason could do that right now. He knows where to look for them and only he could find out one bad ass wolf. Why? Because I am gonna let Klaus become a hybrid. I am going to let him do the ritual. And trust me I have good reasons for doing that.

"Can you do that for me?" I asked after finishing the whole explanation

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I? Whether I do what you asked me to do or me or Tyler one of us will be sacrificed in the ritual" I nodded and sighed

"So, I can count on you on this" Mason nodded "Yes you can. But you do know that you are talking about jumping into the fire, right?" I nodded my head

"I know Mason, but it's the only way to keep everyone safe"

Mason dropped me off to Jonas's. We have to find a way to resurrect Elijah now. But before I could knock on the door suddenly I got a call from an unknown number. I have been dodging Damon's calls the whole time. Did he called me from another number or something? I decided to pick it up anyways

"Hello, Jacq speaking" I spoke up

"Jacq, it's me Katherine" How can she even call me? Did she run away from Klaus? I was shocked to hear from her

"Katherine, where are you? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly "I am at Alaric's apartment right now. Klaus has taken over his body and he is roaming around the town right now. He went to see Elena in the morning" I knew he would do that but I still sounded shocked

"Where are you calling me from?" I asked worriedly wondering how could she manged to call me

"I found a spare cell phone at Alaric's apartment, no one is here at the moment as I am talking to you. I have tried to get out of here but I am trapped in the damn house right now. Klaus's warlock put a spell on the door. He also asked me to stab myself in the legs over and over again until he returns and I am doing that just to pretend to be compelled" Katherine not only sounded angry but pissed off as well. She sounded less scared now. Apparently because now she knows that Klaus won't kill her right away. She suddenly gasped

"The warlock is coming back" she whispered

"Don't worry you will be out soon" I said assuring her

"You better hurry up" she hung up fast and the line went silent. I sighed to myself. I have to free Katherine from there. I don't want her to stick around Klaus when I will be making a deal with him. I knocked on the door finally and Luka opened it, I entered Jonas's house and found him pacing in the living room. Luka went upstairs to his room rolling his eyes to himself as his father asked him to leave us alone. Jonas was worried and tensed and looked completely devastated. His face kind of lit up seeing me there

"We have to resurrect Elijah right now, Klaus is already here in Mystic Falls" I nodded to him

"Yes, Jonas it's time. I will go to the boarding house and pull out the dagger" I said but suddenly a voice spoke up from behind us

"No need to do that" we turned around and found Elijah standing there in burned up clothes and his face was too much pale as well. I was both shocked and happy. Though he looked completely ruined and dirty at the moment and I definitely wouldn't want to give him a welcome back from the dead hug right now.

"Elijah" I exclaimed happily. It's such a relief to see him here

"Who pulled the dagger out?" asked Jonas speaking up my mind. Elijah entered the room steadily. He must be hungry like hell, how could he be still so calm.

"Miss. Elena Gilbert. Apparently her witch friend failed to channel powers from the dead witches, and she knows only I can help them now. So she kindly pulled the dagger out of me and handed it over as a sign of trust. She also asked me to meet her in a while" he showed us the dagger in his hand. Elena was supposed to do that after the decade dance but well things are changing drastically anyways. And thankfully she did that or I would have to go to the boarding house now and answer their hundreds of questions. I am really relieved now that I wouldn't have to go back and face them right away.

"Klaus is already here Elijah, in town" said Jonas tensed and panicked

"I figured that out already since I am standing here" Elijah said like the forever calm dude, he was. None of them knew yet that Klaus has taken over Ric's body and controlling it.

"He is using Ric's body, Katherine informed me just now" Elijah sighed "One of his favorite tricks. So, he already got Katerina" I nodded

"Klaus couldn't know anything about Bonnie, could he?" I asked to Elijah because Elena obviously told him that Bonnie failed so Ric or Klaus right now would know the same thing as well.

"I don't think so. Your friends have no idea that Bonnie Bennett succeeded. So, Klaus wouldn't know anything about her as well. At least not from them" replied Elijah which relieved me greatly. That's exactly what I wanted. And that's what exactly me and Elijah had planned to do

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Jonas to Elijah but I answered him instead

"Now Elijah will keep my sister and the Salvatore brothers busy while I will deal with Klaus" Jonas's eyes bugged out of his head

"You know we are talking about Klaus here" I nodded and he gaped at me. He looked at Elijah and he didn't speak a word. His silence gave away the answer that that's what our next move is. An awkward silence fell over us. I cleared my throat to break it as it was really making me uncomfortable

"But before that, Elijah you really need to get cleaned up and changing of clothes in absolutely necessary. It's more important than dealing with Klaus right now" Elijah smirked at me and looked at Jonas

"May I have some clothes please?" Jonas nodded and led Elijah inside.

Elijah came back redressed in a black suit and a white shirt with a nice hair do of course. I smiled at him and gave him an impressive look "Now that's more like it" Elijah was obviously flattered by my compliment as he smiled back at me

"Let's go shall we? Elena must be waiting for me and I am sure you have a lot of works to do yourself" I nodded and we both got out of the house. We were using Jonas's car for the day. I will come back to Jonas once I drove Elijah to where Elena asked him to meet her. I need Jonas to free Katherine from Ric's apartment. Elijah was drinking from blood bag silently sitting next to me in the passenger seat while I drove the car quietly myself. He was looking at me with concern for a while since we got in the car but I didn't ask him anything

"Are you sure you are ready to deal with Klaus so soon?" I took a deep breath

"I will never be ready for that Elijah, I just have to do it... when the right time comes and it's obviously the high time for it. I can't back out now" Elijah stared at me for a while more

"What if he kills you right away? Before you could strike the deal with him. He is not very patience and very impulsive sometimes" I sighed heavily

"Then I really need you to pray for me Elijah. Let's just hope for the best. But I have a feeling that he won't kill me right away. I will give him a reason not to" Elijah gave me a knowing look with a smile "Which will be threatening to wake up our father, I guess" I nodded to him

"Hopefully I wouldn't have to threat him at all" Elijah shook his head

"I wouldn't hope for that" I sighed knowing how very correct he is. Klaus would never agree with the deal if I won't threaten him properly. Elijah looked at me with thankful eyes suddenly

"Thank you Jacqueline for doing this. I know you could take him down with your witch friend's help right away without my help but still you are doing this for me. I am very thankful to you for that" I smiled back at him

"I promised you your family Elijah, didn't I? I will make sure that you can spend the rest of the eternity together with your family and not be alone anymore" and that's exactly why I am gonna have to let Klaus become a hybrid. That's what I am going to make a deal with him. I will let him become a hybrid in exchange for his family, he has to hand them over to Elijah. If he doesn't agree with me I will threaten to kill him right away. So, he would have only two choice whether he agrees with me and becomes a hybrid or die without becoming one. Though even after he becomes this hybrid, with the help of Elijah and Jonas. Bonnie will desiccate him. But that wouldn't be mentioned in the deal of course. And Klaus can never know about the blood line thing then he would get an upper hand on us.

That's had been the plan all along. That's what Elijah and I planned to do. I will offer Klaus an opportunity to become a hybrid and in return he will have to give Elijah his family back. If he agrees without any trouble then it's good for all of us but if he doesn't agree easily then I will threaten to release Mikael and then Klaus would have no choice but to do as I say. Because he knows it very well that even if he becomes a hybrid his father can still kill him. Then once Elijah would get back the dagger-ed body of his siblings, Klaus will be put in sleep for a long time. Elijah glanced at me determinedly

"And I will make sure Klaus stays in a coffin for as long as your friends and families are living, just like I promised you" I nodded to him trusting him completely. That's the second part of the deal that I made with Elijah. But it's not a deal anymore with him. It's more like returning the favor I am doing him.

"You are a noble man Elijah, that's why I am trusting you with my life. And believing in you that you would do that for me and keep my friends and family safe for the rest of their lives from Klaus or any other danger" suddenly Elijah looked away from me as if angry at me. It got me really confused

"Whether we succeed or not you have decided the same fate for yourself. Either way you will die in this" I understood then that he was mad because he was upset. And he was upset because he cared. He cared for me. We spent such short time together but still we cared about each other in a strange way. I took a deep breath to ease my own sadness

"I would like to die succeeding Elijah. And you have to help me in every step, like you promised me" Elijah looked at me with intense eyes now filled with concern and care and may be something more as well.

"Why can't you just live? Why do you have to die in the end?" I just gave him a small sad smile. He was really worried about me. I guess I did bond with this original very strongly. I stopped the car as we reached our destination. I looked at him with a small smile

"I died Elijah, remember. I killed myself. I don't belong here anymore. I should be buried in the graveyard right now" I tried to make him see the reasons

"Yes, but you are here now, you are very much alive. You can live" Elijah insisted on me but I shook my head "But I shouldn't Elijah" he shook his head to himself sighing heavily. I just hope that he won't let his emotions come in the way when I would need him to be cruel and inhuman and let me die peacefully. Elijah got ready to get out of the car

"Don't forget to collect Elena's blood. And did you manage a vampire yet?" I asked him. He was supposed to find a mean evil worth killing vampire for the ritual.

"That's already done. I just need to get blood from Elena" I nodded and he got out finally. I started driving back to Jonas.

Elijah must be thinking that I am being stubborn and trying to be martyr. But no one knows, not even Elijah who knew most of the things about my plans. But he doesn't know that secret. Elijah didn't know about three things yet. One that Klaus killed his mother with his own hands. And Ester never wanted any of the things we are doing and wanted them all dead and free the world from vampires forever. Two, I am from another world and they are all a TV show characters in my world. And three is that if I refused to die in the end and not leave this world after my work here is done, then everyone who is living right now but supposed to be dead at the moment, like Pearl, Anna, Harper, Mason, Carter, Lexi and many others who didn't die because of me this time, they will eventually die again if I stay here when my time to leave will come. My presence here would be fatal to everyone then. Even to them who survived in the show till the end. And I can't let that happen, not ever. That's why it's essential for me to die in the end. That's why my heart will stop beating with Klaus's end.

**Third Person's POV**

"Elena he is an original, you can't trust him like this. And we killed him remember, he is against us now" Stefan was like yelling at Elena for resurrecting Elijah and let him go. And more over she was getting ready to go out and meet him

"Klaus came into the school today and compelled someone to ask me to save the last dance for him. Do you know what that means? He is watching us and we have no idea where he is right now or how he looks like? We have nothing to kill him. If anyone can give us any solution right now that's Elijah, Stefan. You have got to trust me in this" Elena tried to reason with him. Stefan finally gave in after some more arguments but was definitely not happy about it

"We have to go to the dance tonight to find him and take him down" stated Damon sighing heavily. He was in a bad mood since morning. He didn't hear a word from Jacq and he was worried as hell. And he was angry as well because he could do nothing but sit around and wait for her to come back

"But we don't know how to take him down Damon, that's why I need to talk to Elijah and ask him for help. Bonnie failed to connect with the witches but may be the martin warlocks can. They would do it if Elijah asks them to do. Wasn't that their first plan?" Damon found logic in it but didn't say it out loud because he doubt Elijah would do anything at all to help them now. They did kill him right?

"Fine Elena if that's what you want to do then I won't stop you" said Stefan sighing, not liking the idea a bit

"Thank you Stefan"

Right then the boarding house door opened and Ric entered the house. No one knew that at the moments it's not Alaric but Klaus residing in his body. And as Klaus is using a human body he doesn't need to be invited in by Elena to enter the house.

"I am sorry I am late" said Ric and walked inside closing the door behind him

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" Damon blurted right away. Ric pretended to be shocked and surprised even though inwardly he was smirking

"So, we find him and what? What's your plan of attack?" asked Ric wanting to know what they had planned for Klaus means him. Stefan and Damon sighed heavily

"We have no plan. We can't attack him tonight but it won't hurt to see his face tonight" said Damon smugly

"We don't have any plan yet. But I am sure Elijah would come up with something" spoke up Elena. Ric seemed to froze on the spot means Klaus froze on the spot

"What?" he asked not believing what he just heard

"Elena pulled the dagger out of Elijah, he is back to life now" informed Stefan hesitatingly but Klaus was tensed and angry

"What? Why would you do that? He will kill me... I mean he will kill us all now. We killed him remember?" burst out Ric which seemed odd to the three of them. Ric doesn't act like that usually. He is more calm and collected than any of them.

"We don't have any other choice Ric, we have to take that risk. But Elijah is our only answer against Klaus right now. And I don't think he will kill us. He wants Klaus dead himself. I just need to talk to him and ask him to help us again" Elena tried to reason with Ric not knowing his real fears. Elijah will never let him live through the ritual. He will do anything to stop him from becoming a true hybrid. He needs to do something to get rid of him before the full moon

"Where is the dagger?" Ric asked Elena and she took a guilty deep breath

"I handed it over to Elijah, to prove myself trustworthy" Klaus wanted to rip apart Elena at the moment. Only if she wasn't the doppelganger, he would have really done that. Klaus wanted to shout in frustration but that would give him away, and in this human body he shouldn't face two vampires right now. Not that it would matter much, he could always find another nice body

"You shouldn't have done that" Alaric only said that coldly and went silent. Damon and Stefan was quite surprised to see Ric mad at Elena above all people. But they didn't put much thought to it. They thought Ric must be just freaked out because it's him who dagger-ed Elijah at the dinner. They had no idea what was going through Ric's mind at the moment. Klaus needs to talk to Maddox right away and find some solution about putting down Elijah. Now that he doesn't even possess the dagger anymore to kill Elijah, only magic could perhaps help him at this moment. Thinking of that Klaus made his way back to the apartment of the pathetic history teacher. His whole plan his ruined now. He couldn't show up at the dance now, Elijah would definitely be there. He wanted to reveal himself to his precious doppelganger tonight and properly introduce himself to her but that's not gonna happen so soon now because it's better that no one knows that Klaus is in Alaric's body right now. Klaus hates it when his plans are jeopardized. And this time it's messed up big times.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Elijah will help keep Elena occupied with histories once she comes to meet him and Stefan would worry about her and Damon would be thinking about where I am and what I am doing at the moment? I can't go back to them, not until I finish my works at least. Because once I will go back to them, to Damon, he would never let me go again. And I can't afford them to stop me from doing things right now. I drove up to Matt's house. Thankfully he was home alone. Matt was surprised to see me

"Jacq, what are you doing here?" he asked confused to see me at his door steps

"Matt, I need your help" I breathed out. He frowned at me "With what?"

"How good are you at shooting?"

Half an hour later I knocked at Ric's apartment. And guess who opened the door, Klaus's trusty warlock Maddox. Katherine must be still inside, stabbing herself. Maddox frowned at me but I flashed him a bright smile

"I am here to see Mr. Saltzman please. I am his student" he gave me a cold look as he heard that

"He is not here, must be at school right now" he began to close the door but I blocked it with my hands

"Mr. Saltzman is not at school. I am coming from there. Can I please wait inside for him to come? I got horrible grades in history in recent test paper and I really need to talk to him. It's a matter of life and death for me" Maddox sneered at me dangerously

"Listen kid, he is not here, leave right now" I pouted my lips and my eyes become sad immediately

"Why are you being rude to me? You have any idea how important it is for a student to have good grades in exams. Please I won't bother you much, just let me wait for Mr. Saltzman to come" I pleaded with him. Maddox glared at me furiously obviously I was pissing him off.

"Fine come inside" he opened the door for me. He would definitely do something with me after taking me inside. I stepped inside the door but stopped going further, blocking the door way and pushing the door wide open

"Would you mind if my friend comes in too?" I asked him politely making him frown at me. I quickly sat down and Maddox was shot with three syringe full of drugs that knocked him out right away. I looked back at Matt who stood with the rifle in hands not far away from us.

"Nice shot" he sighed in relieve and walked up to me and looked at Maddox's unconscious body. I had to ask Matt to do this because well Alaric is not available right now. And Maddox would have sensed someone supernatural from miles away. I needed an element of surprise to take down Maddox. He is quite a powerful warlock obviously otherwise Klaus wouldn't be keeping him around. Matt and I carried his heavy body to the crouch with difficulties and dropped him there. But suddenly Matt yelped

"Elena" I looked at him to find his eyes wide like plates and a shocked look on his face. I looked back the way he was looking and found Katherine sitting on the chair and her legs covered in her own blood as she was stabbing herself continuously but she stopped as soon as she saw us.

"That's Katherine Matt, Elena is at the boarding house right now" Matt gaped at her with open mouth

"They look exactly alike, like twins, how is this even possible" Matt obviously didn't remember meeting her before. Katherine rushed to us and looked at Maddox

"Why don't we just kill him? It's not safe to keep him alive" stated Katherine but I shook my head

"Klaus needs him to get out of Ric's body remember? You have to get out before Klaus comes here" I said to her looking at the time. Klaus would arrive here any moment now

"I can't get out. He put a spell on the door" I pulled out my cell phone and called Jonas and asked him to come here at the apartment. He was waiting across the street in the car

"Don't worry, Jonas is coming to lift off the spell" Katherine nodded to that "What do you want me to do after I get out of here?" she asked

"First drop Matt off his home and compel him to forget what he did. Then inform Damon and Stefan about Klaus being in Ric's body so that they wouldn't further share information with Ric. And don't say a word about me" she nodded but asked me again "What you are gonna do now?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I am gonna wait here for Klaus to come. No one has given him a proper welcome in Mystic Falls yet" Katherine gaped at me hearing that

"Are you crazy? He is going to kill you in a blink" I shook my head "Not with Ric's body, he can't kill me in a blink"

Jonas already lifted off the spell for Katherine to get out but she kept insisting on me to come with her.

"Katherine I will be fine. Just take care of the men we love" there was no point arguing with me so she stopped asking

"If I am still alive by the end of the day, then I will meet you at the decade dance tonight" Katherine nodded and got out dragging Matt with her. I checked Maddox, he isn't gonna wake up anytime soon. It's finally time that I meet with Klaus. I am sure it's going to be a very long exciting meeting. Sweating palms, wish me luck.

**AN: Okay so that's it for now. Next chapter update at 700 or more reviews. Love, hugs, and kisses**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I am extremely sorry for the late update. I would have done it hours ago but my windows crashed and I had to reinstall it and everything else. But anyways here is another chapter. I hope it's up to your expectation. Honestly I am quite nervous about this chapter. Any ways lets see how it goes for you. And of course thanks to everyone for reviews. They are wonderful as always.  
**

***Bee: You have asked me in the review why Jacqueline has to die. I couldn't send you a PM because it seems you don't have an active account on the site. Anyways, if you have seen final destination films it would be more simple for you and everyone else to understand who got confusion about the idea. For Jacq's presents in the world of TVD many didn't die like they should have. They in a way cheated death. And Jacq knows this that if she stays in their world longer than needed then all those who is living right now but should have been dead would die again because death will come after them eventually. And she can't let that happen. That's why she has to die. But after she would found out about the blood bond between her and Damon, you never know what she would do.  
**

**Chapter 45: Hey Nick**

I have been waiting for Klaus to come back for fifteen minutes now. And I am already getting bored. So, I found myself the same bourbon bottle from the cupboard that Katherine found for herself in the show and turned on the stereo in full volume. Then started dancing around with the music while taking small sips from the bottle, careful not to get drunk. But to feel a bit relaxed. Obviously I didn't hear the door open or close again and I definitely didn't notice someone standing in the room with bewildering expression on the face. Not until the music suddenly stopped playing and I opened my eyes and turned to look around. There Alaric or Klaus at the moment was standing in the room looking equally clueless and confused and shocked. I smiled brightly at him

"Hey, you came finally. I was waiting for you for quite some time now. How was your day?" I asked as if we were acquaintance with each other our whole lives. Klaus glanced at Maddox's lying body on the crouch and looked around for Katherine but didn't find her any where in the room. I knew what he had in his mind, what he wanted to know so I spoke up before he could ask anything

"Katherine is not here, you obviously figured that out already and don't worry about Maddox, he will be up in the morning, I guess" he frowned at me angrily now

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked me with a calm pissed off voice. He is obviously trying to keep himself from bursting. And he definitely knew who I am so he didn't bother to ask that.

"I came here to talk to you. But first let me introduce ourselves. I am Jacqueline Gilbert, younger sister of your precious doppelganger. And you are Klaus, Nikolaus Michelson. Elijah's older, obnoxious, impulsive, vile and cruel hybrid with a curse brother. Did I get that right?" I asked with a smirk. Alaric-Klaus approached me dangerously. He was shocked yes, but he was completely pissed off and mad at the moment as well

"How do you know about me?" he asked gripping my throat and shoving me up against the wall, threatening to choke the life out of me. But I didn't falter at his move nor got scared and moreover smirked at him even though my lungs were screaming for me to breath

"I am friends with Elijah" even though it was hard for me to speak a word or make a single noise at the moment but I still managed to speak up clearly and fearlessly. Klaus left my throat after a while thinking of something but didn't move away from me and hovered over me dangerously

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously but his temper was still there very fresh and boiling.

"I am here to make a deal with you on behalf of Elijah" I stated to him getting to the real business without wasting any time. He frowned at me confusedly then looked at me as if I have gone crazy and speaking nonsense

"He sent a human to make a deal with me. Is he out of his mind?" Klaus obviously didn't find any sense in it. But I answered him in one phrase "Nope, he isn't" I shrugged my shoulders at him lamely and went to the kitchen counter. I found a glass and pour some Bourbon in it. Then held it for him

"Why don't you calm yourself down first? We have a lot to talk and I don't want you throwing anger tantrums when I speak" he viciously glared at me but took the glass anyways and gulped down the drink at once. I shook my head to myself and sighed heavily. He obviously is not gonna calm down anytime soon.

"How did Katerina get out?" Klaus asked when he was able to speak again after calming down enough. I walked around the counter and hopped up on it and settled down first

"Elijah's warlock friend helped lifting off the spell from the door and she was on vervain so you could never really compel her" he sneered at me hatefully and again tried to attack me but stopped himself. I am sure it's only because he wanted to know what Elijah has to deal with him. Otherwise I would be dead by now even with him in Alaric's body.

"What does Elijah want?" Klaus growled out at me. And I could only smile at his frustration

"I have to clear somethings between us at first. You must be assuming I am your sworn enemy but the truth is I am not. I am here not only to make a deal with you but also to help you Nick" he looked at me as if I have two heads, four eyes and six hands.

"The name is Klaus" he hissed at me but I shrugged my shoulders at him unfazed by his anger

"I don't like that name, it's old and rusted. I like Nick. Besides wasn't Rebekah used to call you Nick as well? You didn't complain then. So, hey Nick" he obviously figured it out that I must have learned that from Elijah so he didn't bother to ask me how do I know what Rebekah called him. I had also waved my hand at him for once with a cheeky grin that seriously turned him all red due to anger and rage. He closed his eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath to calm down himself. He looked back at me barely under control and my smiling face or smirking face wasn't making it easy for him at all.

"What is the deal?" he asked with shaking voice because he was too mad to talk properly. I could almost feel myself how much he just wished to snap my neck in two or feed on me brutally and kill me tortuously. I sighed to myself

"I am not gonna talk in rounds with you right now as you are already on the edge of insanity. So, for a straight answer to your question, I know you want something, you want to become a hybrid which is why you are here. But Elijah also wants something as well. And you both are standing in each others ways from getting what you want. So Elijah is willing to strike a deal with you. He will let you become a hybrid but in return he wants something from you" Klaus listened to me attentively and he seemed to be calming down a bit too. May be hearing that Elijah is willing to let him become a hybrid made that happen. Klaus and I both knew very well that if Elijah is around it is impossible for him to succeed in the ritual and live through it.

"What does he want?" Klaus asked with seriousness in his voice. I titled my head at him a little with a coy smile "He wants his family back, Nick" I replied him seriously as well. After looking at me for a while he burst out laughing. He was laughing a mock laugh

"Ahh, now I am sure Elijah has gone completely insane" he said that to himself more than to me then he looked at me smugly "Haven't he told you this, I already killed everyone" he smirked evilly at me but got surprised when instead of shock on my face, he saw a cunning smirk as well

"He told me this alright but I told him that you didn't. You haven't really killed your siblings, have you? And you are carrying them with yourself for years now, boxed up with daggers in their chests, waiting for the right moment to awaken them" Klaus was downright gaping at me now with bewildered expression on his face. Though it's Alaric's shocked face at the moment, but I could clearly imagine how Klaus's real face would look like with this expression. And it only made me smirk more

"How do you know?" he gasped out loud. I scratched my cheek with one hand lightly thinking of something to answer to that and I came up with this

"That's not important for you to know Nick. Right now all you need to know is that if you don't make a deal with Elijah, you will never be able to become a hybrid in your eternal life" he glared at me furiously

"Is that so? And how is going to stop me? I am stronger than him, he can't kill me even though he possessed the dagger right now" oh so he already knows that Elijah is back from the dead and roaming around the town with Elena right now. That explained his pissed off look from earlier when he just got here.

"You are right you are stronger than Elijah and he can't kill you with just an old dagger. But he can always kill Elena or turn her into a vampire. And you know what's going to happen if he really does that. Your hope of becoming a hybrid will be over forever because Elena is the last one of Patrova line at the moment. If she is turned or dead the line would end with her. And without a Patrova doppelganger you can never perform the ritual Nick. So if I were you I would have thought very carefully before making a decision"

If I am not wrong Klaus is horrified at the moment. And it's just so hilarious that I couldn't help but grin broadly at his face. He was completely silent for sometime. Then he walked up near me and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon that was on the counter beside me and gulped down some liquid from it like a thirsty beast. I waited for him to finally get a hold on himself and speak up again. He was definitely in deep thoughts. I am sure nothing is going like he planned to and it's driving him crazy. Then after some time he looked at me in the eye and nodded

"Alright, I am willing to make a deal with him. I will reunite him with his family but only after I complete the ritual and become a true hybrid for eternity" I shook my head inwardly when he said the word reunite. I know exactly what he planned to do to reunite Elijah with his family.

"That's great, you really are smart for not wasting any time to make the right decision" he forcefully smiled at me and tried not to make it look evil

"But on a further important note, if you are planning to back stab Elijah but I am sure you are not planning anything like that but still to be on the safe site, if you are planning to do something, I don't know like may be retrieve the dagger from him somehow and drive it through his heart after you become a hybrid or even before that happens, then you should know this my lord that you must not do that or even think about doing it at all" his face became cold again and he stared at me with hard emotionless eyes at the moment. I continued talking though avoiding that look

"Because you have no idea what's going to happen if you do that. You know the minute you betray Elijah, his dear warlock friend would wake up Mikael, your daddy dearest, from his peaceful sleep. And you know even if you will be a hybrid then, he would still be able to kill you. So, please don't waste your brain cells on thinking about getting rid of Elijah, okay" I said with mock concern for him and earned myself a deadly glare but he looked shocked once again

"He would never do that. He would never wake up Mikael because he will kill him as well" I raised my eye brows at him in a questioning manner

"Really that's strange. It's completely different from what I know" I frowned at him with fake confusion "I knew this the whole time that Mikael just wants to kill you, not anyone else. You are not really his son, are you? It wouldn't be a problem for him to end you. But others are his own flesh and blood. He would never hurt them" I guess I cruelly and viciously tapped on his last nerve by saying that. Because the next minute I found myself lying on the counter platform, Alaric-Klaus's hand on my throat again with a bone breaking or should I say neck breaking grip as he held me down. I had no way to breath and he was brutally damaging my vocal cod at the moment. He was enjoying looking at me as I struggled against his hold and tried to breath. He is a bloody murderer, of course he enjoys seeing people suffer to their death. There was no intention of stopping in him. And he was really up to killing me right now. I turned my face to the side and found the bourbon bottle in range on my reach. I quickly grabbed it and hit him with it in his head and the glass bottle broke when collided with his skull and he instantly started to bleed. Alaric-Klaus groaned in pain and left my throat immediately and held onto his own head. Yeah, sometimes that's the best part of being human, we are so easy to hurt. I sat up myself gasping for air and coughing up violently. Klaus was writhing in pain at the moment as well. I looked at his wound and felt relieved because Alaric's body won't die for the hit on his head because it was a very survivable injury. It just saved my life that's it, no serious harm done even though he was bleeding. I found myself a bottle of water and gulped some freezing liquid down my sore at the moment throat. Klaus too was over coming the pain and stopped groaning. Thank god I chose to talk to Klaus while he was in Alaric's body or I would really be dead by now.

"You are a complete douche, you know that? Freaking jerk" I said to him out loud still gasping for air but then took a deep breath to calm my panting down as much as possible

"God, I should have said it the moment I started talking to this a-hole" I said to myself and walked up to him then grabbed his chin with my hand and made him look at me. His face was still scrawling due to the pain

"Listen to me carefully, if you ever do what you just did, again and threaten my life in any way, your precious doppelganger would be drinking blood with hunger before you could even blink. She got vampire blood in her system already and all it will take is just a snap and break of her neck. And your dream will be broken in pieces as well" of course Elena having vampire blood in her system was a huge lie but he wouldn't know that, would he? I walked over to the fridge and found a ice bag. I threw it to Klaus and he immediately pressed it against his head side and sighed in relief of some pain but it still should hurt a lot. Klaus glared at me after his pain was almost gone which took some quality time and care as well. I had helped him cleaning up the wounds even though I am the one who hurt him. When he asked me why was I showing him kindness, I just said it's not him I am showing kindness to, I am worried about my teacher's body. Even though I was feeling bad for Klaus as well but I would never admit it to him. Klaus doesn't do good with kindness, he doesn't understand what it means to be cared at this time. Besides, he did just try to kill me, didn't he? But still I did a careful good job in bandaging up his head. There was a silence between us for a while before Klaus spoke up again

"How do you know Elijah?" he asked avoiding looking at me and acting like an angry child. I sighed heavily

"When he came to Mystic Falls, we just met and got along" he looked up at me now with utter annoying look on his face

"That's it? You just met and got along. You know how stupid that sounds" he stood up from his place and came closer to me with a dangerous look on his face "Tell me the truth, why are you making a deal with me for Elijah?" I felt a bit shiver running down my spine at his gaze on me now but I stood my ground instead of backing away

"Elijah promised me he will protect my family from you if I get him his family back" I answered truthfully because he was looking into my eyes to deeply that he would have known it right away if I lied to him. I know I am a very good liar but sometimes I could get caught too.

"And this is how you planned to get his family for him, by offering me an opportunity of becoming a hybrid in exchange of the whole family. But I think you forgot that by letting me break the hybrid curse on me, you will loose one of your family members, your sister. You do know that she needs to be sacrificed in the ritual, don't you?" I shrugged my shoulders at him

"I believe in the phrase, better one die than many. Beside, Elena is willing to scarifies herself for her family and friends. So, I don't think she would mind it much if I make a deal of her life with death" of course I would never let anything happen to Elena. But I didn't want Klaus to know it yet that he needs Elena alive more than anyone else if he wants to make his dream comes true. I need some leverage against Klaus as well. My strongest one is the blood line fact. I will be doomed if he finds out about it. Because as long as he fears death, I can control him. But once he would learn that I am incapable of killing him for the sake of the people I love than it's him who is going to control me. And I would die before I let that happen. Klaus went silent again but then he looked at me with a smirk

"You know what I think you are bluffing. You are bluffing this whole thing. You are lying about letting your sister die or releasing Micheal. Elijah would never wake him up no matter how much he hates me. You are just playing me" Klaus said confidently and got his cool composure back. I rolled my eyes inwardly but crossed my arms and gave him a cold stare

"Underestimation, one of the things I despise with a passion. But I don't blame you, well not this time at least. You don't really know me, do you?" I said with my own confident voice

"So, you think I am just playing you. Fine, lets think that. Lets believe that what ever I said I will do or what ever I said Elijah will do to you is a huge lie. But tell me something will I be still lying if I tell Elijah that Micheal never killed Ester, their mother and your mother as well" Klaus's eyes went visibly wide and I toned up my voice

"That's why Elijah and your other siblings hate Michael so much , don't they? They think he killed their mother" I smiled at him this time seeing his horrified face "Tell me Nick, will I be still lying if I tell him this that it wasn't their father but their dear brother Nikolaus who killed their mother by ripping her heart out of her chest" I cocked my head at him observing his expression carefully. What could be more satisfying than to see a thousand years old original vampire werewolf hybrid looking at you with fear? What an amazing feeling!

"How do you know this?" asked Klaus frightfully but I rolled my eyes at him

"How many times you are going to ask me that? I told you it's not important for you to know. But-" I took a deep breath "You must know that if Elijah learns of this truth, he wouldn't care about making a deal with you anymore and release Micheal right away and he will kill you by tearing you off limb from limb" Klaus gulped and we kept looking at each other for some time and was in a heated staring contest then he opened his mouth again

"Why didn't you tell him this yet?" I didn't expect him to ask this but I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"He already hates you enough, I didn't want to add one more reason to his list. Besides, turning two brothers against each other is least of my interest. But if you still think that I am lying and just playing you and you are completely safe, go ahead and believe that. I will be more than happy to prove you wrong" I said sweetly and gave him a friendly threat but that was enough though.

"Fine, you can have it your way then. But I am not giving up Elijah our family until I become a hybrid first" I nodded to that

"You have your witch and the moonstone. I have your vampire already, werewolf would be arranged shortly and the doppelganger is willingly ready in the wings. We just need to wait for the full moon" Klaus nodded to that coldly

"We have a deal then. I will take Elijah to his family afterwards I become a hybrid right away"

"Yeah we do have a deal now" I know it won't be that easy and he must be planning something evil even at this very moment but I spoke up breaking my train of thoughts.

"You would want to get out of this body now. Katherine must have already informed everyone about your being in Alaric's body. Sorry but you can't have the fun anymore" he nodded with a sneer on his face

"Greta will be here by tomorrow. I have to stay in this body until then" I nodded and said "Right! But we better leave this place immediately. Certain people could come here looking for you. And I don't want you any where near them or them anywhere near you. And from now on consider me as your shadow. I won't be leaving your side until our deal is completely done" he did glare at me hatefully but said

"Fine" well more like snapped at me but I was okay with it

"By the way I have to go to the decade dance tonight, and as I am not gonna let you out of my sight, we both have to go there together, besides you wanted to do a grand entry in everyone's life, didn't you, Nick? I think I will allow you that for this time. It will be fun" Klaus forced a bitter smile at me. I wanted to go because if I don't then Katherine would think I am dead. But I don't want to meet anyone else. Because then I would have to go back to them but it's really important that I stick with Klaus right now.

"Of course it will be fun dear. But I would really appreciate if you not call me Nick anymore" he said fake charmingly and I scoffed at him

"And call you what Klaus-the evil hybrid? I don't think so" his lips formed a thin line of annoyance and mine curved up in a victorious smile. Things are definitely gonna be more fun

**Third Person's POV**

After dropping Matt off at his house Katherine made her way up to the boarding house to inform the Salvatore brothers about Klaus. She thought she would sneak in like she always does as the door was open. But this time she couldn't enter

"What the hell?" she tried again but she just couldn't. Katherine sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She needed to clean up and change clothes as her legs were still covered in her own blood strains. She was feeling dirty and was starving like hell. She needs to feed right now. But something must have happened while she was enjoying her time with Alaric-Klaus.

"Stefan" she yelled because she didn't have a cell phone on her to call him "Damon" she called for Damon too but no one was coming out. She sighed frustratingly and considered leaving but the brothers appeared at the door finally with confused faces and narrowed eyes

"Why the hell I can't get in?" Katherine asked before they could open their mouths

"Elena owns the house now and she apparently didn't invite you in" Katherine rolled her eyes. Damon crossed his arms over his chest

"What are you doing here? Hoping you would be dead by now" said Damon but he didn't really hoped for her to end up dead. He just thought she would die and it would be a lie if he says that he didn't feel a bit sorry for her at the thought of her dying. But Damon would never say that in this life time. Katherine being Katherine she pouted at him

"Why Damon? Aren't you happy to see me alive?" Damon glared at her and said "No" Stefan rolled his eyes at the two of them and noticed her blood covered legs before Damon could

"What happened to you?" asked Stefan almost with concern in his voice that Katherine didn't miss to notice and it filled her heart with happiness at the moment. But she had to ruin the moment of happiness for her. And went on bitchy and smirked at him

"Aww Stefan nice you see you still care" Stefan rolled his eyes at her but didn't retort back like he wanted to and should have. Katherine went serious again

"Now please call little miss sunshine and invite me in. I have got some important news for you guys" Damon glared at her unnecessarily

"She is not here. Why don't you just give us the news from outside the house and leave?" Katherine put her hands on the door frame and leaned in near them as much as she could

"I have been stabbing myself for hours, I am starving right now. So, if you want to know what Klaus is up to then I suggest you do something fast to make me comfortable enough to give you the information" Damon glared at her hatefully and Stefan just frowned. Katherine's eyes flickered inside and saw Rose standing there not so far from them. She couldn't help but smirk

"Who we have here?" Rose walked up near them and obviously glared at Katherine more hatefully than Damon but Katherine ignored that

"So, nice to meet you again Rose. I really wasn't expecting to see your face ever again but I am glad nonetheless" Katherine said fake sweetly that enraged Rose more but she stayed put and just glared at her more. But she would have probably attacked her if Damon wasn't having an arm wrapped around her shoulder at the moment. Katherine rolled her eyes at her saying "Rude" dramatically then looked at Stefan

"Would you please hurry up? I am not gonna stand here the whole day. And if I leave now you would never find out what Klaus is planning to do" Stefan didn't waste any time and called Elena to come back

"Elena is on her way" announced Stefan to the others

Half an hour later everyone including Elena was in the boarding house living room. Katherine was drinking from the blood bag and everyone was impatiently waiting for her to talk

"Would you speak up already?" Damon snapped at her and she threw a glare at him in return

"Did you guys meet Alaric today, your history teacher come vampire hunter?" everyone frowned in confusion when she asked that

"Yes, but what does it have to do anything with Klaus?" asked Elena with a bitter voice. Katherine just smirked at her

"Then you have already met Klaus" Elena choked on her own breath and others were shocked to hear that "What?" Rose gasped at her

"You mean to say Alaric is Klaus" asked Stefan horrified

"At the moment yes, Klaus has taken over Alaric's body to blend in with you, keep an eye on you and get information out of you" Elena gaped at her

"He can do that?" asked Elena still not believing what she just heard. That's why Ric was so mad when he heard she pulled the dagger out of Elijah. Because it wasn't Ric, it was Klaus.

"With his witches help, sure" said Katherine with a shrug of her shoulders. Rose frowned at her then "You were in Klaus's clutches right. How did you escaped him so easily?" Katherine had to smile at the thought of how Jacq so easily rescued her. Otherwise Klaus would still be screwing her up. But she was worried about her now. And praying to see Jacq at the dance tonight. She shouldn't have left her with Klaus like that but she did insist as much as she could. But a stubborn Jacq is impossible to pursue. And it's still true that if a situation comes where Katherine has to choose between her life and Jacq's then she would easily say 'better you die than I'. But Katherine doesn't need to worry about Jacq finding out that truth. She already knows this very well that Katherine would do that with out a second thought. And perhaps that's why Katherine cared about that stubborn and difficult girl more than she should. Katherine quickly converted the smile into a smirk before anyone could notice.

"I have been successfully running from Klaus for five hundred years now. I escaped him as a human once, don't you think I would know how to escape him as a vampire more easily" Damon and Stefan felt like she is lying big times but didn't say anything against it. Elena sighed at that believing it

"What's his next move?" asked Elena worriedly

"Klaus is going to show up in the decade dance tonight. Probably to have a dance with his precious doppelganger" Stefan glared at her for saying this

"He won't get anywhere near Elena" said Stefan with gritting jaws that made Katherine roll her eyes

"Oh please right now she is the most safest person in the world. Klaus will never hurt her, well at least until the ritual. More over he would protect her from any harm himself. So stop being protective of her for the time being Stefan" both Elena and Stefan glared at her for blunting the truth out so easily. But Katherine was jealous a bit and couldn't help it.

"So now what?" asked Rose

"We will go to the dance tonight" spoke up Elena making Stefan and Damon yell her "What?"

Elena told them what she learned from Elijah in the meanwhile. About Klaus being a hybrid and about the real curse on the moonstone and what she and Elijah planned to do

"So, Klaus can be killed by the dagger as well" asked Stefan and Elena nodded

"Until he breaks the curse and become a hybrid, yes he can be killed too but it will be dagger dead only" Damon clapped his hands

"Perfect, we will go to the dance tonight, lure him out of the crowd then dagger him. I mean it's four of us, Me, Stefan, Rose and your Elijah dude. Even vampire barbie can help a bit if we need it. I don't think so Klaus is that strong to fight against all of us alone" they were suddenly so excited about the plan. But only Katherine rolled her eyes. How come Jacq is related with these bunch of idiots?

"Aren't we forgetting something here?" asked Katherine getting everyone's attention back

"What?" asked Damon boringly and Katherine smiled bitter sweetly at him

"Klaus is possessing Alaric's body right now and he is not leaving it anytime soon knowing Elijah is out. If you do something now, you will only kill Alaric and Klaus could easily posses someone else's body. Your idea of killing him with the dagger won't work until he is in his own body again" everyone's face fell again hearing that

"Then we shouldn't go to the dance tonight" said Rose but Katherine shrugged her shoulders to herself

"That's up to you, I have to go anyways" Damon frowned at her "And why is that? You want to go back to Klaus again?" he asked seriously

"Nope I just feel like having fun tonight and what could be more interesting than the decade dance" Damon narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously

"Tell us something, you betrayed us by siding with Isobel and ran away with the moonstone. It did land you with Klaus but now that you escaped from him why did you came back for helping us? Why didn't you just took off from Mystic Falls like the selfish bitch you really are?" Katherine was silent for a moment which confused all of them. She didn't know what to tell them. She didn't know how to be sarcastic and bitchy this time.

"I didn't betray you this time" Katherine decided to say the truth "I knew that Klaus wanted me and I purposefully let myself be trapped so that I could get close to him and find out what he is up to. And admit it you would have never known that he is inside Alaric's body if I hadn't told you and you would still be happily sharing all your information with him" she sighed a little. Katherine tried to be a little sarcastic but decided against it

"I told you I am gonna help you kill Klaus and I didn't lie when I said that. I want him dead more than any of you. And I found hope for the first time of getting it done. So, no matter how much of a selfish bitch I am, I am gonna stick around for a while and help you. I am not gonna run anymore. It's time that I face him" Katherine stormed out of the room saying that, leaving everyone stunt behind her. Damon couldn't help but think Katherine acted quite like Jacq at the moment. He still finds it difficult to digest the idea that Katherine and Jacq actually are kind of friends. He has no idea how the hell that happened. But Katherine was changing, may be only a slight amount but anyone with keen eyes could tell that the change is there.

"I think we all should go to the dance" spoke up Elena earning weird glances from others but she continued "It's possible that he wouldn't even show up knowing Elijah is alive now. We shouldn't miss having fun as well" Stefan interjected immediately "It's too risky Elena"

"She is right, we should go. We can't kill him now but may be we can talk to him. Find out what he planned to do. Besides, I want to know what Katherine's up to" everyone eventually agreed.

"I have to go back to Elijah and tell him about Klaus possessing Ric's body. We have to change our plans" only if Elena knew that Elijah never meant to do what he planned to do with her. Just like Jacq, said. He was just keeping her busy. Elijah was looking for an opportunity to draw blood from Elena that they would need at the ritual. He would need to do it before the full moon. This time everything needs to go as planned. One mistake could change everything for everyone.

**AN: So this is it guys? I hope you enjoyed it. Next update when it crosses 750 reviews LOL. And the next chap got lemons between Jacq and Damon. So hurry up and review guys. Love you all**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Warning: lemons, rated M, graphics sex scene. If you don't like lemons just skip that part.  
**

**So guys this is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one as well. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 46: The Decade Dance  
**

Klaus and I moved out from Ric's apartment and found another place to stay in before the dance because I was sure Damon would check out Ric's apartment once he will learn that Klaus is possessing his body. It was a common ordinary house but no one seemed to live there. Maddox was still unconscious lying on the unmade bed this time. I was getting ready for the dance and so was Klaus in another room. We even had shopped for the dance tonight in the meantime. And I have to admit Klaus is not such an awful company as I thought he would be. Because he was for some unknown reason trying to get along with me. I wore a black gown type dress that length from my underarms and reached my feet and covered my body up completely but bared my shoulders and collar bones perfectly. I found the dress in a small boutique but it was perfect for the evening. I didn't bother much with my hair and just left them open. Damon's heart was hanging from my neck and looking perfectly beautiful with my dress and I got Mason's bracelet on too. When I got out Alaric-Klaus was already ready in rich black suit. Thank god he is in Ric's body right now otherwise Klaus and I would be looking like a couple tonight.

"Let's go shall we?" I asked casually but he smirked at me

"You are looking ravishing sweetheart" I was kind of grossed because even though it's Klaus complimenting me but it's coming from Ric's mouth after all. And I didn't hide my disgust to him

"I would be less disgusted if you had said that with your own mouth and not my teacher's" Klaus just laughed out loud in a evil way. Well he is kind of evil so he can't laugh like common folks now can he? I shook my head at him

"We are getting late Nick" he did scrawl at me hearing that name but didn't say anything about it and just nodded. We went to the dance. People had already created a huge crowd in the place. I was holding Ric's arm as we walked in the crowd so that we won't get separated.

"I don't think we should walk together like this. Your friends would freak out thinking you are having a fling with your teacher" Klaus smirked as he said that. I threw a glare at him but let go of his arm any ways but keep walking with him. Katherine just needs to see me alive that's it. I am not leaving Klaus alone and give him a chance to do something bad. Klaus rolled his eyes at me

"You don't need to guard me like this, you know? I promised you that I will behave until our deal is done" I scoffed at that

"And you expect me to believe you. You might haven't met you before but I have met many like you" I stated straight away making him roll his eyes at me again

"Oh come on, I deserve a chance to prove myself trustworthy, don't I?" he pleaded with me. I looked into his eyes and shook my head

"Nope, I already know that you are anything but trustworthy and giving you a chance to prove yourself one would make me an idiot and I am not one. So, no. No chance for you" I knew he was just trying to get away from me. He probably planned to do something but couldn't do it because of me. Klaus sighed heavily because he found it quite difficult to pursue me.

"Look I just want to go and say hello to your friends. You promised me a grand entrance in their lives, didn't you? If I am out of my line, you can get Elijah to dagger me" I sighed in frustration. He wouldn't stop annoying me about it until I let him go

"Fine, but I will be keeping my eyes on you. One wrong move and I will seriously get Elijah to dagger you" he nodded happily and walked away from me. I looked around for Katherine among the people.

"Looking for me" spoke a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and found Katherine standing here, looking gorgeous in a silver and black dress. I walked up to her and we wrapped our arms around each other as we hugged. We pulled away and she checked me out with a smirk on her lips

"You are looking sexy tonight. Don't tell me you are planning on seducing Klaus after the party" I crunched up my face in disgust.

"Eww Katherine, he is in Ric's body. It will give me a nightmare to even think about it" Katherine laughed out loud but then sighed and looked at me kind of intensely

"I am glad to see you alive but surprised as well. How are you even living? I thought he would kill you the moment he is going to see you in the apartment with an unconscious Maddox" I sighed heavily thinking of the moment when I was being strangled to death

"It's a long story" Katherine nodded

"What are you planning to do now? The others have no plan against Klaus yet" I think it's time that Katherine should know that we are not really planning on killing Klaus but desiccate him.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you about something" we went to a deserted place and Katherine patiently waited for me to start talking. I took a deep breath

"You probably figured out by now that Bonnie succeeded in connecting with the witches" Katherine nodded "Yes, since you are keeping her safe and away from everyone" she took a deep breath

"So, she is our secret weapon against Klaus. When did you plan to attack him? After he would get back to his own body?" asked Katherine at once. I could tell she was really eager to get rid of Klaus. She wanted to get over with it once and for all. I took a deep breath calmly

"Yes, Bonnie is our secret weapon Katherine but we are not gonna attack Klaus" she frowned in confusion at me "What?" I started to explain her the blood line thing and what Bonnie and I had planned to do. Katherine was pacing at the moment

"I can't believe you are telling me this now. And why do we have to wait until he is a hybrid. It will make him stronger and it will be more difficult for us to take him down" Katherine has a right to be pissed off at me right now and I am thankful that she isn't seeing it as a betrayal.

"I won't be able to get Elijah his family back if I not let Klaus complete the ritual and break the curse on him" Bonnie doesn't know about my deal with Elijah. She doesn't trust him so I didn't bother to tell her about it. But I didn't or couldn't hide it from Katherine. She only sighed heavily

"Wow, you have all planned out, don't you? You have a vampire, You got Mason on werewolf search and you got Elijah to get doppelganger blood. You really know what you are doing" I curt my head at her. I also told her that killing Elena is not essential for the ritual, it's actually a trick of the witch to stop Klaus from making his own species. Not that she cared about Elena's life or death. But still I told her.

"Why didn't you tell Klaus about Elena?" asked Katherine

"Because I need him to count on me for luring Elena out of Salvatore den. Klaus doesn't trust me and I don't want him to either but I don't want to give him any option but to count on me for his succession in the ritual. At least until the last moment" Katherine breathed out a deep sigh with her mouth

"You are playing with fire and big times this time" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded

"But now that you know the truth I want you to play with fire a little as well. I want you to keep an eye on Klaus as much as possible from a certain distance of course. He is up to something and I want to know what" Katherine nodded and smirked "Aye aye captain" and she salute me jokingly. I laughed at her comedy role and shook my head. We went back inside and both of us were focusing on Alaric-Klaus. He was dancing around with the students, compelling them to dance with him. My eyes fell on Damon and Rose dancing together. And I thought it's a high school decade dance. I sighed to myself. I have missed Damon a lot even though we were apart only for two and a half days now. I spotted Elena and Stefan, Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy and Anna, even Matt with Amy as well. They were dancing but except for Matt and Amy everyone else were looking tensed because obviously they all know now that Klaus is in the same room with them in Ric's body. Klaus had already played a special song for Elena as a special dedication. And he was glancing at her now and then. Damon however looked careless about the whole situation. For him I was still out of town with Bonnie. And it's better he keeps thinking that.

The way he and Rose were dancing and moving, I couldn't help but envy Rose at the moment. I wish I could dance in her place right now. But duty calls first. I tried to but couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Damon. Besides Katherine is keeping an eye on Klaus for me so it won't hurt if I ogle Damon for a while. I mean what damage could staring do, right? But I was wrong, it can screw up things completely because Damon was now looking at me straight. I kind of panicked and had no idea what to do. I shouldn't be staring at him, he must have felt my gaze on him. I quickly got out of the crowd and walked out of the room. I need to hide somewhere. May be he would think he imagined me if he doesn't see me again. I hid in an empty dark class room. I was leaning against the wall but didn't dare to make a single noise. I had even stopped breathing for a while. Almost ten minutes later when no one came looking for me, I sighed in relief. May be he is really thinking that he imagined me and never came after me or I successfully loose him because he would have found me by now. I walked up to the classroom window wanting to see what is going on outside. But as I looked out I saw nothing but parked cars. I was about to turn away from the window and walk out of the room when the light of the class room suddenly turned on making me jump, startled. I looked at the doorway and found Damon standing there. A low gasp escaped my lips as he approached me like a predator. I was already out of space for backing out. Damon stood right in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest

"Why are you hiding from me?" he asked in not so friendly voice but enraged calm voice. He even sounded offended to me. I gulped down my nervousness that suddenly I started to feel. I opened my mouth then closed it again because honest I didn't have any answer to that question. And the one that I had, I can't really tell him that

"What are you up to?" he asked accusingly. I lowered my eyes and face from him as if feeling guilty for getting caught and shook my head "Nothing" he sucked in a short breath to sooth his temper

"Where is Bonnie?" he asked

"Out of town" I replied shortly still not meeting his gaze. But he was boring his eyes on me "When did you come back?" he asked calmly even though I know he was boiling from inside

"A while ago" I again replied shortly. He grabbed my chin suddenly and made me look at him "Now tell me why were you hiding from me? Why didn't you come straight to me when you came back?" he asked forcefully and this time he won't take the silent answer from me. I gulped again and opened my mouth to answer the question

"I knew, you would be angry at me for going with Bonnie like that. I just didn't want to face you right now" I lied with smooth unshaken voice that no one would doubt. Damon started to slowly stroke my cheek with his thumb, caressing it lightly

"My princess, when you are going to realize that I can see right through your lies" I was kind of taken aback and blinked at him couple of times. He leaned in closer to my lips and brushed his own lips against mine making me shiver successfully

"What are you up to, tell me?" he didn't ask but demanded to know in a whisper against my lips. I pulled away from his soft sinful lips and said strongly "I can't"

Saying that I started to walk away from him and he stood still for some time, shocked that I so bluntly refused to answer him when I was actually very nervous when I first saw him in the room. But I couldn't walk far because Damon stood in my way in a blink

"Why not?" he asked looking at me with wide eyes that was trying to have a look in my mind but thankfully failing to do so

"Damon you promised me not to ask me about things that I want to keep a secret from you" he narrowed his eyes at me then

"You broke your part of promise already, so I am breaking mine now" yes that's true I promised him not to anger him but I have been doing that constantly nowadays. But I am still not telling him a thing

"Damon for the sake of the respect of secrecy, don't ask me anything right now. It will be nothing but waste of our time, I am not gonna tell you anything" I said strongly and we stared hard at each other for some time refused to even blink. Then Damon grabbed my forearm and started dragging me outside of the class room. I tried to free my hand from his grip but couldn't. I tried to talk to him, asked him what the hell he was doing but he didn't say a word. And before I knew it I was in the car with him and Damon was driving and taking us somewhere

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked pissed off extremely because we were out of Mystic Falls now and I had no idea where he was taking me. But he didn't speak up a word and kept looking ahead as if I wasn't even there, as if I wasn't saying anything at all. It seems my voice didn't even reach his ears. I thought he was doing this to make me tell why I was hiding from him. I sighed heavily

"Fine, I am telling you why I was hiding from you. I just came here to the dance to talk to Katherine and I was planning to go back to Bonnie. And I was thinking that if you knew I came back in town you wouldn't let me leave again. That's why I was hiding from you. There now you know, happy" so that was half lie and half true. I did only went to the dance to see Katherine, didn't I?

"Yes very" said Damon sarcastically. I frowned at him angrily and confusedly as well

"Then turn around Damon, I told you what you wanted to know" Damon didn't answer for some time but I kept staring at him expectantly

"We are not going back" he stated as if it's a obvious thing "What?" I asked softly totally confused

"Klaus is in Mystic Falls but you already know that. I don't want you in the town right now. I am taking you somewhere far where you will be safe from Klaus's eyes. And you won't get to go back home until he is gone" I gaped at him for sometime

"Stop the car Damon" I stated at once but he didn't listen to me at all. He became a complete deaf ear

"I said stop the damn car Damon" he wasn't even looking at me and was moreover smirking to himself. Fine, we have to do it the hard way then. I rolled down my side of window a little then pulled out the key from ignition and threw it out of the car, jamming the steering wheel in the process.

"What the fuck?" Damon yelled and I smirked at him now "Are you crazy?" he shouted at me.

"Absolutely" now whether he has to pull over by doing a hard brake or we are gonna crash somewhere terribly. Damon stopped the car and even though we were wearing seat belts the force of stopping sent us forward a little with a jerk then we slammed back in the seats before steadying. The car stopped at the side of the road thankfully and we didn't need to worry about some other car crashing into us. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I started to check my cell phone for a suitable number to call who could come and pick me up. I can't ask Katherine because she is on Klaus watch or I would have called her without a second thought. May be Caroline or Tyler could help but before I could call any of them my phone was snatched away from me by Damon and he tucked it inside his own jeans pocket

"You are fucking impossible, you know that?" he sneered at me angrily

"I asked you to stop the car twice" I replied calmly as if we are having a regular conversation. He grabbed onto my arms and pushed me against the car and pinned me down with his own body pressing into me with force

"We are not going back in town. It's not safe. You can hate me for this all you want but I am not letting you be in danger in any way. And with Klaus in town everyone there is in danger right now because we have nothing to stop him" he spat the last part with frustration and anger. We stared at each other for a while with calmness. You know the calmness you will feel before heavy storm, that kind of calmness.

"So, you are basically telling me that just because you love me, I deserve to be out of danger and no one else does. And I don't have the right to be with my friends and family and stand by them when they are in life and death situation just so that I will be safe" I titled my head at him a little

"You know I have seen people falling in love, I have seen both humans and vampires loving someone. But I have never seen anyone acting so insanely possessive. I mean what the hell is this. You refused to tell me about it, fine. I didn't ask you twice about it. But what ever it is it needs to stop Damon. Or else I can't be with you like this. I can't let you cut me off from my family and friends just because you feel over possessive of me. If you can't help it then I guess it's better that we don't be with each other anymore" I thought he would do something reckless now in rage but he didn't to anything much to my surprise

"Tell me how you came back to life?" he asked and I seriously didn't get what he said at first "What?" he took a deep breath and asked me again

"I know you died once and came back to life. How you came back to life?" I felt like I was struck by lightening that the moment. I openly gaped at him unable to speak any word out of my lips. He sighed and cupped my face lightly

"I did find out why my vampire comes out when I feel angry or enraged towards you, why I feel so madly possessive of you, why I can't live without you?" I just kept silent and let him speak because I couldn't do that at the moment

"Because unknowingly we have created a blood bond between us" Damon told me then what the blood bond actually is and about meeting Elizabeth and hearing her friend's story. And that's how Damon knew that I died once and came back to life somehow. And that's why he wanted me to turn into a vampire so soon at first. To make him my sire so that I will never disobey him. Silence fell over us when Damon finished his explanation. I don't know what to say anymore. Here I am planning on dying and I have to die, there is no other choice for me. But what about Damon? What would happen to him? Why the hell this blood bond thing happened? Why when I can't have a chance to live with him? In the deal that I made with the devil, there wasn't anything mentioned about my happily ever after. I was thinking that after I would die, whether Damon would forget me like I never existed or even if he did remember me, Stefan would never let him die. I was kind of counting on Stefan for that. Stefan will never let his brother die and he will make him live just like he saved him when they thought Katherine died and Damon didn't want to live anymore then too. And I was hoping that, actually knew that someday after another century or two Damon would again move on and find love again. But now this blood bond thing is going to screw up everything. Now I understand how serious Damon was, and how strongly he meant when he said he would kill himself if I die. And now I know even Stefan wouldn't be able to stop him from doing that this time.

"You said you will kill yourself if I die, so you won't just die if I die, you will have to kill yourself right?" I asked the first question and spoke up the first thing after such a long time. Damon got confused at my question but he nodded in answer. I needed to know more about this blood bond. How deep it is? How much effect it has on us? On Damon? And what he would do to protect me? How far he is willing to go to do that? Wouldn't he hesitate a bit to take his own life for me? But I knew one thing for sure, I will never let him kill himself. I will never let him take that step. I promised myself this. I have to find a way to stop this from happening. Damon spoke up snapping me out of my thoughts

"Do you really not know how you came back to life?" I sighed and shook my head "I swear Damon I really don't know how I came back to life" it was completely true. I really didn't have any idea how I came back to life. I just knew why that happened. Then I asked something that I couldn't help but ask

"Is it just this blood bond that brought us together?" I looked straight into his eyes "Do you really love me? Please be honest, Damon" he looked into my eyes so intensely that my heart skipped a beat. He then cupped my face with both of his hands and pulled my face closer to him

"I love you. I fell in love with you without this blood bond crap. I love you so much, you can never imagine how much" he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me with so much love and emotion that it shook me from inside. My heart started beating faster and my breaths got stuck in my lungs. I started kissing him back without wasting a second and our lips started to move against each other. Damon took his hand in the back on my neck and ran his fingers through my hair and held on to it. He deepened the kiss more and pulled my face closer to him. I moaned in the kiss as he bit on my bottom lip lightly asking me to apart them for him. I opened my lips for Damon and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. He tasted my tongue with his in a way that it drew a moan from me. I felt Damon roaming his other hand on my side making me shiver at his touch. He wanted to arouse me and he was succeeding terribly. A car passed by us making me snap out of the lust full daze and I quickly pulled away from Damon and he groan in protest. I was all red at the moment due to the heat I was feeling a while ago and still now but I hold on to my desires

"We are in the middle of the road Damon" he gripped on my waist with a bit pressure making me gasp, threatening to make me moan as well "So, what?" he growled, gathering up all my resistance against him I took his hands off of my body slowly

"So, Mr. Salvatore, you need to find the keys and start driving back to town" but looking at his face he wasn't having any thought of going back to Mystic Falls and take me there. I sighed heavily

"Please Damon, if you really love me, like you said you do, then take me back home. I don't need to be protected, I need to be with my family right now" Damon sighed heavily then nodded

"Fine, I will take you back but I am not happy about it" he pouted like a kid that made me laugh and I ruffled his hair "Star searching for the keys you big kid" Damon rolled his eyes at me and went looking for the car keys. He came back in five minutes swinging the key chain ring in his finger. He opened the door for me like a real gentleman. I shook my head with a smile and got in. We were thankfully going back but the drive was much more tortuous than it had been when we were getting out of Mystic Falls. I have already slapped away Damon's hand from my body couple of times now and the inside of the car was full of sexual tension at the moment. I saw Damon smirk again and his hand found it's way on my knee and he started to pull at my dress, slowly removing it and trying to bare my legs. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away again and earned a rolling of his eyes. I threw a glare at him

"For god's sake Damon, give me a break" I finally said it out loud. I really didn't want to do anything right now. I was worried about what Klaus is doing right now and wanted to get back as fast as possible. But Damon had other plans obviously

"Sure but after this" saying that he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me to him and attacked my lips hungrily. I groaned in protest in the kiss but he didn't stop and kept moldering his lips against mine. I pulled away a bit with difficulty

"Damon you are driving" I accused him in the sense that he shouldn't do this while going at this speed but Damon took it in another away

"You want me to pull over, why didn't you say so?" he smirked at me like a devil. I glared at him seriously "No, I didn't mean that, I-" but I could never say what I wanted to say because his mouth invaded mine again. Suddenly I heard the sound of clothe ripping. Later I realized that Damon ripped off a portion of my dress to reveal my legs. He gripped on my waist and made me sit on his lap with legs spread on both of his sides. I was completely facing him now and god knows how he is watching the road like this. May be he isn't seeing where we are going and not bothering about crashing into someone as well. Though he was still holding on to the steering wheel with one hand and his other hand roamed over my now revealed thigh. I glared at him not responding to his touch

"I am really not liking this Damon" but he just shrugged his shoulders with a careless look "Don't worry you will" and he took his hand further inside my legs and I couldn't help but shiver when I felt his fingers touching me. An unwanted moan escaped my throat when he pressed onto my nerve there. Damon smirked hearing that, knowing he is getting to me finally.

"We shouldn't do this now" I whispered, out of breath already and closed my eyes shut as exceed pleasure shot through me from my core. Damon leaned in closer to me and kissing my neck then he whispered in my ear strongly

"I will stop if you ask me to stop" and touched me roughly at my bottom making me moan and groan at the same time "Stop" I gasped out in a whisper even though I wanted to say it strongly. But he was driving me crazy at the moment

"So you really want me to stop" even though I nodded but I terribly responded to his touches and he knew I have lost my resisting power and will. And can't really want him to stop now. I grabbed on to his hair and pulled his face up for a passionate kiss. Finally giving in completely. I could sense my underwear soaked with my wetness. I left his mouth and sat up straight on his lap then pushed him back in the seat. I grabbed onto his shirt and ripped it open using all my strength. I was surprised at myself to see that I really managed to rip his shirt off and revealed his smooth toned chest. Damon was quite impressed at my wildness but didn't like to see his shirt got ruined like that. I smirked at him because it's only fair, he ripped my dress off at first. Domination should come from both sides. I ran my hands over his chest roughly digging my nails now and then while Damon's hand was still working on me, driving me insane. I glanced at the window and saw that we were still driving toward Mystic Falls thankfully. I leaned in and started kissing his neck and shoulder making him groan in desperation. I captured his lips with mine and wildly kissed him, pushing my tongue in his mouth and tasting him for the first time. And I liked how his mouth tastes. I don't know where all these wilderness is coming from but I didn't hold back anymore.

I took my hand to his groin and found him hard and bulging through his pants. He growled in the kiss as I ran my hands roughly over him. He pulled his hand out of my dress and leaving the steering wheel as well he wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me closer to him and attacked my neck and chest, claiming my whole body, roughly roaming his hands over my back. I unbuckled his belt and freed hims from his pants. I wrapped my fingers around his hard erection and started to stoke him lightly making his whole body shook. He growled out loud and started breathing heavily. Suddenly he gripped the beginning of my dress and threatened to rip it off.

"No" I said against his mouth and removed his hands from my dress. If he tears it off completely I would have to go back to Klaus completely naked. Damon groaned in protest "What?" he asked in a displeased voice

"I am not gonna walk in my house naked Damon" he rolled his eyes but gave up on trying to tear off my dress. He really enjoy doing this, I guess. Instead he just open the zipped and pulled it down. He growled as he met with another piece of clothes

"Why do you have to wear so many things?" I shook my head at him "Shut up Damon" he just smirked and unhooked my bra then threw it away from my body baring my breasts completely now. I put my lips on his again for another breath taking kiss as his hands enjoyed my naked chest, making me moan as well. I didn't even realize when he reached my bottom again and tear off my panty until I heard the sound of it.

"Damon" I screamed his name in annoyance and he smirked at me evilly. He threw the piece of clothe aside as well and started kissing my skin in between my breasts. He lifted me off a bit then made me sit on his hard erection, entering me with a slow but strong thrust. I moaned out loud at the feel of him inside me. Damon groaned in pleasure too and started sucking on my breast roughly. My whole body was set on fire at the moment. I somehow rolled down the window to let the passing air in even though the AC was on in the car. I felt like I need more air or I will start burning. And believe me as both of us started feeling the rush and the speed of the car our pleasure multiplied and magnified to an insane level. Damon was thrusting into me hard and rough like an animal and I was moving with him in sync. Sometimes his mouth worked on my chest and sometimes on my own mouth. I was screaming his name now and then between groans and moans

"Oh god!" growled out Damon as I drew blood from him by putting scratches like a cat on his back and bit on his shoulder hard. He wasn't giving me any rest either and left bite marks on my neck and shoulders as well. But he wasn't done yet. Damon increased his thrusts in such fast level that I feared my pelvic bones will crush in pieces.

"Damon" I yelled out his name in complain but he didn't stop. He was more like punishing me for god knows what. And he increased the car speed as well.

"Promise me you will never ran away from me again" he growled into my ear in a dangerous whisper, now I get it why I am being tortured now. He roughly thrust into me again as I didn't response right away, making me gasp out in both pain and pleasure

"I promise, I won't Damon" I breathed out and he slowed down his pace. I gulped down my pain and took a deep breath "You are a beast, you know that" I was going down numb already before getting my climax

"I know and you love it" replied Damon confidently and took in my hard nipple in his mouth and started sucking hungrily on it, making me moan. I felt my walls closing in from inside. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled his mouth to me and kissed him hard. I hit my orgasm hard and made him moan in the kiss but I left his mouth to breath out and scream his name out loud. I was completely out of air and needed serious breathing. And with Damon still pushing in me, I felt like I will die out of ecstasy. It didn't take Damon long to have his release. And both of us were panting heavily. Damon had pulled in front of my house as I looked out of the window. God knows how he did that. If he was a human he would have crashed the car somewhere already. I looked back at his dazzling blue eyes and pressed my forehead against him and rested for a while, trying to catch my breath. Damon wrapped his arms around me as well and just embraced me, panting himself. I gulped down the spit stuck in my throat before speaking up

"I have to go" Damon just pulled my lips back on his as if trying to pursue me not to go. I kissed him back for a while but pulled away any ways. I returned back to my seat getting off of his lap and started putting on my bra and proper my dress again. Damon sighed out unhappily and zipped up his pants as well. We sit together in silence for a while.

"I can stay with you tonight" Damon spoke up. I shook my head calmly "No, you should go back to Stefan and Elena. They need you to be with them and protect Elena" Damon sighed out knowing there is no point arguing with me on this matter. He handed me my phone back as I prepared to get out of the car

"Good night Damon" I kissed his cheek and got out of the car and walked up to the door. Damon started his car and I waved back at him before entering the house. Jenna was in the living room worried and tensed

"Jenna what happened?" I asked getting worried myself. She was sort of having a panic attack right now

"Klaus took over Ric's body. He is going to kill him" Jenna informed me thinking I had no clue about that. I tried to calm her down saying soothing words while hugging her.

"Everything will be fine Jenna. Nothing will happen to Ric. Don't give up your hope okay" Jenna was crying by then

"Klaus is at the dance right now, Elena called me" I nodded "I know Jenna. But he won't hurt Elena or anyone else. He needs everyone alive" Jenna calmed down a bit hearing that

"Listen I need you to pack up and leave for boarding house tonight. You will be safe there with Damon and Stefan. Ask Jeremy whether to go with you or stay over at Anna's. I don't want any of you live alone right now" she nodded but asked

"Where would you be staying?" I took a deep breath "I will be staying with Katherine for a while" she didn't like it much but nodded any ways. I went upstairs to my room and got changed after a shower. I called Katherine to check up on Klaus

"Katherine everything okay?"

"Yeah, he left the party a while ago and entering a house now" so Klaus is back to the house

"I will be there soon. Did he do anything suspicious at the party?" I hope for his sake he didn't screw up anything

"No, he just danced around with the students and had a good time" I rolled my eyes and I am sure Katherine was as well

"Right, keep an eye on him until I get over there" I got out of the house and reached the house Klaus is staying right now with Maddox. Katherine saw me and then drove away. I entered the house and saw Alaric-Klaus having a drink and Maddox is stirring on the bed a little, trying to wake up

"Where did you run off to, leaving me alone in the dance with Katerine on watch?" I dropped myself on the crouch sighed heavily and rubbed my palms over my face to ease of some tiredness. I just wanted to fall asleep but could I? Spending time with Damon always left me energy less.

"None of your business Nick. But I am proud of you for keeping yourself restrained and not create any trouble tonight" he just smirked at me

"I told you to give me a chance and there I proved myself trustworthy" Maddox gave out a groan and both Klaus and I glanced at him

"You have proved nothing Nick. Any ways when are you gonna leave my teacher's body?" I asked really wanting him to get out of Ric's body and release him. The full moon is the day after tomorrow. He would have to get back to his body before that

"Be patience my sweetheart, I don't like being in this body more than you don't like seeing me in this body" I shook my head at him but then smirked thinking a mischievous thing

"You should like being in Ric's body though, I bet he is more handsome than you are" Alaric-Klaus smirked back at me instead of getting pissed off

"You have no idea how wrong you are, my sweetheart" my smirk grew more "Am I now?"

"You will soon find that out" I nodded with a confident smile "I am waiting impatiently" and indeed I am. I hope nothing will go wrong until the ritual. Little did I know that my hope will be shattered in pieces soon and nothing will go right.

**AN: Guys I have to go out of town for three days. So I won't be able to update for a while. I hope this chapter gets me a lot of reviews and crosses 800 in no time. Love you all**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Hey guys, I am back, with a new chapter. I hope this one is good like the rest. Thanks a lot for the mind blowing reviews. On with the story...  
**

**Chapter 47: Creating Chaos**

I woke up at the sound of my cell phone ring tone. I have no idea when I drifted off to sleep. I picked up the call quickly before it ended without checking the ID

"Hello" I spoke up with a raspy voice, trying to rub the sleep off of my eyes

"Jacq?" came Mason's voice. Suddenly all the sleep was gone from my eyes and I sat up straight "Mason, is everything okay?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, everything is fine. I found a werewolf for you. I am bringing him in Mystic Falls. I will reach town before mid night hopefully" I was kind of relieved to hear this but not completely relaxed

"Are you sure he is worth killing?" I hope Mason didn't just kidnap a werewolf without checking his back ground and life first

"Trust me we would be doing some innocent people a favor by killing him" that's another thing that relieved me again

"Thank you Mason. I will see you soon then" I hung up and checked the time in my phone. It's almost ten in the morning. I looked around and found no one. Not even Maddox. He must have gone to get Klaus's body but where is Klaus? Where did he go to? And he must be up to no good. Shit, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I quickly called Katherine. Hoping she would know something

"Katherine, Klaus is not in the house. I fell asleep and he just sneaked out" Katherine sighed heavily

"I know where exactly he is right now" I frowned in confusion, this can't be anything good the way she is talking "Where?" I asked nervously

"At the boarding house. He is sort of having a meeting with everyone, telling everyone about the deal you made with him" my jaws dropped on the floor. What the fuck! This can't be happening. Holy shit, what the hell he is doing? I got a grip on myself after trying hard. I need to speak up

"Where is Elijah? He should be there" I asked after a while, still absorbing in my brain what Katherine just told me and tried not to think what must be happening at the boarding house right now. I can't believe Klaus is telling everyone about our deal. What the hell he is thinking? What he is gonna get from doing that? Of course it's gonna get me into a huge problem and it will give him great pleasure seeing me into trouble. But is it worth it according to him? I guess it is.

"Elijah is here too but he isn't saying a word. And others have just become statues with shock" I closed my eyes shut and took a deep breath

"I am on my way"

I dashed out of the house and started going towards the boarding house while muttering curses for Klaus. He is such an evil git. How am I supposed to deal with everyone now, that asshole. To say that I was tensed would be a huge underestimate. I stopped in front of the boarding house and took a deep breath to calm my panting down. I can't act all flushed and nervous. Klaus is in there and I have to play cool, no matter what. I have to behave careless and like a bitch if needed to. I pushed open the boarding house door and walked inside. Katherine was the first person I met after entering the house, she must be waiting up for me near the doorway and her face was all darkened and tensed up.

"Where is he?" I asked sounding pissed off, covering up my nervousness with that too

"Inside" she replied shortly. I walked in and saw half of the Mystic Falls in the living room. I mean everyone was there related to supernatural world, starting from Jenna to Anna except for Pearl even Uncle John was there. And Bonnie and Mason were absent because they were out of town. Otherwise, they would be here too. I wonder why Luka and Jonas wasn't here. I think they should have invited Liz and Carol too and oh how sad, they forgot about Matt as well. But other then them everyone else was in the room alright. I avoided looking at anyone else and looked straight at the culprit. Alaric-Klaus was smirking at me evilly. Of course he succeeded in doing what he wanted to do which is making my life a living hell. And by the look on his face he was mildly enjoying the situation when everyone was kind of glaring at me except for Katherine and Elijah. I took a deep breath and shook my head to myself. Before I could speak up Klaus beat it to me though

"Sweetheart! I am so glad that you are here, we were really missing you" he said with a super evil grin then came up to me and wrapped an arm around my back and looked at others

"I am telling you guys, she has this different kind of fire burning in her that really fascinates me. I mean not everyone can impress Klaus enough and make a deal with me, right?" he glanced at me as he said that. I smiled back at him bitterly taking his compliment. Impressed him, my ass. I forced him into making a deal with me, downright threatened him. I guess this is not the only lie he feed everyone. And the hateful glares thrown at my way, confirmed my suspect. But I can't let Klaus get away with this so easily. He practically blown everything for me. I will give him a little hell too. So not bothering about everyone standing around us I spoke up fearlessly

"Yes, you are right Nick, I am very different. But even after knowing that, still you are underestimating me" I sighed heavily "I am very upset now" I shook my head at him

"We have to do something about this. It's still not clear to you that I am not someone who you should mess up with. And you absolutely shouldn't get on my bad side either. But what can I do to make it crystal clear to you?" I pretended to think deeply at first and then smirked at him

"I know exactly what to do, let's wake up daddy dearest, shall we?" I waggled my eye brows at him and his face visibly darkened

"No? You definitely don't want that, do you Nick? So, if you are done playing around, I would like you to get back to the house. And if you kept trying on getting me into troubles, then I really wouldn't mind waking up daddy. He would definitely know how to ground you now, wouldn't he?" Klaus now glared at me viciously as I threatened him like that in front of everyone and my not being scared of him somehow punctured his reputation as well. Moreover I called him Nick so bluntly which ruined his image perfectly. Everyone was kind of shocked hearing our interacting way even Elijah and Katherine. Well isn't that obvious to happen. Klaus sneered at me first then smirked evilly, making me confused but I didn't let the confusion get on my facial expression

"I think you are the one who should worry about getting grounded sweetheart, not me. Your friends and family aren't too happy right now about what you are doing behind their backs" Klaus tried to play cool too. I smiled back at him and turned to face him completely and stood right in front of him with crossed arms over my chest, not glancing at anyone else at the moment

"You are the most feared vampire right now and I tamed you in one meeting, do you honestly believe that I wouldn't be able to handle these people. You are nothing but an idiot if you think that. And I think you are an idiot really. You fool! I am making your dream come true and you are creating problems for me, how thick are you up there really?" Klaus's face darkened to an extreme level. He was beyond angry and it bothers him more because he can't do anything about it. He can't rip my head off, he can't rip my heart out. He was only capable of standing there and wish for these things to do. No one dared to insult him like this and who ever did by mistake, they never lived the next moment. So, gritting his jaws and clenching his fists, he glared at me in a way that if looks could kill I would have died couple of times by now. The air was heavy with tension and fear. Even Elijah looked pale at the moment. Apparently he never seen someone treating Klaus like this moreover knowing about who he really is. The only thing that kept him calm is that he knows too that Klaus can't hurt me right now, in fear of loosing his doppelganger of course. Klaus leaned in closer to me with a deadly sneer on his face

"Do not talk to me like that" he said in a dangerous low whisper that was very clearly audible to me. I glared at him as well not fearing his closeness at all

"And I said do not mess with me Nick" both kept glaring at each other for some time. He looked away first but didn't step back from me. I sighed out the tension

"Let's leave now, shall we?" I said with a calmer voice. He leaned back from me now and stood straight. Then he looked around at everyone who were still looking shocked and scared and highly confused at what is going on. His eyes lingered on Elena, Stefan and Elijah longer than on others.

"I hope this was enough for you people to believe what I said" then he simply started to walk towards the door. I sighed heavily, not looking at anyone and started following him out as well but Elena's voice stopped me. I really wish I could escape the drama right now. God knows what Klaus told them because they looked extremely furious at the moment. I turned around from the door and looked straight at Katherine. She understood that I was asking her to follow Klaus and keep an eye on him. He could still create much more chaos than this. Katherine nodded to me and silently walked out of the door. Elijah wanted to get out of the house as well apparently didn't want to see me getting confronted by my family and friends. Elena walked up to me with a glare and an angry face. She stood right in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest. I couldn't look at her face

"Is it true that you made a deal with Klaus?" she asked with cold rage in her voice. I have never heard her talking like this before, never heard this tone of voice. And isn't it clear to everyone already that I made a deal with Klaus, why was she asking me this? As an answer, I nodded to her question anyways and thought about telling her and everyone else about the actual deal that I made with Klaus. He apparently lied a lot. I also wanted to tell everyone about the real process of the ritual and inform them that no one is really gonna get hurt in this, not even Elena.

"Yes, I did but-" before I could say one more word, Elena hit me hard, she slapped me right across my face. I was not only startled but shocked too. I never thought she would really hit me like this. The corner of my bottom lip started bleeding a little. I realized that because I felt wet running down my chin slowly. I looked back at her with shocked eyes. I don't know about the reactions of the others but I was really very shocked. What did Klaus tell them that Elena got so mad? He must have told them some vicious lies. Elena was still fuming with anger and no one came forward to stop her or take me away from her as she grabbed on to my arms with force

"How could you do this? How could you do this to us, to me?" she shouted at me. I frowned at her with confusion and tried to ask her what did Klaus really tell her? But I never got the chance to ask her as she kept shouting at me

"How can you betray us like this and side with Klaus? How do you even know him? And you call him Nick, that's how close you are with him. How long have you been with him?" she left my arms with a jerk forcing me to take a few steps back

"You were with him all this time, weren't you? Since the beginning of this. You have been working for him this whole time. Are you in an affair with him too?" she said bitterly, accusingly, tears leaked her eyes too but of hurt and hatred. Hatred for me. Why is she thinking this? Why does she think I have been working for Klaus for the whole time? And having an affair with him, What the hell did he tell them?

"Elena, she must have a good reason behind this, don't accuse her believing what Klaus said" Caroline spoke up nervously in a soft voice but Elena shut her up too and started talking loudly for everyone to hear more clearly

"Yes, she does have a good reason. Being with Klaus that is, no one would ever be a danger to her if she is with him. No one would threaten her life. And she is doing this because she is selfish. Because she only can think of herself. She is sacrificing all of us just to be safe and be with him. That's what you are doing, aren't you?" Elena glared back at me with hate and rage in her eyes. What the hell was she talking about? Did Klaus tell them all these? Of course he did. I am hearing everything but couldn't really believe anything.

"You want Klaus to become a hybrid so that he will become more powerful, he will protect you and you will be the safest person in the world staying with him. Isn't that the real reason? That's why you asked Katherine to give Isobel the moonstone, and got it to him through her. That's why you helped Tyler turn so that when the time comes you could scarifies him in the ritual. That's why you helped Caroline because you wanted to scarifies her too or is it Anna that you are planning to kill. And me, you sold my life to Klaus too. I never thought you could get so low Jacq. How could you be so selfish? You are more inhuman than Klaus is. You are the worst kind of person I have ever seen" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, tears still flowing out her eyes

"I have been trying so hard to find a way to keep everyone I love, safe and alive. I am willing to die for everyone, I am willing to give up my own life but you, you sold out our lives to Klaus just for yourself without a second thought. I can't believe you are my sister. I am feeling ashamed of myself for having some one like you as a family. But I have decided now, you are not my sister anymore. You are no longer a part of my family or friends, not anymore. And I don't want you any where near us. You can go back to Klaus and never show your face again. None of us will care about that" she leaned in closer to me then and spoke up with gritting jaws

"And get one thing straight Jacq, I will not let anyone die. You heard me, I will not let Klaus or you kill anyone. You will never succeed. I will never let you. Get the hell out of here right now, GET OUT" she screamed on my face, I dared to glance at others and everyone was silent. Even Damon, and he wasn't even looking at me. Rose was holding him though trying to make him hold himself together, while glaring at me as well like others. The only person who saw me with pity was Caroline. Even Jeremy looked furious too. Tyler wore a blank look on his face, Stefan was angry but silent as well and supporting Elena completely without any doubt. I couldn't even glance at others but I looked at Elijah and he seemed like he is on the verge of bursting out and yell out the truth to everyone. I gave him a look that forbid him to do such thing. If Elena and others believed that I betrayed them, that I planned on killing them then that's fine, I can handle their hatred as well. I can deal with their bitterness and angry glares. If that means it will keep them safe and not interfere in my plan then so be it. They don't need to know the truth.

I walked out of the door with out a single word or noise. I went back to the house where Klaus should be. Katherine was outside keeping an eye on the door. She rushed to me when she saw me coming. But she frowned at me when she saw my face

"What happened to your face?" I sighed out, my cheek must be red and bruised. But it's not my face that's hurting, but my heart was scarred at the moment. How easily everyone believed what ever Klaus said. They didn't think of it for a second that he could be lying and it could be something very different. They didn't even consider that I may be trying to keep everyone safe as well. Damon, he believed what Klaus told them too. They are thinking that I am with Klaus but they didn't realize it, then why would he want them to know about it and cause a problem for me if I am with him really. They didn't get the idea that he was trying to get rid of me because I must be troubling him. And the way I threat Klaus in front of everyone they should have realized that something fishy is going on between me and him. It should have knocked some sense into them. But no, they just bluntly believed that I am trying to scarifies them all for being alive myself. How inconvenient!

"Katherine, what exactly Klaus said to everyone?" Katherine sighed heavily as I asked, I have to know what exactly Klaus told them.

"He told them that you made a deal with him, if he keeps you alive and safe and doesn't hurt you, you will arrange him everything he needs for the ritual. He said you are willing to let your friends and Elena die if it means you will get to live. And he blabbered out some more lies about you and him being together. I am sorry I couldn't tell them he was lying" I nodded to her understandingly

"It's okay Katherine, it's good that you didn't" Katherine ran her thumb over my swollen lips lightly with pity in her eyes

"But they all hate you now. Why can't we just tell them the truth?" I sighed out loud

"Of course they do hate me now, and I am sure that it didn't take Klaus long to convince them that I am up to killing them all" Katherine didn't say anything against it so that's what really happened. They just believed him as he started speaking. They gulped down everything he fed them. I laughed out loud at that and shook my head to myself. What a fate I have, when I was used to really kill people no one suspected me of doing it, I never got caught by cops and no one ever doubted me. And now that I am trying to save lives, people are assuming me a selfish murderer. And not just any people, those whom I consider friends and family. Katherine wrapped an arm around my shoulder to comfort me because suddenly a drop of tear rolled down my eye without my permission. I wiped it away with the back of my hand forcefully

"I considered telling them everything too but it's better this way Katherine. They will stay away from me if they hate me and won't interfere in our plans"

"But-" Katherine tried to speak against it but I cut her off

"No buts Katherine, this is how it's going to happen now. Did Klaus mentioned anything about our actual deal, anything about getting Elijah his family back or about their past lives" Katherine to my relief shook her head

"No, he didn't say anything about that. I guess he just wanted to create troubles for you" I breathed out a chuckle

"Looks like he did the opposite accidentally, by making everyone stay away from me he just did me a huge favor" I sighed heavily trying to make the pain in my chest go away for the time being.

"Is everyone especially Elena, still counting on Elijah to save everyone?" Katherine nodded as I asked "Probably he is still their only hope of survival" that's a good thing. Elijah needs to stay close to them to keep them out of danger and make sure no one does anything stupid to mess up what we planned to do.

"Mason already found a werewolf, he is bringing him in town" I informed Katherine then asked something that I couldn't help but ask

"When Klaus told everyone those things about me, what did Damon do? What did he say?" Katherine got uneasy and hesitated to answer. Was it that bad? I got kind of nervous about the answer to my question too. May be I shouldn't have asked it at all. Sometimes not knowing is better than knowing. But I wanted to know anyways

"What did he do Katherine?" she sighed out and prepared to speak up

"At first he attacked Klaus for saying that you made a deal like that with him. No one really believed him at first but then Klaus started to give them elaborate details of his lies and well at one point everyone somehow believed him, even... Damon. He said he can't believe he didn't catch your lies and thought you actually cared about everyone. He kind of hates you now and thinks that you were having an affair with Klaus behind his back the entire time you were pretending to be with him and you have always been planning to get together with Klaus once he becomes a hybrid. He said he regrets falling in love with you. They are all considering you as Klaus's spy now" my eye brows shot up. Damon is thinking that, I couldn't really believe my ears right away. I can't believe he actually thinks those things are true. And he really said those things about me. He regrets loving me now. It just took a few lies only to make him regret falling for me. What a bloody blood bond we have! I just wanted to scream my lungs out at the moment but instead just sighed heavily.

"Whatever" I said ignorantly trying to pretend that it didn't affect me at all. Katherine looked sorry for me though but I didn't need anyone's pity anymore. I have a job to do and a goal to achieve. And obstacles come in way, it's natural. I can't let the situation get the best of me. Katherine was thinking of something deeply. She spoke up after a moment

"I am not gonna go back to the boarding house" she stated firmly "What?" I asked confused, not getting what she was saying

"I am staying with you. You can't handle Klaus on your own like this. You need me right now" I thought about it for a moment and even though I didn't like it but Katherine was right, I need her with me. I fell asleep and Klaus turned everything up side down for me. I can't let him do something more stupid and damaging. Katherine would be a big help for me at the moment. I nodded to her

"You are on vervain right" she nodded in response.

Katherine and I entered the house and saw the idiotic asshole vampire werewolf hybrid currently in my history teacher's body sitting on the crouch in a relaxed demeanor with a glass in hand half full with Bourbon. He looked at us and flashed us an evil grin, then his eyes focused on me and he smirked

"Well someone faced a rough confrontation I assume" as much as I wanted to rip him apart myself, I just shrugged my shoulders at him carelessly

"Happens sometimes" his smirk didn't falter though. He knew that I was trying to hide my real feelings at the moment and I was hurt by what happened. Katherine glared at him openly though. Klaus glared back at her as well not liking the fact that once a fearful Katherine is now glaring at him without any hesitation. I brought both of their attention back to me

"I guess Maddox went to retrieve you" Klaus smiled like the devil he is "Yes, sweetheart, he will be here by the end of the sunlight I hope. I am anxious to get out of this body" I rolled my eyes at him as he emptied the glass in one gulp

"Sure you are Nick" I walked up to the bed that's in the same room and dropped myself on it, feeling exhausted and a bit angry too. Angry at everyone for believing Klaus. Klaus is bad, it's just natural that he would do bad things but how could they let him get to them so easily. They didn't even ask me for an explanation and just assumed everything and made me guilty. I unknowingly sighed out loud

"Katerina, would you be a dear and make a drink for me" said Klaus with a fake charming voice. Katherine glared at him more dangerously than before but without retorting back at him, she snatched the glass out of his hand and went to the table where a bottle of Bourbon is situated at the moment. My cell phone made an alert tone telling me that someone sent me a text. I checked it and it was from Bonnie

_"What is going on? Elena and Caroline are calling me non-stop and they are sending all these texts telling me about your betrayal. What the hell happened? Why are they thinking that you did something bad to me? And they want to come and rescue me"_

I sighed heavily, of course they would think now that I killed Bonnie so that she wouldn't be able to kill Klaus. I send her a text telling her what happened. The reply came back fast

_"OMG! This is bad. How could they just believe Klaus? Are you with him now? Why don't you just tell them the truth?" _

"Who are you text-ing?" asked Klaus, after quickly sending Bonnie my reply, I answered him "None of your business Nick, and why do you ask me so many questions? What are you, a nosy teenage girl?"

Klaus glared at me while Katherine chuckled out without hesitating a bit. I had asked Bonnie to just tell everyone that she is fine and that she can't come in town yet and I have nothing to do with it and I didn't kill her for sure. I rolled my eyes at my own sarcastic thought. For god's sake when I am gonna get a break from all of these dramas. Bonnie has mustered up the spell and prepared to use it any time. She and Jamie are going out on dates now. I am happy for them. She will need someone to hold her after taking a life.

Hours passed by like years and we sat around the room here and there waiting up for Maddox to come with Klaus's body. A knock on the door and all three of us jumped up on our feet. I ran to the door and opened it. And there was standing Maddox with two suitcases in both his hands. The first thing he did, was glare at me angrily. I however smiled at him

"Hey there, come on in" he glared at me more if that's even possible but he did manage to do it somehow and walked in pushing me aside even though I had already made way for him to enter the room myself. I guess he just wanted to bump into me and hurt me but that he couldn't manage to do thankfully.

"Maddox what took you so long?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"You have got a lot of luggage" he replied, momentarily ignoring glaring at me. Bags after bags came in the room. Those people must be under some kind of spell they seemed to be in trance as they carried the luggage in.

"I see you are still stuck with her" Maddox asked glaring at me again. This time I rolled my eyes at him. I mean come on how long he wants to hold a grudge against me. He should get tired of it by now. Besides, I am saving his life as well, Matt won't shoot him down with bullets now. If you ask me he should be grateful to me. Klaus spoke up to his statement

"Yes, obviously. I wasn't suceessfull at getting rid of her. She is worse than a leech" I raised my eye brows at him. Leech seriously? He is calling me a leech, who is the one sucks blood between the two of us? Last time I checked it wasn't me.

"I told you to just let me kill her" said Maddox in such a tempting tone that I shuddered from inside. Katherine glared at him from distance

"You have no idea how much I want that but right now I have no other choice but to tolerate her. Killing her means killing my doppelganger. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" they spoke as if I wasn't even there and not listening to a word they were saying

"You should have turned your doppelganger against Elijah" said Maddox, were they planning to do that too?

"I would have if I could have my friend" Klaus sighed heavily at his failure. Of course he couldn't say anything about Elijah as he was present there with them at that moment when he went on creating a mess. The men left leaving the bags and a while later Greta entered the room with a huge evil kind of grin. Jonas would have been so hurt if he had seen this kind of smile on his daughter's face. Anyone staying with Klaus turns evil automatically. May be it's fault of the air around him. It affects people before they could realize it, it's highly contagious. Hopefully once Greta will be reunited with his father and brother she will go back to being nice Greta.

"Greta finally" exclaimed Klaus happily. Greta walked up to him

"Hello love" she checked Alaric's body out "Nice body, you ready to get out of it" Klaus nodded with a smirk "Absolutely" then two more men entered with a huge trunk. The body must be in it. They left once they put it in place. Greta's eyes fell on me

"Is she the one Maddox was complaining about and who is threatening you, my love?" her eyes raked over my face, as if memorizing every curve of it

"Yes, she is the devil" confirmed Klaus. I cocked my head at Greta with a smirk and waved my hand at her

"Hello Greta, nice to meet you" she came up to me with her own evil looking smirk and stood very close

"I have to admit you have courage girl" I nodded taking her compliment "Thanks and I hope you are as courageous too" she grinned now broadly

"Oh I am honey, more than you are" I raised my eye brows at her

"Well, we will see about that when you will face your father and brother. You are making them go through a lot of trouble Greta. They went through hell for years searching for you. I should warn you now, meeting them won't be very pleasant for you, not that you can avoid that in any way" Greta's smirk faltered and shock took over her face. She looked back at Klaus with fearful eyes.

"Is it true? They are here. What are they doing here?" Klaus sighed glaring at me while I smirked back at him

"Yes, they are here. They are with Elijah. But don't worry they won't come near you Greta. Just get me out of this body" Greta looked frightened even though Klaus assured her that they will stay away from her. What is wrong with this girl? She should want to get back to her family. But I guess this is how Klaus's effect is on people. No one wants to leave him without knocking some sense into mind at first.

"Sure love" she started preparing for the ritual that will get Klaus back in his body. It's a very complicated spell I guess because the preparation itself took two hours. I got a text from Mason that moment, telling me that he is already here and he locked up the werewolf in the old Lockwood cell. I informed him of the current situation that everyone is against me now and asked him not to mention anyone about the werewolf he brought in the town.

"I have got your werewolf ready" I said out loud to Klaus but he didn't response to me

"Ready" asked Greta and he nodded to her. Alaric-Klaus stood by the trunk which is in standing position now. And both Maddox and Greta kneel down in front of them, candles surrounding them and they started chanting spells. I stood by Katherine and she held my hand, I intertwined my fingers with hers. After what seemed like forever the candles flamed up more then went back to normal. Alaric suddenly inhaled a deep breath. I was worried about him the whole time. He opened his eyes slowly and looked straight at us

"Elena? Jacq?" then he just fell on the ground with a loud thud. I wanted to go to him but Katherine held me back. Maddox got up and opened the door of the trunk then stepped aside. My breath got stuck in my throat as Klaus in his body, the real Klaus came out of it. Katherine gripped on my hand more tightly almost bruising it. Klaus glanced at Alaric's lying body and smirked. He looked at his own hand and sighed contently

"Now that's more like it" my breath hitched up as he said that line of his. He looked straight at me then and smirked. Slowly crossing Maddox and Greta and the border line created by candles he came over to me. I did shudder from inside and hoped that it wasn't visible outside. Klaus stood right in front of me and gathering up all my courage I looked straight into his eyes. Katherine was standing a bit away from me now. I guess her fear returned again. Klaus spread his hands and gestured at himself

"So, what do you think sweetheart?" I looked at him up and down carefully then smirked "Disappointed" and sighed in a disappointed way to prove it. But Klaus smirked at me and cupped my face with his hand then leaned in closer himself

"Now isn't that a transparent little lie darling" he was so close to my face that I could feel his cold breath on my face. And his lips were brushing against my jaw, making my body shiver without my permission

"I say you are thoroughly impressed my love, but if you are denying it then trust me I will have a lot of fun proving myself correct" and saying that he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body roughly and made me crash into his chest then pressed my body against his using force. I don't know what kind of feeling it stirred into me. I should have been disgusted with his closeness but I wasn't nor it aroused me or anything. I felt a different kind of thing that I don't know words to describe it

"Let's play this game, shall we? I promise you, we will both have fun in it" I smiled at him but removed his hand from my waist slowly

"Later perhaps, it's full moon tomorrow. You must remember that, don't you?" he smirked and nodded

"Of course I do sweetheart, How can I not? I have been waiting for tomorrow night my whole life. But you are in charge of the ritual, aren't you? I don't think I have anything to worry about it then, do I?" I looked straight into his eyes and smiled a little

"Of course you don't"

Tomorrow Klaus will break the curse on him and will become a hybrid successfully. Things could do wildly wrong or very right. I think I just have to wait and find out.

**AN: This is it for now guys. Next chap isn't typed out yet, so it could take me a day or two to upload the next chapter. I hope by the time I will post the next chappie this one will get me forty to fifty reviews. So, next update at 850 :D Love you all a lot.**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. The long waited ritual scene. I hope this chapter surprises you all with the changes of the plot line. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the previous chapter. On with the story then...  
**

**Chapter 48: The Ritual To Break The Curse  
**

**Third Person's POV  
**

Damon was lying on his bed motionless, staring up at the ceiling. He could clearly hear everyone talking downstairs. Rose left him alone when he had yelled at her unnecessarily. She is now downstairs too talking with the others. They are planning on killing Klaus with the help of Elijah's warlock friend. But Damon wasn't interested in killing Klaus so soon. He wants to find out the truth first. He wants to know if everything Klaus said to them is really true before they kill him. He wants to know what Klaus really means to her. How deep their relation is? How much they feel for each other? Damon could still clearly hear in his ears the things Klaus had said. It's still echoing in his head

_"Jacqueline and I made a deal"_

_"She is willing to scarifies you all, in her words 'it's better you than I'. She even promised me a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger"  
_

_"You all means nothing to her. She values her own life more than yours"  
_

_"She wants to be with me. She pleaded me to keep her with me. She knows in whose side she will be safer"  
_

_"I will protect her from any harm in return of her loyalty to me and may be something more"_

_"She is willing to do anything for me"  
_

_"She wants to be by my side"  
_

_"She wants me"  
_

Damon jolt up in his bed and sat straight. Even though he was just lying on bed, he was panting heavily and all sweaty. He hadn't believed a word Klaus said at first but then Jacqueline really came looking for Klaus in the boarding house and he had no reason not to believe those things that threatened to make his ears bleed. The way they were talking to each other it confirmed that they were acquaintance with each other for a long time. Damon wants to know why? Why Jacq did this to him? Why she played him like this? Whatever happened between them, was it just a lie? The things they felt for each other, the things he still feels for her, are they nothing but fake and unreal? His heart and his mind are colliding with each other forcefully. His mind says that what Klaus said about Jacq, those are all true, they have proof of it after all. That's why he sided with Elena that moment. That's why he didn't stand by her or defended her. But after thinking whole night, now his heart saying otherwise. It's telling him that there is more to it and what they are thinking is not really true. If Jacqueline really wants to be with Klaus then Damon wants to hear it from her own mouth. He needs to hear it from her. And if that's what the truth is, if that's what she really wants, being with Klaus then he would gladly let everyone kill Klaus and he himself will rip her heart out. If she doesn't want to be with him then he won't let her be with anyone else. Even if it means that he has to kill her for that.

Suddenly Damon heard chaos downstairs that snapped him out of his wild thoughts.

"Why did you come here again? Get out" he heard Jenna's voice shouting. Damon ran downstairs in vampire speed and saw Alaric standing at the door with raised hands and Jenna pointing a cross bow at him

"Jenna please put the cross bow down. It's me Ric. It's me okay" Ric looked at Jenna desperately and tried to approach her

"Stay away from me" threatened Jenna firmly stepping away a little from him. Others arrived at the spot too hearing the shouting. Elena, Stefan, Rose they all were looking between Jenna and Ric as they came closer

"What's going on?" asked Jeremy as he came there as well. His face darkened immediately when he saw Ric. Anna was right behind him and her face darkened too

"It's me I swear okay. He let me go, Klaus let me go" but no one bought that and Jenna still had the cross bow pointed at him

"Prove it" said Damon even though not believing that Klaus actually let Ric go. They were all thinking that their history teacher come vampire hunter Alaric would be dead the very moment Klaus will leave his body. The others stood behind Jenna, waiting for Ric to prove himself. He thought for a moment

"Okay" Ric looked at Jenna "Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-" Jeremy cut him off "Dude" and scrawled at Ric with a disgusted face

"Okay, yeah it's him" confirmed Jenna and put down the cross bow blushing lightly. The others looked at each other amused and believed now that it's really Ric and that Klaus really let him go

"Why did he let you go?" asked Damon seriously. Ric sighed heavily

"He wants me to deliver a message to Elena" everyone's face darkened again hearing that "What is it?" asked Elena gathering up all her courage

"The scarifies happens tonight. He wants you to be prepared" Stefan looked at Elena, his face showed his pain and fear. Elijah wasn't standing far from them and heard everything clearly. Elijah has already collected the blood from Elena with out her knowing about it. He is still sticking around them because Jacqueline has asked him to protect everyone and keep them away from any danger. Elijah was very angry about what happened yesterday. Everyone in this house, in this very room is hating the one person, who is actually giving up her own life for them. He wanted to tell everyone the truth but Jacqueline didn't want him to and he has a promise to keep as well. So, except for standing silently in the room and watch Jacqueline getting humiliated by her own sister, he could do nothing else. He without speaking a word watched everyone hating her, loathing her, blaming her for something she hasn't done. Only if they knew how much they are going to regret hating her. But soon they will and they are going to feel very guilty about it.

This message from Klaus is however a cue for Elijah to leave others and go to Jacqueline. Klaus is inside his own body now. He could kill her in a blink and not think twice about it. But first he needs to occupy others in something so that they wouldn't go after Klaus until the ritual in finished. They all entered the living room to discuss some new plans. They have very short time and they need to stop Klaus before the ritual. If he becomes a hybrid, they won't have any other way to kill him.

"So, you don't remember anything that happened" asked Stefan pacing lightly while talking to Ric. He was sitting on the crouch and everyone was surrounding him

"No, it's like I blacked out and woke up three days later" he replied sighing heavily

"Have you seen anyone else there other than Klaus?" Elena asked, wanting to know if Jacq was with Klaus. She still hates her but now she is also curious about why Jacq back stabbed them like this. Was staying alive and safe, her only motive? Damon got tensed up visibly as Elena asked that. He wants to know too where Jacq is but he wasn't sure if he is gonna like the answer Ric would give them. He wished Ric would say that Jacq wasn't anywhere near Klaus. He definitely kept his fingers crossed for that.

"Katherine was there" spoke up Ric after a while, confusing everyone with that "What? What was she doing there?" asked Stefan almost worriedly

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. Katherine spent five hundred years running from Klaus. Why would she just go back to him?" asked Rose more confused than others. Ric however was silent and looking troubled as well

"What is it Ric?" asked Damon noticing his facial expression. Damon realized his fear is about to come true when Ric opened his mouth to speak

"I think I know why Katherine is with Klaus right now. I saw Jacq there too. And Klaus was all over her and she wasn't complaining a bit. What the hell is going on?" Ric asked worriedly, oblivion to the whole situation. Elena sighed heavily

"I guess there is no doubt left then, that Jacq really is with Klaus now" Elena felt more right in doing what she did. Though she still wants to know why?

"Yes, there isn't any doubt left anymore" said Damon coldly and left the room. Rose followed him too. She doesn't want to leave him all alone right now. He needs someone with him to support him to go through this even though he won't admit it. Rose made up her mind not to leave him on his own this time even if he would yell at her. Everyone sighed heavily. Things are so messed up at the moment. Ric being still clueless asked them again

"Can anyone please tell me what are you guys talking about?"

Jenna and Jeremy along with others explained him what happened and that Jacq is with Klaus now and she sided with him betraying them all

"And you guys really believed that?" asked Ric after hearing the whole thing because frankly he couldn't believe that

"We don't have a reason not to" spoke up Stefan. Ric shook his head. This is Jacqueline they are talking about for Pete's sake

"Then why Katherine is with her?" Ric asked trying to find a reason himself

"May be Jacq bargained for Katherine's life too. They are best friends after all, aren't they?" said Elena in a bitter sarcastic tone. Ric still couldn't believe it even though he saw Klaus with Jacq with his own eyes. It wasn't making any sense to him. And he can't believe it either that the others are believing it so easily. There is clearly something wrong in the picture and he is going to find out the truth no matter what. But Ric gave up on pursuing others on believing otherwise because clearly Klaus got to them badly and none wanted to hear something else.

"Let's not talk about this anymore Elena" said Jeremy clearly not liking to discuss the topic anymore

"Yeah, we need to find a way to kill Klaus" said Stefan agreeing with Jeremy that they should move on from the topic. He looked at Elijah then

"Yesterday Jacq was saying something about waking up daddy, and Klaus's face darkened right away hearing that. What were they talking about?" asked Stefan. He wanted to ask this since he heard about it but didn't get a chance to. Elijah stayed silent for a moment then spoke up

"They were talking about Mikael our father. He is a vampire hunter and possibly the only one who could kill Klaus at the moment. And his life's purpose is to kill Klaus" everyone's face lighten up hearing that but Anna's darkened. She knew who Mikael is and what he is capable of doing. Her mother Pearl told her about him.

"Great, we can go and talk to him then, tell him that Klaus is here in Mystic Falls" spoke up Jeremy excitedly not noticing Anna's tensed up look

"I am afraid I have no idea where he is, I don't even know if he is still alive" Elijah lied smoothly though it's against his nature and he felt a bit guilty about lying to them but it's for the greater good, he told himself. Anna frowned in confusion. She knew Elijah was lying about not knowing about Mikael's whereabouts. If she and her mother know about Mikael and where he is right now then Elijah surely knew too. It's not possible that he wouldn't. But why was he lying to them then. Something is not right. But Anna didn't speak up or said anything about it. She knows waking up Mikael would be a stupid thing to do. He will not only kill Klaus but all of them. He is a vampire hunter for god's sake. He will hunt down all of them. May be that's why Elijah isn't telling them. Anna thought to herself and kept silent about it. But it certainly created doubts about Elijah's intention of helping them out in Anna's mind.

"So, what else we can do?" asked Stefan worriedly. Though Ric was thinking how come Jacq knows where Mikael is as she mentioned his name, when even Elijah doesn't know about his father's whereabouts. And why was she threatening to wake him up if she is on Klaus's side? Each passing moment Ric's head was getting filled up with unanswered questions.

"At this time, only Jonas, my friend could kill Klaus. He could go to the witches house and acquire enough power from the dead witches. Your friend Bonnie may have failed to channel the powers but Jonas is already a powerful warlock, he won't fail in it" spoke up Elijah

"But you said to me once that Jonas could only succeed in killing Klaus and stay alive himself only if he uses that much power on him when he is at his most vulnerable state. Even then you would have to rip his heart out to completely kill him" stated Elena "Then this means we have to let Klaus complete the ritual" Stefan tensed up visibly as Elena said that

"Not necessarily" spoke up Elijah making Elena and everyone else confused

"I have the dagger now that could kill Klaus, which I didn't have at that time. With Jonas's help I can kill him without the ritual. Jonas could make Klaus vulnerable using his powers and giving me an opportunity to use the dagger on him. Once the dagger will pierce his heart, Klaus will die momentarily, but long enough for me to rip his heart out" that's something definitely not gonna happen. The dagger doesn't even work properly on Klaus because of his werewolf blood line. But no one needs to know about this.

"So, there is nothing for us to do then?" asked Stefan hopefully

"There is I am afraid" said Elijah "What?" asked Stefan getting worried again

"Make sure Klaus doesn't get his hands on Elena. If he completes the ritual then the dagger won't work on him anymore. I have to go meet the Martin warlocks now. Try to stay safe, all of you" saying that Elijah just walked out of the house. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths and when Elijah left they all released it together. Now Elijah and the martin warlocks are their only hope of getting rid of Klaus.

"Hey, where is Damon?" asked Elena worriedly. She just realized that Damon didn't come back again

"He must be still upstairs" said Jenna who saw Damon and Rose going up. Elena nodded and got up from her seat to go upstairs too and see how Damon is doing. He must be going through hell right now. Elena herself was going through hell. She knows that Damon loves Jacq more than anything. Elena could only imagine what he is feeling right now after hearing all these things. She wants to comfort him and be with him. Elena looked inside Damon's bedroom hoping to find him in there but as soon as she looked inside she turned away from the door quickly. Because inside Damon and Rose were in very indecent state. Elena sighed heavily and shook her head to herself and left the door quickly. Damon and his ways of handling situations. It never fails to shock or surprise Elena.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Katherine and I entered the house. We went to get the werewolf from the Lockwood cellar. With help of Maddox we put the werewolf and the vampire together in the tomb where once Katherine was stuck. Mason was right when he said we would be doing a favor killing that werewolf. He is such an evil git, both a rapist and a murderer. And the vampire Elijah found was worth killing too. Both were males and both were bad. Maddox was left behind to guard the tomb and Katherine and I returned back to Klaus. Greta was there in the room too, she acts like as if she is Klaus's bitch. Technically she is at the moment. Klaus grinned evilly as he saw us and Greta threw a glare at us, particularly at me.

"Hello Sweethearts, hopefully you were successful at your work" spoke up Klaus cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at him

"Your puppet is guarding your werewolf and vampire right now. Call him if you want to check up yourself" he smirked and came up near me

"That won't be necessary my love, I completely trust you" I didn't hesitate to glare at him as he cupped my face with one hand and started caressing my temple lightly with his thumb. But I didn't slap his hand away because my disgust and uneasiness only pleasure him more. And I don't want to please him in any way. Staying unfazed to his touches is the best away of unsatisfying him. He titled his head to have a better look at my face

"Come on sweetheart you can't stay mad at me anymore. I spared your history teacher's life to make it up to you for yesterday" I scoffed at him

"Yeah, spared his life. You couldn't have hurt him anyways Nick. Remember our deal, don't you? Besides, you needed him to send your love filled message to your precious doppelganger" Klaus didn't glare at me this time for lowering his image and moreover smirked at me and leaned in closer

"I am liking your feisty attitude more every day, my love"

Suddenly the door opened and Elijah was standing at the doorway with a cold look on his face. Klaus leaned back from me and looked at Elijah with shocked eyes

"What are you doing here, brother?" asked Klaus with a sneer. Elijah remained motionless and just stared at him with cold eyes

"I am here to make sure you are not up to mess up more things" he stated straight to Klaus to which Klaus rolled his eyes

"Relax brother I am done with messing around for now" Elijah entered the house with steady steps

"Good" he said lightly

Then Elijah looked at me and I saw pity in his eyes for me. I sighed heavily. He must knew what I am going through inwardly and how much pain I have kept suppressed in my chest. Stephanie Mayer written it true, it's like someone punched a hole through my chest. And every time I tried to close it forcefully, it just opened wider and made it more painful. To be honest, I have no idea myself how am I not breaking down. It's really shocking to me and perhaps to Elijah too. He came over to me and looked straight into my eyes

"Are you okay Jacqueline?" Klaus rolled his eyes seeing his brother's concern for me. If I had just nodded he would have caught my lie within a second. Instead I remained motionless and looked away from him. Not saying anything is better than lying I guess, in this situation. Elijah sighed heavily and glared at Klaus. After all it's because of him, I am in this situation. Everyone hates me now because of his manipulative evil mind. And I wouldn't complain a bit if Elijah teaches him a lesson for making me suffer like this. And as if he read my mind and heard my wish and Elijah miraculously granted it in no time. And in a blink Klaus was thrown across the room. He crashed into the wall and break through it. Greta was about to attack Elijah with her magic but Katherine was fast enough and knocked her off from behind. Klaus quickly stood up and launched himself at Elijah. Katherine moved me from the fighting brothers in a blink thankfully. If I had got caught between in their fight, I would have turned into a pulp. When I was satisfied enough with Klaus getting beaten up, I stopped Elijah and ended the fight. But Klaus tried to attack Elijah again

"I said stop, that's enough" Klaus stopped his attack and glared at Elijah dangerously then backed away. He went out of the house, which is never a good thing. Katherine got ready to follow him out but I stopped her

"Stay, I will go" I always wanted Katherine and Elijah to sit together and talk. They clearly have somethings to talk about and move on from their past problems. I got out leaving them alone. Klaus was walking away from the house in human speed but with long angry strides. I had to run to catch up with him

"Leave me alone" he growled at me as I started to walk beside him

"Can't do, come on don't tell me you didn't see that one coming" to say that I was in a good mood now would be an underestimate. Klaus threw a deadly glare at me before looking away and kept walking straight

"Elijah cares about me, you know. You angered him when you pulled that stunt yesterday to get me into trouble. You definitely deserved what happened. You are lucky that he didn't dagger you for that" he stopped in his track and turned to me with a sneer

"Yes, I am very thankful for that. Now please go to hell" I smirked at him

"Are you going there right now? If you are then I would love to come with you" he glared at me viciously but started walking again and I, like a leech as he thinks of me, walked by him.

**Third Person's POV**

Katherine put Greta's body on the bed. Elijah was looking at her from distance. Both of them had many questions running through their heads but none spoke up for sometime. At last Katherine started talking

"You really care about her, don't you?" asked Katherine obviously about Jacq. Elijah walked closer to her with steady steps

"Yes, I do. I don't pick up a fight with Klaus for someone who doesn't matter to me Katerina" Elijah recalled the time when he fought with Klaus for Katherine once, almost five hundred years ago. Not knowing what is Elijah thinking, Katherine sighed and nodded "Right"

"That's why I kind of find it hard to believe that you will really let us desiccate your brother. I know how much you loved him, more than anyone else. I think you are going to betray us in the last moment" spoke up Katherine with a bit fear but still strongly. After all it's the truth, she doesn't believe that Elijah could ever harm his brother. Elijah stared at her for a while before speaking up again

"I understand your doubts Katerina, and yes you are right, I loved him a lot and did everything he asked me to do-" Katherine cut him off

"Even let him kill me. I thought you cared about me, that you felt something for me back then. But you still let him prepare me for the scarifies" Katherine bluntly accused him but Elijah didn't flinch at that

"I did what I had to do. But I never wanted you to die Katerina. I cared about you. I even found a way to save your life" Elijah spoke as if defending himself and his actions. Katherine frowned in confusion and asked

"What?" Elijah nodded to her "I had collected an elixir from a very powerful witch, that could have brought you back to life after you were sacrificed. But I never got the chance to give you that because you had already run away, and also started a fight between me and Klaus" Katherine sighed heavily

"So, that's what stopped you from serving Klaus?" Katherine asked in a bitter tone, Elijah had to think for a moment before answering that question

"Not exactly that but it was the beginning. And now I have more reasons to desiccate him than you do Katerina. You don't have to worry about my betrayal. I will never break Jacqueline's trust on me" Katherine looked deep into his eyes searching for a slight lie but found none. She nodded slowly trusting his words at the moment

"What you are going to do once you will get your family back?" asked Katherine casually just so that an awkward silence won't fell over them

"I will leave the town with my family" said Elijah and poured Bourbon in a glass to have a drink

"That's it, you are not going to stay here and terrorize the people of Mystic Falls along with your family. Klaus would have done that" Katherine was still finding it hard to believe his every word. Elijah gave her a cold stare

"I am not Klaus Katerina. Besides, I have to keep my promise to Jacqueline. I am a man of my word and I will never break a promise to a person who is giving up her own life for everyone she loves and cares about" Katherine frowned at Elijah

"What? Who is giving up on life?" she asked now fearfully. Elijah took a deep breath, contemplating on whether to tell Katherine or not

"Jacqueline chose to die after Klaus will be gone from everyone's life" it didn't take Katherine long to get what Jacq has planned to do and what she didn't know about until now. How could Jacq not tell her this?

"She is going to stop her heart to desiccate Klaus" escaped her lips with a gasp "But why? I thought Jeremy or John with their magical rings is going to do it"

"That's not what Jacqueline has planned to do. She believes she has to die in the end" said Elijah calmly with emotionless cold voice. Katherine could picture Jacq's dead body lying on the ground and without her permission, Katherine's heart flinched at the thought. She looked at Elijah angrily

"And you are letting her do it. I thought you said you care about her" Elijah glared back at her

"Jacqueline didn't exactly give me a choice in this matter. But why do you care? I was under the impression that you are a selfish woman who cares about no one else but herself" Elijah smiled at her a little "Looks like you are turning into human again Katerina" as if it was an insult to Katherine she scoffed at that

"I am not letting my humanity come back Elijah. You are right in what you think of me, I am a selfish woman and staying alive is my first priority, it always has been. I want Klaus out of my life. I don't care who pays the price" even though for past five hundred years she followed this one rule but this time Katherine couldn't help but feel that she was lying to herself while saying that. And Elijah just nodded with a small smile, knowing that it's not true anymore. Katherine cares now, she cares about someone other than herself. But still not more than herself and so she decided to let Jacq do whatever she wants to do to put Klaus down. But for the first time Katherine hated herself for being so selfish. And it really shocked her to no limit,

**The Boarding House...**

On the other hand at the boarding house, Elena was worried about Caroline and Tyler. They are not picking up her calls and it's getting dark outside. What happened to them? Did Klaus get them already? Caroline and Tyler were absent when they changed their plans. They still know that the ritual is going to happen tonight and they went away to spend sometime together. But they were suppose to call her once in a while to let everyone know that they are fine.

"Even Damon isn't picking up his phone" said Stefan frustratingly who was trying to reach Damon for ten minutes now. Damon went out of the house one hour ago without saying a word to anyone. And Stefan was really worried and tensed about his brother.

"Damon might be at the Grills right now. Call Ric, he must be with him" spoke up Rose and Stefan dialed Ric's number. Thankfully he picked up

"Ric, where is Damon? Are you with him right now?" asked Stefan worriedly. His voice full of concern

"Yes, I am with him. He is not in a good mood right now Stefan. Klaus had just stopped by a while ago at the grills and warned him not to mess things up. Moreover Jacq was with Klaus, so you can guess, what he is like at the moment" Ric sighed heavily. Damon was getting himself badly drunk. Stefan knew his brother must be a mess right now. He wanted to be with him but he can't leave Elena alone.

"Stay with him Ric, don't let him do anything stupid and reckless" saying that Stefan hung up

"What is it?" asked Elena worriedly. Stefan sighed heavily and shook his head "Nothing, did you get a hold on Caroline yet?" Elena shook her head in response

"I think they are in danger. Someone should go look for them" spoke up Jeremy. There was a silent for a moment

"Fine, I will go" said Stefan. Elena didn't like it and wanted to stop him but she was worried about Caroline and Tyler. So she nodded to him simply

"I will come with you" said Jeremy and was instantly stopped by everyone in the room. Stefan got out of the boarding house, thinking about looking for Caroline and Tyler, not knowing what were they really up to

"See, I told you Klaus was lying about Jacq letting him sacrifice us" spoke up Tyler as they watched Maddox guarding the entrance of the tomb. They could clearly hear someone or some people screaming inside the tomb angrily, frustratingly

"I never believed Klaus either Tyler" Caroline defended herself

"Yeah? Then why didn't you stand up for Jacq when Elena was confronting her and why didn't you let me do it?" asked Tyler rudely. He refused to believe all the crap Klaus said to them about Jacq. He just couldn't bring himself to believe those things. She had done so much for him. It couldn't be to get him killed in the end. Caroline lowered her gaze as if ashamed

"I am sorry Tyler, I shouldn't have stopped you and I should have sided with her myself. But I was scared to go against everyone, Elena and Stefan, everyone believed Klaus and for a second I believed him too, I won't lie about it. But I had my doubts okay. That's why I am here with you right now" Tyler sighed and nodded, forgiving Caroline for what she did because Tyler was feeling guilty too for turning his back on Jacq when she needed his support. She was there for him every time he needed her and the one time she needed him, he wasn't there for her. And he was hating himself for that. But now he is gonna make it up to her

"Let's go and tell everyone the truth. Jacq never meant to kill us. Uncle Mason said so himself. Jacq asked him to search for a werewolf for the ritual, she never thought about handing us over to Klaus" Caroline nodded to him and they started walking away from the tomb. Yes, they found out about the werewolf and the vampire from Mason. He told them when Tyler and Caroline interrogated him about where he went to for a few days. Suddenly Tyler stopped in his tracks and a growl escaped his chest. Caroline looked up the sky. Though the moon was already up in the sky but it's still evening. Tyler shouldn't start changing before an hour at least

"It's happening faster this time" Tyler answered her unasked question "I have to go to the cell right now" Caroline nodded vehemently, she was kind of panicked

"Caroline, Tyler" a voice spoke up from behind them. Caroline turned around and found Stefan standing not far away from them. He walked up closer to them

"We were thinking Klaus got to you. What are you doing here?" he asked confusedly

"I will explain everything to you later. We need to get Tyler in his family cell right now. He needs to lock himself up" without thinking much Stefan nodded and the three of them started running towards the cell through the woods. Tyler let out another growl and his eyes turned yellow and his bones started cracking. Caroline went to touch him but he attacked her. Stefan instinctively pulled Caroline out of the way and Tyler accidentally bit on Stefan's shoulder. A gasp escaped Caroline's mouth knowing what had just happened. Tyler was in so much pain that he didn't even realize that he bit Stefan until after some time. Stefan removed his shirt from the shoulder to see the bite mark. It was a huge bite but it healed like any other wounds. Stefan and Caroline were both confused

"It just healed" spoke up Caroline

"May be it was just another Myth" said Stefan kind of feeling relieved. They don't know yet how the bite works on vampires because Rose never got bitten. However, Tyler knew that it wasn't a myth and Stefan would die slowly but he was in no state of talking. Tyler got a hold on himself and they ran again towards the cell as fast as possible for them. Once they got there they saw Mason standing outside of the cell obviously waiting for Tyler. He was still not changing yet because he has more control on his wolf side than Tyler

"I will take it from here" said Mason and grabbed Tyler then dragged him inside the cell

"Caroline, we have to go back to the boarding house. Elena must be worried" but Caroline shook her head "I am gonna stay here, you go"

"But Klaus could-" Stefan tried to speak up but Caroline cut him off

"Klaus is not gonna come after us Stefan. He already got his vampire and werewolf. Jacq never planned on giving us up to Klaus" Stefan frowned in confusion at her

"What?" Caroline then told him what she learned from Mason and that she and Tyler saw the werewolf and vampire with their own eyes, They were still in the tomb

"But what about Elena? Jacq knows that the ritual won't complete without killing her. She is willing to let Elena die" Stefan still found a way to blame Jacq. As if Klaus had compelled him and everyone else not to believe otherwise. And it angered Stefan more thinking that Elena's life is still at stake because of Jacq. They haven't heard a word from Elijah yet and it was making him worried now. Caroline didn't know how to defend Jacq on that matter. She really has no idea what Jacq had planned to do for Elena but she knew this much that Jacq will never let her sister die. Before Caroline could voice her thoughts to Stefan, he was gone from there. Caroline could only sigh heavily and shook her head to herself. She has a feeling that soon everyone is going to regret doubting Jacqueline.

**Jacqueline's POV**

Klaus and I stood at the ritual ground. The werewolf and the vampire were already in their circles. Greta was prepared for the right time to start the scarifies. Maddox was helping her to set up for it. He too has to take part in the ritual. Elijah and Katherine stood at a distance

"So, you got me a werewolf and you got me a vampire. But you promised me the doppelganger as well my love. Why is her place still empty?" I could tell even though his voice was calm he was impatient in his mind. I walked up to Elijah and he handed me a bag of blood, Elena's blood. Klaus frowned at me in confusion as he saw the blood bag in my hand

"What is this?" he asked with a firm voice trying to hide his anger behind the coldness

"The blood of your doppelganger" he laughed out loud at first then sneered dangerously at me with a hateful glare. He grabbed onto my arms and shook me forcefully

"Do you think I am playing around here? This is not a joke to me. Bring me Elena right now or I will kill everyone you ever met" I didn't falter at his threat or glare. I jerked his hands away from my arms and stared straight into his eyes

"I told you I am gonna help you become a hybrid and I am gonna do it. But in the right way. I made a deal with you Nick. So, stop threatening me and stop wasting our time. If it doesn't work, you can kill whoever you want. But right now tell Greta to start the ritual, it's almost time" he nodded glaring at me

"Just know that if I am not a hybrid in the end of this ritual, you, your family and all your friends are going to end up dead before dawn" I just nodded to him. Hopefully it will work, it has to. Elena was never meant to die in the ritual. It was Ester's plan to get the doppelganger killed so that Klaus will never be able to make more hybrids. I know it will work tonight.

"The moon is past is apex" announced Greta. The werewolf was screaming with pain because he was transforming. Thankfully it's not Jules this time. And Jenna is still safe at the boarding house. Klaus went over to Greta after glaring at me one last time and before parting away from me. He handed her the moonstone first

"I spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it" Greta only smiled and looked at Klaus longingly

"You remember everything you need to do with the werewolf and the vampire" Klaus nodded and said "I remember"

Greta dropped the moonstone in the ritual bowl and it burst into flames. She started chanting spells and Maddox held both her hands from the opposite side of the bowl and chanted spells with her. The wolf was shouting out in rage

"Let me go, let me out of here. I will kill you all" Klaus slowly walked over to him

"You want to get out of here, fine, your wish is granted" saying that he threw the werewolf out of the fire circle. The wolf started running but he was pinned down in a blink by Klaus. The wolf tried to bite him but before he could Klaus ripped his heart out. I closed my eyes and turned away from the sight. Katherine came over to me in a blink and wrapped an arm around me. Klaus took the heart to Greta and poured blood from it in the flaming bowl.

"Tell me this is working Greta" she smiled broadly and nodded to him "It's working"

Then came the turn of the vampire. Greta lowered the fire around him and he too tried to run. But Klaus got to him before he could move and drove a wooden stake through his heart. The vampire turned grey within moments. Now it is time for Klaus to drink the doppelganger blood. He approached me and I gave him the blood bag.

"You should start praying" he spoke up in a soul shivering voice. And the truth was I was praying. He ripped the bag open and started drinking from it. He was almost finished with the blood bag but nothing was happening. My heart started beating faster and I kept on chanting prayers in my mind for this to work. Klaus will go after everyone, after Elena if this fails. It has to work. Klaus threw the empty blood bag away and sneered at me

"It didn't work" he yelled at me and in a blink I was pinned on the ground with Klaus gripping on my throat. In a blink he would snap my neck in two and I would die. But suddenly his eyes turned yellow and he left my throat with a painful growl. I heard the sound of bone cracking from him

"It worked" said Greta out loud, her eyes shining with joy of succeeding. The fire was out now and it's dark around us. Only the moonlight helped us see. I crawled away from Klaus as he was turning slowly. Katherine was far away from both of us now. She looked scared even.

"Elijah" I screamed for him, we needed to keep Klaus down when he will completely turn into a wolf. In his wolf form Klaus won't have any control over him. And he could massacre the whole town if he gets out of the woods. Suddenly Luka and Jonas came there out of no where. Luka shot her sister and Maddox with sleeping drugs from distance and they fell on the ground slowly. Jonas started chanting spells and one of the three circles lit up with fire again and it surrounded Klaus this time. He tried to get out of it but couldn't. He was still turning into a wolf and it was hell of a painful stage. No wonder why he is vulnerable right now and very easy to kill

"Why are you doing this?" he asked straight to me, looking at me with painful face.

"I can't let you make a massacre of the town Nick" I said with a calm voice. I was still sitting on the ground and very close to the circle, watching him turn into a wolf and hearing his screams. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Finally Klaus has become a hybrid and soon Elijah will reunite with his family. Then on the right time at the right moment he will be desiccated and I will be gone from here, from this world forever.

**AN: So, this is it for now guys. I hope you liked it. This time I am gonna try something new, so I am not gonna ask for reviews. Next update will be up soon but can't tell you exactly when. Let's see how many reviews I get without asking for it LOL. Love you guys a lot**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The Truth And Apologies  
**

It's almost midnight. Klaus is lying unconscious in his strange wolf form. He wasn't entirely a wolf yet but he wasn't in his human form either. It's been hours but he is still changing in his unconscious state. His clothes are almost gone from his body. Only ripped off pieces kept him from being completely nude. But as he still kept changing the last pieces of remaining clothes on his body were getting destroyed as well.

"Are we going to keep him in the woods until he completely phases back to human form?" asked Jonas. Luka has already took Greta and Maddox away from the place. Jonas was very happy to get his daughter back. But I wasn't sure if Greta would be happy to see her father and brother again after waking up. Because she was never lost and she never wanted to go back to them. I hope they would work things out between them and be a family again. Hopefully Jonas is strong enough to be able to knock some right senses into Greta and bring her back to the light side.

"I am afraid there is no other option but to keep him here" spoke up Elijah calmly and Jonas nodded to him

"He wouldn't be able to get out of this circle until I let him" said Jonas. I guess it won't be necessary for me to stick around Klaus for a while

"I am gonna take a walk" I announced to no one in particular. I just wanted to be alone for sometime. I needed a break from everything for a moment. I needed to breathe out the tension from my body. The whole ritual got me exhausted as well both physically and mentally. I started to walk away but Katherine followed with me

"I want to be alone right now Katherine" I said softly. I was so tired that I couldn't even talk properly, not to mention my throat hurt each time I spoke up. Klaus had gripped hard on my vocal cord and I am really surprised that it's not permanently damaged. However Katherine didn't leave me alone like I asked her to. Instead she kept walking on with me.

"Elijah told me everything about what you planned to do Jacq" Katherine spoke up with an accusing tone. I glanced at her confusingly

"Planned about what?" I asked seriously not knowing what was she talking about

"You planned to kill yourself, didn't you? You are going to make Bonnie stop your heart" I can't believe Elijah told her this. But I don't care anymore. I won't care if everyone finds out about it. Because, this time no one would care. Last time I checked everyone is still hating me more than they hated Klaus. Damon even threaten to kill me at the Grills when I went there with Klaus. He was drinking his ass off like a lost lover. So it won't matter to him much anymore if I die, more like he wants me to die. And about others, well I think they would be happy to get rid of me. The betraying back stabbing Jacqueline. She doesn't matter to anyone anymore and I must tell you, it's a very, very good thing. So, without getting shocked or annoyed or worried, I just shrugged my shoulders at Katherine

"Yeah, that's the plan" I told her with a careless tone. Katherine suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me in my track then turned me to face her

"Why? Why do you have to die? When Jeremy or John could easily do it with their rings on and then come back to life? Or you could use their rings yourself and come back to life" now I was really and absolutely surprised, actually shocked would be a better word to describe it. I mean Katherine seems like she is extremely mad at me for thinking about killing myself. I didn't even realize when the once selfish psychotic manipulative bitch has turned into someone capable of caring about others than herself. And I am really glad to find that out. I smiled at Katherine and she frowned at me angrily

"What?" she snapped. I just shook my head still the small smile lingering on my lips though "Nothing" I had said softly. I didn't want to tell her that I am happy to see that she cares about me. She might take it as a tease and turn into a bitter person again. Katherine sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest in a scolding manner, then narrowed her eyes at me

"Well, mind explaining to me why you are being all martyr?" I took a deep breath. She already found out about the plan. It won't harm much telling her the reason for doing this. I know once she would find out about the real reasons behind my action she won't go against my decision anymore. And it's very important for me and my plan that Katherine doesn't go against me.

"When I died, I came back to life for a reason Katherine. To keep everyone alive and safe here. With Klaus gone from your lives, I will complete my purpose of returning back from the dead" Katherine shrugged her shoulders not getting what I was trying to make her understand

"Elijah already told me that. But why do you think you have to die again?" I exhaled a deep breath and rubbed my face with my palms to ease off some tiredness. Katherine was waiting for my answer patiently even though she was inwardly very impatient to know

"Because if I stay here longer than my time Katherine, and refuse to die, everyone else living right now will die instead of me then. My presence will be fetal to all of your existence" her eyes widen in shock and she gasped loudly "What?" I nodded to her

"It's true Katherine, many of you are supposed to be dead right now. They aren't because of me but if I don't leave this world, they will all die again perhaps including you. So what ever you do, don't ruin my plan Katherine. Okay" I started walking again but Katherine stood still on her spot. I thought she won't follow me anymore but after a few moments she came right in front of me in a blink and stopped me in my way again

"If you knew that getting us out of mess and securing our lives would end your life time then why did you do it? Why didn't you just let us get into more deeper shit?" I sighed heavily and looked into her eyes

"You remember the first time we met. I told you that I want something from my death and not from my life. I want to be in peace Katherine. I can't deal with life anymore. I need to take rest from everything. I want my soul to be in peace. Please let me have it, help me have it" I sighed heavily "Can I count on you?" she nodded after a while, her eyes cold and emotionless and her face unreadable. As if she has become a stone for that moment. And I was very happy to see a little sadness in her eyes for me. She spoke up again

"I don't think your witchy friend Bonnie would ever agree on killing you" I don't know, I could be wrong but Katherine sounded like she wanted this, she wanted Bonnie not to agree with me. I took a deep breathe

"I am sure I can pursue her. Besides, Bonnie won't exactly have a choice Katherine" I don't think Bonnie would even know that she killed me permanently until it's too late. I am not really gonna ask her to stop my heart for forever. Because I know that Katherine is right about Bonnie, she would never agree to do that to me. I have to play her, it's the only option. She can hate me for that for the rest of her life. But being hated doesn't matter to me anymore. As I kept staring into Katherine's eyes, I had a feeling that she knew exactly what I planned to do with Bonnie. She was looking at me with intensity as well. I don't know how long we stayed like that but both of us snapped out of the trance as a voice spoke up not so far away from us. We looked at the direction the voice came from and found Mason standing there and he was looking at us with a worried face

"Mason, what are doing you?" I asked confused. How did he even find us here? And above all why was he here and why was he looking like someone died?

"It's Stefan" he spoke up with a heavy voice. Katherine snapped out of her stoned state completely and got worried instantly

"What happened to Stefan?" if she had a beating heart, it would have pumped blood twice much faster at the moment

"Stefan was around Tyler while he was changing and Tyler accidentally bit on him. His whole left shoulder is turning black now and the poison is spreading fast through his blood. I don't think he will last more than a day" Katherine gasped loudly, her eyes got wide and she seemed like she will break down any moment now.

"If you guys want to see him, now would be the best time. He is already very weak and soon he would lose his consciousness" informed Mason. He looked sorry and sad for Stefan. Mason must have seen him after getting bitten. Everyone must be going through hell right now. I was more worried about Tyler though. I wonder if Damon has already killed him for biting Stefan. As if Mason just read my mind, he answered my unasked question

"I am taking Tyler out of town. Damon is furious right now. He would kill him in the first chance. I just came here to inform you guys about the situation" Mason was not only worried and tensed up about Tyler, he was scared for him too. A vengeful Damon is a very dangerous Damon and Mason knew that better than anyone else.

"Where is Tyler right now?" I asked hoping he is somewhere safe

"He is still at the old cell. Caroline is taking care of him" I nodded sighing in relief inwardly. Thank god Tyler was still alive and okay. Katherine is ready to run towards the boarding house. She looked like she would start sobbing any minute now but didn't do it in front of us and held her tears back. Though I stopped her from leaving

"Katherine wait" she looked confusedly at me. She was impatient to go to Stefan, I understood that. But she can't go without the cure

"You shouldn't go to him with empty hands" I told Katherine and both her and Mason got confused

"What do you want me to take?" she asked curiously, her voice dripped out desperation. I smiled at her and replied her question with a short answer "A cure for the bite" Mason and Katherine looked at each other shocked and may be thinking I have gone insane too

"There is no cure for a werewolf bite" stated Mason, like I thought so, they are not believing what I said. I just turned away from both of them and started walking towards the ritual ground again

"There is now" I said that more to myself than to them. Both Mason and Katherine followed me back to Klaus again. Elijah was still there standing beside the fire circle and looking at his brother lying on the ground completely nude now but in his furry wolf form. Jonas must have gone home to take care of Greta because he was nowhere there. The martin warlocks would send Maddox far away from Mystic Falls as well so that Klaus won't have any witch or warlock to help him cheat us in our deal. Elijah was surprised to see the three of us there again and knew immediately that something was wrong

"What happened?" he asked worriedly

"Stefan Salvatore got bitten by a werewolf" Mason informed him with a robotic voice. He may look unfazed by Elijah but I knew that inwardly Mason wants to stay as far away from originals as possible. Elijah got tensed up too hearing that.

"A werewolf bite is incurable" stated Elijah looking at Katherine with what it seemed like pity to me. The way Katherine confesses her love for Stefan so bluntly, it's not a surprise at all that Elijah too knew about her feelings for the younger Salvatore brother and also what she is going through right now. But Elijah and feeling pity for Katherine, it surprised me a little. I guess they had finally caught up with each other in their time together. However, I have a more important job to do at the moment other than observe people around me. It seems only Klaus knew that a hybrid's blood, his blood particularly is the cure for a werewolf bite and I guess he never told Elijah about that because Elijah is clueless right now.

"Jacq thinks there is a cure for it" spoke up Katherine her voice full of doubt, no wonder

"I need a container and something sharp guys" I yelled out ignoring their not believing gazes at me and doubt full gestures. Katherine and Mason looked around and found a small cup near the ritual bowl and a broken steel of something with sharp edge. Mason handed me the cup and the steel. I entered the fire circle, jumping off the fire line and the three of them protested against it at once instantly

"What are you doing Jacq? You want to get yourself killed" Mason yelled out at me.

"Apparently" said Katherine sarcastically. I ignored both of them and checked Klaus. I got confirmed at first that he was totally passed out at the moment. Then slowly held his furry paw. Nothing happen when I touched him, he didn't even move and lay there as if dead. But he wasn't because he was breathing heavily. The others were standing stiffed and holding their breath. Elijah was ready to jump in the circle any moment but if he gets in he won't be able to get out of it. That's why he was still standing outside. I put the bowl under the paw and slowly cut the hairy skin with the sharp edge. Klaus rambled loudly in his chest and for a moment I feared that he would jump up on his feet, waking up and attack me. I definitely heard Katherine gasp out loud. But thankfully Klaus lay dead and the bowl started filling up with his blood slowly. In the show Klaus made his blood so valuable to Stefan. He practically made Stefan his slave for just a little blood from him. And now, I am taking it from him without him knowing about it. The irony of the situation. But I think Klaus would have given his blood himself if he had heard that Stefan got bitten instead of Damon this time. After all Klaus and Stefan were best buddies once and he would not kill Stefan or let him die so easily. I wonder how come the incident changed though. Why Stefan got bitten this time? Weren't he suppose to spend the whole time with Elena and let Damon screw things up? Well whatever

Once I got enough blood, I slowly put his paw on the ground. He would heal the cut in no time. I got out of the circle easily. As a human the magic wasn't to bind me inside. I handed Katherine the bowl full of blood now

"Klaus is a hybrid now and his blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite. Stefan has to drink this to get well again" Katherine took the bowl but she still looked doubtful

"Are you sure it's going to work?" I nodded to her confidently

"It will" she sighed heavily and looked at Mason. They started to leave but I stopped Katherine again. I unhooked the chain around my neck and gave the locket to Katherine

"Give this to Damon please. I can't keep it anymore" saying that I walked away from them first, to get some alone time. For just a moment I don't want to worry about things around me, worry about people around me. I want to blank my mind just for sometime. Because honestly it was threatening my sanity. I hoped that no more action would take place tonight. Not knowing how impossible that is. And how stupid I am for wishing such thing.

**Third Person's POV **

Stefan loudly coughed again and spit out some black blood on the floor. Elena was sobbing hard as she kept saying soothing words to Stefan. Damon was pacing wildly, impatiently, frustratingly in the same room. He couldn't even look at his brother because it hurt his eyes. Stefan was lying on the bed at first but as the pain increased he got up from there and now he is lying on the floor with his head on Elena's lap. Jenna, Ric, Jeremy, Anna and Rose everyone was standing around the room looking dead already. Jenna hid her face in Ric's chest as Stefan let out a painful loud sigh, unable to look at him anymore. Jeremy went to hold onto Elena as his sister was visibly loosing her mind. Damon swear to kill Tyler for this. But that has to wait because he can't leave his brother right now. Mason had come earlier and Damon tried to kill him already but that dog managed to get out luckily. But once he gets hold onto Tyler, Damon would kill both uncle and his nephew. He should have killed Mason and Tyler a long time ago. They wouldn't be seeing this day and this situation if they were dead already. They were alive only because of Jacq. And it gave Damon all the more reasons to hate her. Stefan coughed up blood again and his skin was rotting up on his shoulder. It was really a nasty sight. Damon in anger punched in the wall and created a hole through it.

Damon was sitting in the grills earlier in the evening and he was trying to get drunk when Rose came rushing in there and informed Damon about Stefan. All the alcohol he consumed meantime as if it had rushed out of his system at once hearing that news. When Damon saw Stefan's poisoned skin, it finally hit his senses that his brother is dying right now, he finally realized what Stefan meant for him. Damon understood in that little moment what his brother really means to him, he realized something he hadn't realized in one hundred fifty years of his vampire life. And Damon regretted it then, he regretted every fight he had with Stefan, every argument, every hateful glare. He regretted all those times he hurt his brother intentionally. And he wanted to take it all back.

Damon wished he had realized this earlier. He now understood why Stefan turned him. He knew why though, Stefan had told him why already. Stefan needed his brother with him. He didn't want to be alone. Damon knew this but the difference it now he realized the feeling himself. Because now Damon would do anything asked of him if that could save his brother's life. Even dying himself if it spares Stefan's life. But Damon knew that it won't cure Stefan. There is no fucking cure for a werewolf bite. Damon spanned out of his thoughts as Stefan coughed again and this time more blood came out of his mouth

"Please just kill me already, I can't take it anymore" groaned out Stefan and Elena gripped onto him more tightly.

"Don't say this, please don't say this. You can't leave me like this Stefan. You have to fight it. You can do it" Elena kept saying things in his ear but it wasn't working against the pain at the moment. Besides everyone knew there is no hope for him now. Stefan violently moved away from Elena, making her startled and scared. Damon gripped onto Stefan this time, knowing Elena can no longer handle him.

"Damon please do something" Elena pleaded to him but what can he do? What can he possibly do? Damon never felt so helpless in his life. Jeremy held Elena tightly and let her sob on his shoulder.

"Please make it stop Damon, brother please kill me" Stefan pleaded to Damon as he calmed down a bit. "Take a stake and drive it through my heart" he whispered out but before Damon could say something to shut him up, a voice spoke up from the doorway

"That won't be necessary" everyone looked up except Stefan as he was in no state of opening his eyes even. They saw Katherine standing there. Elena glared at her hatefully. And everyone else got worried. Did she come here to take Elena to Klaus? They had no idea that Klaus has already become a hybrid. But they would not let Katherine take Elena away. Not when they are losing Stefan already. Before everyone got all tangled with Stefan's situation, they were waiting for Klaus to make a move on Elena. And now everyone is thinking that the time has come for Elena to go. Damon growled out as Mason came in too and stood behind Katherine. The nerve of him to come here again. Damon left Stefan and stood in front of Katherine in a blink with a dangerous murderous look on his face

"What are you doing here" he hissed at her and glared at Mason. Mason shook inwardly but outside he remained unfazed

"We came in peace Damon" spoke up Mason with a strong voice even though his inside shook as Damon sneered at him hatefully

"And we came bearing gifts" said Katherine casually as if she wasn't worried a bit when the truth is she is more scared for Stefan than others. She pushed past Damon and walked over to Stefan gracefully. Elena glared at Damon for letting her in like that. Katherine ignored them all and bent down over Stefan. She checked his wounds and flinched inwardly. Katherine was praying in her mind for the cure to work. Stefan tried to get away from her but Katherine didn't let him

"Relax, I came here with a cure" she got the hybrid blood poured in a small bottle on her way. She held it in front of Stefan's lips "Drink this" Stefan thought for a moment then opened up his lips. Katherine poured the blood in his mouth and Stefan gulped it down quickly. Katherine was holding her breath and so was Mason. After all Tyler's life was depending on it too. Others were just looking clueless-ly at Katherine. The reaction of the cure was fast and Stefan's wound visibly started to disappear. Katherine couldn't help but sigh in relief and smile happily

"It's working" Mason sighed in relief too. Hearing that Damon got over to Stefan in a blink and saw the skin turning normal again. Katherine shook her head to herself and thanked Jacq in her mind from the bottom of her heart. She would have lost Stefan forever if it wasn't for her. Katherine wondered in how many ways she is gonna help them more? Then realization hit her that soon Jacq is going to leave them, she is gonna die. It made Katherine drop her smile and sigh sadly. Stefan within moments could stood on his feet and felt perfectly fine. As if he wasn't dying a while ago, as if nothing happened to him in the first place. He actually felt more than fine though a little sweaty. His wounds were completely gone and not a scratch visible on his shoulder anymore. Damon sighed in relief and instinctively hugged his brother that Stefan gladly returned. Everyone seemed to get back alive again. Elena ran into Stefan's open arms which made Katherine roll her eyes at them. And she felt a little hurt too. After all she is the one who came with the cure not little miss sunshine Elena Gilbert. Katherine hated herself for turning her emotions on like this. She had her emotions turned off for five hundred years for a reason, a very good reason. But being with Jacq messed up that for her big times.

"I think you are embracing the wrong girl Stefan, it's me who saved your life" spoke up Katherine bitterly making Elena and Stefan break their embrace. Elena didn't hesitate to glare at her still but Stefan frowned confusingly

"How did you know about this cure? What is it?" he asked walking closer to her and making her roll her eyes.

"Katherine, I think we should go now" spoke up Mason, sensing that the situation is about to get bad again

"Yes Mason, I just need to do one more thing" she walked away from Stefan shaking her head at him in disappointment then walked up to Damon. Katherine pulled out his mother's locket from her jeans pocket, shocking him with that. She thrust it in his hand and said bitterly

"This is yours I believe. I was asked to return it to you" Katherine looked straight into Damon's confused eyes, coldly then turned away from him as well and started walking towards the door. Mason was already prepared to leave the place and he was almost out of the door. But both Damon and Stefan blocked Katherine's way in a blink and stood in front of her. It stopped Mason from leaving as well.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer our questions" said Stefan strongly with crossed arms. Katherine rolled her eyes at him

"Seriously, we are gonna do this now?" she looked straight at Stefan and spoke up "Stefan I just saved your life, at least show me some politeness" Stefan looked at her with stoned eyes

"That's the only reason no one is driving a stake through your heart yet Katherine" he said bitterly then grabbed on to her arm forcefully threatening to break it. Mason tried to come forward to save her but Katherine gave him a look that pinned him where he was standing. She looked back at Stefan, making up a decision in her mind quickly

"What do you want to know?" she asked with a calm voice but hidden beneath the calmness was boiling anger

"Where did you get that cure? It was blood, wasn't it? Whose blood was it?" asked Stefan at the same time at once. He was beyond curious about the cure

"Yes Stefan, it was blood. In fact it was Klaus's blood. A hybrid's blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite. Anything else you wanna know?" Katherine asked coldly. She could have walked out and both Stefan and Damon couldn't have stopped her. But she wanted them to know the truth about Jacq. She wanted them to regret hating her. She wanted everyone in that room to know how much that girl had done for them and still doing for them. Katherine really wanted that, she wanted them to stop hating Jacq and clear the misunderstanding. That's the least she could do for her. Because Katherine had also decided not to tell anyone anything about Jacq's suicide wish and her plan about dying. Because then it would endanger her own life. If they found out about Jacqueline's death, they would definitely try to stop her and may be succeed as well which she can't let happen. That's why Katherine won't mention a thing about desiccating Klaus to them. Mason understood partially what Katherine was doing this time and silently agreed with her. But he too didn't know about Jacq's last plan or Mason would have told every one about it himself or at least tried to stop her. On the other hand Stefan and Damon both were confused at the moment along with others because of the answer Katherine just gave them

"Why would Klaus sent a cure for Stefan?" asked Jeremy more to himself than to others. Katherine didn't need to answer that question because Stefan did

"Because it wasn't Klaus who sent the cure for me, was it? Who is it then?" asked Stefan and Katherine was really impressed. Stefan is smart, for sure. He could think fast even in the worst kind of situations and figure things out quicker than anyone else. Katherine smiled at him seductively

"I am impressed Stefan, you got brains" she noticed Damon glaring at her for wasting time "Unlike your brother, who doesn't have any" Katherine actually felt sorry for Jacq that she fell for this dumb ass brother. Damon rolled his eyes at her. She also tactfully avoided answering his question. Let them figure it out on their own

"Guys, am I the only one who got the idea that Klaus is already a hybrid now?" spoke up Ric but Damon rejected the idea immediately

"No Ric, Elena is still alive, Klaus can't be a hybrid yet" he narrowed his eyes at Katherine "You are lying to us" he accused her bluntly. Mason laughed out a little at that nervously and shook his head "Actually, she isn't. I have seen him. Klaus is definitely a hybrid now"

"But how is that even possible?" asked Elena confused as everyone else. Katherine rolled her eyes at her

"Honestly guys it's still not getting through your thick skulls that sacrificing little miss sunshine was never a part of the ritual" everyone looked at everyone hearing it.

"But that's impossible? Klaus told us himself that I am the key to break the curse" Elena still couldn't believe what she is hearing. Is that even possible? Katherine shrugged her shoulders dramatically

"May be because Klaus didn't know it himself until the last moment that killing the Doppelganger wasn't really a part of the sacrifice" Damon glared at her

"Stop being dramatic Katherine, what do you mean Klaus didn't know it. He is freaking thousand years old. How can he not know something like that?" Katherine nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at him this time "How would I know that Damon?"

"If Klaus didn't know it then who did?" asked Jeremy suspiciously

"Jacq did" spoke up Tyler from the entrance. He and Caroline walked right inside the room. When he got enough strength back to walk and talk, they immediately rushed to the boarding house. Actually they were listening to things for a while from outside. Tyler looked at everyone determinedly

"Obviously Jacq knew about this" he said again clearly and firmly

"I told you Stefan, she got other werewolf and vampire for the ritual. Jacq never made a deal with Klaus to hand us over. He was lying about her" spoke up Caroline as well. Katherine clapped her hands loudly hearing that

"Congratulations Caroline, but still I am giving you six out of ten because you only figured out half of the truth" Caroline frowned at her in confused

"Jacq did make a deal with Klaus only it never involved any of you" spoke up Katherine. Others looked at each other as she said that

"What's the deal?" asked Ric worriedly fearing the answer they might get

"Klaus and Elijah aren't the only two originals. There were more of them brothers and sisters. When Elijah first came here he really wanted to kill Klaus because he thought Klaus killed his other siblings and scattered their body across the sea where no one can find them. But Klaus never really did that. He actually kept everyone's body with him dagger-ed and boxed up in a safe place and only he knows where they are right now. So Jacq made a deal with Klaus. In return of helping him becoming a hybrid, he has to give Elijah his family back" it caused more confusion than before. Stefan spoke up first among them

"But why would Jacq make a deal for Elijah with Klaus?" this time Mason spoke up instead of Katherine

"Because Elijah promised Jacq that if he gets his family back, he along with his whole family including Klaus will leave Mystic Falls forever. And none of us will ever be endangered by the originals anymore and he even promised to keep us protected from other dangers as well" realization started to creep up in everyone slowly. Katherine wanted to get out of the place. She already told them what they needed to know

"Look, the curse is broken and Klaus is a hybrid now. Soon he and Elijah will leave Mystic Falls and everyone will be safe. Moreover, the good news is none of you died. So throw a party, celebrate, have a great time. But I am getting out of here" saying that Katherine tried to get away from Stefan but he stopped her again. Katherine glared at him this time

"What? I told you everything" Stefan shook his head at her "No, you didn't"

"Why Jacq made this deal? Is it because we don't really have a weapon to kill an original? Or is it something more?" Katherine wasn't impressed this time. Stefan's smartness is getting on her nerves now "What is it Katherine?" Stefan asked impatiently. Katherine sighed heavily and shook her head to herself

"You know what the best and worst thing about killing an original is? That if an original dies, all the vampires ever created by him directly and indirectly will die along with him. That means if you kill all the originals the world will be free from other vampires as well. It's called blood line. For example, Caroline is created by Damon's blood, I created Damon and Stefan, I was created by Rose's blood and Rose was created by Mary, isn't that her name Rose? And Mary was created by Klaus. So killing Klaus meant inevitable death for all of us. We are from Klaus's blood line. So killing him was never really an option. The only way to get rid of him is to make him leave town. And that's what Jacq did, she saved us all in her own way" several gasps escaped as Katherine said that. The seriousness of her voice was proof that whatever she was saying were all true. Damon and Stefan stood still, too shocked to do anything. Elena already broke down on her knees but no one really caught her this time

"And we thought she was up to killing us" said Caroline mock smiling at herself and others. Tyler shook his head feeling more guilty than before

"Oh my god, what have we done" whispered out Jenna and looked at Ric with wide eyes who just sighed heavily. He knew something was wrong all along. Jeremy was the one who got out of his shock state before anyone else and acted fast on his feet

"Where is Jacq? We need to find her out right now. We need to bring her back" Anna put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. But Jeremy was in no state of calming down. He can't believe, he doubted his baby sister. The one who supported him when ever he needed someone. The sister who listened to his every problems and troubles and helped him solving it. How could he doubt her? How could he suspect Jacq of doing such things, she is his baby sister for god's sake? What the hell happened to his mind? Was he compelled or something? He certainly wished for it but Jeremy knew that he wasn't. He was just a dick.

"I will come with you man" spoke up Tyler and both of them started walking towards the door. But Mason stood in their way and stopped the youngsters from leaving

"Tyler, Jeremy I know what you are feeling but you shouldn't go after her right now. She went through a lot and when I saw her earlier she really wanted a break from all this. Let her be alone for sometime. We can deal with everything later" Tyler and Jeremy looked at him as if he was insane

"You are kidding right?" asked Tyler with humor in his voice. Katherine spoke up to help the situation. She too didn't want anyone to go for Jacq right now.

"Actually boys he isn't" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight at them "Besides what you are gonna say to her? That you guys just lost your freaking minds for a while and actually thought she is up to killing everyone, that she is really going to give you all up to Klaus just to stay alive herself. That she betrayed you and sold out your lives" her stares turned into glare at everyone

"But now that you have learned the truth obviously you are really very sorry about what happened. Now you are feeling sorry for humiliating her, hating her and throwing her out of your lives as well. So you are gonna apologize and then what? Ask her for a fresh start and ask her to forgive you for everything. Now that would go very nicely, wouldn't it?" Katherine said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. It successfully worked though and discouraged both Tyler and Jeremy from going out. Now thinking what they did, they didn't really want to face her, not at the moment, not ever if possible. It made others feel more guilty as well hearing all those things. Damon was still standing like a wax statue. Not showing any emotion at all. However, Ric smirked at Katherine to which she frowned in confusion

"It seems Jacq has rubbed on you perfectly Katherine, you are even talking like her" Katherine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly at that

"Then I am sure, I have rubbed my nature on Jacq as well and you guys would do better staying away from her for a while" she said in a sweet voice though it was actually a threat and a warning to them not to go after Jacq right now. Suddenly everyone's attention turned to Elena as she spoke up softly

"Why didn't she tell us anything?" Caroline was sitting with her, patting her back, trying to calm her down. Elena was feeling extremely guilty. Tears flooded her eyes and she had no idea what to do other than cry. How could she believe Klaus over her own sister? How could she even think that Jacq would do something so cruel to them? What was she thinking really? And what she did to Jacq, was making her feel unimaginable mental pain. Stefan quickly got to Elena and took her in his arms. Elena sobbed in his chest and he patted her head to give her some comfort.

"Don't cry Elena, please, it's not your fault. It's Klaus doing, he did this. He fooled us all. Klaus spread poison among us and turned us against Jacq. You don't have to feel guilty for what happened" Stefan was trying to calm Elena down, however Katherine loudly scoffed at him for saying those things

"Oh please Stefan! stop this consoling crap. I admit that Klaus tried to fool you guys but the truth is, you believed in him on your own. He didn't compel you or anything. Whatever happened, however the situation is right now, it's definitely her fault and everyone's too. Jacq wanted to tell you guys everything, about the ritual, about the blood line and about her deal. But you never let her explain herself and her actions. Elena didn't even give her a chance to speak up" Katherine sighed heavily feeling rage for some certain reasons that she would never say out loud.

"I know what happened that day, Jacq told me everything. She told me what you guys did after I left, how you acted towards her. What she did to her. Elena should definitely feel more guilty than others. And don't you dare think otherwise. So, please stop this melodrama and stop lying to her and yourself Stefan" for the first time Stefan couldn't glare at Katherine knowing how correct she is. It was their fault after all not Klaus's. They didn't trust Jacq enough. Elena only sobbed harder hearing those because it made her more realize what she did and how much damage it caused. Ric however ignored this teen drama and asked something more serious

"I just don't get it. How come Jacq knows so many things? Things that even Klaus doesn't know about" everyone looked at him as he asked this, finally realizing it themselves.

"It has something to do with her coming back from dead, doesn't it?" Ric asked this straight to Katherine. He assumed she would already know about this. Others in the room got shocked hearing about this though. Well except for Damon and Rose that it. No one else knew about Jacq dying in the first place, let alone coming back to life. Katherine sighed heavily and looked at Ric with a serious face and nodded

"Yes obviously Alaric. Jacq possesses knowledge of things that no one else does, not even Klaus" both Ric and Rose sighed heavily and shook their heads

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jenna horrified at the moment. Ric had to explain things about Jacq's death to everyone then but he to didn't know much

"Why can't she just tell us everything?" asked Rose with a bit frustration in her voice. Katherine shrugged her shoulders at that

"Jacq even keeps secrets from me. She knows things that no one else does, it's her leverage against everyone. But I can trust her with my life. Because her sole purpose of coming back from dead is to keep everyone safe. So what ever she is doing, I am blindly with her" Ric sighed heavily and shook his head hearing that

"I wish I could know her secrets and figure out what is going through her head" suddenly a silence fell over everyone as Ric said that but it didn't last long because Anna's voice broke it and what she said surprised everyone in the room

"I think you already do Mr. Saltzman" everyone looked at her confusingly. She walked away from Jeremy and closer to everyone else

"What do you mean?" asked Ric clueless as everyone

"While Jacq was staying over at your house for healing after Stefan had attacked her, she asked me to compel you to forget something. I asked her about it but she only said to me that it's something that she doesn't want you to remember and that you will regret it your whole life if you don't forget about it" everyone else looked between Ric and Anna.

"Of course you were compelled to forget something Ric. We figured that out when we went to see Elizabeth, didn't we? So, Anna is the vampire that compelled you" said Rose with excitement in her voice now. However, Katherine visibly tensed up hearing that. Ric knew something about Jacq. It could be about her plans.

"Jacq must have said something to Ric, may be her secrets. That's why she made Anna compel him, because she didn't want him to remember about it" spoke up Jenna understanding the situation bit by bit. Jeremy walked up to Anna and looked intensely at her

"Can you wear off your compulsion from Ric and make him remember what Jacq said to him?" Anna nodded to him confidently. A vampire can wear off his or her compulsion if they want to. Katherine inwardly flinched hearing that. She doesn't want anyone to find out about Jacq's plan, at least not tonight. Sure she cares about Jacq and it's going to hurt her a lot to loose her only friend but Katherine knew what is the right thing to do in situations like this. If Jacq, doesn't die then it would mean they all are going to die. Her life, Stefan's life and everyone else's life as well will be in danger. And like they say it's better one than many. Katherine considered ripping Anna away from Ric but she is already looking deep into his eyes. Katherine is too late

"You will remember everything I compelled you to forget" spoke up Anna in a deep voice and Katherine shut her eyes close. Now they are all gonna find out what they planned to do and everything is just gonna blow off. Because they will never let Jacq die, no matter what. One part of her was happy about it but another part the five hundred years old selfish part of Katherine wasn't happy about it a bit

"Nothing happened, I don't remember a thing" Katherine's eyes snapped open hearing that and she looked at Ric confusingly. Anna was confused too

"Are you on vervain?" she inquired and Ric nodded.

"I am sipping vervain since Klaus let me go" Anna sighed heavily, not happy at all that she failed in what she wanted to do

"What?" asked Ric confused "Does it matter I am on vervain. I mean it's not about compelling me but breaking a previous compulsion. Vervain prevents that too?" Ric asked dumbly. Rose made a duh sound and shook her head at him. Katherine sighed in relief hearing that not knowing a pair of piercing blue eyes was observing her very closely for a while now and noticed her every move, motion, emotion and expression.

"Okay Ric, you are gonna stop taking vervain from right this moment. The amount you have right now in your body, it will leave your system in three or four days. Then Anna can compel you to remember everything. And finally we will be able to know some secrets of Jacq" said Stefan like a commander. Katherine sighed in relief again. Jacq had told her that it will take Klaus two days at most to wake up and feel normal again. Then Elijah will finally get his family back and Klaus will be desiccated and be out of their lives for forever. Jacq will complete her task before three days and by the time they will know about her secrets, it will already be too late. Perhaps Katherine could stick around them and delay the wearing off of compulsion somehow may be by getting more vervain in Alaric's body and buy Jacq sometime if she needs it just in case.

"I am not waiting for three days. I will ask her about things tonight and find out what her secrets are" Damon spoke up for the first time since the truth started to unfold in front of them. He voice held determination as he tighten his fist around the locket in his hand and let the vervain in it burn his skin. Damon got out of the house in a blink before anyone got a chance to stop him. Stefan called him back and wanted to stop Damon from going but he couldn't do it. Katherine sighed heavily and shook her head. Knowing that Damon will never get anything out of Jacq and it will be hell of an encounter between the two.

Damon knew he is the last person Jacq would want to see right now. But he has to meet her. Everyone is willing to wait for three or four days to find out her truth but judging Katherine's reaction Damon knew there is something going on and he has to know about it. Jacq must hate him right now. She has every reason to. Damon is hating himself since he learned the truth. He not only blamed her and thought her guilty but also cheated on her and threaten to kill her ever. He turned his back on her when he should have been by her side. How could he do that was out of his understanding. And Damon won't complain a bit if Jacq shouts at him right now and asks him to leave her alone, stay away from her and get out of her life. He would have gladly done that, he should after what he did. But the problem is that he can't do that. Damon is incapable of living without her. Even when he was hating her, he wanted her with him. That is why it is absolutely essential for him to find out what Jacq is up to and her secrets. Because he has this feeling that she is doing something more dangerous this time. And if he won't stop her in time, he would lose her forever. And Damon is not dumb enough anymore to ignore his inner feelings about Jacq.

As if his very being guided him in the way and told him in which direction to go to look for Jacq. Because Damon found her in no time. There she was, his princess, the love of his life, lying unconscious on the ground near the falls. An empty bottle of Bourbon in her hands, her fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle in a tight grip. She has passed out drinking but the sight was breathtaking for Damon. The moonlight showering her and she lay there in a attractive way. Her hair falling over her face a little, teasing her temple. Damon sighed heavily then lifted her up from the ground and gathered her in his arms. He could smell tears on her face. She must be crying before passing out. Damon felt his heart doing a painful twist in his chest thinking about her tears. He carried her back to the car and drove them to up to boarding house. Jacq won't be waking up anytime soon. When Damon entered the house with an unconscious Jacq, everyone got worried and tensed up. They were very anxious the entire time.

"She is just passed out. I am taking her up in my room" said Damon to no one particularly and made his way upstairs. He put her on his bed and pulled covers on her. Damon noticed tears still coming out of her eyes. She is still crying in her sleep. May be she is crying because she is sleeping. Otherwise Jacq never does that when wide wake no matter how much pain she is in. Damon kept realizing more and more exactly how much he and everyone else hurt her. And he would do anything to make it up to her for his part. Damon promised to do that. He kissed her forehead lightly and lay beside her feeling content. He held the locket in front of his face and stared at it. He wants her to wear it again herself and she will. Damon would make sure of that.

**Jacqueline's POV**

When woke up I found myself in a familiar room lying on the bed. How did I get in Damon's bedroom? And most importantly why I am here? Clearly someone brought me here because I remember getting drunk and passing out near the falls. Who could have brought me to the boarding house? As I am in Damon's bedroom I guess he did it. Now that's interesting, something must have happened while I was sleeping, something definitely changed. Otherwise the last time I met with Damon, he was still hating me. After Katherine and Mason left with the cure, I went to the grills and kind of stole a bottle of Bourbon from Matt. I needed to forget about everything for a while and only alcohol could have helped me out in that matter. Thinking about Katherine and Mason made me realize what must have happened. It took me only a moment to get what changed among everyone and why I was suddenly in Damon's bed. Katherine and Mason they must have told them everything. I sighed a little and shook my head to myself only to get dizziness from it. The way my head hurts I am surprised that I am not passing out in my hangover. I should have told Katherine not to tell anyone anything. The last thing I wanted is an apology drama. Actually I don't want others to feel sorry at all nor know the truth about what I did. But I guess the damage is already done. It would have been so easy to finish my job if everyone kept hating me. Now I have to go through unnecessary troubles. Thanks to Katherine and Mason. But I doubt Katherine told them anything about desiccating Klaus because she knew what's gonna happen if they stop me from doing what I have to do. After freshening up and changing my clothes I headed straight to downstairs to get out of the house. Bonnie along with Abby and Jemie must have already come back to Mystic Falls as it's late afternoon right now. I have to go and see them before anyone else learns that they are here in town. I was hoping against hope that I would pass by the door without seeing anyone on my way out. But just as I stepped out of the corridor of the stair case I met with everyone's gaze. I stared at everyone for a while then tear my eyes away from them and started walking towards the door avoiding their regretful gazes on me.

"Jacq, please stop" Elena's voice spoke up. I stopped walking but stood still and didn't look back at them. Elena came up in front of me, her face full of guilt and regression. She took a deep breath before talking

"Jacq, I know that I don't have any right to ask for your forgiveness. What I did to you was terrible. The things I said to you, I should have never said them. And I am very sorry for that. I just, I don't know what got into me that I believed Klaus. I lost my mind that time" she looked at me with pleading eyes "If there is anything that I could do to make it up to you. Please just give me one chance"

Right now if I forgive them for what happened and forget about everything, then it will solve all the problems and we will be back to caring about me mode. And everyone will be up to protecting me. I wanted to do that, really. I mean how long I am gonna stay here, in this world, two or three days at most. I didn't want bitterness among us and wanted to spend some happy time with everyone. But I knew better than doing that. I can't succeed in my work if they all start sticking around me. Perhaps it's not meant for me to have a last good time with them. I took a deep breathe and looked straight at Elena into her eyes

"There is nothing to forgive Elena. But if you really want to make it up to me for what you did, then please stay away from me, and make sure your friends and family doing the same. What ever happened with me will never happen again, because I am not letting you in my life anymore. Now please step out of my way, I have somewhere to be" I said that in a cold calm voice. Elena stared at me with hurt eyes for sometime but as it didn't melt my heart, she silently nodded and stepped out of my way. I stared walking toward the door again. I held the doorknob and pulled in the door open but suddenly someone shut it close again using force. I looked at the person to find Damon staring at me with intense eyes that threatened to melt me instantly but I stayed unfazed outside

"What do you want Damon?" I asked with emotionless voice

"I want to apologize Jacq" he leaned in closer to me, invading my personal space "For not believing in you" he took a small deep breathe "Please don't leave" I sighed heavily, hating that his closeness still affecting me in a way it shouldn't right now. I took a step back to increase our distance

"You can't stop me from leaving Damon. You lost the right to do it when you turn your back on me" my heart crushed in my chest when a wave of pain washed over his face. He looked so hurt that I wanted to drop the cold act right then and there. But I couldn't do it, for greater good. Damon cupped my face with his hands and bored his eyes into mine

"I can't lose you" I held on his hands and moved it away from my face

"You already did" I said it as if I really meant it. I know I broke him completely by saying that. And trust me I hated myself for doing that. But a broken Damon is better than a dead Damon. And I have to keep him and everyone alive. And for that he needs to let me go. I have to make him let go of me even if this means that I have hurt him badly. I opened the door and walked out of the house, no one stopped me this time. I went to Bonnie's grandma's house straight from the boarding house. I was right Bonnie, Abby and Jamie were already there and they were very worried too. Bonnie engulfed me in a hug when I entered the house

"Is Klaus wake yet?" asked Bonnie. She already knew what was going on between me and everyone else. But what she didn't know is that I am already clear of all the accusations. And I am gonna keep it that way until the desiccation

"No Bonnie but he will be soon. No one knows that you are back in town, right?" I asked for confirmation. Bonnie shook her head and I sighed in relief

"Good, let's keep it that way. Because now not only our enemies but our friends are against us as well" Bonnie nodded her head in understanding

"So, we just have to wait until Klaus returns Elijah his family back. Then we could put him out of our lives" I nodded sighing heavily

"Yes, Bonnie the time to put an end to all these is finally getting closer now" and to put an end to my life in this world as well. I said that in my mind. It's only a matter of a day or two now.

**AN: Reviews guys, It's the second last chapter.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Very sorry for the late update. This is the most troubling chapter I have ever written. As it's the last chapter, I wanted it to be perfect. I wrote it couple of times in different ways and this is the best way I could come up with. I hope you like it because honestly this chapter left me exhausted. Any ways lets see how it goes. On with the story...**

**Chapter 50: Leaving The World Of Vampire Diaries**

"Are you ready?" asked Bonnie in her patience cold tone. I nodded lightly

"Do you have the ring on" I nodded my head again to her and lay on the ground in front of the witch house. Bonnie needed to draw some power from earth too to do the spell properly and make it work. I heard Klaus groaning in pain, unable to move. He wasn't too far away from where Bonnie and I were at the moment. Actually I could clearly see him writhing in pain. Jonas was keeping him down with his powers and Elijah was giving him a little support by holding Klaus's forearms behind his back and making him more incapable of moving.

"What are you doing to me?" Klaus yelled as Katherine put her hands on Klaus's chest. She wanted to be the one to stop Klaus's heart as he five hundred years ago slaughtered her whole family. Though Katherine can't kill him but this was a way to get her revenge.

"Putting an end to you Klaus" said Katherine strongly. Bonnie checked my hand again and saw the ring on my finger then started chanting spells when she felt my heart got connected with Klaus's. Abby and Jamie stood at a little distance, looking worried. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat and my mind went back in past few days and started remembering everything that had happened in the mean time

**Flash Back**

_It's early in the morning. Klaus woke up naked in the woods after two days like he was supposed to. He could change into werewolf at his will now and no full moon could control him anymore. Katherine wanted to come along with me but I told her not to. I needed her to keep Bonnie and others from meeting each other. Katherine also told me that everyone had found out that Anna once compelled Ric to forget something and she is planning on breaking off the compulsion as soon as Ric is out of vervain. It would only take him three days, may be even less. And tomorrow will be the last day for it. I have to finish my work before that happens. No matter what, I have to desiccate Klaus and die before Anna could make Ric remember everything._

_The other day when I had walked out of the boarding house and went over to Bonnie's. I started staying over there, waiting for Klaus to wake up. I haven't seen anyone in the meanwhile. And I was very thankful for that. Bonnie and I, we discussed a few things and as we needed to change a few things too because of the current situation, my staying with her was helpful. I told Bonnie that due to the circumstances at the time neither Uncle John nor Jeremy would agree to be used to do the spell and moreover they might want to stop us from doing this as well, so we can't even let them know about it. I had told Bonnie that I would do it. I told her that I would get Jonas to make me a life resurrecting ring just as the same as Jeremy and Uncle John. It will bring me back to life. Which by the way I never planned to do and I am never gonna ask Jonas to make me any kind of any ring. Bonnie however agreed to the whole thing rather quickly. She didn't need much of my persuasion because now that Klaus is a hybrid everyone is in danger and we needed to stop him fast. And the thing that Klaus became a hybrid with out even touching his doppelganger, soon he would find out and know that Elena is the key to make more hybrids. That would certainly put Elena in danger once again and Klaus might abduct her from her home this time. Bonnie wanted to stop Klaus as soon as possible like me. _

_Klaus looked up at the sun with a wide smile, absolutely amazed. Obviously he was happy that finally he became a hybrid. This has been his dream for a thousand years now. Elijah threw some clothes at Klaus. He was standing there with hands in his pant pockets. I was there too but at a little distance from both of them. I didn't really want to see a nude Klaus at the moment._

_"It's good to see you woke up finally" spoke up Elijah. Klaus slowly sat up _

_"It feels amazing" he said feeling new kinds of powers and strength rushing through his body. Klaus grabbed the clothes those were lying on the ground now. However Klaus hadn't noticed yet that he was still inside the circle and couldn't get out until Jonas lifts off his spell from it._

_"How long has it been?" asked Klaus as he stood up and stretched his body. After all he stayed a wolf for one and more than a half days now. His body must still be arching a little. He started to put on the clothes as Elijah replied him with his calm voice "Almost two days" _

_"Full moon came and went, you still remained a wolf" Elijah informed him like he did before. Klaus grinned hearing that, a genuine happy smile_

_"I can change at will then, it's good to know" I walked closer to them when Klaus got decent enough. His eyes fell on me immediately and his face darkened a little. Does he remember me taking his blood? I certainly didn't want him to throw a tantrum for it._

_"I see you are still here" he spoke up with bitterness. I shrugged my shoulders at him "Why were you expecting otherwise? We still have a deal to complete Nick" he glared at me and tried to walk out of the circle but couldn't. His jaws clenched visibly and he rolled his eyes angrily_

_"Why am I still inside this circle? I believe your purpose of keeping me inside is over, now that I am back to my human form. Two days as a wolf and I didn't kill a single soul"  
He sounded disappointed when he said that. It's clear that he wanted to kill people. Though he tried to make it sound otherwise. I scoffed at him for saying that_

_"No thanks to you for that. You would have killed many by now if you weren't trapped inside this circle Nick and you can only get out of here when you will agree to take us straight to the coffins right now" Klaus sneered at me angrily but nodded any ways after thinking for some moments_

_"Fine, I will take you there and hand over our family to Elijah" he said through gritting teeth. I raised an eye brow at him_

_"In case you are thinking about back stabbing us, you should know that Katherine is at the cemetery right now where Mikael is sleeping peacefully. Any wrong move from you and she will wake him up. And even though you are a hybrid now, your father could still kill you. So keep that in mind" Klaus glared at me dangerously. He was silent but I knew he agreed with me because clearly he doesn't have a choice but to. Though Katherine was no where near the cemetery but Klaus didn't know that, did he? Besides, Mikael is the only threat we have got at the moment against Klaus. Elijah called Jonas and the spell was off from the circle. Klaus slowly stepped out of it but wasn't that happy at all_

_"Where are Maddox and Greta?" Klaus inquired._

_"I am afraid they are both out of your reach now" said Elijah and a low growl escaped Klaus's chest and for a moment it seemed like he wanted to attack both of us but he didn't because obviously he couldn't._

_"They are not here, I kept them out of town" spoke up Klaus venomously_

_"Then we should start going then" said Elijah and he motioned for Klaus to start walking. He walked with him while I trailed behind the two._

_It took us almost four hours to reach the place where Klaus kept the others dagger-ed body. It was a huge go-down with wooden boxes all around. Elijah kept his dagger far away from himself and Klaus. It was under Jonas's protection at the moment. Klaus had his face sour looking the whole time. Elijah opened the first box and there lay Rebekah, their beloved sister. Then the next one revealed Kol, then Finn. Elijah went to open the fourth one but it didn't open. I saw Klaus tensing up and so did I. We looked at each other. I can't afford Ester waking up because she would ruin everything I did in a blink._

_"Who is in this one? And why wouldn't it open?" before Klaus could speak up, I cut him off and answered Elijah's question_

_"That one is for him Elijah. It's magically sealed and will only open when Klaus dies forever. Isn't that correct Nick?" Klaus just nodded with me, sighing in relief inwardly. However, Elijah frowned at us suspiciously but nodded anyways dismissing the thought I hoped._

_"I believe our deal is done here" Klaus spoke up in a clear loud voice_

_"Yes, it is done Nikolaus" said Elijah. I sighed in relief too. At least one job is done for me. _

_"Now that, that's settled, I have a few questions to ask" I knew exactly what he is about to ask us._

_"How come I am still a hybrid without even touching the doppelganger when I was supposed to kill her?" Elijah and I looked at each other and he nodded to me_

_"Making you Kill the doppelganger was the witch's trick to make you incapable of making more hybrids. Because only with the doppelganger blood you could make another successful hybrid. Clearly the witch knew about your plans and didn't want you to create another whole new supernatural species in this world and disturb the balance of the nature more" Klaus looked deeply into my eyes searching for a hint that would say I am lying to him. But he found none because I wasn't lying a bit to him_

_"How would I know you are not lying?" still he asked. I sighed at that tiredly_

_"You know I am not lying Nick and you have got the proof already" Klaus sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. Elijah and I looked at each other knowing what's coming next_

_"We have a problem then, don't We?" spoke up Klaus "If the doppelganger blood is what I need to create more hybrids then I can't leave her behind in Mystic Falls. I have to keep her with me" he said that firmly and dared us to say otherwise_

_"I know that and I will bring her to you" I spoke up calmly. Klaus frowned at me as I said that, not believing me for sure "Now would you really?" I sighed heavily_

_"When I talked to you about sacrificing Elena on our first meeting, I wasn't talking about letting her die in the ritual, I was talking about now" Klaus and I stared at each other for a while. He cleared his throat before speaking up as if to vanquish the awkwardness between us_

_"And how I suppose you are going to do that?" he asked with smooth voice_

_"Leave that to me" I said confidently. Klaus didn't say anything to that. I looked at Elijah_

_"I want to go home, stay with my sister for the night before we have to say good bye" _

**End Of Flash Back**

Klaus let out a painful scream, snapping me out of my two second visit to memory lane. Bonnie was chanting her spells continuously, not even flinching when Klaus groaned in pain. He was getting weak with every passing moment and so was my heart. Bonnie had her whole concentration on performing the magic. She was going through pain too. It was a really dark magic after all and it was taking a lot of her powers. My heart beat got slow to slower and it skipped another beat painfully this time

**Flash Back **

_I stood in front of the boarding house, feeling a little nervous. I knocked on the door hesitantly and waited for someone to open the door. It felt so weird standing out there. I wanted to run away couple of times already. But I need to do what I came to do. I came here to forgive everyone for what they did and what happened between us. Tomorrow Klaus will be desiccated and I will die and leave them forever. I didn't want them to have a bitter memory of me if they remember me that is nor I wanted to have one unhappy memory of them for myself. I didn't want them to feel guilty any more. I wanted to have beautiful last moments with my friends and family. Even though I am not of their world but over time I got related to them and I am connected to them all in a way which is nothing but beautiful in my opinion. The door finally opened and Stefan was standing there. He got surprised when he saw me standing at their door and got happy too _

_"Jacq, what are you doing outside? Please come in" he stood aside and I entered the house feeling a little awkward "Thanks" I had said shyly. We stood in complete silence for a while then Stefan spoke up_

_"I am glad to see you Jacq though I am curious about what brought you here? We haven't seen you for two days now" I felt king size uneasiness as Stefan talked to me now for some unknown strange reasons._

_"Is anyone else here?" I asked avoiding answering the question why I am here. Stefan just shook his head in reply of what I asked him instead_

_"They are all at your house right now. Elena is still very upset and everyone is just trying to console her. I was heading there now myself" I nodded and couldn't help but ask_

_"Is Damon there too?" Stefan sighed heavily and shook his head_

_"Damon must be at the grills right now with Ric and Rose. He is keeping himself drunk all the time since you left that day" my face visibly fell hearing that and Stefan noticed it instantly "I am sorry, I wasn't trying to... I mean I didn't mean to make you feel guilty for that" I shook my head to myself and exhaled a deep breath_

_"Stefan can we please not talk like strangers. This is weird" Stefan smiled at that "We miss you Jacq" he said softly and looked intensely at me. I started to feel tensed up and nervous suddenly. Stefan noticed that again_

_"Is everything okay?" he asked a bit worriedly and I nodded my head vehemently. "Yeah, everything is fine" God this is getting weirder every passing second. I was fiddling with my fingers due to the nervousness. For a moment I had nothing to say. Words refused to come out of my mouth_

_"How are you doing? I mean, are you having any problem from the bite?" I asked hesitantly. The way Stefan was looking at me, it made me more uncomfortable around him. He looked at me with a strange look. There was sadness, guilt and then there was love, care and affection mixed with regression. It was a strange look indeed. It shook my inside as I looked into his eyes_

_"No, I am good. It's like I was never bitten in the first place" I smiled a little at him "Well that's good"_

_"Yeah, thanks to you for that. I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life.. once again" I couldn't look at him anymore. His eyes got extremely intense for me to handle. I looked away from him and looked down at me feet. Stefan came closer to me and stood very near _

_"I don't know what brought you here Jacq but I am thankful of that" he took a deep breath and made me look at him again_

_"I have something to say to you that I have to say Jacq. Otherwise, I will never find peace in my mind. I know that what I did to you, what I thought of you is unforgivable. And I am not asking for your forgiveness. I don't have that courage" I tried to speak up but he stopped me from saying anything_

_"Just let me say it Jacq, please. Just hear me out once. Since we met, you have been saving my life continuously, you were there for me when no one was, and when there was no hope for me, you gave me purpose to live. When ever I was consumed by darkness, you were there to pull me out one way or another. And now you have saved me from inevitable death when it was impossible for me to be saved. And this time you saved not only me but Elena too. I love her more than anything in the world Jacq and I couldn't have lived without her. By saving her you saved me in a way as well" he took a deep breath_

_"I just want you to know that no matter what I do, no matter how much I try, I will never be able to repay you, for everything you did for me" Stefan's eyes got shiny from tears that came into his eyes suddenly. And I was finding it hard to hold back my own tears thinking about how soon our time together came to an end_

_"I just wish I could do something for you in return but I don't know what to do to help you. I have no idea how to repay-" I cut him off by engulfing him in a hug. He was breaking down terribly from inside but I could see it anyways. Stefan was like my big brother and I loved him too_

_"Listen to me, Stefan. I didn't do anything for you. You have nothing to repay me for. Saving yours and others life was my absolute necessity. I had no other choice. You don't have to feel in debt of me. Whatever I did, I did it for myself" I took a pause as my throat became heavy_

_"Keep saying that Jacq, but I know that you did it because you care for us not because you had to, not to full fill some stupid tasks. And you can't make me not feel grateful to you. And I will forever feel guilty for not trusting you enough when you needed our trust" I pulled away from him a little and looked him in the eye_

_"You have nothing to feel guilty for Stefan. I forgave you for what happened a long time ago. I forgive all of you. I don't want to remember those moments. Please stop reminding me of them. Can't we just be normal again?" Stefan nodded happily and have me a tight hug again_

_"Let's go to your home Jacq, everyone will be very happy to see you"_

**End Of Flash Back**

It's been only a few moments since Bonnie started chanting her spells. But I started to feel a horrible pain in my chest suddenly. It felt like someone pushed their hand inside my chest and started squeezing my heart mercilessly. A low groan escaped my lips but that got covered up by Klaus's painful angry scream. He was struggling hard now to get out of the hold Elijah had on him. And he was succeeding too. Any minute Klaus would throw Elijah off of him and attack Jonas. Jamie quickly shot Klaus several times with both Vervain and Wolves bane darts. Abby gave a hand to Jonas and started using her remaining powers on Klaus as well. It overpowered Klaus's strength once again and his struggles became futile attempts to escape his fate. I looked at Bonnie's face and saw the veins on her neck and face turning black, making it visible through her mocha color skin. She was in pain too, probably more than me. But I changed my mind when my heart gave another painful twist and my breath got caught in my lungs

**Flash Back**

_Stefan held my hand and gave it a light squeeze. We both were sitting in his car in front of my house. _

_"Don't be nervous about seeing everyone Jacq. You have no idea how much they are all missing you" I sighed heavily. It's now or never_

_"Okay, lets get inside" we got out of the car and walked up to the door. Stefan grinned at me and then stood right in front of me, hiding me from view. Whoever would open the door won't be able to see me right away. Guess, he wanted my coming back to be a surprise to others. Only if he knew that I came back only to go away from here forever and leave them all behind. Stefan knocked on the door and someone opened it_

_"Stefan, why are you standing outside?" I heard Jenna's voice. She must be frowning in confusion at Stefan_

_"Jenna can you call Elena at the door please" she must have nodded and I heard her calling for Elena from the doorway. In a moment Elena came there_

_"What's wrong Stefan?" asked Elena worriedly_

_"I have a surprise for you" said Stefan. I felt my heart beating faster against my ribs and making loud noises in my ear. Stefan moved away from in front of me and I came face to face with Elena. Her jaws drop seeing me there. A gasp escaped her mouth and eyes got widen. Jenna had the same expression. _

_"Hi" I could only say with a smile. Elena didn't think for a second after that and she jumped up on me, engulfed me in a bear hug. I hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as possible. She started sobbing on my shoulder and I felt my eyes getting teary too. _

_"I was so worried about you... Where have you been?...I am so glad you came back... Jacq... I am so sorry... I just don't know what to do... I am sorry Jacq-" She was crying so hard that she couldn't even talk properly. I felt bad, I felt guilty now for putting her and everyone else through hell. I should have just forgive them that day. _

_"Please stop crying Elena. I have forgiven you already. Let's just forget what happened, please. I want to forget about that, I need to. Please help me" Elena pulled away a little and nodded to me. I glanced inside and saw others standing there as well now. All looking at us happily. It felt like happily ever after. And I know that this is the best I could get. I glanced back at Elena and she let me go to others. I hugged Jenna at first then Jeremy. Caroline and Tyler were in the row too. _

_"Thank you so much for forgiving us Jacq" said Caroline in a teary voice, over whelmed by happiness. We all sit together just holding each other as a huge family. I don't know how long I spent like that but what an amazing feeling that was. I wish I could have that my whole life. But I was grateful that even at the dusk of my life, I got the opportunity to experience something like this. Even though no one wanted to but we had to break apart. Girls wiped the happy tears away from their faces and boys just sighed heavily in contentment. Caroline looked at me with concern in her eyes_

_"Jacq, Damon is in a very bad state. He is going through hell right now. I think you should go talk to him at least" I sighed heavily and nodded to her_

_"I was thinking about that too. He is at the grills right?" I asked Stefan again for confirmation. He nodded and said "Come on I will give you a ride there" but Jeremy interjected him right away_

_"It's okay Stefan, you stay here. I will take her to the grills" they looked at each other and Stefan nodded. Jeremy wanted to spend sometime alone with me for sure and I am glad for that. After all Jeremy and I were closer than I was with Elena. And we had a great relation from the beginning. We got out of the house and Jeremy started driving towards the grills. We reached there in no time but no one could talk while we were in the car though. But both of us wanted to. Its just there was so much uneasiness between us that neither could start talking. But after Jeremy pulled over at the side of the parking area, he turned to me. I looked at him in the eyes and saw guilt dancing around. I sighed heavily seeing that. I didn't want him or anyone else to feel guilty, not anymore._

_"Don't Jeremy, please don't feel guilty anymore for what happened" I said in a pleading tone._

_"You really forgave us, didn't you?" he asked with a strange voice. In his tone there were both sadness and relief. I just nodded to his answer. Then he suddenly got mad a little and frowned at me angrily_

_"How can you forgive us so easily Jacq? You are not up to something, are you?" he asked suspiciously and for a moment I got flushed but quickly composed my expression back to normal before he could properly notice the culprit look on my face._

_"No, Jeremy. I am not doing anything this time. I just don't want you guys to go through hell anymore" I took a deep breath "I don't want to see you suffer from guilt. It hurt me to see you suffer like that" I said softly but surely. I do feel pain seeing them in any kind of pain. It's been like that for a long time now. And now I wish I didn't let myself get so attached with everyone. It's making the good byes more harder for me. Jeremy pulled me in tight hug_

_"Thank you Jacq, you are the best sister in the world. And I am just so lucky to have you. Promise me you will never leave me" he said pulling away from me a little and looked straight into my eyes_

_"Promise me you will always be with me" when Jeremy spoke those words I wanted to open the car door and ran away from him right away. How can I promise him something like that? How can I say to him that I will never leave him when I will leave him and everyone else tomorrow? How can I possibly promise him that when I have only one night left with them? I sighed heavily, eyes getting teary without my permission_

_"I will always be with you Jeremy" I put my hand over his heart flat on his chest, feeling the beating of it vividly "In here" I promised him that and really meant it. And everyone will always be in my heart too, I promised that to myself. However Jeremy looked suspiciously at me. I didn't let him think on it much_

_"I need to go and see Damon" I said quickly and prepared to get out of the car. I hugged him for one last time. I won't see him or other again nor they will see me. I sighed inwardly and got out finally. I walked towards the grill and bumped into Matt at the entrance. I will miss him too. I talked to him for a while about random unimportant things. But it was good talking to someone in a carefree way_

_"Damon is inside at the bar" Matt told me as I asked him about Damon. I thanked him and walked inside. I found Ric, Rose and Damon drinking together. I had no idea, what to do or say to them. The nervousness I felt when I met with Stefan and others had returned once again only thrice much more. I gulped down the nervousness and made my way to over them hesitantly. However Rose saw me before I could reach them_

_"Jacq" she exclaimed in surprise. Both Ric and Damon turned to see me when they heard Rose. My eyes met with Damon's breathtaking blue eyes that always reminded me of open deep blue sea. But at the moment they looked confused. Damon couldn't believe his own eyes that they are really seeing me standing there_

_"Jacq" came out of his lips in a whisper_

**End Of Flash Back**

I grabbed some grass in my fists as unbearable pain shot through my entire body. I closed my eyes shut tightly. I can't look around anymore. My sight was getting blurry with tears. I tried not to scream out loud but a low groan escaped my lips anyways. I tried to blink away the tears from my eyes and keep watching the beautiful world around me for as long as I could but it proved to be a hard thing to do. Klaus was getting weak as well and not because of the magic anymore that Jonas was performing on him. He was getting weak because his heart was not beating properly anymore. I knew that because my heart beat was coming to a stop too. Klaus was turning pale, lifeless slowly and I was feeling numb as well. It seemed like days and years for me but it's only been a few minutes now since we got connected, Klaus and I. Bonnie started bleeding from her nostrils and she was shaking with pain too. But still she kept chanting and murmuring spells and magic. Jamie walked over to Bonnie and wrapped an arm around her to give her some support. I wish Damon was with me too, holding my hand and saying soothing words to me and make my pain go away with his amazing voice. But he can't do that and it's entirely my fault. Saying good bye to Damon was the most painful thing for me. Certainly more painful than dying. What I did to Damon, was the most hardest and cruelest thing that I have ever done in my whole life. It was worst among all the bad things I did

**Flash Back**

_"Jacq" came out of his lips in a whisper. I could only smile at him a little from where I was standing. I was too nervous to walk up to him now. What I am gonna say to him? I have no words. Suddenly my whole mind seemed blank. Ric and Rose were looking at me with confusion and probably wondering what I was doing there? Or where I was for these past two days? Without saying anything else Damon turned away from me again and gulped down more liquor from his glass. Ric and Rose looked at each other sensing the tension of the situation. Damon didn't want to face me again. He was hurt definitely and probably a little mad at me too. I did say terrible things to him that he couldn't bare to hear at all. I sighed heavily to myself and walked away from there slowly. But I had to talk to Damon, for one last time. I found Matt taking orders from a table outside of the grills' door. It's already evening and the moon was shining brightly up in the sky. Though it's not a full moon but the light it was spreading tonight was bright enough to see in the dark of the woods. I walked up to Matt _

_"Matt, can you do me a favor please?" I asked politely_

_"Yeah, sure" he said immediately_

_"Can you give Damon a message from me?" he nodded a bit confused though "Can I borrow that?" I took his pen and writing pad where he wrote orders from the customers. I flipped to an empty page and wrote a small message in it for Damon_

_**"I need to talk to you Damon. Meet me at the falls graveyard... please"**_

_I tore the page out and folded it twice then handed it to Matt, "Make sure he reads it" I said and walked away from there. _

_It's been half an hour since I came to the cemetery and waiting for Damon to come. I had put some wild flowers on the Gilbert couple's grave. Again wishing if I could meet them. They must be very wonderful human beings and more wonderful parents. I wish I had come into this world earlier and save Elena and Jeremy's mom and dad. I sighed heavily to myself. I started to lose hope and thought that Damon won't come. May be he is too angry at me and didn't even want to talk to me. I was thinking about leaving myself when I felt a presence near me. A very familiar presence_

_"Damon" I whispered out to myself and turned around to see him standing there right in front of me a few feet away. Though my face didn't show it but inwardly I was very happy to see him here. I feared I wouldn't be able to see him and talk to him for the last time. My death wouldn't have been peaceful if I hadn't met him one last time. I had to talk to him, see him, hear him, and touch him before leaving this world. I had sighed in relief seeing him standing there within my reach at that moment_

_"I feared you wouldn't come" I spoke out my heart truthfully. Damon didn't come closer to me though and stood where he was standing as if rooted on the spot_

_"What do you want to talk about?" yes he is definitely mad at me. His voice was stern and cold. I sighed heavily and took a deep breath before speaking up again_

_"I am here to apologize to you Damon" I said softly but really meaning it from the bottom of my heart_

_"For what?" he asked and then started walking closer to me steadily _

_"I shouldn't have hurt you like that the other day. I am sorry for saying those things to you. I was just angry about what happened" Damon stood right in front of me now and only a little distance remained between us that I so much wanted to close. He looked down at me with his piercing blue eyes and his arms were crossed over his chest. _

_"You really meant what you said though, didn't you? You sounded very convincing to me" he said that in a matter of fact tone but I knew he was hurting badly inside_

_"I didn't mean them Damon" I defended myself quickly but Damon didn't buy that and looked away from my face_

_"You don't need to care about me or my feelings anymore. And certainly not feel guilty about hurting me. Why should you? You said it yourself that... I lost you" his voice shook while saying that and my heart crushed in my chest hearing his hurt tone. I breathed out a small mocking dark chuckle_

_"I wish it was so easy Damon" I inhaled a small breath "You see, I am incapable of not caring about you. I can't help but love you. I am just helpless in this matter. And I am hopelessly in love with you Damon. You can't lose me even if you want to" I said meaning each word from my heart. Even the last part, I meant it really. I will always be with him even when I would be dead. I just know that. Damon looked back at me and stared intensely in my teary eyes for a while. Before I knew it I found myself wrapped in Damon's arms. He held onto me as if his life was depending on me. _

_"I can't live without you Jacqueline Gilbert. I love you too much. I feel dead every time you stay away from me. I won't survive if I ever lose you" a drop of tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my temple_

_"You have no idea how fiercely I love you Damon. That's why I will do anything to keep you safe" he pulled away a little to look straight into my eyes and pierce my soul with his gaze. His eyes bored into mine and I felt my heart started beating faster suddenly. _

_"You don't need to do anything to keep me safe. I am the one who should protect you and I will. I will never let anything happen to you" he said promisingly. Only if he knew that he won't even get a chance to protect me. It's too late now. I am not the one to be protected. It's him and everyone else. _

_"Will you take me somewhere else, away from here? I want to spend some time with you alone" he nodded "But only if you accept this again" he held his mother's locket in front of my eyes, letting it swing idly. I smiled and nodded to him. Damon put the chain around my neck and the locket was back to where it felt belonged. I fondly touched it lightly. Damon suddenly pulled me closer to him again and claimed my lips with his. He kissed me with complete love and passion. But there were desperation and need too. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm. His lips moved against mine longingly. I missed those soft lips, I missed the feeling of kissing Damon. I didn't want it to end ever. But being human I needed to breathe, much to my disliking, I had to break off the heavenly kiss and take some air in. Damon had his forehead pressed against mine_

_"I am sorry for hurting you too, for not be with you when you needed me" I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest "I already forgave you for that"_

_"Where were you Jacq? I have missed you so much" I sighed heavily and inhaled his mind dazzling scent that I had missed so much. I love breathing him in_

_"I was around Damon. I can never go too far from you" I said in a whisper. Damon made me look at him again and cupping my face, he kissed my lips once again_

_"Do you like watching stars?" he asked and I nodded, though wondering why he asked that. _

_I found the answer one hour later. Damon brought me to the old cliff where he had taken me once before. Specifically the day Tyler triggered his curse. The sky was very clear and the stars were twinkling brightly. Damon and I lay beside each other on the blanket, spread over the ground in the open, right under the night sky, holding hands and staring up at the stars. It was extremely romantic and perfect in every way. _

_"This is amazing" I spoke up with amusement in my voice_

_"Yes it is" said Damon, I turned my face to the side so that I could see him_

_"I didn't know you could be so romantic" a blush crept up my face as I said that. Damon looked at me too and smirked noticing the blush on my cheeks_

_"Back when I was human, before Katherine came into my life, I always wanted to do this with my unknown future wife" I raised my eye brows at him_

_"Wife?" I asked dumbly at first but then realized that he is actually from ancient time "Right, I forgot you are from the eighties where dating and having girlfriends weren't so popular" Damon laughed at little at that and shook his head_

_"It wasn't such a bad thing, you know" he defended his time and I rolled my eyes at him "Fine, whatever you say Damon"_

_But suddenly Damon's facial expression changed and he turned serious. I got confused at that and frowned at him_

_"Jacq, I have something to tell you. It will probably ruin this moment but I need to say it" I got worried immediately. Did he find out something about tomorrow? Did he do something stupid to stop it from happening?_

_"What is it Damon?" I asked with concern. Damon sighed heavily "I did something bad when I thought you betrayed me" I got more confused at this. What could he possibly have done?_

_"What did you do Damon?" I asked seriously again because he was hesitating to answer and I was dying in anticipation_

_"I slept with Rose" he blurted out and started apologizing immediately. It took me a while to catch the whole thing because Damon was kind of blabbering out apologies. I had rolled my eyes at him. Here I was thinking he had blown off my plan or something but actually he was talking about cheating on me. Well any other time I would have definitely be pissed off at him for that and wouldn't have talked to him for days but not tonight, not this time. Now is absolutely not the time to get mad at him for reasons so little. I tried to speak up but he was apologizing continuously and didn't let me say a word. I shook my head to myself and crushed my lips on his to shut him up. He was taken aback at the sudden move. He was shocked too, probably expecting me to slap him and not really kiss him after hearing that. I pulled away when his urge to apologize more died down. We stared into each others eyes. Damon was clearly confused. I cupped his cheek with one hand and caressed his face gently_

_"All I need is your love Damon. And as long as I have that, I don't care if you kiss someone else or sleep with some other girl" I took my hand to his chest and put it on his heart. Though it doesn't beat or pump blood, it felt very alive to me "I just want a little place in there Damon. That's what I need and that's all I will ever ask for" Damon frowned at me this time and not so happy for some reason_

_"Why are you being so nice and forgiving Jacq? What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders as if nothing is wrong and I wasn't getting tensed up_

_"Nothing is going on Damon. I just don't want to fight you or anyone anymore" I answered simply but he didn't let it go easily "Why?" Damon asked. I scrawled at him angrily_

_"What do you mean why Damon?" I couldn't say anymore because suddenly he pinned me down and hovered over me completely. Damon was looking damn serious now and I gulped down my nervousness. Why was he being so aggressive?_

_"Why are you acting like tonight is the last time you are going to see everyone. What's with this forgiving shit Jacq? What are you up to, huh?" I tried to play cool with him_

_"I am not up to anything Damon. I am just relieved that finally Klaus will be gone from our lives and soon everyone will be safe once again. I just want to forget about the past and the problems of it. Is it too much to ask for?" Damon stayed silent for quite some time before speaking up again_

_"I swear Jacq if I find out that you are endangering your life in any way, I will seriously turn you into a vampire this time and create the sire bond between us. You won't have any free will then, I am warning you for the last time" I just nodded my head to him. After some moments Damon calmed down finally and leaned down to kiss me. He captured my lips with his and started kissing me with urgency. He licked my bottom lip, asking me to open up. I parted my lips for him and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I moaned lightly as I tasted his sweetness. Damon deepened the kiss and started kissing me more wildly. His hands started roaming over my sides and ribs, sending shivers through my whole body. I couldn't help but touch his broad shoulders and chest. He suddenly grabbed my wrists with his hands and pinned them above my head, not appreciating the tease touch. He was getting wilder and more passionate each passing second. He slowly intertwined our fingers and started kissing my neck and throat hungrily. He kissed the nerve near my ear and whispered in a husky voice_

_"I want you" I didn't have any power to say no to him and didn't want to either. Our making out slowly turning into making love within moments. It was amazing as always. We stayed out there together the whole night, wrapped around each other, loving each other immensely till the dawn came up._

_"We should go back Damon" I said watching the darkness slowly leaving the sky. Damon kissed me again and nodded, agreeing to leave easily, thankfully. We got dressed up again and Damon drove me back to town_

_"Can you take me to the graveyard again? I need to do something there" Damon frowned at me confusingly_

_"What do you need to do in the graveyard Jacq and at this time?" I just quietly replied "You will see" he didn't argue this time and took me there. Once we reached the cemetery again I walked up to the Gilbert graves. The flowers I had put last night were still there. Damon came up to me and wrapped an arm around my back and kissed on my shoulder lightly_

_"You still miss them, don't you?" he asked, feeling sad for me. I shook my head though "I just wish they were still alive" suddenly Damon tensed up while having me wrapped in his arms. I looked back at him wondering what happened. But I didn't need to ask him anything to know why he got tensed up suddenly because when I saw where he was looking at I got the answer immediately_

_"What are you doing here?" asked Damon as Elijah stood not far from us with a calm look on his face. I sighed heavily_

_"Damon" I called him. He looked back at me with confused eyes "I just want you to know that I am very sorry for what's going to happen right now. You have no idea how terribly guilty I am feeling for doing this to you. And this is all because I love you Damon. I loved you with everything I had in me and I always will" Damon frowned at me. He started to get worried and tensed. Sensing something wrong is going on._

_"What are you talking about Jacq?" I stepped away from him and before he could grab me again Elijah stood between me and Damon. Elijah looked deep into his eyes_

_"You will not move" he said and Damon found himself unable to move "And you will do as I say" Elijah spoke up again in his compelling tone. I started walking away from them with tears running down my eyes uncontrollably. I had whispered after going a little further, hoping that he would still hear me_

_"Good bye Damon"_

**End Of Flash Back**

I had asked Elijah to do me a favor. I had asked him to compel Damon. Elijah had compelled Damon to move on with his life. Damon would remember me but he will never be miserable about my death. He will never try to kill himself over me. Damon would be happy for me instead, happy for my getting peace finally. He will moan me only for a day or two but after that, no more sorrow for him. Damon will start a new life and he will search for a new love, one more time and hopefully for the last time. Damon will find peace again and he will be loved by someone more perfect for him than I ever was. Someone must be out there made only for him other than me and that person will love him like I love Damon, or may be even more than me. He just needs to look for her and find that girl. Damon will not be alone, I just know it. There has to be someone who would capture his heart again. I will always be there though in his heart but I am also leaving a huge empty space in it as well. So that when Damon would meet that special someone, she would be able to get in his heart easily enough. Damon will live happily for eternity and not suffer anymore ever.

I know that I took away his choices. And what I did to him was terrible. I didn't even give him a chance to save me. He must be somewhere sleeping unconscious, waiting for waking up and start fresh again. And trust me I am the one who is missing his presence most right now. I now understand Elena and why she had Jeremy compelled by Damon. It's because we loved them and we didn't want to see them suffer at all. Love, it's a very selfish and wretched feeling indeed. It makes us do things sometimes that we despise the most. Love turned me selfish and mean. I didn't want to judge right and wrong anymore and that's why I had Elijah compel Damon. I couldn't let Damon die, I couldn't let him suffer for his whole life. What happened to him after he thought Katherine died, wouldn't happen this time. Damon won't turn into a emotionless monster again. The blood bond won't make him do something stupid either. And all of these because I loved him, I love Damon extremely. When I said to Damon that I would do anything to keep him safe, I really meant anything. He will be okay, I knew that. After all he still got Stefan, Elena, Rose and Ric, and everyone else to take care of him. And sooner or later love will enter his life again as well.

From the graveyard I had went to Bonnie's dad's house. There I left a letter for Bonnie, an apology letter:

_Dear Bonnie,_

_When you will open this letter to read, I will be long gone from your world. You probably had already figured out by now that the ring was nothing magical at all and I am not coming back to life. Bonnie I can't express in words how terribly sorry I am for tricking you like that. I don't know if everyone still remembers about me or just forgot everything about me completely the minute I died. But if you do remember me, I want you to know that Bonnie, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I would have died anyways if you hadn't stopped my heart. I was meant to die from the beginning. I hope you find it in yourself and forgive me someday for my treachery. And I also want to thank you for giving me the peaceful rest I yearned for so much. You have no idea what it means to me._

_I would like to inform you of somethings too. You must know about them, so that even after I am gone you can protect everyone from danger. I am sure you already found out from Ric that I am not from your world. When I first arrived here, I had Ric made some stakes out of white oak tree wood. They are weapons against the originals. Though I am sure Elijah will never let the situation go to where you would need to use the stakes on them but still I am telling you about it just in case. However never use it on Klaus, you can't let him die and you already know the reason why. Those Stakes are hidden in the witch house, Ric will show you where. Keep them safe in your possession. _

_Another important thing Bonnie that only you should know about is that, Klaus had a coffin with him that won't open easily. It's sealed with magic. And only you and Abby could open it by performing spells together. But never ever open that coffin Bonnie. I am repeating again, never open that box. Because in there lies Ester, Klaus's mother. If she ever gets out she will kill everyone of her children including Klaus and she would attempt to free the world from vampires. No matter what, don't let that happen Bonnie. She already tried to kill Elena once and she could do it again. Klaus's desiccated and chained body should rest in the old Lockwood cell. I had showed Mason the magical cave in where no vampire could enter. It would be the safest place to keep Klaus's body along with his mother's coffin. Make sure Elijah or any other original does not find out about Ester, or they might try to open the coffin misunderstanding their mother's intentions. _

_One last thing from me, and it's about the rings Jeremy and Uncle John possesses. Those rings are kind of dangerous. Each time they die and before they come back to life again, they go to parallel universe for sometime. Where they meet many people including Ester. She could motivate them into releasing her. Never let that happen too. Jeremy or John could turn into killers as well and murder people without them knowing about it. The rings could badly mess up with their heads, so be careful about that. Another thing you and Elena as well should know about is that, Isobel is not as heartless as she appears to be. She loves Elena dearly. Pearl got her locked up, but it's time to let her out. Ask her to start a new life and be the mother she never got the chance to be but had wished for nonetheless. Convince Elena to accept her, and help her recognize her mother's love. The same goes for Uncle John. He could give up his own life for Elena, he just doesn't know how to show the love he has for her. Elena once lost her parents, help her get new ones because this time she could have a whole family again. Jenna doesn't need to do sacrifices anymore and can have her own responsibility free life like she wanted to. And start a life for herself with Ric without anyone to worry about. And don't hate Katherine so much. She is a changed person now. _

_I guess this is it Bonnie, my dear witchy friend. You all have given me so much happiness that I never thought I could have in my life. You turned me into a good person. I learned how to care and love from you. For the first time I got friends and a family and some one to love. I can't thank you enough for that. And I could only say that I love each one of you dearly. I got the opportunity to experience the beauty of life with you. And now even in my death, I am sure I will be thinking of everyone every moment. I wish I could spend some time more with you but every beautiful thing comes to an end sooner or later. I have so many more things to say to you but I am afraid my page doesn't have much space left. I have to stop here Bonnie. I know you will do a wonderful job of protecting everyone. Take care of yourself too._

_Your guilty friend from another world _

_Jacqueline _

After dropping the letter off, I had spent some time alone with myself. Then I had called Klaus and asked him to come to the witch's house to get Elena. Once he came there Klaus was attacked by Jonas and Elijah. They were already prepared for him. Klaus yelled angrily at me and put on a tough fight with Elijah. But Jonas was able to tame him with his powers. Then Bonnie started doing her part and before I knew it my heart beat was coming to a stop and so was Klaus's. The pain I was feeling a while ago, wasn't there anymore. I was feeling nothing except that my life was fading away and I was feeling very sleepy. I started seeing dark spots before my eyes and my breathing became every slow. Suddenly I got blind and I didn't see anything but darkness around me. My heart beat almost vanished and it's only a matter of moments that it will stop beating forever. How fast this moment came, how fast the good time ended!

My heart made a very loud and strong beating sound

Everyone's faces started flashing before my eyes, their smiles and laughs, the moments I spent with them. The first time I met with everyone. The times I had fun with them and burst out in laughter. The times I was embraced and loved by them. How I cherish those memories!

My heart beat weakly this time

Damon, the love of my life. How I met with him. How he crawled into my life and became my life. I vividly remember the first time we kissed. It was so amazing.

My heart beat inaudibly this time

Everything beautiful comes to an end sooner or later. And that's what makes a beautiful thing more beautiful. My life here would become more beautiful with my doom. And so I say-

My heart beat for one last time

Good bye the world of vampire diaries

**The End**

**AN: I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. If this story crosses a thousand reviews, and I am really hoping for that. Then I will start writing a sequel to it. And please do let me know if you want one. However the sequel would take time to come out because I haven't even started writing it yet. Thanks to everyone of my readers for reading my story. And special thanks to my reviewers, you guys are truly amazing. And thanks to them too who followed the story and added it to their favorite lists. It's been such a wonderful experience for me writing this story and getting reviews from you and reading them. I hope my future stories will be much more better and I will have you all with me.**

**Love you guys unlimited. Hugs, kisses and many many thanks for being with me.**

**SEQUEL IS OUT **

**I AM EDITING THE STORY FROM CHAPTER ONE. PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW**


End file.
